I Love You, Handy
by Kiss-the-Smurf
Summary: This is a chapter sequel based on the last story written about Hefty and Handy. They keep their relationship a secret until one of the Smurfs find out about it. WARNING: This story is X-rated and viewable for adults only. Written with a friend of mine.
1. Please don't ever leave me

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 1. Please don't ever leave me...**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, warm, spring day late afternoon in Smurf Village. The Smurfs were doing their daily chores as usual while Lazy slept on the job, as he normally does. Ashli Smurf came along with some logs, hard for her to carry, and spotted the lazy Smurf, resting on a bench.<p>

"Oh, Lazy... out of all the Smurfs here..." she said very aggravated.

"What be smurfin' on here, lassie?" Ashli turned around to see that Gusty had come along with a few logs in his arms himself. "What be the matter, dear?"

"It's Lazy! He's always sleeping on the job while the rest of us Smurfs have to work on such a smurfy day!" she wiped off the sweat from her forehead. "Man, I can sure use a rest... if Hefty were here; he'd smurf me a hand with these. They're far too much to smurf! And Hefty's the right smurf to do it! But the problem is, I haven't heard or seen him all day! He's usually back by now from his morning jogs, but he's been out all day! Where the smurf can he be?"

"Ahh... don't stress yourself too much, lassie." the Smurf in the blue and white plaid kilt said. "He'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, I'll help ya out with these."

"Oh... thanks Gutsy! You're just the smurfiest. Now if only we can do something about Lazy here..."

As Gutsy helped smurf a few logs, from Ashli's grip, two more Smurfs came by from the garden fields, dirty from head to toe. It was Farmer and Handy who had been working with planting and weeding the gardens.

"Phew... working out in the fields can sure be a messy job for some Smurfs." Farmer said leaning against his pitch fork, wiping excess sweat underneath his corn-straw hat.

"Yeah... I feel so dirty and unsmurfy." Handy responded looking around him, covered with dirt, soil, and mud.

"Say, if you're not doing anything else, why not go out and smurf a nice bath in the pond near River Smurf?" Ashli suggested to Handy. "Maybe you'll come across Hefty if you see him."

"Hefty's not back?" Handy questioned.

"Believe it or not, no smurf has seen him all day," Gutsy replied.

Handy, knowing that he and Hefty are never apart for this long began to worry. He thought of how much he truly cared for him since that night months ago around Christmastime.

"Handy?" Farmer smurfed him out of his train of thought. "Are you alright?"

"Oh... yeah..." he responded. "Uhm... do you two need a hand?"

"What? Oh no... You've done quite enough here!" Ashli remarked to Handy. "You've done so much for every Smurf this week. So why don't you, like I said smurf a nice bath and take as much time as you need. Besides, some Smurfs need to pamper and spoil themselves once in a while."

"I'll say..." Vanity Smurf just happened to smurf on by, passing the four Smurfs, while adoring himself as always in the mirror. "Oh, Vanity... You handsome hunk of Smurf you! Mwah!" And as always, he kissed himself in the mirror.

"Ahem... As I was saying..." the long black-haired Smurfette continued. "Just smurf along while we get the rest of the work done."

"Aye, I'm sure Papa Smurf wouldn't mind at all, lad." Gutsy said.

"And thank you so much for all your help, Handy." the farmer Smurf in the green, tattered, overalls implied.

"Awww, anytime Farmer. And thanks everysmurf! I'll be back in time for dinner! Smurf you later!" Handy then dashed off waving goodbye to the Smurfs.

"And don't forget about Hefty! He needs to smurf back here sometime!" Ashli called out to him.

"I won't!" Handy yelled back and went off.

"Hey Farmer, don't you have to clean up too?" Ashli wondered.

"Ah, no... I have quite a few more things to tend in the fields." Farmer replied. "But thank you."

"Hmmmm..." the little Smurfette stroked her chin with her forefinger, smirking with an evil expression and looked down at the ever-so forgettable Lazy Smurf, still sound asleep. "If you wouldn't mind some extra assistance in your garden... then maybe you wanna..." She gave him a gesture tilting her head to the side of her shoulder looking down at Lazy.

"Heheh..." Farmer responded with a sneer. "I reckon' I can use a little more help from somesmurf doing absosmurfly nothing..." Soon he lifted up his pitch fork making for a nice aim at Lazy's lazy butt. He had been sleeping on his stomach the whole time, with his little blue butt stuck up in the air. Suddenly...

"YEEOW!" Lazy shouted, waking up from his nap and sprinting in the air and falling back down. He smurfed around in circles rubbing his tender rear from the pointed tool Farmer had used on him. He then stopped running, still rubbing his little rump.

"Now that you're finally awake and smurf, there's work to be done in the fields." Farmer said to Lazy with a cocky look on his face. Lazy couldn't help but moan at the idea, all disappointed.

"Hahaha! That woke him up... for GOOD!" Gutsy implied. Soon both Ashli and Gutsy laughed along with Lazy in bitter defeat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest, Handy had smurfed with him a new clean set of overalls and hat, along with a bath towel to a nearby lake. He set them to the side by a small sitting rock and took out his red pointed pencil from his left ear. Then he walked up to the lake and stripped off his dirty blue-denim overalls and hat. He dipped his bare blue foot into the water, feeling for the temperature. It was just right and not too cold. Handy dove right in swimming right back up to the surface. And the dirt on his face and body had washed away out of existence. He never felt so good having to have this special 'me' time to himself. Then Handy decided to take a little swim going back underwater.<p>

Somewhere in the trees, there was one other Smurf watching Handy having his time alone. Getting closer to the tip of the branch, it was none other than Hefty Smurf looking down upon him. The mechanic Smurf soon reached back up to the surface of the water taking in some oxygen. The strong Smurf's expression caught a little smile seeing Handy coming out. The smaller Smurf then caressed his arms gently with his hands basking in the fresh, crisp, cooling water. And while he was feeling smurfy and free, he sang a little tune continuing to bathe in the lake.

_Through our childhood days, when we were smurfy and young,_

_We would laugh and play, as we smurfed along._

_You would carry me close to that one thing we both share,_

_Is our friendship and love, no smurf cannot tear._

_But now, something has changed between us. Something I cannot see._

_Is it more than we've imagined? Was this meant to be?_

_I found myself yearning, all through my life,_

_Knowing who I knew for so long, has been there by my side..._

Hefty was so amazed by the sound of his voice. He had always known Handy had such an amazing singing voice. But when he heard the words carefully, he soon realized he was singing about him. He couldn't help but smile and felt his heart flutter at the same time. He then lay on his strong stomach at the edge of the sturdy tree branch with one hand holding his cheek and the other dangling down. Hefty took in a deep long sigh, listening to the beautiful lyrics Handy had sung.

"Oh, Handy... Not only you are beautiful... but your voice is absosmurfly the most beautiful thing than any other Smurf."

Handy, still basking in the lake felt chills down his spine, feeling he was being watched. But he still continued soaking in and continued his beautiful song about his one and only true love... Hefty.

_When I am weak, you'll be my strength to keep me strong,_

_And when you are close to me, I know you'd do me no wrong._

_You are the only smurf, who is proud and true,_

_And keeps me happy, now that I have you..._

Hefty's voice began to shutter and sighed again at the mechanic's angelic voice. A shade of purple appeared on his cheeks, feeling flushed and in love at the same time looking down upon Handy. He let one of his legs dangle from the branch and closed his eyes, still listening to Handy's voice.

_I have fallen in love, with the Smurf I know,_

_Our hearts have become one, as you begin to show,_

_That you'll always be there,_

_No matter where we go,_

_Our love will stay strong, true and blue, now that we're here._

_And no smurf... can ever tear us apart…._

_Because now we are together as one, heart to heart..._

Soon after, Handy finished his song and took in a long sigh putting his hand on his heart, feeling every beat. "Oh Hefty... Where are you? I already miss you so much. I need you..." The handyman Smurf stood there in the middle of the lake for a little, thinking of his beloved Smurf. _"Hefty..."_ Then he turned to swim back to smurf out of the water. As he walked out of the lake, he wrapped his arms around feeling very cold, making his way to his towel and clothes he left earlier. He took the towel and quickly wrapped himself good and smurf, feeling warm from getting any colder.

Back on the branch, Hefty opened his eyes and saw that Handy was finally out. He then got himself up and slowly smurfed back to the tree to climb down. The ever-so-smart Smurf finished drying off and smurfed his clean hat right on along with his pencil on his ear. He released the towel from him as he made for his clean pair of overalls to put on. Handy, after getting all dressed and cleaned up exhaled, feeling much better. He then went back near the lake to smurf up his dirty clothes.

"Ahh man... I should've smurfed my clothes while I was bathing!" He walked back up with his dirty clothes and put them inside his used bath towel and sighed. "Oh well... at least I'm all clean and smurfy is all that matters. Maybe once Hefty smurfs back home soon; he'll know and see how smurfy I am."

"Oh, I think he already knows!" a voice called.

Handy jumped and gasped at the same time wondering and looking who it was. "Who's there?"

"Up further!" the voice called again.

Handy, scared and curious, walked up further and seen a big tree straight ahead. When he looked, he gave a surprised gasp. There, leaning against the tree with his legs crossed was Hefty Smurf himself, looking at him with that sexy smolder on his smurfy face.

"Hefty...!"

"Hey, Handy. Ya want some of this?" Hefty then flexed one of his arm muscles, showing off his best physique to the smaller Smurf.

Handy didn't know what else to say while he admired the heart-tattooed Smurf's body strength. "Ohhhh, yes!" he finally responded with his tail wagging excitedly.

"Then come to daddy, pretty thing..." the strong Smurf said to him.

Handy blushed with excitement and came closer to him by the tree. He then held his strong arm, giving out a little coo. "Ohohoo..." Hefty flexed it more showing his strongest physique and strength to his blue lover.

"Ya like that?"

"Mhmmmm... yes." Handy sighed happily.

"How about this?" The strong Smurf flexed his other arm, showing off more than the last.

"Rawrr... you're so damn sexy..." Handy replied, feeling his other arm.

"Hehe, my little tiger..." Hefty said earning another little roar from Handy as he blushed. The muscular Smurf then chuckled and cupped the younger Smurf's cheek with his hand.

"Oh Hefty..." Handy said, as he laid his arms around him.

"Handy..." Hefty replied looking deeply into his eyes.

Handy soon closed his eyes and gave him a seductive kiss. He had already missed this Smurf so much; he couldn't fight back the feeling. Hefty had too kissed him back, giving out a little moan. _"Mmhnnn..."_

"Ahwww, I love you so much." Handy said to him.

Hefty smiled down at him and responded back, "I love ya too Handy..."

The little Smurf then cuddled against the strong Smurf. Hefty nuzzled his nose up to Handy's. He giggled as he nuzzled back on his. "Hahwwww..."

"You're so cute." Hefty said.

Handy blushed at being called '_cute_' looking down, feeling embarrassed.

"You're even cuter when you blush, heheh..." Hefty continued with his words.

"Ahwwww, Heftyyyy...!" The mechanic blushed even more and kissed his cheek. Hefty too also blushed and sighed happily.

"Oh Hefty... I always have butterflies in my stomach when I'm near you."

"Awww, babe... I feel the same way when I feel my heart fluttering."

"I just can't tell you enough how much I love you."

"Awww, Handy..."

Hefty then felt his heart racing. Handy smiled up at him and placed his hand on Hefty's heart and sighed.

"You'll always have a place in my heart," the muscle-bound Smurf said, feeling his heart race faster.

"Ahwwww, you'll always have a place in my heart, too..." Handy responded, holding him tight. "...My dear..."

"Oh... Handy... I love ya so much." Hefty then embraced him tighter as both their hearts felt one another racing at the same time.

Handy sighed replying back, "I love you too..." when he too felt their hearts racing at the same time. "...I always will."

_"Forever and always..."_ Hefty whispered.

"Oh Hefty... what would I do without you?"

"Question is... What would** I **do without you?" Hefty smiled.

The smart Smurf giggled and blushed. He then laid his head on Hefty's chest and closed his eyes. The bigger Smurf sighed deeply and closed his eyes too.

"Please don't ever leave me..." Hefty pleaded.

"I will never **ever** leave you..." Handy said, holding him tight. "I promised you at our first night that I'll always be by your side..."

"And I promise I'll do the same for you, my love..."

Handy later then kissed him on the lips seductively as Hefty accepted the kiss and explored his mouth deep within.

_"Mhh..."_ Handy let his tongue in and licked over it.

_"Hah..."_ Hefty goes in deeper.

The smaller Smurf pulled his head closer to him, licking with more passion. _"Ahhw..."_

_"Haww... Handy..."_ Hefty moaned.

_"Nhh..."_ Handy started to pant. _"Hefty..."_

The strong Smurf soon took him by the hips and deepened the kiss. The slender Smurf laid his arms around his neck and panted harder. _"Ahh..."_

Hefty started to pant faster. _"Ahhnnn..." _Then he moved one hand down gripping Handy's little blue butt. _"Mmmhhh..."_

_"Ahhhw!" _Handy moaned with pleasure.

Then after, Hefty began to stroke his tail and tickled it, while kissing him more deeply. Handy couldn't help but giggle and waggle his tail. Hefty chuckled at his reaction and tickled him more. Handy giggled more feeling his tail being tortured by the muscled Smurf's tickles. He then had to break the kiss because of it.

"Hehehehehe, Heftyyyy! This is mean! I'm ticklish!" Handy laughed so much and soon started to tickle Hefty's tail as revenge.

"Hahahahahahaha! Handy!" He couldn't stop laughing and wiggled his own tail. As payback, he tickled Handy's sides.

"Hehehehehehe!" Handy tried to stop him, but he failed. "Stop it! I can't breathe! Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Hefty tickled him more.

"Heftyyy!" Handy cried and then fell to the ground. "Hahahahahaha!" He kept laughing so hard as tears came bursting out from all the excitement. Hefty then hovered on top of him, looking down upon him, laughing as Handy soon looked up at him.

"Hehehehe! Oh, Hefty!" He then took a deep breath to help ease down his laughter. "Haaaahhh..." But he still giggled for a bit.

"Aww Handy, you are quite a wonder!" Hefty chuckled.

"Ahwww, why?"

"Heh... I don't know, but you sure are! Hehe..."

"Hahaha, ahwww..."

Handy then pulled Hefty's head down to his as he rubbed his nose against his. Hefty rubbed his nose back.

"Hehehehehe..." Hefty blushed.

"Hahwww..." Handy soon kissed his nose. "I love you."

"Heh... I love ya too." Hefty replied.

The Smurf in the blue-denim overalls hugged him in a sweet embrace as the heart-tattooed Smurf kissed the Smurf on his cheek. Handy blushed and stroked his hand over the back of his head until Hefty soon started to kiss his neck.

_"Mhmmm..."_ Handy loved it when he kissed him there as he held him tight. Hefty began to suckle on his sweet neck, earning a moan from the smaller Smurf.

_"Ahww, Hefty..."_ Handy moaned.

The strong Smurf licked over his neck more and moved down to his chest.

_"Mhm, ahww..."_ Handy started to pant and blush.

_"Hahh... ahh..."_ Hefty licked his chest more as Handy soon felt his heart racing.

_"Ahhww..."_

Hefty licked the pulse of his heart racing through his chest. _"Hawww..." _he sighed and blushed.

_"Ahwww... Hefty..." _the hard-working Smurf panted more.

_"Haaa... Like that?"_ Hefty said, huskily.

_"Mhmmmm, I love it..."_

_"Hahhh... hawww... Oh... Handy... I want you right now..." _Hefty looked hungrily into his eyes, very eager to please his sweet, admired Smurf.

_"Then take me now... Do what you want with me..."_ Handy begged, wanting his big and strong Smurf to hurry.

"As you wish... Handy, _my love..._" Hefty then held him as he slowly pulled the straps off of Handy's overalls.

_"Oh Hefty..." _Handy cooed as he looked at him with seductive eyes.

Hefty smiled seductively, licking his lips and began to pull the straps right off his arms. Handy felt his heart racing faster and blushed more.

"You're so beautiful Handy... I wish you were always like this..." Hefty responded, then kissing his sweet lips. The little Smurf accepted the kiss and put both of his hands on Hefty's cheeks. Then Hefty put one hand on Handy's hand, deepening the kiss.

_"Mhh..."_ Handy began to pant and tongue him.

_"Hahh... haaa..."_ Hefty felt his tongue inside his, smurfing deeper. Handy had then explored his mouth with more passion. _"Ahww..."_

Soon after, Hefty used his other hand to get inside Handy's overalls feeling for his 'smurf', tonguing him with lust. Handy moaned as he felt Hefty's hand on his 'smurf' while the strong Smurf himself begins to pump it slowly, making his 'smurf' feel a little hard.

Handy panted hard as he felt a stiff smurfing in his loose clothes._ "Ahh... Hefty..."_

Hefty then rubbed his 'smurf' a little harder. _"Oh Handy..."_

_"Ahh... ahhww... I need to... get rid of these overalls... ahh..." _Handy felt even more smurfier, pleading Hefty to let himself free out of his clothes.

"Don't worry, hon... Let me..." Hefty then took his hand out of his smurf and overalls and soon pulled the rest of them down. Handy's smurf bounced excitedly out of his clothes as Hefty pulled the leggings out.

"Ahhh... that's better..." Handy felt relieved as he looked at him with a seductive smile.

"Feels great to be out in the open again?" Hefty smiled with one brow raised.

"Oh yes, it does..." Handy said as he then pulled his head closer to his and licked over Hefty's lips.

"Heheh..." the muscle-bound Smurf began to sigh. "You're voice is so beautiful..."

"Ahwww...Your voice is beautiful too... and your eyes... and your mouth... and your nose." Handy said and giggled.

"Aww... but Handy... the way you sing? That beautiful song I heard earlier while you were smurfing in the lake?" Hefty sighed again with sensual bliss. "It really touched my heart."

And with a surprised shock, Handy blushed realizing that Hefty heard him all this time. "You... y-y-you were listening?"

"Yes." Hefty replied as his eyes glistened. "I... I never knew how smurfy your voice was until now... and how much I really mean to you..."

Handy blushed even more, hearing those sweet words, his ever-so-strong Smurf said to him. "Oh Hefty..." Handy said, embracing him. "...Of course you mean a lot to me... I love you..." He then held him real tight, sharing this smurfy moment with him.

Hefty had soon let a single tear fall down from his eyes and felt his heart racing, hugging him back. "And I love you, Handy Smurf."

Handy sighed dreamily, stroking over his back.

"Oh, Handy..." Hefty smiled and stroked the back of his head.

"Hefty..." Handy responded happily, kissing his cheek.

"Let's '_smurf_', heheh..." Hefty said coyly, wanting to give his beautiful Smurf all his love.

"Ohh, with pleasure..." Handy replied, innocently.

The muscular Smurf then slowly took off his pants, revealing his hard, strong 'smurf'. The slender Smurf took a look on Hefty's strong 'smurf' as he licked over his lips hungrily. Then Hefty lifted one of Handy's legs up feeling for his entrance, taking a deep breath and slowly slid inside him carefully. Handy then moaned as he entered him. _"Ahhww..."_

Hefty moaned back, pushing his way deep inside Handy and exhaled through his nose.

_"Ahhh... Oh yeah... This feels good..."_ Handy sighed.

"Oh... and you love it, don't ya?" Hefty asked, huskily.

"Of course I do..." Handy replied, cooing.

"Mmmm..." Hefty licked his lips, seductively. "Bet'cha want more of that?"

_"Oh yes..."_ Handy answered with hesitation, looking at him with lust.

With his eyes hooded, Hefty replied, "Then let me give ya what I've got, Handy-boy..." And with that, he slipped in and out of Handy slowly, wrapping his hand around Handy's smurf.

_"Ahh... ahww..." _Handy begins to pant and pressed his lower body up against his.

_"Hhhmmmm... Oh yeah... Keep smurfing there..." _Hefty smurfed a little harder in him, beginning to pant.

_"Mhmmm..."_ Handy kept pressing against him. _"Ahhh..." _he moaned.

_"Handy..."_ the muscle Smurf moaned as he wrapped one arm around the small Smurf, lifting him up more for stimulation and satisfaction.

_"Ahh... ahh... Hefty..."_ the Smurf panted hard, putting his hands on the back of Hefty's head and kissed him with lust. _"Hahh..."_

Hefty soon tongued him as he accepted the kiss, and panted faster.

_"Mhhhmmm..." _The mechanic Smurf licked over his tongue until he begins to move his body up and down to please Hefty as he moaned louder. _"Ahhh... hah..."_

"Oh Handy... You are on fire!" the strong Smurf cried as he continued to deepen the kiss.

_"Ahh... ah..."_ Handy then moved faster up and down. _"Ohww... Hefty..." _he panted and moaned hard.

_"Ahhh... Ah... Ha... Oh... Baby..."_ Hefty moaned louder and panted harder.

_"Hahh... hah... ahh... hahww..."_ Handy soon held him tight as he kept moving up and down, harder on Hefty.

Hefty pushed in and out of the little Smurf, harder and faster._ "Ahhh... Haaa..." _He soon felt his heart racing uncontrollably.

_"Ahh... ahh... Hefty... Hah... Hefty..."_ Handy moaned louder as he begins to sweat.

_"Yeah... haa... ah... Keep smurfin' my name... Haah... Haw..." _Sweat began to drip from Hefty's face as he felt very close to his peak.

As granted, the handyman Smurf continued to chant his name._ "Hefty... hah... hahh... Hefty... Hefty...!" _Then he begins to pant harder as the muscled Smurf kept filling him up.

_"Hahhh... Yes...__ are you close?..."_ the strong Smurf said to him, feeling him from the inside.

_"Yes... hahh... ahh... yes I am! Hahhh..." _Handy's heart was now beginning to race at the same rate as Hefty's. The heart-tattooed Smurf soon pumped Handy's smurf to the max at full speed as his smurfing, panting much faster, keeping in rhythm.

_"Ohhhhww... Yeah... hahh... almost, Hefty... almost...! Ahhh... ahh..." _Handy continued to sweat more, feeling _**very**_ close now.

Hefty was nearly close to his peak as he kept smurfing him, and rubbing his smurf harder. _"I want ta... haa... hear ya... smurf out my name... ahhh... please..."_

_"Ahh... hahh... hah..." _the Smurf panted when he couldn't hold it in anymore._ "Aaahhhh..." _Handy then smurfed his load all over Hefty and himself, crying out his name. _"__**AAAAHHHHHW HEFTY! **__Hefty! Ahhh... __**Hefty**__...!"_

_"Ahh... ah... hnnn..."_ Hefty soon joined his lover as he exploded inside of him, crying out his name also. _"__**AHHHWWW HANDYYYY! **__Oh God...! __**Handy**__...!"_

_"Ahhwww... hahh..."_ the little blue Smurf panted fast, laying his arms around the strong blue Smurf's neck and looked deep in his eyes. "That... hah... ahww... that was _amazing..._!"

Hefty panted fast, feeling his heart slowdown from their excitement. "Handy... hah... You beautiful smurf...!" He reacted quickly and kissed him passionately. Handy accepted the kiss, thereafter licking over his sweet lips.

"...Ahw... Hefty... I love you so much..."

Hefty sighed romantically and replied, stroking Handy's cheek, "I love you more than anything in this world." Soon after, he looked down at the mess they made. Handy smiled and then also looked down.

"...Ohh... And I just took a bath..." he giggled. "I think we need to take one again."

"Well, I'm up for it if you are." Hefty said, smiling.

"Of course I am." Handy responded, happily, kissing his cheek.

Afterwards, Hefty got himself up and pulled Handy up from the soft soiled ground. He then pulled him along as they both ran down to the lake. Handy giggled running after him, holding his hand. And as they made it closer, they both jumped in at the same time splashing into the fresh water. Both Smurfs later popped their heads from the water and splashed at each other, laughing.

"Hahaha!" Handy giggled as he stopped splashing. Soon he took a deep breath and pulled Hefty with him down underwater. He held him and looked in his eyes with a smile on his face as Hefty looked into his eyes as well and smiled back in return. Both their eyes were blue and true, just like their love for each other as they still gazed at one another. The handy Smurf embraced him, feeling happy just being together with him. Hefty hugged him back tight as they floated underwater, reminiscing this beautiful moment. Then afterwards, Handy reached back up to the surface with him to take a breath.

Hefty breathed in, and looked at Handy all sleek and wet, and mostly, beautiful. However, he suddenly began to notice his pencil on his left ear was gone. "Uh, Handy...? I think ya lost your pencil."

Handy felt for it on his ear and knew Hefty was right and gasped. "Oh! Oh no, this was a new one..." He looked around, seeing if he had found any traces of it.

"Wait here." Hefty said to him as he then took in a deep breath and dived back underwater. He swam as quickly as smurf, looking for Handy's red pencil. He soon smurfed it down below in the sands, making his way to reach to go get it. But suddenly, he began to feel faint as if he was almost about to lose oxygen.

Handy was still back up on the surface, as he waited for him. He soon started to worry when Hefty didn't come back up in a while. So he took the chance and took a deep breath, diving back underwater as well to go look for him. He searched for him high and low until he finally found him...unconscious, and out of breath. Handy became instantly shocked, finding him like this. Then he quickly grabbed him and swam back up to the surface, pulling him out of the water.

He had then laid him on the ground of the riverside away from the lake and reacted nervously wrecked, trying to revive him. "Hefty! Oh God, Hefty! Come on, wake up!" He tried to revive him again by pressing his chest. But nothing happened, and he didn't wake up. Then the mechanic Smurf took a deep breath and performed mouth to mouth resuscitation. He kept repeating this for a while. Then suddenly, Hefty's eyes woken and coughed up the water inside him, gasping and catching his breath, taking in some air. Handy was then relieved as Hefty finally opened his eyes.

"Hefty!" He embraced him hastily and started to cry. "Are you crazy?!"

Hefty noticed how upset and worried Handy was as he embraced him back. "It's alright. I'm fine now, thanks to you."

Handy soon held him tighter while he was still crying. "Don't ever do this again, do you hear me? **NEVER!**"

The strong Smurf began to feel his own heart breaking seeing Handy so hurt and distressed. He had realized that he almost lost his own life for him. "I... I'm sorry..."

The younger Smurf calmed down a bit and cried, "...Just because of that stupid pencil!"

"I got it...?" Hefty responded and opened up his blue palm revealing, his pencil.

And as Handy saw the pencil, he began to exclaim, "Hefty! You're crazy! This goddamn worthless pencil almost cost your life!"

Hefty put his head down, feeling so ashamed having to jump to conclusions at a time like this. "I said I was sorry." But the young Smurf was not finished with him yet.

"My God, Hefty! Don't you know what would've happened if I had not been here?" He soon thereafter cried again, shaking him. "I... I almost lost you!"

Hefty's eyes widened, seeing Handy cry more. He then had a sad look on his face worried for his loved Smurf and held him close. "Handy..."

"You know that I would kill myself if I'd lost you, because I just can't live without you!" Handy yelled and held him tight.

After hearing that, Hefty held him really tight, letting tears burst from his eyes. **"I'M SORRY HANDY, PLEASE!"**

Handy then looked in his eyes, putting his hands on Hefty's cheeks while tears were still running down his face. "Please promise me, you'll never do something like this again!"

Hefty took a hold of Handy's hand gently and sniffled. "I promise... I promise I'll never do anything that'll cost us both our lives. I need you Handy... And... I'm so sorry I frightened you." Soon more tears came down the heart-tattooed Smurf as Handy wiped them out of his face and embraced him again.

"Oh, Hefty..." the Smurf replied and calmed down a bit again.

_"I'm sorry..."_ Hefty whispered, holding Handy close, feeling an aching feeling in his heart.

"I love you... so much..." Handy said, holding him tight.

"And I love you... so much..." Hefty said with a broken voice, sobbing softly in Handy's embrace.

Handy gave him a soft kiss on his lips as the muscular Smurf opened his eyes and looked at him, with tears still streaming down his face. The mechanic Smurf then wiped more of his tears off of Hefty's face until he took his pencil from his grasp and placed it back on his left ear again.

"...Thank you..." Handy said to him, softly.

"...I don't want you to die because of me... You're too special for anything like this...' Hefty said as more tears fell upon him, holding his breaking heart.

"And I don't want you to die because of me...! ...Or in this case... because of my pencil." Handy implied pointing to it. He then put his hand on Hefty's heart and kissed away the tears on his face. Hefty soon began to smile again and held Handy tight. "I'm so glad, that I have you..." Handy sighed as he cuddled him.

Hefty sighed back saying, "And I'm glad I have you..." He then held onto him for a short while as they stayed locked up in their strong embrace. Things were quiet around here for a little while for these two until the bigger Smurf broke the silence.

"Handy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you smurf me that song? I want to hear your singing voice."

Handy blushed as he was asked for him to sing again. But he nodded with a gentle smile on his face and started to sing his special song, only for him.

_Through our childhood days, when we were smurfy and young,_

_We would laugh and play, as we smurfed along..._

Handy's hand smoothed his cheek with his angelic voice, singing softly to his beloved Smurf. Hefty smiled and sighed, holding Handy's hand against his cheek. Handy then looked deep in his eyes and smiled while he sung. Hefty's eyes started to glisten as he listened to the sweet words smurfing from Handy's sweet lips. He then rubbed his nose against his while he still sang.

_...Because now we are together as one, heart to heart..._

Handy rubbed his nose back against Hefty's as his song ended, giving him a lovely kiss on his lips.

"Oh Handy... I love you for everything. You're the most beautiful Smurf I would ever think I would have as a best friend until now... I love you with all my heart and smurf." Hefty sighed deeply and held him close to his heart.

"I love you too, my dear..." Handy said, embracing him and closes his eyes, "...I always will..."


	2. I think he won't mind

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 2. I think he won't mind…**

* * *

><p>A couple of days have passed after the incident down by the lake near River Smurf. It was another warm day, and Baker Smurf needed some fresh, picked smurfberries for one of his newest smurfberry desserts. He kindly asked if both Handy and Hefty would smurf him some by the smurfberry patches in the forest. They both agreed and went off in the afternoon.<p>

The two smurfy couple walked along a little path to the patches. And when no one was looking, being far away from Smurf Village, Hefty took a hold of Handy's blue hand, gently. The small Smurf looked up to him and smiled, giving a little blush on his cheeks. Hefty smiled back as they made their way to the smurfberry patches. Most of them were just about ready to be picked and eaten, and the sizes of them were imaginable. Their colors were a deep shade of blue and violet, mixed and well-blended in. The juices were very sweet as Hefty and Handy both tasted one before picking for harvest.

Handy licked the sweet juices from his lips, enjoying its succulent taste from Mother Nature herself. Hefty began to pick each one with Handy, smurfing each berry into one big basket they had smurfed with them. The strong Smurf decided to have another smurfberry and licked the outside of it, before popping it in his mouth. He circled the smurfberry around his sweet, tasteful, lips and looked upon the inventing Smurf picking more berries. Handy picked the last ones on one side of the brush, and the basket was merely half full. He turned to see Hefty's progress and paused at the sight of him.

Hefty looked at him with his eyes hooded, sucking on the berry gently with his lips. His cheeks flushed to a shade of purple, lapping his tongue around the sweet, succulent, smurfberry. Some drool started to drizzle from his mouth and closed his eyes, while he continued his performance. Handy's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed to purple. The heart-tattooed Smurf let out a little moan and pushed the smurfberry into his mouth. The juices burst inside as Hefty tasted its sensational flavor, ending it with a swallow.

"He…Hefty…!" Handy said, surprisingly aroused.

The strong Smurf opened his eyes and looked down at him. He gave him a seductive smile as he wiped the drool off of his face and licked his lips. The little Smurf just stared at him with a, "Wow…" feeling more flushed and awestruck as ever before.

Then Hefty chuckled and said, "Why are you so adorable, Handy?"

Handy began to blush more and did not know how to react or say. "I... uhh..." His words were to make little to no sense while he stared upon the bigger Smurf.

"Handy?"

"Hmm?"

"Hehehe... you are just so cute..." Hefty replied.

"Ahw Heftyyyy…." Handy said, feeling quite embarrassed, smiling down.

The strong Smurf walked up to him and kissed him on his lips as the mechanic Smurf accepts it.

"Mmmm, your lips taste like candy...," Hefty said, huskily, "You definitely have sexy lips."

Handy giggled and looked away, feeling more blushed as ever. He then turned back to him and looked in his blue eyes. "Hefty?"

"What is it, babe?" Hefty asked.

"I love you…" Handy responded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, honey..." the muscled Smurf said and smiled.

"Hahwwww..." Handy cuddled against him and rested his head on the broad Smurf's shoulder.

"I'll always love you, no matter what happens." Hefty said stroking the Smurf's back of his head.

"So will I."

Handy caressed Hefty's back with his fingertips ever so gently. Hefty soon began to feel goose bumps all over his body by the touch of Handy's magic fingers. He felt as if his body was melting into the feeling of the Smurf's sensual touch. His breath hitched and held Handy very close to him as he began to speak.

"Awww Handy...I want you right now!"

The younger Smurf blushed and was surprised that his handsome lover wanted him so desperately at this time of the day. "Oh Hefty…." He said as he begins kissing him on the lips.

Hefty holds him tight, groping his little blue butt, earning a pant from the small Smurf as he blushed. Hefty soon started to pant and blush along with him when Handy begins to slip his tongue inside his mouth. The muscle-bound Smurf moaned feeling up the Smurf's rear for more pleasure, as Handy starts to feel horny. Hefty feels the bulge from Handy's lower mid-section of his overalls smurfing up against him.

"Mmmm... feelin' smurfy, are we?" Hefty implied with a wink.

"Mhmmm, oh yes..." Handy responded, very excited.

Hefty licks his lips erotically. "Ahhh...I love it when you look and feel '_smurfy_'."

"Hehehe..." Then the Smurf looks at him with seductive eyes.

"So, where would you like me to _'smurf'_?" Hefty asked, giving a gestured hint.

Handy took hold of both Hefty's hands and brought him further away from the smurfberry patches. He then let's go of him and lays down gently on the soft, spring green grass. He looks straight up into the strong Smurf's eyes, seductively. "Right here," he replied with arousal.

"Then let's have some fun, shall we?" the strong Smurf said smiling with one eye brow rose up.

"Oh yes..." Handy cooed.

"Oh baby..."

Handy licks over his own lips and starts to strip off his overalls, slowly. Hefty strips down his pants and kneeled over the Smurf's body, looking deep in his eyes. The handyman Smurf lays his arms around his neck and sat up while Hefty pressed his hands against his hips. Handy then gives him a seductive kiss, licking over Hefty's lips.

"_Mmmmmmm..."_ Hefty soon starts to tongue him.

The smaller Smurf licks over his tongue and starts to pant. _"Mhhh..."_

"Ahhwww..." the strong Smurf panted.

The little blue Smurf strokes over his back and holds him tight as the broader Smurf fondles his tail with a tickle. Handy giggled and waggles his tail, feeling really 'smurfy.' Hefty chuckled and grabs his blue rear once again, kneading it.

"Ahwww...!" Handy cried with a moan.

The big, strong, Smurf panted while he felt up his sides a little more. "Ya like that?"

"Ahwww, yes I do..." the Smurf sighed.

"Then ya wanna go a bit further?"

"Of course..." Handy implied, blushing.

Hefty then lays him back on the grass, as Handy looks deep in his eyes. The bigger Smurf couldn't help but smile at his pretty face.

"Ahw Hefty… I love your sexy lips…"

Hefty licks them, erotically. "Heheh..."

Then Handy pulls him closer and licks over Hefty's lips.

"Ohhh..." Hefty sighed.

"I love you so much, my dear..." Handy said to him.

"And I love you... my one and only..." Hefty responded back.

The inventor Smurf holds him tight in an everlasting embrace. Hefty, surprisingly enough gets in between Handy's legs as the Smurf felt excited. The heart-tattooed Smurf lifts his legs up and pushes slowly into him. He soon blushes as he begins to fill him up.

"_Ahhw..."_ the mechanic Smurf moaned.

Soon after, the muscled Smurf pushes in and out slowly, giving out a moan of passion. _"Awwhhh..."_

"_Ahwww, oh yeah..."_ Handy panted as he began to feel his 'smurf' stiff up again.

Hefty then took hold of his 'smurf' and begins to rub it gently.

"_Hahwwww... Hefty..."_

"_Oh Handy..." _the muscle-bound Smurf sighed, caressing Handy's smurf.

"_Hahhw, you're so smurfy..."_

"_Haaahhh...You're the smurfiest..."_

"_Mhmmmm... please Hefty... faster!"_

Hefty soon smurfs faster inside of Handy, filling him up, and rubs his smurf at the same pace.

"_Hahwww...!"_ Handy cried, beginning to sweat. _"That's good... hah..."_ Then he presses his lower body against him, getting more pleasure and arousal from the strong, hefty, Smurf.

"_Ohh...! Yeah... that's real smurfy right there...!"_ Hefty howled, panting harder and sweated.

"_Hahh... hahh... Hefty..."_ Handy moaned.

"_Ahhh...haahhh… huhhh...Keep smurfing my name..."_ the big Smurf moaned lustfully.

"_Hefty... H-Hefty...!"_ he chanted, panting harder.

"_Hah...Hahh..! Almost there...awww you're so hot!"_ Hefty panted and smurfed faster inside of the small Smurf.

"_Hefty... ohwwww, Hefty... hahh..."_

"_That's it..."_ The muscular Smurf's heart begins to race fast. _"I love your enchanting voice just begging for ya to smurf..."_

"_Yeahwww... I... almost... hahh..." _Handy was near his peak as his heart started to race as smurfy as Hefty's.

"_Hahh...ha... Aww, Handy... so close..."_ Hefty felt near to his climax, smurfing inside and pumping harder on Handy's smurf.

"_Ahh... ahh... Hefty...! Hefty!"_ Handy cried, and soon after releases his load. _**"AHHHHHWW, HEFTY!"**_

"_Ahh...ahh...AHH!"_ Hefty cried too as he smurfed his load inside. _**"HANDY!"**_

"_Hahh... hahh..."_ Handy panted fast as his heart begins to slow down. _"Ohw… this was... so smurfy... hahh…"_

"_Haahh...haa...Totally...worth it...hahhww..."_ Hefty implied, panting fast while sweat strolled down his face.

"Hahh... please stay in this position for a while... I just love to feel you inside of me..." Handy said, blushing.

Hefty's heart races again and smiled. "Hahh... anything for you...I'd smurf on forever if I wanted ta..."

"_Hahwww…"_ Handy pulls his head closer to him and kisses his romantic Smurf. Hefty kisses him back, and slips his tongue in him. Handy then licked over his tongue with passion. _"Mhmmm…"_

"_Awwhh..."_ Hefty sighed.

"_Hahww... Oh Hefty."_ He said, breaking the kiss and looked in his dreamy, blue eyes.

"_Ahhh Handy..."_ Hefty said, smiling.

"I'm just so happy that I have you..." Handy said, happily.

"And I'm happy that you are here..." Hefty responded, looking in Handy's beautiful blue eyes.

"I just can't tell you how much I love you, my sweetheart." The young Smurf said to him.

"Neither can I...I can't count how long it's been since that night."

"Me neither…" Handy agreed. "...and still no one knows about us..."

"Hehehehe... God, I love ya so..." Hefty happily said, embracing him gently.

"Ahwww, I love you too." Handy replied, cuddling him.

"Hope no smurf suspected us being out for too long," the big Smurf wondered remembering they still had to smurf more smurfberries.

"Me too..." the smaller Smurf replied. "Baker just wanted us to pick some smurfberries, right?"

"I believe so."

"Ahrr, I hope he doesn't ask what's been taking us so long..." Handy said feeling worried.

"Nah, I think he won't mind." Hefty responded with a smile.

"Hehe, if you say so..." Handy kissed his cheek, feeling more relieved.

"How are you holdin' up down there?" the strong Smurf asked as he winked, looking down where his 'smurf' was, still inside the handy Smurf.

"Oh, pretty good," the Smurf said and giggled "It's comfortable on the soft grass."

"Hehe... I bet'cha want more of me," Hefty suggested, seductively.

"Of course... I can never get enough of you." Handy reacted excitedly and felt his heart racing.

"Hmmmm...well calm down there, tiger..." the muscular Smurf implied, "I'll give ya a little more satisfaction..."

"Ohhwww, I can't wait…" the Smurf said as his breath hitched, panting a little.

"So, I take it ya want me to smurf you off again?"

"Mhmmm…" Handy replied, hungrily, feeling his heart race faster. "Please….hah… _smurf me_…"

Hefty smiled so sweetly at him as he adjusts himself again and pulls him into a sweet embrace, sitting him up. Handy holds him tight during their endearing moment. _"Hahww…"_

Hefty soon starts smurfing him again, feeling hornier than the last.

"_Hah... ahwww... oh yeah..."_ Handy enjoyed every moment of his big, strong, Smurf filling him up more with sexual bliss.

"_Aw, Handy..."_ Hefty sighed, pushing him in harder.

"_Hahh, hahw... that's good."_ Handy cooed, feeling the movements of him pressing in. Then he starts licking his neck.

"_Ahh...hahh...Awww... Smurf my neck!"_ Hefty exclaimed and began to pant.

And with Hefty's wish, Handy bites his neck, claiming him and making his mark. _"Mhhmm…"_

"_**GAUHHH!"**_ the heart-tattooed Smurf cried loud, panting harder and smurfing him good.

Handy bites and licks his neck with more passion and moaned.

"_Awwww...Hahhhh...Aaaaaa..." _Hefty felt Handy's tongue suckling his neck harder as he begins to moan louder.

"_Mhhmmmm…"_ Handy panted hard, feeling his 'smurf' rising high and smurfy again.

"_Awww...yeah...!"_ Hefty howled, pushing in faster.

"_Ahwww... hahh…"_ Handy cried, holding him tight.

Hefty reached for Handy's smurf and begins pumping it again.

"_Hahww, yeah..."_ the mechanic Smurf moaned.

"_Ha...ha...Handy..."_ Hefty moaned louder, and felt his heart racing.

"_Hahh... Hefty..."_ Handy moaned more and started to sweat.

Hefty soon started sweat and felt his body dampen in their afterglow. _"Ha...hahh...haa...ha..."_ He then pants faster as Handy pushes his lower body up against him. _"Hahh... hah..."_

"_Hahh...keep smurfing...I'm almost there..."_ the muscle-bound Smurf huffed.

Handy keeps pushing against him with brute force, panting harder. _"Haa... hah..."_ Hefty rocks his whole smurf inside of him close to his release.

"_Hahh... ohwww... ohww Hefty..."_ Handy cried, moaning louder.

"_Yes...hahh...__**OH YEEAH!**__"_ Hefty yelled, jerking Handy's smurf at full power and pace, getting close to his climax.

"_Yeahh... ahhh... almost... ahhh..."_ Handy too was close to his release as he pushed harder on Hefty.

"_Handy...I...I...hah...!"_ Hefty soon reached his peak and explodes himself inside him. _**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"_Ohhhw... H-Hefty...!"_ And with one last cry, Handy too smurfed his load all over him. _**"AHHHHWWWW!"**_

Both Smurfs then crashed to the ground, exhausted and panting hard and fast catching their breaths. Their blue skins were sleeked and shined with musk and afterglow basking around them. Then they looked at each other calming their breaths.

"H-handy..."

"Hah... hah... oh Hefty... you're so amazing..."

The strong Smurf then kneels back up over Handy, and spreads his finger on his own stomach and licks some of Handy's white 'smurf' off. Then he licked his lips, sexually, after tasting Handy.

"Hehehe, mhmmm, is it good?" Handy giggled.

"Mmmmmm oh yeah..." Hefty replied licking his lips again.

Hefty soon licked up the rest of him, earning a little moan from the slightly slender Smurf.

"Mmmmm…." Hefty moaned finishing up the last bit, licking his blue lips. "You're as tasty than a smurfberry."

"The smurfberries!" Handy gasped with his eyes widened. "We have to finish smurfing them!" Then after, the young Smurf looked at his body still sleek and shiny from 'smurfing' earlier. "Aww…but we can't smurf them with us dirty like this."

"You're right," Hefty agreed. "We don't want to smurf Baker tainted smurfberries."

"But there isn't a place anywhere around here we can smurf up." Handy said, sadly.

"Hmmm," the muscled Smurf pondered. "There is a little stream not too far where we smurfed. We can go there."

"Oh Hefty, what could I ever do without you?" Handy responded, happily.

Hefty smiled upon him as he lifts himself up along with Handy, smurfing his hand. They both walked off, taking their clothes with them to where Hefty smurfed the stream they passed earlier. Along the way, Handy noticed Hefty had a strange mark on his neck; he couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"What?" Hefty said, confused.

"Hehehe, you have a hickey!" Handy laughed.

"What?" He looked to the side of his neck and seen a deep purple mark exposed on his skin. "Handy!" he cried angrily, covering it.

"Well, you're the one who wanted me to bite ya, haha!" Handy said very clear and true.

"Yeah, well what are the others gonna think when they see me with this smurfin' mark clingin' to my neck!" Hefty reacted hastily.

"Well, you can say that you were smurfed by a really big mosquito." Handy suggested with a smile on his cute blue face and his little tongue sticking out.

"HANDY…!" Hefty blushed, feeling more angry with his hickey still covered. Handy snickered and giggled as they smurfed on their way to the stream. "Oh Hefty, you sure are somethin' else, haha!"


	3. Have faith in me

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 3. Have faith in me...**

* * *

><p>A few more days passed and things were normal around the village as it always been. Gargamel even attempted to try to catch one Smurf one day that week, but ended up failing as he normally did.<p>

It was a cloudy morning, and every Smurf had gotten up around their usual schedule and smurfed to the mess hall for breakfast. Everyone sat at a couple of tables lined in rows of ten. Down in the last row there were Hefty, Ashli, Brainy, and Gutsy sitting across the table from Clumsy, Handy, and Gutsy's girlfriend, Shini, along with a few Smurfs sitting with them.

Shini had been another newest addition to the village when Gutsy first found her after Ashli a few months back. Her hair color was brunette down to her shoulders. She wore a dark blue shirt and the traditional white pants all the other Smurfs wore other than Smurfette and Ashli. She didn't appreciate wearing a dress, feeling it made her look _too_ girly. She too also wore glasses as much to Brainy's, but hers were smaller and shaped more like rectangles.

"Ahwww, I can't wait to eat some of Baker's smurfy pancakes!" Shini said with anticipation.

"Me neither! They're just so smurfy!" Clumsy said with his sweet kid-like voice.

"Ohhh... I'm so hungry; I can eat an entire smurf house, whole!" Ashli exclaimed, feeling as hungry as Greedy Smurf.

"Then you wouldn't have any room at all for pancakes for a lifetime!" Gutsy replied.

"That's what I'm hoping for," the black, long-haired Smurfette said to him.

Gutsy laughed as soon as Baker Smurf came into the hall with a big plate of pancakes.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Eeek! Finally!" the brunette Smurfette cheered.

"Ahhh... Mama's gonna get some good eats today..." Ashli said, beginning to drool.

Then Brainy spoke, "Ashli Smurf, you know it's very unsmurfy to let yourself expose your saliva at the table when there's 100 Smurfs watching!"

"Make that 102, smurf for brains..." she responded, feeling paranoid.

"That's tellin' him, Lassie! Haha!" the Smurf in the blue and white plaid kilt said.

"Hahaha..." Shini grabbed one of the pancakes. "Ohohohoooo! You're mine, little pancake!" she said, poking it with her fork.

"Oh, they look so tasty!" Clumsy Smurf implied.

As each Smurf grabbed a piece, Handy and Hefty grabbed theirs and caught each other's eyes at the same time. The Smurfs began to dine on the pancakes while Ashli squirted globs of maple syrup, letting hers soak. Shini ate quietly, while looking upon Gutsy sitting across from him with a cute little smile on her face. Handy sat across from Hefty and looked at him while he ate. He tried not to blush while he looked upon Hefty's beautiful face.

While the Smurfs were eating, Clumsy looked to Brainy and asked him, "Oh hey Brainy, what are we gonna do today?"

"Oh Clumsy, must I smurf you everything? Papa Smurf wants all the Smurfs to smurf by at the meeting he's holding today this afternoon at the square. He said it was very important that **EVERYSMURF** must be there. Unlike some Smurfs who intend to goof off..."

"And what's that supposed to mean, hmm?" Ashli turned and questioned the Smurf with the glasses.

"What I'm trying to say here is, Ashli…" Brainy continued. "…that there are some Smurfs, other than you, who have not been doing a very smurfy job. There are some Smurfs who are _NOT_ smurfing up with their work, like they're supposed to.

"I do a good job!" the dark-haired Smurfette stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "I do a very good job! All you do all day is pester everysmurf to do what they have to smurf while you sit back and give orders to the rest of us! I try so hard to keep up, but I can't be the only female around doing all the hard labor the males do around here! There are 3 girls out of the Smurf popularity!"

"Brainy, I don't think that's the reason why Papa is havin' this meeting today," Hefty cuts in on the conversation.

"Oh Brainy, just smurf your mouth..." Shini responded, eating her pancake.

Clumsy then looks to Hefty. "What do you think **IS** the reason then?"

Hefty soon responded to the little, cute, klutzy Smurf. "Well, I heard there was an annual spring festival comin', up. And he wanted all of us to meet so we know what we have to smurf for the big event."

"Now that, I believe," Gutsy agreed.

"Ditto," Ashli replied, sitting back down.

"Same here," Shini said.

Clumsy turned to Brainy and shrugged as the smart-less Smurf folded his hands with a 'Hmph'! Handy, however, had been very quiet for quite some time as he looked at Hefty finishing up breakfast.

"But heyyy! A festival! I love festivals!" the brunette Smurfette said, with excitement.

"Yes, me too!" Clumsy agreed. "I wonder what kind of festival it's going to be!"

Handy, knowingly enough, was actually not listening the whole time. He was too busy staring at Hefty as he finishes up his breakfast too.

"Hefty did say it was a _'spring'_ festival." Ashli replied, "So I'm assuming there's gonna be rides, games, and possibly entertainment... Oh! I wonder what it's going to be like now! I'm already excited, I feel like a little girl again when I was still human!" She then squealed with delight.

Hefty chuckles at her enthusiasm. "Calm down, toots! Hehe…" Then soon after, he noticed the Smurf in the denim-blue overalls was looking at him this whole time.

"Whee, I'm sure it'll be lots of fun!" Shini said with glee.

The handy Smurf still looked at the broader Smurf, dreamily, not paying attention.

"Hehehe, aren't you exited too, Handy?" Clumsy said, poking his shoulder.

Handy suddenly woke from his daze. "Huh? …Oh! Y-yeah! Of course...!"

"I wonder if there will be any kissin' booths to smurf to, heheh..." Gutsy suggested, looking at Shini.

"Ehehehe," she reacted, blushing. "Oh that would be smurfy..."

"Haha, right you are!" he replied and winks at her.

While the Smurfs talked more about the topic, Handy looks back to Hefty seeing the strong Smurf giving him a smile. Handy smiles back and felt his heart fluttering, gazing at Hefty. Everything around the slender Smurf became a blur. But Hefty, sitting across from him, remained the same. He couldn't fight the hint of small blush, colored in his cheeks. He put his left elbow on the table and holds the side of his face in his hand, still witnessing the incredibly strong Smurf. Hefty folded his hands on the table and looked straight on at Handy.

Handy's eyes glittered and felt his heart racing. He looked into Hefty's deep blue eyes. He hadn't felt so smurfy in days and missed his company so much. He wanted to spend more time with him. But with the chores the Smurfs have been smurfing had been in the way, making them spend less time together. Even around night time. Then suddenly, the Smurf stopped and snaps back into reality. He realized soon enough that he didn't want the others to notice him gazing at Hefty the whole time. Hefty looked worriedly seeing Handy when he stood up from the table.

"Well uh, I've finished..." Handy soon spoke as he left the table.

Hefty sadly looked, seeing Handy walk off. He too also stood up and responded to the Smurfs, "I'm done too. I'll smurf you guys later." He then left the table following after Handy.

"Bye Handy, bye Hefty!" Clumsy replied waving hastily until he accidentally hits Shini in the face.

"Ouch! Clumsy!" she cried, holding her nose.

"Whoops, sorry…" the clumsy Smurf said, innocently.

Ashli snickered a little, but tried not to laugh.

* * *

><p>Outside of the mess hall, Handy was walking back to his place until Hefty caught up with him.<p>

"Hey, are you ok?" the muscled Smurf asked, worriedly.

"Oh hey... yes I am..." Handy said sadly, and turned to look at him. "I was just scared that any Smurf would notice something, when I'm staring at you all the time. I can't help it... I just can't keep my eyes away from you. So… I thought the best thing would be, if I just leave."

Knowing everyone else was still in the mess hall, Hefty looked back to see if any of the Smurfs have come out yet. Then he turns back to Handy and grabs his hand.

"Come with me," Hefty commanded him, hastily.

"Okay..." Handy answered as he follows him.

Hefty smurfed Handy over to his place; where he was heading for earlier. He looked around again to see if any Smurfs were watching. Then he opened the door and let Handy in first. He looked around once more and walked in, closing the door. Handy sat on the edge of his bed and took a deep sigh. The bigger Smurf closed all the curtains and locked the door. Very soon he walked over to Handy, seeing him with his head down and his eyes closed, sitting by the bed.

"Oh Hefty... it just can't go on like this anymore..." the Smurf said looking at him, sadly.

Hefty sighs with disbelief as he began to speak. "I know... I feel the same way. But we can't let any Smurfs know about this yet."

"I know... but when? ...I mean look at this." Handy points at all the closed curtains as he continued. "All this hiding from the others, and living with the fear that they could maybe see us together... it makes me crazy..."

Hefty knew Handy didn't want to live hiding their relationship from the rest of the Smurfs. He knew they didn't want their love for one another to not see the light. It made him feel just as sad as Handy felt. As he seen the smaller Smurf still feeling hurt, he knelt down and held him close in his arms, and rubbed his back gently. Handy sighs sadly, putting his hands on Hefty's strong chest. A few tears ran down his face as he rested his head close to his heart.

"I promise you, we will tell them." Hefty began, "I just don't know if Papa is goin' to like the idea of two male Smurfs bein' together. That's what I'm truly afraid of…"

"I'm afraid of that, too..." Handy responded. "That's why I don't know what to do anymore... On one side I'm sick of all this hiding and stuff... and on the other side I'm afraid to tell anybody about us..."

"Handy…. Please, whatever you do, don't tell a soul to anysmurf. Especially, Brainy…. You know him…. I'll let you know when the time is right. Just bear with it, just a little longer?" Hefty holds him tight hoping everything will be alright soon with their commitment.

"I won't... as I said, I'm too afraid anyway..." Then the mechanic Smurf cuddled his lover closer, feeling more tears come down. "Oh Hefty..."

"Shhh... it's alright..." he said comforting him. "I'm gonna make it up to you somehow, I promise..."

Handy sighs and says to him, "I love you..." Then he kissed his cheek.

"I love you too..." Hefty replied back. He then sits alongside him on the bed and kisses his sweet tender blue lips. Handy blushes and holds him tight until Hefty breaks off the kiss. "I promise it will happen. Have faith in me..."

"Oh, of course I do have faith in you..." the little Smurf replied.

"I'm glad…" The heart-tattooed Smurf smiled upon Handy's beautiful face. Gazing into his sparkling blue eyes; he lays him down on the bed and cuddled him close to his heart. He sighed deeply and began to speak, "You've been missing me for the last few days, huh?"

Handy cuddles back. "Yes..." he sighed. "…and with every single minute being without you is worthless to me..."

"Oh Handy…. I've missed you too. It breaks my heart every time whenever we're apart. Hah…I wish there was something I can do so we can spend more time together…"

"I once thought of just running away from here... but I couldn't do this anyway..."

"That can be an option…," Hefty agreed. "But the Smurfs need you here. They always depend on ya if anything happens when there's trouble. And they also need ya the most for your outstanding inventions."

"They also need you here, because of your strength. You're always there when they need help with something. So running away would not be the best option."

"Heh." Hefty said as he broke their embrace and sat up on the bed. "Well, I'm all the strength you'll ever need, babe. This here is all yours." He begins to flex his arms, showing off his best body muscles.

Handy starts to giggle and holds one of his arms. "Rawrrr, yes, it's all mine..." Then he begins to blush.

"Hehehe..." Hefty then flexes his chest, proud and tight letting his pectoral muscles bounce a little, making Handy's voice shutter.

Handy strokes with one hand over his chest, while still holding his arm with the other hand, feeling every power within the strong Smurf. "Mhmmm... you're so strong..."

Hefty chuckled at his compliment replying, "And _the_ best around." He flexes a little more and soon flexes his stomach muscles.

"Ahrrr..." the Smurf yearned, beginning to lick over his stomach.

The muscled Smurf blushed, felling Handy's wet tongue on his abdominal stomach. "Hmmnnn... it tickles. Hehehe..."

"Hehehe, really?" The inventor Smurf continues to lick his stomach.

Hefty giggled at the feeling once more and says to him huskily, "Ahhwww...Handy."

"Hehehe!" Handy giggled and soon embraces him hastily. "You're so smurfy! Oh… I wish I was just like you…"

"Don't," Hefty said. "I love you just the way you are. And you're perfect in my eyes."

He held him gently while Handy smiled up to him, rubbing his cheek against his. Hefty then cupped Handy's adoring face and looks into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, my love," the buffed stud said to him and felt his own heart racing.

"Oh Hefty..." the young, loving Smurf responded, blushing.

Handy put his hand on Hefty's heart, feeling his heartbeat. Hefty's breath begins to hitch and starts to pant. He put his hand on top of Handy's letting him feel his heart race faster and blushes uncontrollably. _"Handy…"_

The young Smurf soon closes his eyes and kisses him softly on his lips. Hefty wholeheartedly accepts it and lies on his back, pulling Handy on top of him.

"_Hnnn..."_

"_Mhh..."_ Handy lies on top of his lovely strong Smurf, while he kisses him and licks over his lips.

"_Hahh..."_ Hefty holds him tight and begins rubbing his sides.

"_Mhmm..."_ Handy smiles and waggles with his tail as he kisses him more sensual. The strong Smurf tongues him deeply and starts to press his lower body up against his.

"_Ahh... mhh..."_ The mechanic licks over his tongue and begins to pant as he also presses his lower body against Hefty's.

"_Hahh…Mmmnn…!"_ Hefty blushes even deeper and tastes his tongue while their saliva mixes in.

"_Ahh… hahh..."_ Handy holds him tight and kisses him more wildly. Hefty licks over Handy's mouth and starts to feel his heart race faster and pants harder.

"_Mhm, ahww... Hefty..." _he moaned, beginning to sweat.

"_Aww…Handy…. haa…"_ Then the muscular Smurf sits up and presses harder against him. _"Nhh..."_ Handy moaned and soon felt his 'smurf' stiffen. _"Ahh..."_

"_Ohhh…. Handy…"_ Hefty licks over his own lips and too felt horny.

"_Oh Hef__ty, please... ahh... please let's smurf...!"_ Handy cried out, panting.

"_Haa...I thought you would never ask..."_ Hefty holds him closer and kisses him more, feeling the rush until…

_*knock knock*_

A knock comes at Handy's door…!

Handy breaks the kiss and feels shocked, as he hears the knock. He looks at Hefty with his eyes wide open and whispers, _"Oh no...!"_

"_Smurf it!"_ Hefty cussed lowly. _"Ask who it is!"_

"_Ehh..."_ He then shouts to the door. "Wh-who is there?"

"It's me Gusty! Mind if I smurf in for a minute, lad?"

"_Shit!"_ Hefty cussed again. _"Where's your closet?"_

"_Oh god..."_ Handy whispered in a panic. _"Right there, come on!"_ Handy quickly grabs his hand off his bed and pulls him to his closet. "Wait a minute!" he shouted to Gutsy as he anxiously pushed Hefty into his closet and closes the door. He runs to the front door, but soon notices that he still has an erection. "Ahw man..." So he opened the door, but hid behind it, so Gutsy wouldn't see the bulge in his pants.

"Hey there, what's up?"

"I just wanted to come here to see how you were doing. You didn't seem to be in the mood to talk at all around breakfast. Is everything alright with you?"

"Ohh, oh yes, everything is fine! Thanks for asking...!" Handy replied, nervously.

"Are you sure? Because you haven't been acting like yourself lately for the last couple of days. It seems like something is smurfing on your mind," Gusty responded feeling a bit suspicious.

"It's nothing, really..!" Handy acted hastily.

"Alright, if you say so. Say, have you seen Hefty after you left?"

Handy soon started to feel really nervous remembering he was still in the closet. "H-Hefty? ...No, I... I think not... isn't he at home... or something...?"

"I smurfed over there not too long ago. Ah...I guess the lad has gone out for his morning run. It feels though he's never around the village anymore," Gutsy implied.

"Yeah... but I'm sure he'll return soon for the meeting Papa Smurf is holding today."

"I hope so…. He sure can help some fellow Smurfs sometime. But no smurf hasn't asked for him for a while accept for Ashli."

Back inside, Hefty was smurfing in on the conversation between Handy and Gutsy while he remained hidden in Handy's closet.

"Hm... maybe you'll see him later when he comes back. So you could ask him why he's rarely around the village..." Handy suggested, feeling antsy with his bulge still hidden.

"Sure thing, Handy. And if you do see Hefty, tell him that Smurfette was looking for him. She wants to talk to him about something."

"Oh okay, I will. ... Well uh, thanks for your visit, Gutsy!" Handy waved his hand goodbye to him.

"Anytime, lad! See you this afternoon!" Gutsy finally walks off to smurf on over to Shini's place.

Handy closes the door to his house, feeling more relieved and alone again. _"Phew..."_ He smurfs back to the closet and opens the door where Hefty was still waiting. "You can come out again, he left."

"That was a close call…" he said, relieved. "Oh, and I heard everything he said."

"Yes it was..." Handy replied. "Okay, so you already know that Smurfette wanted you to come over her house. ... I wonder what she wants from you."

"Ahh… She wants to take me out to lunch sometime," Hefty began to explain. "….and I just don't want to! Besides, I already know she has somewhat some feelings for me other than Ashli. But with Ashli, she considers me more as her big brother. She's ok though, but Smurfette…. GAAA!"

He then pulls at his hat with stress and aggravation. "I know I had loved her like any other Smurf would from the beginning, but it's too obvious that everysmurf else loves her! And… I just don't feel for her like how I do for you… That's why I've been running off from the village most of the time….to smurf away from her!"

"Ohh... so why don't you just tell her that you don't have any feelings for her and that she should leave you alone with all this?" Handy asked him, giving him a helpful thought.

Hefty sighed as he continued. "It's not that easy… she's been buggin' me ever since the beginning of spring. She's been bringin' me flowers now and then and some treats made from Baker. I try to let her down easy at the right moment, but she seems too sweet and generous half the time offerin' me these gifts. And it would hurt her if I told her."

"I see..." the clever Smurf soon realizing his ways. "But... you can't just always run away because of her. You know, I'm worried every time you stay outside of the village for too long, all alone... it's dangerous out there..."

Remembering what had happened the last time down by the lake weeks back, Hefty couldn't bear to let anything happen to himself if he were alone without his true love.

"Oh Handy…" He sits back on the bed with his head down and exhales. "You're right. I will tell her just how I feel. And…I know you worry for me a lot when I'm not around." Then he looks up to Handy as he continued. "How's this? I'll stay here in the village all day, just for you. And I'll make sure to let you know every time when I go out. If you're ever not too busy, I can sure a little company….and your affection…" Hefty smiles at him and gives him a suggestive wink.

"Ahwww, that's a great idea!" Handy exclaimed happily and embraces him in his arms. Hefty blushes and hugs him back, feeling much better that Handy was happy.

"Heh, sorry about earlier…"

Handy cuddled him and spoke. "Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Well...you know..." Hefty smiles and looks down at Handy's lower pants, blushing more seeing his 'smurf' now less hard.

"Ohhh! That's what you mean!" Handy looked down blushing and giggled.

The mechanic looked down upon Hefty sitting on his lap in a tender embrace. Hefty smiles up at him sweetly as he cupped his palm under his loins and rubs them gently. Handy begins to moan as he feels Hefty's hand down there.

"_Ahww... Hefty..."_ he cooed, blushing more.

Hefty then uses his index finger and slowly strokes it.

"_Ahh... hahh..."_ Handy holds him tight, moaning louder. _"This feels... so smurfy..." _

The young Smurf kisses him passionately as Hefty kisses him back. He then strokes his 'smurf' at a normal pace.

"_Hah…"_

The strong Smurf tongues him deeply. While Handy licks over his tongue, he begins to pant. _"Mhh... ahww..."_

Hefty stops rubbing Handy's 'smurf' and lies back down on the bed. He pulled on his straps bringing him closer while he was still kissing him. Handy makes the kiss stronger by deepening his tongue inside his mouth and rubs his body against Hefty's. While he tongued Hefty with lust, he panted harder, rubbing his body more erotically against him. _"Hahh..."_

"_Mhhmmm…! Handy…"_ the big Smurf cried, feeling his 'smurf' getting smurfy.

"_Ahww... Hefty..."_ Handy then wanders with one hand down to Hefty's smurf and rubs it gently.

"_Handy…ahhh….Handy…."_ Hefty then takes Handy's rubbing hand and presses it harder on his smurf.

"_Mhmm…"_ the Smurf moaned hungrily licking over Hefty's lips, continuing to rub faster.

"_Ahh….Ahhh….AHHHH…! Handy….! You're so smurfy…!"_

Handy kept pressing harder and rubbed faster against the muscular Smurf, panting louder. Hefty panted harder and started to sweat, feeling both their erections rise again and their hearts racing at full throttle until…

_*knock knock knock*_

There was another knock at the door! How does this keep happening! Handy, now feeling irritated and extremely annoyed, he stops everything as he heard the knock.

"What is it?" he shouted a bit angrily.

"Hey, Handy! HAHAHAHAHA! I have a surprise for you!" Out of all the Smurfs in the entire village, it had to be the troubled one with the exploding gifts.

Handy with his palm in his face, sighs more with rage, almost about ready to lose it. "Go away, Jokey! I'm working on something right now!"

"But it's really important! You've got to smurf out here right away!"

Handy soon felt more anger and anticipation built up inside him. He finally couldn't take it much longer as he smurfed off of Hefty, storming to the door. He opened the door forcefully and shouted at the jokester, **"I told you to leave!"** He then takes Jokey's stupid present and throws it right into face, causing it to explode. Afterwards he slams the door shut.

Jokey, now with black soot all over his face, puffs out black smoke and turns angrily. "That wasn't funny…!" he said storming away angry.

Back inside, Handy felt so upset and nerve-wrecking all at once with what just happened. Soon after, he slides down to the floor against his door, holding his knees to his chest and begins to cry. Hefty got up and walked over to kneel down next to him. As he witnessed him in so much pain, he holds him close to his broad, strong chest.

"Why can't they just leave me... **US alone?**" Handy cried feeling more pain in his heart.

"I'm so sorry..." Hefty sighed sadly, holding him tighter.

The slender Smurf then laid his head on Hefty's heart, sighing while he still cried.

Hefty felt his own heart beat with him this close. Then he spoke. "I think we should just stop here. It's too obvious for anysmurf to know that we're doing this in mid-morning. Unlike some unwelcomed guests…" He then thought of Jokey after ruining their moment.

"Yeah... That would be probably the best thing," Handy said, holding him tight. "...I love you, Hefty..."

"And I love you; Handy..." he said and continued. "As I promised… I will make it up to you. I know you need me more as much as I need you." Hefty put his hand under Handy's chin and pulls his head up to look at him. "I've always loved you since the day we almost got captured by Gargamel. And from there on, I knew for a fact that you felt the say way as I did. Only...I felt it in my heart you loved me more. That's why I was hoping one day we would express our true feelings when the time was right. And that's when it all happened at Christmas with our first special night, together."

Handy blushed and felt his own heart more at ease with the words his strong lover just smurfed.

"Hefty..." He took a hold of Hefty's hand and gives him a soft kiss on his lips. Handy now felt more comfortable and happy seeing Hefty made him feel better about himself for the both of them. The blue strong Smurf smiled back, and lifts Handy from the floor.

"I think I should smurf on out of here before any more Smurfs come around at your door," Hefty mentioned as a smart gesture.

"Yea... but let me look first, if the coast is clear and if there's no one who's going to see you when you're going outside..." Handy agreed and then opens the door carefully and looks around. "...okay, nobody seems to be there."

"Thanks babe. I'll smurf you later on this afternoon." As he was just about to leave, he had forgotten something. "Oh….and one more thing…"

Handy looks at him curiously and asked. "What is it?"

Hefty turned back to him with his beautiful smile. He flexed his left arm where his only red, heart tattoo was, showing off his muscles. "Remember… I belong to you. That's what this heart there is for." He flexes it more showing the movements in his tattoo as if the heart was actually pumping.

Handy blushed looking at his tattoo and then back to Hefty's eyes, with a smile on his face. "I'll remember."

The blue stud smiled back and cupped the little mechanic's face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Handy."

"I love you too, Hefty my dear."

Hefty finally walks off, but turns back as he blew him a gentle kiss. Handy smiled and blows him a kiss back. Then he put a hand on his heart while he watched Hefty walking off, and sighed happily.

When Hefty had smurfed back to his place, he closed the door, pressed up against it and put his hand on his heart. He took a deep sigh and slid down to the floor. He soon felt deeply saddened and worried for his best friend and lover. It had hurt him feeling how Handy felt wanting to show their love so badly to the other Smurfs. And he knew how much he needed him earlier before their interruption with Gutsy and Jokey, but mostly Jokey. Then he thought about Smurfette wanting him to out to lunch with her. But then...something hit him.

"Wait a smurf…." he thought, "….why didn't I think of this before!"

He began to smile happily as he thought of something very smurfy that would make Handy really happy. And have more time to spend with him. He then got back up and jolted out his house and smurfed his way to find Baker and Chef.


	4. Our hearts feel as one like this

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 4. ****Our hearts feel as one like this…**

* * *

><p>The next day had dawned, and all the Smurfs in the village were planning on what the theme would be for the annual spring festival. Hefty had been right all along about the meeting yesterday. And boy was Brainy shunned when he found out he had been wrong for once!<p>

It was about eleven in the morning and Handy was working on some blue print models for some smurf rides. While he had worked on some of the modifications in the drawings, his mind became a bit dreary as he tried to focus on the designs. He had been feeling upset from what happened yesterday as he tried to get his mind off it. But as he worked on his sketches, his mind faded again as he thought about Hefty.

Soon after, his sketches were no longer important to him. He began to doodle out the strong Smurf's name all over with hearts drawn on it. Nothing else mattered to him anymore, but that one Smurf he had fallen in love with, _**deeply**_. The mechanic stopped doodling and begins to daydream about Hefty.

"Oh Hefty..." the Smurf sighed. "I so want to see you right now..."

He felt his heart fluttering while he thought of the blue Smurf with that hot, tight body of his. Just how that Smurf keeps himself in great shape; no Smurf knows but him. Not one Smurf can be just as strong and smurfy as Hefty. Handy reminisced how he worked out that body, always adding more muscle wherever he builds it. The more he thought of how tight he was, the more it made him smile and blush. He closed his eyes and imagined the Smurf as if he was already there, giving Handy that lustful look in his eyes, and showing off that big, strong, body.

"_Handy…"_ the strong stud said in his mind.

"_Mhm Hefty..."_ Handy begins to blush more while thinking of Hefty's strong body. He couldn't help but begin to feel a stiff in his overalls.

The muscled Smurf in his mind licked over his own lips. Handy fantasized him smurfing onto his desk, crawling closer to him like a cat. He starts to breath quickly as he imagined Hefty kissing him, softly.

"_Oh Handy...you are long overdue."_ Hefty huskily voiced out, licking over his tongue.

"_Nhh..."_ the Smurf moaned, imagining Hefty stripping down his overalls.

"_I bet you're smurfing to get a piece of this…"_ the stud implied removing Handy's clothes completely and flexes his chest.

Handy starts to strip off his overalls for real and continues to imagine him. _"Mhm... Oh yes..."_

"_Then let me help you…"_

Hefty pushes Handy out of his chair onto the floor. Handy fell to the floor for real, feeling very _smurfy_. Then he imagined the strong Smurf getting on top of him and grabs his 'smurf', beginning to stroke it.

"_Ahh..."_ the mechanic moaned. He grabbed his 'smurf' for real and starts to rub it gently, still imagining how Hefty would do it.

"_Now what would you like me to do to you?"_ Hefty lustfully spoke, stroking his 'smurf' in Handy's fantasy.

_"Nhh... Please... suck my smurf..."_ Handy begged, as he blushes more.

Hefty's eyes hooded with his lips curled with a seductive smile. _"As you wish…."_ Then he begins to suck on the tip of Handy's 'smurf'.

The inventor Smurf begins to pant as he imagines Hefty sucking his 'smurf'. _"Ahh... ahw..."_

Hefty soon teases the tip by giving it a few laps with his tongue, making Handy's voice shutter. Then he begins deep throat him.

"_Ahh... ahw yeah... that's good... hah..." _Handy panted, rubbing his 'smurf' a bit harder.

Hefty sucks it sensually, ingesting Handy's taste of his bare, blue flesh. Some of his drool drizzled from his mouth as he blushed.

"_Ohww... Hefty..."_ Handy begins to sweat and started to rub faster. _"Ahh..."_

"_Mmmmm…. I love it when you smurf my name…"_ The stud cooed, licking over his own lips, sucking harder.

"_Hahh... ahh... Hefty..."_ Handy rubs his 'smurf' faster and harder as he moaned. _"Hefty..."_

The mechanic's 'smurf' soon let out some precum, feeling it drizzle down his hand. In his fantasy, he imagined Hefty licking and swallowing the clear lubricant, giving out a moan.

"_M__mh..."_ The Smurf panted harder, feeling his heart racing. He soon rubs it at full speed, almost about to come until suddenly….

_*knock knock knock*_

…a knock came at the front door...! Oh no, not again….**NOT NOW!** Handy shockingly stops with everything and panicked. Then he called out wondering who it was.

"Wha-...? Who... **WHO IS THERE?**"

"It's me, babe! Mind if ya let me in?" The voice coming from his front door happened to be Hefty… for real!

"Hefty!" Handy cried. "Oh yes, please... please come in! I… I need you right now..."

Hefty then opens the door and closes it as he walks in.

"Just thought I smurf here to let you know tha-…"

The heart-tattooed Smurf had looked to see Handy on the floor in his position where he smurfed. He was very shocked and surprised seeing him stripped from his clothes and his 'smurf' hard as a rock.

"H-handy…"

Handy blushes and looks at him with seductive eyes. "Please, could you... help me to finish this...?"

"Uhhh… Are…are you close?" Hefty asked, not believing this was happening and blushed.

"Yes I am..." Handy nodded.

"Oh man...Handy." He walks up to the young Smurf, bare as a newborn smurfling, and kneels on the floor next to him. "Right now?"

"Oh Hefty... Please!" the handyman Smurf begged.

Hefty had a worried look on his face. He looked back at the front door and turned back to him, seeing the Smurf panting and heaving through his chest.

"Handy... Are you sure you want me to do this? What if someone comes to your door again like this?"

Handy's face turned sad at the sudden response, realizing if anysmurf were to discover him like this. "I... I..." he stuttered and begins to sigh. "I... don't know..."

Hefty sighed and held him close. Handy's heart was still racing and breathed quickly as he calmed him down.

"Easy there, babe…Just calm down." Hefty said, rubbing his back soothingly.

Handy then holds him tight, feeling awfully terrible and soon spoke. "You know... I always thought a home is a place where you can be alone... and not a place where you get disturbed every ten minutes... and I don't mean you, I mean all the others..."

The strong Smurf sighed deeply, feeling really sorry. "I know just how you feel. One time, I did the same thing one evening until Brainy and Ashli came smurfing at my door, arguing with each other. Heh…Boy, I sure did remember that. Brainy wouldn't stop pesterin' her with his nonsense while she desperately cried for my help."

"Ahw, oh no..." the Smurf blushed soon sighed. "I wish there would be a place where no one can disturb us..."

"Actually, there is." Hefty responded with a positive smile.

Handy looks in his eyes the minute the big Smurf told him that there was a place for them to be _'alone'_.

"There is?" Handy asked, curiously.

Hefty nodded. "Get dress. You're comin' with me for the day."

Handy smiles excitedly as Hefty lifts him up from the floor. He picked up his blue-denim overalls to put back on while Hefty soon noticed the doodles on his desk. He couldn't help but chuckle. After the mechanic finished dressing, he too noticed him seeing the doodles on his blue prints from earlier and blushed.

"Heheheh...," the strong Smurf chuckled. "Looks like somesmurf hasn't been doin' what he's supposed to?"

"I was! But then... my pencil forced me to doodle around..." Handy responded and giggled, feeling embarrassed.

The heart-tattooed Smurf embraced him hastily and looks into his eyes. Then he gives his lover a passionate kiss, with Handy accepting it by kissing him back. Then he gently took his hand into his and smiled upon him. "Come on, let's get smurfing."

As they made their way to the front door, the inventor stopped him and said, "Hefty, we can't go outside holding hands..." He let go of his hand.

"Hold on, I'll make sure no smurf is looking."

Hefty then opens the door slightly and peeks outside, detecting if any of the Smurfs were around. Then he gently takes Handy's hand again, finding there was no sign of them. Some of the Smurfs had already gone to lunch at this time. The little Smurf smiled and soon follows Hefty outside, holding his hand.

Soon they had walked up to a big coop where the Smurfs had kept some storks for when they needed to air travel. Hefty brought one of the storks out as it ruffled its feathers. Handy giggled as some of the feathers molted from the stork.

"Come girl," Hefty said to the stork.

She bent down to let him up onto her back. Then he turned and looked to Handy, holding out his hand with a smile. He smiled back and takes his hand as Hefty helped him get up onto the stork. Handy took a seat right behind and laid his arms around him, comfortably.

"Let's go, Feathers!" Hefty commanded the elegant stork. Feathers then spread out her long wings and started flapping, lifting the two Smurfs off the ground. Handy closes his eyes, laying his head on Hefty's back.

"Awww, where are we flying to?" Handy asked him.

"It's a surprise," the strong blue Smurf responded.

* * *

><p>Feathers soared high up into the sky and flew east away from Smurf Village. The wind blew gently upon the two blue Smurfs while they flew over the mountains. An hour had passed as they finally reached their destination. Feathers flew down with a gentle swift as she easily carried Hefty and Handy down, landing on the soft spring green grass. She bent down to let Hefty off. Then he took Handy's hand, helping him down. Afterwards, Hefty went up to the stork and stroked her head gently.<p>

"Good girl. Thank you."

Handy takes a deep breath and looks around with a smile on his face. "Whoa Hefty, where are we?"

"I remember Ashli telling me about this place a few months back after I first found her." He spoke walking up to him. "She told me she had lived around here before she smurfed onwards to find the village. She called it, _'Smurf Paradise'_."

"It's beautiful here!" Handy exclaimed. "And so quiet..."

They soon both looked around. There was a hot spring with a little waterfall nearby, and a babbling brook with fresh crisp water to drink from. The trees were luscious with all kinds of different green colors. There were plentiful of edible smurfberries and other kinds of fruit in the trees and brushes. And there were so many kinds of wild flowers that bloomed everywhere. They smurfed around some more and seen there were singing birds bustling about. Then Hefty turned to Handy and smiled as he took a hold of his hand. The younger Smurf walked close by him as they looked around this perfect place and blushed.

Then they came by a beautiful huge meadow with many different colored flowers covering every inch of grass. They were so amazed and astonished by all of these flowers. The strong fragrance of the flowers hit both their noses and took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, in toxic, aroma.

"Boy, Smurfette definitely would love to have all these flowers!" Hefty said.

Then Handy had remembered something. He turned to the bigger Smurf and asked him one thing. "Oh by the way, have talked to her yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah! Just when I went to go smurf by her after seeing you, she didn't seem all that interested in me anymore. Turns out she ended up asking Vanity out to lunch instead. So, I'm off the hook!"

"Ahw that's good," Handy replied, feeling relieved and kisses him on the cheek.

Hefty chuckles and felt his own cheek and spoke. "And besides… I have the best Smurf who's been around more than Smurfette has."

Handy giggled as he quickly let go of the strong Smurf's hand and ran into the field of flowers.

"Smurf me if you can!" Handy called out to him.

Hefty, with one eyebrow risen up and with a sneer smile on his face, dashes into the meadow to smurf up with Handy. The handyman ran as fast as he could smurf while Hefty was closing in ahead. Handy turned his head and seen he was really close to smurfing him. Then he took a right through the flowers where he couldn't smurf him.

"You can smurf away from me while you can, Handy-boy," Hefty called out, running and panting, "but you sure cannot hide from me that easy!"

A few minutes later, Handy bursts out of the flower patch. He stopped running and took a couple deep breaths to cool down. He turned to see if Hefty had followed him. He had looked around on the outside of the flower patch. Everything seemed to be quiet for a minute or two until…

"GOTCHA!" The muscled Smurf sprinted from the patch and the mechanic jumped. He tried to run away from him again. But Hefty soon caught on and managed to capture him in his strong, bare, grasp. The both of them started to giggle and chuckle while Hefty held him tight. Then he turned him around and swept Handy off his feet, spinning him around, both still laughing together. Soon Hefty set him back down while Handy still giggled. Soon he let himself fall down into the grass, pulling Hefty down with him. The two still laughed, feeling both their hearts content, and enjoying every moment of this enchanted place.

"It's so serene here." Hefty sighed. "Everything is so calm and worry-free."

"Haww..." Handy cuddled him. "I wish I could stay here with you forever..."

"Me too, babe... me too." The handsome Smurf then holds him close.

Handy sighed and then looked up at him. "I love you..." he said and kisses his lips.

"And I love you..." Hefty responded, cupping his cheek and continues to kiss him.

Handy blushes and holds him tight, licking over Hefty's lips. The big Smurf giggled and blushed as the continued kissing each other. Soon after, he begins to French him. The smaller Smurf licked over his tongue.

"_Mhh..."_

"_Mmmmm…"_ Hefty tastes Handy's sweet goodness from inside his warm, wet mouth. Then he broke the kiss and said to him huskily, "You're so beautiful…"

"Hahww..." the mechanic blushed and looks deep in his dark, blue eyes. "Have you ever looked in the mirror? You're the most beautiful Smurf ever..."

"Hehehe… And I thought Vanity was, considering he looks at himself all the time."

"Pfff, Vanity... he only thinks that he's the most handsome one because he doesn't look at other Smurfs but himself." He giggled as he continued. "No, Hefty... no one is smurfier than you..."

"Aww... Handy." Hefty sat up on the grass and held him tighter. "I love you so much." He nuzzled his nose against his.

"I love you too..." Handy cuddled him, "…more than anything..."

"More than life itself?" Hefty asked looking at him.

"Yes..." Handy nodded and looks in his eyes, feeling his heart beating faster.

The muscle-bound Smurf put his hand on Handy's heart, feeling his heartbeat. He looked back up to him and smiled with love in his eyes. Then he pressed his chest close to his, letting both their hearts feel one another. Hefty closes his eyes and took a deep long sigh.

"Our hearts feel as one like this…" Hefty said, feeling his heart beat faster against Handy's.

The inventor blushes again and holds him tight. "Oh Hefty... our hearts **are** one..."

"I'm so happy we're more than just good friends," the blue stud continued. "I've always felt as if we were meant for each other."

"Heh... one year ago, I would've never thought about falling in love with my best friend... and now..." Handy soon began to sigh, feeling truly happy now he was deeply in love with his best pal.

Hefty felt his heart race faster against his, holding him tighter while his breathing quickened. "I never want to let you go."

Handy kissed his cheek and replied, "I never want to let you go either..."

"Oh Handy..." his voice shuttered.

"Hefty..." he said, nuzzling against him and stroked over his back.

Hefty felt goose bumps all over and felt a chill go down his spine with the touch of Handy's fingertips. He blushed at the feeling and let out another sigh as he looked deeply into his blue, sensual eyes. Then he cupped his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss. It lasted for about a minute until Hefty slides down to rest upon Handy's lap. The young Smurf felt his heart beating faster. He felt so happy just being here all alone with Hefty. Handy stroked over his head and let out a loving sigh. Hefty looked up at him and smiled as he took hold of Handy's other hand and placed it on his heart. Handy blushed, feeling every single beat of Hefty's heart.

"_I love you Hefty..."_ Handy whispered to his love.

"_I love you too Handy…."_ Hefty whispered back.

The strong Smurf soon closes his eyes and rested comfortably on Handy's lap. Handy smiled and stroked his head soothingly, and began to hum his little song softly. Hefty could just listen to his beautiful voice all day as he heard him sing his little tune. As he finished his song, Handy gives him a kiss on his nose. Hefty giggled and nuzzled against him in his lap. Handy smiles down upon him, looking at his lovely Smurf who just fell asleep. Soon after, he lays his head on Hefty's broad chest and also closes his eyes. The two Smurfs enjoyed their wonderful time together as they both slept, forgetting the outcome of their troubles just for once and shared this timeless moment with one another.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Smurf village, a few hours had passed. Some of the Smurfs had figured and knew that Hefty and Handy had been gone all day. Close by, Ashli; with her long black hair, wearing her white-pearled earrings and white dress with a red sown belt around her waist with spaghetti straps hanging from her shoulders, and with her high-heeled boots and a star-like crescent on her forehead, came across both Smurfette and Vanity discussing on the matter where the two might have gone.<p>

"Well, that's just weird..." the black-haired Smurfette wondered. "How can they be out for this long and not let anysmurf know where they had gone?"

"Oh, I hope they are alright and nothing has happened to them..!" Smurfette with her long golden tresses responded, worriedly.

"Well, if you ask me, I think something's up with those two," Vanity with his yellow flower in his hat spoke, holding his mirror and gazed into it. "And when they smurf back here, Papa is not going to like it one bit."

"But...what makes you think they're up to something?" Ashli asked. "It's not like they have some kind of secret they're keeping from the rest of the Smurfs..." Then she turned to Smurfette. "Are they?"

"I don't know." Smurfette replied. "But if they really have a secret... what kind of secret do you think it could be?"

"Hey, lads!" Gutsy shouted nearby as he and Shini came walking by them.

"Oh, hey Shini, hey Gutsy," the Smurfette waved 'hello'.

"Hi, what's up?" Shini had asked.

"What's up is…Hefty and Handy." The black-haired Smurfette responded. "They haven't been back in almost 5 hours! And what's worst, Farmer smurfed one of the storks is missing!"

"See….? I told you they're up to something!" the narcissist Smurf implied and looks in the mirror. "Oh my, aren't we looking fabulous?"

Ashli grew annoyed looking at him and turned to Shini, giving her a disgruntled look.

"What?...Then... don't you think we should search for them? Before it gets dark..." the brunette Smurfette said.

"Problem is, no smurf knows where had gone!" Ashli replied.

"No… that's impossible!" the Smurf with the brown sideburns cried.

"Ahw man... Does Papa know about this already?" Shini wondered.

"I'm not quite sure..." Ashli figured, "should we ask him?"

Then Smurfette responded, "I'd say yes. I start to worry about these two... Maybe Papa knows where they could've gone."

"Aye, let's go then!" Gutsy agreed.

Then they all walked to Papa's house and stopped at his front door. Shini, being closest to the door knocked and called out his name.

"Papa Smurf?"

The door had opened when the Smurfs were surprised to see him. But it hadn't been Papa that answered. Instead, Brainy comes out. He had been with the leader of the Smurfs half the day.

"Oh...it you..." the dark-haired Smurfette mocked with annoyance.

"Oh, well, nice to see you too." Brainy retorted with sarcasm.

"Brainy, is Papa Smurf around?" the Scotsman Smurf asked.

"Why of course!" the brainiac answered. "But he's extremely busy experimenting with one of his newest potions. May I ask what the trouble is?"

"It's because of Hefty and Handy." Smurfette began. "They've been gone all day!"

Then Shini said, "We wanted to ask Papa if he knows where they could be!"

"Hmmmm…." Brainy soon started to ponder. "Hefty and Handy?"

"Yes!" Ashli spoke. "And one of the storks is missing."

"Feathers to be exact." Vanity corrected her.

"I see… and has anysmurf seen them at all today?"

"Not since this morning." Gutsy replied.

Brainy stood quiet for a minute and thought of the whole thing over as all the others waited patiently for his response. Then he finally broke the silence.

"Alright, I will let him know."

"Thanks Brainy..." Shini said and looked to the others. "I hope Papa knows something...!"

"Me too, Lassie."

"We should all get going…" Ashli suggested as they all begin to leave, walking together. "Say… has any of you thought of what you want the theme to be for the festival yet?"

"Not that I can think of, but I do think a beauty theme would be nice." Vanity said, looking in his mirror.

Ashli then pushed his mirror down and looked him angrily dead ahead in his sensual eyes. "Pretty boy… not….happening…."

"Well, Shini and I thought of a really smurfy theme. Tell 'em, sweetheart."

As Shini began to explain their theme idea, the Smurfs walked off. Brainy watched them all leave and went back into the lab. He closed the door to see how Papa was managing with his experiments. Brainy had a deep thought of wondering why the Smurfs had worried so much for Hefty and Handy.

"Who was there, Brainy?" The leader in the red hat and pants asked.

"Oh, just about everysmurf. Gutsy, Shini, Smurfette, Vanity, and Ashli."

"Did they want something important?"

"They asked if you knew where Handy and Hefty were. They claim they haven't been seen around here all day."

"Hefty and Handy? Not that I know of..." Papa said, adding some magic elixirs to this cauldron. "That's curious, they didn't tell me they would go anywhere for such a long time..."

"And Ashli said that Feathers is missing from where the other storks are."

"Feathers too? Hmmm... so I assume they took her along." The eldest Smurf then started to think. "... I don't think we have to worry about them, when Feathers is with them. She would fly home to get help if something happened to them..."

"See? I knew there was nothing to worry about," the Smurf in the glasses said, feeling a little relieved. "I mean… why would they smurf by here and ask why they haven't seen Hefty and Handy? They act as if they're up to something."

"It sure is strange that they are away for so long but... we'll see when they finally come back..." Papa then continued on with his potions while they bubbled and brewed.

Brainy soon looks out the window and pondered more to the situation. "Where are they…?"


	5. How beautiful am I?

**I Love You****,**** Handy****.**

**Chapter 5. ****How beautiful am I?**

* * *

><p>Back at Smurf Paradise, a few more hours have passed. Hefty and Handy were spending their special time together alone without any Smurfs to disturb them. They were resting by a giant maple tree while they kept themselves cool under the shade. Hefty had lay by the quiet stream and listened to the sounds of rapid waters passing by. He had his hand dipped in the cool, refreshing water and let out a happy sigh. Handy sat back against the tree while he was crafting together a little crown-like hat made completely out of flowers. Once when he finally finished his flower-crown, he walked up to the muscled Smurf without him noticing and puts the crown on his head. Then he started to giggle.<p>

Hefty soon looks up and feels the crown on his head and turned to him, with a shade of purple coloring his cheeks. "Aww, Handy..."

"Ahwwww, you look so cute!"

The blue stud begins to blush more. "I feel ridiculous..." he giggled.

"Heehee!" The young blue inventor hugged him.

"Aww….thanks babe…." Hefty said hugging him back as Handy kissed his cheek.

"Oh Hefty, those flowers really look good on you," he giggled.

"Heheh…" Hefty chuckled. "…well the only flower I rather hold on to, is you…."

Handy blushes at him as he nuzzled against his nose and sighed. Hefty smiled and kissed his cheek, embracing him closer.

"My precious little flower…" the strong blue Smurf said to his love.

The blue mechanic begins to blush more and feels his heart beating fast. "Ahwww, Hefty..."

Then Hefty took one of the flowers out of his crown and placed it into Handy's hat.

"Hehehe," Handy smiled, "Does it suit me?"

"It sure does." The handsome strongman smiled back and cupped Handy's cheek, kissing him softly on the lips.

Handy closed his eyes and held him tight saying, "...This sure is a paradise... it feels like heaven..."

"Yeah, it sure does." Hefty responded, stroking his head gently. "But you're the only heaven I'll ever need."

Handy soon started to giggle. "Oh, I love you so much..."

"I love you too…"

Then the strongman held the inventor's chin up and looks deep into his eyes, holding him closer. Handy's eyes sparkled as ever as Hefty felt his own heart racing and smiled at him. He stroked his cheek gently and brought him closer to his face as he was about to give him a passionate kiss. Until suddenly….a growl was heard from Handy's stomach. He held his stomach feeling the vibrations from inside.

"I'm sorry! …Seems I'm getting hungry..." Handy laughed nervously.

"Me too," Hefty replied. "It seems to be getting' late around here. And it's startin' to get dark."

"...Oh my smurf, how long have we been away from home?" Handy began to worry.

"Hmmm…I'd say almost 7 hours."

"Do you think the others noticed that we've been away the whole day...?"

"I'm not sure." Hefty responded, taking his flower-crown off. "I can't even remember what time it is."

"Me neither... I totally forgot the time here..."

Hefty sighed and felt saddened. "But I don't want to leave just yet. Not now…"

"I also don't want to leave..." the mechanic agreed. "Just as I said before... I wish I could stay here with you forever..."

The muscled Smurf soon turned to Handy and smiled. He grabbed hold of his hand with his gentle touch and said, "Come with me." Handy looks up at Hefty and then follows him.

The two Smurfs walked through the brushes to the other side of the land. It took them at least five minutes to smurf to the other side. Hefty then opened one brush to let Handy out first. As they made it out, Handy had seen there was a picnic blanket already set up. There was yummy goods with some still in the basket and some already spread out on the blanket. There were also two plates with napkins and eating silverware, two wine glasses, and a bottle of smurfberry wine in a chilled ice bucket all set out. Handy was shocked with awe when he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hefty... what...?" He then felt his heart fluttering.

"Surprised?" Hefty said, looking towards him.

"More than that!" Handy blushed and embraces him hastily. "Oh Hefty…!"

"Didn't expect this at all, did ya?" the strongman said, hugging him back.

"I didn't expect anything like this! Ahwww, you sure know how to surprise me! But how and when did you do all this?"

"Well," Hefty begins to explain, "…after I had seen you yesterday, I did some thinkin'. I thought about the whole lunch thing with Smurfette and our alone time together and bam! That's when I came up with the idea of this. I asked Baker and Chef if they would smurf up a dinner for two. I didn't tell them who, but I told them I wanted it to be a surprise. Then I smurfed out here earlier with Feathers this morning and kept everything nice and fresh here from spoiling or getting cold. The best thing about this place is; the temperature is just right."

"You're so amazing..." Handy smiled and kissed his cheek.

Hefty chuckled and took his hand, smurfing him over to the picnic area. Handy sat down and looked at the delicious banquet Baker and Chef had prepared for them. There was a little wicker basket filled with a freshly baked loaf of bread with some cheeses all wrapped in a red cloth, a bowl of freshly made salad with other kinds of vegetables and dressing already mixed in, a little bowl of fresh purple grapes picked from the vines, chocolate-covered strawberries, and of course, smurfberries. The main course was still in the basket, and dessert was one freshly baked smurfberry cream pie with sweet glazed icing on it, and two tiny bowls of smurfberry pudding with whipped cream and a cherry on each one.

"Oh everything looks so tasty," Handy said, looking hungry.

Hefty also sat down and takes out the bottle of smurfberry wine, popping the cork open. "Wine?" he offered.

"Aww, yes please." Handy responded wholeheartedly, holding up his wine glass.

The blue muscled Smurf happily pours some into his glass and fills up his own glass. He sat closer to Handy and rose up his glass to say a toast. "To us," he smiled at his loved Smurf.

"To us," the Smurf in the blue-denim overalls repeated, blushing and smiling. They clinked their glasses and took a sip of the wine.

Soon after, Hefty prepared the meal by filling up their plates. He smurfed the loaf of bread in two for him and Handy, a little bit of cheese, and used salad tongs in the salad to fill up their plates. As he went to fetch out the main course in the basket, Handy began to speak.

"Oh Hefty, I'm still so speechless..."

Hefty places the big tray with a lid covered right by them and replied with a smile, "Well, I did say I'd make it up to you, didn't I?"

Handy sighed and took a hold of his hand and looked at him. Hefty looked deep into his gazing blue eyes and felt his heart race faster. Then he held onto Handy's other hand and still gazed into his beautiful eyes. The mechanic blushed at the sight of the heart-tattooed Smurf and gave him a lovely kiss on his lips. Hefty deepened the kiss and put his hand gently on Handy's warm, flushed cheek. The slender Smurf lays his arms around him as he continued with their passionate kiss. Then suddenly, Handy's stomach soon growled again.

"I'm so sorry," he started to laugh; "I definitely need to eat something."

"Hahahaha…" Hefty had let go of him and pulled out the big tray with a lid on it. He grabbed the handle to the lid gently as he opened it up, revealing a golden roast chicken with red roasted potatoes.

"Ahhwww, it looks so tasty!" Handy said hungrier than ever.

The chicken was well-prepared and hot steam rose from the plumped goodness. Hefty begins carving it with a carving knife and fork, and served a nice big juicy piece to Handy.

"Thank you," Handy thanked him as he took his fork and knife. Hefty kisses him on the cheek and continues carving for himself.

"Hehehe!" Handy blushed and started cutting into the succulent, moist chicken.

* * *

><p>As time passed, they had finished their romantic meal and had some more wine. They laughed and felt a little tipsy from the wine while they talked about the other Smurfs.<p>

"….And then Jokey says, '_What does Grouchy need a quotation from Brainy for? He hates them…LITERALLY!'_" Hefty laughed.

"Hahaha!" Handy laughed along with him. Then he laid his head on Hefty's shoulder and felt flushed from the wine. "Hahww..."

Hefty took another sip of wine when he too felt flushed from it and became a little drunk. "Have I-" he hiccupped and then continued, "Heh…excuse me… Have I ever told you how hot you are?"

Handy giggled and kisses his cheek saying, "I believe so... you told me this several times when we were... _smurfing_..." He giggled again at the last part he smurfed.

"Hehehehe… Well, I'm gonna tell ya a thousand times more!" The muscle-bound Smurf implied and licks the mechanic's cheek.

"Hrhr..." the blue inventor growled and gives him a passionate kiss. Hefty's face felt more flushed as his heart begins to beat faster and accepted the kiss.

"_Mmmmhh…"_

Handy soon tongues him, tasting the flavor of the wine inside of his mouth. _"Nhhh..."_

Hefty lapped his tongue around his, licking it and started to pant. Handy lies back onto the grass and pulls Hefty down with him. They kissed passionately for a while longer until Hefty breaks the kiss, blushing and panting.

"God I missed you…" Hefty yearned.

Handy looked in his eyes. "I missed you too... so much..." he said, holding him tight.

"Oh Handy... I need you... so bad..."

"Ohwww... then please take me right now!" the Smurf pleaded.

"Yes…" the strongman said as he pins Handy on the ground. Then he begins to smurf off his own pants.

The blue handyman blushes and licks over his own lips looking up at his beloved Smurf. "Mhmm... could you help me to get rid of my overalls?" he suggestively asked pulling on one of his straps.

"Anythin' for my little angel." Hefty blushed and lifts him back up bginning to pull down his straps. Handy gives him an aroused, seductive smile as Hefty pulls his pant legs loose, stripping them completely off.

"Mhm, this feels better…" Handy said, lustfully and begins to lick over Hefty's chest.

"_Haaa…"_ Hefty's heart pounded against the feel of Handy's slick tongue. Then he held him close and grabbed hold of the slender Smurf's bare blue butt, and begins to knead it.

"_Ahww..."_ the Smurf moaned and wanders with his tongue up to Hefty's neck, licking it.

"_Hahh…"_ the muscled Smurf moaned. _"Feels so good… ahh…"_

Handy holds Hefty tight and strokes his back while kissing his neck. Hefty soon gripped his butt harder and strokes his tail, panting harder. Handy moaned louder and starts to pant. _"Ahh..!"_ he cried and waggled his tail.

"_Oh…Handy…"_ the big stud panted harder and licked his cheek.

"_Ahh... Hefty..."_ he moaned, beginning to feel his 'smurf' stiffen as he licks over Hefty's mouth. _"Nhh..."_

Hefty's 'smurf' begins to get harder as he moved his hand from Handy's rear to the back of his head, tasting his tongue. The little mechanic licked over his tongue with lust and panted harder. Hefty pulls him closer and felt both their hearts pounding against each other as he panted faster. Soon after, Handy moves with his hand down to Hefty's 'smurf', and strokes it softly.

"_AAAHHH….!"_ the blue muscled man cried, blushing in a deep shade of purple. _"Oh…yeah…"_

"_Mhmm..._ you like that?" Handy cooed and continues stroking it. He begins licking his neck again. _"Hahhw..."_

"_Hahhh….yes… ahhh… I never felt this smurfy before…."_ Hefty moaned.

Then the hard-working Smurf did his magic and starts to rub it gently, beginning to pant.

"_Mhmmmm…"_ Hefty moaned, licking his own lips. _"Haaa…ah…."_

Handy had then moved with his head down to Hefty's 'smurf' and playfully licks over his glands. _"Mhhh..."_

"H-handy…!" the big Smurf cried with sensual bliss and starts to sweat. _"Awwhh…."_

"_Ahh..._ you're so tasty..." Handy said, seductively. Then he slides with his mouth over his 'smurf', licking it with lust.

"_Gah…!"_ Hefty gasped hard. He threw his head back and heaved through his broad chest, panting harder.

"_Mhhh... hmm..."_ Handy sucked it harder.

"_Mmmnnnn….hah…." _Then Hefty placed his hand on the back of Handy's head and thrusts in his mouth for more pleasure.

"_Mhmmmm...!"_ Some of Handy's saliva drizzled down while he moaned and panted harder.

Hefty panted faster and thrusts harder into his mouth. _"Baby….."_

"Nhhh...!" the mechanic moaned sensually, sucking harder and faster.

The blue strong stud felt himself draw really close to his release as he blushes deeper and panted. _"Handy….ahh….Handy…!"_

"_Mhmm...!"_ Handy panted fast and feels that Hefty was close. He begins to suck at full speed urging for him to release himself.

"_Ahh… Ahhhh… __**AHHHWWW! HANDY!**__" _Hefty had come long and hard inside his mouth.

"_Mhh, ahhw..!"_ Handy with his past experience with Hefty's intimacy, swallows it. _"Ahhh..."_ He licks over his own mouth; tasting Hefty's essence he ingested.

Hefty panted fast and felt his heart racing as he tried to calm down and sighed. "Wow…_hah…hahh…ahh…_"

"_Ahh, ahww_... you're delicious..." the blue slender Smurf said, panting fast.

Hefty breathes a little easily and smiles down at him. He brought Handy up to him close and kisses him, tasting himself inside his mouth.

"_Mhh…"_ Handy lays his arms around him and licks over his tongue.

Hefty deepened the kiss and soon wanders his hand down Handy's 'smurf'.

"_Ahwww... ahh..."_ Handy moaned, blissfully.

Hefty begins to rub it gently and breaks the kiss, saying to his Smurf huskily, "Now it's my turn..."

Handy then looked deep in his eyes with arousal. _"Ahh... ohw Hefty..."_

The strong Smurf laid his head on his lover's shoulder and begins to pump it at a normal pace.

"_Ahh... hahh... this is so good... ahh..."_ Handy moaned and started stroking Hefty's back.

"Heh…I gotta hand it to ya, Handy… you sure know how to be _'handy'_ doing this job."

"_Mhmmm... _I'm glad you enjoyed it... _hahhw..._"

"_Hah_…. Like I said before, you are hot… And I do mean _smurfy_ hot."

The beautiful blue stud kisses him as he started to rub harder with Handy tonguing him.

"_Hah... Ahh.__.__. ahww.__..__"_ the younger Smurf moaned and begins to sweat.

Hefty kisses him deeper as saliva mixed in with theirs while he still rubbed him. Handy holds him tighter and licks over his tongue with more lust. Handy panted fast and saliva drooled from their mouths as Hefty kissed him harder with passion.

"_Mhh__.__.. ahh... faster, Hefty... hah... please..."_ he begged him.

Hefty chuckles seductively, rubbing Handy's 'smurf' faster and blushes. _"Hawww…."_

"_Ahw yeah... ahhw... so smurfy... ahhh..."_ Handy moaned and panted harder.

"_Aww yeah…"_ Hefty soon felt his 'smurf' rising again from the sounds of his moans and cries.

"_Ahh... ahhh... Hefty... Ohw Hefty..." _

Handy was on the verge to come anytime now until Hefty stopped pumping his 'smurf' and pushed him hastily to the ground. The smaller Smurf looked in his eyes, panting fast and his face all flushed. The muscle-bound Smurf panted faster, spreading Handy's legs open and violently pierced his strong, hardened, 'smurf' inside him. He held him back up and started smurfing his insides hard and fast, gripping one hand on his back and the other back to Handy's 'smurf', pumping it at full speed.

"_Ahhhh...! Oh god, Hefty... hahhh..."_ Handy cried as Hefty smurfed inside him hard, close to his release. He presses his lower body against him, feeling the sensational rush. Then suddenly, he came and smurfed his load all over himself and Hefty_. "__**AHHHHH! HEFTYYY!**_ _Hefty...! Ahh... Hefty..."_ he panted fast.

Hefty grunted and panted harder and faster close to his release, smurfing him at full throttle. Then he came again inside of Handy, filling him up. _**"AWWWWWW!"**_ he cried riding it all out and panted fast.

"_Ahwww... oh Hefty..."_ Handy sighed and holds him tight. _"Hahh..."_

"_Hah….haa….oh Handy…"_ Hefty said, kissing his lips. "_Ahh…._You're so wonderful…"

"So are you..." Handy then lays his head on Hefty's shoulder. "Ohhw... that was incredible..."

"Yeah it was… Hope I wasn't too rough on ya," Hefty replied, with one strong arm holding him gently. "What in smurf have we been missing all this time? It feels like forever and it's like we already miss this so much! Haha!"

"Oh no, you weren't!" Handy responded, giggling. "Hehehe!" Then the handyman holds him tight and sighed.

Hefty sighed happily and hugs him tight, saying, "I would never want this night to end."

"Me neither... I just wish the time would stand still..."

"Aww, Handy… I love you so much with all my smurf." Hefty said rubbing his cheek against his.

"I love you too," Handy replied and soon looks deep in his dark blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you very much, my dear... This was the most wonderful day of my life... You made me so incredibly happy..." He then gave him a lovely kiss on his lips and Hefty blushed.

"Heheh…Well you deserved it for all your hard work." Hefty said giving him a tap Handy's nose with his finger.

Handy giggled and blushed as he rubbed his nose against Hefty's. The strongman chuckled and kisses his cheek. Then he looked at him in his eyes more watching them sparkle in the night. Handy looked in his eyes and seen the same thing happening to him.

Handy then sighed and said, "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Hefty's reaction to Handy's response felt somewhat strange and new to him. "Gee….that's new. I don't believe you have."

"Okay, then I'll do it now: Your eyes are so beautiful!" Handy exclaimed happily.

"You are something else." Hefty said, smiling wholeheartedly, "I tell ya you're beautiful, but you smurf around and say I am** the** most beautiful out of all the Smurfs.

Handy giggled and replied, "But it's truuuue!"

"Ok, tell me this…. How beautiful am I?" the heart-tattooed Smurf asked and demanded.

"You're more beautiful than a blue moon..." Handy said, meaning every word of it.

Hefty was surprised hearing he had never been told about anything that meaningful to him in his life.

"R…really?"

"Oh Hefty, of course you are…." Handy smiled and kisses his cheek.

Hefty didn't know what to say. He never felt anything like this before the few times he had been with Handy alone. However, as much as he loved him, Handy truly loved him more.

"Handy…" he said, cupping the Smurf's cheek, "I…I…" Soon he felt his heart skip a few beats.

"Ahw, Hefty..." Handy said, putting a hand on Hefty's heart.

Hefty placed his hand on Handy's where his heart was. His eyes started to water and breathed uneasy. "I…" Then tears started to stream down his cheeks. Handy's expression had changed as his eyebrows burrowed sadly and look upon Hefty's face filled with tears.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Handy put his other hand on Hefty's cheek and wipes his tears away.

The strong emotional Smurf closes his eyes tight and began to speak. "You... you truly mean... so much to me..." Hefty then opens his eyes back up and looks at him. "You've made me feel so _special_..."

Handy felt his own heart beating fast after what Hefty had said. He started to smile and embraced him with much of his love for his darling Smurf. Then he whispered in his ear, _"You're all I ever need, Hefty..."_

Hefty holds him as tight as he could, and whispered lowly to him, _"Handy…"_

"I will always love you... _forever._.." Handy said, stroking his back softly.

Hefty's voice shuttered from the touch of his fingertips and closed his eyes, feeling every gentle touch.

"_Handy…"_

"My lovely Hefty..." Handy sighed.

"Oh Handy….I want you inside me…" Hefty responded, now feeling more open to him as ever.

Handy then turned to look at him and blushed, feeling confused. "H-Hefty...?"

Hefty held him by his arms and looked straight into his eyes, begging for his love. "I want to feel you inside like how you feel me. Make me feel beautiful, Handy…. Please…. _take me…_"

Handy then felt his heart beating faster, and started to blush more. He never realized how much Hefty wanted to try something new with their relationship until now. Handy had always been the one being claimed by his lover. But now….Hefty wanted Handy to claim him. He happily looked at his handsome Smurf and replied saying, "...As you wish..."

Soon after, the little Smurf laid Hefty down to the grass and kisses him seductively. The strong, muscle-bound Smurf accepted this kiss and felt his heart racing faster. He even felt more excited with the new experience of having to be smurfed for the first time.

"I'll do my best to please you..." Handy said softly to him and licked over Hefty's lips. He then spread his legs and begins to enter him, slowly.

Hefty blushed deeply at the feeling as Handy begins to fill him. _"Hah…ahh…."_

"_Ahhw..._ does it feel good like this...?" Handy said as he enters him deeper.

"_Nnnn…! Yes….! Awww…."_ Hefty's heart races faster and soon felt his 'smurf' rise up for the third time.

The mechanic starts to thrust inside of him slowly and grabbed Hefty's 'smurf'. _"Ahh..."_

"_Ohhh…."_ Hefty cooed and begins to press up his lower body against him, feeling more smurfy. "…it's so good…."

"_Hahh... ahh..."_ Handy thrusts a bit faster and starts to rub his 'smurf' at the same pace.

"_Hah…haa….Handy…"_ the blue handsome stud panted harder.

"_Hefty..."_ Handy moaned and begins to sweat. _"Hah..."_ Then he thrusts harder inside him. _"Ahh..."_

Sweat streamed down Hefty's face as he pushed harder against Handy. He then quickly pulled his head down and kissed him lustfully.

"_Mhmm..."_ the slender Smurf moaned as he tongued him, panting fast.

Hefty panted at the same pace as Handy. His face flushed from the new feeling as he licked over his tongue.

Handy rubbed and thrusted faster and faster in and out of Hefty. _"Ahh ahh... ahhw..."_

Hefty gasped and gripped him tighter, smurfing his name. _"Hawww….! Hah…! Handy….Handy….oh Handy…."_

"_Ahh... I... hahh... I love you... so much... ahhw..."_ Handy moaned smurfing him faster.

"_Ahhh…haw….I….ahh…. I love you too…."_ Hefty moaned too, feeling close to his third release.

"_Hahh... Hefty..."_ Handy then started rub and thrust into the strongest Smurf at full speed. _"Nhh…"_

"_Hah…ahhh…Handy….I…..I'm gonna…."_ Hefty blushes deeper and felt his heart racing harder, coming very close to his orgasm.

"_Hahh... hahh..."_ Handy panted and moaned hard, crying, _"Let it all out...! Ahh..."_

Hefty soon moaned and cried louder. _"Ahh…Ahhhh…" _Then he had let go as he smurfed for the last and final time all over Handy and himself and thrusts his head back. _**"AHHHHHH!"**_ He panted hard and fast with a broken voice said to his loving Smurf, _"Handy…."_

Then soon enough, Handy too smurfed inside of him for the first time. _"__**AHHHWWW!**__ Ahh..!"_ He panted fast and smurfed his name, _"Hefty..."_

Hefty soon pulls his head back up and looks into Handy's hooded eyes. _"Oh Handy….."_

"I hope you enjoyed it...?" the lustful Smurf said as he begins to lick up Hefty's cum from his stomach.

"Oh…even better…." Hefty said with bliss, feeling his tongue against him. "I loved it…"

"Mhmmm, I'm so glad." Handy smiled and kissed him letting Hefty taste himself again.

He kisses him back and hugs him close, feeling very happy and started to blush. "Heh…thanks for smurfing my virginity…"

Handy cuddled him up and blushed, sighing happily. "Ahw Hefty..."

The heart-tattooed Smurf sighed and enjoyed every moment of their time together. He looked up at the sky seeing it had gotten late and very dark. But the moon had gleamed over them giving the two Smurfs light as the stars soon sparkled and shined all around.

"I can't believe we've been gone for this long….!" Hefty cried out.

"Me neither..." Handy agreed "...I'm sure the others noticed it...What are we gonna tell them when we're back home?"

"I don't know… We'll have to smurf up something. I just hope Papa won't be too disappointed."

Handy sighed and soon looks down at himself, covered with his and Hefty's white essence. "Oh and I think we have to clean up this little mess..." he giggled.

"Wanna take a smurf in the hot spring?" Hefty suggested with a smile.

"Ahww, that's a great idea!" he happily replied.

The two Smurfs then lifted themselves back up from the ground. Hefty took a hold of Handy's hand as he smurfed up their clothes and begin walking back to the other side where the springs were located. Once they have finally reached the springs, Handy walked up and stepped into the water slowly. It felt so warm as if he were already in his own bed, feeling its smurfiness keeping him nice and warm.

"Ahww, this feels good," the slender Smurf said, feeling well-relaxed in the hot spring.

Hefty exhaled as he sat in the warm, bathing water comfortably and smurfs off his hat. "It does feel smurfy."

Handy sits close to Hefty, placing his head on his shoulder and sighed happily just being with him. Hefty looked down at Handy and smiled as he gently kissed him on the forehead.

"So did you enjoy this day?"

"As I said before, this was the best day of my life... I enjoyed every minute of it... and I still do…" Handy said to his Smurf, blushing.

Hefty happily sighed, saying to him, "Well, I'm happy that you're happy."

He smiled and looks at his cute face, and then looks to his hat. He smurfed Handy's hat off along with his pencil and kisses his round, bald head. The handy Smurf giggled, holding his big, strong Smurf tight and closed his eyes. Hefty too closed his eyes and held him close, feeling his heart beat again.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed in the night, and both Smurfs finally flew back home with Feathers, landing them down in Smurf Village. Hefty let himself down and helped Handy off of the stork. He landed gently on his feet into Hefty's arms.<p>

"I hope everyone is in their bed already..." Handy said worriedly.

"At this hour? I believe so."

Hefty smiled down at him. Then he lifts him up carrying him in his strong arms, with one of his brows raised up and his eyes hooded. Handy laid his arms around him, blushing and smiling, and kissed his cheek. Hefty soon carried him back to Handy's place as he opened the door and brought him inside. It was dark, but thanks to Handy, he created a little light lamp as Hefty smurfed on the light and laid him down on his bed.

As he was about to leave, Handy looks at him and holds his hand. "Please don't go yet..."

"Handy?" Hefty asked him, feeling surprised.

The little Smurf blushes up at him as he continued, "Would you... would you stay with me tonight...?"

"You... want me to stay with you...?" he blushed at the near sight of Handy's offer.

Handy nodded and felt his heart fluttering. The strong Smurf smiled sweetly at him and cupped his cheek, replying, "Yes...I will."

He smiled happily and embraces him hastily exclaiming, "Thank you!"

Hefty then holds him tight in Handy's arms. "I would do anything for you. Only you..."

Then Handy pulls him on his bed and cuddled him very close. Hefty hugs him back and looked down at him, smiling seductively.

"I love you Hefty..." Handy sighed happily.

"I love you too Handy…" Hefty sighed back at him.

The muscled Smurf soon begins to kiss him softly and romantically on the lips. Handy accepts the kiss and covers both him and Hefty underneath the blankets.

Not too far from where they were, Clumsy was still up in his mushroom home. The time was 11:30 at night. He had known about the situation earlier today and wondered if they had gotten back yet, even though they did without letting anysmurf know. As he walked out of his house; he started to think.

"I can't sleep... I just have to look to see if they're back again..."

He then walked up straight to Handy's house quietly and looks carefully through one of the windows. He was relieved to see Handy had come back. However, what he had smurfed next been that Hefty was with him. He became shockingly surprised as he sees the two Smurfs in one bed, cuddling with each other. The klutzy young Smurf, all shocked with horror, walks back slowly, but accidentally stumbles and knocks over a barrel. He quickly gets back up again and runs back to his house.

"What was that?" Handy said as he had heard the rumble coming from outside.

"Eh…probably some rat." Hefty said, disgusted just thinking about it.

"Hmm... I guess you're right..." Handy agreed. Soon he cuddled up with him again and closes his eyes.

"Oh Handy…." Hefty sighed happily, feeling his heart beat sensually.

Handy yawned and said to him lastly, "I wish you a good night, my dear..."

"You too, babe."

Hefty stretches his arms out and wrapped them gently around him with a yawn feeling very tired. He exhales slowly while Handy gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek as they both fell fast asleep.

Elsewhere, Clumsy couldn't believe what he had witnessed as he smurfed back to his house. He panicked and didn't know what to do. Then he thought of what Brainy would think and dashed out of his house again, heading towards to his house.


	6. Should we…tell them…?

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 6. Should we…tell them…?**

* * *

><p>After witnessing what he had smurfed, Clumsy hurriedly ran to Brainy's house. As he got there, he began knocking at his door.<p>

"Brainy? Brainy? Are you awake?" Clumsy called from outside.

Inside, the Smurf, sleeping without his glasses groaned and shuffled in his bed.

"Who's there…?" he said, groggily.

"It's me, Clumsy! I have to ask you something!"

"Well, can it wait until morning?" Brainy said as he took his glasses off the nightstand and puts them on. He then looks at the clock, tiredly. "It's nearly midnight…."

"Noooo! It's really important!"

The nerdy Smurf moaned and muttered as he smurfed out of his bed in his white night-shirt, "Oh Clumsy…. Always something…." He made his way to the front door to open it. The klutzy Smurf ran inside quickly and accidentally pushes Brainy to the floor. Clumsy hurriedly shut the door as Brainy moaned again while he tried to smurf back up on his feet, adjusting his glasses.

"Brainy!" the young Smurf cried. "I don't know if-...! Is it normal that-...? Ehh...! He soon began to stammer at the thought, trying to explain clearer.

"What is it, Clumsy? Spit it out!" Brainy shouted, annoyed.

The sweet but dim-witted Smurf took in a deep breath, and began to explain. "Is it normal for two male Smurfs to sleep in one bed, cuddling with each other?"

"Why of course it's-" The brainiac soon paused on his words. He had become surprised and somewhat confused at what the Smurf just told him. "What did you say?"

"I wanted to see if Handy and Hefty have finally come back, so I went up to Handy's house and saw them both in his bed, cuddling with each other...!"

Brainy stayed paused once again and seemed a bit puzzled with shock until he finally responded. "I…I…don't know…." Then he said to himself under his breath, _'Is this the reason they've been out all day?'_

"You don't know?" Clumsy asked, curiously, "Ahw I thought you would... because I never saw two Smurfs doing that, except for Gutsy and Shini. But... this is different, isn't it?"

"Well…" the Smurf in the glasses cleared his throat, "I believe it is highly normal for a **male and a female** to do such things together…. But with two males…? It seems… very strange… I…I don't really have an answer to this at all."

For the first time in his life, Brainy didn't have the solution and the answer to the dilemma Clumsy had smurfed to him about. The idea of two male Smurfs having a relationship seemed highly irrelevant and very confusing for Papa Smurf's little apprentice to explain at all.

"...Well... maybe Papa has an answer!" Clumsy suggested. "He knows everything!"

"Hmmm…He might have a point," Brainy pondered. "But we can't go and smurf him right now. It's too late in the middle of the night."

"You're right... we'll have to ask him tomorrow then..."

"By any chance… Have you smurfed anything else when you saw them?"

"No, I... I ran back to my house right after I saw them..." Clumsy replied.

Brainy thought about it for a moment and then spoke. "Alright. Well, I think it's best that you should get some sleep. We'll both explain this to Papa Smurf first thing."

"Okay then... Good night Brainy." And with what said and smurfed, he opened the door and made his way out of Brainy's house, smurfing back to his again. He still thought about what he just saw earlier and felt very shocked at the very matter.

Brainy then closes the door and walks back into bed. As he got back into his bed, he thought and wondered talking to himself worriedly and became curious. "Hefty and Handy? Cuddling…. and in bed together…? I wonder…"

* * *

><p>The next day, it was morning. Handy and Hefty were still asleep when the sunlight broke and shined on Handy through his window. Handy slowly opens his eyes to see that morning had dawned. He sat up and stretched out is arms with a yawn, rubbing his eyes. Then he looks down to see that Hefty was still sound asleep and heard him snore softly. He smiled at him, seeing how handsome he had looked and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Hefty had groaned a bit and begins to slowly open his eyes. He felt a little weary as he tried to get his vision adjusted and finally sees Handy.<p>

"Mmm, hey…" the strongman said, softly.

"Good morning my dear," Handy said gently, "have you slept well?"

"Yeah…" Hefty replied gruffly and sat up. He stretched out his big strong arms and exhaled. "Man…last night was so amazing."

"Yes it was." Handy giggled and kisses his nose. "Well, I think breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Yeah…I should probably smurf on out before anysmurf suspects something." Hefty then smurfed out of bed. And soon enough, he felt the left side of his head smurfing. "Ow…shouldn't of smurfed a few drinks…"

"Ahwww, my poor Hefty... Yeah, you really smurfed a bit too much, haha…"

"Heheh…well, I'll be alright," Hefty said with a smile looking down at him and sighed. "I wonder what the others will say once they find out we're back."

"Me too... I still don't know what to tell them, when they ask where we were..."

With the thought of Handy not thinking of an excuse to say, Hefty sighed worriedly. "….I got nothin'…."

"Me neither..." the mechanic replied. "We should've thought of something yesterday already..."

"Man, I feel just terrible thinkin' about it." Hefty felt as if there was only one option left; now that he knew the two of them were going to be discovered anytime soon. "Should we…tell them…?"

"...I don't know..." Handy said looking down feeling nervous. "I'm afraid of it..."

Hefty sits back on the bed and holds him close. "I'm scared too." He said as he begins to breathe uneasily thinking about it.

Handy laid his head on his shoulder and sighed feeling agitated. "Oh Hefty..."

Things were quiet for a few minutes while Hefty embraced him tighter. Then he broke the silence and said to him, "We're gonna have to, Handy. It's time to let them know what we've been smurfing. We'll tell Papa first when we see him." He breathed more heavily and held him tighter, feeling shaky.

Handy put his hand on Hefty's strong chest and sighed deeply. "...All right then..." he agreed to Hefty's final word.

Hefty looks to him with a sad look in his eyes and kisses him gently on the cheek. "Come on." Soon he brought him off the bed until Handy took a hold of his hand.

"I love you, Hefty..."

"I love you too, Handy…."

The strong Smurf gripped his hand tight around Handy's as they headed straight to the front door. Hefty slowly put his other hand on the door knob. His heart started pounding through his chest, listening to his own heartbeat. He felt his stomach churn and felt needles and pins all over his body as he swallowed hard.

"Here goes nothing..." He took a deep breath and turn the knob slowly as he opened the door.

Then suddenly… after he had opened the door wide… none other than Papa Smurf had been standing there with a serious look on his face. And along with him were Chef and Baker Smurf. Hefty and Handy both gasped with fear.

"PAPA!" Hefty cried.

Handy looks at them all shocked with his eyes wide open, still holding Hefty's hand and grips it tight. He felt his heart pounding hard, as Papa looked to the two of them with anger burning in his eyes.

"Hefty…Handy… where were the two of you yesterday?" the leader of the Smurfs spoke firmly.

Hefty, shocked and scared to near death froze still and didn't say a word.

"W-we..." the blue inventor stuttered and blushed uncontrollably.

Baker Smurf soon sees them both holding hands. "Look at this Papa, look at this!"

"So…**this** is what this was all about Hefty?" Chef exclaimed angrily.

"Chef… Baker….I…." Hefty tried to reason with them.

"Enough!" Papa yelled, angrily. "I know what's been smurfing on here. Brainy told me everything…"

"Wh-what?" Hefty cried. "Bu-but how did he…? I-I-I mean….how's that possible…?"

"**Hefty!**" the eldest Smurf with the white beard and red hat and pants shouted.

Hefty hastily held Handy closer, now frightened and shocked all at once.

"Holy smurf, I can't believe it...!" Baker seen with his own blue eyes as Handy trembled.

"Papa…" Hefty began to speak, "…we can explain everything! Please try to listen to reason!"

Papa Smurf looked ferociously into Hefty's eyes. "Hefty Smurf…you **disgust** me."

The strong Smurf's eyes widened and started to tear. "Papa…?"

"How could you do this…**TO YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!**"

"Papa... please stop...!" Handy yelled and started to cry, holding Hefty tight.

"You two are a disgrace to Smurfs everywhere… The thought of the two of you would smurf through such trouble having to succumb to this!"

"But Papa! I…I…" Hefty tried to speak.

"You **WHAT**?" Papa scolded at him.

Hefty held Handy tighter and tears streamed down his face. Then he finally said what he wanted to tell their father the first day he had fell in love with his best friend. _"…I love him…"_

Both Chef and Baker gasped with shock finding out why Hefty had asked them to do him the favor the other day.

"No…" Chef retorted with disgust. "You've got to smurfing me…!"

"We did all this for YOU two?" Baker shouted.

"...It's true!" Handy admitted as he cried, "We've been in a relationship since Christmas..!"

Papa's eyes widened at the mere thought. He was very appalled and then stared them straight down. "You….you kept this from me for this long!"

"Yes…." Hefty said as more tears filled his eyes. "We were going to tell you! But we were so afraid you would react this way…!"

Papa then turned to Handy. "Is this all true…? You two have been smurfing with each other and never told anysmurf?"

"It is...!" the mechanic cried more. "We were too afraid to tell anysmurf, because we knew they wouldn't understand us anyway...!"

"Papa…?" a female voice was heard from behind him, "Wh…What's going on…?"

Papa Smurf turns to see that it had been Ashli that spoke to him. She had smurfed by along with Gutsy and Shini, worried and their faces in shock.

"This isn't ANY of your concern!" he remarked irrationally at her.

"But what are you doing to them?" Gutsy yelled. "You're scaring 'em half to smurf!"

"Why are you so angry with them?" Shini said curiously. "They didn't smurfed anything bad!"

"Oh really?" The chef remarked turning to Shini. "Then how do you explain me and Baker having to smurf over a hot oven for these guys?"

Ashli was silent at first. "Tsst…what?" Then for some reason thinking it was all a misunderstanding, she begins to laugh. "That seems a bit silly, don't you think? You two cook for everyone around here!" Hahahahaha!"

The dark-haired Smurfette continued to laugh until Chef smurfed up to her and looks at her seriously with anger. Soon her face turned blank and had stopped laughing.

The baker then explained the whole thing to the other Smurfs. "Seriously, Hefty wanted us to smurf up a romantic dinner for two... and now we find out that it was for him and **HANDY?** I mean... what the smurf?"

"A... romantic dinner for him and Handy...?" the brunette Smurfette with the smaller glasses said, surprised.

And for the first time in her life, Ashli was shocked and felt deceived as she looks up to Hefty standing by the door, embracing Handy.

"Hefty….?" She said to him as he looks back to her, "No….i-it can't be…"

"Ashli…" Hefty said to her while Handy witnessed everything happening all at once.

Then she took a step back. Tears began to fill her light purple eyes, seeing both Hefty and his best friend in each other's arms. Afterwards, she turned and ran off with tears streaming down her face.

"ASHLI, WAIT!" Hefty cried with his arm out.

Smurfette soon came by as she seen Ashli running away. "What's going on here? What's up with Ashli?"

"Oh, hello Smurfette." Baker remarked hastily, "Ashli just found out that Hefty is... already _**taken**_." He looks and points to Hefty.

"...What?" the blonde-haired Smurfette said in shock.

The muscular Smurf then let go of Handy and walks up to her. "Smurfette…I can explain…"

"What does it mean _you're taken_? I thought you... I..."

"Smurfette… please…" his voice begins to break. "I wanted to tell you but… I've always had feelings for Handy…"

Smurfette became more shocked and surprised as her blue eyes started to widen. "Handy? What...? This can't be... Y-you can't do this to me..!" Tears started to fill up her eyes.

"Well what did you expect me to do?" Hefty bellowed with his eyebrows burrowed. "You were so caught up out of nothing when you kept smurfing me gifts! I wanted to tell ya at that time, but I didn't want ta hurt you! Until I found out you asked Vanity out instead!"

"...You...!" Smurfette's face turned angry and brutal as she then slapped him, clear across his face.

"Hefty!" Handy cried running to him and holds his hand.

Smurfette looked angrily to Handy, with so much hate in her eyes. Handy looked up to her with fear in his eyes feeling his stomach churn. Then she stormed away with tears running down her face.

Hefty holds Handy close and tight and turns to him. "Oh Handy! This isn't what we had expected!" The heart-tattooed Smurf started to cry in his arms.

Both Gutsy and Shini just stared at them… and for some reason felt very sorry for them that this was happening.

Handy cried and held Hefty tight. "This... this is just a bad dream of mine, isn't it? I will wake up soon... and then everything will be just fine, right...?"

"Oh Gutsy, can't we do anything?" Shini said and held hand. "... I feel so sorry for them..."

The Scotsman looked to her. "I…don't know what else we can do…"Gutsy then turned to Hefty and Handy, letting go of Shini's hand. He walked up to them slowly until they turned and looked at him. "Boys…we…"

"Gutsy!" Papa Smurf shouted at him, "Don't you **DARE** smurf any closer to them!"

"Papa…?" Shini looked to him all shocked as Gutsy froze.

"Chef! Baker! Take Hefty away!"

"What?" Hefty cried turning to the red leader.

"Hefty...!" Handy cried, looking at him and holds him tight.

Baker looks to Chef as he did the same. Then they both turned to walk straight to Hefty to take him prisoner.

Gutsy couldn't take the heat of what had been smurfing on. Soon he began to shout angrily. **"Alright…That's it!"** He ran to both Hefty and Handy as he shields them behind him. "If you be wantin' to smurf with my friends, then you're gonna have to smurf with me first!"

Chef and Baker looked to Gutsy as Chef smurfed out his wooden spoon along with Baker with his rolling pin.

"Stop this!" the brunette Smurfette cried, running to Gutsy. She then looked angrily to Chef and Baker. "No one's going to start a fight!"

"Shini, you should stay away from here... this is going to get _unsmurfy_." Baker warned the Smurfette.

"It's alright, Shini." Gutsy said to her, pushing her back gently. "They don't call me 'Gutsy' for nothing!"

"Bring it!" Chef yelled and smacks his wooden spoon against his blue palm.

Gutsy stood proud and strong and held his arms out with his fists clenched together. He looked dead ahead at the two cooks, ready to smurf their attack. Then he turned back to Shini and said to her, "Take Hefty and Handy with you. I'll hold 'em off…"

Shini looks at him worriedly and nodded her head slightly. Then she took both Handy and Hefty by their hands. "Come with me!" she said to them as they made a dash for it.

The Scotsman then turns back to both Baker and Chef. Baker begins to attack him with his rolling pin. Gutsy had dodged Baker's attack as Chef whacked him in the arm with his spoon. He takes Chef's arm and flips him over, knocking him senselessly into a barrel nearby. Baker tries to attack him again as Gutsy grabbed hold of his rolling pin, squeezing it tight. Baker tried his best to get it back from him until Gutsy snatched out of his hand.

"Sorry I have to do this to ya, laddie. But it's for ya own good! "

And with the wooden rolling pin, he hit the baker Smurf hard in the head, knocking him unconscious to the ground. Then he threw the weapon he has used down and turned to Papa Smurf.

"Why are ya doing this? Why is this so wrong to you? You know there's no way any other Smurf can find another female as much as the ones who already exist! How can you do this to your own family?"

Papa didn't say a word and looked dead straight at the Scotsman. From behind Chef had come back out from the barrel and drew out his cutting knife. Gutsy turns around and quickly tries to dodge it until…

…Chef made a deep cut in his left arm! Gutsy screamed and held his arm as blood ran down from the fresh cut-wound and knelt to the ground. Chef just looked down at him with a sneer. Gutsy then looked up to him with anger in eyes.

"You bastard…" he cussed furiously at him. He slowly got up and kicked the knife out of his hand with one blow as it flew out of sight. Then he looked him straight in the eye with rage running through his whole body. Chef just stared at him as he picked up Baker's rolling pin, gripping it real tight. Gutsy clenched his fists while more blood poured from his wound. Soon after, he sprinted towards Chef to smurf his attack and yelled.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Shini, Hefty, and Handy ran far away from the fight scene as they heard Gusty's cry and witnessed what they had seen.<p>

"Gutsy...!" Shini cried looking away with tears in her eyes.

She continued running with Handy and Hefty as they smurfed straight to her house. The three Smurfs made it safely as Shini locks the door from inside.

"What the smurf is going on here today?" she said to herself with a panic, "Why are they fighting? This isn't right!" She begins to cry, not knowing what to do.

Handy was holding Hefty tight and didn't say a word. Shini still cried when none of the two said one word until the muscled Smurf finally spoke.

"Shini…"

Hefty turned to Handy to let him go. He walks up to her and holds her in his arms while her face was covering her blue, gentle, palms to hide away her tears. Then he began to speak to her softly.

"Shini….it's because of us. It's because….I'm in love with Handy. We…we wanted to wait until it was the right moment to tell you and the other Smurfs… But…I don't know who found out and how it all happened. All I can say is…I'm truly sorry with the trouble we've smurfed."

The little brunette Smurfette put her hands down and rubbed the tears out of her eyes and her rectangular specs.

"...No, it's not your fault..." she sighed. "Actually, I don't know what's wrong with Papa... I didn't know he could be this bad and… _soulless_...!"

Tears filled Hefty's eyes and held her tighter. "Is this wrong?... Do you think it's wrong for two males to be happy and in love with each other?" Then his tears streamed down his cheeks.

Handy walks up to him and Shini and placed his hand on Hefty's shoulder.

"It's not wrong!" Shini cried. "You can love whoever you want to! And no one is allowed to preclude you from doing so…!"

Hefty then turns and looks down to Handy. The mechanic looked up to him and gave him a small smile wiping the tears off of Hefty's cheeks. The strongman smiled back as he turned back to Shini. He let go of her as he held both her hands in his.

"Thank you…. Thank you for truly understanding. And thank Gutsy for his bravery in supporting us both. I know he'll be okay."

Shini smiles up to him and gently hugged Hefty. "...I hope so... Chef will pay for what he did to him..."

"What are we gonna do now, Hefty...?" Handy said to him, "I didn't expect something like this would happen... I'm more afraid than ever before..."

Hefty then turned to the young Smurf and held him close to his broad chest and sighed.

"Handy…" he began, "Whatever happens… no matter where we are… our love will remain strong, true and blue. And no smurf… can ever tear us apart. And you know why that is?"

Handy looked up to him and soon realized the words he just said were from the song he had sung to him a few times before. But he didn't say anything.

"Because now we are together as one... heart to heart..." Hefty finished.

The blue inventor smiled and looks deep in his eyes. He blushes as he feels his own heart beating fast. Handy then gives him a lovely kiss on his lips with sensual passion. Afterwards, he laid his head on his strong chest and sighed. Hefty felt his own heart racing against Handy's head while he listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

"I love you, Handy…" he said putting his hand on the back of his head.

"I love you too... and nobody can change it..." Handy replied holding him tight.

Shini smiled happily for the both of them as she then turned to look out of the window. She had wondered if the others were still fighting outside of Handy's house. Nothing else happened so far and seen no one was there….until all of a sudden; the sound of an alarm had gone off from Crazy Smurf. They all heard the sound coming from outside as Shini closed the curtains. Handy became more frightened as Hefty held him tighter.

"What's happening?" Hefty asked her.

"I don't know...! But I'm sure it's nothing good... you two better hide somewhere...!"

As the alarm was still going off, suddenly there was harsh knock at the door. They all gasped and didn't know what to do.

"Shini! Open up, please! It's Brainy!"

"What do you want?" the brunette Smurfette asked.

"Are…are Hefty and Handy with you? I have to tell them something! Don't worry; I'm not here to take them in!"

Hefty soon let's go of Handy and walks up to the door where Shini had stood. He was really angry and upset as he started to yell from the door. "What makes ya think we can **trust** you? You ratted out on us and now Papa is as mad as a wild turkey!"

"Hefty, please!" Brainy cried. "I'm so sorry…. I never wanted anything like this to happen… I... I would never think Papa would be this way…. I only wanted to know if it was alright for two males to be together like this other than the opposite sex."

"Then explain ta me….**HOW THE FUCKIN' SMURF DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT US!**"

"Uhm, Hefty...?" another voice was heard from outside Shini's house, "I-it was actually my fault... Can I please explain it to you inside..?" Right there and then was Clumsy who had smurfed along with Brainy.

"C-Clumsy…?" The heart-tattooed Smurf said. He turned to Handy and back to Shini and sighed. "Let them in."

Shini then unlocks the door and opens it to let them both in. As they both came in, she quickly locked the door back up again.

"Hefty, Handy!" Clumsy cried to them as he begins to explain what happened. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I couldn't sleep last night because I worried about you two... So I went up to Handy's house, just to make sure if you were already back again... And then I... I saw you two in one bed... I was just confused! I didn't thought anything bad about it! Then I went up to Brainy's house to ask him if it's normal for two males to do such things... I was just curious..."

After listening what the younger Smurf had said, Hefty and Handy were somewhat a little relieved that it wasn't Brainy who had smurfed them first.

"...So it was you we heard last night... not a rat..." Handy said a little discouraged.

Hefty sighed with disbelief and turned to the nerdy Smurf. "Brainy… I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry too." Brainy replied with confidence. "I couldn't smurf back to sleep after what he had told me…. so…. I ended up telling him right there and then last night. And when he got suspicious; he had gone to Baker and Chef about the situation when they had seen you last. And… you pretty much know the rest…"

"Brainy, can you tell us what's going on out there?" Shini asked, worriedly. "Why did Crazy sound the alarm? And have you seen Gutsy while you came here?"

"Papa told him to sound the alarm. And as for Gutsy…." The Smurf in the glasses put his head down in bitter defeat. "He's not looking so good… I've seen Ashli come back out after she had run off finding out about Hefty and Handy. So he's in her care right now and explained the whole thing to her. She seems alright about it. But…" Brainy turned to Hefty and said to him, "…she may not ever think of you the same way again."

"I knew it…" Hefty sighed.

"Oh Gutsy...!" Shini said, tearfully. "I... I need to look after him right now…!" She soon turns to Hefty and Handy. "Is that okay for you? You can even stay here in my house..." Then she looked to Brainy and Clumsy. "And could you take care of them?"

"Of course we will…." Brainy answered. "But…I don't think it's safe for them to stay here. Some Smurfs who are on Papa's side are ransacking everysmurf's house as we speak."

"This is just terrible...!" the Smurette in the dark blue shirt and white pants cried. "What can we do?"

Handy then takes a hold of Hefty's hand and looks at him. "Let us flee... Please let us just run away from here..!"

"Handy's right," Hefty agreed, speaking to Brainy. "We've gotta smurf out of here before any of the other Smurfs or Papa catches us!"

"Alright." Brainy said. "You two come with me. Clumsy, you go with Shini. Hefty? Handy? I need you to stay close and cautious."

"We will Brainy." Hefty agreed to his plan and holds Handy's hand tight.

"As far as I know, you two can't be near the village whatsoever. So I'm assuming it's wise that you two should take Feathers to fly as far away from here."

"I wish you the best of luck!" Shini said with a goodbye. She opens the door slowly and looks around to see if any Smurfs were close by. Then she runs outside along with Clumsy to search for Gutsy and Ashli.

"Okay, I'm ready..!" Handy replied taking a deep breath.

"Alright, let's get smurfing. But stay close." Brainy warned them.

* * *

><p>Soon the three Smurfs dashed out of Shini's house quickly to smurf their way to where the storks were being kept. They've seen some Smurfs looking through the other Smurf's houses. But Hefty and Handy stayed close by Brainy to avoid any other Smurfs recognizing them. Handy could not believe that all the Smurfs were looking… just for them.<p>

"Hefty…I'm scared…" he whispered.

"Shhh… Just stay close…" Hefty whispered back.

Then they finally arrived at the place where the storks were kept as they made their way inside the coop. Hefty had found Feathers in her nest as he gently pulled her up to prepare her to take flight.

"Thank you, Brainy..." the mechanic said, having full trust in him.

"Thanks, bro." Hefty responded.

"Anytime, fellas. And I'm sorry if I ever pestered you two for any reasons whatsoever for the past few years."

"It's all water under the bridge," the strong Smurf chuckled.

Then both Hefty and Handy climbed onto Feather's back as they prepared for lift off.

"Oh, and Brainy?" Hefty said looking down at him.

"Yes?"

"…Tell Ashli I'm truly sorry. Tell her…that I will always love her… but just not how I can love any other Smurf other than the one I love." Hefty soon turns to Handy and smiled.

Handy smiles back to him as he blushes. He then lays his arms around him and looks down to Brainy saying, "Goodbye..."

"Bye guys," Brainy said smiling up at them.

Feathers then spread out her wings and flew them right out of the coop and soared high into the sky. Brainy watched them fly away on the stork and out of existence far from Smurf Village. As Feathers flew up higher, Hefty couldn't help but feel sad as Handy looked up to him.

"Oh Hefty," Handy sighed with disbelief, "I never thought something like this would happen..."

"Neither would I…" the muscle-bound Smurf responded as he turned his head slightly towards him. "I just wish Papa would've accepted our relationship… But now… he's completely shunned us. We're no longer sons to him… we're nothing but… a disgrace…"

He closed his eyes with his head down as a tear shed from his cheek.

"I wish all this would've never happened..." the little mechanic said and wipes the tear from Hefty's face. "But... at least we still have us..." Handy holds him tight and nuzzled his head against his sides.

Hefty opens his eyes and smiled at him. "Yes…we still have each other…" he said wrapping one arm around Handy's shoulder.

Handy kisses his cheek and said to him with much gratitude, "I love you, Hefty... I love you so much..."

"I love ya too, babe… with all of my heart and smurf."

Handy cuddled and laid his head upon his shoulder, and closed his eyes.

"My darling, Handy…" Hefty whispered and kisses his forehead.

Then Feathers flew them higher, soaring her wings as they headed east. The sun was still shining in mid-morning and Hefty never felt so happy to have Handy by his side, no matter where they would smurf. He would always love him forever now that they were together, no matter what the other Smurfs would think of them otherwise. Hefty had admired him not only as his best pal, but his one and only true love. He sighed happily as they made their way to the one place where they had been last. And hopefully start a new life with just the two of them all on their own.


	7. There's hope after all!

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 7. There's hope after all!**

* * *

><p>The next day had come by after what had happened in Smurf Village. Half of the Smurfs have revolted against Hefty and Handy, after discovering what had become of them. Brainy was lucky to be on their side along with Shini, Clumsy, and the ever-so-brave Scotsman Gutsy; who fought bravely to protect them from their own father. Ashli still had some mixed feelings in the progress after both Smurfs fled from the village for good. They had never felt so scared having their Papa Smurf so furious and disgusted. He refused to accept their love, and attempt to separate them in a manner that was very unsmurfy.<p>

When both Hefty and Handy made their escape; they smurfed Feathers with them. On that very same day, they smurfed back to Smurf Paradise, where they decided to live and start a new life together. It was morning, and the two were sleeping soundly up against the stork's fluffy and sleek feathers. She sheltered them under one of her wings, keeping them warm.

The mechanic had woken up as he opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He remembered what happened yesterday feeling truly depressed and not gotten much sleep. Handy then looked to Hefty and snuggled up to him. The strongman too opened his eyes waking up with a tender embrace from the younger Smurf.

"Hey, Handy…" Hefty said, groggily.

Handy kissed his cheek and gave him a little smile. "Good morning, Hefty."

"How'd ya sleep?" the muscular Smurf groaned.

"Not very well..." Handy replied, feeling very sad, "I had a few bad dreams about what happened yesterday..."

"I'm so sorry this all happened…" Hefty looked at him and he cupped his cheek as he continued, "I only wanted to make you happy the other day. I never knew Chef and Baker would turn out to be so cold. And they were so thrilled in doing me the favor. I did tell them I would make it up to them for all their hard work. I just… I only wanted to see you happy."

"Oh Hefty, it wasn't your fault," the Smurf said, embracing him. "No one would have thought that any Smurf could be so heartless to their own family... I never saw Smurfs fighting against each other like this... Everything was so different..."

"What are we going to do…?" Hefty asked, holding him close. "There's no going back and Papa hates us…"

Handy sighed and replied, "I think we... have to start a completely new life..."

"Yeah… But… how will we manage without the use of anything we didn't smurf? How will we survive?"

"We first have to search for something to live in, like a den... and... we have to search for food..."

"Well… there are plenty of fruits, nuts and smurfberries around here. But we should keep searching if there's anything else we might have to smurf…. even if it means…." Hefty soon turned his head down. He did not like the idea of having to smurf an innocent creature for meat. Even if it meant costing them to starve.

"Yes... I know what you mean..." the inventor looked at him sadly, "...but we have to, if we want to survive..."

Tears begin to fill the big Smurf's eyes as he looked back to Handy. "Handy…." His tears streamed down from his eyes and hugged him tight with his head on his shoulder. Handy held him tight when he too began to cry.

"Please don't cry, Hefty... don't cry..!"

Hefty's muscles tensed up and held Handy tighter. He cried violently and started to shake. His tears came down his face and onto the little Smurf's shoulder, dampening him.

Handy stroked his broad back, while he still cried. "Please stop crying..."

Feathers soon woke up and seen the two Smurfs crying in each others arms. The stork moved her long neck slightly and nuzzled her head against the two softly. Handy looked up to the majestic stork and petted her head.

"...Thanks Feathers," Handy said to her.

Then she nuzzled against Hefty to calm him down. He had finally stopped crying and his muscles were less tensed and more relaxed. He looked up to her as she rubbed the tears away with her head.

"Thank you…" he said, hugging her gently.

Handy kissed the strong Smurf's cheek and takes a hold of his hand. "Come on... we need to search for a new home," he said, giving him a little smile. Hefty smiled back a little and agreed by nodding his head slightly. They both got themselves up from the soft, mossy-like, grass and took Feathers along with. Now that she was no longer needed in the village; they needed her guidance and her ability to fly them where they may have to smurf.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours have passed and half the day was already gone. They all searched high and low all over the land and soon grew hungry. They haven't eaten anything all day and all of yesterday from the terror they have been through.<p>

"Ohww... I think we should take a break..." the slender Smurf said, tiredly. "We need to eat something."

"Yeah, I'm feeling weak from the lack of protein…" Hefty responded.

They looked around and soon found a small apple tree filled with red, luscious apples. Hefty, being the most athletic and acrobatic, climbed up to smurf a few apples. After he had picked the best ones he could smurf, he came back down with three in his arms. Hefty gave Handy the reddest and juiciest out of the other two. The mechanic with the red pencil in his left ear took the apple and sat by the tree comfortably. He takes a bite into it and savored in its sweet, natural, flavor.

"Mmmm, they're smurfy!" he said.

Hefty then gives one of the apples to Feathers for her to eat. She pecked into the juicy apple into bits and pieces as she begins to eat parts of it. Soon he sat by the tree next to Handy and took a bite into the big red juicy apple. Handy sighed and looked around, feeling very unsmurfy and didn't know what else to do. Hefty turns to see him feeling this way and places his blue hand gently on his right shoulder.

Handy turned and snuggled up to him in his arms. "Oh Hefty..."

The buffed blue man held him close and gently stroked his back, drawing out a sigh. "It's going to be ok… Just stay strong…. I'm here for you…."

Hefty's lover smiled at him a little feeling a bit better knowing he will always be there for him. Then he kisses his cheek and said to him, "I love you..."

"I love you too…" Hefty said, cracking a little smile.

As they rested and ate, Hefty still felt a bit discouraged while he too started looked around. He felt as if they were never going to find shelter anytime soon. Until suddenly... something had caught his eye far away from where they were.

"Handy!" he cried as he shook his arm. "Look! Over there!"

"Hm? What?" Handy questioned looking in his direction where Hefty was pointing.

"There's a small smurf cottage just on the other side in a woodland area by the big lake. Do you see it?"

Handy looked closer until he finally seen it with his own eyes. "Yes... yes, I can see it!" He then jumps up and takes a hold of Hefty's hand, pulling him up. "We need to go there!"

With much enthusiasm, Hefty turned and whistled up to the stork. "Feathers! Smurf us to the other side to the woods!"

Feathers then knelt down to let him and Handy climb on her back. She soon flew them to the woods just over the clear, crystal lake. As soon as they managed to reach there; they got off of Feathers and couldn't believe their eyes. They had seen and witnessed the little cottage made completely out of tree wood, almost shaped like a mushroom house.

"Wow…." Hefty said with awe. "How is this possible…? I think Ashli use to live here and built this house herself."

"Oh this is just perfect!" Handy excitedly smiled and looks at him. "...If Ashli lived here for so long, we can do it too!"

"There's hope after all!" Hefty shouted happily, picking the smaller Smurf up and hugs him tight.

Handy gives him a quick kiss on his lips and said, "Let's take a look inside of our new house!"

Hefty puts him down and gently takes his hand and smiled. They walked up to the smurf cottage and soon took a little peek from the window. It seemed a bit dusty trying to look in from the inside. But the inside was sure spacious and had plenty of room than the regular size of a smurf house.

"Well, I think we have to clean it up a little, Handy giggled.

"Heheh… It can't be all that bad…" Hefty chuckled as he begins to open the door. Once he had opened it wide, many bits of dust came flying out at them. They both started to cough from the dust particles smurfing up their noses and into their throats.

"Oh yes, you're right, it's not too bad." Handy coughed. "We actually don't need to clean it up at all!" He soon started to laugh.

Hefty coughed and gasped as he tried to speak. "Damn! How long has she been away from here?"

"Well, as long as she lives in the village already... or even longer."

Then the muscled-bound Smurf managed to catch his breath and breathed more easily. "Ok…. hahh… Let's get smurfin'."

Handy smiled at him and nodded. They both smurfed into the little house as they started to clean up the house.

Luckily, Ashli had some cleaning supplies lying around and some tools to use to fix things up. They teamed up to clean each room in the house the entire day. There was one bedroom with one bed and a few dressers and a nightstand, a bathroom with a spacious tub and shower built against the wall, along with a sink and toilet. And there had been a few towels and wash cloths in the bathroom closet. The kitchen seemed rather small. There was a little kitchen sink with a counter by the window with a few dishes still sitting. Wooden cupboards were smurfed into the walls, but some were very loose. Some dishes and glasses had already been shattered from falling out. At least Handy was able to fix it up, no matter what he had smurfed. And there was a big fireplace oven for all sorts of cooking and baking along with a medium-sized cauldron.

In the room next to it was smaller than the kitchen. It had been the dining area where the dark-haired Smurfette would eat. A small round wooden table stood in the middle with the count of 2 small wooden chairs total. And of course, there was the living room with one torn red and white laced love seat and a small sofa. A smaller table stood in front of the couch where she would smurf some tea. Not only there was one fireplace for cooking, but another for keeping warm during the cold harsh weathers. And lastly, there was a den downstairs for storage and other important usage for example; Hefty's weights. But he didn't have any of his equipment with him. Neither did Handy. They have dusted off the furniture, the ceilings, the walls, the floors, everything from top to bottom throughout the whole house. The house itself was a little girly, but they didn't mind some of the decors. However, they did manage to _'man' _it up a little.

* * *

><p>As the mid-afternoon passed, the evening had come around the corner. They had finished with all the cleaning in one whole day! The two Smurfs were so exhausted as they crashed on the small sofa behind them in the little living room. The strong, restless, Smurf sighed with relief and smurfed off the excess sweat from his head. He had been covered with dust and black soot from top to bottom as well as the inventor Smurf.<p>

"What a day!" Hefty said. "I thought we'd never smurf!"

"Phew! We did it!" Handy said as he embraced him. "Our own little house... just for us two..."

Hefty looked and smiled at Handy, seeing he was covered with dust and soot. "Heh…looks like you have ta clean yourself now."

Handy giggled and responds to him, "Well you don't look better, haha!" He poked Hefty's nose.

Hefty chuckled at the sensitive touch from the mechanic. "We should really smurf ourselves up. Heheh…"

"You're right." Handy agreed as he got up and smiles at him.

Hefty too got up and took a hold of his hand. "Luckily, there's already a bath and shower already built in. And the water comes from the springs." He then looks deep into his sweet, blue, eyes and continued. "And it can fit at least two Smurfs together…." Then he holds him closer with his eyes hooded over, smiling seductively at him. "You thinkin' what I'm smurfin' at?"

Handy blushed and responded to him with a purr. "Mhm, oh yes..." He then strokes with his finger over Hefty's big, strong, chest.

The handsome buffed Smurf licked over Handy's sweet lips and pulled him along from the living room all the way into the bathroom. Hefty turned on the light and drew out the water to turn on the shower nozzle. Handy soon stripped off his blue-denim overalls , hat and pencil to the bathroom floor. Hefty did the same as he smurfed off his pants and hat.

The mechanic steps in slowly while Hefty looks at him sensually; when he too slowly gets in the shower. The mess that stuck upon them dissolved away from the warm water touching up against their blue skins. Handy laid his arms around him and looks deep in his eyes. Hefty put his hands around the slightly slender blue man's waist. His eyes hooded upon himself and smiled sexually at him.

_"Handy…."_

Handy smiled back and begins kissing him seductively.

_"Mmmm…"_ Hefty presses him closer and started rubbing his back.

Handy tongued the blue stud and holds him tight. _"Nhh..."_

Hefty tasted the inside his tongue and started to moan. _"Hahh…"_

_"Mhmm,"_ the inventor licks over his tongue with lust. _"Ahw..."_

Then the well-built strongman slid his hand down to his lover's blue rear. He began kneading it as his other hand moved to the back of his his bald head, deepening the kiss.

_"Ahhhw..."_ the aroused mechanic moaned and stroked Hefty's back.

_"Hahhhh…. Nnnnhh…. Ohhh…"_ While Hefty still kneaded the Smurf's butt, he began to stroke his tail.

Handy waggled it, feeling more excited by the minute with every sensitive touch. _"Mhh... Hefty..." _He licked over Hefty's lips and slides down with his tongue to his neck, licking it.

_"Mhhmm… hahhh." _Hefty started to pant as his heart raced fast and smurfy. He then felt for Handy's entrance and slowly but surely fingers him.

_"Ahhww... ahh..."_ Handy soon feels a stiff smurfing on as he continues licking his neck.

"Feels good, eh…?" Hefty chuckled, pushing his finger in deeper.

_"Mhm... yes... hahh..."_ the slender small Smurf cooed, holding him tight and panted.

"Hmhmhmm…" the Smurf with the heart tattoo chuckled. He soon slowly pushes in and out with his index finger and looks down to see Handy's smurf was erected.

"I see someone's feeling smurfy…" he said, cocking big smile on his face.

_"Ahhh..."_ Handy looks up as he smiled and blushes deeply at him.

Hefty kisses him softly and then takes his finger out of him. He turned him around and placed him against the shower walls. Handy became very excited and felt his heart racing fast. The blue stud then positioned himself, making Handy bend towards him while he stroked his tail more.

The little Smurf smiled and waggled his tail again in bliss. _"Hahww... Hefty..."_

"Heheheh…your tail is so adorable." Hefty said, stroking it more.

"Hehehe, it tickles!" Handy waggles it more and giggles.

"Heheheh..." Hefty then stops stroking stops it and continues to massage his blue butt.

_"Mhm, this feels so smurfy..."_ Handy moaned.

"_Mmmhh..._ you sound so beautiful when you moan, Handy." the strongman said, kneading it tenderly.

"Ahh... ahww..." the inventor moaned more, feeling his smurf getting harder.

Hefty had felt his own smurf stiffen and begins to stroke himself, while kneading Handy more and begins to pant.

"Ohww... oh please Hefty... _smurf me_..." Handy begged hungrily for Hefty's pleasure.

He smiled and chuckled at his beautiful little Smurf. "Whatever makes you happy, babe." Then Hefty stopped massaging his rump and holds him in place. He stroked himself a little more and soon gently and slowly pushes inside him beginning to blush. _"Haa..."_

"Ahh... ahw yes... that's good..." Handy groaned and then pushes up against him. _"Mmh..."_

_"Ahh... oh Handy..."_ he said feeling him press up against him, _"Love that... hahh..."_ Then he slowly starts to push in and out of him and grabs his smurf, stroking it gently.

Handy panted and moaned again, as Hefty stroked his smurf. _"Hahh... ahh..."_

_"Mmm..."_ Hefty moaned and panted moving in and out at the same pace as his stroking.

_"Mhm, ahww... Hefty..."_ Handy cried, pressing more against him.

_"Handy..."_ Hefty panted harder and moaned louder, pushing in and out of him at a normal pace along with his smurf.

_"Hahh.. hah..."_ the young blue Smurf panted, _"Faster... ahh... faster...!" _Soon his heart begins to race fast.

Hefty starts to push inside of him faster and strokes his smurf at that pace. He groaned louder feeling his heart pounding, smurfing him good.

_"Hahhh... yes... don't stop...!"_ he cried, sensually. _"Ahww..." _Handy panted faster and kept pressing against him.

"Damn, Handy...!" the big Smurf cried as he smiled and smurfed harder inside. "You are just the smurf...! _Ahh... oohhh..._" He then rubbed Handy's smurf faster than before.

Handy moaned louder, feeling very close to the edge of his smurfy orgasm. _"Ahh... ohw yeah... hahww... so smurfy, ahww..."_

_"Ahh... Handy..." _Hefty moaned huskily. _"Handy... Nnnhh... Handy..."_ He panted faster as he thrusted inside of him harder and faster.

_"Ahww... ahh... H-Hefty..."_ The slender Smurf was on the verge to 'smurf' anytime now. _"Ohw Hefty... I... ahh... ahw... I..."_

_"Nnn... haah... haa... Let it out... hahh... let it out..."_ Hefty whispered and moaned louder, pumping his smurf at full speed.

_"Hahh... hahww..!"_ Then Handy finally comes and smurfs his load against the shower walls. _"__**AAAAHHHW, HEFTY! **__Ahhh... hah...!"_ He panted fast after he had let go, feeling his heart racing.

"Aaahh... haaa...!" Hefty too smurfs inside of him long and hard, filling up his adoring Smurf. _"__**AAAHHHNNN, HANDY! **__Ahhnn..."_ The strong orgasmic Smurf panted fast and felt his heart racing as his. _"Handy..."_

Handy then turned his body slightly and looks in his eyes with his face all flushed. _"Oh Hefty... hahh..."_

Hefty smiles upon him and breathes a little easily. "I love you..." he said softly and kisses his cheek. He stays in their position for a while as the warm water washed off their sex juices.

Handy smiles back and sighed. "I love you too... You're just so smurfy."

"Well, you are just the smurfiest." Hefty chuckled.

"That was the best shower I ever had." Handy giggled.

"We should definitely smurf this more often." Then Hefty takes his smurf out of him and kisses his lips.

"Mhm, I agree..." Handy replied and licks over Hefty's lips.

Hefty holds him in a gentle embrace as they were both basking in the warm, soothing, water showering upon them. "Handy..."

The mechanic laid his head on Hefty's chest and closed his eyes, beginning to stroke his back.

"I wonder what's happening back at the village..." Hefty thought was he too closed his eyes and sighed.

"...Me too..." Handy shook at the thought of never returning to the village again as he held him tight.

Hefty soon looks down at him sadly and holds him tighter. "I hope Gutsy and the others are alright. Especially Ashli... I never knew she would have feelings for me as much as Smurfette did."

"I wouldn't have thought that neither..." Handy said, kissing his cheek. "I also hope that they're ok... but... do you think the village will ever turn back to normal again after what happened yesterday...?"

"...I don't know..." Hefty said putting his head down with depression. "But all I can say is... that I know some of them haven't forgotten us. I'm just worried if some of the other Smurfs feel the same way as Papa does about this. It would be a disaster if the whole village fell apart because of us. And..."

"... and what?" Handy asked, looking at him sadly.

Hefty looked back up at him and cupped his cheek. "...and let us pray that this isn't the end..."

Handy gave him a little smile and kisses his lips. Hefty smiles a little back at him as he then went to go turn off the shower. Handy steps out as he takes one of the towels hanging from the towel rail and dried himself off. Hefty steps out and does the same thing. While they both dried themselves off, Hefty turned to Handy feeling curious about something.

"Handy?"

"Yes?" he asked, looking at him.

"Uhm... don't you find it a bit odd that Ashli may have built this home? I mean, how was she able to smurf all this and make it look like a smurf house before ever discovering where we lived? She might have known something from somesmurf when she first became a Smurf years ago..."

"You're right... maybe someone else built this home for her. Or she wasn't alone when she started building it..." Handy agreed and thought about it.

"I wonder..." the blue strongman pondered and then sighed. "Oh well... there's not much we can smurf."

As Handy went to go pick up his overalls, he was about to put them back on until he noticed that they were still all dirty.

"Ahw no... we don't have any other clothes to wear..."

"Ahh man..." Hefty said, with his palm in his face and sighed with disbeilef. "Guess we'll have to wash 'em..."

"Yea, but it will take a while until they're dry again..." Handy said, disappointed.

"Well that's fine." Hefty responded and implied, "While they dry over night; we can have a little more fun in bed."

"You're right," the mechanic giggled.

"Then let's do that." Hefty smiled with a wink.

"Hehehe, with pleasure," Handy happily smiled. "But first we have to wash them."

"Heheh, right."

Soon they both picked up their clothes and walk out of the bathroom. As they walked out, Hefty started to speak. "Good thing Ashli has that clothes smurfer to smurf clothes in. And what's that thing called for when you smurf out the excess water?"

Handy looks at him smiling and said, "You mean a wringer?"

"Oh! Yeah! ... I knew that... heheh..." Hefty then put one hand behind his head nervously, feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"Hehehe!" Handy giggled and kisses his cheek as Hefty blushed and smiled at him. Then he wrapped one arm around Handy's shoulder as they exited to another room to go smurf their clothes.


	8. I feel it's my fault

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 8. ****I feel it's my fault...**

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed since Hefty and Handy haven't been seen in the village. It was the end of May, and summer was closing in soon. The spring festival had been officially cancelled for weeks after the incident that day. And the Smurfs have divided from each other and became sworn enemies. They depicted that whether it was right or wrong for male Smurf to be intimate with another male Smurf.<p>

As far as they knew, there were only 3 females. And Shini Smurf was already taken by Gutsy. Ashli and Smurfette, however; had been in love with Hefty at the same time before realizing he had feelings for his best friend, Handy. Ashli somehow got over it and accepted them for their happiness, and missed them very dearly. Smurfette, on the other hand; was still very upset and despised both Smurfs. She also began to hate Ashli when they both stopped talking to each other and took different sides.

The Smurfs who supported Hefty and Handy stayed together in one group, as the opposed group who had been on Papa's side stayed on theirs.

It was night time, and some of the Smurfs were still up. Brainy and Clumsy had smurfed to Shini's place quietly to the back bilco door, which led to the basement. Brainy knocked softly and gave the secret password to one of the Smurfs standing inside by the door. The Smurf at the door had been Tailor as he opened up slowly and let the two downstairs where the other Smurfs were waiting.

"Hey!" Shini said welcoming the two who had arrived. She looked around, seeing the other Smurfs who had been sitting at a long, wooden table on the other side of the basement. "Okay, seems that everyone is here now."

Brainy and Clumsy took a seat at the long table along with the other Smurfs as Shini sat up front next to Gutsy. He still had been a little sore from the fight with Baker and Chef. He had a bandage wrapped on his left arm from the cut Chef had done to him along with a few bruises and bumps still healing. He also had been on crutches for a few weeks from a broken leg that was still healing, and was wrapped in a small cast.

There were at least nine Smurfs in all along with Shini, Gutsy, Brainy, Clumsy, and Tailor. The other four out of the nine sitting on the other side were Grouchy, Greedy, Farmer, and the witty Smurfette herself, Ashli.

"Smurfs, it can't go on like this anymore!" Shini began to speak. "I bet none of you are able to stay in this village anymore... It's become a horrible place..."

The grouch himself soon began to speak, harshly. "But we can't just leave. There's some Smurfs out there smurfing all over making sure no smurf leaves!"

"What are we to do?" the country bumpkin, Farmer asked. "Hefty and Handy are out in the wilderness all by themselves with nothing but the blue hides on their backs!"

"Right, it's nearly impossible to get out of the village..." the tailor Smurf agreed.

"Yes, but we have to try it somehow...!" the brunette Smurfette cried.

"No way, they will capture us..." Greedy disagreed with her as he munched on a cupcake; in which he would normally do.

"If I can make a suggestion..." Brainy spoke, cutting in. "Why don't we instead of planning on smurfing from the village, plan on where Hefty and Handy may be so we can help them? It'd be too wise if more Smurfs left the village. We wouldn't want to be in the same situation they're in now, right?"

"This doesn't make the situation easier..." Shini said to Brainy. "We still have to leave the village if we want to search for them..."

The black-haired Smurfette had sat between Farmer on the left side of her and Greedy on the right, looking around. She had been twirling with her long, black hair for quite some time as she listened to the Smurfs' conversation. She soon grew very agitated and troubled from everything going on around her. Seeing that half the crew wanted to leave the village, she had something else in mind.

"I really don't think this is a smurfy idea..." Ashli finally spoke. "I mean, look at us? If we were to leave; what is Papa to do? I mean, I know I had smurfed here last year and felt I wasn't good enough when I tried to run away. I attempted many times, but Papa would have one of the Smurfs come after and convince me that everything would be ok. But when I ran off for the final time, I..."

She paused and looked down at the table. Her eyes started to tear but soon rubbed them away. "Well, when I found out Hefty had come after me... I felt somewhat safe and comfortable seeing I had faith in him. He knew I would be welcomed well with open arms and a new loving family. And yes, that all came true to what he said... but once we found out he had been with Handy at a certain time... I..."

She stopped again and looks back up to the other Smurfs. Farmer looked to her saddened as he felt he needed to console her right now, and placed his hand gently on hers. She turned to him and smiled a little as he smiled back to her. Then Ashli turned back to the rest of them and continued.

"I just don't think running away can solve our problems guys. And I hate to agree, but I have to agree with Brainy on this. After all, he did help them escape. And we should do something to help them even though they are gone. But if we were to leave... or in the case find them, where would they be?"

"Hmm... I really have no idea where they could be..." Shini wondered. "Brainy, they didn't tell you where they went when they left the village, did they?"

"No... I'm afraid they never did." Brainy responded, shaking his head sadly.

"For cryin' out loud, lads!" the Scotsman cried, banging his fists on the table. "We have to do something! We just can't smurf here like sitting smurfs!"

"I hate 'sitting smurfs'..." Grouchy retorted.

Tailor then looks to Gutsy and said, "Then do you have any idea what we can do? We can't help them as long we don't know where they went!"

Farmer sighed as he took his hand off of Ashli's and placed it on his cheek with his elbow on the table. "I'd be wishin' and reckon they're someplace where no smurf is disturbing 'em. They've been away for far too long... Wherever they've smurfed, they can finally be happy now that they can be alone. And that sure seems like... _'paradise'_.

Soon Ashli's eyes widened surprisingly and turned to Farmer. "What did you say?"

"What?"

"That last part! What did you say?"

"I said it sure seems like _'paradise'_." he replied, taking his hand off his cheek.

Ashli suddenly gasped and smiled happily, beginning to squeal and kissed him on the cheek. Farmer; shocked to see her kissing him, placed his other hand on the same cheek where she planted it, feeling somewhat love-struck and smiled.

"I know where they are!" she cried happily, turning to the other Smurfs, standing up.

"You know where they are?" Shini asked.

Clumsy looks at the dark-haired Smurfette confused. "Why didn't you tell us earlier...?"

"Erm..." she stuttered a bit and laughed nervously. "I didn't because I didn't know at first, Clumsy... And that's when Farmer hinted it out!" She smiled feeling excited while Farmer just looked up to her and sighed dreamily, without her knowing.

"Well... where are they?" Grouchy asked.

"They're in Smurf Paradise!" Ashli shouted with glee.

"Paradise?" Clumsy said, more confused.

"What is it?" the brunette Smurfette asked her, adjusting her glasses. "I never heard of it."

"Is it a place with lots of food?" Of course, the greedy Smurf himself had to ask that question as well.

"Yes, my chubby little friend," Ashli replied turning to Greedy.

"HEY!" Greedy cried, angrily.

"Heehee... Sorry about that," she giggled and continued. "Anyway, Hefty and Handy are at Smurf Paradise! Before I came here and was found by Hefty, I lived pretty far at least a few hours from here. It's a beautiful place where there are greens, flowers, all the smurfy fruit and vegetables you can eat, many trees and plants... Man it's hard to describe more there is about it! There's a hot spring you can smurf in, and the water there is very fresh for drinking. Not to mention the climate, it's very warm and the sites are truly breath-taking."

"That sure truly **does** sound like paradise," Farmer sighed.

"Oh, how I remember..." she continued and sighed. "It's been so long! I think I haven't been there in almost 5 years!"

"If you told them about that place, I'm pretty sure that they are there too!" Shini said with a smile.

"Oh that place sounds smurfy!" Clumsy said, happily.

"Actually... I never really told both of them," Ashli responded. "I only told Hefty..."

Soon she started thinking. "Hey, wait a minute... do you suppose... Hefty took Handy there that day when they..." Then she gasped and cried, "Oh my smurfness, he did! This explains everything! They had smurfed there already before Clumsy found out about them that same night!"

"Okay, if they're really there... how are we able to help them?" Tailor asked. "We still can't leave the village..."

"But what do you think we're supposed to do?" Gutsy said turning to the valiant tailor. "How can we get there if some of the Smurfs are blocking the coop to smurf out the storks?"

"Hmmm... I think I might have an idea to persuade them." Ashli pondered as all the Smurfs looked up to her. "But until then, we need to smurf a few things before we plan on smurfing out of the village and help Hefty and Handy."

"Tell us what we are going to do." Shini said feeling prepared for anything.

"Well, first off, they need new clothes." the Smurfette with the light purple eyes said and soon turns to Tailor. "Tailor, you're in charge of smurfing new clean clothes for them. Got that?"

"Of course! I'll do my best smurfing them quick!"

"Good!" she said, "Because we'll need a couple of sets."

Then she turns to the Scotsman Smurf. "Gutsy, you can smurf out whatever Hefty and Handy may need that belongs to them at their houses. I know you still may be a bit sore from what happened, but we all know you have the_ guts _to smurf anything no matter what."

"Aye! It will be my pleasure!" he said with a smile.

"Grouchy," she continued turning to him, "you can help Gutsy smurf whatever he can. But you two will have to do it so no smurf becomes suspicious. So, I want you to smurf their equipment and other belongings they may need over to my place in the basement. Got it?"

"I hate... aww... anything for you… and for our pals." Grouchy replied with a sweet smile.

"Shini? You and I are in charge of the cooking while you, Farmer, harvest whatever foods we need to smurf. Ok?"

"Got it." Farmer replied.

"Okay!" Shini nodded.

"Can I help cook?" the short, chubby Smurf asked thinking of the idea.

"Only if you don't eat any of it," Ashli replied, hastily turning to him. But Greedy just chuckled wholeheartedly.

"Oh Ashli, is there something I and Brainy can do?" Clumsy asked, smiling sweetly. "I would like to help too!"

"Aww, Clumsy." Ashli turned to the little Smurf and smiled. "You are just too cute. Hmm... Well, since we have everything set for Hefty and Handy, I need you two to do one thing..."

"And what's that?" the nerdy Smurf asked.

Ashli quickly turned to Brainy, looking serious into his blue eyes behind his glasses.

"You have to get Papa out of the village," she spoke. "Just for the day. Since he doesn't know that you're on our side, I need you two to stall him while we have everything prepared to smurf to Smurf Paradise."

However, she soon turned her head over to the others as she proceeded. "Which means not all of us will be able to go... It really hurts me to say with only nine of us in on this can only be a minimum of four."

Then she turned back to the two Smurfs. "Brainy, Clumsy? You two will have to stay behind if you want us to smurf Hefty and Handy. Is that ok with you?"

Brainy got up from his seat and took a hold of both her hands. "Of course, Ashli. Leave it to us."

The black-haired Smurfette then looked back down at the younger, klutzy, Smurf. "And Clumsy? Please, _PLEASE_ be careful...? Ok sweetheart? You know how you are due to being, well... 'clumsy'." She giggled a little. "But please, watch what you say or do. Will you do that for me?"

"Oh I promise you, I'll be careful! You can count on me!" Clumsy said trustfully.

"Good, now everyone knows what they're going to do; I think we should start tomorrow with everything." Shini agreed.

"Yes! Now who's with me?" Ashli said as she places her hand out in the middle of the table.

Shini smiles and puts her hand on Ashli's. "I am!"

Tailor does the same. "All for smurf and smurf for one!"

"Ditto!" Greedy said, still chewing on something, and places his hand on top.

"I'm in, lassie!" Gusty joined in.

"Me too!" Brainy said.

"Me three!" Farmer responded.

"For Hefty and Handy!" Grouchy yelled.

"Yeah!" Clumsy cheered and jumps off the chair. He tried to put his hand in the middle, but accidentally falls off the chair. "Ouch...!"

The Smurfs all looked down at Clumsy while he rubbed his head from aching on the floor. Ashli soon helped him up and gave him a sweet hug.

"Oh Clumsy..." she giggled as Clumsy begins to blush and laugh in a cutesy manner. Then they all laughed together, knowing what they had to do for tomorrow's plans to help out their two best Smurfs.

* * *

><p>The next day, back at Smurf Paradise...<p>

Handy was already up early in the morning as he went outside to pick up some different kind of fruits he could find around there. Back at the house, he smurfed up a fruit salad for Hefty, who was still asleep. He walked into the bedroom slowly, with the bowl of fruit salad and sat down on the bed next to Hefty.

Handy stroked gently over his cheek and whispered to him, "Good morning."

Hefty moaned and tossed a little as he slowly opened his eyes. He turned to him and smiled slightly. "Hey, babe..."

The mechanic smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"I made you breakfast already," he said showing him the bowl of fruit salad.

"Aww, sweetie..." Hefty said as he takes the bowl. "Thank you." The strong Smurf then kisses his cheek. "You really didn't have to go through the trouble..."

"I hope it's good!" Handy giggled. "I just picked the best fruits for you."

"Honey, anything you smurf** IS** good." Hefty chuckled. Then he took his fork from the bowl and begins to eat one of the smaller-sized strawberries from the salad.

"Hehehe!" the little Smurf giggled while he looked at him eating and smiled.

Hefty then takes another strawberry with his hand this time, and circles it around Handy's lips.

"_Mmmh.__.."_ the Smurf chirred, beginning to lick it.

Hefty pushed the succulent fruit slowly into his mouth and smiled. Handy soon eats it and started to giggle.

"It sure is tasty!" he said licking over his own lips.

"_Mmmm..."_ Hefty's eyes hooded and took another strawberry, placing it between his teeth seductively. He moved his head up to him and began kissing him with the strawberry in between their mouths.

"_Mhmm..."_ Handy blushed and licked over the strawberry while kissing Hefty.

The muscular Smurf licks him and the strawberry thoroughly, cupping his cheek holding him closer. Handy takes a bite of the strawberry. He smiles seductively and licks over Hefty's tongue.

"_Mmmm...__"_ Hefty chirred.

Hefty blushed and licks over his tongue along with the pieces of strawberry and its juices. Handy puts both of his hands on Hefty's cheeks and deepens the kiss. The pieces of strawberry soon melted in their mouths. Hefty swallows his half, kissing him sensually as Handy swallowed the other half. The inventor licks his tongue more, tasting the strawberry flavor in his mouth.

"_Nnnhh...__"_ Hefty moaned.

He then places his hand on Handy's heart and the other behind his head, kissing him deeper. Handy blushes deeper and begins to pant. _"__Hah...__"_

Afterwards, Hefty pulls him down into the bed with Handy on top of him. He accidentally knocks the fruit salad on the bed as he licks over his lips and moaned in a loving bliss.

"_Mmhm... Hefty..."_ Handy cooed, licking his tongue.

"_Mmmhh... __I'm so hungry for you... hahh...__"_ the blue stud said huskily, licking over his tongue and felt his heart racing faster.

Handy begins to press his lower body against Hefty's, feeling aroused. _"__Ahh...__"_

"_Oohh... Handy...__"_ Hefty loved the feel of his lower body being touched up against his.

"_Hahh__..."_ Handy continues to press against him as licked over Hefty's lips and started to pant.

Hefty panted harder and groped his butt. He sexually licks deeply inside his mouth and suckles on his lower lip, moaning. Handy moaned at the feel of his butt being groped and panted harder.

"_O__hww, Hefty...__"_

"_H-handy... Nnn...__"_

Hefty begins to press up against his lower body, feeling his heart racing faster.

"_Ahww..."_ Handy then looks deep in his eyes with a lustful look on his face.

Hefty's eyes glistened as he looked up at him, panting faster. He slowed his movements down a bit and places Handy's hand close to his beating heart.

"My heart's pounding..." he said, blushing deeply.

Handy blushed and smiles down at him, feeling every heartbeat in Hefty's big, strong, chest.

"I can feel it," he responded, nuzzling up against his cheek. Then he whispered in his ear softly, _"Mine too..."_

"_Oh Handy..."_

Hefty smiled and soon felt his heart racing more, blushing deeper. He begins to breathe harder and deeper with Handy's hand still placed on his chest. The slender Smurf then licks over and kisses his neck.

"_Mhm..."_

The muscle-bound Smurf hugs him tight and closes his eyes; feeling his slick, wet, tongue against his blue skin. Handy continued until stopped to look down at him and smiled gently. Hefty opened his eyes back up and seen his beautiful Smurf gazing upon him. The little Smurf then kisses him softly on his lips, making the big Smurf blush more.

"I love you so much." Handy said to him.

"I love you too, honey." Hefty replied as he nuzzled his nose against his and sighed deeply.

Soon after, Handy noticed that they had knocked over the fruit salad. "You didn't like it very much, huh?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I did..." Hefty chuckled, "…but I want something better than that..." He winked up at Handy, giving him a gestured sexy look.

"Hehehe..." he giggled and licked over Hefty's lips.

"Get under the covers." Hefty chuckled and smiled.

Handy smiled back as he got into the bed, covering himself and Hefty under the blanket. They both lied down next to each other, feeling content and warm under the soft, white blankets. Hefty cuddled him close in his arms while Handy began to giggle more and kissed his nose. He rested Handy's head on his chest as he sighed again.

"Let's smurf in for the day." Hefty said to him. "We've been smurfing with a lot of things within the past few weeks since we smurfed here."

"Mhm you're right." Handy replied with a happy sighs and cuddled up closer. Hefty smiled and stroked Handy's cheek softly.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Hefty asked.

"It's wonderful here!" Handy cried happily. Soon his expression suddenly changed feeling very sad as he continued. "...But I do miss our friends somehow... Sometimes I dream about the village and that everything is normal again..."

"Yeah..." Hefty responded, feeling the same way. "Me too. I just hope they're ok. I sure do miss Clumsy though. He may have not understood clear, but at least it wasn't his or Brainy's fault."

"Yes..." Handy sighed. "I miss all of them..."

"Do you think we'll be able to smurf them again someday?" Hefty asked.

"I hope so..."

Handy then held him tight in a strong embrace. Hefty stroked the back of his head, feeling more terrible thinking they'll never see their friends again. Or better yet, smurf back home where they all were. While he had Handy wrapped in his big, strong, arms; he thought of something else that came to mind wondering about their relationship.

"Handy?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, never mind..." Hefty sighed, sadly.

"What is it Hefty...?" Handy said looking at him worriedly. "Tell me."

Hefty looked down at him, staring straight into his eyes and sighed slowly. "Do you remember that day when we almost got smurfed by Gargamel last year?"

"Of course..." the mechanic nodded.

"Well..." the heart-tattooed Smurf began as he held him closer. "After we had smurfed away from his clutches… and spent some time alone with each other, did you..." Then he paused and looked down for a minute until he looked back up to him and continued. "Did you feel any connections between us before we became a couple around the holidays?"

Handy blushed remembering and feeling confused at the same time. "Um... I think so, but... I didn't really realize it at that time…"

"Yeah..." Hefty sighed. "I remember when we first looked into each others eyes. For some reason, I began to have those feelings when you accidentally smurfed into my arms after you tripped. It felt... so strange... and yet at the same time... it just felt right for some reason... The way you looked at me that day with those gorgeous eyes... you were just absosmurfly beautiful." He then cupped the smaller Smurf's cheek with his blue palm, gently. "More beautiful than Smurfette…."

Handy's cheeks blushed more against Hefty's hand and felt his own heart pounding. He soon began to speak. "...I realized very late that I had feelings for you... When you kissed me for the first time, it became clear to me that all I ever needed was you..."

He smiled sweetly up to his handsome lover while Hefty smiled back, looking down at him. But then he thought of one other thing in which made him frown again, and turn his head away.

"What's the matter?" Handy asked feeling more concerned.

Hefty turned and looked back to him sadly and sat up. He soon held him real tight in his arms, feeling somewhat terrible for any trouble he might have caused.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered to him.

"What...?" Handy said, confused.

"I... I feel it's my fault..." the strongman replied, squeezing him tighter and begins to shake a little. "I never wanted anything like this to happen... After realizing you had ran off when I almost kissed you that day... I... I... I just wanted to know if you felt the same way. I felt you did, but..."

He sighed as he tried to figure out his words with a broken voice. "Honestly, I..." But he couldn't find the rest of his words, and felt his heart racing from being nervous and shaky.

The inventor in the blue-denim overalls looked at him sadly, feeling his own heart breaking for the strong Smurf. Hefty may have been tough and brave on the outside… but deep down, he would show his truest and deepest feelings when he didn't want to express them to anysmurf. He would've thought that anysmurf thought he was too soft and weak.

"Shh, shh... relax…" Handy calmed him as he begins to stroke his cheek gently. "It's not your fault... it's nobody's fault..."

Hefty put his hand on Handy's, feeling it up against his cheek. He let a few tears fall from his eyes as he calmed down and took a few breaths, slowly. Handy felt his warm tears touch against his hand and gently wiped them away. Thereafter, he moved his head up closer to the muscular Smurf and kisses him softly. Hefty accepted the kiss as he closed his eyes, and felt Handy's heart touching against his.

"I love you..." Hefty said softly. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too." Handy responded in the same tone, holding him tight.

Hefty nuzzled his head against Handy's and soon rested his head on his slender shoulder. He was still feeling upset and guilty blaming himself over everything that's happened. But Handy stroked his back, caressing him gently and soothingly in circles making sure Hefty wouldn't feel this way about himself.

"Everything will be okay..." he whispered to him. "I feel it somehow..."

"Handy..." the strong Smurf spoke softly on his shoulder.

Handy then cuddled up closer against him and kissed his cheek. Hefty turned his head slightly and looked at him, placing Handy's hand on his heart. The slender Smurf gives him a little smile and rubbed his nose gently against his. Hefty soon begins to smile back gently, feeling his nose against his and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply and felt better having Handy by his side while he let him feel every rhythm to his soothing heartbeat. Everything seemed quiet and very calm until Handy broke the silence.

"Shall we go outside a bit and get some fresh air?"

"Sure thing." the strong blue Smurf responded, looking to him and smiled.

The blue mechanic smiles back at him and takes a hold of his hand as they both smurfed off the bed. He then notices the fruit salad again on the covers.

"Ohh, we have to clean this up…" he said.

"Sorry 'bout that." Hefty chuckled.

They soon both helped in cleaning up the mess on the bed. Some fruit stains were seen, but were easy enough to smurf off with a warm wet cloth. Both Handy and Hefty laughed after they had finished cleaning up and left the bedroom together. Then they opened the front door from the living room and walked outside. Handy took a deep breath in, feeling the fresh air within. Hefty basked in the warm sunshine, feeling goose bumps all over his body.

"It feels so smurfy..." Hefty said to him, happily.

"Yes..." Handy implied and then took a hold of his hand.

The two smurfy couple soon began to stroll along into the forest. They've walked for a least almost an hour while they were still taking a stroll. The sun gleamed and shined in between the trees. There were songbirds flying by as they sang, a family of deer passing through to find grass and greens to eat, a group of four baby bunnies along with their mother hopping around near a bush where blossoms grew, and squirrels and chipmunks chippered as they harvest nuts and berries into their homes in the trees. All the woodland creatures of the forest minded while the Smurfs looked and smiled happily, seeing what they were doing. They soon smurfed further into the forest where there were cherry blossoms that bloomed all around. The blossoms from the petals fell gently from the early summer breeze to the warm soil Hefty and Handy walked on.

While they walked through the blossoms showering them, Hefty turned to look down at Handy's cute face and smiled. The younger Smurf looks up to him as he started to blush and smiles back. The big Smurf's begins to smile wider and let go of his hand. He then swept Handy up from his feet, carrying him and spun him around in his strong arms.

"Hehehehe! Hefty!" Handy cried and laughed.

Hefty laughed along with him carrying his loved Smurf. He looks sensually into his blue, shining eyes as he continued to walk further, holding him in his big arm. Handy looks up at him with his arms around his neck, and gives him a lovely kiss on his lips. Hefty chuckled at the feeling as he looked down at him sweetly.

"Do you like it when I carry you?"

"Yes, it's very comfortable, hehehe!" the little Smurf giggled.

Hefty still looked down at him, smiling deeply and sighed. "You are my everything... you know that?"

"Oh Hefty... and you're _MY_ everything." Handy blushed.

The muscled Smurf had stopped walking while he still carried him. He looked deeper into his eyes and felt his heart beating happily. Soon after, he started to sing their song Handy had sang to him many times before.

"_Through our childhood days, when we were smurfy and young… We would laugh and play, as we smurfed along__..."_

Handy smiled, listening to the sound of Hefty's sweet voice and began to sing too.

"_You would carry me close to that one thing we both share… Is our friendship and love, no smurf cannot tear__…__"_

Hefty sang the next part as they both took turns.

"_But now, something has changed between us. Something I cannot see__…__ Is it more than we've imagined? Was this meant to be?__"_

"_I__ found myself yearning, all through my life… Knowing who I knew for so long, has been there by my side…__"_

Hefty smiled happily and put him down. He held both his hands in his and continued on with their song.

"_When you are weak, I'll be your strength to keep you strong...__"_

Then Handy started to sing more as they took their turns.

"_And when you are close to me, I know you'd do me no wrong.__"_

"_I__ am the only smurf, who is proud and true."_

"_And keeps me happy, now that I have you..."_

**Together-** _"__I have fallen in love, with the Smurf I know… Our hearts have become one, as you begin to show...__"_

**Hefty-** _"__That you'll always be there__…__"_

**Handy-** _"__No matter where we go__…__"_

**Hefty-** _"__Our love will stay strong...__"_

**Handy-** _"__...true and blue...__"_

**Together-** _"__...now that we're here.__"_

"_And no smurf….__"_ Hefty puts one arm on Handy's side.

"_...can ever tear us apart…."_ Handy cupped Hefty's cheek.

Then they both sang the last part together.

"_Because now we are together as one... heart to heart...__"_

"I love you..." Handy whispered and kisses him tenderly.

"And I love you... always and forever..." Hefty whispered back, kissing him deeply.

The mechanic holds him tight and sighs happily enjoying their wonderful moment together, surrounded by falling blossoms. The heart-tattooed Smurf stroked the back of his head, letting him feel his heartbeat. Handy stroked his back sensually as he felt Hefty's heart. Hefty took a deep sigh as his heart raced faster.

"Listen..." he whispered to him to let him hear.

Handy looks up at him, thinking he wanted him to hear what he had to say.

"No, no..." Hefty shook his head slightly and placed Handy's head to his pounding heart. "Can you listen?"

"I'm sorry...!" he said, blushing and listens to his heart beating. "Yes..."

"You're the reason why my heart stays pumping and strong... Without you, I feel my heart will give out on everything..."

"_...Hefty..."_ he softly said blushing more and held him tighter.

"I will always be there for you, Handy... No matter what happens... I promise I'll make sure you are safe from any harm."

Afterwards, Hefty pulled his loving Smurf's chin up to look at him and blushed deeply. Handy looked at him with his eyes glistening. Hefty surprisingly looked in his eyes. He had seen how gorgeous and fragile the mechanic was. Handy looked so breath-taking, he was as delicate as a falling cherry blossom.

"My God, you're so beautiful..." Hefty praised to him, still gazing down at his beloved Smurf.

"Oh Hefty..." he smiled sweetly. "…You always make me blush."

Handy giggled as Hefty smiled back at him. He pulled his head closer, looking deeper into Handy's beautiful pools of blue eyes. Then he begins to kiss him for as long as he wanted it to last, cherishing their beautiful moment together.


	9. I don't believe it

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 9. I don't believe it…**

* * *

><p>One week had passed in Smurf Paradise and the two Smurfs were happier than ever, knowing they always had each other. However, they did miss their friends very deeply and wished there was some way they were able to see them again. But in the meantime, they had to wait if anything happened later on whether their home in Smurf Village was safe to go back.<p>

It was early afternoon as the sun shined bright. Hefty had gone out for a run around the forest about two hours ago. Handy stayed behind to work on a ceiling lamp that needed to be fixed. He was up on a tall, sturdy, latter tweaking with a few loose screws and bolts. After a few more tweaks, he finally finished fixing up the lamp.

"Phew..." he exhaled with relief, rubbing his forehead with his arm and smiled.

Handy then smurfed down the ladder slowly and made it to the bottom safely. He closed the ladder up and carried it to the front closet to put it away. As he made his way into the kitchen, he looked at the clock on the wall over near the very small table in the corner he had built a few weeks ago. It was a quarter to one and wondered when Hefty would return. The blue mechanic walked back out into the living room and smurfed to the front door. He opened it to look outside to see if his Smurf had come back.

There was no sign of Hefty and soon started to worry. Handy walked outside the house and seen Feathers in her new nest they both smurfed for her not too long ago. He walks up to her and gently strokes her head.

"Hey Feathers. Have you seen Hefty somewhere?"

All the majestic stork could do was ruffle her feathers as some of them fell from molting a little. The Smurf giggled and pets her some more. His expression changed and grew worried thinking when Hefty was going to return.

"He should be back already..." he said to himself.

While Handy stroked her head, somewhere on the other side distant from their home, something was lurking from behind the brush and started to rustle. Handy heard the sound and jumped a little. The sound had gotten louder from the brush when two red burning eyes beamed through. Handy soon felt startled and scared not wanting to find out what was behind them. But as soon Feathers had looked, she began to squawk shrilly and loudly. The Smurf turned to see there was something eerie sneaking out from the brush. He looked closer and seen it was a deadly python!

It was bigger than Feathers by far, and was longer than the length of 12 Smurfs put together. Its scales were as black as an endless night while they shined and sleeked, its eyes were red as Hell fire burning with evil, the tongue slithered from its mouth with the same color as its scales, and its mouth opened wide revealing its sharp, long, fangs while venom seeped through. The large, poisonous, beast slithered out of the brush, heading towards Handy and Feathers.

Handy stared at the python all shocked and scared. He wasn't able to move while he felt his heart racing and trembled with fear. The python slowly made its way towards them as Handy held onto the stork really close. He would've jumped on her to fly away, but he was too scared to even move one muscle. Somewhere not from behind, Hefty had returned from his jog. He had seen Handy from far away standing next to Feathers and witnessed what was happening. The blue muscleman gasped as he seen the horror of the vicious, black, serpent making its way to smurf them.

His eyes soon grew angry and shocked to see Handy almost near his demise. He clenched both of his blue hands into fists of rage as his heart began to race with fear and hesitation. His breath became uneasy and grew more furious by the second. He turned quickly to a nearby tree and broke a piece of loose bark off. It was sharp and big enough to stop the fowl, treacherous, reptilian monster. And without any haste, he ran towards the python before Handy noticed he had come back. The hellish monster opened up its mouth and hissed while more venom spewed from inside. Before it was about to make its attack on Hefty's mate, Hefty pierced the sharp bark right into the back of the python. It cried and hissed as it turned to Hefty angered and vengeful. It tried to bite him, but missed when Hefty got out of the way and grabbed the python by its neck.

"Handy! Get in the house! NOW!" the strong Smurf cried, turning to Handy.

"Hefty!" he gasped.

The terrified Smurf still doesn't move, now seeing Hefty was standing in front of the giant python fighting it off. Hefty tried to hold it off as much as he could as it hissed ferociously at him. He saw Handy still standing beside Feathers, scared half to smurf. He turned angrily at him seeing he didn't do what he was told.

**"GET IN THE HOUSE!"** Hefty shouted to him.

Handy gasped suddenly and finally does what he said and runs in the house. He slammed the door shut, still scared and didn't know what to do. He soon looked out of the window, worriedly, and watched Hefty fighting with the python. Hefty strained himself to break the black, venomous, serpent in two while Feathers flew to the trees.

"Smurf with my Smurf, will ya?" he shouted angrily at the spineless reptile.

Then he takes the bark out of the python and slit its neck. The creature screamed as Hefty ran to the other side away from the house to make it come after him. It hissed and made its way towards him while blood spilled from the monster. Hefty turned and smurfed a very large boulder bigger than his size. And with all his brute strength, he lifted up the large boulder over his head. He strained a little from the heavy weight he smurfed, but he was doing this for Handy's safety. The vicious snake spread out moving side to side while Hefty smurfed his target for the middle. And when it got closer, he threw the boulder straight at it, crushing its middle. It shrilled when it couldn't move anymore as the strongman reached for another boulder, much smaller. He aimed for the head and threw it. However, the python dodges it with its long, scaly, tail and whacked Hefty's lower side as he screamed. The tip of the tail was so sharp; he began to bleed a little. He knelt to the ground with his arm on his cut while the python's neck reached out to him with its fangs, ready to bite him. He looked up to the snake with a hateful glare in his eyes before it was about to smurf him good.

But suddenly, Handy comes out of nowhere with a kitchen knife in his hand, shielding Hefty behind his back. "Don't you **DARE** hurt him!" he cried when he soon threw the knife right into its eye.

The python screamed as blood gushed out from its eye. Its head collapsed onto the boulder that crushed its body in between earlier. The mechanic slowly helped Hefty up, seeing the small flesh wound the snake did to him. He looked to Handy finding he had come back out to save him. Then he turned to the black reptilian and pushed Handy to the side to finish the job. As the python's head laid there, still breathing; the heart-tattooed Smurf took the kitchen knife out of its eye and slashed its throat and head. He threw the knife down to the ground while the snake was still screaming as he rushed to smurf up the boulder he tried to throw earlier from it dodging it.

And before the monster would strike again for the last and final time, he smashed its head into the other boulder multiple times. Its head, skull, and parts of the brain were completely crushed while Hefty smashed the rest of its half with blood spewing all over. Handy watched the drastic scene all in shock as Hefty finished killing off the python. Hefty's breath became very uneasy and panted from the nerves and anxiety quivering within. After the creature was finally dead, Handy ran to the brave Smurf and hastily embraced him. His body begins to shake and he started to cry.

While he was crying, Hefty took a hold of him tight and stroked his back. He calmed his Smurf down as he spoke to him softly, "Don't worry… it won't smurf us anymore…"

"Hefty..! I was so scared!"

The frightened little Smurf held him tighter, still crying in his broad chest.

"Shhh…" the strongman shushed him softly, stroking his back more. "Please, don't cry Handy…" Hefty soon closes his eyes and soothes him more, caressing his back gently.

Handy begins to calm down a bit and looks into his eyes with tears still running down his face. Hefty wiped his tears away with his thumb and stroked his cheek with a gentle touch.

"I thought I was gonna lose you…" Hefty said. "Thank God, I smurfed here just in time. You've got to be more careful when I'm not around."

"I was worried, because you were gone for so long. Then I went outside and suddenly this beast appeared behind me...!"

Hefty sighed as Handy cried again upon his chest. He wrapped his big, strong, arms around him and his hand on the back of Handy's head.

"Handy… Please… You're all that I've got… If anything happened to ya if I hadn't smurfed sooner, I…"

Hefty couldn't finish his sentence until Handy kissed his cheek while he still cried.

"I'm just relieved you're safe." Hefty sighed. He looked down at his beloved Smurf for a little while until Feathers flew down and landed beside them.

The blue inventor calmed down again and wiped his tears away, looking up to Hefty in his arms. "Where have you been for so long anyway...?"

"I'm glad ya asked…" Hefty replied, breaking the embrace. He took his hat off and reached into the inner pocket inside.

He soon revealed a small, blue-sapphire, crystal diamond, appeared to be shaped like a heart. Handy's eyes widened as he seen its beauty. It sparkled and shined just like Handy's blue eyes in the starry and moonlit night.

"Ahww, where did you found this?" Handy asked him, awestruck. "It's beautiful!"

The blue muscleman put his hat back on and responded clearly, "Well, when I was about to smurf back home from my jog; I decided to smurf a little longer. I soon smurfed across a small mine filled with diamonds and many colored rhinestones in different shapes and sizes. I wanted to bring one of the stones I had found to give to ya, but I thought this was much suitable. If Miner Smurf were here; he'd be smurfing all over."

"Ahwww Hefty, thank you!" Handy cried happily and kissed him "It's just the right size to smurf a necklace out of it..." He blushed and smiled upon his handsome Smurf, feeling very special for Hefty always thinking of him.

"I'm glad you love it." Hefty hugged him and smiled. "And sorry about earlier…"

Handy cuddled him and sighed. "It's okay... You're here now, and that is all that counts."

"Heh… Now I know how ya felt when I almost nearly drowned," he responded, embracing him closer.

"Ohwww, don't remind me about that... It was horrible..."

The small, slender Smurf snuggled up to his cheek when Hefty began to chuckle. Suddenly, there was a sound of a tear felt up against the strong Smurf. His eyes widened after he had heard it.

"Uh oh…"

"What was that?" Handy asked, looking at him.

Hefty then look down and saw there was a rip on the side of his pants.

"Oh smurf it…!" he cussed. "That damn snake…"

"Ohh!" Handy said when he too looked down. "...And we don't have anything here to sew it again...!"

"Well… isn't this lovely…" Hefty remarked, feeling paranoid. "We've been here for at least a month; and now this happens…"

Handy started to giggle still looking down at his torn pants. Then he looked back up, smiling at him with his eyes hooded. "Well, if you ask me, you don't need them anyway. We all know you look pretty good without them."

"Heheheh… You're right." Hefty laughed a little. "But… I can't smurf around if I'm in my birthday suit…"

"Right... So what do we do now? There's no way to sew it again or to get any new pants for you..."

"You're right…" Hefty began to sigh. "There has got to be something we need to smurf… but what?"

Then all of a sudden, Feathers begins to squawk again when she looked up to the sky.

"What is it, girl?" Handy said, looking up at Feathers and soon looks up.

Hefty looks up as well when they all had seen two storks flying above them. The storks were flying closer to where they were standing until they heard a call coming from above.

"AHOY DOWN THERE, LADS!"

"That voice… Is that…?" Hefty had recognized that deep, Scottish accent from far up.

"It's Gutsy!" Handy smiled happily and starts to wave. "HEY, HELLO!"

Hefty also smiles happily, seeing it was their friends who came for them. "GUTSY! HE'S ALRIGHT!"

"HEFTY! HANDY!" A female voice was called when they saw it was Ashli, who had smiled and waved. And sitting behind her was none other than Grouchy himself. On the other stork, where Gutsy was, Shini was sitting behind him.

"Oh smurf, I can't believe it!" the inventor cried with joy.

Soon, both storks landed right in front of Hefty and Handy, along with three very large wooden boxes they smurfed with them.

"You know what? I hate sitting on the back of a stork for such a long time!" Grouchy Smurf retorted hastily. "But it was totally worth it...!" His attitude soon changed and smiled.

"Helloooo!" Shini called out to them.

"Shini! Grouchy! Guys!" Hefty cried.

Both Smurfettes quickly jumped off the storks and ran up to them. Ashli had smurfed into Hefty's arms and Shini smurfed to Handy, hugging him.

"Oh you guys! We've missed you so much!" the black-haired Smurfette cried.

"We're so glad to see that you two are alright!" Shini said.

"Ahwww, but how did you know that we were here?" Handy asked.

"You'd be lucky knowin' Ashli knew where you two were!" Gutsy responded, getting off the stork. "She found out when she remembered smurfin' about this place to one of ya not so long ago."

"I thought I wouldn't smurf you guys ever again!" the handy Smurf said, feeling real happy to see their friends again.

"We were so worried about you after what had happened when we left." Hefty said to Gutsy.

"Ahh… no need to be worryin' 'bout me, fellas," the Scotsman with the brown, curly, sideburns spoke. "It may have taken a lot of guts to fight for ya, but in the end, I still won the battle on the count that I've managed to heal over the past weeks from some broken bones."

"Man, Gutsy… we still don't know how to thank you for all your help," the muscled Smurf said.

"It was nothing! I would've done the same for anysmurf!"

Ashli, still in a sweet, tender, embrace in Hefty's arms, turns and discovered he had a cut on his side.

"Hefty…. What happened to you?" she said, looking up to him.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her, confused.

"You have a cut…"

She started to worry until she turned to see the dead python behind them.

"AHHHH!" Ashli screamed and holds him tight. "What the smurf is **that** doing there? I hate snakes! I HATE THEM!

"You and me both, sister," Grouchy said, getting off the stork and folded his arms. "That **thing** is awfully _disgusting_…"

"That **thing **you are speaking of attacked us!" Handy replied. "And Hefty saved me."

"Good thing nothing happened to you!" the brunette Smurfette said. "But ewww, Grouchy is right. It looks disgusting like this..."

"Hey Handy, Hefty..." Grouchy spoke, "…we brought you something!"

"Hmm? You did?" Hefty asked.

"We sure did, lads!" Gutsy responded as he continued. "It took us nearly an entire week to smurf these heavy cargo into these large wooden boxes! I didn't think these storks would be tough or strong enough to smurf it over here!"

"These are really large!" Handy exclaimed examining the boxes. "What the smurf did you put in there?"

"Well, just some stuff you might need, hehe…" the grouchy Smurf chuckled.

"Honey, can you smurf me the crowbars?" Gusty called out to Shini.

"Sure!" She then takes out the crowbars from her backpack she smurfed along with her and gives him the two they had brought.

"Thanks, lass! Hefty!" He throws one to him. "Help me smurf open these crates!"

"Sure thing, bro!"

They both had opened up the three crates they had smurfed. In one crate was both Hefty and Handy's equipment they normally used for working out or for carpeting. Half of Hefty's good weights and Handy's good tools were still in good condition. And Hefty really needed to use his weights to get stronger and Handy with his tools to invent something better for themselves. In the second crate were all kinds of foods, flour, breads and meats. And there were some pots and pans offered by both Shini and Ashli along with some baking and cooking utensils. In the third crate were towels, face cloths, cleaning essentials for when they needed to bathe, twelve new sets of clothes, nightgowns and hats, and a new clean quilt with sheets and pillow cases for their bed. Both Hefty and Handy were very much surprised for their fellow Smurfs to smurf such a thing just for them.

"Holy smurf! You guys are awesome!" the blue mechanic cried out.

"Heh... wasn't easy to put all the weights in there..." Grouchy replied, thinking he would have to smurf up the weights again and didn't like the idea.

"Tailor was so kind and sewed all the new clothes just for you two." Shini smiled.

"Awww, thanks guys!" the heart-tattooed responded in a thankful manner."We really appreciate it!"

"Let's say we smurf all this into the house?" Ashli suggested. Soon she turned to the dead python again. "But uh…. Can we do something about that first…? It's really giving me the creeps and making me sick to my smurf."

Hefty turned around and saw the serpent from earlier. "Oh, yeah…" Then he turned to the Scotsman Smurf. "Hey, Gutsy! Do you think you can help me get rid of this?"

"Sure thing, me boy!" he said, walking up to him and helped him push the boulder off the dead snake. "It's a shame we didn't smurf here sooner. I would've shown that thing whose boss around here and give him what for! But it's a good thing your giblets are still intact. Haha!"

"Heh… very funny…" Hefty sneered at him with his eyes hooded.

After Hefty and Gutsy got rid of the carcass, dumping it into a nearby ditch, everyone helped to get all the stuff the Smurfs brought into the house. Once they all came in, some of them were just amazed to see a house just like the ones in the village, only bigger. Shini was very much surprised and enjoyed it the most.

"I have to say, I really like your house!"

"Thanks!" the long, black-haired Smurfette replied, thinking Shini was talking to her. "….. Oh! You were talking to them? Well, it was my house. But I see you two really smurfed it up quite nicely."

"Hehe, it was really messy when we found it." Handy said, "But we smurfed it up in one day."

Shini suddenly turned to Ashli, feeling somewhat dumbfounded and confused. "Your house? Do you mean, you build this all by yourself?"

"Well…. define 'build'…" Ashli blushed as she continued to speak. "I kinda had a little help with one of my spell books. They were given to me by an old peddler woman, who I've spent most of my time with before she passed on many years ago. You see, after I was accidentally turned into a Smurf at the age of 25 by my evil wizard of a father; because he never knew that I was still alive, thinking he had smurfed me with one of his spells; I left my father's home after he was executed for second degree murder. And that's when I was found by a sweet, old, woman who lived all by herself. She knew some magic and gave me a few spells to study and add to some smaller books I was able to smurf. She lived for a very long time… probably more than how old a Smurf is at a hundred years! But sadly, it was her time to go… But she told me what she knew about the Smurfs species, which made me thought of finding whether you guys existed or not. So after she passed on, I decided to make my journey across the seas for decades to find the land of the Smurfs. But unfortunately, I wasn't able to find any traces until I smurfed here."

"Whoa, that's a smurfy story!" Shini said, feeling astonished by her story.

"So **that's** it!" Handy cried out, smurfing his fist into his palm. "I knew you didn't build this house completely by your own, hehe!"

"Heheh! I never knew ya had it in ya, Lassie!" the Scotsman in the blue and white plaid kilt replied.

"Thankfully, I have magic along the bloodline." Ashli responded, "But I never really like to use it that much. I'm not really the magic type since it's from my father's side."

"Well, at least you managed to survive on it. That's why Papa-" Hefty paused what he was about to say and thought about Papa Smurf. He had turned to Shini and Gutsy with a worried look on his face. "What's happened? Has anything changed since we smurfed?"

Gutsy looked to Shini, and sadly turned back to Hefty and Handy. He lowly put his head down with a sigh of grief. "You two don't really want to know what has happened…"

"It became a horrible place, and I hate horrible places..." Grouchy replied, disappointed.

"It's not the village we once knew anymore..." Shini said, putting her head down.

The muscular Smurf's eyes widened as the blue mechanic held him close.

"But… what happened…?" Hefty asked feeling discouraged.

Ashli then walks up to them, putting her head down as well as she began to explain. "All the Smurfs…. they divided into two. And… they're not speaking to each other and not providing for each other's side. One side is against the both of you and other Smurfs who support you. And as for Smurfette…"

She sighed and looked up to them as she continued, "She hates you down to the bitter core. Especially you the most, Hefty… And she hates me seeing that I too had the same feelings for you."

"Ashli…" Hefty sadly lets go of Handy and walks up to the little Smurfette when he soon embraced her gently.

The Smurfette in the white-leathered high-heels hugged him back. "I'm so sorry you guys…" her voice broke when tears began to water in her light-purple eyes.

"But... what about Papa Smurf?" Hefty had wondered.

"He totally changed..." Grouchy began, "…he's not our kind and caring Papa anymore..."

"It's like he became crazy or something!" Shini with her small glasses cried. "He even smurfed up guards all around the village, so none of the Smurfs who are on your side can go out to search for you..."

"...Oh god, this is horrible..." Handy felt more terrible by the minute, "...but how is it possible that you four were able to smurf here then?"

"Ashli had Brainy and Clumsy stall Papa by taking him out for the day." Gutsy explained, "And she was able to persuade two Smurfs who were guarding the coop to the storks by helping her get something for her in the forest. So we can't stay here too long. But we'll still help ya get everything smurfed before anything else happens."

"I… I don't believe it…" Hefty spoke lowly with his blue eyes starting to water.

Handy suddenly let himself fall into the couch, more discouraged than ever. "Why... why is this happening? We're not even in the village anymore… so there's actually no need for all the... hate against each other..!"

"Like I said... I think Papa became totally crazy..." Shini implied.

"No…" Hefty couldn't believe everything that was happening. All because he and Handy loved each other like no other Smurf can.

"We're so sorry…." Ashli responded with a tearful sorrow. "I don't know what's become of everyone now. It seems the family just fell apart because of something they just can't accept."

"All this trouble just because of us..." Handy began to speak, "…just because of... _love_...! I don't get it! Why can't they... just accept it? Why can't they accept our love?"

Handy soon started to cry as Hefty turned to him and let's go of Ashli. He sat gently on the couch next to Handy and cuddled him in a strong embrace. He too felt tears coming from his eyes and cupped Handy's cheek with a simple touch. Then he kissed his tears away on his cheek while he still embraced him. Handy held him tighter as more tears came down from his eyes, making Hefty's fill up more.

"Hey, hey, no need to cry there buddy…" Grouchy said. "We're not dead yet."

"That's right." Shini agreed with him. "The village just... changed... but every one of us is fine. And we're all happy as long as we know you two are fine too."

The sad couple then both looked up to them and the other Smurfs. They never felt so relieved and happy, knowing they were still loved and appreciated. They had seen that their fellow Smurfs have accepted and had their full blessings for the both of them.

"Thank you…" Hefty spoke. "Thank you for everything you all have gone for us…"

Handy soon calms down a bit and responded with a small smile, "...I'm so glad to have such good friends like you…"

"Aww… you guys… We love you all so much." Ashli said, happily walking up to the couch and hugged them both.

Gutsy and Shini soon did the same thing and formed a group hug along with the rest of them. Then they noticed Grouchy didn't join the group hug while he stood there with his arms folded. They all looked up at him while he had that famous scowl of his on his face he was known for. He looks at them while they all still stared up at him. And without any refusal, he was sure he had to give in. After all, Grouchy, deep down… had a heart of gold.

"Nahww, I love you guys too!"

Grouchy went up to the rest of Smurfs and hugged them too. They all hugged each other in a reunited embrace for a good while before they had to start working to get all the supplies they had smurfed with them.

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, Gusty and Grouchy helped Hefty bring some of his workout equipment to the basement where he can exercise. They had also smurfed along some of Handy's work tools for storing down there. While they were smurfing all that, Ashli and Shini helped put new sheets on the bed and stored the boys' new clothes into the bedroom dressers. Hefty earlier snuck out a new pair a pants for himself after having that tore in his old pair. The girls also stored towels and other essentials for the bathroom. As soon they were done with storing to food supply as well, they decided to help Handy start learning how to cook. They all had smurfed into the kitchen to prepare a dinner for two. Ashli was nice enough to let Handy keep some of her cook books she had for a long time so he can whip something smurfy for himself and Hefty.<p>

"So you know what you want to smurf up for tonight, Handy ol' pal?" Ashli asked him.

The blue inventor scans through one of the cook books given to him. "Oh I don't know... Everything in this book sounds delicious, hehe. But I think I'll start with something easy at the beginning." He turned and smiles at her.

"Ok! Let us see…." Ashli flipped through a few pages as she looked at some of the recipes, easy enough to smurf.

"Hmmmm…. AHA! That's it!" she said, pointing to a recipe for Baked Chicken Parmesan, "This, I HIGHLY recommend. Wouldn't you agree, Shin?"

"Ooooh yes!" the brunette Smurfette agreed with appreciation.

"Hehehe, okay then, sounds good!" Handy decided.

"Awesome!" Ashli said with glee as she started to give out the orders for the ingredients. "Shini, you go smurf me six tomatoes and one garlic clove. And also smurf me some basil, oregano, a pound of parmesan cheese, and of course, we can't forget the parsley."

"Okie dokie!" she responded and went to go smurf everything they needed.

"Next, we'll need two big pieces of boneless chicken. Handy, can you smurf them for me? We'll have to wash them thoroughly to get rid of any unsmurfy diseases we don't want to smurf. And I'll get the flour, eggs, and whatever else we need and have other things set to start, ok?"

"Of course," Handy nodded with a smile. He goes to smurf the two pieces of chicken from the meat storage and begins to wash them thoroughly in the sink.

"Ohh, something tells me we'll have lots of fun now!" Shini had said, coming back with the Italian herbs, spices, cheese, and vegetables setting them all on the table.

"Oh… we're just getting started!" Ashli replied, smiling happily.

Meanwhile, Hefty, Gutsy, and Grouchy were bringing the last of the weights and tools down into the basement. Gutsy soon plopped onto the grey mat they had placed on the floor, feeling exhausted.

"Whew! I don't know how ya do it, Hefty, but I sure am pooped to smurf anymore!"

"And I thought all this time, you were just about as strong as me!" Hefty kindly said with a chuckle.

"But not nearly as strong as you are!" the Scotsman huffed. "You can smurf just about anything better than I can! Heheh…"

"I hope I never have to smurf this heavy stuff ever again..." the grouchy Smurf implied, "…two times are enough if you ask me."

"Hey, at least it was more than ya expected." the muscle-bound Smurf replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Seems to me, you've got a little muscle smurfin' on there." He then pointed to one of Grouchy's arms.

"...Heh, yeah, if I would carry all your stuff from one place to another every day, I would look smurfier than you within one week!" Grouchy begins to chuckle.

Then Hefty and Gutsy all laughed with him until Hefty helped Gutsy get back onto his feet. The Scotsman Smurf fixed up his kilt until he had a thought that came to mind. He soon turned to the strong Smurf and asked him…

"So Hefty… I know this may not be any of my business, but when did you begin noticing you had these feelings for your best friend? And did he have the same feelings for you too?"

Hefty looked at him with a surprised expression. "Do ya really wanna know?"

"Of course, I do lad! Wouldn't you, Grouchy?"

"To be honest, I'm curious too. Yeah... so tell us, bud."

Hefty looked at both Smurf, eager to finding out how it all happened between him and his best pal and lover, Handy. "Ok. If you two insist…" he gave in with a sigh.

"I'm sittin' back down for this." Gutsy said, sitting back down on the mat.

Grouchy too joins with Gutsy on the floor as they both began to listen to Hefty's story.

"Well… It all started about a year ago back in mid-August..."

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback to that time~<strong>

_I was working out as usual doin' my crutches and my lifting until a knock came at my door. So, I stopped what I was smurfing as I took a towel to smurf off the sweat from my workout, and smurfed to the door to see Papa Smurf had come by. He asked me to smurf a favor for him to smurf some fibrous roots in the west forest. I was honored to smurf him the favor. But he also warned me to watch out for Gargamel. So, I promised him that I would be extra cautious. And I was the strongest Smurf after all to smurf this mission. Anyway, when I was about to head on out; I soon noticed Handy was having a little trouble trying to smurf one of his newest machines into village's shed. So what did I do? I went up to him to smurf him a hand._

"Hey Handy. Ya need any help smurfing that thing in there?"

"Oh, hey Hefty!" he said after he had turned to him. "Yeah, this thing is heavier than I thought... If you don't mind, it would be really nice if you could help me to smurf it inside."

"Sure thing, buddy."

Hefty smiled and helps lift the machine up as they both brought it into the shed. He strained a little, but was still strong enough to carry the heavy machinery with Handy.

"Where do you want this thing smurfed?" the strong Smurf grunted.

"Right over there in the corner." Handy pointed with his head, looking in the direction.

"Ok..!"

The blue muscleman strained as they walked to the corner and finally placed the machine down.

"Phew!" Hefty wiped his forehead with his arm. "I think I just finished my workout for the day… heheh."

"Hehehe, thanks for the help buddy. And sorry if I was distracting you from something."

"Nah… you didn't distract me from anythin'. I was just about to head out to the west forest to smurf some fibrous root Papa needs for his potions. I better get smurfing."

Then the big Smurf headed towards outside.

"Ohh," Handy said as he goes to follows him, "Then you should watch out for Gargamel! ...Whoops!" He then accidentally tripped over the step at the door to the shed.

Hefty had turned back and helped him up smurf back on his feet. "You ok there? Wouldn't want you to be like Clumsy now," he chuckled.

"Yeah I'm okay hehe, thanks.

The smaller Smurf looks up to him while Hefty looked down to him and smiled.

"Well… I better get smurfin' before Papa knows I'm still here."

"Okay then, smurf you later buddy!" Handy waved with a smile.

As soon as Hefty went to turn to go leave the village, he turned back to his friend all of a sudden.

"Uh, Handy?"

"Yes, Hefty?" Handy looked at him.

The heart-tattooed Smurf then put his hand behind his head and scratches it with apprehension. "Um… if you're not too busy with anything else, do you… want to smurf along with me to get the roots?"

The blue inventor smiled at him and responded with a friendly gesture. "If you need some company, why not? I was done with everything by now anyway."

"R-really?" Hefty said, surprised. "Are you sure you smurfed everything?"

"I am sure!" Handy giggled. "Now come on, Papa doesn't like to wait."

Hefty smiled happily and goes to follow him. "Thanks Handy. You're a real true friend I can ever ask for."

"Say, you aren't afraid to go alone, are you?" Handy said, smiling back and nudges him with his elbow. "Hehehe!"

"Me? Are you kidding? I'm the bravest Smurf there is! And don't ya forget it! Haha!"

Hefty soon gave Handy a noogie on his head.

"You know I was kidding, man!" Handy laughed and pushes his arm away.

"Hahaha! Come on, I'll race ya!" Hefty then runs up ahead of Handy.

"Heyy!" he cried, running after him. "Hehehe!"

_So Handy came along with me to get the roots Papa needed. We smurfed deep into the west forest, making sure we wouldn't be found by Gargamel or his fowl cat, Azrael. We grew a little tired from walking the whole way finding what we had went there for. But we both managed to find the roots as we carefully dug out the dirt and not break off any pieces of them. After we had gotten them good and smurf; we started heading back. Handy somehow was feeling a little tired when he stopped to catch his breath. I looked to see if he was alright, but he needed to lie down for a bit. I was worried he had told me this when we were so far from home and close to where Gargamel lived. So, I helped him up and found a small stream nearby. I set him down near a small bush where some smurfberries grew, and smurfed on them to get his strength back._

"I'm sorry," Handy yawned. "I don't know why I'm suddenly so tired... I didn't know it would take us so long..."

"It's ok." The blue strong Smurf said and sat beside him. "Maybe you've been workin' yourself too hard with all your inventions, and staying up too late, smufing up with new ideas."

"Yeah, probably..." he giggled and ate some smurfberries.

Hefty lied down on the grass and exhaled while he felt comfortable next to his closet friend. "It's nice with just you and me alone together and away from civilization. We hardly get to smurf anywhere just to relax."

"That's right. There's always something to work on in the village. And in the spare time there's always somesmurf around, like Jokey with his stupid presents..." the mechanic stopped to laugh. "...But really, there's hardly ever a time where you just can be all alone by yourself... except at night."

"I feel the same way… It's like everysmurf is invading each other's privacy! Man… at night, there's never really much to do because everysmurf is asleep. When I'm still up half the time, I feel like I want to do at least… something…!"

Handy soon agreed as he nodded.

"The only thing I do at night is thinking about what I could do the next day and about new inventions... And if I really have an idea for a new invention, I sometimes can't wait to start it. So, would I smurf out of my bed in the middle of the night and start to draw on my blueprints. Somehow, I'm not a bit tired when I do this."

"Wow… you sure do keep yourself busy half the nights do you?" Hefty said when he tilted his head to him, still lying down.

"Yeah... no wonder I'm so tired now, huh? Hehehe." Handy replied, looking down at him.

Hefty smiled and chuckled lightly as he sits back up. "Come here."

Handy smiled and embraced him friendly in his friend's strong arms. Hefty closed his eyes and then brushed his hand against Handy's shoulder gently.

"Just relax and close your eyes." Hefty said, lowly.

"Uh... is... everything okay with you?"

"Yeah… Just try to relax. You've had a long day and I hardly get to see you."

The bigger Smurf strokes him more as Handy started to feel uncomfortable with what Hefty was doing.

"...C-could you... stop stroking me...?"

"Sorry…" Hefty soon stops while he still held him close and sighed.

"Are you sure that everything is fine...?"

_I don't know what had gotten into me that day. For some reason… right out of nowhere, I began to feel very strange being that close to Handy. His skin was soft and smooth as a newborn smurfling. My heart had skipped a few beats while I still held him in place for this long. But, I didn't know what to say next. I looked down at Handy and just stared at him for a few minutes and didn't say anything._

"Hey buddy... just tell me what's wrong..." Handy worriedly looked up to him.

_His eyes were so beautiful. He was gorgeous than any other Smurf for that matter. I just stared into his face for a long time as my breath started to hitch a bit. It was so hard to resist, but…_

"You don't seem to feel so good..." Handy sighed. "I think we should smurf back to the village now."

Then the handyman took his hand and helped him stand back up on his feet.

…_When he held my hand for the first time, I couldn't help but blush. My body shook a bit and my heart started racin'. I took one more look at him until I resisted, and let go of his hand._

"You really should smurf to bed when we're back home again. It's getting late anyway..." Handy then picks up the roots they smurfed earlier.

"Uh… yeah. Y-you're probably right…"

Handy smiles at him and soon heads towards to the village along with Hefty.

_Things were ok for a while after what happened earlier. But things turned out for the worse while we were on our way back to the village._

"Um, Handy?"

"Yeah?" he turned to look at him.

Hefty turned his head away, feeling a little ashamed for what he had did earlier.

"Uh… just so we're clear on this… I didn't do anything to upset you, did I?"

"...Ehh... what do you mean?" Handy said, confused.

"From earlier… did I make you feel uncomfortable…?"

"...Oh that... um... nah, not really. I mean you're my best friend."

The strong Smurf turned back to smaller Smurf and gave him a little smile. "Aww, Handy… and you're my best friend."

Handy smiled back, feeling honored to him as his best friend, no matter what. "So if there's anything you want to get off your chest, I'm always there to listen to you."

"Handy…"

Hefty then walks up to give him a gentle hug.

"Hehe, you're really into hugs today, huh?" Handy giggled.

All Hefty could do was sigh. He blushed a little without Handy noticing he was and turn to face him again.

"Handy. There's something that has been smurfing my mind. And… I really think I should tell you, considering you're my only true friend in the world."

"Then tell me. I'm here to listen to you."

Hefty smiled happily and looked at Handy in his blue eyes. "I… I think I lo-"

Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, an orange tabby cat jumps in front of them from behind a nearby brush.

"Azrael!" Handy gasped and jumped.

_Azrael had smurfed our trail when he sensed us coming. I held Handy tight when I too began to feel frightened from him surprising us. But what we didn't know what happened next; was that Gargamel too had come out from the bushes with his sinister laughter smurfing out…_

"I've got you now!" the wizard laughed evilly.


	10. I wonder if Papa ever even misses us…

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 10. I wonder if Papa ever even misses us…**

* * *

><p><em>The not-so-powerful wizard sneered when he had smurfed from to bushes with his Smurf net, along with his cat right dead in front of us. Both Handy and I were scared half to smurf while he hissed and smurfed closer with his sharp claws intact.<em>

"Don't be scared, little Smurfs... I just want a bit of your ESSENCE!" Gargamel said as he swung his net.

"HANDY! RUN!" Hefty cried.

"Only if you run with me!"

Handy grabbed his hand and they both started to run. Gargamel misses them when he tried to catch them in his net.

"Azrael! Follow them! Don't let them get away!"

_We both ran as fast as we can smurf while Handy hastily held my hand real tight. Gargamel's cat was right on our trail, and we couldn't smurf back to the village with them following us. So we had to turn away quick to run in another direction so they wouldn't find it._

"Handy!" Hefty panted as they ran. "We have to lose them so they can't find the other Smurfs!"

"I know, I know! Uhh...!" Handy panted. "Any ideas?"

While they were still running, Hefty turned and saw there was a large, wooden, log close by.

"I got it! See that large log straight ahead?"

"Yes I do!"

"There's a river up ahead! When we jump over, stay close to the log so that way, Azrael will think we just smurfed over to keep running and he'll smurf into to river!"

"Heh, perfect!"

Handy looks back and sees that the evil wizard and his cat were still following them.

"Run faster, you lame cat!" the old chrome scolded. "We need to catch them!"

"Ok, get ready to smurf!" Hefty said as the Smurfs got closer to the log.

"Now!" Handy cried and jumped over the log together with Hefty at the same time.

Azrael follows them and soon jumps over the log. Suddenly, there was a cry and a large splash. Gargamel stopped running and sees Azrael when he had fell into the water with his fur all soaking wet.

"Azrael, you stupid cat! Where are they?"

The soaked orange tabby cat groaned with a disgruntled look on his face. Then Gargamel begins to look around, standing behind the log while both Hefty and Handy were on the other side, where the wizard was at the foot of the other end.

"What now?" the blue mechanic whispered. "Azrael will see us when he comes out of the water...!"

"Quick! We'll smurf inside the log!" the heart-tattooed Smurf whispered.

The Smurfs quickly smurfed inside the log before the orange tabby cat would notice where they've smurfed. Gargamel then grabbed Azrael by his neck as he pulled him out of the water.

"Tell me where they are!" he yelled, shaking the poor cat. Azrael growled angrily and hissed at him from being wet while excess water dripped from his coat. It was hard for the cat to have to put up with someone who can never succeed their goal. Whether it had to do with catching Smurfs, or not.

"Argh! You useless cat!" The wizard bellowed as he throws him to the ground, "They can't be that far away..!"

From inside the log, it was dark. But the two Smurfs were still able to listen to both Gargamel and Azrael close by. Handy, however; trembled a little fearing they would have a chance in finding them.

"_Shhh… don't move…"_ Hefty whispered softly.

Gargamel begins to look around frantically as he searches for them. He looked high and low behind every bush and tree, just so he can get back home to extract them for their essence.

"Ahrrr!"

After countless times he searched, the half-brained wizard goes in a random direction to find them elsewhere. "Come on Azrael! We'll find them...!"

Azrael mocked the wizard as he hastily follows him. He tried to lick off the water on him at the same time when the two finally left the area.

Back inside in log after hearing them leave, Handy exhaled with relief.

"…I think they're gone..."

"Thank smurfness…" Hefty said, relieved and placed his hand on his chest.

Then they both walked out of the log, seeing that Gargamel and his cat were finally gone.

"Phew, that was close..." Handy said more relieved. "Good thing that log was lying around..."

"We were lucky this time." Hefty responded. "But we really should be getting back before they smurf around here again."

"You're right!" the inventor agreed.

The two Smurfs began heading back towards the village again. It now seemed a bit far walking back after having to run away from their nemesis. But, they still knew their place around; unlike the wizard himself, and found their path walking home. As they journey onwards with the fibrous roots still intact, Handy remembered from earlier what his friend wanted to say and turned his head to him.

"Oh, Hefty?"

"Yeah?" the strongman asked, turning to him.

"There was something you wanted to tell me, before Azrael appeared."

"Oh…! That… Eh… just forget about it…"

"Really? I thought it would have been something importa- Whaa!"

Suddenly, the smaller Smurf accidentally trips over a root and falls directly into Hefty's arms. Handy's blue palms landed on the strong Smurf's chest as Hefty reacted surprisingly shocked seeing him there.

"I'm sorry! I seem to be a bit clumsy today...!" he said, looking in his eyes.

Hefty too looked deep in his eyes. And while Handy was still pressed close to his broad chest, he started to have those mixed feelings again. His eyes glistened and his cheeks filled with a hint shade of purple. He felt his own heart skip a few beats as he gazed upon his best friend. Handy soon lets go of him and continues walking towards to the village.

"I hope Papa doesn't worry about us for being away for so long."

Hefty didn't budge when Handy was already a few steps ahead of him. And without a second thought, he rushed up to the mechanic and grabbed him hastily. He begins to hug him tight and his breathing became uneasily to control.

"Wowowow, Hefty! What's up with you?" Handy cried, surprisingly.

Hefty's breath quickened and felt his heart racing. He looked down to him with his face now flushed with a deep purple shade.

"_Handy…" _the muscleman husked.

_And that's when I finally realized… I had fallen in love with my one and only best friend. _

Hefty then held him closer and cupped his hand in Handy's cheek, still breathing heavily. Handy's eyes widened seeing him reacting like this. The strongman soon begins to have a very strange but new feeling deep down in his lower pants. His face blushed more deeply when he felt his little 'smurf' press slowly against Handy's mid-section. And his breathing became harder to control as his heart pounded harder and faster against Handy's slender chest. Then he put his arm around the Smurf's hips and waist, feeling more excited while his tail started to waggle uncontrollably. Handy was shocked and felt awkward in the position he was in when he soon felt something hard press against him. Hefty looked down at the little Smurf sensually and gazed upon his sweet, soft, lips.

"Handy… I…"

The big Smurf couldn't know what to do next, but… he slowly moved his head towards Handy's and shut his eyes. He begins to purse his lips slightly as he moved his hand from the mechanic's cheek underneath to his chin, holding his head up in place. Hefty was just about to press his lips against Handy's with a kiss until…

Handy pushed him away harshly before Hefty was able to kiss him. His face was all in shock after he had broken free from the scene he was in. He couldn't believe with his own eyes that his best friend was making an attempt to get intimate with him. He never felt so confused! Things were quiet for a while as they both stared at each other, not saying one word until Handy broke the silence.

"I think w-we should really hurry up, before its getting dark!"

And with that, Handy turns around and runs away as fast as he could smurf. Hefty had watched Handy vanish, heading back to the village. He seen he left the roots behind on the ground after he ran off. His face turned saddened and felt a slight, sharp, pain pierce through his heart as he clenched his hand close to his chest.

Then the strong Smurf looked down and saw he had a bulge, pulsating through his pants. He slowly slid his other hand down and carefully touched it, realizing he was already hard as a mere stone. His face flushed when he quickly took a quick peek inside seeing his 'smurf' was long and strong. His breath quickened and heaved through his broad chest heavily at the new feeling he was experiencing. He slowly begins to touch the tip of the base with his index finger and thumb, stroking it softly from inside his pants. His knees became weak when he couldn't stand up much longer as he collapsed to the ground and exposed his hardened 'smurf' out of his pants. The late summer breeze brushed up against it while Hefty's breath hitched at the feel of the breeze touching his bare flesh.

The aroused, horny, Smurf soon started to stroke it a little faster, making himself moan and pant all at once. His face flushed even deeper while his heart raced much faster. Hefty's breathing had become more unbearable to control as he panted harder and louder.

"_Ahh…. Hah…. Uhhh…. Nnnn…."_

His body became tensed at the feeling of his 'smurf' just about to reach the edge. Hefty soon started to rub himself at full speed, panting much faster, and on the verge to letting himself go anytime.

"_Nnn… haaa… ahhh… Ha-Handy…"_ his voice shuttered.

Then suddenly after what he murmured, the strong Smurf finally came, letting himself smurf all over on his hand and onto the ground. _**"AHHHHH!"**_

He panted quickly and felt his heart still racing as he fell onto his back, facing upwards at the trees. His heart begins to calm down along with his breathing. His eyes hooded over while his cheeks still flushed with deep shades of purple. Hefty closed his eyes for a short while, thinking what he had just smurfed and why this was all happening.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback ends back to its present time~<strong>

"Then what happened after that?" Gutsy asked.

While Hefty still told his story, he was already sitting on the floor mat next to Gutsy and Grouchy.

"Then… I came back home and gave the roots to Papa. He had asked me if anything was wrong when he seen Handy come back all by himself. I didn't want to lie, but I told him we had a huge fight. Papa strongly took it to heart and said that we would make up soon enough and let things smurf behind us. Unfortunately… that's not what happened the next day, or the day after that, and so forth. Handy and I never spoke to each other for almost five months after what had happened. I tried to talk to him the week after the incident, but he just ran away and ignored me…"

"Whoa, I didn't notice you two weren't talking to each other for that long..." Grouchy said, surprised. "But how did it happen that you became a couple anyway then?"

The muscular stud turned to him and smiles lightly. Then he turns away to close his eyes. He let out a long happy sigh as he continued.

"It all happened… around Christmas time last year. Handy smurfed to my house two days before Christmas that very night. That's when we finally started talking to each other again after so long. We've talked for a little bit until Handy asked me if he wanted a piece of fruitcake I had gotten specially made for me from Baker Smurf. And do you know what I said?"

"Um… I assuming you let him have it?" the Scotsman answered, confusingly.

"Oh… I let him have it alright…" Hefty responded huskily with his eyes hooded and smiling devilishly.

"So, you gave him a piece of cake. What's that got to do with- OHHH!" Gutsy paused on his words and realized what Hefty had meant. He couldn't help but blush at the idea that had smurfed to his head.

Hefty chuckles at him and blushes as he continued, "Well… he did resist a few times when I wouldn't let him go. And all he wanted was my cake. But in the end… we finally had our first kiss, right under the mistletoe."

"Hehe, so I guess he started to have feelings for you during the time you didn't talk to each other, huh?" Grouchy said with a smile.

"You can say that. However, we still felt confused and didn't know what to do at the time when we didn't talk. But, it sure gave **me** something to do every night if you know what I mean."

"Heheh… We know what you mean, lad!" Gutsy chuckled.

Soon after, and without letting the three Smurfs knowing, Handy had smurfed downstairs. Then he stopped in the middle of the steps when he saw and heard Hefty talking to the others. As he stood on the staircase, Handy listened to Hefty as he continued to speak.

"Yeah… but I can never forget our special night though… Handy was just absosmurfly amazing! It was like he already knew what he was doing when we first did it for the first time. He may be smart; but to me, he's even better than what he can smurf. Boy, I'll tell ya, after we had our first experience; I didn't know what else to do! And Handy? He came back to me wanting more! I couldn't believe it! He really enjoyed what I had to offer. Whenever he let me in, my God… he looked so gorgeous. But… it's not all just about the sex…"

Handy blushed deeply and smiled from the staircase while he was listening to Hefty.

"I see you two already had lots of fun together." Grouchy chuckled.

Hefty chuckled as he got himself up from the floor and sighed happily. He looked at the two Smurfs still sitting on the floor mat, listening in to what more the big Smurf had to say.

"Man, I just love that Smurf so much. I don't know what I would do without him… He makes me feel so good about myself; he even said that I was beautiful. Well, of course, Handy is too… Don't smurf me wrong, I think he's the most beautiful Smurf on Earth! Not until the both of us had a debate on who was more beautiful. And… I guess you can say he won that time."

"Really? What did he say to you?" the Scotsman questioned.

The blue strongman smiled and then looks to the ceiling as he proceeded. "He said… that I was more beautiful than a blue moon."

"Ahh…. That is beautiful…" Gutsy smiled.

"That night, after we were here for the first time… I…" the muscle-bound Smurf started to blush and turned back to them, "I let him take me in."

And with Gutsy and Grouchy amazed and shocked at the same time, their jaws dropped.

"No…" Grouchy said, surprisingly. "Handy?"

"Yes…" Hefty replied, with his cheeks flushed deeper. "He made me feel so special."

Then he touched his heart, feeling it racing when he finished up the last of his story.

"I… I can never forget that special night after what I had done for him that day. He's… _he's my everything_. And not only he's my best friend… but he's also my Handy. He's my one and only true love… And I will always love him, _forever and ever_…"

After Hefty finished, he felt his heart racing faster against his hand as he sighed deeply and truly for his mate. Handy, who was still standing on the foot of the stairs, placed his hand on his heart and closes his eyes, hearing the last words Hefty spoke.

"And you're my Hefty… and I will always love you, _forever and ever_." Handy begins to talk.

Confused and surprised, Hefty turns upward to see Handy standing on the stairs.

"Handy?"

The blue mechanic looked down at him, blushing. He smiled sweetly and walks down the stairs slowly.

"I didn't want to interrupt you, hehe."

"You… you were listening?"

"Not the whole time... I just came down and heard you were talking about me." Handy giggled. "Ohw my Hefty..."

The slender Smurf in the blue-denim overalls soon walked up to his lover and embraced him. Hefty smiled and embraced him back tenderly.

"My Handy…" he said as he closed his eyes, beginning to stroke Handy's back.

"…I never thought I would ever say something like this but... you two **are** so smurfy together." Grouchy spoke in a positive manner, seeing what he definitely could not 'hate'.

"Say, why don't we let them have some time alone to themselves?" Gutsy asked, turning to Grouchy, smiling as he got up from the floor mat.

"You're right." the grouch agreed, getting up too. Very soon, he begins to smell something smurfy hit his nose. "Oh, hey, do I smell... chicken?"

"Ohh! Yeah, that was actually the reason I came down here!" Handy said as he begins to giggle. "I wanted to tell you, that dinner is ready."

"Ooh…. It smells so smurfy!" the Scotsman in the kilt cried out. "I can't wait to dig in after a long day of smurfing!"

"Okay guys, see you upstairs!" Grouchy called out as he runs upstairs, feeling hungry.

"So, you two will be up soon?" Gutsy asked, walking to the stairs.

"Of course we will," Hefty responded, looking to Handy, nuzzling his nose with his while Handy giggled at the feeling.

"Alright lads, see you in a bit." Gutsy then walked upstairs and shut the door to let the couple have some time without any interruptions.

Handy looked deep into Hefty's eyes and smiled sensually with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, baby…" the blue stud husked and cupped his warm, soft, cheek.

Soon, Handy pulled Hefty's head down and begins to kiss him softly. Hefty's cheeks flushed deeper when he deepened the kiss while Handy held him tighter, licking over his lips. The blue muscleman licked inside his mouth and begins to stroke his sides, slowly. The inventor starts to pant as he licks over his tongue.

_"Ahhnn…"_ Hefty tasted his tongue, continuing to rub his sides at a normal pace.

_"Mhmm..."_ Handy waggles his tail while he kissed him with more passion and stroked the back of his head.

_"Handy… hahh…"_ the handsome stud husked, blushing.

Then he moved one hand behind Handy as he reached to grab his butt and begins kneading it. He placed his other hand and arm around his back, stroking it. Hefty kissed his little Smurf more passionately, letting saliva mix into his mouth, making Handy chirr in sensual bliss.

_"H-Hefty..."_ the slender Smurf moaned.

Then he breaks the kiss, still panting with drool drizzling from between their mouths. "Ahww... we shouldn't do this now... our friends are there, waiting for us..."

Hefty panted and blushed deeply, looking down to him with lust in his eyes. "Just a few more minutes…" he said as he starts to lick his neck and suckles gently on it.

_"Mhm, ahww..."_

Oh, how Handy enjoyed this feeling while he stroked his back. Hefty then moved his tongue downwards to his chest, licking it and let his saliva flow all over. He continued to massage his rear when Handy blushed deeply and panted harder.

_"Ahh... this is smurfy... hah..."_

_"Mmmm…" _

And slowly with his other hand, Hefty reached lower down the inventor's body.

_"Ahh... Hefty..."_ he moaned, holding him tight.

_"Handy… Oh Handy…"_ Hefty whispered, cupping his loins and slowly rubs his hand against it.

"_Ohww..._ I love you so much," Handy cooed and looks at him.

Hefty also looks at him with his eyes hooded seductively.

"I love you too…" he replied.

Soon he stops massaging his butt and moved his hand up to his shoulder. He pulled on one of his straps playfully and slowly moves it lower to his arm. Handy smiles seductively at him and strokes with his finger over Hefty's chest.

"Heheheh…" Hefty chuckled at the feel and desire Handy too felt. Then he removed the strap from his arm and rubbed more against Handy's groins sexually. The mechanic can feel his own heart beating fast while his man smurfed up with his magic touch.

"Ohww... you always make me feel so... _smurfy..._"

"And you love it…" the hefty blue man said, looking at him and licks his own lips sexually and rubbed his smurf harder.

"_Hahhw..._ of course I do... _Ahww_..."

Handy soon feels a stiff in his lower loins as he panted faster. Hefty's smile widens sinisterly and stops rubbing. Then he pushed him against the wall and kisses him wildly. He pressed his lower body against his and begins thrusting on his aroused Smurf.

_"Ahh... mhmm..."_ Handy moaned, also presses his lower body against his. He then puts his hands on Hefty's cheeks and licks over his lips.

_"Oohh… Uhh… Nnnn…"_ Hefty moaned and his cheeks flushed when he too begins feeling hard.

_"Hahh... Hefty..."_

Handy quickly removes the strap from his other arm, with both their hearts racing against each other's chest. Hefty pressed and pushed harder against Handy and panted harder at the same pace. Then the small Smurf let himself slide to the ground and pulled Hefty down with him. The strong Smurf pressed his hands on Handy's shoulders and kneeled in between his legs. While he still kissed him, he licked over his tongue and pressed ever harder against him, feeling really hard.

_"Uhhw... please Hefty... hahww... take me…"_ the Smurf pleaded, panting harder.

"Whatever will please my Handy…" Hefty responded huskily.

Then he looked down upon his smurfy lover with a seductive smile. However, as soon as he was about to smurf his pants off, a growl was heard from his stomach and stopped what he was doing. Handy surprisingly looks up at him, while he was still panting. After hearing the sound coming from Hefty's stomach, he couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, Hefty!"

Hefty had blushed with embarrassment and turned his head to the side. But at the same time, he too starts to laugh as Handy laughed along with him.

"I can't believe it, hahaha! You're so sweet!"

Hefty reluctantly turns back to him. His smile widens while he was still laughing and sighs happily. Handy then pulled his head down and kisses his nose.

"You know, dinner is ready anyway. We could go up and eat something," the smart Smurf giggled.

"You cooked?" Hefty asked as he chuckled.

"Together with Ashli and Shini." he nodded with a smile.

"Mmm… I think I'm gonna like the idea of you smurfing up our meals for now on…" Hefty implied with his eyes hooded and smiles coyly.

All of a sudden his stomach growls again. He felt more embarrassed and blushed after the last rumble being heard from him.

"We should really go upstairs, before you starve here!" Handy giggled.

The heart-tattooed Smurf chuckled and begins to help Handy up, pulling his straps back to his shoulders.

"Yeah… And we wouldn't want to be rude not comin' up at all. This maybe the only time we'll ever get to see them again until then…" Hefty replied.

"You're right." Handy said and takes a hold of his hand and walks upstairs with him.

"Mmm… it sure smells good…" Hefty said with delight smelling the aroma.

"Ahw, I'm sure you'll love it," he replied, walking with him towards to the kitchen.

"Hey, guys! It's about time!" Ashli smiled happily and giggled.

"I was almost starving here!" Grouchy cried, feeling impatient to eat.

"We can't begin without you," Shini smiled.

"We're sorry, hehe!" Handy responded nervously and blushes to Hefty.

"Well, you two came just in time!" Gutsy said, "It's a good thing we didn't smurf Greedy along, or all this would've been in his stomach in seconds!"

"That's true!" Hefty laughed and looks to Handy, smiling.

"Then come grab a seat!" the little long black-haired Smurfette insisted. "We've saved the best seats for you two! And I brought some wine! My favorite… Chianti…" Then she held up the bottle, eyeballing it as if she was crazy to have a taste of it.

Handy smiles back at Hefty as they both sat down together at the table.

"Man Handy, you and the girls sure did a great job!" Hefty said, looking at everything on the table.

In the middle of the table was the main course, Baked Chicken Parmesan smothered with Italian tomato sauce and melted parmesan cheese on top. The side-dishes were a salad with dressing already added in and eight small pieces of garlic bread. There was enough to eat and plenty to go around. And, of course, there was plenty to drink, thanks to Ashli's generosity in sharing her wine.

"Ehh… it was nothing really…" Ashli started to speak and smile. "It was originally supposed to be for you two. But since we still have some time left to spend with each other, we figured we'd cook for all of us!"

"Nothing is smurfier than having a smurfy dinner together with one's best friends!" the brunette Smurfette said, happily.

"I really had fun cooking with you two!" Handy said, smiling at Ashli and Shini when Hefty then kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, what are we waitn' for? Let's dig in until our hearts content!" Gutsy shouted with joy.

"Alright, enjoy your meal everyone!" Handy said to them.

"Finally! That's what I wanted to hear, hehe!" Grouchy responded, hungrily.

* * *

><p>Later on, after they all ate, it was about time for the other Smurfs to get back home before anything else happened. They hoped that both Brainy and Clumsy were able to keep Papa Smurf outside the village for a good amount of time. Before they were just about to leave, they all gave Hefty and Handy a tearful goodbye.<p>

"It was good to see you again, boys." Gutsy said, hugging Hefty. "We'll let you two know if anything happens as soon as we can somehow."

"Thanks, bro." Hefty replied with a pat on the Scotsman's back. "We'll miss you. And we're glad that you're smurfy and well."

"Anytime, lad. Be sure you smurf extra care of your man! Wouldn't want ya to do anything to make him unhappy now! Heheh! Gutsy winked and elbowed Hefty and turned to Handy.

"Thank you again for everything you've done for us." Handy said, hugging him. "And don't forget to thank the others from us and tell them that we miss every one of them."

"Will do, Handy," the Scotsman hugged him back.

Soon after, Ashli walks up to the boys as she turns to speak to Handy with a fretful look on her pretty face. "Umm… Handy? Before we have to leave… uh… is it alright if I talked to Hefty? Alone?"

Handy turned to look at Ashli and smiled with a reply, "Of course it is."

The little young Smurfette turned to Hefty with a sad look on her face.

"Hey…" she said, gently.

"Hey…" the muscle-bound Smurf replied looking down, giving her a small smile.

"Uh… can we talk in the house?"

"Sure…" Hefty then turns to Handy and Gutsy. "We'll be back out in a minute, Ok? Let Shini and Grouchy know too."

"Will do, lad." Gutsy in his kilt responded.

Handy looked at Hefty and gave him a small nod as both he and the young black-haired Smurfette went inside and closed the door. Ashli sat on the couch and took a deep sigh while Hefty joined in sitting right beside her. Things were very quiet for the time being between the two. Ashli twirled with her long, black hair nervously and turned to the side away from Hefty. She didn't say not one word and felt really scared to speak. Until then, the muscled Smurf himself began to speak as he looked to her.

"I… I'm assuming you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking too, huh?"

Ashli turned her head towards him and soon put her head down and sighed sadly. "Yeah…"

Hefty wrapped his big arms around the little Smurfette and embraced her gently as he sighed.

"I know… I know you still have feelings for me..." he continued, "And it's ok if you do. It's just that…"

He paused on his words and looked in her eyes. Hefty couldn't help but feel sad for what he had to say next to Ashli. Her light purple eyes glistened as she listened and paid attention to her friend she still loved. Then Hefty continued with his words.

"…I can't feel the same way that I do about Handy. I mean… I hardly even knew you when I found you last year. I… I just assumed you were more like a little sister who needed someone to look up to. I never knew you would- Well, I kinda figured you did like me at the time when I had feelings for Handy… But…"

The muscular Smurf sighed and holds her tightly in his embrace. "…I didn't know you felt this strongly for me…"

Ashli then closes her eyes and hugs him back, gently when she started to talk.

"Hefty… when I met you for the first time, I already had fallen in love with you. I didn't care if you had feelings for anybody else, or Smurfette. You were the most amazing Smurf who helped me through my troubles and my past from when I was once human. I would never to have found love when I was younger because I didn't have any friends or a good role model to look up to. And my father had done worse when he never showed me his love. I did however fell in love with someone once, but…. it was just all a cruel joke. And that person drove me into shattering my heart. That's when after I had come home that very night, my father was angry when I was out for so long. And… you already know what happened next…"

"Ashli…" Hefty spoke as he pulled her chin up and looks at her. "I am sorry… I wish there was something else I would've done knowing you've been through all this. If only I were to have known you sooner. But… my heart cannot change with what's happening now…. And I've already have fallen in love with my best friend."

"But why?" Ashli questioned him as she lectured on with her words in a crude manner. "Why Handy? Why is it that there aren't any other female Smurfs? Smurfette was created by Gargamel, I was turned into a Smurf accidentally, and I or any other Smurf don't know anything about Shini's backstory! Out of all the 99 males and only 3 females, you chose him!"

"Ashli, it isn't easy when there aren't a lot of options!" Hefty retorted back at her. "Everysmurf couldn't have Smurfette all to themselves when she first arrived! All the Smurfs wanted her so badly; you can't believe how crazy they were back then! But once when you came along, there were some Smurfs I began to notice who grew to like you over her. And they all couldn't have you unless you chose who you wanted to be with. Shini? When Gutsy first found her, he forgot all about Smurfette and fell in love with her. And she knew exactly who she wanted to be with. As for Smurfette…" he sighed with disgust, "I don't know who she wants to be with! She smurfs to one Smurf after another! No wonder why Gargamel made her… She's… she's…"

"**SHE'S FICKLE!"** the long-haired Smurfette cried. "I couldn't believe when she told me that she loved you the day after you and Handy left with Feathers! She won't even talk to me anymore just because I have the same feelings for you too! Well, she can't have everything she asks for, even if she **was** the only female for a good while. There are other girls besides her who has needs too… Even me! Ohh! She makes me so mad…! What's worse is now; she's head over heels for that pre-Madonna Vanity! You see what I mean?"

"I guess now we both know exactly how we feel about her…" Hefty sighed. "And to believe she pulled the same stunt on Handy before you smurfed along. She really did him in and broke his heart."

"She did?" Ashli said with a bit of a shock.

"Yeah…" he replied, turning his head away. "It really hurt him so much; I was the only Smurf who had been there the whole time for him too. He was happy that I was there for him because I've been his best and only friend for years. But… deep down, it still tore him apart for a short while. At least… he was able to get over it sooner or later and smurf on with his life. It broke my heart seeing him crying that day when he showed me the gift he worked so hard and long on for Smurfette. And she just shunned him as if he was nothing more than any other Smurf who fell in love with her… Maybe… that was the reason why I stopped loving her, for what she did to Handy. And to why I never loved her back when she came smurfing after me…"

"Hefty… I… I'm so sorry…" Ashli felt truly hurt and sadden having to hear what Hefty told her about Smurfette's true nature. She would never have thought the Smurfette would do such a thing to put Handy down like that. Especially when he was Hefty's closest friend, after all.

"I didn't mean for you to be this upset…" she continued as tears begin to fill her eyes, "And I never knew… how much you REALLY mean to him. I… I feel so stupid smurfing to terms and thinking of myself rather than thinking of other's needs! I'm sorry if I ever said anything to hurt you, because I can never do that! I'm not like Smurfette! Please don't hate me!"

She buried her face into his chest and cried softly as tears streamed down her face and onto his blue skin. The muscle bound Smurf turns back to her sadly and held her close. He begins to stroke her back gently and soothed her with a soft tone in his voice.

"Shhh…. It's alright. I'm not mad at you… Please… please don't cry, sweetie…"

While Ashli cried in Hefty's embrace, the front door opened as Handy walked in witnessing on the situation.

"...I'm sorry to disturb you..." Handy said, looking at them worriedly, "...but the others said, they really need to go now..."

He walks up to them slowly and saw the dark-haired Smurfette filled with tears. "...Ahw, Ashli..." he said sadly. Ashli then looked up to the blue mechanic with tears still falling from her light purple eyes.

Hefty still strokes her back softly as he began to talk to her.

"Everything's going to ok… Just try to keep yourself positive. I know we're all in much turmoil right now, but I assure you it will turn over real soon. Handy said he can feel it's bound to happen. And I believe him. You just got to have faith in yourself, and in the friends you care and love so much."

Ashli still looked at Handy while she listened to Hefty's words. She then smiled a little at the smaller Smurf. Hefty turned her around to face him and wipes her tears away with his hand.

"I know one day… that you'll find some Smurf who'll love you as much as you'll love him." he continued while he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Don't give up too easy just because you feel no Smurf will love you. But somewhere, there is one who may be that one who'll make your life whole and meaningful… You'll know when the time is right…"

Then the heart tattooed Smurf holds both her hands in his.

"….Until then, you just have to follow your heart. Listen to what it's telling you…" He pushes her bangs back gently and finishes his sentence "…and you'll know that's when the day will arrive."

Ashli's eyes began to glisten and smiled up to the blue strongman. She hugged him tender as he sighed and smiles back.

"So… are ya still my little sister?" he said.

The little Smurfette looks up to him, nodding slightly and smiles happily.

"Yes," she replied, still hugging him. "Oh Hefty…. I love you and Handy so much!"

"We love you too, toots." Hefty responded.

"Watch it…" Ashli said to Hefty, giving him a serious look with her finger pointed towards him. But she smiled again and started to giggle. "Ahh, you can call me whatever you like."

And with that, Hefty hugged her back and chuckled softly. "Aww, sweetie…"

Handy then smiled and was relieved that Ashli wasn't sad anymore. "I'm so glad that you're still our friend, Ashli," he spoke.

"Hey! We really need to fly back home now!" Grouchy shouted from outside while he was waiting and sitting on one of the storks.

"You should really get smurfing." Hefty said turning to her.

"Yeah, you're right." she agreed and hugged him tight, "Goodbye, Hefty."

"We'll miss you."

Hefty then planted a soft kiss on her cheek. A kiss that Ashli will always remember from him for what he had told her. She touched her cheek where he had kissed her and smiled with a little hint of purple shade on her face. He smiled back at her sweetly as Ashli got up from the couch and walked up to Handy, hugging him tight.

"Goodbye, Handy." She said to him.

"Goodbye, Ashli." Handy replied, hugging her back. "I hope we see you again soon."

"You will… someday…. Please, take good care of each other."

"Don't worry about us." Handy said, looking at her and smiled.

Hefty also got up from the couch and walks up to them with his response. "Yeah, we'll be alright as long as we have other."

Ashli and Handy both turned to him and smiled until Shini looks inside as she stood by the door.

"Ashli, it's getting late..." she said.

"I'm coming." The black-haired Smurfette responded, turning to her. She let go of Handy's embrace and soon took his and Hefty's hand in both hers. Ashli gently placed Handy's hand over Hefty's, clasping them together as she said, "May you two love each other for as long as you smurf." Then she let go both their hands as they were still holding them together.

Handy blushed and smiled, holding Hefty's hand tight as Hefty smiled back with his eyes hooded. Ashli then slowly stepped out of their way and headed towards the door. Hefty looked deep into Handy's eyes and held him close and embraced him gently. As Ashli stopped by the door where Shini was waiting, she looked back at the happy couple and smiled. Shini looked as well when she too smiled for the both of them. Ashli then turned back to Shini as they both headed out the door and left the house. The mechanic held Hefty tight when he began to close his eyes and sighed happily.

Back outside, Ashli and Shini both headed up and got onto the storks. Ashli sat behind Grouchy on one stork and Shini sat behind Gutsy on the other, holding him with her arms wrapped around him.

"Say, aren't they comin' back out before we smurf off?" Gutsy asked.

"Nah… I think they need some quality time to themselves." Ashli replied as she smiled. "It's not every day that you see two Smurfs devoted to one another for their love and passion."

"That it is…" the Scotsman Smurf agreed. "And it's not every day that you would see a Smurf and a Smurfette devoted to theirs."

Gutsy turned his head over and smiled at Shini. She smiled back at him and blushed as she kissed his cheek, lovingly.

"Come on! We gotta get a smurf on before Papa has our smurfs!" Grouchy said.

"Right! Let's go!" Gutsy said.

Soon after, the storks took flight, spreading and flapping their wings as the Smurfs were lifted off the ground. Both Hefty and Handy came back out, standing by the front door and wave up to them a 'goodbye'.

"Bye, guys! We'll smurf you soon!" Ashli called out, seeing them and waved.

"I hate 'goodbyes'!" Grouchy remarked. "Bye, Hefty! Bye, Handy!"

"Stay strong, boys!" Gutsy shouted down, "We all know this is not the end! And you can count on us for your support!"

"Bye bye, you two!" Shini waved to them.

"Goodbye!" Handy said, as they both watched them fly away on the storks.

"And thank you everything you have done!" Hefty said.

"ANYTIME!" Grouchy cried.

The two storks along with their friends were nowhere to be seen anymore as they flew right back to the village. The strong Smurf exhaled slowly and soon turned to the smaller Smurf. Handy looked up at Hefty and embraced him, feeling somehow saddened.

"...Now it is quiet again..." Handy said to him.

Hefty stroked his cheek with his hand and cupped it while he sighed. "I really hope something turns out soon…"

"Me too..." Handy replied as he lays his head on Hefty's chest, "It just can't go on like this forever in the village..."

Hefty then closes his eyes and puts his hand behind Handy's head. "I wonder if Papa ever even misses us… He's got to have at least some love in his heart. He always loves **ALL** his Smurfs…"

"I hope he will realize soon, for the way he reacted was wrong..." Handy said.

The muscular Smurf soon held him tighter. He too began to feel saddened when he shut his eyes tighter, feeling all shook up. Handy stroked his back gently to soothe his tension and kissed his cheek. Hefty sighed deeply and rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"...We just have to wait..." Handy spoke, reaching his other hand upward on the back of Hefty's head, stroking it.

"I miss them already…" Hefty whispered.

"Me too... I wish they could have stayed a bit longer..."

"Well, it is getting dark." Hefty responded, tilting his head, "If they had stayed longer, I don't know how Brainy and Clumsy would last with Papa Smurf… He probably knows by now after being tired from staying out of the village for that long that this was happening."

"And the guards probably know too because the storks aren't there anymore..." Handy sighed as he continued. "I just hope nothing bad happens to them, when they return..."

"Let's just pray they'll still be there safe from harm. And surely Papa will know better once he understands if he ever finds out. Which I'm assuming he will… It's been smurfing far too long and summer's already here."

"I hope something will happen soon." Handy nodded. "I bet there are some Smurfs on Papa's side, who actually don't really know why they're doing this. They just do what Papa says…"

"We should be getting inside." Hefty said when he pulled Handy's head back up to look at him. "It's getting dark and I'm feeling tired."

Handy smiled slightly at him and kisses his nose when he begins to yawn. "Yeah, I'm getting tired too."

"Well, we had quite a busy day, and I also saved you from being smurfed." Hefty smiled.

"And I can't thank you enough for that..." Handy replied, snuggling up to his cheek.

"And there's more where that came from…" the muscleman chuckled as he swept him up and carried him in his arms.

The blue handyman giggled as he laid his arms around Hefty's neck and smiled at him. Hefty kissed his lips tenderly while he held him in his strong arms.

"So… would ya love your hero to smurf you in bed tonight?" Hefty gave him the gesture with one of his eyebrows raised and his eyes hooded seductively.

"Mhm, of course, I would love to..." Handy blushed, feeling very smurfy.

"Oh, babe…" Hefty said, rubbing his nose against his. "Then let's get smurfing…"

As the sun begins to set, Hefty walked back inside with Handy in his arms happily and shuts the door.


	11. Who takes who…?

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 11. Who takes who…?**

* * *

><p>A couple a weeks have passed within the month of June after the Smurfs came to visit their friends, Hefty and Handy. They managed to smurf them all the supplies they needed during their stay in Smurf Paradise until one day, they can finally return home. The couple grew to miss their friends again, hating for them to see them go. They wished things back at the village were normal and smurfy again. But with the other Smurfs in a revolution, there was not much they were able to do. They'd hope to one day hear from their friends, but they haven't heard a word from them since. Both Hefty and Handy worried hoping Papa Smurf hadn't found out about their departure for the day without his permission. But they did have some confident knowing their friends were safe where they are for now.<p>

It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday, and Handy was working on a necklace, entirely made of real silver to go with his blue-studded, heart-shaped diamond Hefty had brought home to him. He looked at the necklace and smiled after he finally finished it. Then he went to go put it on as it began to sparkle and dazzle with every shine in the sapphire diamond. Handy was so excited and happy; he hurriedly goes to Hefty to show him his beautiful gift.

"Hey honey, I finished the necklace!"

He went downstairs to the basement, knowing Hefty had been working out for a few hours. As he got down there, he looked around to see where he was. It turned out that he had been in the other room where his other weights and equipment were with the door half shut. Slowly but surely, without interrupting him, he walks to the door and looks inside to watch him.

Hefty had been getting a real good workout for the last couple of weeks, thanks to their friends who smurfed up their belongings. His muscles had gotten bigger and stronger with every inch they had grown. His pectoral chest was wider than it was a few weeks ago, his abdomen formed a six-pack that was still developing, his torso too had gotten much wider and more muscular, and his arms were larger than the size of any other Smurfs' arms. The blue masculine stud was lifting his heaviest weights ever to have been smurfed by any other Smurf. He grunted and strained at every lift as all his muscles in his body tightened and sweated immensely from head to toe. He panted with each lift and did a count of 1s and 2s. Hefty did this routine for a good full ten minutes until he set his large, 20-ton, barbell to the floor mat. He sweated and panted, feeling his body flowing with adrenaline as he reached for a towel hanging from his workout machine. As he wiped off the excess sweat from his forehead and so on, he wrapped the towel around his neck and walked to a nearby mirror stand, looking into himself, and amazed how much he gained in muscle mass.

Handy blushes deeply from the door as he watched Hefty and looked at his big, strong, muscles. He couldn't help but sigh a little, gazing at his astonishing lover. The muscled Smurf looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled sensually and flexed his arms. Then he felt his biceps as he flexed it harder, showing off more muscle and power from within. Hefty chuckled and flexed his pectorals with every bounce from his broader, stronger, chest.

"Man, Hefty, you sure are one hell of a Smurf!" he said to himself, flexing more from the side.

"Mhm, you sure are..." the mechanic said from behind.

Hefty gasped and turns around to see his mate had been watching him the whole time.

"Handy!" he blushed nervously.

"I'm good at sneaking up, huh?" Handy giggled and walks in. "Rawrr, Hefty... you're so smurfy..."

Hefty smiled at him while he was still blushing.

"Ya like what ya see?" he asked as he flexes his chest again.

"Mhm, I love it..." Handy said, licking over his lips.

Hefty smiles wider and cupped his cheek in his hand. Then he looks down and notices the necklace Handy finally smurfed together.

"Hey, you smurfed it!" he said, happily.

"Ohh yes, I did! Isn't it just smurfy? Handy smiled, holding the diamond from the bottom in his palm as it sparkled.

"It's gorgeous… just like you."

"Oh, Hefty."

Handy embraces him gently, feeling very happy with the results of his new gift, and, of course, his new and improved Smurf. Hefty squeezed him tight and made him lose his breath a little from working out so much. Hefty was so strong, he didn't know how to control it with all that power.

"Not so tight, honey, please!" Handy giggled, but strained a bit. "Man, you've got so much stronger in the past weeks."

"Heheh, sorry 'bout that." Hefty replied as he lets him looser, "Guess I don't own my own strength. But I'll try to be a little more gentle. And you're right! I've also gotten much bigger!"

The muscle-bound stud looks down at himself, viewing every inch of muscle on his immense body. Handy too looked at him as he got a good view up close.

"Yes... and I love it..."

Handy then strokes over his strong chest as Hefty begins to breathe a little hard with the touch of his fingertips pressing against him. The blue inventor gives him a seductive smile when he looked up to him and kissed his lips. The very masculine Hefty Smurf kissed and stroked Handy's cheek ever so gentle. Handy then slid with his tongue inside Hefty's mouth when Hefty lets him in and licked over his tongue, blushing. The smaller Smurf held him tight and starts to pant a little, tasting his tongue. Hefty presses him closer to his broad, strong, chest and moves his hands to his tiny hips, licking over his tongue more. Handy then pulled Hefty's head closer and deepens the kiss.

_"Mhh..."_

_"Ahhh..."_ Hefty begins to pant and stroke Handy's sides gently, making him waggle his tail excitedly.

_"Ahww..."_ Handy licks his tongue with more lust.

_"Mmm… Hahh…"_

Hefty then breaks the kiss and looks at him, panting and blushing. Handy looked deep in his eyes and panted as well, feeling flushed from their kiss.

"Ohww... Hefty..."

The heart-tattooed Smurf smiled sweetly and flexes his left arm out for him. His bicep tightened and his heart tattoo stretched out, showing a bit of vascular vein on his arm, bicep, and shoulder. Handy blushes as he looks at his strong arm and begins to touch his muscles.

"Rawrr... You're so hot..." the blue handyman cooed.

Hefty sighed and happily spoke. "Well, I do have to keep myself in great shape for you, babe." He then flexes his other arm the same as his other and puffs out his chest when it began to expand with every movement in his broad body.

_"Mhmm..."_ Handy chirred when he blushes more and starts to lick over his chest.

_"Oh… Handy…"_ Hefty's voice shuttered.

Handy licked it more and moves with his tongue up to his neck.

_"Nnn… Handy….!"_ He panted harder, feeling his pulse pulsating.

_"Hahww..."_ Handy then begins to suckle his neck, gently. _"Mhmm..."_

Hefty shut his eyes tight, tilting his head up as he wrapped his strong arms around the mechanic's little waist.

_"H-Handy…"_ he husked.

Handy panted and stroked his back, suckling and licking his neck more wildly.

_"Hahh…"_

Hefty soon begins feeling weak in the knees. His heart pounded through his chest, while his neck pulsated against Handy's tongue. He swallows hard and panted a bit harder, losing his standing balance. Handy then pressed him down to the ground gently with himself on top of him and looked in his eyes. He panted with his face all flushed as Hefty's when he too panted, heaving through his big, strong, chest and looked up to him with hooded eyes. Handy started to press his lower body against his and felt stiffness in his pants while he pressed more sensual.

_"Ahww... Hefty..."_

Hefty felt Handy's smurf harden on top of him when he begins to feel the same way. He smiles rousingly and placed Handy's hand in between his large bulge and his.

_"Ahh..."_ Handy gently strokes with his fingertips over Hefty's smurf.

_"Hahh…"_ Hefty sighed deeply and begins to stroke his tail.

_"Ohwww..."_

Handy waggled his tail, feeling very aroused as he stroked Hefty's smurf more and panted. While he still felt him up with his playful touch, he laid his head on Hefty's strong chest. The muscular Smurf let him listen to his strong heartbeat pounding from inside. He looked down at him resting his head on his broad chest. Then he looks at Handy's tail still wagging and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I just love your tail…" he said, still stroking it. "It's so cute whenever you smurf it around."

Handy blushed and giggled as he waggled his tail more for him. Hefty chuckled more and began to sigh.

"You're so cute…" he said, closing his eyes and moved his hand to his head, petting it.

The inventor sighed happily. He kisses his chest while his hand was still between his and Hefty's bulge, stroking it gently.

_"M_mmm… this feels so smurfy. And I'm so horny…" Hefty cooed, very aroused.

_"Hahww..."_ Handy moaned, moving his head up and looks into his eyes. "Me too..."

"Then… what should we do…? Who takes who…?" Hefty asked, gazing into his eyes.

"Hmm... we could take turns..." Handy smiled seductively. "The question is who starts...?"

Hefty then looked down, seeing Handy's hand still in between while Handy was on top of him. He looked back up to him and smiled as he blushed. The massive strong Smurf then lays flat on the floor looking up at him with seductive eyes.

"So, I guess I'll start..." Handy answered, smiling back at him. He kissed his lips and then moves down to take off Hefty's pants slowly.

_"Mmm…"_ Hefty feels his bulging smurf bounce out excitedly, as he licks over his own lips hungrily for Handy.

_"Mhmmm..."_ Handy looked at his smurf and quickly licked over it before he starts to pull down his straps.

Hefty's breath hitched and blushes deeper while he looked up to his beautiful lover, stripping. Handy looks down at him seductively and licks over his own lips, stripping down his overalls.

"Oh God, Handy… I'm getting' harder just lookin' at ya!" the muscle Smurf cried excitedly as his smurf moved a little, getting harder.

The blue mechanic blushed and giggled, seeing Hefty's large smurf rising up more. He begins to stroke his smurf gently and enters him slowly. _"Ahhw..."_

_"Ahhh…."_ Hefty moaned and panted at the feel being penetrated.

_"Hahww..."_ Handy panted. "...is it good like this?"

_"Mhhmm…_ Yeah…" Hefty husked softly. "It feels wonderful…"

Hefty blushed deeply when Handy smiled, and continues to stroke his throbbing smurf. The smaller blue man soon starts the thrust back and forth slowly inside him. _"Ahww..."_

Hefty then closed his eyes and lets him go in deeper. _"Handy…"_

_"Hahh… Hefty..."_ he moaned as he goes in deeper.

_"Owwhhh…. Baby…."_ Hefty thrusts up a little against Handy while he still stroked him.

_"Mhhh..."_ Handy panted faster and felt his heart racing. He thrusts a little faster, while stroking Hefty's smurf at the same pace.

_"Ahhh…! Hahh… Uhhh…"_ The tight, athletic Smurf's heart raced as he pulled Handy's head down and kisses him wildly, panting faster.

_"Hahh... ahww..."_ Handy licked over his tongue, still thrusting fast and panted hard. Hefty thrusts more upward at the same pace, moaning and kisses him deeper.

_"Uhww... mhmm..."_ The blue Handy Smurf begins to sweat, kissing him more with lust.

_"M_mm… Nnnn…" Hefty's saliva mixes in with his as drool starting drizzling from their mouths and begins to sweat.

_"Nhh... H-Hefty..." _Handy chirred and thrusts deeper and harder. _"Ahwww...!"_

_"Handy…!"_ he cried panting harder and moaned louder. Soon, hot tears streamed down his eyes feeling hotter from the little Smurf, smurfing and pumping good and hard.

_"Ahh... ahwww... oh Hefty...!"_ Handy moaned as he strokes his smurf faster.

_"Aww yeah…! Yes… yes…"_ Hefty chanted, holding him tighter. _**"YES!"**_ He cried and moaned much louder, now that he was nearing to his climax.

_"Ahhh... hahh... Hefty...!"_ Handy stroked and thrusts at full speed, when he too was near his orgasm. _"Hefty, I... ahww...!"_

_"Me too…! Ahh…! Haahh…."_ And suddenly, Hefty came all over himself and Handy and shouted from his lungs. _**"HANDYYY!"**_

_"Ahww..!"_ Handy then joins in and comes inside him. _**"AHWWW, HEFTY! Hefty!"**_

Hefty's massive arms collapse to the floor while his heart raced fast and panted uncontrollably fast. He sweated more in their afterglow from the instant blood pumping rush. Handy panted hard and rested his body on Hefty's, feeling the same way. _"Hahww..."_

_"Hah… haa… huuhh…_ wow… _hahh_… Just wow…" Hefty calms down his breathing as his heart was still racing. Handy then moves his head up and looks into his eyes. He smiled sweetly while he was still panting.

"You are amazing!" Hefty said, hugging him hastily and happily.

"Ahww, so are you!" Handy spoke and kisses his cheek.

"I think I might have overdone it with the yellin'… hehehehe…" Hefty chuckled and nuzzles against his cheek.

"Nahww, I love it when you yell," Handy giggled.

"Aww…" The buffed blue Smurf turns his head away bashfully and blushes.

"Oh Hefty, you're so cute!"

Handy cuddled him close until Hefty turned his head slightly back to him and chuckled. Then he begins to sit up, bringing Handy with him as he cupped his cheek and kissed his sweet, tender lips. Handy laid his smooth arms around him and accepted his kiss and sighed happily.

"Oh Handy…. You know how to make me feel so good." Hefty said, embracing him tighter.

"I do my best to please you," he replied, stroking the back of his head.

"Hmm…. Your touches are sensational…" Hefty chirred and takes a good look at his necklace sparkling.

"Do you like it?" Handy smiled.

"I love it…" Hefty sighed dreamily, "…and your necklace. You're absosmurfly beautiful with it on. It matches your eyes…."

The handyman blushed and looks away shyly with a smile on his face. The handsome, strong, stud smiled and slowly turned Handy's head back to him with his hand under his chin. He looks deeply into his eyes watching them sparkle as his necklace. Handy smiled sweetly at him and placed his hand on Hefty's heart. Hefty felt his own heartbeat at a fast pace and breathed steadily from his broad, strong, chest. He then places his other hand on Handy's hand on his heart and breathes a little stronger. The young Smurf too felt his heart beating at the same pace as Hefty's. He sighed and nuzzled his nose against his as Hefty nuzzled back, rubbing his cheeks against his.

"I love you with all my heart." He whispered in his ear and pressed Handy's hand closer on his heart.

"I love you too..." Handy whispered back. "…more than anything else in the world..."

Hefty's eyes glistened and felt his heart racing much faster. "Kiss me…" he whispered.

Handy looked in his eyes and smiled. He put his other hand on Hefty's cheek and begins to kiss him passionately. Hefty blushed as he kisses him deeper, exploring his tongue inside his mouth.

_"Mhh..."_ Handy licked over his tongue and pulled Hefty's head closer. The strongman licks inside his mouth and tastes his tongue. He then took his hand off of Handy's and felt underneath his hat while Handy kissed him wilder and begins to pant.

_"Hahh…"_ Hefty rubbed Handy's head sensually and then removes his hat and pencil, still kissing him.

_"Ahww..."_ Handy also removes Hefty's hat quickly and stroked over his smooth head.

Hefty moaned from Handy's touch on his bald head as he pulls him closer to feel his. He kissed him more and begins to pant. Handy had felt his own heart racing faster.

_"Mh_mm..." He stroked Hefty's head more and felt a stiff from his smurf again.

Hefty broke the kiss and panted harder. He looked down and felt Handy's smurf rising up against his, also feeling stiff in his long smurf. Handy panted and smiled at him seductively, seeing Hefty was ready for more. Only this time… Handy was about to get some.

"Now it's your turn..." the slender Smurf whispered.

The heart-tattooed Smurf smiled back while he was still panting and lays him down gently on his back. He stroked his thumb on Handy's cheek, caressing the temples on his sweet, loving face.

"I'll be gentle…" he whispered back.

Handy blushed and licks over his own lips and starts to kiss him again. Hefty kisses him back and soon breaks it when he ventured his head down and gently kissed Handy's smurf on the tip of the base.

_"Ahww... Hefty..."_ Handy said, blushing more.

"You like that?" Hefty asked, blushing deeper and looks up to him.

"_Mhh..._ oh yeah... I love it..." he panted.

Hefty smiled seductively and begins to slide his mouth over his smurf, sucking it slowly.

"_Ahhh..! Ohww this feels good... hah..."_ Handy moaned in a passionate bliss.

His strong, yet tender mate playfully with his tongue lapped around it teasingly. _"Ahh…."_

_"Uhww... H-Hefty..."_ Handy then begins to thrust against him slightly.

_"Mmm…! Mmhhmm…"_ Hefty sucks a little at a normal pace, lapping his tongue at the tip, tickling it. Handy panted hard and started to sweat.

_"Ahh... yes...!"_ he moaned. _"Hahww…"_

Drool had made its way and drizzled down from Hefty's mouth and onto Handy's smurf. He begins to suck harder and breathes hard through his nose, moaning in between.

_"Yeahww... hahh..."_ Handy chirred and thrusts more against him. _"Hefty...!"_

_"Mmmhh…!"_ Hefty moaned and licked sensually on the veins pulsating rapidly against the inside of his mouth.

Handy moaned more blissfully and feels close to his release. _"Ahh... ahww... Haa..."_

But before the mechanic would let himself out; Hefty released himself from Handy's smurf, seeing that he was very close after he felt the pressure from his smurf ready to burst.

"No… not yet, babe." The muscle-bound Smurf sweetly said, stroking the temples on his cheek. "I'm not finished with you…"

Handy looks at him, with his face all flushed and panting really fast. Hefty then smiles seductively at him, seeing his fragile Smurf so lusty and needy for more forbidden passion.

"Just calm down… Don't worry… you'll get it." He said to him, kissing his lips.

"Hahww..." the blue inventor kisses him back and licks over his lips quickly. Then he looks slightly to the side and looks into the mirror, seeing himself and Hefty. Handy licked over his own lips, seeing how hot and raw their love was until Hefty turns and sees as well. He turns back to him with a coy smile knowing too that they looked really smurfy and aroused from the glimpse of the mirror stand.

"I see something is smurfing us, heheheh…" he chuckled, sinfully.

"Mhh, you look so damn smurfy on top of me..." Handy said, still looking into the mirror.

"Well… you are too." Hefty chuckled more and his eyes hooded. "You're on fire…" he husked.

Handy looked up at him and smiled seductively. He pulled his head down and kisses him more wildly.

_"Hahh… Handy…"_ Hefty blushes more deeply and licks over his mouth.

_"Mhmm..."_ Handy holds him tight and strokes his head, still kissing him.

Hefty then feels for Handy's entrance, holding up his strong smurf and circled around his puckered hole with it.

_"Hahww... Hefty...!"_ Handy feels his own heart racing fast as he panted.

Hefty chuckled at his reaction, and then slowly pushes his thick, vascular smurf inside him. _"Mmmm…. You're so tight."_

_"Ahhh..!"_ The little blue Smurf blushed deeply and spreads out his legs more.

_"Oh… Now we're smurfin'…"_ Hefty brings him upwards and begins to push in and out. Handy lays his arms around him and presses his lower body up against him.

_"Ahh... ahhw..."_ he chirred and started to lick his neck.

_"Ahhh…"_ Hefty starts to pant and thrusts more lustfully. _"Bite my neck…"_

_"Mhh..."_ Handy licks his neck more and bites him as he stroked his back.

_"Nnnn…! Haa…"_ he cried, panting harder, with his smurf throbbing inside Handy's inner walls as he thrusts more.

_"Mhmmm, mhh..."_ Handy suckled his neck and panted more as he kept pressing against him.

_"Ahh… Handy, baby…"_ Hefty voice husked lowly when he then reached for Handy's slick smurf and begins to stroke it.

_"Hahww..! H-Hefty...!"_ the Smurf moaned and continues licking and sucking his neck.

The big and powerful Smurf panted faster and thrust inside with his smurf harder. Then he placed his hand on the back of Handy's head and begins to sweat immensely.

_"Ahh... hahh... yes...! Ahhh..."_ Handy moaned louder. He soon felt his heart racing really fast as he too starts to sweat.

_"Haahh… Uhhnn… Louder baby… I'm almost there…"_ Hefty then thrusts and rubs at full speed.

_"Ahhww... me too..!"_ And as told, Handy moaned much louder and panted faster. _"Hefty... hahh... Hefty...!"_

"Let's smurf together…" he whispered to Handy, still thrusting.

_"Nhh... yes...! Ahh... Aahhh...!"_ And when the mechanic couldn't hold it in anymore, he came all over himself and Hefty raw and hard. _**"AHHHWW, HEFTYYY!"**_

_"Ahh… Ahhhh…!"_ Then Hefty too came hard and long deep inside of Handy. _**"HANDY!"**_

Afterwards, Handy rests his head on Hefty's shoulder, all exhausted and panting fast. "You're so amazing..."

Hefty panted fast well, still sweating until he slumps to the floor taking Handy with him. "Oh Handy…" He closed his eyes, while he still panted and holds him close in a sweet embrace. Handy snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much..." Handy sighed.

"I love ya too, doll-face." Hefty replied tenderly and rubbed Handy's bald head.

Handy smiled sweetly and closes his eyes, waggling with his tail. Hefty then sighed with relief, feeling more exhausted from their second round.

"What a rush…" he sighed again. "That sure was one hell of a huge workout." Hefty later took his hand out from Handy's smurf, covered in his white, sticky, discharged sperm. Handy then sees Hefty's hand as he takes it gently and starts to lick the cum off his fingers.

"H-Handy…! That's you you're tastin'!" Hefty shouted, and his face more flushed.

"I know..." the handyman giggled. He looked at him with his eyes hooded and licks the rest of himself off his hand.

"Damn Handy…" Hefty smiled seductively at him.

"Well, I have to say... you taste better than me..." Handy smiled back and giggles.

"Really now…? Well, we'll see about that…" And with that, Hefty kisses and tastes Handy's semen in his mouth.

_"Mhmmm…"_ Handy blushed again and licks over his tongue.

_"Ahh…"_ Hefty licked more sensually over his tongue, tasting more of Handy inside his warm mouth.

Then Handy breaks the kiss, gasping and said, "Ahh... You know how I taste... but you don't know how delicious you taste..."

Hefty had thought of the idea once it rolled into his mind. It made himself blush uncontrollably knowing that their time 'smurfing' was far from over.

"Does this mean this isn't over yet?" Hefty asked.

"Maybe..." Handy blushed and giggles.

"Man, Handy! You just can't get enough of me, can ya? Hahahaha..."

"Hehehe, I can **never** get enough of you..."

"It's because I look brawnier, is it?" Hefty chuckled.

"That could be the reason…" Handy giggled and kisses his chest.

"Handy…" the big Smurf sighed deeply and cupped his cheek, looking at him in a loving bliss.

The very small, fragile Smurf looked in his eyes and smiled sweetly. Hefty smiled back at him and closes his eyes. He lets go of him and lies back down on his front, spreading his tight thighs wide, and looks to him slightly with lust in his eyes.

"Ohww... Hefty..." Handy blushed deeply and gently stroked with both hands over Hefty's tight butt.

"Mmmm…" Hefty cooed, shutting his eyes. "Feels so smurfy with you doin' that…"

Handy then continues stroking and begins to licks his tail. _"Nhh…"_

Hefty smiled and excitedly waggles his tail as his face flushed more with a deep shade of purple. Handy giggled seeing Hefty's tail wagging as smurfy as a puppy. Then he stopped his tail from wagging by gently holding it between his teeth, licking it more and smiled.

_"Haahhh…. Oh Handy…."_ Hefty groaned huskily as he lifts his butt up for more support.

Handy then slides with his mouth over his tail, licking and sucking it as he gropes his butt more tenderly. _"Mhmm..."_

Hefty starts to pant a little and felt his heart racing. He then knelt on his knees with his blue butt sticking more upwards.

_"Hahw..."_ the blue mechanic panted. He stops sucking his tail and feels for his entrance with his tongue, and begins licking it.

_"**_HA_NDY…!"**_ Hefty's breath hitched, crying.

_"Mhh… mhmm..."_ Handy licks his puckered hole more and feels his smurf rising again for the third time.

_"Ahhh… Baby…"_ the buffed Smurf pants a bit harder, feeling his smurf too harden again for the third time. Handy soon stops licking and kneeled upwards as he enters inside of him again and takes a hold of Hefty's smurf.

_"Ahww…"_

Hefty positioned himself a little more comfortable against Handy, turning to him with his face very flushed and his eyes hooded and panted. Handy looked at him, giving him a seductive smile and licks over his lips. Then he starts to thrust back and forth, stroking his smurf at the same level in pace.

_"Mmhh…"_ Hefty turned his head back and notices he was now facing the mirror with Handy, watching himself being smurfed by him. He feels a bit surprised looking at himself in the position he was in, still covered with leftover cum from him and Handy on his lower stomach from earlier.

"Handy?"

"_Ahww..._ yes..?"

"_Nn..._ the… mirror…" he grunted at the feel of Handy, pushing inside him.

Handy too realized when he looks at the mirror and blushes deeply. _"Hahh..."_ He kept pushing inside him, and stared straight at the mirror.

"_Ahh…_ this… _hah…_ feels awfully strange… _Nnnnhaah…_" Hefty felt awkward when he still looked in the mirror, seeing Handy's hand stroking him. However, it did make him blush more and pant much harder.

"Do... _hah..._ do you want me to stop...?" Handy asked, still thrusting.

"No… _hahh…_ it's the mirror… _Nnn…_ It feels weird that we're watching ourselves..."

"_Mhh..._ yes... but... _hahw..._ I like it somehow... _ahw..._"

"Y-you do…?" Hefty said to him with his heart racing much faster.

"Yes... _nhh_... I do..." Handy replied with a lustful groan, thrusting and stroking faster. _"Hahww..."_

After knowing and realizing that Handy enjoyed watching themselves smurfing in the mirror, Hefty begins to blush more and then closes his eyes and smiled. He placed his hand behind Handy's lower back, making him push more as he moaned. The blue inventor moaned and pushed harder inside him.

_"Ahh..."_ Handy begins to rub his smurf faster and pant.

The incredible hulky Smurf panted faster, opening his eyes again and looks into the mirror being thrust in and out. He then sees his smurf releasing some precum from Handy's movements in hand motion. Hefty chirred more lustfully seeing this happening as he licked his lips hungrily.

"You know… _Mmm…_ Grouchy was right about us… _Ahh… Mmmhh…_" Hefty said, turning his head slightly to him. "We do look smurfy together…" He smiled sweetly as he begins to sweat and bask in their early afterglow.

"_Mhh..._ yes we do..." Handy agreed, smiling back at him. _"Ahhh..."_ He starts to sweat and moans louder, thrusting as fast as he can. _"Ahh... hahh..."_

_"Hahh… ahh…"_ Hefty's heart pounded stronger through his chest and felt close to his third release, knowing his clear precum already had seeped out earlier. _"H-Handy… I'm… I-I…"_ He panted really fast and moaned much louder as he pushes up against him harder.

_"Ahh... yes... nhh..._ can we smurf together again...?" Handy panted fast, thrusting and rubbing hard.

_"Yes…! Please…!"_ Hefty panted harder and moaned louder, near to his third and final orgasm. _"Oh Handy…!"_ He cried. _"I love you…!"_

_"Ahh... Aaahhh... I love you too..! Haahh...!"_ Then Handy comes inside of him on last time. _**"AAAAHHW! HEFTY!"**_

_**"****_A_HHH! HANDY!"**_ *Hefty too came long and hard all over Handy's hand, himself and some on the mirror. _"Ahh…!"_ He gasped and panted really fast, feeling warm tears fall from his eyes. _"Handy…."_

_"Oh God, Hefty..." _

Handy panted fast and hard and then collapses on top of him, pressing him to the ground. Hefty falls to the side and breathed heavily. His heart was still racing and felt Handy pressed up against him. His eyes were still watery as they fell down more from the excitement and heart-stopping pleasure they've came to accomplish three times in a row now. Handy then notices the tears falling from Hefty's cheek and gently wipes them away with his clean hand.

"Ahww... Is something wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

The strong Smurf turned to him; smiling sweetly and said, "Nah… you're just so good with your skills." He then kisses his hand and proceeded. "You make me feel special, inside and out."

"Hahh... I'm so glad," Handy sighed and blushed. He kissed his cheek and then takes his other hand off Hefty's smurf. Hefty looks at Handy's other hand, covered with his own white, secreted, cum. He knew what was going to happen next when Handy goes to look at it, and licked over his own lips, gazing at his soiled hand.

"Mhh… it looks as delicious as it tastes..."

Hefty knew he would have to give in sooner or later, but just to taste his own sperm after Handy tasted his? But, without any hesitation or chances, Hefty smiled to Handy and gave in.

"Ok, ya got me…" He sits up on the floor and slowly begins to lick his own cum off of Handy's hand.

"Mhmm... tasty, isn't it?" the small Smurf giggled until he also licks the cum off his own hand.

Hefty's face flushed and licks it more, then sucks on each finger individually.

"Mhh… And you were surprised, when I tasted my own cum," Handy giggled and blushed.

The hungry blue muscleman finished licking up his hand and licked his own lips and swallows his cum. His eyes hooded heavily and blushes a very deep shade of purple. Handy cupped his cheek and licks over Hefty's mouth as Hefty deepened the kiss and tastes more of himself in Handy's.

_"Mhh..."_ Handy lays his arms around him and licks over his tongue.

_"Hahh…"_ Hefty licks deeper and mixes his saliva inside with Handy's.

_"Ahww..."_ The little Smurf pulls his head closer and begins to pant.

_"Mmmhh… Handy…"_ Hefty husked, breathing heavier. Drool starts to drizzle down both their mouths from kissing erotically and passionately.

_"Nhh..." _Handy felt his heart racing as he let himself fall to the floor again, pulling Hefty with him. He blushes and looks in his eyes, panting, feeling more aroused than ever over his hulky hunk of a Smurf.

"Holy smurf... why is it that I just can't get enough of you?"

"I don't know…" the handsome stud panted. "But I'm surprised that you are." He sighed happily. "You've never been like this before the last few times we smurfed."

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with me today..." Handy smiled sweetly and kisses his nose.

"I know why…" Hefty smiled seductively.

The Handy Smurf blushes and looks down at Hefty's big, strong, chest. Then Hefty flexed his massive, muscular chest, making them bounce. "Ya know ya can't resist Hefty Smurf." He chuckled and then flexes his arms.

"Mhmm..." Handy cooed and blushes more, seeing Hefty's muscles. He licks over his own lips and takes a hold of one of his strong arms. The muscled Smurf with his heart tattoo flexes it harder, showing more strength and power as he exhaled and sweats a little.

"Ohw..." the Smurf cooed, kissing his arm, "…you're so hot..."

"Heheheh… And you love it. I'm only this way because of you, and **only** you." Hefty smiled seductively.

"…Only because of me..?" he blushed, looking at him with his eyes glistening.

"Mmmhmm." Hefty nodded. "Your love gives me the power and great strength to keep me strong. And it also keeps my heart smurfing and proud too." Hefty feels his heart as he continued. "I don't ever want anythin' bad to come between us… I need you Handy…" Then he places Handy's hand on his beating heart. "You mean everything to me more than life itself…" He smiled at him and said, "I love you."

Handy had felt Hefty's heart while his own heart was beating at the same pace. He looks deep in his eyes and spoke. "Hefty..." He then snuggles up to him and sighed replying, "I love you too."

Hefty then holds him real tight with all his strength and sighed. "If anything happens… I'll always be there to protect you with all that I've got."

Handy closes his eyes and also holds him real tight. "Oh Hefty... I'm so happy to be with you..."

"Me too, Handy… Me too." The heart-tattooed Smurf closes his eyes and lets out a deep longing sigh, loving their sweet and tender moment like this.

"I would never be able to live without you anymore..." Handy said to him and cuddled closer.

But after what the Smurf just said, it made Hefty's heart sank thinking of the idea of anything happening to the other, conflicting on whether it was smurfy of them to die for each other.

"Please… please don't say that…" Hefty's voice broke when looks into his eyes and his own eyes glistened.

"But... but my life would be completely worthless without you..." Handy replied sadly, looking at him.

Hefty soon begins to speak low and softly. "That may be… but if anything were to happen to me…" He continued while he strokes Handy's cheek, "…please promise that you don't go through this? We may be far from home, and there's a lot of danger out there in the wild. But… I don't want to see you smurf yourself because of me… Especially when I made that mistake months ago down by the lake…" Then Hefty closes his eyes sadly, thinking of that day when he had almost drowned.

"I..." Handy spoke as he takes a hold of his hand, "...I promise..."

The little mechanic snuggles up to his cheek when Hefty opened his eyes back up and smiles sadly at his loving Smurf.

"But there's no way anything will ever happen to you, right?" Handy asked curiously, looking at him.

"Only if you'll love me as long as you smurf. If something were to happen… I don't know what I do."

Handy embraces him and holds him tight. "I will always love you... always and forever...!"

"Aww Handy…" he replied, hugging him back, tightly. "My beautiful Handy…"

The blue handyman blushes again and feels his own heart beating. "I will always be yours... And nothing can ever change that..."

"And no Smurf can ever do anything to stop us from loving each other…"

Handy looks at him and replied, finishing Hefty's sentence. "...because our love is unbreakable..." He then smiled and rubs his nose against his.

Hefty smiled back to his Smurf and kisses his cute nose. He felt goose bumps all over his body and looks to him and said, "You are my one and only Smurf."

"And you're my one and only Smurf." Handy responded and lays his head on Hefty's chest and closes his eyes, letting out a sigh.

Hefty smiled sweetly and lets him listen to his beating heart. "Hmmm… I love every minute of this with you. I love your sweet, loving side, and I also love your dark and lustful side."

Handy begins to giggle and laugh a bit. "That sounds if I would be schizophrenic, hahaha!"

"Schizo what now?" Hefty said feeling confused.

"Oh Hefty… It's when a person has two different personalities, hehe!" he giggled.

Then the dumbfounded muscle head slapped his blue palm against his face, blushing and felt really embarrassed. "Man, I've got to start reading whatever the smurf you're smurfing about! You sound more like Brainy!"

"I sound like Brainy?" Handy laughed. "No way!"

"But with those kind of words I don't know, you do..." Hefty retorted feeling annoyed.

"Pff, you're just jealous that I know a word you've never heard before..." the smarty Smurf giggled more.

"Hmph!" Hefty then turns away with his arms folded and his eyes closed with an angry, yet harsh look on his face.

"Hey, who are you now?" he asked looking to him. "Grouchy Smurf?"

The muscled Smurf turns to him slightly with one eye open. Then he begins to smile and opens his other eyes and glomped on Handy down to the floor.

"Heeey!" Handy laughed, after being smurfed back to the floor. "Oh Hefty!" He cuddled him. "Hehehe!"

"Let's have a little more fun, shall we, Brainy?" Hefty gave a suggested wink, playfully smurfing around with him.

"With pleasure, Grouchy." He smiled. "But don't tell me in the end that you hated it!" Handy giggles.

"If I were him, I would…" Hefty replied until his smile widened sinisterly like a Cheshire cat. "But I don't…" He chuckles seductively and soon kisses him with lust, beginning to continue making love again.


	12. We should smurf this more often…

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 12. We should smurf this more often…**

* * *

><p>The next day had rolled by that weekend after both Hefty and Handy spent the whole day and all night together in the basement. Earlier that morning, Hefty woke up and took a shower and left a note for Handy saying he will be back soon after his morning run. Before the strong Smurf would arrive back, Handy got the chance to shower as well and never in his life felt truly happy that he was more in love with Hefty than ever before.<p>

Once he got out of the shower, he couldn't help but sing a little melody from his heart, fluttering with joy. After he had gotten himself dried and dressed smurfily, he buffed and polished his heart sapphire necklace in the mirror as it began to sparkle and shine again. He gazed at the necklace around his neck twinkling like a wishing star and sighed happily. He then smurfs into the kitchen as he begins to prepare breakfast for Hefty before he returned. Handy whipped up some mixing batter, to make pancakes over the stove he had smurfed up together over the fireplace oven. He hummed and sang while he set up the table and placed the mix into the frying pan lend from Ashli and Shini. As they sizzled, Handy whipped up a mix of homemade whipped cream in another bowl and continued his little melody.

It was almost 9 o' clock in the morning and Hefty finally came back home from his jog. He opened the door until the aroma of freshly made pancakes hit his nose. He breathed it in deeply and exhaled with a smile upon his broad face. He knew Handy was in the kitchen, smurfing up a nice morning meal like he always does. The muscular Smurf walks into the kitchen slowly and sees Handy swaying with his hips while he was still whipping up the whipped cream to put on the pancakes. The little mechanic had also still been singing the whole time as Hefty listened to his gentle, angelic, voice. Hefty sighed and leaned against the kitchen entrance, smiling at his beautiful, singing, Smurf.

Soon, breakfast was just about ready when Handy placed the whipped cream on top of both their pancakes along with one small-sized strawberry on each one. When he went to go into the icebox for a pitcher of fresh smurfberry juice, he turned and seen Hefty had been watching and standing by the door way this whole time.

"Oh! Hefty!" Handy jumped.

"Handy..." Hefty's grin grew wide. "Aren't you just the smurfiest?"

"Yep!" Handy giggled, placing the pitcher of smurfberry juice on the table and walks up to him. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Oh? And what did I do?" His brow rose with his smile more coy-like.

"Aww Hefty… I had the most wonderful day with you yesterday! It seemed as I never felt so amazed by you more than usual. It felt so magical…"

"Mmmm… so I take it you really enjoyed it, huh?"

"More than that! I cherished every minute of it…"

The blue muscleman didn't respond, but looked down to his Smurf with a cocky, yet seductive smile. Handy smiled and placed his hand on his own beating heart and sighed. "Ahwww Hefty…"

Hefty then begins to flex his arms out for him, showing the inventor his best physique.

"Mhmmm…" Handy begins to blush.

"Ya like that?" the buffed strong Hefty said with a wink in his eye.

"No... I love it." He giggled.

"Heheh..." Hefty flexes them tighter, showing more muscle mass in his massive, strong arms. Handy then takes a hold of one of his arms and feels his muscles. "Rawr..."

Hefty smirked sensually at him and flexes his chest.

"Ya like this too?" He said, flexing his chest, proudly.

Handy didn't say anything but blushes more as he started to stroke over his strong chest. The stud's eyes hooded with one brow rose and bounced his chest with his movements slightly.

"Mhm, oh Hefty..." Handy chirred beginning to lick over his chest.

Hefty felt goose bumps all over as he felt his wet, slick, tongue on his big, strong, chest. The blue handyman soon lays his slightly slender arms around him and slides with his tongue up to his mouth. Hefty begins to lick his tongue seductively.

_"Mmmh..."_

_"Nhh..."_ Handy starts to pant and holds him tight.

Hefty blushes a shade of purple on his cheeks as he begins kissing him deeper and wraps his arm around his small waist. Handy could feel his own heart beating fast as he kisses him with more lust. Hefty holds him tighter, feeling his heart race against his, beating in the same rhythm. His tail starts to waggle, feeling more excited. Handy begins to pant harder licking over his tongue more passionately.

_"Ahh... hah..."_ Hefty panted harder and starts to stroke his lower back.

_"Mhm... Hefty..."_

_"Hahh... Handy..."_

Handy then wanders with his hand down to Hefty's pants, feeling his 'smurf' ever so gently. Hefty breathes in deeply and shutters at the feeling and blushed darker.

_"Handy..."_

He starts to massage it slowly with his blue delicate palms. _"Mhh..."_

Hefty bit his lower lip, feeling his smurf stiffen a little from his touches and begins to moan. The blue small inventor then slides with his hand inside Hefty's pants and strokes his smurf gently.

_"Nnn... Ahh Handy..."_ Hefty panted and holds him closer.

_"Mhh..." _Handy starts to lick over his chest and continues stroking him.

_"B-babe... oohh... mmm..."_ The muscular Smurf panted harder.

_"Hahww_... do you like it?" Handy asked licking and stroking him more.

_"Mmm_… y-yes… very much…" Hefty moaned, closing his eyes and blushes deeper. "But… what about… _Nnnn_..."

Handy didn't smurf a word and just giggled. He then pulled Hefty's head down and kisses his lips when Hefty himself lost his words and forgot about everything else.

_"Mmhh…"_ Hefty kissed him back.

Handy kisses him deeper and strokes his smurf more. _"Mhmm..."_

_"Mmmhh… Hahh… Haa…"_ Hefty could feel his smurf rising in Handy's bare palms as he starts to breathe heavily.

_"Hahww..."_ Handy feels his own heart racing fast while he kept stroking and massaging him.

Hefty then breaks the kiss and heaved through his chest, panting and gazing at Handy. "Smurf the pancakes… hahh… ahh… _I want you…_"

The little mechanic smiles at him seductively and blushes. "Hehehe, the pancakes can wait..." he said and licks over Hefty's lips. The very large muscle-bound Smurf sighed deeply and smiled lustfully at him, feeling his smurf still being stroked.

"Where shall we smurf then...?" Handy asked his handsome stud of a Smurf.

_"Hah…_ on the couch in the living room, babe…" he replied feeling is heart racing and panting fast. "Please…"

Handy then takes him by his hands and pulls him to the living room. He let himself fall onto the couch and smiles up to him. Hefty smiles back on top of him and sweetly kissed his cute nose. He begins to linger his hand down to Handy's lower body and starts to rub his smurf gently.

_"Ahwww..."_ Handy blushed and begins to pant.

"You're so beautiful like this, honey…" Hefty spoke softly while he strokes his hand against him more. "It smurfs me on when you're like this."

"Ohw Hefty..." Handy moaned from the feeling. _"Ahww..."_

_"Hmmmm… Handy… My beautiful Handy…"_

Hefty then begins to kiss him and rub his smurf against his. Handy lays his arms around his head and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. _"Mhmm..."_ The smaller Smurf pressed his lower body against him, making themselves more aroused and more hotter for a smurfy morning wake up call.

But before the two had gotten more intimate with each other and ready for their morning sex, there was then a light tapping sound heard from the front window. Hefty immediately stopped for a brief second when he had heard the sound.

"Handy? Did you hear that?"

"Yes I did...!" Handy responded quickly and soon looks up, looking to the window. They both looked up and seen there was little blue smurfberry bird tapping gently outside at the window. Hefty got up from the couch and wondered what it was doing here.

"A bird…? That's strange… What's it want?"

"Hey, isn't this a smurfberry bird?" the Smurf in the blue-denim overalls questioned getting up as well. Handy; knowingly enough, walks to the window and opens it seeing the little bird perched on the windowsill.

"Say… there's a letter wrapped around him." Hefty had noticed and walks up to Handy seeing the bird.

"You're right!" Handy quickly without haste, takes the letter off the bird that was wrapped around his leg and takes a look at it, opening it up.

"It's from our friends!" he gasped.

"R-really?" Hefty cried excitedly. "What's it say?"

Handy begins to read it out aloud which was written from Ashli. Her voice went over Handy's as he read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hefty &amp; Handy,<em>

_How is everything there in Paradise? Hope you two are managing well and smurfy together! This little smurfberry bird's name is Wolke. Shini had named him which means __'cloud'__ in her German language back from where she came from. She found him one day a few weeks ago when he was badly injured. But luckily, both she and Gutsy were able to smurf him back to health. And he's actually from Smurf Paradise! Can you believe it? Anyway, Wolke will be your letter carrier for when you two want to smurf a letter back to let us know how things are. As for us… we're doing alright. Papa Smurf is still acting a bit unsmurfy, but! He didn't find out about the four of us smurfing our way to help you guys. I don't know how Brainy and Clumsy were able to stall him that long… but they smurfed it! Well... there was one problem… the two Smurfs who were smurfing an eye out on the stork coops found out. But here's some good news! After smurfing them the explanation, and how smurfily sorry I was to lie to them for what we did, they didn't smurf on us! And they're now on our side! You probably want to know who they are. Well, it's Jokey and Tracker! But they have to keep it from Papa or else things will become more unsmurfy. And like I have mentioned before Smurfette still doesn't care. I have tried to talk to her at least once, but she gave me the cold shoulder. Oh well, it's her loss. At least I have Shini as my backup girl to look up to. Heehee! So yeah, all the other Smurfs are still not as very smurfy with one another. But let's just say it's not too bad. Some of them had already forgotten that you're gone and just moved on with their lives. However, I think there are some who are having some regrets in what's been happening over the last 2 and a half months. But I hope things will get better. As for the rest who still care for you, you're all still in our prayers and hope for a miracle to happen so you guys and finally come back home. We all love you so much! Stay strong, and be safe._

_Sincerely, _

_Ashli Smurf._

_PS. That diamond you smurfed for Handy, where did you find that? It's so beautiful! Gutsy definitely wants to get something that smurfy for Shini, but he couldn't think of anything special. If it's not too much trouble… can you do a favor for him and find a beautiful diamond that's really smurfy? I bet Shini will just love it! Their anniversary is coming up soon and he wants it to be very special._

_Thanks again! Love you guy! Hugs and Kisses!_

* * *

><p>"So, Wolke is your name?" Handy spoke, looking at the bird. "Thank you so much you smurfed us this letter." He then pets him gently on his head as the bird begins to chirp happily. The mechanic soon turns to Hefty with a bright smile on his face. "I'm so glad they're alright and that Papa didn't found out about it."<p>

"I'm relieved too myself." The muscled Smurf replied happily. Then his eye brow ridged up and gave out a little sinister chuckle. "Gutsy, you son of a smurf, heheh… What the smurf have you been up to with your gal?"

"Hehehe! Ahw, I so want to smurf them a letter back right now. But... I need to eat something first..." Handy said and soon feels hungry.

"Yeah, me too. I'm starvin' over here! Haha!"

"Oh no! Then you quickly need to eat something, before you really die!" Handy giggled and pushes him into the kitchen hastily.

"Hey hey hey! Not so fast there, dearie!" Hefty laughed from Handy's sudden force.

* * *

><p>Later on after they had breakfast, Hefty took Handy where he discovered the mine-filled with diamonds and all kinds of rhinestones weeks ago. Hefty held Handy's hand as they smurfed closer to their destination where he smurfed his heart sapphire diamond.<p>

"We're almost there, babe. Just over that small hill by the thistle bushes. So be careful. They can be very prickly."

"I'll be careful."

Handy walked with him over the hill and was very careful in not getting hurt from the thistle bushes as they coursed through it without a single scratch. They finally made it when Hefty was the first to come out of the bush and gently pulled Handy out safely by the hand. He smiled down at him and then turns around and saw the small mine right up ahead.

"Ah, there it is."

Hefty walks Handy up to the open mine shaft holding his hand as they went inside the dark cavern. Handy looked around inside the mine after they reached it. His blue eyes had widened when he saw all the sparkling and shining diamonds and rhinestones in different colors, sizes and shapes.

"Ohh Hefty, it's beautiful!"

"Heheh, I knew you would like it." Hefty smiled to him.

"I love it here!" Handy responded, smiling back at him, "Now we have to pick a really smurfy one for Gutsy!"

"I wonder what kind he would like to give to Shini..." The muscle-bound Smurf thought as he looks around. "There's so much to choose from!"

"Me too! Hmm…" The blue mechanic wondered while he looked around as well. "We could choose more than just one, but I don't know how much the bird is able to transport at once…"

"Then we'll just have ta smurf a couple a good ones home and find which one is the best!" Hefty suggested.

"That's a smurfy idea!" Handy cried excitedly.

Then he starts to walk around and picks out some smurfy ones to smurf back and puts them in his pockets. Hefty begins to looks at some small ones and big ones and does the same thing. He picked up the prettiest shapes and colors as they shined and sparkled, smurfing the best ones in his pant pockets.

"Ahww, I wish I could take the whole mine home," Handy giggled. "My pockets are full. What about yours?"

"You're tellin' me, I'm all filled up!"

Handy looked to him, seeing Hefty's pockets filled with big and small diamonds bulging from his pants when Hefty started to laugh.

"Hahaha! Okay, I'm sure we can choose a good one for Gutsy then from all these," the little inventor Smurf giggled.

"Hehehehe, definitely!"

Hefty walks up to him as Handy smiled happily and embraced him, giving a little kiss on his lips. He chuckled and blushed a bit from Handy's sweet offer.

"Come on. We better smurf these home before we decide to take anymore." Hefty said.

"Hehehe, you're right!"

Handy then took a hold of his hand and walks with him out of the mine into the bright Sunday afternoon. Hefty sighed as he looks up into the clear blue sky with the sun shining bright upon them.

"What a smurfy day…" Hefty said breathing a little at ease.

"Yeah..." Handy agreed, taking a deep breath in and then lays his head on Hefty's arm.

"I'm so happy I'm here with you…" Hefty said looking down to him.

"Ahwww, I'm happy too. I love you so much..."

"And I love you…"

The heart-tattooed Smurf hugged him tenderly and lets out a deep long sigh. The younger Smurf smiled and snuggled up to his cheek.

_"Handy…"_ Hefty whispered, smiling and closes his eyes.

_"My Hefty..."_

Handy held him tight and kisses his cheek while Hefty begins to whisper sweet nothings in his ear and caresses his back. He holds Handy's hand, enjoying this moment while he caressed him more. Handy sighs happily and begins to waggle his little blue tail, listening to Hefty's sweet words and cuddled him.

"I will always be there for you. You can always count on me." The strong Smurf whispered and then looks back down to him.

The little Smurf with the red pencil on his left ear blushed and smiled at him with his eyes glistening. Hefty smiled back dreamily until he lifts him up from his feet, carrying him in his strong arms. Handy giggled and wrapped his arms around him and snuggled up to his broad, strong, chest.

"My one and only..." Handy sighed.

"Oh Handy…" Hefty spoke as his eyes glistened. "You make my life whole and worth living."

"That's the same you do with my life…" Handy said and kisses his cheek. "You **are** my life…"

"And nothin's gonna change that, because no matter what, I will always love you." Hefty then softly kisses his lips and said, "I love you, Handy."

"I love you too, Hefty. I love you so much..."

After Handy responded one last time, he closes his eyes and rested comfortably in Hefty's arms. The big masculine Smurf smiled down at him and begins heading for home while he carried Handy, taking a shortcut away from the thistles. Handy then took a little nap in Hefty's protective arms while he carried him back.

* * *

><p>As soon as they finally got home, Hefty opened the front door and carried Handy inside. He was still sleeping as he laid wrapped around the muscle Smurf's neck. Hefty looked down at his beautiful Smurf with his eyes asleep ever so softly and smiled at him. It was mid-afternoon when he went to go smurf the time up at the wall clock. Knowing he wouldn't want to wake Handy from his slumber, Hefty carried him into their room. The sun was gleaming through the windows as he placed the little engineer Smurf gently on the bed. He emptied out all the diamonds from his pockets, along from his own pockets also, and placed them in a small glass bowl that had been sitting on the nightstand. Then he went to the window and closed the shades so the sun wouldn't hit Handy's eyes and disturb him. Soon, he went back up to the bed and pulled up the covers to keep Handy warm. The big Smurf then sat at the edge of the bed very quietly and watched his partner and mate slumber and dream. He smiled so gently and begins to stroke the temples of his cheek with his thumb.<p>

Handy smiles sweetly as he dreams, feeling Hefty's hand on his cheek and gently takes a hold of it in his. Hefty felt his heart racing and felt warm on the inside from Handy's gentle touch. He sighed softly as his eyes glistened, gazing at Handy in his sleep. Suddenly, the little Smurf started to yawn a little and slowly opens his eyes. He looked up and seen that his mate had been watching sleep this whole time.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Hefty welcomed him with his wake up call, smiling with his eyes hooded.

"Mmmh..." Handy moaned a little as he stretched his slender arms. "Did I fell asleep?"

"Mmhmm… like a baby Smurf." Hefty nodded.

Handy giggled and sits up while he begins to rub his nose against Hefty's. Hefty kisses his cheek and takes a hold of his hand and said, "Oh, you're so cute."

"Ahww..." the mechanic blushed and smiled as he looks down shyly from him.

"Ah, c'mon… there's no need to be shy from me." Hefty said, lifting Handy's head with his hand under his chin.

"I know, but I always have to blush when you're telling me that I'm cute..." he answered, looking in his deep blue eyes.

"Well, you are! Hehehehe!" The muscular blue man exclaimed and hugs him.

"Oh Hefty!" Handy giggled and blushes more and cuddles him.

Hefty chuckled and took in a deep sigh, feeling his heart beat against his. He embraced him in a position for a short while Handy gently stroked with his fingertips over Hefty's back. Hefty rested his head on Handy's shoulder and kissed his neck as he enjoyed this sweet moment with him.

"I could stay in this position forever..." Handy sighed.

"Oh Handy…" he spoke, holding him tighter. "…I feel my heart is gonna burst. I can't believe this is really happening. And it's been 6 months! I... I feel so committed in wanting to stay with you forever…"

"Hahww... I want to stay with you as long as I live..."

"Me too, Handy… I don't know what I would do without you, or if I ever had fallen in love with you sooner." He felt his heart pounding stronger thinking how much his little Smurf meant to him.

Handy giggled and said, "Now I have to think about how you told me to dance for a stupid piece of your fruitcake." Then he started to laugh at the time that happened when he had gone to Hefty's house during the holidays.

"Well, ya gotta admit, you are a pretty good dancer." Hefty chuckled and started to laugh also.

"Hehehe! And then... our first kiss under the mistletoe... Hahww... It felt so wonderful..."

"It sure did. It felt so right when I had you at my house that very night." The masculine blue man sighed. "It feels like only yesterday it all happened. I wish I can relive that moment again with you."

"Well, I could invent a time machine, so we could travel back in time to relive that moment again," the inventor giggled.

"Or we can relive the moment right now with you dancin' for me."

Hefty turned to look to him with a coy smile on his face and gives him a suggestive wink. Handy couldn't help but blush up at him.

"Oh that idea is even better..." Handy agreed, smiling back. "We could do a little role play... We can just replicate the whole scene..."

"We can do that. Are ya up for it?"

"I am, if you are..."

Hefty's smile curled and sneered seductively at him as he helped him off the bed. They now had stood in the middle of the room while Hefty looked sensually into Handy's eyes.

"Well, Hefty, may I have a little piece of your fruitcake?" Handy began as he smiles at him seductively.

"Mmm… I don't know… I had it specially made just for me."

"Aww come on, just a little piece..?"

"I don't think so…" Hefty chuckled.

"Please Hefty, I'm so hungry and that fruitcake looks so smurfy!"

"Alright, alright!" Hefty laughed along during their little charade. "You can have a piece… But only if ya do one thing for me…?" He then gives him a sinister smirk on his face with his eyes hooded with lust in his eyes.

"Okay then. What do you want me to do?"

"I want ya ta dance for me…"

Handy couldn't help but giggle a bit as he tries to act serious. "Dance for you? ... Well..."

Soon Handy took a few steps back a little and starts to dance for him. Hefty smiled and couldn't help but laugh at the scene being reenacted.

"C'mon… put a little more spice to it. Shake your smurf real smooth like."

"You mean like this...?" The little blue mechanic with the visor in his hat begins to shake his butt very smooth and smiles at him with his eyes hooded.

"Yeah… that's it…" The heart-tattooed Smurf chuckled. "How's about spreadin' those legs out too as you do that, eh?"

Handy giggled and begins to spread his legs while he still shook his little butt. He continued with his erotic ritual dance as he begins to move his body more sexually. Hefty soon realized he was beginning to feel a little stiff in his pants while he watched his moves to his forbidden dance.

"Wow… you've really got something goin' on there… I'm surprised!"

"Hehehe... do you like it?" Handy asked while he dances more for him while he gazed at him with sensual eyes.

"More than that, baby…. I think you're smokin' hot!"

Hefty then steps back and sat at the foot of the bed as he watched Handy dance more. Handy blushed at him and soon dances a little slower and starts to pull down one of his straps slowly, still gazing upon him.

"Wow…" Hefty felt his heart racing much faster as his cheeks colored with a little shade of purple, and his big boy smurf twitched at the mere sight of him.

Handy smiled and slowly pulls down his other strap, licking over his lips seductively. Hefty's eyes widened and his face was awestricken with surprise. He clenched his hands on the covers gazing at Handy's slow dance movements while he felt his smurf slowly grew very long. He tossed his legs a little as he tried to resist from getting hotter, watching Handy's dance of erotic passion. The little blue smurfy dancer giggled and completely strips down his overalls as he slowly walks up to Hefty sitting on the bed. He licks over his nose and knelt in his lap and begins to do a slow lap dance for him. The Smurf moved his little hips and whole body in a way Hefty had never seen Handy do before and thrust his body up towards the strong Smurf, with his eyes hooded and his smile so breath-taking. Hefty looked up to him while Handy continued his dance much slower until his breathing became harder for himself to control and was now fully erected from his bulging pants. Handy loved this new feeling in their relationship as he finally stops his lap dance and begins to kiss him sensually and presses Hefty down on the bed. The muscle-bound Smurf moaned in between their kiss and thrust a little up against him, feeling his smurf pulsate strong and wild against Handy's bare, blue, smurf.

_"Mhh..."_ Handy also starts to feel a stiff as he broke the kiss and quickly pulls down Hefty's pants, removing them.

"_Hahh… ahh…_ Damn Handy…! _Haa…._ Where the smurf did ya learn ta dance like that?" Hefty heaved through his strong chest.

"Nowhere..." The smaller Smurf smiled at him and gently touches Hefty's smurf with his fingertips.

_"Ohh…"_ The bigger Smurf moaned at the feeling and pants hard.

"_Ohw Hefty..._ I want to try something new today..." Handy spoke while his strokes him more.

"Huh…? You… you do?"

"Yes but... I don't know if you'll like the idea..." Handy blushed.

"What is it Handy?" Hefty asked, gripping his arms, "Tell me… Whatever it is, I'll do it…. I'd do _ANYTHING _for you…"

"Well, I... I thought about... if I'd turn around like this..." Soon enough, Handy turns himself around, so his lower body is turned to Hefty's head. "...w-we could..."

Hefty became stunned and didn't say a word. His eyes widened as he stared up at his little blue rump facing in front and blushed deeper. His smurf was seen in between his legs while Hefty still looked up without a response. With his mate not getting a reply, Handy turned his head to him rather sadly and said…

"I... if you don't like the idea, we..."

"Handy…" he soon spoke and smiles up to him. "I want to." His eyes hooded as he breathed harder and feels his heart racing. "Please…"

Handy blushed and smiles back at him as he begins to move his lower body up towards Hefty. The muscleman licked his lips and stroked Handy's smurf on top of him until he closed his eyes and kisses the tip and starts to lick it playfully. The little blue engineer moaned as he felt Hefty's tongue touch him.

_"Ahh..."_ Soon he begins to lick Hefty's smurf as well.

_"Ohh…! Hahh…."_ Hefty had licked Handy's smurf more from top to bottom.

_"Nhh..."_ Handy licks more and begins to pants and then slid his mouth over his large, throbbing, smurf.

_"Gahh…"_ The masculine Smurf then hovers his mouth over his smurf and breathes heavily through his nose and begins sucking softly.

_"Mhhmm..."_ The little Smurf pushes his lower body a little against him in his mouth, still sucking and licking his smurf.

_"Nnnhh…"_ Hefty licked as he sucked more lustfully, breathing much harder and laps against the tip.

_"Mhh..!"_ Handy breathed harder and moaned. He licks more as saliva starts drizzling down the strong, pulsating, blue, member.

_"Nnnn… Hahh…"_ Hefty moaned sexually and begins to thrust upwards in Handy's mouth as his saliva drizzled down to his chin.

_"Ahww..."_ He thrusts inside Hefty's mouth at the same pace as well as sucking his smurf at the same rate.

_'Wow! This is incredible!' _Hefty thought to himself. _'Who would've thought Handy would smurf anything like this? Oh Handy, you are the Smurf!_' Then he begins to knead his butt firmly as he thrusts harder. _"Mmmmhhh…!"_

"_Hahh... ahw..."_ Handy waggles his tail uncontrollably as he thrusts more. _"Mhmmm..."_ He licked and sucked harder, breathing very fast.

Hefty felt precum escape from inside himself as he thrusts at a much faster pace. He sucked harder on Handy's smurf and panted really hard. Handy tastes his precum and swallowed it as he begins to sweat. He moaned louder and panted harder and thrust much faster inside him. The buffed blue stud gagged a little and too starts to sweat. Hefty sucked at full speed as he moaned and cried very loud, panting faster and smacked Handy bare blue rear.

_"Ahwww..!"_ Handy also too sucks and thrusts at full speed, and was now about to come any moment feeling very close. _"Mhh... mhhh...!"_

_"Aaahhh…!"_ Hefty too felt very near to his climax and pushes much faster. He felt Handy was very close as he taste his smurf pulsating hard and fast inside is mouth. _"Mmmm… aahh…!"_

_'Just let it out…!'_ Hefty said in his subconscious mind. _'Don't hold back baby…! Daddy's comin'…!'_

_"Haa... Nhhaah...!"_ Handy cried as he comes hard inside Hefty's mouth. _**"AAAAAHHH! Ahhw! Mhhh...!"**_

_"Mmmhhh…. Mmmm…!"_ Hefty tastes and gulps up Handy's cum as he too came long and hard inside Handy's mouth. _**"AAAHHHWWW! Nnnaahh! Nnn…! Haa…!"**_ He kept licking and gulping up Handy's secreted cum and licked his smurf to the last drop.

_"Mmmhh..."_ Handy swallowed up his cum and licked his smurf. He soon became totally exhausted as he takes his smurf out of Hefty's mouth and let himself fall to the side, breathing and panting hard. _"Ahh... hahh..."_

Hefty panted and breathed hard through his chest and licked whatever what was left on his face and blushed very deeply. He tilted his head to the side and looks to Handy depleted from their new experience in sex.

"_Hah… haa…_ you're… _huhh…_ you're…" He then looks up to the ceiling and couldn't find his words. "Wow…" He eases down his breathing and sighed, placing his arm on his rock-hard stomach.

Handy licked his lips and turns around again, crawling up to him and lays close to him. He holds his arm, still panting and soon started to speak. "_Hah..._ was it a good idea..."

Hefty turns his head back and looks to him. "W-we… _hahh… haa…_ We should smurf this more often…" he said and starts to laugh.

The mechanic giggled and snuggles up to him saying, "Oh yes we should… It was amazing..!"

The strong smurf sighed happily and stroked his cheek with his free arm. "Oh Handy… I don't know how, but… you truly know how to spice our relationship up a smurf. I feel as if you're better than I am!" He chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied, smiling at him. "I don't know, but this position just smurfed into my mind one day and I just **had** to try it out."

"You're the best," Hefty said, breathing in from his chest and smiles tenderly at him. "And I am happy that I finally have you. You truly are everything I would've smurfed when I first fell in love with you."

"Oh Hefty..." Handy sighed. "I will always be yours." He then kisses his cheek.

"Handy…" he said curling up to him, with his arms wrapped around and closes his eyes whispering_, "I love you…"_

_"I love you too..."_ Handy whispered back and also closes his eyes and cuddled him sweetly.

Soon after, Hefty fell asleep in their embrace and snored softly. Handy opened his eyes and looked to him and smiled as he heard him snoring. Handy giggles and gives him one last kiss on his cheek as he also falls asleep again in his strong arms. Mid-afternoon soon came to pass as both Smurfs slept half the day away and all throughout the evening in their everlasting embrace.


	13. That's why I love him so much!

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 13. That's why I love him so much!**

* * *

><p>A few days past since Hefty and Handy's friends back in Smurf Village smurfed a letter to them. The Smurfs hoped they would get a response from them soon enough, and Gutsy would have a special gift waiting to give to his girlfriend, Shini. However, things didn't seem too smurfy for the Scotsman himself for the past week.<p>

It was nighttime, very late in the village, and everysmurf was asleep… well, not everysmurf. There were quite a few still up, guarding some places making sure no Smurf can escape to find and/or help Hefty and Handy. But** that** had already been accomplished weeks ago, thanks to Ashli's plan. Lazy, of all the Smurfs in the village, fell asleep on duty. But he wasn't the only one, there were a few who couldn't stay awake anymore and drifted into their dream world.

Speaking of which; back at Shini's house, her and Gutsy were both fast asleep in her bed. Gutsy needed some company and somesmurf to sleep with because he had been having very unsmurfy nightmares on and off. It was nearly three in the morning and the Smurf began tossing and turning in his sleep. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he started to squirm and moan, shuffling and fussing in the covers. The brunette Smurfette felt some movements in the bed when she slowly woke up from her slumber. Unlike other Smurfs, she slept with her traditional hat off during the nighttime, and so did Ashli. Her glasses had been sitting on the nightstand, but she didn't bother to smurf them on. She sat up and saw Gutsy facing the other side, groaning and shaking from whatever he was dreaming about.

"N-no… no… don't let them get me…" he cried softly. "Nnn… Not the knife…! …No… no… I don't want to die…! …Papa…"

Shini looks at him sadly as she listened to the sounds of his cries and strokes his arm softly. "Shh... shhh, Gutsy..." she whispered.

"No… please… Papa no…! NO…!"

"Ahw, Gutsy... Everything is okay..." Shini whispered into his ear and kisses his cheek.

Gutsy slowly then opened his eyes from his dreaded nightmare. "Sh-Shini… is that you lass…?"

"Yes, it's me... Ohw my poor Gutsy... you had a nightmare again..." she said, snuggling up to his cheek.

"Oh, Shini… it was terrible. It just won't go away…! It's still haunting me from the day I was injured…"

Knowing the Scotsman Smurf, he'd been having the same dreams where both Baker and Chef attacked him when he made the attempt to protect both Hefty and Handy from Papa that dreadful day.

"Ahww... but I'm sure this will never happen again..." the brunette Smurfette spoke sweetly as she strokes his head gently. "It was only a dream... they wouldn't dare to smurf this to you a second time..."

"But this time, it looked as if it were real." Gutsy began. "Unlike the others I've smurfed; this was **far** too real for me! I can't even look at either one of them straight in the eye. Not even Papa Smurf… How could he do this to us…? To all of us? And for what…?"

Soon tears filled his eyes as he felt more scared and started to shake. "…All just because two of our closest friends are in love with each other."

"I don't know... I just don't know..." the little Smurfette said, holding him close and sighed sadly.

Gutsy begins to cry softly on her shoulder and said to her lowly, "I never been so frightened by our own father in all my smurf… What has he become…?"

"It seems as if he has become a soulless Smurf without any feelings... But somehow I still can't believe it..." Shini responded, stroking his back, "...don't cry..."

"….I miss them so much…" the Scotsman sniffled and cried. "I wish Papa and the others would just accept them. It isn't fair for them if they can't be together! There's no problem with us because we're of the different sex. But two male Smurfs…? Why can't he realize there are no other females?"

His voice shuttered as he cried more in his love's embrace.

"I miss them too... And I'm not lying when I say that I just hate Papa for his opinion!" Shini also starts to cry as she spoke. "...But there's not much we can do..."

The Smurf turned to her with tears still falling from his face and cups her cheek, seeing that the small Smurfette began to cry. "Aww, lass… don't you start too."

"I can't help it... I just have to cry with you." She said looking at him with tears falling down. "Oh Gutsy..."

She holds him tight as the tough Smurf closed his eyes shut and let more tears fall while he embraced her close.

"Let's just pray they'll be able to come back home before anything happens." He said, "And I know deep down, if Papa still cared, that Hefty and Handy need him more then he needs them."

"It just bothers me that we can't do anything but wait and pray..." Shini sighed deeply.

"Maybe someday… we can possibly smurf a visit to them again," Gutsy replied as he looks to Shini in her delicate, blue, eyes. "But for now, like you said… we have to wait… They'll write back to us soon. And your bird is in good hands."

Shini smiled a little bit, knowing they would all hear from them soon. "...Can't wait for their letter..."

Soon Gutsy took a hold of her hand and said to her, "Shini… I love you with all my heart and smurf. We will all get through this together, and luckily have everysmurf as a family once more. I wouldn't want our lives to be smurfed just because our friends share the same feelings we do for each other… and that's what love it truly about. Being there and watching out for one another. Not just the kind of love in general like us and the boys, but for everyone else who cares for each other as friends and a family."

He sighed as he continued with his last words. "I wish the other Smurfs would get along and forget everything that ever happened. And it's not like Smurfette to feel the same way as Papa is right now."

"I love you too." Shini responded while she listens to him, "...I think deep down, Smurfette feels sorry and also worries about them. Especially for Hefty. She is just jealous that she can't be with him."

"And Ashli took it to heart that she too couldn't have him. But she's a good kid, and she respects him very much and wishes the best for him and Handy."

"I'm so glad she got over with it and accepted it." The brunette Smurfette nodded.

"Me too, Lassie. I wonder who she'll choose if she ever finds another?"

"Oh, me too. Good thing that she has such a large choice, hehe. I'm sure she'll find the right one someday."

"The thing is, I wonder who?"

"Me too. But we'll find out when the time has come."

Gutsy smiled happily to her and then looks at the clock, realizing what the time had been. "Great Scott above! It's after three in the mornin'!"

"Ohh, we should try to sleep again...! Shini implied as she yawns a little.

The Scotsman with the blue pom-pom on his hat turns back to her with his eyes hooded sensually. "You know, for some reason… I can't…"

Shini looks at him seeing where this was going. "You can't?" She asked and smiled at him with her eyes hooded, "So, shall we stay up a little longer…?"

"I think we shall…" he chuckled and pulls her closer.

Shini giggled and kisses his lips. Gutsy begins to kiss her passionately and brushed against her brown hair with his fingers. The Smurfette blushed and holds him and licks over his lips.

"Oh Shini…" Gutsy husked and sighed as he kisses her deeply.

Shini smiled and pulls him down with her, still kissing him. The blue Scottish Smurf then slips his tongue inside of her mouth as he feels for her bottom underneath her white night gown, rubbing her butt rousingly. The brunette Smurfette blushes more and begins to pant. She licks over his tongue and strokes with her hands over his cheeks and brownish-red sideburns. Gutsy moaned a little and gently slides his hand underneath her panties, feeling for her entrance. Shini was already wet and smurfy as she spreads her legs a bit for him to enter her better. He looks to her with hooded eyes and licks his lips sexually as he begins fingering her slowly and blush painted his cheeks.

_"Ahww..!"_ she moaned and blushes deeply. Shini looks at him with lustful eyes and soon moves her lower body up against him slowly.

"Mmmm… you like that, lass?" Gutsy asked, pushing in and out slowly with his forefinger.

"_Ahw _yes... very much..." she panted. "Don't stop..." She then pulls his head down again and kisses him.

"I won't…" the Scotsman replied, licking her lips sweetly. He then trailed with his tongue down to her neck and sucked tenderly, still fingering her.

_"Hahh... Gutsy..."_ Shini cried as she kept pushing against him. The little Smurfette held him tight, and strokes his back gently.

Gutsy begins to bite her while he still sucked on her neck. He starts to moan as he fingered her deeper.

_"Ahh... yes..."_ she moaned. Shini started to pant and licks over his shoulder, craving more from her loving Smurf.

Gutsy soon feels his heart racing along with his smurf rising from the sounds of Shini's moans and pants.

_"Nhh... it feels so smurfy..."_ she said when her heart starts to race fast and panted more.

_"Shini…"_ the blue Scotsman breathed hard. He moved with his finger much faster inside of her tight inner walls until he was fully erected from inside his 'I NY' shorts and started to pant.

_"Hahw... Gutsy..."_ Shini said, licking over his lips and spreads out her legs more.

_"Hahh… I want you…"_ He husked as he fingers her a little more and slowly releases his hand from under her panties. His hand was wet and sticky from her feminine juices and then gently licks it off, clean.

Shini looks at him, blushing and with a seductive smile and said, _"Then take me..."_

Gutsy looked to her and smiled back as he begins to remove his shorts, revealing his smurf long and strong, and throbbing immensely. He stood on his knees and removes Shini's panties slowly and then her night gown, with both of them now naked in bed. He hovered on top of her while her legs were spread wide open and makes for her entrance as he looked down to her with lustful eyes. Shini begins to moan as he enters her, slowly.

"_Ahww... ohw..._ it always feels so wonderful when you're inside me..." She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Hahh…_ anythin' for you, love…" Gutsy had implied, making his way deeper into her and begins to push in and out slowly in the Smurfette.

She panted and starts to press her lower body up against him again. Shini pulls his head down, kissing and licking his lips in a heated bliss.

_"Mmm… hah…"_ Gutsy blushes deeper and licks inside of her mouth. He begins to thrust at a normal pace and pants harder.

Shini kisses him wildly and strokes the back of his head, panting hard. _"Mhh..."_

The Scottish Smurf licks over her tongue and mixes his saliva in between with hers. Soon both their saliva ran down from their mouths and he cupped her flushing cheek. _"Hahhww…"_

_"Nhh... Gutsy... faster, please..."_ Shini begged and begins to sweat as she keeps pressing against him.

Gutsy, with her wish, goes much faster inside his girl and moans softly, thrusting at a much faster pace. Sweat had seeped from his forehead and formed all over his body. _"Hah… haa… huuhhh… Oh baby…"_

Shini moaned louder and panted faster. _"Ahh... hahh... yeahw...!" _She holds him tight, licking his neck feeling more pleasure from the Scotsman himself as he filled her good and smurf.

_"Oohh… ahh…"_ Gutsy moaned a little louder. _"You're so tight…!"_ He panted much faster and thrusts at full speed.

Shini feels her heart racing fast while he kept smurfing and ripped through her walls. _"Hahh... oh Gutsy...! Ahh..!"_ She soon feels close to her climax. _"Nhahh...!"_

_"Hahh…"_ Gutsy too feels his heart pounding and pushes harder when he also felt close to his orgasm. "Let it out, love… _huhh… ahh…_ I gotcha… _Hhhnnn…_"

_"Ahh, hahh..!"_ She panted and moaned much harder and louder. Then suddenly, she cries as she finally came. _**"AAAHW, GUTSYYY! Aahh!"**_

_"Uhhhnn… ahh…!"_ The strong Scotsman feels her inner walls pushing against him after her climax as he too cried and came inside her, loudly. _**"SHINI! AWWW…! Ahhh…! Shini…!"**_ He panted hard and fast, heaving through his chest and basked in their afterglow.

_"Hahh... hah..."_ The little brunette Smurf breathed fast as she strokes the back of his head gently and kisses his cheek. "Oh honey... I love you..."

"_Hahh… hahh…_ I love you too, lass…" His breathing starts to slow down a little and soon collapses onto Shini, still breathing hard and closes his eyes.

Shini sighed deeply as she holds him tight and also too closes her eyes. She then began to calm down a bit and smiled.

"Haa… I wonder what the lads are up to?" Gutsy had wondered.

"Right now?" Shini giggled. "Do you think they maybe did just the same like we did?"

"That can be with no explanation intended. Heheh…" he chuckled.

"Hehehe! …" The Smurfette soon begins to yawn a little. "Ohw, I'm getting tired again..." she said and looks at the clock.

"Mmm… I wore you out, didn't I? Heh…" Gutsy asked looking to Shini, still lying on her.

"You sure did... hehe," she replied and kisses him softly.

Gusty then sighs happily and cuddled close to his sweet-loving Smurfette. "Goodnight, lass. And thanks again for bein' there for me. I'm so glad I found someone as smurfy as you, my beautiful sunflower…"

"Ahww, I will always be there if you need me." Shini responded. "Good night, I hope you can sleep better now. She then snuggles up to his cheek and closes her eyes, falling asleep.

"Hmm… I can now all thanks to you," he whispered in her ear. Gutsy then kisses her forehead and shuts his eyes and fell deep asleep in her arms as they both wandered into their dream with Gutsy's nightmare free.

* * *

><p>The next day, the sun had shined on Smurf Village in the afternoon. Some of the Smurfs had seem to get back to their old routine while some were still debating against each other and followed Papa's orders. Speaking of; Papa had been in his laboratory all morning, feeling pretty unsmurfy as usual. He was working on one of his newest potions as he read one of his spell books with concentration and no disturbance from any Smurf as he worked diligently. Then suddenly, a knock had been heard from his door.<p>

Frustrated, Papa looks up and sighs. "Didn't I tell you to not disturb me...?" He walks to the door and opens it to see that Farmer Smurf was there. "What is it?"

"Oh… uhm… Sorry to disturb you, Papa." Farmer spoke as he looks to him. "I thought maybe I could have a word with you…? It's been a while…"

"...Okay then, Farmer... Come in..." The leader replied and lets him in.

The Smurf with his corn-straw hat looks to him nervously and begins to speak softly. "Papa, there hasn't been much work done in the gardens, and I've grown to be losin' some helpers. And the crops are not doin' so good so… I was wondering…."

"Wondering what? If you're losing helpers, then go and find some new ones. There are enough Smurfs in the village you can ask for help."

"But Papa, that's my problem. None of the Smurfs I've already asked don't want to help! They all don't seem to care what will happen if our crops aren't properly planted or nourished. And with the rains not comin' in, they will surely smurf! But that's not the only reason why I'm here."

"Alright, I'll see what I can smurf about that then..." Papa sighed. "What else is it what you want?"

"Well… if it's not too much to ask..." The farmer in the green overalls continued as he took his straw hat off and rubs the back of his head. "…I've been wondering if you could… maybe smurf up a potion that would bring in some rain clouds? There hasn't been any sign of rain for the past few smurfs, and the gardens can sure use it…"

"Farmer, I can't just smurf up some rain clouds. It's not good to smurf around with the nature. You know what happened back then, when Han-..." The elder Smurf paused when he knew he had almost mentioned about this so-called Smurf who hasn't been seen for nearly three months now. "...when we had this weather machine!"

"I understand Papa… It was just a thought…" Farmer sighed sadly.

"Well, if that was everything you wanted to smurf me; I have to ask you to leave now, because I'm working on a new potion." Papa replied to him, feeling his patience running out, "But I'll be sure to get you some helpers again in the gardens…"

"Yeah… thanks…" The country Smurf then puts his hat back on and leaves his mushroom house, shutting the door behind him. He sighed sadly as he walks away as he made his way back to the gardens until…

…he came across Ashli nearby at her house with a blue smurfberry bird sitting on the perch of her window. The bird was no other than Wolke, Shini's pet. The black-haired Smurfette smiled happily and pets him while she read a letter smurfed from Hefty and Handy. Along with the letter was a tiny little brown sack. As she read the letter, she giggled. Farmer looked at her from a distance and smiled. He couldn't help but feel a couple skips in his heart while he looked at her. Her eyes were far from different, considering she was the only Smurf in the village who didn't have blue eyes like the rest of the Smurfs. Her light-purple eyes sparkled as the sun shined upon her. Her long black hair was sleek and shiny from the sun's rays. In Farmer's eyes, she looked as if she was actually glowing from inside and out as if she were a Sun Goddess. He let out a deep long sigh and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating much faster.

"She so beautiful…" he said to himself, smiling at her gaze.

Until suddenly; the short, yet pudgy Greedy Smurf himself, snuck up from behind.

"Hey, Farmer!" Greedy shouted while he was eating a muffin. "What's up?"

"Oh…!" Farmer jumped and turns to him. "Uh, hey Greedy… Um, nothing out of the ordinary… Just 'bout time for me to be headin' back to the fields."

He looks back and sees Ashli still by her window with Wolke as she smiled at the chirpy smurfberry bird. Greedy also looks to her window and sees Ashli and the bird.

"Oh, is that Wolke? Did they finally send a letter back?" He smiled and chewed on his muffin.

"I assume they did." Farmer responded to his closest friend. "Ashli sure seems truly happy about it too." Farmer still looks at her and sighed, gazing upon her sweet face.

"C'mon, let's see what they wrote!" The chubby Smurf exclaimed, grabbing his arm and runs straight to Ashli's house.

"Hey! W-w-wait!" Farmer fussed while being dragged. "I don't think it's such a smurfy idea…!"

"Why not? Don't you want to know what they wrote? Hey, Ashli!" He shouted to her, still pulling Farmer with him.

"I do…! But not like this…!" The farmer strained from being pulled.

"Okay then..." Greedy stops and looks to him. "Is something wrong with you?" He asked as he takes another bite of his muffin.

"I… uh…" Farmer; with his country southern accent, stuttered and blushes a little and looks all over with his eyes.

Greedy looks at him with a questioning look. He turns his head to Ashli who had just left her window… and then back to Farmer while finishing his muffin when the idea finally smurfed his head.

"...Ohh! I think I know what's up with you!" he smiled widely at him.

"Shhh…! Don't let her be hearin' you now!" Farmer cried as his cheeks blushed deeper.

"Don't be so shy!" Greedy chuckled. "Come on; let's just pay her a little visit." The short and stout Smurf then feels inside the little pocket of his hat and pulls out two cookies. "Here, have a cookie!" He said, eating one of them.

"Hehe… thanks," The country Smurf replied, accepting the cookie and smiled to him.

"Are you coming then?" Greedy asked, smiling back at him and continues walking up to Ashli's house.

Farmer nodded nervously a little and follows him making their way up to the Smurfette's mushroom house. He saved the cookie for later and smurfed it in his left pocket. Greedy knocks at the door since she wasn't at the window anymore.

"Who is it?" she asked calling from the door.

"It's us. Greedy and Farmer! Mind if we come in for a while?"

Ashli opens the door and sees both of them standing outside her house. "Oh, hi boys!" she smiled. "Yes! Please come in!"

"Uhm… thank you." Farmer spoke shyly as they both enter into her home.

"We just came by because we've seen Wolke has returned." The blue chubby Smurf said, smiling at her.

"Oh yes! I'm so happy! They're doing just smurfy! Would you like to know what they wrote back?"

"Sure!" Farmer smiled excitedly and felt nervous at the same time.

Ashli quickly picks up the letter from her desk next to the small, brown, sack. "Hefty wrote it, here's what he said…"

Hefty voice smurfed over her's as she read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ashli &amp; Friends,<em>

_We're doing just smurfy! Handy and I have never been so happy to have you guys there for us. I take it things still aren't as they seem back at the village we heard. But it's good to hear that some of the Smurfs are getting back to their normal lives. However, it does make us feel as if we don't exist anymore. But at least we still have you and the others who are looking out for us. And we're surprised that Jokey and Tracker are on our side! I remember one day; Jokey tried to smurf Handy a surprise while we were having our 'alone' time, and boy… did Handy let him have it! Jokey's plan backfired with his present all up in his face! Heheheheh… Let him know Handy's sorry about that. You know how sensitive he gets when he wants to spend some time with me. Since your visit, I've gotten much bigger and stronger thanks with the help of my weight equipment you all smurfed. From there on, Handy couldn't for the life of smurf get enough! He's so drawn to my new physique; he constantly craves more each time he glimpses at me. Oh boy, Handy's seeing me writing this right now; I feel so embarrass! Hahaha! But he doesn't mind. He's so cute! Heh, he's blushing after I just said that. Anyway, we did what you said the minute we got our letter. In the small sack is a special gift upon Gutsy's request. We smurfed so many diamonds back with us. There were so much to choose from; we smurfed the best ones. Hopefully, Gutsy will appreciate what Handy smurfed up with one of them we both chose. And we hope Shini will be so happy to see what he's going to give her for their anniversary. Handy is quite the craftsman. That's why I love him so much! We all can't thank you enough for all you have done. Handy and I can't wait to hear from you again. And Shini's bird is quite the little letter carrier. Handy thinks he's such a dear. Well, we better get smurfing! Please write back soon! We all miss you so much!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hefty Smurf_

* * *

><p>"Hey wait a minute…" the black-haired Smurfette paused, seeing something catch her eye on the paper. "…there's something written on the back of the letter." She read the last part on the back of the letter, which was written by Handy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>PS. Ashli, if you haven't opened the sack yet, there's a little surprise in there for you too. It's kinda small, but I couldn't make something just for Shini and not make you anything, hehe! Hope you like it!<em>

_With love and gratitude,_

_Handy Smurf_

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm glad they're fine!" Greedy responded, happily "...You haven't opened the sack yet? Aren't you excited what Handy did for Shini and you? I hope they also sent some goodies!" Knowing him, he feels hungry as always after the last few snacks he smurfed.<p>

"Oh Greedy… is that all you ever think about?" she giggled as she turns to the sack on her desk and opens it slowly. "How could they possibly smurf any goodies in this little old-" She paused for a smurf and gasped with her eyes widened with shock.

"What is it?" Farmer asked worriedly.

"It's… it's…"

"Tell us! Are there cookies inside?" Greedy asked.

"Do these look like cookies to you?" Ashli said turning around, revealing a pair of two studded heart-shaped crystal diamond earrings with two color blends of purple and pink. They sparkled and dazzled with smaller, yet rounder silver rhinestones on top of each pair where the needles were for her ear holes.

"They're beautiful…" Farmer reacted shocked and amazed.

"Whoa...!" The pudgy blue Smurf exclaimed, looking at them. "...Well, with a lot of imagination they could be cookies!" He chuckled.

"I don't believe it…" she said, still staring at the earrings as they sparkled. "They're… I… I don't know how to react…"

"Man, Hefty is so true about Handy's craftsmanship." The Smurf in the corn-straw hat and green tattered overalls said. "Just look how they keep sparklin'."

"They look amazing! What else is in the sack?" Greedy asked excitedly.

"Oh! Hold these for a sec, will you, Farmer?" She asked, giving the earrings to him to hold. She looks into the sack and reveals a heart-shaped turquoise diamond necklace with silver rhinestones all around, shining and dazzling just as beautiful as her earrings.

"Ohhh… Will Gusty be pleased!" she smiled excitedly.

"Oh… my smurf…!" Farmer cried. "That is truly amazin'!"

"Wow! I wonder how Shini will react when she sees this!" Greedy wondered. "...Oh my... all this excitement makes me feel hungry...!" He soon reaches to feel for more goodies inside the pocket of his hat. He realized afterwards, there was nothing left. "... Nahww... Farmer, you ate my last cookie!"

"No I didn't. I smurfed it just in case you got 'hungry' again," Farmer laughed and pulled the cookie out from his left pocket.

"Ohh! You're the best!" he cried, taking the cookie from his hand and eats it.

The little black-haired Smurfette giggles at him, putting the necklace back in the sack and ties it up good and smurf. "Hey Greedy, while you're at it, do you think you can smurf this to Gutsy's without Shini knowing?" she asked him the favor. "We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for her gift if she sees it."

"Of course, I'll hide it from her, you can smurf on me!" Greedy smiled and takes the sack.

"Thanks so much! Later, I just might smurf a batch of more cookies!"

"Ohh yummy, I can't wait! Well, I'll smurf over to Gutsy's house now. Smurf you later!" Soon after, Greedy runs out of her house and makes his way to Gutsy's without any signs of the brunette Smurfette.

When he was finally gone, the country Smurf was left all alone with Ashli while he was still holding her new earrings. She looked to him and smiled and walked up to him.

"You're a real true friend to him, you know that?" Ashli said, sweetly.

Farmer couldn't help but blush a little as he smurfed her back her earrings made from Handy. "Uh… I do the best I can smurf for Greedy and for any other Smurf. He sure can be quite a 'mouthful' that one…"

Ashli giggled as she took the earrings from his hands and placed them by her desk, beginning to take her pearled earrings out from each ear. "Oh I just can't wait to try on my new earrings! Handy sure smurfed them quite beautifully; I don't know how I could ever thank him. He truly is the best Smurf. Of course, Hefty is too… but with Handy around, he can smurf just about anything his little mind comes to. Though… I still do miss them."

She sighed sadly, placing her pearled earrings on her desk and picked up her new set as she walked towards her wall mirror close by her front door.

"Yeah… I miss them too," Farmer agreed, sadly. "I wish they would come back home. I could sure use Handy's help in the fields again if the crops weren't be wiltin' at this time. I would've asked him if he could smurf up a machine to get most of the work done faster. And the season is gettin' to be much hotter and most Smurfs I asked don't want to help."

"They don't?" Ashli asked, feeling quite surprised, putting on her earrings in the mirror. "If they have known better to find out what would happen to the crops, we would have no food for weeks. Or months even!"

"That's what I tried to say when I explained the situation to Papa."

"…You talked to Papa…" she turned her head to him, putting on the last earring.

"Yes…" he responded with disbelief putting his head down. "I smurfed to his house earlier askin' if he would smurf up a potion that could bring in some rain clouds for my crops. But… he declined saying it wasn't good to smurf with nature. He even mentioned about Handy's mistake when he smurfed up that weather machine one time. I heard it in his voice that he almost said his name… but he stopped before he knew what he was going to say. I… I think he really misses them and is afraid to show it."

"Oh Farmer…" Ashli spoke sadly, walking up to him. "Why don't smurf a seat on the sofa?"

"Thanks," he said, appreciating the offer and sat on her white, laced, couch with pink trimmings. "Papa even mentioned he would help get some Smurfs to help me with the gardens, but I doubt he will…"

"Knowing him, he would help you… but with him in this state, I believe he wouldn't anyway," Ashli sat right next to Farmer and looked up to him. As soon as he looked to face her, his face was surprisingly amazed when he took a good look at the Smurfette with her new earrings sparking all over. They most certainly looked real smurfy on her; they both matched her eyes, perfectly.

"Wow…" Farmer spoke without hesitation.

"You like them?" Ashli smiled at him.

"They match your eyes, beautifully," he smiled at her.

"Hehehe, thanks." She giggled.

Farmer gazed upon her beauty for a good while. He hadn't realized it until now… that he's fallen in love with Ashli. She was truly the spinning image of Smurfette, but even better. Ashli wasn't like Smurfette who always tempted the other Smurfs with her feminine wiles and seductive ways. She was truly a goddess like no other, even if she was never a Smurfette in the first place. The sparkles on her earrings danced along with her eyes as Farmer looked deep into his eyes. He smiled and sighed, feeling his heart racing strong and proud.

"Ashli…" he spoke softly.

"Hmm…? …Is there something you wanted to say?" she questioned.

"Oh…!" Farmer cried as he finally snapped out of his daze, shaking his head. "I-I-I'm terribly sorry!"

"For what?" the Smurfette asked confused. "You didn't smurf anything wrong…"

"I know… but… s-something just came up…!" He blushed uncontrollably getting up from the sofa, "I best be goin' before anythin' happens to my fields!"

"Wait! Please, don't go!" Ashli cried getting up, seeing him dash straight towards the door. "Don't you want any help? I can maybe ask Tracker or Gutsy if they cou-"

"No, it's fine, really!"

"Maybe I can help?"

"You? No, I wouldn't **dare** let you get smurfed up and get yer purdy dress all dirty! Especially with them new earrings."

"Oh come on, Farmer… You know I'm not as vain as any other Smurf like Vanity or Smurfette. I do my fair share around, even if I weren't as beautiful as her."

"Beautiful? You're more beautiful than that connivin', double-crossin', wrench!"

She gasped as her eyes were in shock and couldn't believe what the country southern-speaking Smurf just said. "….Farmer…? A-are… are you saying that… that you…?"

"Who cares… you prob'ly wouldn't find me smurfy anyway other than Hefty is!" And with that, he made his way out of her house, slamming the door behind.

Ashli couldn't believe with her own eyes what she had witnessed and heard from Farmer Smurf. She felt as if she wanted to run after him, but she couldn't after what he just said. Sure, he said she was more beautiful than Smurfette… but saying that he thought he wasn't as smurfy as Hefty really tore her heart.

"Oh Farmer…" she began to cry softly as she began to realize, he had fallen in love with her.

Back outside, Farmer had stormed off with hot tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away while they kept falling down and began to cry. "What would a classy girl like her want with a country bumpkin like me anyhow…?"


	14. Shall I smurf you in the front next?

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 14. Shall I smurf you in the front next?**

* * *

><p>The beginning of July rose a few days later as the warm summer weather soon became much hotter than last month. It was almost morning before the sun would shine upon our two Smurfs in Smurf Paradise. Both Hefty and Handy were fast asleep in their bed together, snuggled up in each other's arms under the soft, warm, blankets. The morning sun had finally broken through their bedroom window. The sun didn't touch their eyes from disturbing their slumber, but it did give them a warm golden glow.<p>

As the sun's rays basked them all around, Handy chirred softly and cuddled up closer in Hefty's strong chest. He made himself feel relaxed and more comfortable in his Smurf's embrace as he slept. Hefty soon opened his eyes a bit and saw his little Smurf all rested by his side and very close. He cracked a little smile down at the little blue mechanic and closed his eyes again, holding him closer and exhaled slightly through his nose. All seemed very peaceful and tranquil for our two fellow Smurfs while the sun shined bright at the crack of dawn. The muscular Smurf felt so serene and at peace with Handy in his embrace as he rested his head gently close to his. He was so happy and well-adjusted to their quiet morning together until…

***LOUD RINGING SOUND***

…He screamed and jumped with his eyes now fully wide open. Hefty turned around to see the clock on the nightstand ringing and buzzing real loud like a banshee. A scowl formed on the heart-tattooed Smurf as he reached for the clock, grasping it harshly in his hand with a growl and slammed it hard against the wood of the nightstand. He slammed it so hard; he smashed the clock breaking it in pieces with one blow when the loud alarm finally stopped one last time.

After he had smurfed the alarm clock, he sat up from the bed and sighed lowly with disbelief with his blue palm pressed against his face. "That damn clock…" he moaned with a growl. "Every smurfin' time…"

Handy also had woken up with his eyes wide open because of Hefty's screaming and the ringing of the clock. He then sat up and starts to laugh at the whole situation. "Oh God, Hefty! Did you just smash our clock?"

"Seriously… does the alarm **have** to be that loud?" Hefty looked to him with a disgruntled dismay.

"Ahww, I'm sorry." Handy said as he hugs him from behind, "When I repair it again, I'll try to make it less noisy." He then kisses his cheek and cuddled up close to his blue man who was now feeling a little less irritated from earlier.

"Nah… it's my fault for breakin' it." The muscle-bound Smurf sighed as he turns his body to him and cups the mechanic's cheek in his hand. "I just wanted to have a nice, quiet, morning with you with no interference. You looked so sweet all comfy and cuddled until that noisy heap of smurf spoiled it…"

Handy blushes and smiled upon his Smurf knowing that the clock cannot disturb them anymore during their special time during the daytime. "Well, now that it's broken, the next mornings will be quieter then until I repaired the clock." He giggled.

Hefty cracks a smile and chuckles a little as he then stretches his arms out and yawns. He finally gets out of bed and pulls his white pants up that had been lying on the floor all night. Looks like these Smurfs were doing their _'thing'_ in bed last night as usual.

"Guess I'd better smurf up before I head out for my morning run." Hefty said.

Handy yawned and also gets out of bed to put on his blue-denim overalls. "Why don't we take a smurfy shower together again?" Handy asked, turning to him.

"Hmm… I got a better idea than that." Hefty smiled at him.

"And that would be...?" Handy smiled back.

"We can take one down by the little waterfall at the lake nearby," the bigger Smurf began, "It's been awfully hot for the last couple of days, and it's such a smurfy day. Wouldn't you think so?"

"Oh that's just a smurfy idea!" Handy exclaimed happily. "Wait, I'll just smurf us some towels." The blue inventor soon made a dash into the bathroom to smurf out two towels for them.

"Heheheh, you sure are in a rush for things!" Hefty shouted out to him as he follows him to the bathroom.

Before he reached the entrance, Handy comes back out with the towels in his arms and giggles. "I'm just so happy. It will be so smurfy!" Handy said eagerly and smiles at him.

Hefty smiles back and smurfed him a kiss on the lips. "I'll go smurf the soaps and sponges. I'll meet you outside in a smurf. We can take Feathers along with us."

"Okay!" Handy responded.

While Hefty went to the bathroom to smurf some sanitary supplies, Handy left the bedroom and headed towards the front door in the living room. He opened the door with the towels in his arms and walked outside to the right side of the house where Feathers' nest was. The stork had just woken up from her sleep while she was adjusting her feathers with her long beak until she seen the little Smurf smurfing towards her.

"Hey there girl, wanna come with us?" Handy said and pets the side of her back.

Feathers ruffled her feathers and squawked happily as some of them fell gently to the ground.

"Hehehe, I'll take that as a yes." He giggled.

Soon after, Hefty came out with a little basket of body soaps, bath beads, and scrubbing sponges as he shuts the house door from behind. "You ready, sweetheart?" He asked walking up to him and their air traveling companion.

"Yes I am." Handy smiled at him. "And Feathers too, hehe."

The strong Smurf smiled and then turned to Feathers facing up at her. "Mind if you smurf us to the lake close by?" The stork nodded her head slightly letting him and Handy know she would be honored to smurf them there. Then she knelt on her knees to let them climb on her back. Hefty was the first to get on and then helped Handy by smurfing a hold of his hand. He let him sit behind with his arms wrapped around his broad waist along with the towels pressing against each other.

Handy holds him tight as Feathers spreads out her wings, lifting her body off the ground and flies them straight to the lake. The little blue engineer snuggles up to Hefty comfortably while the graceful stork took them to their destination in less than five minutes. The strong Smurf looked to Handy before she made a brief landing on the ground and smiles at him, sweetly. Handy blushed and looks to him as he smiled back and turns his head away shyly. Hefty chuckled at him and turned his head back when Feathers gently landed on her feet down by a little waterfall. She knelt down to let them both off while Hefty helped Handy get down.

After he got down, Handy takes a breath in and looks around and smiles. "It's such a wonderful morning."

"It sure is honey…" Hefty sighed happily looking around at the crystal blue lake with the sun's reflection sparkling over the water. There were also little palm trees all around near the little waterfall and the rest of the peaceful area.

"I love it here. It's beautiful!" Handy cried, taking both of Hefty's hands and smiles sweetly at him while he held the towels under one of his arms.

"Not as beautiful as you are, love." The strongman replied, smiling down at him.

"Ahww, Hefty..." The little Smurf blushed with a giggle and kisses him on the lips. The strong blue stud blushes deeply with his eyes hooded as he looked down upon him.

"So, shall we take a nice, smurfy bath?" the blue mechanic asked looking up to him.

"Heheheh, let's." Hefty responded, holding him closer.

Handy smiled and blushes as he begins to pull down one of his straps, letting both towels accidentally fall to the soft, spring-green grass.

"Let me help you with that." The masculine Smurf chuckled as he set the little basket of bath essentials on the ground and helps pull down the other strap while he held him in place.

"Hehehe…" Handy smiles at him with his eyes hooded while Hefty smirked seductively at him, stripping his overalls as they fell to his feet. Hefty begins to rub his lower bare smooth back, giving him goose bumps all over the slender Smurf's body. Handy waggles with his tail from the sensitive touches and starts to pull down Hefty's pants as well.

"Mmm… feels so smurfy…" Hefty spoke lowly, letting Handy pull his pants to the ground as their bare blue bodies pressed against one another.

Afterwards, Handy wraps his arms around Hefty's neck and begins to kiss him passionately. Hefty deepens their kiss with a slip of the tongue inside of Handy's warm mouth. The little inventor licks over his tongue, holding the blue stud closer and strokes the back of his head. Hefty sighed in between their kiss and begins to stroke Handy's sides as his heart started to race.

_"Mhmm..."_ Handy blushes deeply, kissing him with more lust.

_"Hhnnn…"_ Hefty strokes his sides more, pressing closer against him.

Handy soon begins to pant while his heart starts to race. He licks his tongue more as his saliva mixes in with Hefty's. Hefty's heart begins to race stronger and feels his cheeks flush really dark on his face. He then stopped stroking his sides and lifts Handy up in his strong arms as their drool drizzled from both their mouths. After they had kissed for a short period of time, Handy breaks the kiss and licks over his own lips. He looks deep into his eyes with a seductive smile. Hefty panted strong and hard as he smiles sweetly at him.

Then he bent down to pick up their clothes, towels, and bath essentials from the ground and carried their belongings and of course, Handy, to the little waterfall nearby. Handy sighed happily and snuggled up to Hefty's strong chest. He just loved how he liked being carried by his admired, yet strong Smurf, Hefty. As Hefty got closer to the waterfall, he turns back to see Feathers who decided to fly around to view the smurfy scenery to let them have their alone time. But he knew she would be back soon and wouldn't leave the two Smurfs left behind. If anything had happened, she would be there as soon as she can smurf.

He smiled and then turned to Handy who was all snuggled in his chest and chuckled. Handy smiled at him and giggled and kisses his cheek. "I love it how you carry me as if I would weigh nothing." The blue handyman said happily.

"It's funny, you feel so light; I can easily smurf you all day long without a hassle!" Hefty said proudly with much pride in him.

"Hehehe!" The Smurf begins to blush. "Ahw, you're so strong..." he said and strokes over his chest.

"Oh Handy…" the large strongman sighed dreamily, looking down at him. Soon, they had finally reached the small waterfall when Hefty gently smurfed Handy back up onto his feet while he still had their belongings in his masculine arms. Handy walked towards the water and dipped his foot carefully into the water to feel for the temperature.

"Oh, it's just right!" he said, smiling at Hefty.

Hefty smiled back at him and placed their things to the side away from falling into the water and goes in first. Handy removed his red pencil from his left ear and also puts it to the side next to their things. He then follows him, stepping in slowly in the steep, flowing, water.

"I gotcha babe." Hefty took his hand in his, making sure that the Smurf wouldn't slip or fall in.

"You're so sweet." Handy giggled as he smurfed into the water safely, thanks to Hefty.

"Anythin' for you, doll," he replies and holds him around his tiny waist as he reached for the bath beads, a bar of scented soap, and two loofa sponges. In a tiny bottle were the bath beads in colors of pink when he began to pour some them into the water. With the little rapid waters smurfing down upon the Smurfs, the beads began to foam all around them as huge bubbles formed from the suds that were now the same color as the bath beads. Handy looked all around himself and Hefty, seeing all the foam in the color of 'tickle-me-pink'.

"Oh, it's so smurfy!" he blushed and smiled at him.

Hefty smiles and giggles at him as he sweetly kissed his cheek. "It is…"

The blue mechanic sighed happily, smiling back at him. He then starts to wash his own arms a little with his hands, feeling the pink foam touch his soft, blue, skin. The heart-tattooed Smurf then starts to rub some of the scented soap from the bar onto one of the loofa sponges. Afterwards, he placed the bar of soap back on top by the riverside and turned to Handy's backside as he begins to scrub his back softly.

Handy blushes and starts to feel goose bumps from the strong Smurf cleansing him smurfily. "Ahww, Hefty..."

"Heheh… you like it when I do that?" Hefty asked scrubbing his back in circles, letting the suds touch up against Handy.

"It feels wonderful...!" Handy closed his eyes, feeling happy.

"Hmm, I'm glad." Hefty smiled as he circles the sponge to his arms.

Handy turns his head slightly to him, smiling and with his eyes hooded. Hefty slows down his movements and begins to scrub his shoulders and puts one hand on Handy's tiny hips. The small, slender, Smurf sighed dreamily as he leaned up against him slightly and enjoyed this moment.

"Feels good, huh?" The muscled Smurf asked as he continues to scrub him gently around his sides.

"Mhm, more than that..." Handy turns his body to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"I think I've finished smurfin' your back." Hefty chuckled. "Shall I smurf you in the front next?" he asked giving him a suggestive wink.

"Hehehe, oh that would be too smurfy." Handy blushed and smiled.

And with that, Hefty turns him around and looks into his sweet, light-blue eyes. He begins to scrub Handy's chest soothingly while he still looked to him. Handy lays his arms around his neck and looked into his dark-blue eyes.

"Mhmm, oh Hefty…" he cooed and rubs his nose against his.

"Mmm… your skin is so soft and smooth." Hefty said while he circles around his chest more until he moves down to his stomach.

"Hehehe, that tickles!" Handy started to giggle.

Hefty began to smile and laugh a little. "You're so cute when you giggle." He said continuing to scrub his stomach.

"Ahw Heftyyy, hehehe!" The little mechanic blushed and giggles more.

The hunky blue stud scrubbed him a little more and soon stops all at once and looks directly at Handy with his eyes hooded. "Where would you like me to wash next?"

Handy kept giggling a bit until he was asked by him. "Ohh..." he smiled seductively at Hefty, "...just keep moving down..."

"Heh…" Hefty smiled coyly. "As you wish…" Thereafter, he then moves with his hand with the sudsy loofa sponge lower to his mid-section and begins to scrub in between his legs slightly.

"_Ahww..."_ Handy chirred, blushing deeply and licks over his own lips. "Yeahw, this is smurfy..."

Hefty raised one eyebrow up with his eyes hooded as he scrubbed him there more with a gentle touch. "I'm almost done, babe… Let me know if I missed anythin' I need ta smurf."

"Ahw, no..." the blue thinker panted a bit. "I think you have to keep smurfing down there for a while..."

"Handy, you _naughty, naughty,_ Smurf…" Hefty reacted with his eyes widened with surprise, looking at him with a smile.

Handy smiled back at him with his eyes hooded as he then licks over Hefty's lips and starts to kiss him. Hefty begins to kiss him passionately and continued to wash Handy down in between more seductively.

"_Mhh..."_ Handy holds him closer and slides with his tongue inside his mouth. He starts to pant as he already feels a stiff from the sensitive touched from the sponge pressing on himself.

"_Ahh… hahh…"_ The bigger Smurf playfully massages his smurf with the soapy sponge grasped in his tight grip.

_"Nahww..."_ The little Smurf moans a little, licking more inside of his mouth as he then strokes his back.

Hefty licks and tastes over Handy's tongue with pleasure when he too starts to feel a stiff developing in his lower loins. He continued to stroke Handy's smurf with the loofa sponge until he was fully erected and full of excitement from within.

Handy, soon after breaks the kiss and looks deep in his eyes with his face all flushed and panted. _"Ahhw... Hefty..."_

Hefty immediately dropped the sponge into the pink, foamy, water and pressed him tight against his mid-section. His erected smurf had brushed up against his, now strong and ready. _"Handy…"_ he husked all flushed, feeling his heart racing strong.

"Hefty... _hahw_... please take me...!" The mechanic breathed hard, his heart racing fast.

The strong blue stud cupped Handy's warm flushed face and stroked it softly, looking in his sweet, pleading, eyes. Handy then turns around, with his head turned slightly to Hefty and waits for him to take him in. Hefty smiled upon him and suddenly scooped Handy back up in his arms and carried him underneath the waterfall. Handy was surprised as he got carried again until Hefty found a medium-sized sitting stone close by in the shallow water. The pink sudsy foam still surrounded all around as Hefty sat down on the stone in the water along with Handy on his lap. The blue handyman smiled with his eyes hooded at him as he sat on his lap and licked over Hefty's lips.

Hefty smiled sweetly at him with his heart pressed to Handy's and sighed deeply. "You look so smurfy…" he said seeing Handy's body sleek and shiny with some soap and suds left over from earlier. "I want to try something new with you today…" he smiled widely.

"...R-really?" Handy looked at him, all excited and his heart racing.

"Yes…" Hefty nodded slightly.

"Then please tell me... what is it?"

Hefty had then tilted his head up to Handy's ear and whispered, _"I want to smurf you while you're on top of me…"_

After hearing what the massive Smurf said, Handy blushed and waggled his tail excitedly. "Ohww... then let's do it..!"

"Alright, take it easy, hon." Hefty chuckled as he seen his tail wagging to and fro, "Just lift your bottom a little and I'll do the rest."

So then Handy did what he was told and lifts up his bottom a little, while looking into his eyes. Hefty gently rubbed his own smurf a little to get it nice and strong again before he begins to push up slowly inside Handy. He shut his eyes and moaned at the feeling as he went up deeper, making Handy's voice shutter.

_"Ahww...!"_ The slender Smurf moaned and held him tight. _"Nhh..."_

_"Easy there, babe…"_ Hefty whispered. _"I got you."_ He planted kisses all over the submissive Smurf and pushes much deeper at a slow pace. His thick, long, smurf penetrated through his tight inner walls as Handy had his eyes closed and smiled.

"_Mhh_... It feels so good..." Handy said, pushing against him a little.

"_Nnn_… Are you sure… _nnhh_… it doesn't hurt…?" Hefty asked and places his hands on Handy's slender hips.

"No... _hahh_... it's smurfy like this... _ahh_..." he replied and begins to lick and kiss his neck passionately.

_"Ahhh…"_ Hefty feels Handy's wet, slick, tongue swerve up his pulsating neck as his smurf gotten harder inside him.

_"Nhh..."_ Handy licked him more, holding him tighter and panting hard. _"Ahhww..."_

Hefty soon begins to thrust upwards, pushing in and out of him. _"Aahhnn…"_ He blushed and gripped his hips tighter.

_"Ahhh..."_ Handy then pushes against him, biting his neck. He started to breathe fast while his heart raced smurfily.

_"Ahhh…!"_ The strong Smurf cried. He panted hard and smacked Handy's butt, thrusting more steadily at a normal pace.

_"Nhaah..!"_ Handy moves with his tongue up to his mouth and kisses him wildly. _"Mhh..!"_ He kept pushing up against him while Hefty swerved his tongue inside his mouth and breathed harder, thrusting deeper.

_"Nnn…"_

_"Ahhn..."_ The slender blue mechanic moaned. Handy soon holds Hefty's head closer and strokes the back of it, tasting his tongue.

_"Handy…"_ Hefty husked, deepening the kiss and strokes his tail, playfully.

Handy begins to waggle his tail again. _"Nhh, Hefty..."_ He panted harder, pushing against him at a faster pace.

Hefty thrusts faster and deeper up inside, stroking his tail more and panted fast. _"Hahh…"_

_"Ahh... hahh...! Yes... ahww...!"_ The handyman moaned louder. _"Ohw Hefty..!"_

_"Oh God…! Hahh… ahh…"_ Hefty then stops stroking his tail and strokes Handy's smurf real fast. Some precum escaped a little from the handy Smurf as he thrusts harder and pants faster. _"Handy…!"_

"_Ahww..! Hahh… Hefty, I... ahh...!"_ Handy cried pushing faster against him now feeling really close to his release.

Hefty soon thrusts and rubs him at full speed. The muscular Smurf panted harder and faster, moaning louder from the top of his lungs. _"Handy…! Ahh… Handy!"_ He too was on the verge, feeling himself about to let go anytime now.

_"Nnhh...! Ahhh..!"_ Handy finally couldn't hold it much longer and comes all over himself and Hefty. _**"AHHHHWW, HEFTY! Ahhhw..!"**_

_**"_H_ANDY!"**_ Hefty arched his body backwards and came inside him long and hard. _"Aawwww! Oh Handy…!"_ He wrapped his big, strong, arms around him tightly and panted fast, heaving through his broad chest.

Handy panted fast and rested his head on Hefty's shoulder. "_Hahh... hah..._ I love you...!"

Hefty then feels both their hearts racing against each other and looked down to him. "_Hah… hahh… ha…_ I love you too…" His breathing begins to slow down and kisses him on the cheek.

The little visor-wearing Smurf sighs happily and snuggled up against his cheek. He strokes his back gently as Hefty cuddled him closer and pet the back of Handy's head, smiling and closes his eyes.

"Oh Hefty..." Handy giggles. "You know what?"

"What?" Hefty asked, looking to him.

"Now I'm dirty again..." Handy began to laugh.

"Well, we'll just have to wash you again." Hefty replied, laughing along with him.

"Hehehe! And we need to wash you too."

"Heheh… yeah…"

Hefty looks to him dreamily as Handy smiled sweetly at him. The little Smurf then looks down slightly, seeing that the foam was still all around them. Then he takes a little bit of it and places it on Hefty's nose and giggles. The buffed blue Smurf rubs his nose against his and chuckles.

"You're somethin' else." Hefty blushed.

"Hehehe!" Handy kisses his lips quickly and cuddles him close.

"I wonder if the girls' gifts and our letter made it safely." Hefty sighed.

"Oh I'm sure Wolke made it." Handy responded cheerfully. "I just wonder how Ashli and Shini will react about their gifts."

"Well, knowin' Shini, she'll definitely be all over Gutsy once she receives her necklace from him. And Ashli, I know, just adores purple colors."

"I wish I could see them wearing their jewelry. I'm sure they'll look smurfy with them on."

"And you look just as smurfy with yours…" the bigger Smurf smiled, "…which you're not wearin' by the way. Ya left it back at home… but you still look gorgeous."

"Ahwww..." Handy began to blush. "Yeah, I forgot to put it on today, because I was in a rush." He giggled. "But I'll smurf it on when we're back home…"

"Heheheh, you were smurfin' to get goin' and ya forgot your necklace?" Hefty starts to laugh.

"Yes! What's so funny about that?" He asked laughing with him.

Hefty then hugs him tight and begins to notice he was still inside him while Handy still giggles a bit and strokes his back.

"You know… that I'm still inside ya?"

"Mhm..." the blue engineer nodded. "Feels so smurfy to have you inside me..."

Then the muscular blue man with the heart tattoo on his left arm looked to him and blushes deeper. He kissed Handy sweetly on the lips and said to him, "I love you so much…"

Handy smiles at him and sighs. "I love you too..." He replied back and rubs his nose against his.

Hefty's eyes hooded heavily and felt his heart racing, breathing a little harder. He looked up to his mate with hunger in eyes, licking his own lips more seductively. And without hesitation, he begins to thrust up inside him again. Handy reacts surprisingly as he feels him thrusting up inside him a second time and blushes deeply.

"_Ahw..._ Hefty..." The slender, young Smurf cooed.

"_Hahh…_ I just can't get enough of you…!" Hefty then thrusts deeper as his smurf begins to harden inside of him again.

_"Nhh... hahh..."_ Handy begins to pant and holds him tight as he also feels his smurf rise again.

Hefty then pulls him down with him, now lying on the stone and thrusts harder and begins to pant. Handy pushed against him more hungrily and moaned. _"Ahww..!"_ he cried and kisses him passionately.

_"Nnhh…!"_ Hefty deepens the kiss more erotically, licking over his tongue with his saliva and continues thrusting and breathes hard.

Handy had broken the kiss with some salvia drizzling down from their mouths. Then he sat up and pushes harder against him, panting more.

_"Hahh… Handy… huahh… Handy…"_ The hulky strongman panted faster and moaned, feeling hotter by the second.

_"Haa... hahh... Hefty...!"_ Handy starts to moan louder, pushing faster as he grabs his smurf and rubs it at the same pace.

Hefty thrusts faster and strokes Handy's lower back down to his tail again. _"Ahh… You feel so smurfy… hahh…" _he said, feeling his heart pounding stronger.

Handy waggles his tail uncontrollably as he pushed harder and rubbed his smurf faster. _"Ahh... Ohhww...!"_

_"Ahhh… hah…"_ Hefty strokes his tail faster and pushes inside of him at full maximum, feeling close to his second climax.

_"Hefty... Hefty...!"_ Handy pushes and rubs at full speed as he suddenly comes a second time all over himself and Hefty. _**"AAAAAHW! Oh God, Hefty..!"**_

After his second and final climax, the mechanic panted fast as some of his cum splattered onto Hefty's face when he too came inside him for a second time. _**"Handy…! AHHHHWWW, HANDY! Ahhh….! Ahh… Oh Handy…!"**_ His heart raced fast and breathed uncontrollably through his big, strong, chest.

Soon Handy collapses on top of him and holds him tight, still panting fast. _"Hahh... hah... ohw Hefty..."_

Hefty looked to him and smiled, still panting and puts his hand on the back of Handy's head. _"Hah… ahh… Handy…"_

The smaller Smurf turned his head slightly up to him and then sees his cum all over Hefty's face. He blushed and gasped a little with surprise knowing he accidentally smurfed him there. "Oh, I'm so sorry...!" he said as he begins to clean up his face with his tongue.

"It's ok, I kinda like it." Hefty chuckles a little and blushes from being licked. "Hehehe, that tickles…"

Handy had finished cleaning up his face and licked his own lips and smiled sweetly at him.

"Heheh… looks like we both need to wash all over." Hefty began to laugh.

"Hahaha, yeah." Handy giggled and kisses his cheek. "...Say, isn't that stone uncomfortable?"

The strong Smurf sat back up and grunted a little from lying on the stone for a short while. "Ohh, now that you thought of it, I do feel a little sore on my back…" He reached behind and rubbed the tender soreness stinging him. "Oww, it hurts…"

"Ahw, no..." Handy then released himself from Hefty's smurf up inside him and stood up. He turned to look at Hefty's back, seeing the little red sore in the middle. "Ohww… you didn't noticed that? You need to chill it."

"I'll heal…" Hefty said looking to him from the side.

"Yeah, but you said it hurts..." he said looking back at him, worriedly.

Hefty sighed lowly and didn't say a word while the sounds of water were being heard and fell from above. Handy still looked at him when he didn't say anything either, but worried for Hefty and his sore on his back. He began to turn and took some of the fresh, cool water running from above inside his hands and douses it over Hefty's back. The big, masculine, Smurf closes his eyes as he felt the fresh water cool his back.

"Hmmm… It feels good."

"See? It's better now, right?" The smart little thinker smiled as he repeats it.

Hefty had breathed in deeply and exhaled as he felt goose bumps form on his blue skin. Handy starts to giggle and repeats the process once more and kisses his cheek. After Handy had healed Hefty's back, Hefty himself sighed happily and turns to him placing his hand on his.

"Thanks, babe." Hefty said and smiled.

"Anything for you..." Handy smiled back.

"I don't know what I'd do without you…" he said looking into Handy's eyes. "You mean everythin' to me… and I'd do anythin' just to see you smile."

"Oh Hefty..." he embraced him tenderly and sighs happily. "I love you so much."

"And I love you…" Hefty responded softly and lays his head comfortably on his shoulder. "Promise me… that nothin' will come between us…? I want us to last for an eternity…" He then closes his eyes.

"I promise you, nothing will **ever** come between us..." Handy replied, holding him tight. "I will always love you..."

"And I will always love you…" Hefty said rubbing his head softly on his shoulder.

Handy smiled and felt his own heart beating. He cuddled him sweetly in his embrace and gently stroked the back of his head.

"…with all of my heart…" Hefty had finished his sentence as he felt Handy's heartbeat against his and sighed. He wrapped his arms around his back while Handy closed his eyes, feeling comfortable in his big, strong, arms. Then the strong Smurf turned his head and whispered in his ear, "I'm here for you… and I always will…"

Then Handy looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly. He gives him a lovely kiss on his lips, making Hefty smile.

"We should probably get ourselves cleaned up before anythin' else comes to mind…" Hefty chuckled.

"You're right." Handy giggled as he took both of his hands and helped him up.

"This time, you can scrub me before I do you again."

"Hehehe, that's what I wanted to do anyway..." Handy said as he looks around for the sponge. "We just need to find the sponge inside all this foam." He laughed.

"Then let's start lookin', haha!" Hefty laughed with him.

"All right then." Handy giggled and starts searching for the sponge.

Hefty searched around as well until he felt the softness of the sponge underneath his foot. "Ah, found one!" He said picking it up from the water. "All we need now is the bar of soap."

"Ohh, good!" Handy said as he reaches for a bar of soap, which was still lying on the riverside.

Then the heart-tattooed Smurf walked up to him in the water and kisses him from behind. "Make sure you cleaned me good and smurf." He smirked seductively.

"Oh Hefty..." the mechanic giggled and turns around. He took the sponge in his hand and rubbed some soap onto it and begins to scrub Hefty's arm gently.

"Mmm… Feels smurfy…" Hefty blushed.

"Hehehe," Handy kissed his cheek as he starts to wash his other arm.

Hefty's eyes hooded as Handy scrubbed his arm thoroughly and smiled at him. The smaller Smurf smiled back at him and soon begins to scrub his strong chest. Hefty leaned against the wall of the riverside and lets him wash his chest. He can feel his heart beating with Handy's hand with the sponge pressed against him.

"Mmm, now you know how I felt when you washed me..." he said to Hefty and keeps circling around his chest.

Hefty tilted his head back and shuttered at the feeling and begins to breathe a little quickly. Handy then moves down with the sponge and begins to scrub his stomach as Hefty breathed out from his mouth through his chest and panted.

"Ahww, Hefty..." He kept scrubbing his stomach and chest and gently stroked his cheek with his other hand.

The strong stud looks down to him with his face all flushed, still panting and said, "I think we're gonna be here for a while…"

Handy smiled at him with his eyes hooded and pulls his head down and kisses him passionately as he continues to scrub his chest and moves a little more down, between his legs.

_"Mmmhh…"_ Hefty kisses him deeper and licks over his tongue, beginning to feel a little stiff a third time.

Handy then scrubs his smurf more and begins to pant. _"Nhh..."_ he kisses him more wildly while he stroked the back of his head.

Hefty then breaks the kiss and flushes deeply, breathing harder and looks sensually at him. "_Hahh… hah…_ here we go again…" The muscle-bound Smurf felt his smurf growing stronger from the sensitive touch of Handy scrubbing him smurfily.

The engineer smiled seductively at him as he puts the sponge back on the riverside and kneels down in front of him and begins to lick the tip of his smurf.

_"Haww… Handy…"_ Hefty's breath hitched and felt weak in the knees.

_"Nhh..."_ Handy then licks his smurf playfully from top to bottom as he slides with his mouth over it. _"Mhm..."_

_"Awwhh… Handy… Hahh… ahhh…"_ he panted fast, _"Keep smurfing…"_

Handy blushes deeply and soon feels his own smurf stiffen again a little. He begins to push his head back and forth, sucking Hefty's smurf hungrily with lust. _"Mhh... hmmm..."_

_"Hahh… hahh… yes…! Oh baby_…!" The strongman then starts to thrust inside his mouth with his eyes shut tight and bit his lower lip. He put one hand on Handy's shoulder while the Smurf sucked him more with pleasure.

_"Nnnh... Mmhh..."_ Handy then strokes Hefty's legs gently as he begins to suck harder and breathes fast through his nose, moaning and chirring.

_"Nnnaah…!"_ Hefty felt weaker when he couldn't stand any longer and slid down into the water moaning loudly and panting harder and faster.

_"Mmmh..!"_ Handy pushes back and forth at a faster pace, breathing harder.

_"Handy… hah… Handy… Handy…"_ The horny large Smurf kept chanting his name and thrusts inside him faster.

_"Mhh... mmmh...!"_ The hungry small Smurf moaned louder, licking and sucking as fast as he can.

_"Handy… hahh… I… ahh… I… Awwww…! Please!"_ Hefty moaned and begged as he soon feels close to his third release.

Handy doesn't stop sucking at full speed, knowing that Hefty was close to his climax as he breathes harder through his nose.

"_Hahhh… haah… Ahhh…!"_ And with one last final cry from the muscleman, he came hard and long inside of Handy's mouth. _**"AAAWWWWHHH!" **_He collapses his entire body flat into the water and panted fast. _"Oh honey…"_

_"Mhhh!"_ Handy then swallows his cum and then takes his mouth off his smurf and licks his lips, panting fast. _"Hahh... hah..."_ He looked deep into his eyes as Hefty looked up to him, still panting fast.

"_Hahh… ahh…_ I love you…" Hefty smiled.

Handy hovers on top of him and replied, "I love you too..." and kisses him passionately.

Hefty broke the kiss and looked in his beautiful blue eyes. "Hahh… I feel we're never gonna get ourselves cleaned now, heh…"

"Yeah... and we didn't even have breakfast today." Handy giggled.

"Man… And I lost track of the time." Hefty said and sits up in the water.

"Me too..." Handy said as he looks up to the sky. "I wonder what time it is..?"

"I think it's time to get ourselves clean before we end up 'smurfin' all day here! Hahahaha!" Hefty started to laugh at him.

"Hehehehe, oh Hefty!" the little Smurf laughed along with Hefty and begins to splash some water on him.

"HEYY!" the big Smurf called out and splashes back at him more.

"Hahaha!" Handy laughed and splashes even more back.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Then Hefty splashes with a bit of force at him as revenge.

"Whoa, Hefty! Hahahaha!" Handy laughed from being splashed from Hefty with all of his strength and embraced him hastily, while he was still laughing.

Hefty laughed with him and fell back in the water with a huge splash with Handy now on top of him. They both laid in the water as the pink foam was beginning to recede a little. Handy smiled at him and snuggled up to his cheek.

"Hahww..."

"You're too cute!" Hefty sighed happily and chuckled, rubbing his nose against his. "My little puddin' pop…"

Handy giggled and blushed as he kissed his sexy, blue, lips tenderly. Hefty had snuggled up to him close and enjoyed their sweet moment together and closed his eyes. "Hmmm…"

Handy then rests his head on Hefty's strong chest and lets out a deep, long, sigh as he closed his eyes and listens to his heart beating proud and true. The smurfy couple embraced in each other's arms for quite some time before they needed to wash themselves all over again. But that had to wait while they stayed in their position since the only thing that came their minds were… more _smurfing._


	15. I wanna go home!

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 15. I wanna go home!**

* * *

><p>The sun was still shining bright as hours passed through mid-morning after both Smurfs smurfed their morning bath together in the river. It was almost noon and Feathers, their flying companion; flew them back home safely. When she landed in front of their little house, on their way back, Hefty and Handy had some unfinished business from earlier. They had been in each other's embrace, making out the whole flight home. Hefty's lips were locked in with Handy's as he kissed him deeper with lust and passion. He didn't let go of Handy or their kiss while Feathers knelt down to let them off. The large, brawny, Smurf slid down the stork's backside, still holding Handy in place with their soiled, wet, towels and bath essentials left in their little basket.<p>

They dropped all their bath items to the ground as Hefty swept the little mechanic off his feet from Feather's back. Hefty licked over Handy's tongue hungrily and brought his head closer. He explored inside his mouth and panted a little from the excitement beginning all over again. Handy had then broke the kiss with his face flushed deep purple and his eyes heavy, panting from the heated rush building from inside him as he looked seductively in Hefty's deep, blue, eyes.

"Oh Handy…" The muscular strongman sighed, feeling his heart racing excitedly, "Have I told ya how much I love ya?"

"Ahwwww… I love you even more!" Handy giggled with his arms wrapped around Hefty's neck.

Hefty smiled happily at him while he carried him in his arms and then started to spin him around. "Hahaha! Oh Hefty!" The little Smurf laughed while the massive Smurf spun him in place. Soon after, they both fell to the ground and started laughing together. Handy snuggled up closely to Hefty in this strong chest while Hefty felt himself feel comfortable having him lying beside him.

"Aww babe..." Hefty said, stroking the temples on Handy's cheek.

"I love you, I love you, I love youuu!" Handy giggled, holding him tighter and feeling truly happy.

"Hehehehe... I love ya 10 times more!"

"Ahww, I love you 20 times more!"

"Oh really? Well I love ya… over 100 times more!"

"I love you over 500 times more!"

"I love ya more over 1,000 times more!"

"I love you over 1 million times more!"

"Ok ya got me..." Hefty finally admitted in defeat knowing the intelligent Smurf had won the battle.

"Hahaaa, I won!" The mechanic exclaimed.

Hefty chuckled at him and begins to lick his cheek. Handy started to blush after he had felt the strong Smurf's tongue brush up smoothly against his blue skin.

"You taste so sweet..." Hefty chirred seductively.

"Oh really? Let me taste you, then." Handy then moves up close and licks his cheek, making Hefty giggle from his sleek, wet, tongue touching his. "Ohooo, you're just delicious!"

"Ahhwww... but you taste much better!" Hefty called back at him.

"Ahww you think so? You're like the most delicious thing ever!"

"Hehe, then show me..." Hefty demanded with his eyes hooded, looking down at his little Smurf. And with that, Handy soon trails down Hefty's neck and licks it with much satisfaction. _"Ohhhh..."_ The very immense Smurf moaned a little from the touch of the inventor's tongue that almost seemed breath-taking.

"Hehehe, do you like that?" Handy asked, smiling at him.

"Ahhhh yes... keep goin'..." the buffed blue man pleaded.

Handy then continues licking his neck and goes down to his chest, making Hefty gasp at the feeling.

_"Ooohhhh..."_

"_Mhmmmm..."_ Handy licked his broad, strong, chest more thoroughly from top to bottom. He made Hefty's voice shutter more at bay and breathe uncontrollably from the intoxicating pleasure. Then Handy stopped licking him with his tongue and looked up at him, licking over his own lips hungrily for his body.

"Ahww you're so tasty…" Handy husked.

"Ahhhh...you know it..." Hefty husked back, breathing through his chest feeling his heart race much faster.

The little blue inventor smiled and then kissed his lips sweetly. He pressed his hand gently to Hefty's chest, feeling his heart beating stronger and deepened the kiss. Hefty wrapped his big, muscular arms around his little slender waist and pressed him closer to his large torso. He started to pant while Handy slipped his tongue inside his mouth, tasting and licking every bit of Hefty's taste buds. Then he began to rub Handy's little rump playfully and sexually making the little Smurf's tail waggle with excitement. Handy chirred and moaned at the feeling in which made Hefty more aroused and started to feel himself growing from inside his pants. After kissing and feeling each other up for a couple of smurfs, Hefty broke the kiss and started panting hard and heavy as he looked into Handy's beautiful face with his eyes filled with lust. Then he looked down when he noticed his erection was smurfed up against Handy's mid-section and looked back up to him, blushing with arousal.

"Handy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling a little _'smurfy'_..." the strongman blushed more.

"Ohhh!" the handyman blushed back and smiled.

"Hehe... Care ta have a taste of that?" Hefty asked him with a suggestive wink.

"Mhmm, oh yes…"

"Then… can ya help me smurf these pants off, baby?"

Handy's face soon blushed even deeper as he began to smurf his pants off.

_"Mmmmm..."_ Hefty chirred feeling hornier as his large smurf bulged right out from him.

Handy viewed his admirable mate's strong, blue, member and licked over his own lips. He looked back up to Hefty with hungry eyes as he began to lick gently over the tip of his smurf. The muscular blue stud then closes his eyes and tilted his head back as he placed one hand behind the mechanic's head. Handy fixated his eyes back down and began to slide with his mouth over Hefty's smurf, which caused his breath to hitch and gasp.

_"Mmhmmmm…"_

_"Hoooohhhhh yeaah…"_ Hefty sighed with pleasure.

_"Mhmmm…"_ the clever, witty Smurf then pushed with his head up and down slowly on the handsome man's smurf secreted with his own saliva.

_"H-Handy..."_ Hefty moaned, beginning to pant hard.

With Hefty's long smurf as hard as wood, Handy began to feel a little stiff in his overalls from hearing him moan. He kept pushing his head up and down while licking his smurf and starts to pant. Hefty then begins to thrust himself inside of his mouth as Handy sucked and lapped over him good and smurf.

_"Mmmhh..."_ the mechanic moaned and licks over with more passion.

Hefty soon opens one eye and tilted his head over to see Handy with a large bulge in his overalls. He smiled seductively knowing that his mate was getting a turn-on again after the both of them smurfed who knows how many times in the river earlier. Suddenly, Handy stopped sucking his smurf when he felt himself that he had developed an erection as well.

"Hahh... I'm sorry... I have to get rid of them..."

And with that said, Handy stripped down his overalls, revealing his smurf too was long and strong and as smurfy as Hefty's.

_"Mmmm..."_ Hefty cooed, licking over his own lips.

"So... where was I...?" Handy said with a coy look upon his face as he begins to lick over his smurf again.

_"Ooohhhh..."_ Hefty moaned a little louder and pulled Handy's head closer. Then he sat up making himself more comfortable on the soft, green, grass and wrapped his hand around his smurf and started to pump him.

Handy gasped as he felt Hefty's hand down there. _"Hahhh... Mmmmh..." _As he felt himself feeling harder from the muscleman's touch, he began to lick and suck his smurf at a normal pace.

"_Mmmm…_ you're so hot when you moan, babe… _Hahh…_" Then Hefty pumped his smurf at the same pace as Handy's sucking.

_"Mmhmm... mmmh...!"_ Handy moaned louder for him and sucked with more pleasure as his saliva drizzled down his smurf.

Hefty feels his heart racing much faster with the pressure built up inside him as his rubbed his tip playfully with his thumb. He panted harder, heaving through his pectoral chest and begins to sweat.

_"Nhahhh...!"_ The heavily, aroused, mechanic breathed much harder through his nose and begins to suck at a faster pace, appreciatively.

_"Ahhh…! Oh Handy…!"_ The heart-tattooed hulk arched his head back and pushed into Handy's mouth with brute force. He then begins to rub Handy's smurf harder and panted faster.

_"Hmmm... mhmmm...!" Handy_ begins to sweat and waggles his tail excitedly, moaning and panting harder. He soon sucks his smurf as fast as he can making Hefty feel really close to his release.

_"Hahh… Hah… Handy… hah… I'm gonna smurf…!"_ Hefty rubbed him at full pace, sweating immensely from their pre-afterglow on the verge to smurf anytime now.

Handy kept sucking, ready and hungry for Hefty to come inside his mouth again when he too, was also feeling close to his climax.

_"Ahhh… ahh… oh yeah… Nnnnhhh…!"_ Hefty was just about close to come until all of a sudden, Feathers squawked real loud, scaring the smurf out of both Hefty and Handy.

The little Smurf jumped a little, as he quickly takes his mouth off Hefty's smurf. _"Hahhh...! Wha-...? Hahh...!"_

Handy turned his head to Feathers, still panting fast as Hefty looked up as well until suddenly…

_**"AHHHHHHH!"**_

He cried when he couldn't hold it in anymore and accidentally came all over Handy's face. Handy shuts his eyes as Hefty let himself smurf all over him. Once when Hefty had finally finished, he opened his eyes again and looks at him. Without saying a word, he was still breathing fast and his face was all flushed. The masculine Smurf panted fast after his climax when he too opened his eyes. He looked to Handy, who had been staring at him the whole time, and witnessed what just happened.

"_Haahh… ahh…_ Oh…!" Hefty had become shocked and blushes a deep shade of purple from seeing Handy's face covered in his white, sticky, substance. "I'm smurfily sorry Handy…! I-I just couldn't… I…" Hefty lost on his words while he still panted.

Handy kept staring at him for a while until he suddenly starts to laugh. "Ahahahahahaha!"

Hefty soon calmed his breathing and smiled as he starts to laugh with him as Handy then let himself fall down onto the grass.

"Oh smurf, I will never get clean today, hahahaha!" the inventor said, still laughing.

The hulky blue Smurf then got up on his knees and hovered over him. "Hehehehe… You and me both, hon. But I can help fix that right up for ya."

"Hehe, ohh that would be too smurfy of you..." Handy replied and looks up at him, still giggling a bit.

Hefty smiled sweetly at his beloved Smurf and begins to lick up his own secreted cum off his cheek. Handy started to giggle more as he felt his tongue on his face.

"Heehee, that tickles!"

Hefty licked his cheek more and then moves to the other cheek, licking it more with lust than ever before. _"Hahh…"_

_"Mhhh..."_ Handy sighed knowing how much he loved to feel his wet, sleek, tongue on his blue, soft, skin.

Then Hefty lapped gently up and down his cheek and licked lower down to his neck.

_"Ahww... Hefty..."_ he moaned and wraps his arms around his neck.

The buffed blue Smurf continued to suckle on his neck sweetly for a minute and licked the last of his cum off. He looked to him with hooded eyes and licked over his own lips seductively. "Mmmm… your skin mixed with my essence tastes really smurfy." Hefty said and quickly gave a lick the end of Handy's nose. "I'm so sorry if I ruined the moment, but it was worth it, right?"

Handy smiled sweetly and nodded at him until Feathers began to squawk again, trying to get their attention.

"What is it, Feathers?" he sighed and turned his head to her.

Feathers then moved her head towards the door of their house where their little blue smurfberry bird was waiting on the front doorstep with a new letter from their friends back in Smurf Village.

"Hey, it's Wolke!" Hefty cried.

Handy then sits up and also looks to the door. "Ohh!" He cried and looks back up at Feathers, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He laughed.

"And ta believe she made me freak the smurf out AND smurf at the same time! Hahaha!"

"Yeah, right in my face...! Hahahaha!" Handy then got up from the ground feeling excited about Wolke's arrival as Hefty got up with him.

"But ya loved it, heheh…" Hefty replied and kissed his cheek. Then he went to pick up his pants to pull back on.

"I'm so excited for the letter!" Handy cried and pulled his blue-denim overalls back on.

Then they both smurfed up to the little blue bird perched on the front doorstep. Hefty couldn't help but feel so dirty again when he looked down at himself.

"Ahh… I feel so unclean for some reason, and we just smurfed in the river who knows for how long!"

"Hahaha, 'for some reason', yeah! I wonder what reason that could be..." Handy giggled. "I think I feel a little bit more unclean than you at the moment. Hehehe!" Hefty chuckled and shook his head slightly as the mechanic soon kneels down to the bird and gave him a friendly greeting. "Hey there, Wolke!"

Wolke chirped happily, bouncing and flapping his wings. Handy smiled at the little bird and pets him as he takes the letter off of his leg. "Thank you!" he said to the bird and sat down on the door step and begins to open up the letter. Hefty too sat alongside him and wrapped one arm around Handy's shoulders to see who wrote to them.

"Who smurfed us back?" Hefty asked.

"It's Gutsy's handwriting!" Handy smiled. "Here's what he said…"

* * *

><p><em>Hey, lads!<em>

_It's Gutsy here smurfing you all how much I want to thank you for making such a beautiful necklace for my dear, sweet, lassie! She really appreciates how well Handy smurfed all those diamonds together. You two really have outdone yourselves choosing the best ones. I wanted it to be real special for Shini, knowing we've been together already for 5 months now. And she loves it very much; she can't thank you all enough! Ashli really loves her gift too from you guys, but frankly… she hasn't been feeling all too smurfy lately. It seems after we've all gotten your letter, she's been feeling a little under the weather for some reason. She won't tell us why she's acting the way she is, but all she ever does now and then is just stand around and stare into blank space. I've seen Ashli cry on and off sometimes and I would ask her what be the matter. But she would just tell me that nothing's wrong and smurfs off. Brainy even tried smurfing to her, but she would say the same thing. Now that I think of it, I've seen Farmer a few times, and he too has been acting strangely. Speaking of him, there has been a shortage of Smurfs who won't help him smurf with the gardens. And with Baker and Chef not caring at all what the others are doing, they won't be able to have more grains, flour, smurfberries, and all kinds of food supplies they need for their recipes! Or worse, provide food for the rest of the village. But they don't care for the ones who support you guys, we all have to fend for ourselves. That is why both Shini and Ashli took charge of the cooking and baking for us after you two left. And what's even more worse without any work being done in the fields, there hasn't been a drop of rain in weeks! If we don't get any rain showers soon, the crops will surely die, and there will be nothing left until there's some sign of it later on in the season. Oh well, all I know is that my main concern is on Ashli. She's a good kid, but everysmurf and I are all worried about her. She has not once smiled since. She has been wearing her new earrings, but something is definitely wrong with her. And the same goes for Farmer. Well, I'm sure you two are doing alright with each other without any problems. I just wish the little lass would tell us how she's feeling. Maybe the next time you smurf us a letter, maybe she can tell you what's smurfing. I think she feels more confident in talking to you two. Until then, we'll be waiting. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Gutsy Smurf._

* * *

><p>"...Ohh, this is not good... things at the village seem to get worse every day..." Handy's face frowned.<p>

Hefty sighed sadly and put his head down with his eyes closed. "Ashli…"

"...Do you think she's still sad because of you...?" Handy asked looking to him.

"I… I don't know…" he responded. "Everything… seems so different than before… I'm not sure what's smurfin' on anymore…"

Hefty then opens his eyes and looks to him. The little blue engineer sighed and wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. The strong, yet soft-hearted Smurf couldn't help but feel homesick when he felt his heart beginning to break and tears filled up his eyes.

"Handy…?"

"Ohh... what is it?" Handy asked, looking sadly at him and cups his cheek.

"I… I…" Soon hot tears streamed down Hefty's face when he couldn't take it anymore. "I wanna go home!" He hugged Handy real tight and begins to cry softly on his shoulder.

"Hefty..." Handy spoke when he too holds him tight and starts to cry with him. "Me too..! So badly..!"

"It's not fair! And all because Papa hates us...!" Hefty yelled, still crying. "And... he'll never accept us for our love...!"

"I don't know what to do..! There's no way I will ever stop loving you just so that Papa accepts us again..!" Handy stroked his back, still crying.

"Oh Handy… What's the use if we can't go back? Even if we did, we'll be shunned from the rest of the Smurfs and the whole thing will start all over again!"

"I know..." the younger Smurf sighed and cuddled him close. "But it just can't go on like this...!"

"You know what?" Hefty spoke looking to him, feeling somehow a burning rage inside himself. "I'm just about ready to smurf back there and tell Papa right off for what he's done! To us!"

"...But what about all the other Smurfs who are on his side...?" Handy said feeling worried for him. "You know what Chef did to Gutsy that day when Papa found out about us..."

"I don't care! This has gone far enough!" Hefty shouted and got up angrily, stepping down from the doorstep. "No smurf can harm me! They don't call me Hefty for nothin'!"

"Hefty..." Handy said, holding his hand. "...I don't want this...! I don't want all this... war between the Smurfs...! We are still one family..."

After what the masculine Smurf just heard from him, the fiery anger in his eyes changed and looked into Handy's eyes. Soon, more tears filled up and buried his face in his hand. He knelt down back onto the grass and began to cry again. Handy embraced him tightly and also cried again in his arms.

"I love you so much, Hefty... I love you so much..!"

"I love too Handy…" he cried harder and holds him tighter with all his strength. "I love you too…!"

They both sat by the house crying and longing to smurf back home as Feathers put her head down, seeing the poor two Smurfs at their dismay. The little blue smurfberry bird looked up to them and chirped sadly while Hefty and Handy stayed in their embrace for a good while with tears still falling down. They knew nothing was going to change unless something had happened in the village, or if Papa Smurf would have changed his mind. But all seemed hopeless… and they still had to wait until everything had settled with the remaining Smurfs who still didn't care or even miss them. Hefty soon looked to Handy with his eyes all welled up and kissed him on the lips. He made this kiss last letting him know that his love for him was strong and true. And no matter what happened, he would always be there for him and stay by his side the whole way.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed in Smurf Village since Hefty and Handy gotten their letter about Ashli. It seemed Ashli herself, after all this time, still wasn't feeling up in her perky mood. Knowing her, she knew exactly what was going on. And she still wouldn't smurf a word to anysmurf about it. She had been lying in her bed that day, facing the window while the sun in the mid-afternoon shined through. She thought about a few things on her mind which led her to feel a little more at ease, while on the other end, made herself feel she wasn't wanted around by anysmurf. Or for that matter… that one particular Smurf who made her feel the way she was right now.<p>

Not very far from Ashli's mushroom home, Shini, in her blue shirt, traditional white pants and small glasses; walked up to her house with a basket of goods dangled in her arm and knocked at the door. Ashli heard the knock all the way from her room to the living room as she got up and went to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Ashli asked, still feeling a bit unsmurfy.

"It's me, Shini. Mind if I come in..?"

"What do you want?"

"I brought you some food. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday!" Shini sighed and felt a little irritated.

"All right, all right," Ashli sighed with defeat as she opened the door to let her in.

"Thank you..." the brunette Smurfette said walking in and places the basket of food on Ashli's table. She then turns around and looks at her straight on, seeing the black-haired Smurfette unsmurfy than ever.

"What?" Ashli stared at her, feeling annoyed.

"Listen Ashli," Shini began. "I don't know what's up with you lately. But we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"I'm telling you, Shini… that **nothing** is wrong with me. How many times do I have to keep telling everysmurf about this?"

"Because we know that you're lying! And we really want to help you."

"For the last time… THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" Ashli shouted angrily.

"You don't have to yell at me!" Shini retorted back.

"Well, I'm tired of having to repeat myself to everyone who keeps bugging me about my problems! If you are THAT worried about me, then why don't you go ask Papa? Oh wait, I'm sorry… you can't! Because unlike the others, WE can't smurf to him and cry on his shoulder for our 'loving leader' to help us in our dire need of condolence! You see, THIS is why I NEVER wanted to stay in this God-for-saken place if there is no freedom! Or for that matter, have anybody here who would at least love you and then hate you all at once!"

"Do you really think you're the only one who's sick of this? We know that Papa and the rest of the village are against us! That's why we have to stay together and help each other! We are your friends, Ashli. And we are there for you if you need anything. But hiding your problems won't make anything better!"

"You and I are not even real Smurfs, Shini. What's so good about that? Hell, we haven't even been here for at least a full year yet!"

"You ask me what's so good about that? Well, I made friends here! Real good friends, like you! And I found my one and only true love here. I love being a Smurf, and I never want to turn back into what I was before!"

"Lucky for you, you found someone who loves you… but me? I'm nothing more than just a joke…"

"...So that's it. You still didn't get over Hefty...?" Shini remarked to her, realizing after all that time, Ashli still has not gotten over Hefty. Or at least… that's what she thought…

"Shini…" Ashli started to speak in a soft, normal voice and put her head down, "It's… it's Farmer…"

"...Farmer you say?" Shini blinked surprisingly.

The Smurfette with light-purple eyes looked back up to the other Smurfette. Then she turned and walked over to her desk, opening her drawer to reveal her sketch diary. She picked up the book from the drawer and hands it over when Shini took it and looks at it.

"Open it up," Ashli said to her.

"Um, okay okay..!" the brunette said and opens it up.

"Turn a couple pages over…"

So Shini does what she said until she started seeing some sketches of Farmer Smurf. "Ohh!"

"Look at the next page…" Ashli said, blushing a little.

And with that, Shini turns to the next page and sees a full colored drawing of him, but more graphic and more detailed for an adult Smurf to view. "Wowowow! Ashli!" Shini reacted surprised and blushed. "Wha-...? It's... uhh..." She stammered a little and just stood there, staring at the erotic drawing of the country Smurf.

Ashli looked to her, blushing deeper as she began to speak. "This is what happens when you've been clearly a _'virgin'_ for almost a century, and haven't yet experienced the true meaning of longing for someone to take that away from you."

"So... and why haven't you told me earlier about this?" Shini said looking back to her and closes her sketch diary, placing it back on her desk.

"Because… I was afraid… if I had told anybody about it… and if the word got spread around… Papa would find out and probably wouldn't let me or anyone else fall in love for what had happened. You and Gutsy are the only ones who even managed to become a couple before Papa found out about Hefty and Handy. And they were already together before you came around".

The little black-haired Smurfette put her head down and closes her eyes as she let out a sigh, continuing her conversation.

"I just don't want to end up in the same situation as them… I know I'm a girl and all, and it's not like I have the hots for Smurfette, because **I** prefer the opposite sex. But every time now when I see Farmer, he just walks away… I tried talking to him a few times, but he wouldn't let me even say ONE word to him…"

"I see..." Shini said adjusting her glasses a bit. "...Yeah, we also noticed that Farmer has been acting a little strange lately. And we thought it was because of the fields and that there was no rain for that long now. But I didn't know he would ignore you."

"Ever since he and Greedy came to my house when I received the letter, he had been acting rather shy around me until we were alone together." Ashli continued. "I told Greedy to take your necklace to Gutsy, and… I guess we talked for a bit and things seemed alright. But… once he took one look at me, it was almost as if he were in Heaven. When he seen me with my new earrings on, he just couldn't stop glancing. He looked so cute when he smiled at me; I felt as if I was feeling the same way he was. He told me that he really liked them and that they matched my eyes beautifully. But… he just… snapped. And that was when he left telling me that I wouldn't find him as good as... Hefty…"

"Really? Aww... he thinks he's not good enough for you...? ... But if he loves you, why does he ignore you then? If he keeps doing that, he'll never know that you actually have the same feelings for him..."

"I've tried just about everything just to talk to him. And I know, deep down… he wants to show me how he truly feels. But on the other end, he is afraid that I might turn him down. He even told me that I was more beautiful than Smurfette herself. And… he did say some pretty unsmurfy things about her."

"Well, he can't act like this forever." Shini replied. "He just tortures himself with that..." Then she thought of something that would help Ashli with solving her dilemma with the country farmer. "Say, do you want me to try to talk with him about that?"

"Well… if you think it's for the best…" Ashli responded with her eyes looking up to her.

"If you don't want me to, I won't do it." Shini said. "I just want to help you two."

Ashli soon turns her head up and looks back to her as she stood there quiet for a little while until she began to speak. "Please… can we keep this between you and me?"

"My lips are sealed, girl." The brunette said, smiling a little. "I won't tell anyone."

"Sisters?" Ashli said, smiling back at her.

"Sisters!" Shini nodded and smiles wider. "Come here you, hehe!"

Shini then grabs the long-haired Smurfette and hugs her as Ashli hugs her back tigher.

"Ohh! I'm so glad I still have one girl to smurf to!" Ashli giggled.

"And I'm so glad that you finally smile again!" Shini implied and looks at her, smiling. "Seriously, if you ever have any problems, you can talk to me."

"Thanks, sweetie. If only Smurfette were like us, we would have so many things to smurf with just us girls!"

"Yeah... I guess she's so different from us because she lived as only one girl in this village for too long. She still thinks that she's _'something special'_."

"Totally…! Hahahaha!"

"Hehehe! ...By the way, could you draw me a picture of Gutsy the way you drew Farmer in your sketchbook?" Shini laughed.

"I think I can do that…" Ashli smiled coyly and laughs too. "But what would he think?"

"I don't know, but I don't care, hahaha! I need a smurfy pic like this to hang above my bed, you know... Heehee!" Shini blushed.

"Hehehehe…" The Smurfette with the dark hair looked to her sinisterly, still laughing at the idea that all seemed too irresistible. "Oh! There's one more drawing I want you to look at!" Ashli said as she picked her sketch diary back up from the desk. She flipped over a couple of pages and showed her a sweet drawing of Hefty and Handy in a loving embrace. Shini adjusted her glasses a little and looks at the colored drawing of the two.

"Ahww, Hefty and Handy!" she cried. "This is so cute. You should totally send it to them with the next letter!"

"You think so?" Ashli asked and turned to her. "I drew this the day after we smurfed back from Smurf Paradise. I thought since they looked so sweet together after our 'goodbyes', I figured I do a little drawing of them."

"I'm sure they'll love it!" Shini said excitedly, "I haven't drawn anything lately... I should do this more often again. Maybe we could smurf a picture for them together. What do you think?" she asked, smiling at her.

"I think that's not a bad idea!" Ashli answered, smiling back.

"Hehe, then let's do it! Do you want to smurf over my house later after you ate something?"

"Sure! But…" Ashli paused as he looks to the basket of food on the table. "It seems an awful lot you smurfed me to eat. Hehe… why don't we take some to Greedy? I'm sure he'll be very pleased." She giggled.

"I didn't say you have to eat everything, hahaha!" The Smurfette in the glasses laughed. "But yes, I think Greedy would be very happy about it. Hehehe!"

"Then let's do that, shall we?" Ashli suggested as she closes her sketchbook and places it back down on the desk.

"Let's!" Shini giggled. "But first you have to eat something. You must be hungry as smurf...!"

"Ok… um…" Then Ashli looked again into the big basket and randomly picks up a muffin and takes a bite. "Mmm… that's good!"

"Thanks!" Shini smiled." Gutsy and I smurfed them together. Glad you like them."

"You're welcome! You gotta tell Gutsy they taste really smurfy!"

"Will do!" Shini replied, giggling.

Ashli took another bite and takes a few goodies out for herself, placing them all on the table. Once she was set, she took the basket in her hands as she was ready to head out of her house. "Come on, let's smurf to Greedy's!"

* * *

><p>Soon, they both left her mushroom house and headed on their way to Greedy's. Meanwhile, on the way there, Farmer had come by to Greedy's place as they both sat by the table. Greedy, as usual, was eating something very smurfy to fill his stomach until his heart's content. While Farmer sat on the other end with his elbow lying on the table with his hand cupping his cheek, and held a piece of paper which happen to have a poem written on it as he stared at it for a bit until he spoke.<p>

"It's just no use…" The farmer in his corn-straw hat sighed.

"...Hmm?" Greedy looked to him while he was eating some cake.

"I just can't tell her how I feel!" he cried while he held the poem in his hand. "I still feel terrible for at I said to her that day. What if she doesn't love me back? She'll be another Smurfette who already broke my heart once…"

"I can understand you, pal." Greedy said munching on his cake and swallows. "But if you don't tell her, you will never know if she loves you back or not. I mean..." He stops for a moment to take another bite. "Shini didn't break Gutsy's heart either."

"Gutsy was lucky because Shini fell for him when she first arrived months ago. But Ashli had fallen in love with Hefty when she came. And he was already in love with his best friend who wouldn't even speak to him for months after what happened that day when Gargamel almost smurfed them."

"Yeah but other than Smurfette, Ashli got over with Hefty and is happy for him and Handy. She doesn't seem to be like her." Greedy finishes off his cake and continued. "That's just what I think…"

The slender, small, country Smurf sighed as he looked at his poem he had written for her and begins to read parts of it softly.

_When I see your hair blowing in the warm summer breeze_

_I can't help but start to freeze_

_You are so sweet, you are so kind_

_I just can't get you out of my mind…_

"Man… I can't even write a good decent poem like Poet can!" Farmer said, with much despair and smurfed the paper in his top pocket.

"I think no smurf can write such poems as Poet can..." the chubby Smurf replied. "But I think yours is very smurfy. I can't even find the right words to get a rhyme. ...Man, I'm hungry..." Greedy then got up from the table to get another cake from the kitchen.

"Oh Greedy… I know you're my friend and all, but I just don't feel that I'm not as good as any other Smurf for that matter. I have no other talents other than… being a gardener…"

Farmer looked to the floor as he closes his eyes and puts his head down, feeling saddened that he couldn't do much as any other Smurf can. Afterwards, Greedy came back in with a bigger cake and sat right down again.

"Well, you do at least **something** useful. Look at me. All I do is eating all day long..." Greedy implied and begins to eat his other cake. "Hmm, but I don't care."

Farmer looked to his closest friend and smiled a little, seeing him munch on his cake. "Heheh… One thing's for sure, you can use a little restraint on yerself with all them sweets yer smurfin' there". He chuckled.

"Nooo! They're too delicious!" The pudgy, short, Smurf cried still munching.

"Oh Greedy…!" Farmer chuckled more until he then heard a knock at the door.

Greedy looks to the door and swallows after he too had heard it. "Who is there?"

"It's us! Ashli and Shini!" Ashli's voice was heard from outside the house. "We brought you some goodies just in case you got hungry."

As soon as Farmer heard the sound of the Smurfette's sweet voice, he gasped and panicked when he knew he wasn't prepared or ready to face Ashli again.

"Oh no! I can't see her like this!" Farmer whispered to Greedy.

"Um... I would suggest you to hide somewhere, but my closet is full of cakes and stuff..." the short and stout Smurf whispered back.

"Seriously, is there anywhere available besides yer gosh darn cakes?" Farmer whispered back with retort.

"Ehm..." Greedy then thought for a moment and looks around. "You could hide under my bed!" he whispered. "I mean, there are some cakes too, but there should be enough space for you."

"Jeez, Greedy, don't you have anythin' that isn't edible in this house?" Farmer whispered back, feeling more annoyed.

"Hello? Are you going let us in?" the long black-haired Smurfette called from outside the door.

"Ah crud…" Then the country farmer quickly turns and hides under the bed nearby as Greedy ran to the door and opens it.

"Hey, sorry to let you wait..!" he apologized.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Ashli responded as they both walked in. "Shini and I wanted to bring some smurfy treats. Her and Gutsy smurfed them." She hands him the basket full of goodies from earlier.

"Ohh! How smurfy of you! Thank you!" Greedy exclaimed happily and takes the basket.

"Hope you'll like them." Shini said, smiling.

"I'm sure I will! Hehe."

"Um… Were you talking to someone just now?" Ashli questioned him. "I could've sworn I hear someone here."

"Me? Oh, no! I... sometimes talk to my cakes you know...!" Greedy fibbed as he covered up for Farmer who was hiding under his bed filled with cakes.

"Really now?" Ashli giggled.

"Y-yes! Hehehe..!" he laughed a little.

"Oh Greedy, hahaha!" Shini laughed with him.

From under the bed, Farmer peeped through and saw both girls talking to Greedy. He soon looks at Ashli and her beauty, gazing upon her lovely smile. Then he turns his head away sadly and sighed thinking of the outcome if she didn't love him back.

"Well, we were just about to head to Farmer's place so Shini would have a word with him." Ashli said.

"Huh?" The southern country Smurf's eyes widened and looked back up to listen.

"To Farmer's place to have a word with him?" the pudgy Smurf asked.

"Yup yup!" the brunette in her glasses nodded.

"I don't know if you have seen him lately, but I've been trying to get a hold of him." Ashli spoke. "I really need to talk to him about something very important and… I just have to see him."

Farmer listened to every word the little dark-haired Smurfette had to say and feels his heart racing. He couldn't believe what he heard while he was still listening in on the conversation.

"Really? Well, I... I haven't seen him today," Greedy told them, "…but I'm sure he's at home. Or maybe at the fields…"

"Yeah, that's where we wanted to look for him anyway." Shini said.

"I just hope he's alright." Ashli began to worry. "I can't tell you how much I really need to speak to him. It's been hurting me for quite some time, and I feel I have to let it off my chest."

"Ashli…" Farmer spoke softly as his eyes glistened from under the bed, listening to her sweet voice.

"I'm sure he'll listen to you if you have to talk to him so badly." Greedy agreed.

"I hope so…" she sighed. "Well, I guess we should get a smurf on." She then turned and walks to the door when she was just about to head out while Shini followed.

"Okay then, thanks for your visit and all the smurfy treats!" the chubby Smurf thanked them.

"No problem at all, hehe." Shini replied back.

"Bye, Greedy!" Ashli waved as she was just about to head out until suddenly…

"WAIT!"

…Farmer finally had come out from under the bed and ran straight to Ashli before her and Shini smurfed out the door. "Please… don't go…"

"Farmer…?" The black-haired Smurfette's eyes blinked, feeling real surprised.

"Ohh?" The brunette too looks at him, also feeling surprised.

"...What a surprise, he was under my bed all the time! Haha...!" Greedy laughed nervously pretending nothing was going on until Shini turned to him with a dishonest look.

"...You don't really talk to your cakes, do you?" she said to him.

"...Well, sometimes..." Greedy said with apprehension, looking all around as he twiddled with his fingers.

"Ashli… if you really needed to talk to me, then… why didn't you say anything…?" Farmer asked, looking at the sweet Smurfette.

"I tried," she admitted. "But every time that I did, you would walk away from me before I can even speak."

"I'm awful sorry…" he sighed putting his head down in shame. "I don't what I've been thinkin' this whole time… I guess… I was just wonderin' 'bout how we're ever gonna get some rain if we don't get any soon."

"Forget about that." Ashli said, looking to him as she changed the subject. "All I need to know is about that day you smurfed to my house... Farmer… what you said about me and how you felt… was that all true?"

Farmer soon realized that she wanted an answer from what had happened that day he and Greedy smurfed to her mushroom home. Without a thought and explanation for words, he just stood there in the middle of the room, stammering as blush filled his cheeks. "I… I…" He was so afraid to let Ashli know how he truly felt about her, thinking she would reject him if he had told her the truth. He then turns around and looks to Greedy and Shini, not knowing what to say or do. Also, he felt a little uncomfortable with them standing there when he couldn't spill what he had to say to the little Smurfette.

"Um..." Shini soon spoke and looks to Greedy. "I think we should smurf a little bit outside for a while, don't you think so?" And with much anticipation, she then pushes him out of his house so both Farmer and Ashli can have some alone time.

"Wha-? But I just wanted to eat a muffin!" The pudgy, short, Smurf cried as he was being smurfed out of his own house.

"You can do that later...!" Shini remarked as she goes outside with him and shuts the door.

Soon, both the country farmer and the gentle Ashli Smurfette were alone for the second time. As he turned back to her nervously, he felt a bit clammy and started to feel hot inside and out. He looked to her for a short while and gazed upon her beautiful face features. He couldn't believe in his own eyes that she clearly almost resembled to the elegant, yet spunky, Smurfette with the long golden tresses herself. However, Ashli had long black hair and wore her bangs much differently from her, and her eyes were different like no other.

"Ashli, I…"

"Yes…?"

Farmer couldn't know what else to say as he begins to breathe uneasily and looks deep into her eyes, feeling his heart racing fast. He starts to blush again while he still gazed upon her inner and outer beauty until Ashli spoke.

"Farmer… I need to know. Do you love me…?"

"Uhh...!" The southern-speaking country man in his green overalls blushes even deeper and turns his head away. He looked to the floor and shuts his eyes tight when he couldn't admit that he's fallen in love with her. "J-just forget about it...!"

"Please Farmer; I need to know so we can talk this over!" Ashli said to him, worriedly.

"There's nothin' to talk about!" Farmer yelled and looks back to her. "So why don'tcha just back off!"

"Why are you acting this way?" she responded hastily, almost feeling tears come to her eyes. "Why can't you tell me how you really feel? Is it something I've done wrong?"

"Ya didn't do anythin' wrong…!" Farmer shouted. "It's just…"

"Well…?" Ashli looked to him, feeling more worried and scared for the country Smurf.

Farmer then couldn't think for a smurf or speak out from the heart. He just stood there and stared at her for a minute and soon felt tears watering up in his eyes. It was hopeless for him to think that a Smurfette like her would **ever** fall in love with a Smurf like him. As his eyes began to tear more, he shuts them tight and deliberately pushes Ashli out of the way and dashes right out the door out of Greedy's house.

"Wait! Come back!" Ashli turned, crying out as she runs after him.

Back outside, Shini soon sees Farmer dashing off with tears running down his face and Ashli running after him. "Oh no... Ashli…!" she cried and runs to her.

Ashli ran as fast as she could until she lost her breath and seen Farmer disappear out of existence. She had given up trying to smurf him as she stopped to catch her breath and put her head down sadly. While she looked down, she began to notice there was a crumpled piece of paper that had been thrown to the ground. She then knelt down to pick it up and opens the piece of paper to witness and see it was Farmer's handwriting. It was the poem he had written for her and thrown away, realizing he could never tell Ashli how he felt deep inside. As soon as she read the poem, she suddenly became mesmerized and felt her heart sank and begins to cry.

"Farmer…" her voice broke out.

Shini finally catches up and walks up to her. She placed her hand on Ashli's shoulder and then sees the poem from the side. "...Oh Ashli..." she spoke sadly and embraces her.

Greedy, not far from behind, had also walked up to them slowly and witnessed what was happening.

"I… I don't know what to do now… Why can't he say that he loves me if… I love him too…?" Ashli cried on her friend's shoulder while the brunette Smurfette stroked her back to soothe her.

"Shhh... I think he just needs time...," she said softly. "…Time to see that you actually feel the same for him..."

"I hope so…" Ashli sniffled. "Or else, there will be nothing left for me to do but live alone with no one to love me…" She began to cry more as she hugged Shini tighter.

"Just don't worry, sis. I'm sure everything will work out smurfy in the end," she said to her. "Don't give up."

While both Smurfettes held each other in their sisterly embrace, Greedy couldn't help but shed a tear and for the first time, did not feel hungry. He wiped his eyes as more tears fell down, knowing that his closest friend was in dire need of help. Even though no other Smurf would help; especially their own Papa Smurf; Greedy, Shini, Gutsy, Clumsy, Brainy, Grouchy, and a few other Smurfs along with Ashli herself, were the only ones who were there for Farmer just as much as they all were for Hefty and Handy. And now that they have already helped both Smurfs in their time of need… it was now Farmer's turn that needed their support, especially Ashli's since he was deeply and hopelessly in love with her…


	16. Is there somethin' wrong?

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 16. Is there somethin' wrong?**

* * *

><p>It was nearing close to the end of July as summer rolled along onwards. A couple days have passed and none of the Smurfs back in Smurf Village had received their letter response from either Hefty or Handy all month. Ever since they smurfed their letter from Gutsy about what's been going on; they couldn't find it in their little blue hearts how to respond. They had worried about Ashli's sake and the rest of the village without prior to what would happen to Farmer's crops if there has been no rain. So therefore, both Smurfs have been taking good care of Shini's little bird, Wolke during his absence not seen back at the village. Handy was even nice enough to smurf up a big birdhouse for him, and placed it close by to Feathers' nest. Knowing her, she got along very well with the little smurfberry bird and needed a little company while the Smurfs had their alone time together in the house.<p>

However, their alone time did seem as if they had spent too much time, since they were the only two Smurfs around. Hefty himself had just came back home late in the afternoon from his jog. Feathers sat in her nest, grooming her feathers while Wolke sang on top of his birdhouse. He smiled at the two as he opened the door to let himself in until he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Hefty reluctantly walks to the kitchen and sees Handy by the counter, cutting up some carrots for a stew for tonight's dinner. The muscled Smurf then walks up slowly but surely, without letting him notice, and easily placed both hands on his slender shoulders, giving him a good, gentle, massage.

"Hey babe…" he husked in his ear. "What'cha up to?"

Then Handy suddenly jumped a little as he felt Hefty's hands on his shoulders, because he was not aware of noticing him from earlier.

"Whoa, Hefty!" he freaked as he turned his head to him. "Don't scare me like that...!" Handy then turned his head back again and continues to cut the carrots. "I'm going to smurf up a stew."

"Sorry to smurf ya out like that…" Hefty said as he continued to rub his shoulders. "Is there anythin' I can do to help ya out?"

"Nah, it's okay. I guess I don't need any help right now." The mechanic responded until he felt a bit uneasy from Hefty's touch on his shoulders. "Oh, and could you please stop with the massage? I can't cut the carrots very well when you're doing this…"

"Oh, sorry, hon." Hefty said and stops massaging his shoulders as he watches him cut the carrots.

While Handy continued cutting the last of the carrots, Hefty couldn't help but think about what's been going on back home in Smurf Village and wondered how things were. They both still haven't written back to their friends, as to why Wolke was still around.

"…It's been a few weeks since we haven't smurfed a response back to everysmurf back at home…" he began. "They must be worried that we haven't smurfed Wolke back to them yet. I just couldn't think of anything to smurf since we got our letter back that day…"

"Well, why don't you just sit down in the living room then and think about what you could write...?" Handy asked as he finished cutting and placed the chopped carrots to the side and prepared scrubbing the potatoes in the sink.

"That's the problem I'm tryin' to explain here…" Hefty continued. "I can't think of anythin' worryin' about what's wrong with Ashli. No smurf knows what's up with her, and I feel more worried thinkin' that she hasn't gotten over me… I mean, I know Smurfette doesn't give a smurf for all I care, but it's Ashli I'm worried about." Then he sighed deeply as he finished, "I just hope she's ok…"

Handy begins to roll his eyes without Hefty noticing, feeling a bit irritated from the problems the strong Smurf had brought up. "She's around good friends, Hefty." He said, "She will be alright..."

"Yeah… you're probably right." The strong Smurf agreed. "Sometimes, I just can't stop thinkin' what else has been happening. 'Specially with the lack of rain they mentioned. Hell, we've had at least 3 to 5 rain showers this past month, and they still haven't gotten any? That all seems a bit strange, don't ya think?"

"Yes..." Handy sighed as he starts to peel some little potatoes, feeling a little antsier.

Soon, Hefty heard the tone in the little engineer's voice that there was something up with him. He looked to him worriedly while Handy was peeling the potatoes. He seen he was beginning to lose his patience with him and grew intense. "Handy…? Is there somethin' wrong?"

"I'm fine..." Handy retorted back at him. "Don't you want to smurf downstairs today to exercise a little...?"

"C'mon, babe… Tell me what's wrong… You can tell me anythin'…"

Then Handy while he was peeling one of the potatoes; accidentally let it fall to the kitchen floor after Hefty turns him around and placed both his hands on his arms to face him.

"Hefty!" he grunted as he pushes him away forcefully to pick up the potato again.

The strong, massive, blue man suddenly looks at him surprised at his reaction and stood there after what the handyman just did. "Handy…?"

"I said I'm fine! Nothing is wrong." Handy called out hastily at him and goes to wash the potato in the sink.

"Handy… I haven't seen you act this way before." Hefty said, now feeling more worried about the change in his behavior. "Are you sure nothing is wrong…?"

"I **am** sure!" Handy shouted at him as he continues to peel the other potatoes. "Can't you just... leave me alone for maybe… one day or something?"

After hearing what he just said, Hefty looks to him all in shock. He couldn't believe that Handy, the Smurf who'd never got really upset with anysmurf, snapped. Hefty soon began to feel saddened after what happened and turned his head down. And for some reason, he felt responsible for making Handy feel this way while he kept his head down in shame.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't know I would have bothered you so much…"

The blue mechanic sighed and then turns back to look at him. "You're always around me, talking about the same things. And… you see, I also need some alone time..."

The muscle-bound Smurf, knowing Handy was not in the smurfy mood, looks back up to him and spoke one last time softly. "I… I understand…"

Then he turns around and walks away to the kitchen exit to leave him in peace. Before he finally left to the next room, he looked back to him one last time as he stood by the exit.

"Thank you." Handy said to him and continues with what he was doing.

Soon Hefty, feeling a heavy burden deep inside, turns away sadly and walks into the living room. He passes through to go into their bedroom as he walks in and shuts the door behind him. Then he walked up to their bed and sat at the edge on the side as he put his head down, sighing sadly and closes his eyes. He never felt so hurt for how the way the blue mechanic mistreated him. It was almost as if something deep inside made him change the way he was feeling today. Even if Handy was acting rather moody, Hefty still loved him. But… the strongman still couldn't believe what happened earlier when he began to feel an achy feeling in his heart. He felt as if Handy didn't love him anymore.

As he opened his eyes again, he turns to see Handy's necklace that had been lying on the nightstand. He reached for it and holds it in both hands, seeing how it sparkled and shined. Hefty touched the silver with his finger and thumb while he still held it, gazing at the diamond as beautiful as Handy's eyes.

"Oh Handy…" he said to himself sadly with his eyes glistening, while he looked at the necklace. Soon afterwards, Hefty got into the bed and lied down, facing the ceiling while the sun was shining through the curtain windows. He held the necklace close to his heart and let out a deep long sigh. Then the strong Hefty Smurf slowly closed his eyes one last time and fell asleep, turning on his side with the necklace still in place. While he drifted off to sleep, a single tear fell from upon his cheek still thinking that everything was his fault and wished he would've taken it all back.

* * *

><p>Later, hours passed and it was nearly night time. Handy called for Hefty thinking he was downstairs working out like he normally did.<p>

"Hefty?"

He realized that Hefty was nowhere to be seen from his workout room until he went back upstairs wondering where he was. Knowing that he didn't smurf back out, the small engineer opened the door to their bedroom and found him, sleeping soundly. The room was rather dark because the sun was setting and the moon from outside was already out. Handy walked up to him slowly and noticed Hefty was still holding the necklace in his hands. He looked at him, sleeping peacefully and started to smile a little. Then Hefty had moved and moaned a little in his sleep while Handy went to go sit down and gently placed his hand on his. The masculine Smurf lets out a deep sigh as he still slumbered while the smaller Smurf begins to stroke his hand with his thumb.

"Hey honey..." he whispered in his ear softly.

"Nnnn…" Hefty then moves a little more and turns his head to the other side, facing Handy with his eyes still closed.

Handy sighed, smiling and reached down to kiss his nose. Soon, Hefty squinted his eyes and slowly begins to open them, and saw Handy, sitting by his side. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision since daylight was fading and the room had gotten darker.

"Handy…?" Hefty said feeling a little groggy from sleeping for a couple hours.

"Mhmm." Handy nodded. "Say, aren't you hungry? You've slept almost the whole day."

Hefty sat up on the bed and stretched out his massive, big, arms and yawned a bit. He then realized he slept not only for this long, but with Handy's necklace still in his hand. Hefty looked down at it for a short while and back up to Handy. As he seen Handy now in a better mood, he still felt somehow rather _'blue'_ as he placed the necklace down close to him and turned his head down sadly. Handy looks down at his necklace and then back to Hefty, seeing he was still upset from his outburst earlier.

"Ahw, Hefty... I... I'm sorry..." the handyman said to him.

"No… I should be the one who's sorry…" Hefty replied, turning his head away and closed his eyes.

"What...?" Handy questioned still looking at him, sadly.

"I… I didn't know that this was not going to be easy since we're the only Smurfs around." Hefty spoke as he continued. "I… I figured if you needed to have some _'alone'_ time to yourself, then… I wouldn't have to get in your way… It's just… there's no other Smurf or any other magical creatures to talk to… And… we're the only two who don't know if there's sign of anysmurf here… So for that… I'm sorry…"

"But... I think I acted a bit too harsh today..." Handy responded, knowing it wasn't Hefty's fault. "I didn't want to hurt you..."

Hefty sighed deeply and then reached for one of the pillows nearby and hugged it close to his broad chest. He let a single tear fall from his eyes without letting Handy see him as he felt worse about today. Handy then takes his necklace and holds it in his hand as he looked back to him.

"Hey, did you hear me...? I'm sorry..." Handy said, trying to get Hefty's attention and strokes his arm gently.

The muscular blue man could feel the gentle touch of Handy's soft hand stroking his arm. He clenched the pillow tighter until he turned slightly to him, without a word still being spoken and opened his eyes.

"Oh Hefty..." the blue, slender, thinker sighed and kisses his cheek.

Soon, Hefty turned his head all the way towards him and let's go of the pillow. Then he quickly hugged him, wrapping his strong arms around his shoulders and gripped him tightly with his hands on Handy's back and his head against his left shoulder.

"I didn't know I've hurt you that much." Handy spoke, holding him tight and closes his eyes. "Really, I'm sorry...!"

Hefty then clenches around him and closes his eyes tighter as some tears began to fall and land on Handy's shoulder until he felt the dampness touch his blue skin.

"Oh honey, please...!" the young Smurf's voice broke, also feeling he was about to cry and cuddled his lover.

The strong Smurf begins to cry softly and felt his heart sinking in as he let him loose from his tight embrace, and held him closer. Handy then looks up to him, as tears fell down his cheeks and places his hand gently on Hefty's heart. Hefty placed his own hand close to Handy's against his heart and closed his eyes. As Hefty brought him head-to-head to his, Handy rubbed his nose against his and gives him a soft kiss on his lips, still crying.

"Handy…" Hefty finally began to speak softly as more tears fell from his face. "I…"

Handy then looks into his eyes as he holds the necklace in his hand real tight, listening to what Hefty wanted to say. However, as the strongman looked into his eyes as well, he shut his eyes back tight again, feeling more tears coming out. He slid down, letting Handy's hand and head free and started to cry more into his lap with his face covered over his arms. The little Smurf didn't realize until now that he felt truly bad for making him cry after what he had done to him today.

"Hefty... please... I'm so sorry...!" Handy cried more as he started to stroke his back and rested his head on his.

"I just want to go home…" Hefty began to speak while he still cried.

"Oh, honey... I know..." Handy sighed, still crying. "I want to go home too... I miss them all so much..."

Hefty soon begins to calm down as he felt Handy's hand stroke his back more and relaxed soothingly on Handy's lap. Handy also begins to calm down a bit as he cuddles up to him and kisses his back. The masculine Smurf sighed until he turned his head and looked up at him with his eyes swelled from crying so hard. Handy looked down at him as he cupped his cheek in his hand and stroked it gently with his thumb until Hefty spoke.

"I… I didn't mean for you to get so upset…" He placed his hand up against his while Handy kept stroking his cheek.

"No... It was my fault..." Handy replied, feeling guilty. "I should have listened to you today when you wanted to tell me that you're worried about our friends..."

"Handy… you are the most trust-worthy Smurf who I **ever** fell in love with." Hefty said as placed his other hand on Handy's cheek. "If you needed time to smurf things for yourself… why didn't you tell me sooner? I… would've left you alone…"

"I... I don't know..." the blue mechanic turned his head away sadly. "But I'm so sorry that I've hurt you so much... I have no idea what I was thinking when I acted like this today..."

"Do… do you think maybe… we just need to spend some time away from each other…?"

Handy then looks back at him slightly and answered, "...M-maybe... just a little..."

As Hefty sighs with disbelief, he let go of Handy's cheek and got up and sat at the edge of the bed with his head away from his mate from looking at him. Handy then took a hold of his hand as he began to speak.

"Listen, it's not that I don't want you around me anymore... It's just... We have no other Smurf to talk to here... And I don't want to let it get so far that we maybe just annoy each other someday..."

"I just said that there's no other Smurf to talk to…" Hefty sighed again, turning to him. "Were you even listening earlier?"

"I was listening. I mean, if we only have one another to talk to, it could be that we get on each other's nerves someday."

The strong Smurf exhaled and turns away again, feeling that there was only one thing to do to keep themselves from letting things get worse if this were to happen. "You're right… You're absosmurfliy right…" Hefty soon gets up from the bed as he was about to leave the room. "I'll sleep in the cellar tonight…"

"What? No!" Handy cried, getting up and follows him.

Hefty turns around until he was grabbed by his arm hastily from the small Smurf. "Handy, please… it's better this way if we slept in separate rooms."

"But... No..! You're not going to sleep in the cellar!" Handy retorted, still holding him by his strong arm.

Hefty sighed and put his head down, not knowing what else to do after all this was happening.

"We don't have to sleep in separate rooms, Hefty..."

"Then… what do ya expect us to do…?"

"I... Maybe..." he sighed. "...I don't know..."

Then, with nothing left to think of, Hefty turned to Handy, facing him until he seen him holding his necklace. He looked down at the crystal, heart-shaped, sapphire, diamond and took it out of his hand as he undid the clasps, and puts it around Handy's neck. The necklace began to dangle from his neck as it sparkled and shined smurfily as Handy's blue eyes. The little inventor looked down at his necklace and then back up to Hefty and looked into his dark blue eyes. Hefty then cupped his cheek and begins to stroke it soothingly against his temples.

"You're so beautiful…" the athletic Smurf spoke softly.

They both stood in the middle of their room in almost mere darkness until the moon beamed through the windows to show a little light. Handy blushed as his eyes glistened along with the necklace sparkling beautifully and embraced Hefty hastily. Hefty hugged him close in his big, strong, arms and then lifted his chin up and kisses him gently on the lips. Handy had accepted this tender kiss as his soft lips pressed against his. But soon after, he breaks it as tears start to fall down his cheeks again.

"Handy…?" Hefty looked to him, worriedly.

"Please forgive me for what I said before... I-it was stupid..." Handy cried cuddling close to his chest, as tears still fell down.

Hefty began to smile a little and kissed his head as he replied, "I forgive ya…"

Handy held him real tight and sighed as he still cried with his head buried in his broad chest.

"Shhh… it's ok… It's ok…" the bigger Smurf whispered, stroking the back of his head gently and rests his head on his. "I still love ya…"

"Ohw Hefty..." the mechanic said, looking at him. "I love you too..." Then he snuggled up to his cheek as Hefty chuckles a little and placed his hand gently on his face. Handy had wiped his tears away and began to smile a little at him. Afterwards, Hefty lifted him up in his strong arms and carried him back to the bed.

"You will sleep here tonight..." Handy said, kissing his cheek, "And nowhere else..."

"Whatever ya say, doll face." Hefty replied, smiling at him and lays him gently on the bed and then hovers over him, looking into his sparkling eyes.

Handy looks up to him and gently pulls Hefty's head closer to his and rubs his nose against each other's.

"You're so cute…" Hefty smiled sweetly at him.

Handy smiled back at him and blushes until he spoke, "... I know I've asked you before, but are you sure you're not hungry...?"

"Um… what did you make again…?" Hefty asked; feeling dumbfounded when he forgot.

"Vegetable stew and herbs! Oh and the potato that fell to the floor... I left it over just for you..." The Smurf started to laugh.

"Oh ha ha…" the larger Smurf spoke sarcastically and laughs with him. "Well, I am feelin' a little hungry." He said as he helped Handy up off the bed, "Hope I'll make room for dessert later on."

"Dessert you say? I didn't smurf up any dessert for today..."

"Oho… I didn't mean that kind of dessert…" The massive, masculine stud said, looking to him with a seductive smile and licks over his own lips

The inventor looked back at him and began to realize what he meant and started to blush."Ohh...! That's what you mean... hehehe..." he giggled.

"Heheheh… You'd like that…? You'd like it if I licked ya from top to bottom as if you were a cake filled with smurfy icing on the inside, waitin' to come out…? I bet that icing's just as delicious as you are on the outside…" Hefty begins to blush and soon tempted Handy more with his subtle messages. "I bet you'd really want me ta go for a midnight snack later on after we've had our _'dessert'_…" The seductive hot stud then lingered his finger on Handy's chest and playfully licked his cheek, tasting his blue, flushed, flesh. "You'd want that won't ya…?" he husked.

Handy blushes deeply, listening to every word, feeling his heart racing and breathes a bit harder from Hefty's tasteful words. "Mhmm..." he turned his head slightly, looking at him with hooded eyes. "Oh yes... I would..."

"Mmmm… I know you would."

Then Hefty slides with his hands up and down Handy's arms, making him aroused as he begins to suckle on his neck. Handy closes his eyes and begins to pant at the blissful feeling.

_"Nnnh... Hefty..."_

Hefty licked and suckled his neck more lustfully and trails his hand down below Handy and cupped his loins.

_"Ahh..."_ the little engineer cooed as he wraps his arms around him and holds him close.

The large Smurf soon begins to rub gently against him with his hand as he stops sucking on his neck and trails his tongue to his cheek. Handy had gotten more aroused by Hefty's gentle touch and pants harder.

_"Hahhh…"_ Hefty licks his cheek and starts to nibble on his ear, continuing to rub his semi-bulging smurf.

_"Nahww... Hefty..."_ Handy moaned as he holds him tighter, feeling weakness in his legs.

_"Mmmm… Handy…"_ the strong stud husked. He continued to rub against him more and pushed him gently onto the bed. Hefty hovered over the little blue mechanic and licks over his lips seductively as Handy looks up to him, panting. Then Handy pulled his head down and begins to kiss him passionately. Hefty explored inside his mouth, licking over Handy's tongue with his and starts to rub his smurf against his softly.

_"Ahhh…"_

_"Hahhh..."_ the Smurf begins to push his lower body against the massive Smurf and kisses him deeper.

Hefty had licked inside his mouth more, feeling his heart racing and his smurf beginning to harden against Handy's. Handy stroked the back of his head when he too felt Hefty's smurf on his, which was also getting hard. When Hefty knew that the both of them were fully erected, he broke the kiss and panted hard and fast as he looked deep into Handy's blue, glistening, eyes.

_"Oh, Handy…"_

The engineer looked back at him, panting fast and felt his heart racing. _"Hahh... Hefty..."_

_"I'm so hungry for you…"_ the strongman blushed, panting even faster and stronger. And without haste, he quickly unbuckles Handy's straps, removing his overalls half way and begins to lick over his chest and presses himself against him more lustfully.

_"Mhmm..." _Handy closes his eyes, blushing more as he breathed harder and holds him close.

As Hefty felt himself feeling hotter and heavier, he pushed up against him harder until…

***GROWL…***

…his stomach growled and stops everything he was doing when he felt the vibration of his stomach against Handy's.

"... Oh Hefty... _Hnn_... I told you to eat something..." Handy spoke and looked at him, still panting.

"I guess I'm literally hungry…" Hefty laughed and blushes nervously as Handy laughed along with him.

"Too bad I'm not eatable, hm?"

"Heheheh, guess not. Heheh…" he replied, smiling at him.

Handy smiled back and placed both hands on Hefty's flushed cheeks. "So, do you want to eat something first now?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat anythin' all day." The muscleman chuckled as he helped him up off the bed once more and re-buckled his straps in place.

"Hehehe, and actually you don't eat dessert before dinner." The little southern-speaking Smurf giggled.

"Unless you're Greedy Smurf! Hahahahaha!" Hefty started to laugh.

"Oh, Hefty! Hahahaha! Greedy eats his dessert before **and** after dinner, hehehe!"

"Ahahahaha!" Very soon, Hefty held onto his side from laughing so hard. "Ahh, I better stop before anythin' else happens! Hehehehe…"

"Hehehehe!" Handy then took a hold of his hand and kisses his cheek.

The heart-tattooed Smurf exhaled slightly and begins to walk with him out of the bedroom into the dining room for dinner. As they headed towards the next room, Hefty looked down to Handy and said softly, "Thanks for bein' there for me…"

Handy looked back to him and replied, "Hefty... I will always be there for you..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hefty got up early and left a note by the nightstand while Handy was still sound asleep. Before he left like he normally did every morning, he packed himself a little bag with some goodies along with one of Handy's pencils and some paper into his handbag. As soon as he left the house, he called for Wolke to come along and took the smurfberry bird with him. Then he smurfed over to the stork's nest as she sat there and spread out her wings, flapping them to get a good stretch while some of her feathers molted.<p>

"Feathers, you make sure you look after Handy while I'm gone," Hefty said to her and stroked her head gently. "I'll be out for the whole day and taking Wolke with me."

The stork nodded slightly and turned to the little smurfberry bird as she nuzzled her head against his. The bird chirped happily and Feathers squawked a little, knowing she wasn't going to see him for a while.

"Don't worry, he'll come back once our friends smurf us another letter," he said hugging her close. "Until then, just make sure Handy is safe until I get back. Can you do that for me?"

Feathers looked back to him and nuzzled against the buffed Smurf, squawking happily. Hefty chuckled and calmed the majestic stork's voice down, making sure she didn't wake Handy up.

"Thanks, girl." He said, petting her one last time before giving her a kiss on the forehead and ventured off in the forest along with Shini's pet bird.

Back inside, Handy had woken up slowly from their cozy, warm, soft, bed. He yawned and stretched out his arms and rubs his eyes as he sat up. Until he felt himself alert and wide awake, he looked to the nightstand and found the note Hefty had left for him. As he reached for it, he begins to reads it…

* * *

><p><em>Dear Handy,<em>

_Thought I give you some time to yourself so you can relax for the whole day. I won't be back until dinner time. I have a few things I need to smurf anyway. In case you're wondering… I took Wolke with me. Don't wait up for me, okay? I love you with all my heart._

_Hefty_

* * *

><p>Handy smiled after he read the note and places it back on the nightstand and gets up. While he was still naked, from their smurfy encounter from last night, he goes into the bathroom to take a nice shower.<p>

Meanwhile, Hefty walked deep into the forest with Wolke and sat by large cherry blossom tree, resting himself comfortably by the bark. The smurfberry bird chirped happily as the heart-tattooed Smurf looked down to him and smiled. Then he opened up his bag to take out a piece of paper and a pencil as he wondered what he should write.

"Hmmm… What do you think I should write to Gutsy, little fella?" Hefty asked the little bird.

All Wolke could do was chirp and shrug with an 'I don't know' look and puffed up his blue feathers. The strong Smurf chuckled as he looked back to the piece of blank paper and tapped the pencil below his cheek what he should write. He wondered for a little while until it finally him.

"Ahh, he we go." He said as he begins writing his letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Gutsy,<em>

_We're sorry that we haven't smurfed you back in quite a while. There have been a few things going on between me and Handy lately. Turns out, we needed to spend some time alone away from each other and start fresh until we're ready to spend a little time together again. I guess being the only two Smurfs around here isn't all as smurfy as it seems if there's no other Smurf to talk to. But we've handled it quite well and both respect our own privacy. Sometimes in a relationship, some Smurfs just need some quality time to themselves away from each other and have a little 'me' moment. Sounds more like Vanity if you ask me, heheheh… Anyway, we've heard what's been smurfing on back at the village with the drought in Farmer's fields. How is it that you succumbed without any rain for weeks? It must've been beaming hot for all of you if you haven't smurfed any showers. It rained here a few times, and we're all still living on the same land. I don't know why you all haven't gotten it yet, but I hope you do some time soon. You'll need it. Especially in this weather. I hope Farmer isn't too sore with the others for not smurfing him a hand with the crops. We're both very worried for him since he works so hard and prosper maintaining things the way they should. And we're also worried for Ashli on the other hand. Do you by any chance think that she still hasn't gotten over me? I talked to her the last time when all of you were here and helped her move on. Please, if any reason… have her write back to us so she can tell us what's wrong? We've been awfully worried about her the most. And we just want to make sure she's alright. Oh, one more thing… we all miss you very much. After we got your letter, Handy and I have been feeling homesick. We want to smurf back home so bad so we can all be together once more… as a family. Well, we hope to hear from all of you real soon. I don't know how much more we can take it being far from home for this long. Until then, we love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hefty Smurf._

* * *

><p>Then the letter ends cutting straight back at Smurf Village with Gutsy and Shini reading the letter in his mushroom home as they both sat by the table.<p>

"Ahh… the poor lads…" Gutsy said, "They really want to smurf back home…"

"I wish we could do something..." Shini sighed. "I feel so sorry for them..."

"Aye, me too. It hurts me to see them in great despair wantin' to come back. But things still haven't changed for the better in three months. And that's quite a long time…"

"Sometimes I believe that nothing will ever change again in this village..."

"It will Shini." He said, holding both her hand in his. "I assure you, it will. Papa just needs more time."

"But how much more time does he need? Three months... For me it seems that almost a half year passed already since everything started..."

The Scotsman put his head down and sighed. "I feel the same way…" he spoke and looks back up to her. "But we can't know for sure about what Papa might say. For all we know, he may not want them coming back… **ever**."

Shini then shook her head and looks down in such grief. "... I just don't understand why he... hates them so much..."

Suddenly, while they both sat in silence… there was a scream heard from outside the house.

"What was that?" Gutsy cried in shock.

"Leave me alone!" The cry was heard again from outside as they heard a familiar voice of a female.

"It's Ashli!" the brunette Smurfette cried as she gets up, grabbing Gutsy's arm and runs outside with him.

As soon as the both smurfed outside, they witnessed Ashli being harassed by one of the Smurfs in the red overalls.

"Oh no!" The Scotsman cried.

Ashli was seen pushing and struggling to get free from Red Smurf, holding her in his clutches. "Let me go!" She cried.

"Hey! Stop that!" Shini shouted angrily, running to them as Gutsy followed.

"Hey you!" he shouted.

Ashli soon looks and notices them and cried, "Please, help me! He won't let me go!"

"C'mon, sweetie… I won't hurt you…" the Smurf in the red overalls said, looking to her sinisterly with lust in his eyes.

"I said 'NO'!" The dark-haired Smurfette shouted as she struggles more.

"Are you crazy? Let her go!" Shini begins to grab his arm and tries to help Ashli to get out of his clutches.

"What do you think you're smurfin' at here?" Red retorted, turning to the brunette in the glasses. "I'm just havin' a little fun." As Shini had his arm held in place, he pulled his arm back with force and knocks her senselessly to the ground.

"SHINI!" the Smurf in the blue and white kilt shouted as he looked to Red angrily and growled. "No Smurf smurfs with my lass!" And without a hassle, he dashed towards him and pulls Ashli freely with force and punches Red right in the face. The Smurf in the red overalls rubbed the soreness on his face where Gutsy made his attack and soon starts a fight with his fists clenched together and punches him across the cheek. Gutsy took the critical hit from him a spat some saliva out and tackled Red with all his strength. Red tried to fight back, but the Scotsman Smurf would not let him get away with no excuse as to why he hadn't let go of Ashli in the first place and messed with his girl.

"Uhh..." The brunette had woken from her senses as she got up again slowly and held her head. "...asshole..! ..." she cussed at the Smurf who was still getting a beating from Gutsy. Shini then looks to Ashli and quickly walks up to her.

"Are you alright…?" Ashli asked her, worriedly.

Shini nodded slightly, still feeling her head. "...What about you?"

"Barely… he was trying to have his way with me and-"

"You son of a smurf!" Ashli was cut off when Gutsy cussed furiously as he pushed Red up against somesmurf's house. "What you be doin' with the little lass? Didn't you hear her sayin' she doesn't want anything to do with you?" He looked to him with fury burning in his eyes as he had Red pinned to the wall of the house. The Smurf's face was beat red from the ruthful punches he took and looked frantically and scared at Gutsy with his eyes wide open.

Shini looked to Gutsy and Red, knowing this wasn't over between them and takes Ashli by her hand. "We should better smurf inside...!"

Ashli nodded to her, feeling scared and runs with her back to Gutsy's house. As they left the brutal scene still smurfing on, Gutsy looked head on at Red as he spoke.

"Look… just because my lass and somewhat Smurfette have been taken, doesn't mean you can go around and smurf Ashli all to yourself! Ashli is very special. And she deserves a Smurf just as special as her who would treat her with respect and not try to rush things all too quickly just so you can get in her panties!"

While this was going on, Grouchy was seen not too far as he seen Gutsy with Red in his grasp up against the house, which was his house to be exact. The Scotsman pushed the Red Smurf harder against the wall and set things straight with him before letting him free.

"Now… if I **ever** see you around trying anything stupid or messing with Ashli again, I'll make sure that I'll have your giblets torn to shreds while you're sleeping in your house at night! Because I swear… if ya do, I will do it! And that's a promise! You mess with her; you'll be messing with me…! Understand?"

Red didn't know what to say as he looked dead in the face at the Scotsman. He coward and shook while Gutsy looked more ferociously at him. He gulped hard on his own saliva and felt more petrified around the tough Smurf.

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" **Gutsy shouted angrily, making the Smurf whimper as he finally nodded, letting him know he won't interfere with the dark-haired Smurfette anymore. "Good…" Then Gutsy let go of Red and pushes him forcefully, making him run away as fast as he could smurf. "And don't let me find you around here neither!"

As Red finally ran off, Grouchy walked up slowly to Gutsy. He had leaned his head and elbow up against his house and exhaled from his outburst with him. Grouchy looked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder until Gutsy turned to him.

"Hey… you ok, buddy?" Grouchy asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" he responded lowly. "It was just a fight."

"What happened?"

"He tried to have his way with Ashli, that's what."

"Ashli…? No way! That jerk…"

"It's ok. I sorted it out with him… He won't be botherin' he anymore while I'm around."

"Well, that's good." Grouchy said feeling a bit relieved. "If it's one thing that I hate the most is another Smurf trying to hurt Ashli. She deserves somesmurf who would appreciate her not because of what he tried to do to her."

"You're right," Gutsy agreed and leaned further against Grouchy's house with his back. "Now that she can't be with Hefty, she has no other option but to find another suitable Smurf. She has been feelin' rather down, but Shini knows exactly what's wrong with her. Too bad the lass won't tell me what it is on the count of that it is a secret."

"Really…?" Grouchy asked as he leaned next to him and pondered. "Huh… I wonder why she's keeping this from us and why Shini only knows…"

"Hmm… maybe it's something between her and the lass. You know… girl to girl…?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Grouchy turned to him and chuckled a bit. "They would never tell us boys anything if it has to do with something 'feminine'."

"Ahahahaha, you're right, lad." Gutsy started to laugh. "They'd never tell us anything that obvious, heheh!"

"Well, I should be heading in," Grouchy said. "And you're leaning against my house by the way."

"Oh, sorry about that. Red got me so angry; I just had to make sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt Ashli again. I just hope she will find somesmurf who'll love her someday."

"Yeah, me too," the grouch agreed. "She loved Hefty so much; I don't think she ever gotten over him. Hopefully someday, she will get over him and move on."

"I feel ya, Grouchy," Gutsy said as he got himself away from the wall of his house. "But for some reason, I can't help but wonder why Farmer has been feeling the same way. I don't think it's not just the crops he's so bummed out about… I think there's something else bothering him too."

"You know what? I noticed that too. I mean, I know we're trying our best to help him with the fields, even though there still hasn't been any sign of rain yet. But, I really think something else is smurfing on his mind. And it seems to me that he doesn't want to say anything or let anysmurf know what he's feeling."

"I sure wish the lad will let us know what else is happening," the Scotsman sighed. "Let's just hope he'll come to his senses and explain what the situation is so we can help him. I feel as if he's losing all hope in himself the way he is ever since Papa flipped his hat."

"Yeah…" Grouchy looked to the ground, sadly.

"Well, I should get gettin' back and see how the girls are doing. You take care of yourself, ok?"

"You too," Grouchy responded, looking back up to him, "Later, Gutsy."

As Gutsy hurriedly smurfed back to his mushroom home to check up on Shini and Ashli's status, Grouchy headed into his house and closed the door. Not too far from behind, the Farmer Smurf himself had listened to their conversation from earlier. He put his head down, feeling really awful for the way he has been acting ever since he first fell in love with Ashli. Farmer just couldn't find it in his heart to let Ashli or anysmurf know about his true feelings for her. Even if he did, he'd feel she wouldn't love him back. And both Shini and Greedy already knew that she did. He turned away sadly as the day was still bright and sunny. He left to go back to his house with tears drizzling down his face, feeling that there was nothing left to do if he still continued to feel this way.


	17. If only there was something we can do…

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 17. If only there was something we can do…**

* * *

><p>A week had past and it was already August. Hefty was able to give Handy as much time as he needed to himself as they both had their own quality time to themselves. It was a clear, blue, Sunday afternoon while the muscular Smurf laid down on the soft, green grass by the riverside, relaxing underneath some shade that was blocking off the hot sun. Next to him; in between two boulders, was a hand-made fishing rod. It was entirely made out of strong pinewood and string from of the sewing materials given in case of anymore wardrobe malfunctions from time before.<p>

Hefty had been napping for at least an hour now while he waited to smurf his first catch. He wanted to be sure he would be able to get at least one bite so Handy can smurf it for dinner for the two of them. Then, all of a sudden…

***GLUB***

…There was a sound heard in the lake underwater. The Smurf with the heart tattoo had heard the sound and quickly opened his eyes. He got up and rushed towards the fishing rod as he grasped it in his hands out of the boulders keeping it secure and started to pull.

"Ha! Finally, I got one!" he exclaimed excitedly as he pulled on the rod. The more he pulled it close, the harder his catch was trying to escape, and it sure was a huge one the Smurf felt in his grip. With all his strength and might, Hefty tugged at the fishing rod one last time, reeling up a really large fish as it flew from the water, and landed by the riverside gasping for air.

"AHA! Yes!" Hefty cheered victoriously. After he caught his prize, he ran up to the fish and gently took the hook out from its mouth and rounded up the string around the pinewood. He placed the rod in his hand along with his large catch draped over his left shoulder. It was bigger and heavier than the strong Smurf himself, but he was capable of lifting things half his size due to his molecular structure in strength.

"Wow… this sure is a real huge fish!" Hefty said as he was just about to leave the lake, "I don't think this will be big enough to smurf over the fire inside."

Then all of a sudden, before leaving the area, Hefty heard a cry from up above. He looked up and realized it was Feathers squawking frantically as a sign for help.

"Feathers?"

The stork saw the Smurf as she quickly landed herself to the ground. Without hesitation, Hefty dropped everything to the ground and dashed towards her wondering why she was here.

"Feathers! What is it girl?" Hefty asked as he held her head close. She gave him a sad look and squawked lowly knowing something was wrong. "What is it? What happened? Where's Handy?"

The stork looked down in defeat after he had mentioned Handy until Hefty realized something happened to him. "Oh no… I-is he alright?" Feathers didn't say or do anything, but just stood there with her head down.

"Dammit!" he cussed as he knew that Handy was in serious danger. "You have to take back home! He needs me!"

And with a solemn nod and a quick boost, Feathers bent down to let him on. Before he got on, he went back for the fish that was about to take its final last breath and smurfed it back in the lake. He had no time to pick up his rod as he hurriedly jumped on the stork's back and made his way back home to Handy as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>When both Hefty and Feathers finally arrived, he leaped off of her back and stormed towards the house and forcefully kicked the door open and yelled for him.<p>

"**HANDY! Where are you?"**

"H-Hefty...? I'm down here...!" Handy's voice was heard when he had yelled up from the cellar.

"Handy!"

Hefty soon ran from the living room and made his way down to the cellar. As he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he turned to see what he had witnessed next. His eyes had widened, with a gasp of horror and saw Handy… flat on the floor with his heavy weights crushed up against his body.

"**OH GOD, HANDY!"** Hefty shouted and cried. He rushed to the little Smurf and begins to lift up his heavy weights carefully without crushing him more from the danger he was already in. The masculine Smurf threw every single weight to the side with a large boom being heard from each piece landing on the floor. After he had got every bit off of Handy, Hefty knelt down beside him and saw dark bruises all over his back. He then gently rolled him onto his side and seen he was badly injured all over. He took a hold of his hand in both his, clasping them together as tears filled his eyes.

"Handy… are you alright…?"

The blue mechanic looked up to him and coughed before he had spoken with a broken voice. "...I guess I wasn't careful enough this time..." He smiled a little until he began to feel the aches on his body. "Aaah..! It hurts...!"

"Handy…!" Hefty cried and his tears fell upon his cheeks. "What happened…? What did you do…?" He stroked his hand gently, waiting for his beloved, injured mate to speak out what had happened until he finally answered him.

"Well, I... I wanted to smurf a shelf for you so you can sort your equipment... And when I was on the ladder, I somehow lost my balance. ...I've hit the cupboard and all those weights smurfed down on me... I couldn't move anymore..."

Hefty looked down at him as more tears began to fall and started to cry. He let go of Handy's hand from his grasp and carefully held his head upward towards him and wrapped his other arm gently around his back. The bruises from all over Handy's body were fresh and very sore from the sensitive touch on his blue skin. Tears had rolled onto Handy's hat and visor as Hefty cried with much agony when he knew he should've smurfed home sooner.

"I never should've smurfed out today if I hadn't known **this** would happen!" The strong Smurf wailed as he held him closer without hurting the poor Smurf. "Please… tell me you're gonna be alright…! I can't smurf on without you not knowin' that you'll be alright…!"

"Oh Hefty..." Handy said, looking at him sadly. "Please don't cry... I'll be alright..." The injured handyman wanted to lift up his arm to put his hand on Hefty's cheek. However, he wasn't able to do so because it hurt with every move he made. "Ahh...!"

"No, Handy… please don't make it any worse." Hefty said, turning to him.

"...I'm so sorry..." he spoke, looking away slightly. "...I always make you cry..."

"Oh honey…" The muscular Smurf responded, turning Handy's head back to him. "Not all the time…"

Handy looked up to him again and said, "...But most of the time..." He smiled a bit as Hefty looked away, shamelessly.

"I guess you're pretty right on that one," the strongman sighed. Then he turned back and held up Handy's head close to his strong chest.

The blue mechanic sighed and softly cuddled into his chest as he spoke, "...I guess I won't be able to smurf up dinner for tonight..."

"Don't you worry about it, dear. Right now, all I want for you is to get better." Hefty cupped his hand under his chin as he continued, "I'll smurf up whatever I can as you recover from your injuries. I'll be at your side 24/7 until then. That means… I won't be goin' out on my mornin' runs for a while. Because I want to be there for you… and only you…"

"Oh Hefty..." Handy kissed his nose, "I love you…"

"And I love you…" Hefty replied sweetly and kisses him softly on the lips. Afterwards, the bigger Smurf lifts the smaller Smurf carefully in his strong arms and gets up, carrying him to the stairs. "I should really get ya into bed so you can rest." Then Hefty begins to walk from the cellar up the stairs with Handy still in place. "Is there anythin' I can get'cha before I get ya settled?"

The engineer shook his head slightly as he replied, "I think all I need is our comfy bed now..."

Hefty smiled down upon him after he had made his way back upstairs and soon smurfed over into their bedroom. He walked over to their bed and gently placed Handy in and pulled up the covers and quilt to his chest to keep him warm. Then he took Handy's red pencil out of his left ear and placed it onto the small nightstand. But before he went to turn back to him, he saw a long envelope lying on the table with the name _'Hefty & Handy'_ written on it. So he took the envelope and sat at the side of the bed with Handy while he held it in his hand.

"Handy?" Hefty asked, looking to him, "Did Wolke smurf by here while I was gone?"

"Hmm?" Handy looked at him and then at the envelope. "Not that I know of... At least I haven't seen him today."

"Then… where did ya get this envelope…?"

"That's a good question. I have no idea where it comes from... Haven't seen it here before I went down."

"That's strange…" Hefty said feeling skeptical as he scratched his head confusingly, looking at it. "I wonder how it got here…"

"Yea, me too..." the mechanic agreed. "Well, just open it up and look who wrote us."

As followed, Hefty opened up the envelope and took out three pieces of paper that have been folded together. He unfolds them, revealing a letter written from Shini and two smurfy drawings, one done by her and the other by Ashli. His eyes widened and gasped as he looked at both drawings which had happened to be him and Handy.

"Handy…! Look at this!" Hefty exclaimed excitedly and shows him the drawings. "It's us!"

Handy then looked at the drawings and smiled. "Ahww! How smurfy!"

"I never knew the girls were as talented as Painter! Just look at the details…!"

"Me neither! Those drawings are wonderful! Did they write something?"

"Yeah, I believe Shini wrote this time." The muscular Smurf said and took the letter in his hand. "Here's what she smurfed back…"

* * *

><p><em>Hallo Hefty, hallo Handy!<em>

_You two are maybe wondering where the letter came from. Well, Ashli smurfed up a little teleportation spell to have it transmitted to your house. Smurfy, isn't it? We actually wanted to send Wolke again, but the poor bird has a little fever and couldn't carry it all. Anyway, we really hope you like our drawings! We smurfed our best, hehe. I hope you're not worrying too much about Ashli because of what Gutsy wrote the last time. She feels better now after I talked to her. But... you won't believe what happened here some time ago... One of those Smurfs in overalls, a red one to be exact, harassed her! He even smurfed me to the ground as I wanted to help her. And then there was a fight between Gutsy and the red one. But everything is okay now... we're all fine. So don't worry. We all have my handsome Scotsman to protect us! Heehee! The only thing is: We still had no rain. That's not good... And the weather has been so hot lately. Oh well, we really hope there will be some rain soon. And about what you wrote last time with having your little "me" moment... I know smurfsactly what you mean, hahaha! But we're happy that you two handled it quite well! Okay... now I don't know what to write anymore… We hope you two are alright and that you can smurf home soon!_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Shini Smurf._

* * *

><p>"Wow… So much has happened back at the village…" Hefty spoke after reading the letter. "But it's a good thing they're both ok from being smurfed by the others."<p>

"...I wonder what the red one was thinking." Handy nodded and wondered. "I never knew that Smurfs could be like that..."

"Well, there's only one thing that really smurfs me off…" The buffed Smurf sighed with disbelief as he continued. "And that is the other Smurfs tryin' to have their way with one of the girls… I mean, who the smurf in their right mind would smurf such a thing…?"

"I have no clue. It seems that they all became totally insane from time to time, if you ask me..."

"If only there was something we can do…" Hefty sighed.

"Yeah... but sadly there's nothing we can do... we're too far away from the others..."

"Maybe someday…" Hefty said as he took a hold of his hand in his. "…we'll be able to go back…"

"...I know..." Handy smiled a little at him as he began to stroke his hand with his thumb softly.

Hefty too smiled back at him until he cupped his cheek with his other hand, and leaned over to kiss him softly. Handy kisses him back before he felt some more aches on his body again.

"Ahh...! I hope I'll feel better again soon..."

"You will, hon. It may take probably a couple weeks until you've healed. But until then, I'll be right by your side the whole way."

"I'm so glad that you're there for me, my dear…" Handy smiled sweetly at him, "I love you so much."

"I love ya too, babe." Hefty smiled back. "Is there anythin' I can get for ya? Maybe what you might like for dinner? I think I might be able to handle all the cookin' while you're restin' up."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. Hmm... Since I know you went fishing today, I'd like to have some fish."

"Yeah… about that…" Hefty began to explain while he scratched the back of his own head nervously and looked down. "I smurfed it back after Feathers came and warned me you were in trouble…"

"You did what? Hahaha-..ouch..! ...Oh Hefty, heheh!" The little Smurf giggled, but still felt very achy from his severe injury. "Okay then... just surprise me!"

"Heheh… will do."

"I'm sure you'll be able to smurf something up." Handy said, smiling at him. "And if you need help, you know where the cookbooks are. Or you just ask me..."

"Well… now that ya mentioned it…" The strong Smurf begins to blush a little as he continued. "Do ya remember where you had put them…?"

"They're in the cabinet on the left, right behind the door when you go inside the kitchen." Handy giggled.

"Oh, yeah… heheh… I knew that…" Hefty laughed nervously.

"Hehehehe, oh you're so cute...!"

"Oh Handy…" Hefty said, blushing more.

Then he got up from the bed and placed the letter and drawings back on the nightstand as he made his way out of the bedroom to look up what to smurf for dinner. Before he left the room, he turned back to Handy and seen him looking back. The little blue engineer smiled at him as the blue strongman smiled back and finally left the room. Handy soon closes his eyes to take a little nap and was sound asleep comfortably; knowing Hefty was going to there for him until he got better.

As Hefty was about to enter the kitchen from the living room, he noticed Feathers was looking from the front window. He turned to walk to the front door and went outside to give her a tender hug around her breast. He stroked her feathers soothingly while the stork nuzzled against his head, making sure everything was alright before he spoke.

"He's gonna be alright, Feathers. He's badly injured, but he'll make it through…" Then he looked up to her and brought her head to his and continued. "Thank you for your concern. I know you'll always be there for us…"

Hefty then hugged Feathers for a short while before he had to go back in to prepare dinner while Handy rested.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the village, Clumsy Smurf was seen on his way to Papa's house along with Brainy Smurf. It had been at least more than a month now since there hasn't been any rain when Brainy just had about enough of this.<p>

"Do you think he's able to do something?" Clumsy asked him.

"I'm sure of it, Clumsy." Brainy replied hastily. "This cannot go on any longer, and it's been a whole month!"

"I hope so... whoops!" The klutzy, young, Smurf stumbled over a stone and landed at the door of Papa's house. "Ouch..."

"Let me handle this, ok…?" the Smurf in the glasses told him as he begins to knock on the door. "Papa! Papa, are you in there?" He knocked on the door one last time until he heard the elder call from inside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Papa yelled as he opened the door to see both Brainy and Clumsy standing outside his mushroom house. "What is it Brainy?"

"I've just about had enough of this…!" Brainy started to argue. "Why hasn't there been any rain in the past month? Don't you realize what would happen if we don't get any rain soon? Already, half of the crops in the fields have smurfed because of this damn drought!"

"Brainy! Calm down…" the eldest Smurf spoke. "I know I know… but there isn't anything that I can do about it. I can't just counter up a potion so we can have rain. It goes against Mother Nature."

"But Papa, can't you maybe just make a single exception?" Clumsy asked. "I'm sure Mother Nature wouldn't mind this one time..."

"I'm sorry Clumsy, but I just can't." Papa replied feeling discouraged. "Now I've have at least everysmurf, including you two smurfing to me about the same situation. And still, I cannot do a thing about it."

"But what do we do when there won't be any rain?" Clumsy said, putting his head down sadly.

Papa Smurf sighed in bitter defeat and said, "I'm not sure… All I know is that the rain should come by very soon. If not… then I don't know what else will happen by the time summer will end… We all just have to wait to see what happens."

Then young Clumsy looks up to Brainy with a sad look on his face. Brainy looks back to him and placed his blue palm over his shoulder, feeling the same way the little Smurf was. Afterwards the smart Smurf looked back to the leader in the red cap and pants and started to speak.

"What happened to you, Papa? You use to do so much for us up until now. Ever since… well, you know… and then the village fell apart. You don't ask me for assistance anymore, you stay locked up in your house most of the time, and half of the time when the other Smurfs need you, you don't interact or help them with your superior knowledge to smurf up their problems. And what's worse, if the drought is already this bad, why won't you still let us smurf out of the village to smurf more supplies and food? It is because you're afraid that some of the Smurfs will never come back…? Please tell us why this has been smurfing on for this long? You know the entire village has already turned against each other. And it's all because of **them**…!"

The eldest Smurf didn't know what to say after the Smurf in the glasses mentioned what had been happening of over the last three months. He looked down shamelessly, knowing that Brainy had been right. And when he mentioned at the last part _'…all because of them…' _Papa knew exactly who his little assistant was talking about. Then the old man in the white beard turned his head away to the entrance of his mushroom house and spoke one last time to his Smurfs.

"Just leave… I need to be alone right now."

Soon, without saying one word, Clumsy looked to Papa and slowly walks away along with Brainy, leaving Papa and his bearings at peace. Papa turns slowly back to them as he seen them leave until he made his way back inside and shut the door.

"This should've all never happened if I had told you about them that night," Clumsy spoke sadly as they were walking. "I feel this is all my fault…"

"No, it's not Clumsy," Brainy said, consoling him. "If Papa hadn't driven them away, things would be a whole lot smurfier if they were still here."

"I miss them so much…" the smaller Smurf said with a sad sigh.

"We all do, Clumsy…" Brainy spoke one last time, "We all do…"

Back in Papa's mushroom, the elder let out a deep sigh as he smurfed to his bedroom and sat by his bed. He put his head down and looked to the floor as he thought of a few things that had been smurfing on his mind. He remembered that dreadful day when he scolded at both his Smurfs for finding out what they had been hiding until they were going to tell him about their relationship. Then he began to think of how awful he had felt when he wanted to separate both Hefty and Handy away from each other until Gutsy was noble in standing up for them. He knew things had gotten ugly after he let Chef and Baker attack him, and didn't to a thing about it. He let Chef give him what he had coming and started to regret everything that's happened after that. The grand Smurf let out another sigh until he turned his head to his nightstand.

He opened up the top drawer of his nightstand and took out a small picture photo. On the photo, was a shot of both Hefty and Handy together from years ago before they had fallen in love with each other last year. Hefty in the picture was smiling with one arm wrapped around Handy's shoulders, while he was giving him a noogie on his head. Handy had been laughing the whole time while Hefty nudged him playfully. Papa looked at the photo for a while and then stroked over it gently with his thumb.

"My sons…" he spoke lowly with a very sad facial expression, still looking at the picture. Papa knew for quite some time that he truly missed his Smurfs very much. He lost two of his best children, all because he wouldn't accept them for their love. And if he couldn't break their special bond other than their friendship, then it would be possible that they will never return. And all of Smurf Village will definitely fall apart unless he did something. But he knew somewhere deep down, wherever they were, that they both miss him and all the others back home.

"I'm so sorry… for everything I've done to you…"

Soon, Papa put the photo back into his nightstand and stood up from his bed. He walked up to his window as he saw the sun shining above the village. The weather never changed since Hefty and Handy left with Feathers that day back in the beginning of May. And three months already passed after their escape and departure. He knew if the weather climate was never going to change, everysmurf will all smurf from hunger. But this time, after all the complaints he's gotten and after Brainy's outburst from earlier, it was time to make a change and be the Papa Smurf that everysmurf needed. So without haste, he stormed out of his room to his laboratory and took every ingredient and spell book he could smurf, and began finding the solution to help things for the better for his Smurfs, and the entire village.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Farmer was trying to get some work done in the fields with his pitchfork in his grasp as the sun beat down on him. He was sweating from underneath his corn-straw hat until he wiped the excess sweat from his forehead. Before he weeded out all the dead crops he had left to smurf, he was stopped by a voice who had called him not too far away.<p>

"Hey, Farmer!"

Farmer turned his head back and saw was his friend, Greedy Smurf who leaned on the fence, holding a box of cookies in his hand while he ate some.

"Oh, hey Greedy…" he replied turning back to weed the dead crops. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to smurf you some company since you were working the whole day again." Greedy replied and walks up to him. "Can I help you?"

"Nah… I think I have everything under control here." The country Smurf said, still weeding. "I'm almost done weeding all these crops that already dried up from the drought. Hopefully, with whatever water we have left from the well, will nourish the ones that haven't smurfed yet."

The short Smurf then looked down at all the dead crops and chewed on his cookie before he spoke. "Oh smurf, this really doesn't look good... And last time I took a look inside the well, it seemed that there wasn't much water inside anymore..."

"You've got to be kiddin'?" Farmer soon paused at everything he was doing and slammed his pitchfork to the ground and turned to Greedy. "There is **none** left after all that?"

Greedy looked at him and shook his head. "Uh-uh... at least not very much..."

"Aww man… this is terrible…" Farmer said upsettingly as he walks over and leans on the fence. "What are we gonna do now that there's no water? Papa still won't let no Smurf leave the village and smurf some more! It's hopeless now…" He then puts his head down, feeling that there was no hope if there was no water left.

"I have no idea..." The chubby Smurf began as he took another cookie from his box and shrugged. "But I tell ya... if it keeps going on like this, and we won't have any food, I will leave the village. No matter what Papa says, I will be the last Smurf who'll die because of hunger.

"Greedy…" the southern-speaking Smurf in his green overalls sighed. "…You're not gonna be the last Smurf to die… Unless, you save whatever you have left in your house, and try to smurf some willpower without smurfing it all."

"Hmmm..." Greedy begins to chew his cookie slowly, while taking a look at all the other cookies inside the box until he started to realize after what Farmer had said. "Oh boy, hard times are comin'..."

"Yeah… and not only that, but ev'rything else." Farmer continued. "I don't know how we'll survive before things start to get worse. I feel Papa Smurf has lost all hope and doesn't care anymore for us… None of this would've happen if Hefty and Handy were still here…"

Greedy then sighed as he slid down to the ground, still leaning on the fence. He placed his box of cookies next to himself and for the first time ever in his life, did not feel hungry. "Do you think we won't be able to survive...?"

"I don't know…" Farmer said as he sits next to him. "If there's nothin' left we can smurf, and if Papa can't smurf up a potion to make the rain come, then God help us all…"

Soon, the less hungry little Smurf becomes a little nervous and looks to him and said. "Oh Farmer, I don't want to end up like this...!"

"None of us do, pal…" Farmer replied softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I worry for us all and do the best I can smurf to keep things maintain. But… there's not much left to do if Papa doesn't care."

Greedy looked around the field and had seen all the dead crops again. "Ohhw... This is all givin' me stomach aches..." he moaned, holding his belly.

"Don't let it try to get to you…" he sighed again. "Something should happen soon… I hope…"

While both Smurfs sat by the fence, Ashli Smurf, not too far from where they were came by and seen Farmer and Greedy talking to each other. She then walked up to them behind the fence and leaned against it with her arms crossed and let them dangle.

"Hey, guys." Ashli greeted, looking down at the two Smurfs.

"Oh, hey Ashli…" Greedy responded looking to her as he was still holding his belly.

"Ohh… doesn't look too good, does it?" Ashli asked when she looked at the dead crops and the others that were about to smurf. She then looked to the sky, seeing that the hot sun was just ready to set in the west from the dwelling hot summer day as usual.

With a frustrated sigh, Farmer got up and started to rant angrily. "And it's just gonna keep gettin' worse if this continues! I feel as if I already failed and did ev'ry thing I can to provide food for everysmurf!" He then walked up to his pitchfork and continues to weed the crops as he placed the dead ones in a pile he smurfed. "It's no use! Nothin's change and it will never change!"

Ashli looked to the angered Smurf, seeing how upset he was until something came up. "Um… Greedy?" she spoke looking down to him. "Do you mind if I had a word with Farmer, alone?"

"Of course." The chubby Smurf nodded as he got up and takes his box of cookies with him. "I guess I need my bed anyway... I don't feel very smurfy. See you later then..." Then he walked away and left the fields from the gate back to his mushroom home.

"See you!" The dark-haired Smurfette waved to him before turning back to Farmer and watched him weed more dead plants from the garden. She soon walked over to the gate and opened it to let herself in the fields. She brushed through her hair, showing off her new earrings of the ones Handy had made her as she walked up to him slowly. Farmer didn't see her come by while he still worked on getting rid of all the dead crops one by one until she began to speak.

"Farmer… I… I know this maybe a real bad time for you to talk, but… I really need to talk to you…"

Farmer looked to her slightly, as he begins to blush, but keeps weeding the dead plants, not saying a word.

"Farmer..." Her voice sounded worriedly as she walked up closer. "If you think that I'm mad at you for any reason… I'm not. But, I just want to know about the things you've said time before were true. If they were… please tell me… I have to know…"

And with that, the countryman stopped with what he was doing. He blushes more as he turned to her, seeing her new earrings sparkle and shine. The farmer swallowed hard as he felt his heart begin to race and wasn't able to say anything. He just looked at the young Smurfette and all of her beauty surrounding from head to toe as her earrings sparkled more.

"Please… Tell me that you have feelings for me." She continued. "I know somewhere deep down, you do. Greedy even told me how much you were so caught up in your work here and denied yourself from everything else… including me." She then placed a hand close to her heart and looked towards him.

"Please, Farmer… I really have to know before anything else." Ashli still spoke while her light-purple eyes glistened. "You can't run away this time, because I won't let you go."

So after what she said, the Smurfette with her long, black hair took a hold of Farmer's hand with her other. He begins to breathe hard and uncontrollably as he felt her hand touch against his while he held his pitchfork in his other hand. Then he looked deep into her gazing eyes and begins to stutter nervously. "A-Ashli... I... I-I..."

Ashli looked to him as she got closer holding his hand tighter and smiled a little at him. Farmer was still very nervous not knowing what to say now that he was confronted by the girl he loved dearly. He then closed his eyes to take a deep breath in to calm down his nerves and exhaled as he opened them again slowly. Soon, with no other way out of here with Ashli now facing him eye-to-eye, Farmer cried out…

"...It is true...!"

The little Smurfette was relieved to finally hear from the country farmer that he had loved her. She smiled hastily and placed her other hand on his along with her other still in place. "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Farmer then turned his head away to the ground, still thinking that she wouldn't love him back anyway. Ashli's facial expression started to change when she looked to him worriedly as she seen him not facing her anymore.

"Farmer? Is there something wrong...?"

"Go on, you can laugh at me now..." Farmer said, still looking down.

"What…?" Ashli replied shockingly. "Whatever do you mean…?"

The country Smurf turned his head to her slightly and said, "...Someone like me doesn't deserve such a pretty girl like you anyway..."

"Farmer... I..." Ashli didn't know what else to say as she took both her hands off of his and blinked a few times. "I'm speechless. I don't even know what to say..."

"Heh... I know there's no way you would ever have the same feelings for me as I have for you, since I'm nothin' more than a stupid country bumpkin..." Farmer spoke harshly as he turned his head away again and leaned up against his pitchfork.

Ashli stood in silence for a short minute until she got closer to him slowly. She looked to him sadly while Farmer leaned against his pitchfork, with his head still turned away from any eye contact with the dark-haired Smurfette. Everything was still quiet with none of them saying a word, until Ashli broke the silence.

"You're not stupid. And... if you think I still have feelings for Hefty, knowing that I and/or Smurfette can't be with him, then you're wrong. I mean yeah, I might still have some feelings for him... but... I don't feel as strongly like I use to before we all knew about his relationship with Handy."

"But still... who would ever fall in love with a boring farmer like me...?" the southern-speaking Smurf sighed, still not looking to her. "If I only would be as smurfy as Hefty, or as brave as Gutsy... The only thing I do is workin' on the fields all day..."

The little Smurfette; with her new earrings still sparkling, looked down to the ground sadly and then back up to him as she continued. "Farmer... it doesn't matter who you are on the outside; it's what it matters most on the inside. I don't care if you're not as strong as Hefty, or brave as Gutsy, or even as charming as Vanity...!" She shrugged at the last part, thinking of that pretty boy, Vanity Smurf. "I still think you're just as smurfy as any other Smurf, no matter what they say."

Soon after, Farmer looked back to her slightly and began to blush. "...Really?"

"Yes... I like you for you..." she replied as she too blushed and felt her heart racing a little. "And... I would like to spend some more time with you. And... maybe get to know you better...?"

Farmer begins to blush more, not believing his ears as of what the caring Smurfette had said. "A-are you sure you're not kiddin'...?" He asked feeling his heart too beginning to race a little again.

"I'm sure." Ashli smiled sweetly at him and gently placed one hand on his once more. "I would LOVE to."

Farmer could feel his heart racing much faster as she touched him with her gentle, soft, blue, palm and started to stammer nervously. "Um...! The only problem would be that I have to work all day long...!"

"Then... would you like me you smurf you a hand sometime?" She asked with her beautiful, purple eyes glistening.

"Tha-that would be very smurfy from you...!"

"You're so cute; you resemble a bit like Handy!" Ashli began to giggle. "With yours and his sweet southern accent and since you both wear overalls, you two are like brothers!"

"Wow, really? Hehehe... Well, except that I wear a straw hat." Farmer replied and chuckled a bit.

"And Handy wears a visor on his hat." Ashli said and smiled.

"Yeah..." Farmer then smiles back at her, gazing into her eyes, still blushing.

"I really think you're the smurfiest." The sweet damsel in her dress with a red belt pattern surrounding her tiny waist smiled as she continued. "I would not have known what we'd do without you if you weren't on our side to help Hefty and Handy. You were such a big help to us all."

"I was?" The country Smurf said, feeling confused as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I... I can't remember I did that much..."

"Oh Farmer..." Ashli giggled and hugs him tenderly. "You were a big help the minute you said that they would be together in paradise..."

"Ohh...! That's what you mean..." Farmer blushed even more and felt his heart beating much faster from her tender embrace.

Ashli then looks back to him and placed her hand on his beating heart when she noticed how fast it was smurfing. "Oh, Farmer..." she said softly, gazing upon him with love in her eyes.

Farmer too looked deep into her beautiful eyes as he begins to breathe harder. "Ashli..." he husked.

"I never knew... that love would ever happen to a girl like me until now... My heart is smurfing stronger by the minute..."

"...Ashli... to me..." He spoke as he cupped her cheek in his hand, "...you're the most beautiful Smurf on earth..."

"You... you really mean that...?"

"I would never lie to you... I... I..." The slender countryman moved his head towards to her slowly with his heart beating stronger than ever.

"Yes...?" Ashli spoke softly, pressing her hand closer on his chest and felt his heart pounding stronger.

Farmer doesn't finish his words but soon closes his eyes. And then for the first time ever in his life, and with no chance in turning back, he gently pressed his lips against Ashli's, sealing them with a soft kiss. Ashli's eyes had widened when she became surprised by her first kiss and felt her heart racing strongly. She then closes her eyes and accepts the kiss as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck. Farmer had let his pitchfork fall to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer and deepening the kiss. Ashli's cheeks blushed deeper and held him tighter, not believing that this was really happening. Afterwards, Farmer breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes, panting a little.

"...I love you..." he said to her, feeling his heart more at ease now that he shared his first, but special kiss with the girl he loved.

"...I love you too, Farmer Smurf..." Ashli whispered and smiles a little as she cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Then she looked to him again and gave him another kiss, lasting more than the last one they both experienced.

Not too far from where they were, Shini and Gutsy were walking by until they both saw Farmer and Ashli at the fields. Shini had been carrying her pet bird, Wolke until Gutsy was shocked and surprise to see Farmer and Ashli together, kissing.

"Well, I'll be smurfed…" The Scotsman spoke, looking towards them.

Shini looked closely at what was happening and gasped as she sees them and then hugs Gutsy excitedly. "Ohhh! It finally happened!"

"Wait… I'm lost…" Gutsy said, feeling confused in what was going on.

"Farmer was in love with her this whole time," Shini giggled. "But he was too shy to tell her! And Ashli started to have feelings for him too. Ahwwww, and now...!" She sighed happily as she turned her head back to them.

When Gutsy looked back, he started to realize why Ashli had never said anything to the other Smurfs other than Shini. Then he said, turning to her with much dismay, "So, you're telling me that this whole time they were acting so weird, was because they are in love? Hmm… makes sense." He shrugged after that.

"Yeees! Oh, aren't you happy for them?" she said, cuddling him.

The Scotsman in the kilt looked back to them, seeing they were still kissing each other until a smile cracked on his face sweetly.

"Yes…" he replied to the brunette. "Yes, I am truly happy for the both of them."

"Hehehe!" Shini giggled and kisses his cheek while Wolke chirped happily in her arms.

"I'm happy that Ashli has finally found someone special." Gutsy implied.

"Me too, heheh!" She responded smiling at Wolke and looked back to Gutsy. "Come on, we should leave them alone."

Shini took his hand in hers with Gutsy nodding in response and walked off back to his place. They both left Farmer and Ashli together alone while they still kissed as the sun was already setting. However, while the sun was going down, there had been a few clouds forming without them realizing that there finally may be a chance of rain for entire village and a miracle after all.


	18. I just know she's gonna love 'em

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 18. **I just know she's gonna love 'em.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was setting down upon Smurf Village while Farmer and Ashli were still in the fields, after admitting to one another that they both loved each other. The Farmer Smurf could notbelieve that this was really happening now that he was finally with Ashli. While he stood by the beautiful, dark-haired Smurfette, he held her real tight with one hand around her slender back and the other around her head. He gazed into her mesmerizing, exotic eyes and smiled sensually at her beauty.<p>

"...You've just made me the happiest Smurf alive..." Farmer spoke softly.

"Oh Farmer..." Ashli began when her eyes started to tear "...and you've made me the happiest Smurfette alive..." She then closed her eyes and let a few tears fall from her face.

"I never thought that this would have become true..." Farmer replied stroking the back of her head gently and smiled. "It just feels like a dream..."

"A dream that you wish you can never wake up from..."

Ashli smiled back as she wiped her tears away and hugged Farmer very close with her arms wrapped around his neck. He let out a deep long sigh and could feel his heart beating against Ashli's at the same pace. The young, fragile Smurfette didn't speak another word and looked into his blue eyes. She gently rubbed her little nose up against his and kissed his cheek sweetly, making Farmer blush once more.

As the sun begins to fade away in the west, some of the clouds that had smurfed around earlier soon formed into really dark clouds. The clouds have gotten bigger and darker upon the village until there was a small sound of thunder heard from up above. Farmer continued to blush more and smiled dreamily at Ashli before he can hear the sounds of thunder.

"Did you hear that?" Farmer asked as he listened to the rumbles from the skies.

"I think so." Ashli replied. "Is that thunder?"

When the farmer listened once again to the roars, he begins to smile widely at her and felt excited knowing what was going to happen next. "Do you know what this means?"

Ashli gasped with her eyes widened and smiled excitedly saying, "You mean… it's gonna...?"

"It's gonna rain!" Farmer cried as he swoops her up from the ground and twirls her around and laughs happily.

"It's a miracle!" Ashli exclaimed, laughing with him. "We're all saved!" She soon begins to feel a raindrop touching against her soft, blue skin before she looked up to the sky. "Oh! It's starting!"

Farmer also looks up when he too could feel raindrops beginning to relieve his skin from working all day in the fields. "Ahhh... this feels good," he said as he closed his eyes and smiled and put Ashli back down again, but still holding her close.

"It feels smurfy with you wrapped around me." Ashli giggled.

Then suddenly, a loud clash of thunder was heard and lighting flashed and struck as the long-haired Smurfette gasped and jumped a little from the sudden uproar. She held onto the Smurf in his corn-straw hat tightly and shook a bit from the sudden sound.

"Don't be afraid..." Farmer chuckled and looks at her until he starts to stroke through her hair. "...I guess I should smurf you on home before the rain starts to get heavier, hm?"

Before she could say anything else, Ashli looked to him and held him closer, feeling somewhat safe in his tender embrace. She then smiles a little at him and nodded slightly and said, "That would be nice if you did..."

Farmer smiled back at her until he swept her up again to carry her in his arms. Ashli was surprised and amazed that she was going to be carried back home. She didn't realize that Farmer was actually strong enough to lift her, and she'd thought Hefty was the only Smurf who had been the strongest. Before the young country Smurf carried her off, he looked down to his pitchfork, seeing it was still lying on the ground.

"...I can take that thing away later..." he said and soon walked away with her from the fields.

The small, feminine Smurfette with a star-like crescent on her forehead looked up to him and laid her head gently close to his chest as he carried her back to her mushroom. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat and sighed deeply while Farmer looked down at her and smiled. As he finally reached her mushroom home, he put her down gently and was now completely wet because of the rain pouring down hard.

"...You should smurf inside quickly before you catch a cold." He said to her before he was about to leave to head back to his home.

"And have you smurf yourself back home in the pouring rain?" She said looking at the farmer soaked from head to toe. "I think not. You're staying over my place until the rain stops."

"Um..." Farmer began to blush and stutter. "...I-if it's okay for you..."

"Of course it is, sweetie! I don't mind you spending some time and keeping me company."

"Alright then." Farmer responded and smiled a little as he soon opens the door for her.

"Thank you," Ashli giggled and walks into her home. "Oh my, I'm soaked! Hahaha!"

Alongside her, Farmer followed her inside and shut the door from behind before the rain could get in and replied, "Heheh, me too." He then looks at Ashli as she took her hat off and placed it over by a frilled chair nearby to let it dry. "But your hair is still beautiful, even if it's wet..." he said.

Ashli giggled and blushed before she headed her way to her bathroom to find a clean towel in her closet. She then came back out with two in her arms as she walked back to the country farmer and handed one to him.

"Thank you." Farmer said and smiled at her as he takes the towel as an offering.

He then takes his hat off and toweled himself while Ashli too dried herself behind her neck and hair from the excess water. Afterwards, she looked to him with his hat still off while he was still drying himself and smiled at him. After Farmer had finished dying except with his overalls still wet, he looked at her dreamily while she smiled.

"You've got the smurfiest smile I've ever seen..." he said.

The sweet Smurfette then looks away, blushing and giggling at the modest southerner. "And you look so cute with your hat off," she replied, looking slightly back up to him.

"I... I look cute?" Farmer blushed more and rubs his head nervously.

"Yes." Ashli nodded. "And you know what? This is the first time I ever seen a Smurf without his hat. I never knew Smurfs were mostly bald." She began to giggle more. "I think it's cute!"

"Really? Well, actually every one of us is bald, except you girls. But you should see Gutsy without his hat. It looks hilarious!" Farmer started to laugh.

"I'm sure Shini thought of the same thing!" Ashli laughed with him.

"Hahaha, yeah probably!" he agreed as he dried his hat with the towel.

"Oh man..." Ashli moaned feeling some wetness on her dress. "My dress is a little soaked from the rain…"

"Ahww... but at least youcan put on a new one." Farmer said putting his hat on again and looks down at himself, with his overalls all wet.

Ashli looked to him viewing from top to bottom at his clothes and smiled sweetly to him as she walked up closer. "Would you… like to spend the night here?"

"You... y-you would like me to stay for tonight?" he asked blushing deeply.

"Well... your clothes are wet…" She began as she stopped and stood close to Farmer. "...And I don't really have anything else for you to wear… but you are welcome to smurf some blankets. I can let you dry your clothes in the bathroom for the night if that's ok?"

"Uhh, yeah I think that's okay...! This is very smurfy of you..."

The dark-haired Smurfette looked down to his wet overalls that had been pressed slightly against his body, molded in his shape and blushed when she looked back up to him.

"I… I'll let you get settled while I go smurf something for you." Ashli soon went into her room and wondered if she had something she can find for Farmer to wear. "I should have at LEAST something besides sheets. Or towels even…" She smurfed into her closet and searched for something other than the outfits she already had.

"Don't smurf to any trouble!" Farmer called out to her. "It would be okay for me if I only might wear some blankets or something tonight..."

"Oh dear... It looks like I really don't have anything but the blankets. I don't even have a pair of shorts or-wait a minute... I think I do have something…!" Soon after, Ashli looked in her dresser drawer and found something perfect for Farmer to wear. "I think these will do..." she said to herself as she comes back out with a pair of black shorts in her hands.

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought you would own shorts." The farmer blushed and takes them as an offer. "Thank you."

"Well, they're not really mine... Tailor mended them for some other Smurf I guess and smurfed me the wrong package one day when I asked for a set of... ahem ...panties... But I decided to keep them to myself." Ashli then begins to blush.

"Ohh..! Hahaha, now I wonder if some other Smurf got your set of panties then." The farmer laughed.

"Oh… I got them! I just kept the shorts as a keepsake just in case…" Ashli laughed along.

"Oh good, Hahaha!" Farmer started to chuckle. "I thought somesmurf would own a set of panties now."

"Now what would a Smurf do with a set of panties now?" She asked, giggling.

"Well, I know at least ONE Smurf who would actually wear them." He chuckled more.

"Let me guess, hehe… Vanity?"

"Smurfsactly, hehehe!" the countryman snorted.

"Hehehehehe! I was right!"

"...Well, um..." Farmer began to clear his throat, "I think I should change my clothes now. Can I go to your bathroom for that?"

"Oh! Yes, you may use my bathroom. I won't look, hehe!"

"Hehe, okay then."

Farmer then left the room as he made his way into Ashli's bathroom and closed the door. He turned on the switch for some light and looked into the mirror, still not believing that all this was really happening. He sighed happily as he begins to strip off his overalls and puts on the black shorts. They were a little snug, but it sure did fit him perfectly around his waist, hips, and… well… his…

Back in her bedroom, Ashli goes back in to get herself changed. She had felt the same way as Farmer had when she couldn't believe this was all happening. She turned to her mirror to fix up her hair a bit from being wet earlier from the rain, and with her hat still left off while it dried in the other room. But since she never wears her hat when she goes to bed, she left her hair flowing beautifully without it as her earrings shined in the mirror. After she had finished fixing herself up, she dashed hurriedly to her closet for one of her nightgowns to wear for the night.

Once when Farmer had finished getting himself all set and dried, he hanged up his overalls over Ashli's shower rail. He pushed the drapes to the side so they wouldn't get in the way to let them dry overnight. After taking one last look in the mirror at himself in the silky, smooth black shorts, he couldn't help but blush a little and felt nervous what the young Smurfette would think of him in them. He then took a deep, long breath and exhales with a sigh and soon comes out of the bathroom slowly and turns off the light. About a minute or two had passed until Ashli finally came out of her room in a long, red-silk frilled nightgown with a red see-through robe with red soft feathers on the rims of her sleeves and on the bottom of her robe. The country farmer took one good look at her and his jaw dropped with his face all in shock. He couldn't believe with his own two eyes as he started to blush at the mere sight of her.

"W-wow..! You look so beautiful..!"

Ashli smiled when she too took a good look at him with awe, seeing him in those tight, black shorts hugging his...

"Oh Farmer..." Ashli blushed. "You look so handsome..."

"...I would've never thought that someone would ever say something like this to me..." Farmer replied and soon blushes more with his face completely red.

The dark-haired Smurfette then walked up closer to him and looks down at his shorts. "You've never looked more smurfier until now." Ashli said gripping her see-through robe a little and looked back up at him. "The shorts really do go well with you..."

The gentle southerner looked down at her as he begins to breathe a little hard, gazing upon her sweet, loving face. "Oh Ashli..." he husked as he cups her cheek and gently strokes her with his thumb.

Ashli then closes her eyes and pressed her hand against his gently on her cheek and sighed softly. Farmer could feel his heart beating stronger again as he put his other hand around her back and kisses her gently on her soft lips.

_"Mmmm..."_ Ashli blushes deeper, feeling Farmer's heart race against hers at a fast pace.

Farmer holds her closer and deepens the kiss and starts licking over her mouth with passion. Ashli then slips her tongue inside his mouth for the first time and tastes him. _"Hhhnnn..."_ She held his head with both hands as she continued to kiss him deeper with her face now flushed as the color of her nightgown.

The country Smurf blushes more deeply, licking over her tongue. _"Nhhh..."_ He held her real tight, stroking her back soothingly with his hard-working hand while his other still remained on her flushed cheeks.

_"Mmm... Nnn... Oh Farmer..."_ Ashli feels her heart racing strongly as she deepens the kiss more passionately.

Farmer begins to pant with every kiss they received from one another until he suddenly breaks the kiss and looks deep into her eyes. Then he lifts her up in his arms and carries her to her bedroom, laying her down gently on her bed and smiles at her. Ashli's eyes glistened and looked up to him and smiled back. The countryman soon bends over her and cuddles up to her as he sighed happily.

_"I love you..."_ he whispered to her, softly.

_"And I love you..."_ she whispered back, kissing his cheek. "I never knew you would feel this strongly for me until now..."

"After that day I fell in love with you, I couldn't stop thinking about you anymore..." Farmer began while he stroked through her hair. "You were in every single dream I had. And I still can't believe that my dreams really came true..."

"But... what about Smurfette...?" Ashli questioned, remembering something between her and him before she came to the village. "Whatever happened with her?"

"Ahh, Smurfette..." Farmer rolled his eyes as he proceeded. "I once loved her like all the other Smurfs when she came to the village a long time ago... There actually was one day where I really thought I won her heart. But she just fooled me... because on the next day, she was hanging around with another Smurf and completely ignored me." The Farmer Smurf had turned his head away while he continued. "It took me at least two weeks to smurf over her after that... I bet she still doesn't know or even cares how I felt back then!" He sighed as he calmed down and continued. "And when you came to the village, I thought you would be exactly like her." Then he looks back to her. "But you aren't..." he continued as he cups her cheek. "...You're the complete opposite of her."

"Oh... I may as well look like her..." Ashli sighed, looking up to him. "But I sure don't share the same traits as she does... I'm so sorry that happened... You didn't deserve the way she smurfed you."

"No... no, you don't look like her. You're way more beautiful than her." Farmer said to her and looks into her beautiful purple eyes. "Your eyes are so unique..."

Her eyes sparkled and shined as her new earrings and smiled sweetly at him and replied. "My eyes do seem to stand out from the rest. I'm the only Smurfette in the village with a different eye color other than blue."

"And that's just one of the things that makes you look so beautiful." Farmer smiled. "Your eyes are so pretty; they match your new earrings and your wonderful hair..."

The slender southerner sighed dreamily while the delicate little Smurfette with her long, black, hair smiled upon him. But soon, her expression starts to change and turns her head away sadly, thinking of something that smurfed on her mind.

"Ashli...?" Farmer looked at her sadly placing his hand on hers.

She soon turned her eyes to him and began to speak. "When… the gang and I helped smurf the supplied goods to the boys... Hefty... he... he told me that Handy had once loved Smurfette too and broke his heart." Then she turned her head back to him and asked, "Do you remember what happened that day?"

"...Well..." Farmer began.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback to that time~<strong>

_I remember I saw him talking to Hefty that day. He seemed totally happy, telling him about the gift he smurfed for Smurfette I had recall..._

"Today is the day, Hefty! I finally finished the gift for her!" Handy exclaimed while holding a pretty box with a golden ribbon wrapped around it in his hands. "I worked so long on this..! I'm so excited about how she will react!"

_After I had my experience with Smurfette, I actually wanted to tell Handy that she won't love him back... but I knew that he wouldn't believe me anyway..._

"What did ya smurf for her, bud?" Hefty asked, curiously.

"It's actually a little set of jewelry composed of a necklace, earrings and hair accessories." Handy replied, happily. "The hair jewelry took me the most time, because it's full of little details."

"Wow... I sure can't wait until she smurfs how much time and effort you put into them." Hefty said with a smile. "I just know she's gonna love 'em."

"I hope so!" Handy nodded and sighed dreamily. "Ohh, I love her so much... And today I'm gonna tell her!"

Not far from where Hefty and Handy were standing, Farmer was watching and listening to them from a little distance.

"So when are ya gonna tell her?" Hefty asked. "Got anythin' planned to surprise her? I so wanna see the look on her pretty face when she receives your gift." He smiled.

"Hehe. I want to smurf her out of the village this evening and go with her to the lake." The mechanic responded eagerly. "I'm so glad we have such a smurfy weather today, so we will have a wonderful sunset! Actually I was just about to go to the lake to hide the box somewhere under a bush, so she won't see it until then. But I wanted to tell you first, because I'm so excited!"

"Aww, thanks Handy! You sure are a true friend! As long as you're happy, I'm happy for ya, pal!" Hefty responded happily giving Handy a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh you have to wish me luck for tonight then!" He smiled. And now excuse me; I have to hide the box somewhere."

Afterwards, Handy makes a dash off as he smurfs down to the lake to hide his gift for Smurfette. "Smurf you later, buddy!" he shouted to the strong Smurf as he was leaving the village.

"I wish you all the luck in the world!" Hefty shouted back, smiling as he watches him disappear. And soon after, his expression on his face had changed to a small scowl. He looked to the ground and hastily kicks the dirt angrily, knowing that he too had loved Smurfette as much as his best friend did.

"That son of a Smurf...!" he cussed lowly as he walks away back to his mushroom home in bitter defeat.

* * *

><p><em>I know, it was kinda rude me of to snoop, but I followed Handy that evening without anysmurf noticing... And actually, I was curious if she would do the same thing to him as she did with me. I was wondering if I had been possibly wrong and that she maybe would love him back.<em>

After Handy had gotten back, he made his way and walks up to Smurfette's mushroom house. He took a deep breath in and knocks at the door, hoping she would be home.

"Who is it?" A gentle voice called from the Smurfette from inside.

"It's me, Handy Smurf!"

"Oh! Hold on just a smurf!" She reacted surprisingly when she hadn't expected company from the mechanic. "I uhh... have to put on my face!"

"Okay, no problem!" He said while he waited for her patiently. As he waited, he placed his hand on his beating heart and sighed hoping he would have the chance to tell Smurfette how much he loved her.

When Smurfette finally finished from what Handy heard from inside, she opens the door and greeted him with a friendly 'hello'.

"Hi, Handy!" She smiled happily.

"Hey, Smurfette..." Handy replied her, tilting his hat a bit as a greeting. "Say, um... would you like to come with me? We could maybe go to the lake."

"Sure! I think that sounds smurfy!" The blonde-haired Smurfette giggled, accepting the offer.

"Really?" he reacted excitedly as his heart jumped. "Well, let's get going then, shall we?" He smiled at her, blushing a little.

"Of course! Care to lead the way?"

"Hehe, just follow me!"

* * *

><p><em>So I followed them to the lake and everything seemed to be just as perfect for Handy. They had a smurfy sunset, they were... well, almost alone... And I guess he thought this would be the best day of his life... <em>

Farmer had watched from afar while Handy sat with Smurfette under a very large tree, watching the sunset across the sparkling lake. He let out a discouraged sigh when he knew this was not going to end too smurfy.

"Ohh, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Handy said to Smurfette watching the colors of red, orange and purple coloring the sky.

"Hmmm... It sure is..." Smurfette sighed happily, looking at the sky. "I can just watch it forever." She then turns to him and smiled as she continued. "Thank you so much for taking me here, Handy. It's very smurfy of you."

"Well, Smurfette... there's actually a reason I smurfed you here." The handyman spoke, looking into her eyes and blushed as he felt his heart beating strongly. "Because I wanted to tell you something very important..."

"Really?" the little delicate Smurfette with her golden tresses questioned, curiously. "Well, what is it?"

Handy soon took a deep breath in, blushing more and his heart racing faster. "I..." Before he finished, he took a hold of her hand and looked straightly into her beautiful pools of blue eyes, sparkling as the sunset. "I love you...!"

"W-w-what?" The Smurfette said shockingly surprised not knowing at else to say.

"I love you, Smurfette...! And to show you how much I do..." He then reaches for the gift box he had smurfed under the bush next to him as he proceeded. "I wanted to give you something that I smurfed all by myself and worked really hard on... just for you..."

Smurfette had then looked down at the little gift box all wrapped up in gold ribbon. It was just about as beautiful and golden as her long, beautiful hair. After she looked at the box for a matter short of time, she looked back to him feeling a little confused and couldn't find her words.

"Handy... I... I don't know what to say..." she said.

"...Please accept this gift..." Handy offered holding the gift box closer to her. "I worked on it every day and night... And there wasn't a second where I hadn't thought of your sweet face..."

"Oh Handy..." The Smurfette smiled a little. "You're so sweet and very thoughtful having to go through all that trouble..." Suddenly, her face began to frown after thinking through what was going to happen next.

"...Wha-... what is it...? Don't you want to open it...?" Handy questioned, looking at her.

"Handy... you're really sweet..." Smurfette then looks down with a sad expression as she tried to reason with him that she...

"But... I..."

Handy's face turns sad and doesn't say a word before the Smurfette could figure how to break it down gentle to what she was about to say. Then she turns to look back at him and finally gave him her answer.

"...I'm sorry Handy. But... I just can't... I... I just don't feel the same way that you do for me..."

After realizing the truth being heard from her, the blue engineer couldn't believe his ears to what she had just said. His face was all in shock and his eyes widened from the instant notice.

"...Y-you... but... I thought...! Please take a look at what I smurfed for you...!" he begged holding the gift box out to her.

"...I can't accept it..." Smurfette said, turning her head away.

"B-but Smurfette...! I did it for you... only for you..!"

"And I appreciate it, really..." she spoke softly turning her head slightly to him. " But I just can't."

"Please, Smurfette! I beg you..!" Handy cried as tears start to fill up his eyes.

And without a care for the Smurf who was already hurt from inside, Smurfette stood up from the grass and fixed her white dress, brushing off whatever dirt or dust that had been lying on her. She then looked down to him and said the next thing that really shattered Handy's heart.

"I'm sorry Handy... but I don't love you..."

"No... no! Please don't go!" Handy cried, taking a hold of her hand again, pleading for her not to leave.

She then had spoken one last time as she looks down to him rather harshly with a serious look on her face. "Let go of me..."

Handy stares at her in shock with more tears forming in his eyes. He could not believe what she had told him. But with a heart agonizing defeat, he did exactly what he was told and let goes of her hand. After he had let her go, Smurfette soon turns around and walks off. She left the poor Smurf with tears running down his as he watched her walking off, feeling truly heartbroken from everything that has happened.

"S-Smurfette..." the mechanic began to cry. **"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME...!"** He banged his fists on the ground hard from the sudden rush that had smurfed inside him.

When Smurfette had heard his yell, she turned back to him for a brief minute. Handy stared at her with more tears falling down, hoping that there was some little chance she would run back to him. However, she had turned her head back and finally walks away, leaving the hard-working Smurf all alone by himself with no one else around except for Farmer, who had witnessed the whole thing. After given the cold shoulder from the fickle Smurfette, Handy begins to break down and cries more now that his heart was completely shattered from the inside out.

_I felt so sorry for him, seeing him there... I almost wanted to walk up to him. But then he just grabbed the box and ran away._

_And what happened when he smurfed back to the village?_ Ashli asked.

_I don't know. I didn't want to follow him... I just know that he ran back to his mushroom... But I did see Hefty walking and smurfed on by when I got back. However, I didn't see anything else because I didn't want to cause any problems for the poor Smurf..._


	19. Right back at 'cha, buddy

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 19. Right back at 'cha, buddy...**

* * *

><p>Back in his mushroom home, Handy was lying on his bed while he cried softly with his face covered in his pillow before he had heard a knock smurfing on the door.<p>

"Who is there?" He shouted to the door.

"It's me, Hefty. Is everything alright? How did ya do with Smurfette?"

"...**Nothing** is alright!" Handy cried, wiping his tears away.

Hearing that everything didn't go so well for the small mechanic, Hefty opens the door slowly and sees Handy still crying on the bed.

"Handy…?" he questioned softly.

"She just walked away, Hefty..." Handy said looking to him. "She just walked away...!"

More tears began to fall down again from the handyman as Hefty looked to him sadly. The strong Smurf then walks slowly to his bed and sat at the foot of the bed, seeing him cry more.

"Oh Handy..." Hefty spoke softly to his closest friend and placed a gentle hand on his back shoulder.

Then Handy cried more in his pillow and said a bit muffled, "This isn't fair! I thought I would've done everything right!"

"Did... did you give her the gift?" the muscled Smurf asked curiously.

"It's in the bin over there if you want to see it..." Handy said, looking up.

Hefty turns his head to see the wrapped gift box with the golden ribbon still intact in the garbage pail right by the foot of the bed. He bends down to reach for it as he picked it out and looked at the beautiful gift box for a short period of time. He then goes to undo the ribbon and opens the box slowly until he gave out a soft gasp.

"Handy..." His eyes widened from viewing the jewelry sparkling from inside.

It turned out that everything had been made out of real gold and silver rhinestones, except for the necklace. The earrings were shaped as hearts with the gold and silver rhinestones connected together as the hair pieces were shaped as beautiful wild flowers with the same stones matching the set. The necklace was a solid gold heart-shaped locket with a long, golden chain with small old-English lettering on the back of it engraved, _'Always & Forever'_. Hefty could not believe that his best friend went through all that trouble to create something as beautiful to what he had seen inside the box. Everything sparkled and shined as his eyes glistened and gazed upon the hard work Handy put his heart into just for the Smurfette.

"They're beautiful..." Hefty spoke. "You did all this...?"

"Sometimes the whole night through without any sleep... and she didn't even bothered to open it...!" Handy cried.

The muscle-bound Smurf soon turns back to him sadly as he placed the gift closed back up to the side of the bed. He sat up closer to Handy while he still cried and placed his hand gently on the mechanic's shoulder. Hefty sighed deeply and felt really awful for what his friend had gone through today.

"I'm terribly sorry this happened..." Hefty said, closing his eyes.

"I begged her to open it, but she... she just stood up and walked away... She was so different..."

"How could she do this to you...?" Hefty began. "She's never acted this way before...How could she not accept what you put your heart and smurf into?"

"I don't know... I even started to cry in front of her... but she did nothing..." The little Smurf spoke beginning to cry more. "It hurts so much, Hefty...!"

Hefty felt so hurt for his best and closest friend as he turned Handy's face up to look at him, swelled up from crying. He stroked his cheek softly and wiped some of the tears away before he began to speak.

"You didn't deserve this..." Hefty with his heart tattoo on his left arm said, feeling he too was about to cry. "You deserve a whole lot better than what Smurfette did to you."

Handy looks at him as he calms himself down a little and sighs. "I just don't know what to do now..."

"Is there anything I can do for you, buddy...?" The strongman asked, feeling his eyes fill up with water.

The handyman Smurf reacts a bit surprised as he sees his best friend was about to cry too. "Hefty..."

"Is there...?" Soon tears begin to fall from Hefty's eyes hoping there was something he can do to make Handy feel better.

"Why...?" the engineer asked, sitting up. "There's no reason for you to cry now..." More tears started to fall down his face again.

"Because..." Hefty's voice begins to break. "You're my best friend..." More tears fell down as he continued. "And best friends always look out for each other... No matter what happens. Even if... if it's between friendship or love..."

After listening to what the strong Smurf had said, Handy begins to hug him hastily and cries over his shoulder. Hefty soon feels guilty and selfish for having to think that he wanted Smurfette all to himself, other than the other Smurfs, or his friend, Handy. He realized how much he worked on his gift for her, who didn't even bother to open it to see what he smurfed. Then he strokes Handy's back to soothe him a little and embraced him gently, making sure that he has a true friend to look up to.

"It'll be alright..." the blue strong Smurf whispered feeling more tears falling as he spoke. "I'm here for you, Handy. If there's _anything_ you need, I'll do it for you."

"I think, all I need right now is a friend like you...!" Handy said as he lets go of him, wiping his tears away. "I'm so glad that you're my best friend, Hefty... Thank you so much..!"

"Anytime buddy…" Hefty smiled a little at him. "I'll always be here for you..."

Handy smiled back as he soon reaches for the gift box and takes out the flower-shaped hair jewelry. He looks at it and sighs feeling discouraged with how much time he smurfed on every bit of detail into the hair piece. Hefty looks to him and placed his hand on his shoulder once more while he seen the hair piece in Handy's hand.

"I know she would've loved it if she did love ya back." The muscleman consoled to him.

"Heh... can you believe I did all this for nothing...?"

"Maybe someday..." Hefty sighed deeply and continued. "...you can use them for someone else... The thing is though... there isn't another female..." He then puts his head down, sadly.

The little engineer with the red pencil in his left ear let himself fall back on his bed and said, "I don't get it..."

"You don't get what?" Hefty questioned looking down to him from the bed.

"Why she's the only female...?" he asked looking at him. "Don't you find it strange...? I've never seen another female Smurf in my whole life."

"She was created by Gargamel, who did ya expect?" Hefty retorted and looks to the ground angrily and disappointed. "It's no wonder that a real Smurfette doesn't exist!"

"Yeah, but why is it that we are 100 Smurfs, but there's only one Smurfette, who actually wouldn't even exist if Gargamel wouldn't have created her?"

"I don't know Handy..." Hefty replied. "I just don't know... I mean if a real Smurfette **did** existed, then… why haven't we seen another one yet...? Not every Smurf in the village can have Smurfette, unless there's a second female, right?"

Handy nodded as an answer before he thought of something he once remembered. "...You know what dream I had one night? I dreamt that we found another Smurf Village... but full of Smurfettes!" He then begins to laugh a little.

"A dream like that does sound too good to be true..." Hefty chuckled a little. "But... what if there aren't any other Smurfettes in existence...? What are the Smurfs to do about falling in love...?"

"I have no idea..." Handy sighed. "Maybe... maybe we're not supposed to fall in love with someone anyway..."

"Unless..." The blue buffed Smurf turns his back head up and looks to him before saying anything else.

"Hmm?" The blue handyman looks at him, confusingly.

Hefty stares at him for a short while thinking of the other possibilities until that thought vanished from his mind and shook his head. "Nah... That's just unsmurfy..."

"Hey, now I wanna know what you smurfed about." Handy said and sat up from the bed.

"Uhh... I don't know if you'll like the idea though..." Hefty said beginning to feel uncomfortable about it.

"I don't care. Just tell me."

"Well... I was wonderin'... if there weren't any more options for a Smurf to fall in love with a Smurfette..." Hefty began as he continued. "...Then... what if... a Smurf... had fallen in love with another Smurf...?"

Soon after, the mechanic just stares at him for a short while without a word being spoken. Until about a minute later, he starts to laugh. "Hahaha!"

"Ahahahahahaha!" Hefty too laughs along with him. "I didn't expect ya to react that way! Hahahaha!"

"Thanks for making me laugh again, buddy! Hahahaha!"

"Heheheheh..." Then the strong blue man sighed feeling much happier for his friend and gave him a friendly, bonding, hug.

"Thanks for being there for me." Handy said, hugging him back.

"Hmmm... Anytime, pal... Anytime..." Hefty responded closing his eyes while he embraced him for a short while.

Handy then let's go and smiles at him. Afterwards, he takes the jewelry and puts it back into the gift box. He then got off his bed and smurfed to his cupboard to put the box in for another someone he can smurf to.

"Maybe someday..." he said to himself.

Hefty smiles up to him and stood up from the bed and walks up to him. "You'll know when that special someone will come to you. I can feel it. It will happen."

"Heheh, you can feel it? ...Would be too smurfy if you'd be right."

"Oh no... I know it's gonna happen. You deserve so much better." Hefty smiled to him.

"Well, then I think I just have to believe you." Handy smiled back at him.

Hefty then walked a little closer to Handy and begins to hold him close and hugged him tenderly. Handy accepted the friendly embrace once more and hugged him back. He knew that Hefty would always be there for him like he would do for the same thing. Their friendship was so strong; they were more like brothers at heart since they always shared their interests to one another. While the strong Smurf hugged him a little longer, he looks up to the window and sees that the sun had already gone down and it was nearly night time. Handy notices too when he turned to look from his window.

"Getting late already, huh?" Handy said.

"Yeah... just about..." Hefty replied.

"Well, I think you should smurf back home then..."

"Yeah..." Hefty soon lets go of him and heads toward the door. Before he was about to leave, he turns back to him slightly. "Are... are you sure you'll be alright...?"

"I think I will... Thanks to you, bud." Handy smiled.

"Did you want me to spend a little more time with you before I smurf or...?"

"Nah, it's okay... you don't have to hang around here all night..." Handy responded and laughed a little.

"Ok... Well... if you need anything, you're more than welcome to smurf by my house anytime," Hefty offered.

"Thanks again, Hefty. You're a real true friend..."

"Right back at 'cha, buddy..." he smiled a little. "Well, I best be smurfin' on out."

"I think I'll smurf you tomorrow then, right?" Handy asked with a nod.

"Yeah..." Hefty nodded a little to him. He then opens the door before exiting his house and said one last thing to his closest friend. "G'night Handy..."

"Night, Hefty." Handy smiled a little.

After they had said their 'goodbyes' and 'goodnights', the muscular Smurf with the heart tattoo turns and walks out his mushroom house, closing the door behind him. The little blue engineer Smurf stood in the middle of the room for a while before he walked back to his bed and let himself fall onto it. He then starts to cry softly again, still feeling hurt and heart-broken from what the Smurfette had done to him earlier in the day.

Back outside of Handy's house, Hefty slowly walks away until his soft cries were being heard from inside again. He turns around and listens as his heart sank deep and felt tears form in his eyes once more. He felt deep inside that he wanted to go back in there to comfort Handy. However, he turned his head away again as tears streamed down and clenched his hands into a raging fist. His eyes turned angrily and seen Smurfette's mushroom house not too far from where he was standing. He soon begins to storm ferociously to her house and smurf her in her place for what she did to his best friend, Handy Smurf.

"That shallow little skank...!" he cussed angrily, making his way towards Smurfette's home.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback ends back to its present time~<strong>

"Oh... Poor Handy..." Ashli had said, sitting up with Farmer as she looked down on the bed sadly.

"Yeah... But good for him he finally found that one special Smurf he wants to be with..." Farmer smiled at her.

"And I'm grateful for the both of them now that they know how strongly they feel for each other." She smiled back to him and nodded.

Farmer nodded back and placed his hand on hers and said, "And I'm glad that I found my very special someone too..."

"Oh, Farmer... I feel the same way..."

The Farmer Smurf then embraced her tenderly and sighed happily.

"But... something still puzzles me for some reason about Hefty..."

"And what would that be?"

"I mean..." The dark-haired Smurfette began, "...if Hefty had loved Smurfette at the same time when Handy was in love with her, then... how come Hefty didn't let him know that he felt the same way too about her? I mean I know you weren't there when he went to his house, but... I wonder what ever happened between him and Handy that night... It must've been months before Shini and I came around at the end of summer last year..."

"Well, I think since Handy is his best friend, he didn't wanted to start a fight over Smurfette, in fear their friendship would break." The country Smurf answered. "That's why he supported him anyway, even if he was in love with her too. I guess their friendship always meant more to him than anything else..."

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Ashli agreed as she went further. "Friendship **is** more important than having to be in love with somesmurf. But it still makes me question as to why Hefty fell in love with him in the first place. Both Gutsy and Grouchy told us what Hefty told them when we were in Smurf Paradise that day... And from what I heard, that was when he had fallen in love with him that day. But... I think after what you just told me... I think Hefty had been in love with him longer before he knew how he truly felt about him. And I wasn't even around until late September when that incident happened between them."

"I can't tell you why or how he fell in love with him. I guess that's something he just knows by himself." Farmer said. "...Yeah, this all seemed to have started some long time ago... when things were still smurfy..."

"I guess you're right." Ashli said and sighed sadly as she turns her head away.

"Is something wrong?" Farmer asked, looking at her.

"Oh... No..." she responded looking back up to him. "I was just wondering how they're doing right now... I sure do miss them terribly."

"I miss them too..." Farmer said as he stroked her back a little. "But I bet they're doing just fine."

"As long as they have each other, nothing can smurf them from loving one another."

"It's impossible to stop two Smurfs from loving each other." He nodded.

Thereafter, Ashli looks up to him and smiled sweetly. Farmer smiled back at her and cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Then Ashli placed her hand gently on his hand while he continued to stroke her cheek and rubbed against his hand.

"Hmmm..." She started to blush.

"Oh Ashli..." Farmer began to sigh. "...Your eyes sparkle as much as the stars at night..."

"Farmer..." Ashli whispered as her eyes glistened. She then looks down at his body and his tight black shorts and looks back up to him. "You have no idea how smurfy you look right now..."

The country southerner in his corn-straw hat begins to blush and smile at the beautiful Smurfette, still gazing upon her purple sparkling eyes once more. And without a second thought, he kissed her lips, and strokes her cheek. The black, long-haired Smurfette sighs deeply and feels her heart racing stronger. Farmer holds her closer as his heart starts to race and deepens the kiss.

_"Hhnnn... nnnhh..."_ Ashli wrapped her arms gently around his neck and licks over his lips more passionately. Farmer begins to slip his tongue inside her mouth, exploring it with every tasteful, forbidden pleasure.

_"Hahh..."_

_"Ahhh... Hahh..."_ Ashli starts to pant a little as her heart races much faster and clenches her legs together tightly.

_"Nhh... Ashli..."_ Farmer then moves with his hand on her back under her nightgown, and starts stroking her soft, blue skin.

_"Ahhnn... Farmer... hah..."_

The little Smurfette begins to rubs her legs close together slowly and feels goose bumps from Farmer's sensational touch. He begins to pant as he moved with his hand down to her lower back.

_"Nnnhh..."_ Ashli moaned and then clenched her hands on his shoulders. _"Farmerrrr..."_

After a short amount of time had passed, Farmer starts to feel a stiff, hearing Ashli pant and moan. He then takes his hand off her back and presses her on the bed gently. The aroused countryman looked at her, panting and with his eyes hooded as Ashli looked up to him. She felt her heart pounding through her chest and flushed deeply as she panted.

_"Hahh... Ashli..."_ He husked as he goes to kiss her neck, panting more.

_"Oohhh... ahhh..."_ Ashli panted harder until she had felt a tingly feeling inside beginning to flow as she rubbed her legs more, feeling aroused.

Farmer looks at her with his face all flushed and with a bulge in his tight shorts. _"Hah..."_ He then moved with his hand down to his shorts, wanting to pull them off to reveal his strong 'smurf'. "Do... do you mind if I... _hahh..._"

Ashli panted stronger as she looks down to his shorts and sees the large bulge pressing through the black fabric. She begins to feel horny and released some of her juices through her panties from viewing his erect smurf. Then she looks back up to him with her face flushed darker than ever.

"I... I..." Her eyes turned back down to his smurf and slowly, but carefully, touched the tip of the base stretching through the black fabric.

_**"Nnhahhh...! Ashli...!"**_ Farmer moaned loud as he feels her gentle touch against himself. His face had flushed more and panted harder from the hot femme fatal touching him for the first time.

Ashli begins to caress it with her fingertip and looks back up to him. She then slid her hand lower and cupped his groins, feeling how hard and needy he was.

"You're... you're so hard and strong..." she spoke softly and moaned a little.

_"Hahhh..."_ Farmer then placed his hand on hers cupping his groins, pressing it more against his smurf.

_"Oh Farmer..." _Ashli chirred. Shecould feel her heart skip a couple of beats and breathed harder and louder. Soon she feels wet from the inside and starts to flow more. _"I..."_

Afterwards, Farmer takes his hand off hers as his heart races much faster and slowly slides with his hand under her nightgown, feeling her wet panties.

_"Nnnn...! Ahhh...!"_ Ashli gasped as she turns her head to the side, crying and panting louder. She then begins to spread her legs a little while Farmer slid with his finger carefully under her panties, breathing hard.

The young Smurfette with her long, smooth, ebony hair gasped harder and trembled a little from the countryman with his sensitive touch. _"Ahh...! Ahhhh...!"_ She cried louder and flows more from inside.

_"Shhh..."_ Farmer hushed softly to the Smurfette and gently strokes her cheek with his other hand. He then starts to enter her slowly with his forefinger, making her squirm more.

_"Mmmhh...!"_ Tears streamed down with her face beat red from blushing as her voice broke out. _"Farmer...!"_

Farmer wiped her tears away, snuggling up to her cheek and begins to finger her slowly and gently.

_"Hhhnnn... hahh..."_ Ashli spread her legs wider, panting and moaning, and feeling wetter and hornier.

_"Nhh..."_ The southerner Smurf kisses her lips passionately and continues to finger her at a normal pace.

_"Ohh... Ahh..."_ Ashli cried in a sexual bliss and kisses him deeper. _"Mmmh..."_

_"Mmhh..."_ Farmer then slips his tongue inside her mouth, panting harder.

As the kiss gotten deeper and more intimate, Ashli begins to taste his tongue and moaned. She had felt her _'smurfgina'_ wetter and hotter from him fingering her until she finally broke the kiss and panted. Farmer had looked down at her with hungry eyes as he goes to take his finger out of her and begins to pull off her panties. Ashli sat up and lets her red see-through robe fall gently from her arms showing off her red, sexy night dress.

"Oh God, Ashli... _hahh..._ you look so smurfy..." Farmer looked at her, feeling more aroused while he panted harder and stronger.

_"Oh honey..."_ Ashli then took her arms out of the sleeves of her robe as the thin spaghetti strap of her night dress dangled below pass her shoulder.

"_Mmm,_ let me help you..." he husked and hungrily pulls off her night dress slowly.

_"Nnnn..."_

The beautiful Smurfette had permitted him in smurfing her gown off. And for the first time in her life, she was seen naked with another Smurf. She puts her arms around herself, feeling a little embarrassed, but aroused at the same time and looks to him seductively.

Farmer smiles at her with his eyes hooded and whispers, _"You're so beautiful... ...hnnn..."_ He then quickly pulls off his shorts to finally release his fully aroused smurf. _"Ahh..."_

_"Oh my..."_ Ashli cooed when she looked down at his smurf for the first time. Noticing how large and thick it was; it made her breath quicken and her heart race. She then looks down at herself and reveals her bare chest to him. Knowing that she was a full Smurfette herself, she didn't acquire breasts like the other Smurfettes, when she was once human over ninety years ago. She looks back up to him and begins to blush as Farmer held her chin up and looks into her eyes,

_"Ashli... I..."_ he said and breathes fast. _"...I want you..."_

"I..." Ashli began to breathe at the same pace as him. She had felt a little nervous and shaky about doing this for the first time, and losing her virginity to... a Smurf. "I'm scared... It's... my first time..."

The country-speaking Smurf then smiles a little at his lovely girl who was still feeling scared. "It's my first time too..." he said stroking her arm. "...but you don't have to be scared... I'll be gentle... And if you want me to stop, I will do so... because I don't want to hurt you..."

"Farmer..." Her eyes glistened as she listened to his sweet words. She starts to pant a little stronger and slid down, lying gently on the bed and looks up to him with her eyes hooded and blushes deeper. _"Please... hah... hah... take me..."_ She spreads her legs wider and rubs her hands down her thighs after she pleaded for her Farmer Smurf to take her in.

Farmer then hovers on top of her, panting fast. He looks deep into her eyes as he begins to enter her slowly. _"Hahhh..."_

_"Nnnh...!"_ Ashli had placed her hands on his chest and spread out her legs all the way for him. _"Hahh..."_

_"Ahww..."_ He made his way deeper inside her, very carefully as Ashli began to smile a little and presses up against him a bit.

_"Mmmm..."_ She can feel her inner walls being stimulated from him smurfing deeper as her face beat red.

Farmer then kisses her lips as he slowly begins to thrust insider her. _"Mhhh..."_

Ashli moaned and chirred, feeling the sensations of him going in and out of her at a steady pace. Farmer stroked through her hair and moaned, kissing her deeper.

_"Hmmm..."_ The petite Smurfette slipped her tongue inside and tastes his mouth once more. Then she starts to push upwards to him thrusting at the same pace he was smurfing.

_"Hnnhh..."_ The hard-working countryman thrusts at a normal pace and licked over her tongue. _"Hah..."_

_"Hhnnn... Farmer..."_ Ashli moaned and panted harder.

_"Ashli... Huhh..."_ Farmer kisses her deeper as his salvia mixes with hers.

Ashli swallows in his saliva and kisses him more with lust. _"Ahh..."_

Farmer begins to thrust a bit faster inside her, panting harder. _"Hahh... hah..."_

_"Ohh... ahh... Oh yeah..."_ Ashli moaned sexually and soon thrusts up more at the same pace as Farmer. _"You feel so good... hahh..."_ Then she wraps her arms hastily around his neck, feeling the hot rush flowing all over inside her body.

_"Mhhh... I'm glad... ahh..."_ He smiles at her and begins to sweat.

_"Ohh... hah... Farmer... Hahhh..."_ Ashli then thrusts up a little faster, feeling hotter and aroused. She could feel her heart racing from the intense movements as Farmer thrusts harder and deeper, moaning louder, and his heart racing fast.

_"Nhahh... Ashli...! Hahh..."_

The long, black-haired Smurfette panted faster and pushes faster, holding him tightly. _"Oh baby...! Ahh...!"_

_"Haa... hah...!"_ Farmer soon thrusts at full speed, feeling close to his climax as he smurfed her hard and good. _"Oh God, Ashli...!"_

_"Farmer...! Hahh... I... ahh... I..."_ Ashli also was feeling close to her release. _"Please...!"_ She cried breathing harder and faster, moaning louder.

_"Ahhnn...! Let it out, honey...! Ahh...!"_ Farmer cried, panting very fast as his heart pounded hard.

_"Ahhh...! Ahhhh...! Farmer...! Ahhh... Farmer...!"_ After she couldn't hold it in much longer, she finally comes from inside and cried loudly. _**"AHHHH! FARMER!"**_

_"Hahhh...! Hah... Ashli...!"_ Farmer moaned louder and cries as he also comes inside her long and hard. _**"ASHLI! AHHHW! Ashli...! Haaahh...!"**_

_"Nhhaahh...! Hahh...hah...Oh Farmer..."_

Ashli begins to pant really fast and slumped to the bed with her arms letting go of him. She looked up to him, still panting and her face colored with blush.

_"Hahh..."_ The farmer smiled at her, still panting until he collapses on top of her. "_Mhh..._ I love you..." he spoke softly, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too..." Ashli sighed happily. She then embraces him and gently snuggles up to his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. "Hmmm..."

Farmer soon takes his smurf out of her slowly and said, "Ohh... my sweet angel..." He strokes gently through her hair and lets out a deep, long sigh.

"Mmmm...You're so handsome..." Ashli said, nuzzling closer and placed her hand on his chest. "And your heart sounds so soothing..."

"...And it beats only for you..." he replied, holding her close and let her listen to his heart.

_"Farmer..."_ she whispered, blushing more and smiled. _"You're so sweet..."_

The Smurf in the corn-straw hat then held her head up and looks at her. He kisses her lips tenderly as the little Smurfette giggled and looks up at him with her eyes sparkling.

"I think I won't ever let you go anymore..." Farmer said, chuckling a bit and strokes the back of her head.

Ashli laughs a little bit and wrapped her arms around his slender waist, nuzzling up to his chin. He smiled and kissed her golden star-like birthmark on her forehead and cuddled sweetly with his one and only true love. Everything seemed just perfect for the newly smurfy couple after they had their first experience with one another. As Ashli rested and cuddled close to her Smurf, she thought of something that was on her mind, and felt she really needed to smurf it off her chest.

"Umm...Farmer...?" She asked as she looks up to him.

"Yes...?" He responded looking down to her.

"Those shorts..." she began as she turns her head down away from him and blushes. "...I lied..."

"...Um..." he blinked. "...You lied...?"

"...I... I didn't really smurf them accidentally from Tailor... Ashli continues and looks back up to him, blushing more and smiling. "I... I asked him to smurf a pair... just for you..."

Soon after, Farmer became surprised as he heard what she had just said. "Wha-... you... For me?" He started to blush, feeling confused. "But..."

"When you told me that day you had fallen in love with me... I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since." Ashli started to speak. "I felt so hurt wondering as of why you would consider yourself not as smurfy as any other Smurf. My heart broke for you when you left my house that day. And I couldn't even bear tell a soul of how I felt afterwards... Except for Shini, since she is my friend and sister. That's why I kept myself from talking to anysmurf of how the way I've been acting. But seeing you... after all the hard work you smurf for the entire village, I wanted to talk to you so badly about what happened. But I felt so scared... I thought you would never like me anymore... And... that's why I wanted to do something special to let you know how smurfy you are to me... You may not wear the finest attire like the others do, and you may not be as perfect and clean like the rest of us considering you're a hard worker. But... there is one thing that does make you very special..."

Then she placed her hand on his beating heart as she went on. "...And it's what you smurf from the heart. You've always had a good heart Farmer... and you would always wear it on your sleeve. I sure know Hefty does too, and he wears it literally!" She giggled. "But seriously, despite of saying that you don't find yourself the way the others are; in my eyes, you mean a whole lot more than how you feel. And that's why... I love you. I love you, Farmer Smurf." After she had finished, she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

After listening to what she had said, Farmer's eyes widened and couldn't believe his ears and didn't know what to say. He was deeply mesmerized by her true words when she had meant every word of it. His heart began to beat faster again and felt tears forming in his eyes.

"... Ashli..."

He then holds her really tight and begins to cry softly after what she said to him.

"Oh sweetheart..." Ashli softly spoke and places her other hand on his cheek. "_Shh shh..._ it's okay..." She wiped some of his tears away while he held her tight, until he smiles at her a bit, but still crying.

"So you've planned all this, huh...?"

Ashli nodded slightly as 'yes' for an answer. "I wanted it to be special... Oh! Look inside the top drawer of my nightstand. There's something in there you might recognize."

"...Mh...?" Feeling a bit curious, he lets go of her and sat up as he reaches for the top drawer of her nightstand and opens it up. He seen inside there was a crinkled piece of paper and then took it out. Once he seen the familiar writing on the paper, he blushed and gasped a little realizing what it was.

"M-my poem..!"

"Mmmhmm..." she smiled. "Would you... like to read it to me...?"

Farmer looks back at her and blushes more. "Um..." Without another thought, he cleared his throat and starts to read his poem he had written to her.

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to tell you, but I guess I'm too shy,<em>

_The following words and I don't lie._

_So I'll write this poem to show you how I feel,_

_And you can see that this is for real._

_Every time I see your pretty face,_

_I can feel how my heart starts to race._

_Your beautiful eyes, they shine so bright,_

_They sparkle as much as the stars at night._

_When I see your hair blowing in the warm summer breeze,_

_I can't help but start to freeze._

_You are so sweet, you are so kind,_

_I just can't get you out of my mind._

_I felt like I needed to get this off my chest,_

_Even if this poem maybe wasn't the best._

_I just wanted to tell you that it is true:_

_Ashli Smurf, I love you._

* * *

><p>After he read his poem, Ashli smiled up to him and placed a hand to her own beating heart and said, "When I read it for the first time, after you had smurfed it away... I just couldn't let it go to waste and kept it as a keepsake, hoping one day, you would read it to me. It really touched my heart."<p>

The country Smurf could feel his heart beating stronger again and looked at her. "I... I smurfed it away right after I wrote it, because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way for me as I do for you anyway..."

"But I do, sweetheart." Ashli replied and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I truly mean it. I followed my heart knowing that I would find that special someone who would love me back. And it was you all along. And Hefty helped me made that a reality for both you and me, thanks to him."

Farmer then embraced her tightly, still holding the poem in his hand. "Oh Ashli... You don't know how happy I am right now..."

"Mmmm... You've made me the luckiest girl there is around." She said, cuddling up close to his chest and sighed. "I love you Farmer."

"I love you too, Ashli."He replied softly as he rested his head on hers and closes his eyes. "With all of my heart."

"I just wish Hefty and Handy had seen us together..." Ashli said, closing her eyes as well. "They would've been so happy for us..."

"Mhmm... They will see us together soon enough... When everything will turn to normal again and they finally can come back home..."

"If only... Papa would allow them to come back..."

"Somehow I know he will... I feel that he misses them as much as we do. He just doesn't show it..."

"Let's just pray he still cares for them just as much as we all do. Until then... we just have to wait it out." Ashli said and looked up to him.

Farmer looks down to her and nodded in agreement and cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "We'll get through this somehow until then..."

Ashli had then smiled a little at him and placed her hand on his stroking hand. "I need you right now..." She whispered.

"...I promise... I'll always be there for you whenever you need me." Farmer said, smiling back at her.

The little Smurfette soon moved her head up towards him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

_"Mhh..."_ The handsome blue countryman accepted the kiss and sighed as he held her close and stroked through her hair.

"Hmmm... Farmer? I'm feeling a little... 'smurfy'..." Ashli blushed and smiled and started to giggle.

"Oh? Hehe..." Farmer chuckled and puts the poem he was still holding back into the nightstand. He then pressed Ashli gently back on the bed and looked into her eyes with a seductive smile. "Well, I guess we're going to have a little more fun then, hm?"

All she could do was giggle and blush deeply. Ashli had felt her heart starting to race again until she said, "It felt so good the first time; I want you more than ever..."

"Hmmm, same here..." Farmer Smurf spoke one last time as he blushed and begins to kiss her passionately.

Ashli then pulls him down and deepens the kiss and continued on with their everlasting love. The weather outside was still stormy from the rain that had finally came while Farmer began to smurf Ashli once more, making her moan with forbidden pleasure.

_"Mmmm... Oh Farmer..."_


	20. What have I done?

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 20. What have I done...?**

* * *

><p><strong>~DreamFlashback Sequence~**

"SMURFETTE!" Hefty had shouted banging on her door loudly. "Smurfette, open this door right now!"

"Oh smurf, what is it?" Smurfette called from inside. "Who is there?"

"It's me! Who else?" The strong Smurf bellowed angrily. "Now open up or I'll smurf this down!"

"...Hefty..?" She said opening the door slowly, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What in the smurf happened today with you and Handy? Don't you realize how hurt he is right now because of you? You broke his heart!"

"I just don't love him..! I told him that I was sorry!"

"But you didn't even bother openin' your gift he smurfed so hard on! How could you do that to him?"

"Even if I had opened it, I couldn't have accepted it!"

"You know what...?" The big Smurf began, "This is probably why there aren't any other girls like you who don't even exist! Ever since you came to our village years ago by Gargamel, all you ever done was smurf with everysmurf's heart and crushed it as if it meant nothing to you! Just like Handy's! After all that he's done for you... He built you your own house, he helped smurf you back to health when you were sick one time, and he even smurfed half the night makin' sure you were ok after the last couple of nightmares you had about Gargamel gettin' back at ya for betraying him! And I was there too to help! And what does he get in return? A shattered heart and you made him cry!"

"Yes, he may have done all that for me." The Smurfette admitted. "But I just don't have any feelings for him!"

"And to believe I had the same feelings for you! But that's not gonna happen to me! After what you've done, I have no prior to feel for you the way all the other Smurfs do anymore! Especially havin' to hurt my one and only best friend!"

Hefty was so angered and stressed all at once while he argued with the only Smurfette in the village. He was so shook up from his uproar for everything that happened when Handy had told him everything. Before he could say anything else, the Smurfette pressed her forefinger on his lips, so he would not say another word. Everything was still for just a moment until she looked into his eyes. Then she removed her finger and had given him a quick, gentle kiss on his blue, soft lips. After she had kissed him for the first time ever, Hefty's eyes widened and was in mere shock all at once while he stood there and just stared at her.

"Wh-what? S-Smurfette...?" he stuttered.

"...The reason why I don't have feelings for Handy or any of the other Smurfs is because my heart beats for you, Hefty Smurf..." The Smurfette had spoken softly to the blue stud.

"But... I thought you... I..."

Hefty was lost on his words and began to breathe a little uneasy. He could not believe what had just happened while he still looked at the beautiful maiden with the long golden tresses. After a minute or two, he looked to the ground and placed his hand on his head, feeling very strange, and yet very confused.

"You thought what?" Smurfette asked, looking at him and smiled a little.

"T-this is all so very sudden..." The muscled Smurf began as he shook his head, still confused. "I can't believe it...!"

"Hefty, I had feelings for you since like forever." Smurfette continued, "None of the Smurfs in the village are as smurfy as you are..."

"But... but why...?" Hefty said as he looks back up to her.

"I've been saved by you so many times already when I was in danger." She began, "You're so strong and brave... You're like the best and most handsome Smurf around..."

"Smurfette..." he spoke softly, "I-I-I don't know what to say... I didn't know..."

"Are you confused now?" Smurfette giggled. "I'm sorry."

The strong Smurf soon begins to have mixed feelings and breathed more uneasily. He thought about everything that had happened and thought about his best friend. He knew that he and Handy both loved Smurfette, but he never realized that she had feelings for him this whole time. It was too much to bear when he thought about his close friendship with the mechanic and the talk he had with him earlier in the evening at his house. He had to choose whether it was the right thing to let her down gently or...

"I... I think I should go..." Hefty had said.

"Aww... you want to go already...?" Smurfette asked, feeling a little sad.

"I..." Then he turned his head and looks towards Handy's place far from where he and the Smurfette were standing. "I'm not too sure if I'm ready for this..."

"Ohhh... I understand..." she replied, accepting the answer. "Well, you can think about it..."

Hefty then turns back to her and sighed deeply, still feeling pretty stupid and skeptical what he should do now.

"...Is something wrong...?" Smurfette asked, looking worriedly at him.

"Smurfette..." Hefty began to speak as he took a hold of her hands. "I have always loved you since the day I first smurfed and took you to our village..." He then puts his head down and sighed as he continued. "But... something has changed inside me I can't even explain to you. Everything... feels so strange now that I think about it."

"Something... changed..?..." Smurfette asked confusingly. "I... I guess you just need a bit more time to think about it..."

"Yeah... You're probably right..."

"Well, I think I better let you go then..." she smiled a little at the muscle-bound Smurf.

Hefty soon looks at her one more time before leaving as he turned and walked a couple steps away from her house. As he left her before she smurfed back into her home, something hit him and had ran back to her all of a sudden.

"Hn?" Smurfette turned and looked back to him with a questioning look.

Hefty's face was beat red as he blushed deeply. He begins to breathe heavy and stared at her blank in the face. Before he knew it, he couldn't help but feel he needed to get closer to her. So he walks up closer as he felt his heart beginning to race. Smurfette looked deep into his dark-blue eyes while he was walking closer. The big, masculine Smurf didn't know what to do next as he gazed upon her beautiful crystal blue eyes, shining in the moonlight.

_"Smurfette..."_ he husked softly and blushed very deeper.

_"Oh, Hefty..."_ The astonishing beauty spoke back as she takes a hold of his hands.

Hefty had then started to breathe harder and swallowed hard as he looked deep upon her beauty and her eyes, still sparkling bright. His heart raced much faster until Smurfette gently placed one hand on his big, strong chest, feeling his heart beat stronger than ever. With his free hand, Hefty wrapped his hand and arm around the Smurfette's petite waist and pulled her closer to him. His breath quickened and had started to pant fast. He then closed his eyes and slowly but surely, drew his head closer to Smurfette's as he was just about to kiss her. Her sweet, soft lips pursed a little when she too closed her eyes, feeling her heart racing as smurfy as his. Hefty couldn't think straight anymore and had forgotten everything around him. He even forgot everything that happened when he had seen his friend earlier from what started all this. Then suddenly, as Hefty was now close to kissing Smurfette...

* * *

><p><strong>~DreamFlashback Ends~**

***GASP!* **

...He had woken up from his dream and panted fast. He quickly turned his head to Handy, who had been asleep late in the night. The buffed Smurf soon controls his breathing a bit and sighed, slumping back into the bed with his hand on his head. He then turns back to Handy, who was still fast asleep. Hefty looked to him and began to feel very strange, yet a little relieved that he had woken from his nightmare that almost seemed too real. After glancing at the little mechanic for a brief minute, he took a deep long breath and cuddled Handy up to him close, making sure he and himself were alright.

Handy smiled as he dreamt and felt Hefty cuddling up to him. Hefty had looked down at him worriedly while he slept. Then he began to stroke his back a little and nuzzled his head against his, sighing sadly. Soon after, Handy slowly begins to open his eyes and yawned a little. He looked up to him until the strong Smurf looked down upon him and smiled a little bit. Hefty then kissed him gently on his forehead while the little blue inventor smiled back at him, but still feeling tired.

"Why are you awake...?" Handy asked groggily.

"Had a bad dream..." Hefty replied holding him closer, but gentle so he wouldn't hurt him.

It had been at least a couple of weeks after Handy's incident with Hefty's weights toppling over him while he was smurfing a shelf for some of his equipment. And summer was almost over now that it was getting close to the next season. But summer rolled on as it was nearing the end of August. It seemed the seasons have smurfed on by like it was only yesterday...

"Aww..." the little Smurf spoke as he cuddled the big Smurf "...what was it about?"

Hefty had remembered what he had dreamt about and surely didn't want to tell Handy the truth. He felt if he did tell him, it would probably make the mechanic upset and angry at him. Or even worse... But he made up a lie and went along with it so Handy wouldn't think otherwise.

"I can't remember..." the muscled Smurf began. "All I can remember was that I had lost you before I woke up from my dream."

"Oh, Hefty..."

Handy placed his hand on Hefty's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He rubbed his nose against his as Hefty then hastily holds him tighter and rested his head on Handy's. But with the engineer's bruises still healing, he gave out a small cry from the strongman holding him too tight.

"Ahh...! Not so tight..."

"Oh...! Sorry, babe." Hefty said as he lets him looser.

Handy then laid his arms around him and stroked his back gently and said. "...It was only a dream, honey... you won't ever lose me, I promise you..."

The blue athletic Smurf felt the soft touches from Handy stroking his back ever so smoothly. He then caressed his lover's cheek gently with his hand as he closed his eyes and remembered and thought about the dream he had about Smurfette back from the past. He didn't want to keep that away from the clever Smurf forever, but it was nearly too soon to even tell him what happened that night a year ago.

"Handy?" Hefty sighed.

"Yes..?" Handy looked at him.

The Smurf with the heart tattoo on his left arm had turned and looked down at him, gazing into his eyes as he spoke. "Will you still love me... even though I have done some wrong in the past that considered anything between us...?"

"Of course I will love you, but... what do you mean?" Handy had asked curiously.

"I just... I just don't want anything to come between us." Hefty said. "And... I just want to be sure you'd still love me."

"Hefty... I will always love you, no matter what..." the mechanic said, truthfully.

"You will...?" Hefty asked as his eyes glistened.

The innocent little inventor smiled a little at him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "...Would I ever lie to you?"

Would he ever lie to him? What about Hefty? Now that Handy would never do anything to hurt him, Hefty started to feel guilty for lying, knowing his love would **never** lie to him. But, he just went along with it, still feeling a burden in his heart as he replied to his lover.

"Of course not... And I would never lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't..." Handy said, taking a hold of his hand.

Hefty then looks deep into his eyes while the moon had shined bright through the window. He gazed upon his beautiful blue eyes while he held his hand tight in his.

"How are you feelin' right now?" he asked, wondering if his injuries were doing better.

"Better already, even if it still hurts sometimes..." Handy replied, still feeling a little sore. "But I always feel good when you're near me..."

He then cuddled up to him lovingly as Hefty begins to smile a little at him, knowing that he was doing better. "Hopefully soon, you'll be able to smurf back on your feet in no time." Hefty spoke positively.

"Mmhmm..."

Then the small mechanic smiled and slowly begins to close his eyes as he fell back asleep when he couldn't stay up any longer. The body building Smurf let him lay on his chest before he too fell back asleep. He pressed his hand gently around Handy's small waist and the other on the back of his head and exhaled deeply, while his heart felt content to every beat Handy listened to.

"G'night babe." Hefty spoke one last time, "Sleep well..."

* * *

><p>He soon closes his eyes and finally fell asleep once more, hoping he would have a better dream with just him and his beautiful partner together, heart to heart.<p>

The next day, the sun had broken through from the window while Handy had been lying in bed, still cuddled up to Hefty from last night. As the sun shined upon on his gentle face, he begins to wake up slowly. Hefty was still holding him in his embrace as he slept soundly, breathing through his broad chest. The little Smurf then looked up to him and smiled. While Hefty was fast asleep, Handy kissed his cheek to wake him up. The strong muscleman begins to open his eyes slowly and woke up, seeing Handy still in his embrace from last night.

"Hey, hon... " he said smiling softly.

"Good morning, dear..." Handy said and snuggles up to his cheek.

"How'd ya sleep?" Hefty asked and cuddles him closer.

"Pretty good." The mechanic replied, happily. "I hope you didn't have any nightmares again?"

"Not that I can remember, but everything else seemed peaceful after that." The massive Smurf replied looking to him and gazed into his sweet-loving face.

"That's good to hear..." Handy smiled sweetly at him and kissed his nose.

Hefty then chuckled a bit until he asked him, "Feelin' any better today?"

"A little bit..." he nodded.

"Do ya think you'll be able to have the strength to get up?"

"Well, I could try it." Handy smiled.

"You think you're ready? Do you wanna go for it?" Hefty asked him holding his hands in his.

"As I said, I can try it." Handy giggled. "And if I'm not able to, I'll just stay in bed a little longer."

"All right then."

The muscular Smurf smiled sweetly at him as he got himself up from the bed and picked the slender Smurf up in his strong arms. Handy laid his arms around his neck and carefully put his feet on the floor and tries to stand for the first time in weeks.

"Baby steps, hon..." Hefty assured him. "Wouldn't want ya to strain yourself..."

Handy soon begins to stand on both of his feet, with his arms still locked around Hefty. He then let loose of him slowly and tries to walk a few steps. Hefty looked to him as he held on to his back to make sure Handy was able to maintain some balance before letting him go completely. The little thinker with the visor on his white hat was still a bit unsteady on his feet, but he was able to walk little steps, very carefully.

_'Please Handy...' _Hefty had spoken in his mind._ 'I know you can do it... Let me be your strength...'_

He then finally let's goes of him, but stays close to make sure he wouldn't fall. The mechanic in the blue-denim overalls continued to walk alone, taking in little steps until he begins to smile.

"It works... It works..!"

Hefty smiles happily and cried out, "Yes! I knew you would smurf it!"

Handy then turned his head and smiled at him as he reached for the bedroom wall to lean on it.

"Oh, Handy..." Hefty said as he walks up to him and hugs him close, "Thank smurfness you're better..."

"It's still a little hard to walk, though." Handy giggled.

"Don't worry... I'll do whatever I can to help you get stronger every day." Hefty replied as he looked to him and cupped his cheek. "This is very good progress you're makin'. And I'm very proud of ya for it because I'll always be there right by your side, no matter what happens. _I will be there for you..._"

"Thank you Hefty..." Handy said, holding him tight and cuddled him close. "I love you so much..."

"And I love you... _And only you..._"

The handsome Smurf then began to stroke his back gently and caressed his temples with his thumb. The slightly slender Smurf looked into his eyes and smiled as he then kissed his lips softly. Hefty soon kisses him in return and continues to rub his back before going lower with his hand to rub it more sensually. He felt his heart beat in rhythm with his big, broad chest pressed against Handy and let out a deep sigh. Handy could feel Hefty's heart as his also started to beat in the same rhythm and stroked his back.

"Oh, Handy..." Hefty cooed softly, feeling goose bumps all over his body from Handy's touches.

The little engineer giggled and continued stroking his back as he then licks over Hefty's lips. The strongman blushed and smiled at him as he nuzzled his head to his before he began to kiss him and rubbed lower to Handy's tail.

_"Mhh..."_

Handy begins to waggle his tail and blushed as he kissed him deeper. Hefty then slid his tongue inside his mouth and licked over his tongue, frenching him. Afterwards, he bent Handy over a little bit and kisses him more passionately. He rubbed his tail a little more before he held Handy's grip back to his slender waist and took a hold of his hand. Handy then tasted the muscleman's tongue and started to pant as he blushed deeper.

_"Hahh..."_ Hefty kisses him deeper while he held him closer in his embrace.

Handy licked over his tongue with more passion as saliva started to drizzle down their mouths until Hefty suddenly breaks off the kiss. He panted a little hard as his heart raced with his face completely flushed deep purple.

_"Handy..."_ Hefty husked lowly with lust in his eyes. _"I've missed you so much..."_

_"Oh, Hefty..."_ Handy spoke lovingly as he looked deep into his eyes and held him tight.

Hefty's eyes hooded over and looked into his eyes as well. He panted a little faster, feeling his heart skipping a few beats from the passion he had missed so much. The smart little mechanic soon smiled at him and placed his hand on Hefty's beating heart, while his other arm was still wrapped around him. The masculine blue stud smiled sensually at him as he panted, feeling Handy's warm hand pressed against his strong, broad chest. Handy had gazed into his dark-blue eyes a little longer until he began to feel some aches in his legs again.

"Ahh...!" he cried as he held him really tight. "Ouch, ouch...!"

"Handy!" Hefty cried after he snapped out from his daze. He pulled him up quickly and brought him back to the bed as he rubbed his legs a bit to ease the pain from affecting him more.. "Oh, Handy... I'm so sorry..."

"Looks like I'm not able to stand for a very long time yet..." Handy said, looking at him and smiles a little.

"Don't worry, baby..." Hefty said, still soothing him. "You'll be able to smurf back on your feet 100% in no time. But I think you should still stay in bed until you're ready. In the meantime, is there anythin' I can get you? You must be hungry."

Handy then nodded slightly and starts to think. "Hmmm... could you maybe smurf us up some waffles for breakfast?"

"Of course." He smiled. "Anythin' for you, sweetheart." Hefty then kisses him on the lips. "I love ya..."

"I love you too..." Handy replied, smiling back at him.

Before he headed out of the bedroom, Hefty pulled up the blankets and let Handy feel more relaxed and rested as he begins to fall back a sleep for a little while longer. The blue stud smiled and soon left to go into the kitchen. But before he had reached there while passing through the living area, he heard a tap coming from the window. He turns around and sees that Shini's bird had finally recovered from his illness and sent another letter from the Smurfs back at home. Hefty walked over to the front and opened the window to let the little blue smurfberry bird in.

"Hey there, Wolke." He said happily, seeing the bird chirping with glee. "I see you're doin' much better than last time we haven't smurfed ya."

Wolke chirped more happily as Hefty picked him up in his hands and placed him on the table in the dining area and petted his head gently with his hand.

"Now I wonder who smurfed to us this time?" he wondered. "It's been so long after Shini smurfed us a letter without ya. We weren't able to right back since you weren't here. I sure hope everything's okay back at the village..."

The smurfberry bird looked up to the strong Smurf and chirped with more excitement while he flapped his small wings for Hefty to open the letter.

"Alright, alright." Hefty chuckled. "I'll open it up to see what's been smurfin'."

Then he carefully undoes the string with the letter tied to the little blue bird's leg and opened up the letter to see who it was from. As Hefty read the first part to see who wrote to them, he begins to smile and laugh a little.

"Well, what'd ya know...? Grouchy of all Smurfs..." he chuckled lightly as he starts reading the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guys!<em>

_Man... I hate writing letters! But since you two are my best buds, I'll make an exception. I bet you're probably wondering what's been happening back at the village. Well, to make this story short, it finally happened! We got rain! And all of us, including the others are smurfily thrilled now that the drought is over! I don't know how long it's been since we last smurfed a shower, but it's great to finally have the fields with fresh greens and food again. I know Greedy is twice as happy knowing him, hahaha! Well, anyway, not only everyone is happy; Farmer, if the others had told you the last time they smurfed you, is more than happy. Turns out that he had fallen in love with Ashli for quite some time now. And Ashli had been feeling the same way about him too! I don't know why he or she never told us about it, but I guess they were too afraid to think that one or the other wouldn't love them back. If only you two could see them now... they actually do make a smurfy couple. And I hate to say this, but I'm happy for the both of them. Oh, speaking of... Hefty? Ashli wants to thank you so much for helping her find her true love. She said she followed and listened to her heart, just like you said to her when we came to smurf you and Handy. She couldn't be any more smurfier if it hadn't been for you. And Farmer is truly happy now that he has Ashli to make her life meaningful and whole. And she also says that she wishes you two the best of luck together and hopes you can finally come home. Well, nothing else has happened since then, but some of the Smurfs are beginning to feel that they miss you. I don't know about Papa though, but he hasn't really been feeling all too smurfy lately. Sometimes, he would just stay in his house and won't come out. I'm thinking he's starting to realize that he made a terrible mistake in smurfing you guys away. But, he won't talk to anysmurf about it. And as for Smurfette... God, she's still hasn't gotten over it! I mean, come on! Ashli managed to get over it and found her special someone, but Smurfette...? Geez, she such a drama queen! And above that, I'm starting to hate the way she's become after she found out about you. Just the other day, I had a huge argument with her, and she still didn't care! If only she were more like Ashli and Shini... At least they're not as selfish and spoiled as she is. Well, I really hope she comes to her senses sometime soon. Just because she was the only female back then, doesn't give her the right to get everything she wants. She's just jealous. And her attitude is starting to get WAY too out of hand if you ask me. Oh well... I hate to say 'Goodbye' to you guys, but we hope you'll be able to smurf back to us real soon! Take care!_

_Your good pal,_

_Grouchy Smurf._

* * *

><p>After he finished reading the letter, Hefty's face frowned and gave out a long sigh. He turned to the bird who looked up at him a bit confused until he spoke.<p>

"Well... The village finally got some rain, and Ashli has moved on and fell in love. But..."

He turned his head away again and sighed as he thought about why Smurfette still has not gotten over him and Handy being together.

"Oh, Smurfette..." Hefty said sadly until he leaned against the table with his palm burying his face. He soon thought about that dream and flashback he had last night when he smurfed to Smurfette's the night she rejected Handy. He couldn't believe that everything on his mind had come back to him that year before his heart belonged to his best friend months later.

He had thought of the outcome whether or not he should tell Handy what happened that night after he came to his house. And to why he went to Smurfette's to tell her why she hurt him so much. He soon regretted to have ever gone to her place that night. He should've just gone back to Handy after he heard him cry again. Not only he regretted going to her, but something else had happened when he went back to her the second time before he was about to leave. And that made his heart break for having to feel he had betrayed his only true friend, and lover all at once.

"What have I done...?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, back at the village, Vanity Smurf had been over the Smurfette's house that same morning. Smurfette was sitting by her vanity set in the mirror while Vanity brushed through her long, golden locks. She became a bit discouraged while she had some things smurfing on her mind and felt rather depressed. As the pretty boy Smurf brushed her hair more, he looks to Smurfette in the mirror, seeing the sad look upon her beautiful face.<p>

"Smurfette, darling," he started to speak. "Is there anything the matter?"

"Ohh..!" She reacted quickly and looks at him in the mirror. "...No, everything is fine..."

"Are you sure now...? Because you look rather tense, and that's not very good for your complexion."

"It's nothing, really...!" She replied, smiling a little at him.

"It's Hefty, isn't it?" he asked, feeling concerned.

All Smurfette could do was look away and said nothing. Vanity of all Smurfs stopped brushing through her hair and tried to reason with her as he spoke.

"Look, dearie. I know it's hard for you to let go, but it's been too long since you last seen him. That was almost four months ago. Don't tell me that's still bothering you...? You can't let it suppress you forever; it's not good for your health. I think it's about time that you should just let it go. You can do so much better than that stubborn, muscle-head, buffoon. He just doesn't know what he is missing out on. It's a shame he can't be here after all you've went through. And to believe **he** was in love with you until he ended up falling for his best friend? How dreadfully dull and the nerve of that back-stabbing Smurf!"

"I still don't know why it had to be Handy of all Smurfs..!" Smurfette soon spoke and sighed. "...As if I wasn't good enough or something..."

"Oh, Smurfette..." Vanity began as he knelt down beside her, holding her hands and looked to her. "I know this is very hard for you right now, but you still got me. Who cares about them? They're never coming back because they're too afraid that Papa will smurf something drastic and punish them for their sinful errors. But I guess banishment was one of the other options until they decided to flee before taking the risk in getting caught."

The Smurf with the lovely yellow flower in his hat sighed while he looked up to her and placed his hand on the Smurfette's soft cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "If only we all had known sooner what they have been up to, maybe Papa would've gone a little easy and just banished Hefty and left Handy back here."

"Yeah, and what would've happened then?" Smurfette questioned looking down at him. "Hefty still would be gone and maybe would've never come back to the village..."

"Because Papa would never let him return to what he's done to you and for everyone else. But Handy; knowing him, smurfed along with him. And we need him! Nothing has been done smurfily without his presence since he's the only Smurf who can smurf things right."

"But he won't come back without Hefty..." The Smurfette felt discouraged.

"Maybe he will and maybe he won't," Vanity reconsidered. "But the Smurfs can really use his help around here. It's just not the same without our little construction Smurf around. And the Smurfs can do just fine without Hefty. He can be very rude and such a nuisance just because he's the strongest Smurf there is."

"Could you stop talking about him like that?"

Vanity's eyes widened and didn't dare to speak another word about the body building Smurf, knowing that Smurfette had loved him long ago. He looked to her with his eyes burrowed and put his head down, shamelessly for making her feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." He apologized. "I just don't want to see you hurt and upset like this. It hurts me more seeing you feel this way..."

"It's okay..." she sighed. "I know I should forget about him... but I just can't..."

"It may take a while for you to forget him," the metrosexual Smurf continued while he stroked her cheek more. "But you do have many other options to choose. What about me?"

"Oh Vanity..." She looks at him and begins to smile a little. "...you're so sweet..."

Vanity smiles back and hugged her in his embrace as he begins to stroke through her long golden hair.

"At least you're always there for me..." the Smurfette sighed.

"I'll always be there for you, dearie..." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you..." she said and smiled while she looked into his eyes as well.

"So... is there anything I can do for you to make you feel smurfier?"

"Well... why don't we both go outside and take a little walk through the village?"

"That sounds very smurfy." Vanity agreed as he stands back up and takes her hand in his. "Oop! Can't forget my hand mirror." He said until he grabbed his hand mirror from Smurfette's makeup station. "I don't know what I'd do without it..."

Smurfette smiled and giggled at him when she too stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She held on to his hand, tight and soon walks outside the door with him. They both had taken a little stroll around the village while they saw some of the Smurfs do their daily routines they usually do every day. Some of them were laughing and playing while some had done their chores. Smurfette and Vanity then walked a little further until they had come across Ashli helping out Farmer with harvesting some new crops thanks to the rain that had come weeks ago. Ashli was seen wearing a set of purple overalls with a white shirt underneath, covering her blue skin above the waist with her hair tied back in a pony without her hat on. She had her new outfit sewn by Tailor so she wouldn't have to wear a dress all the time and could help Farmer more easily with the gardening.

"Hmmm, looks like there's going to be plentiful food to last us for months now." Vanity spoke while he looked towards Farmer and Ashli working in the fields.

"Yeah, we are lucky we finally had rain some weeks ago." She agreed until she then looks to Ashli. She knew deep down that she still didn't want to talk to her after what happened months ago.

The black-haired Smurfette worked diligently as she placed some wheat and grains into one wagon while Farmer chucked some corn from the other side of the fields. After she got much of the harvested crops into the wagon, she wiped some of the excess sweat from her forehead and turned around until she notices Smurfette nearby along with Vanity. Smurfette suddenly seen that Ashli had noticed her as she looked away and took Vanity's hand.

" I... I think we've seen enough here." Smurfette reacted, feeling antsy to leave the area.

"What? What is it?" The vain Smurf asked confused.

"I'd like to go elsewhere now..." she said, turning to him.

"Okay, whatever you think it's best; we'll smurf somewhere else."

Vanity then began to turn as they both walked away from the fields while Smurfette looked back towards Ashli. A second later, she turned her head away again as they both left together somewhere else before anything else would get unsmurfy. After witnessing Smurfette's reaction, Ashli turned away to continue with her work until she saw Farmer come back putting the corn he had smurfed into another wagon. She smiled at the country farmer while she was still feeling a bit exhausted from working all morning with her new beau.

"Man, this is a whole lot of work!" She exclaimed as she fans herself with her hand. "No wonder you spend the entire day out here!"

"Hehehe! Well, it's what us farm boys do best around here!" Farmer chuckled. "But if yer feelin' tired, you can go smurf a little break if you like. You should freshin' up since this is going to be a long day out here."

Ashli groaned and couldn't believe there was much more work to get smurfed as she looked at all the fresh plants ready for harvest. "Why did I ever agree to do this...?"

"Because you're the only gal who wanted to help out, remember?" Farmer recalled. "And I believe not too long ago, I've been seein' that you've been taking a few shots at me while I did most of the work. Looks like some little lady is still all love-struck over a certain Smurf she's head-over-heels for..."

The farmer started to laugh until the little Smurfette with her long, black hair tied up blushed uncontrollably and stared at him with her face in embarrassment.

"But... but... it's so hard to smurf things around here with you having to look at me every time I'm trying to help you! You look so... how can I explain this...? You look so different whenever I'm with you..."

"What do you mean by that?" Farmer Smurf asked as he looked to her and gave her a coy, smolder with his eyes hooded.

"You see? That's it!" Ashli said, pointing at him. "Whenever you make that face, it just..."

"Yes...?" Farmer smiled more coyly with his brow ridged up.

Ashli couldn't say another word and stared blankly at the countryman with his formal wear of green overalls and his corn-straw hat. He then walked closer as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to his body. Her eyes glistened while she gazed upon his handsome face and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Farmer looked deep into her beautiful light-purple eyes while Ashli blushed more, feeling her heart beating strongly. Her breath started to quicken while she stared at him more until she begins to close her eyes and laid her head close to his chest. She smiled as she nuzzled her head close with Farmer embracing her tighter and sighed.

"Oh, Farmer..." she said softly to him. "You sure know how to win your way to my heart. It feels as if it was only yesterday when we were standing in this same spot and experienced our first kiss."

"And I remembered it wholeheartedly," Farmer replied, sighing happily. "It was the best thing that's ever happened. It was almost as if our love brought forth a miracle for us and for the entire village. And I reckon that's what happened when the rain finally broke in."

"Are you saying, you think it was our love that helped bring rain?" Ashli questioned and looked up to him.

"I believe so," he replied, smiling. "I know Papa Smurf wouldn't be able to smurf up anything to save us with his potions and magic. And I had already gone through that with him months ago. But I believe that there was a little magic in our love in which brought up the rain and saved us all from that terrible drought. And I am truly happy to say that I can finally work without any more problems along with the girl I have fallen in love with."

"Oh, Farmer..." Ashli smiled sweetly and felt her heart racing smurfily until she quickly planted a soft kiss on his tender lips.

The farmer reacted surprisingly from the sudden kiss she had given him and let out a deep sigh when he too felt his heart starting to race.

"Ei verbibbsch..." Farmer spoke in a low drawl.

"Hm?" Ashli questioned feeling confused. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing special..." Farmer chuckled and begins to stroke her back gently. "Just a little somethin' I learned from Shini..."

"Oh, that girl..." Ashli giggled. "She's got you into learning German as well!"

"Heheheh, I don't blame her! And Gutsy's been learning the works and still doesn't understand what she says half the time!"

Soon both Farmer and Ashli laughed together until they both stopped after a minute and gazed into each other's eyes. Afterwards, they closed their eyes as they drew their heads closer and shared a long passionate kiss as if they had fallen in love all over again the day they did. While they stood in the fields having their moment, the leader himself walked by alone until he notices them not too far from where he was. When he had seen Farmer and Ashli together, something had changed within him. He couldn't help but for the first time in months smiled as he seen them in each other's embrace. He looks from afar before they broke the kiss, interlacing hand-to-hand while they still gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well, I'll be..." Papa chuckled a bit. "Looks like Farmer is happy he can smurf in the fields without any trouble and has found love..."

The eldest Smurf then sighed as he continued, "I'm so glad I smurfed up that potion after all. I've never seen them so happy; who knows how long it's been. I just hope we'll be able to smurf up some more without the use of magic. It would be a shame if that were to happen again. If only..."

His face soon frowned as he turned away and looked up to the sky, staring at the clouds while the sun shined bright down on the village. He then took a deep sigh and thought about the two Smurfs he truly missed so much.

"...If only you two were still here... I miss you both dearly and wish you'd smurf back safe and sound. And I'm very sorry for ever driving you away because of..."

He paused for a brief moment and realized that Hefty and Handy truly loved each other, no matter what anysmurf would say about them otherwise. They had been in a relationship longer before he ever found out about them when they wanted to tell him about their commitment. And they would've hope that he would give them their blessing and still accepted them. Papa stared up into the sky a little longer in hopes that they would return someday.

"Wherever you two maybe... please... be safe..."


	21. I will fulfill that offer for you

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 21. I will fulfill that offer for you...**

* * *

><p>Many more weeks have passed and it was already close to the end of summer. Mid-September had come by and the weather was beginning change little by little as the leaves started changing colors. But where our two Smurfs Hefty and Handy were, the weather never changed. Although, the temperature would descend on and offevery now and then; but the climate still remained the same. Smurf Paradise is indeed the perfect place for anyone to live where there isn't any snow and the weather is always warm. And both Hefty and Handy have been there for the past four months now, and all seemed well for the couple where they have lived. However, things still seemed rather unsmurfy with Hefty for the last few weeks. After he and Handy received their letter from Grouchy, he still felt a bit uncomfortable with what has happen, and what has been smurfing on his mind... especially... Smurfette.<p>

It was nearly close to the end of the afternoon while Hefty himself sat in the kitchen while he was writing a letter to the Smurfs back at home. Shini's bird, Wolke had stayed with them for a while and kept Feathers company, so she wouldn't be lonely. As Hefty thought about what to write, he still felt a little puzzled from the last letter they've gotten about how things started to become normal again, except for the Smurfette. He sighed as he begins to write until Handy slowly comes in and sees him sitting at the kitchen table. The mechanic had been feeling a lot better after the incident with his injuries that occurred a month and a half ago. He watched Hefty from the entrance as he seen the expression in his body language that something was wrong.

Hefty couldn't stay focused when everything had smurfed to his mind all at once. He kept smurfing up on his letter and just couldn't write anymore from the stress building inside him. Finally, he had given up and placed his head down on the table and took a deep, long sigh from the trouble going through his mind right now. Handy then looks to him worriedly and slowly walks up to him to see what was troubling the strong Smurf.

"Hefty..." He spoke softly as he placed his hand on Hefty's broad back. "What's wrong...?"

The muscleman soon turned his head to him and had seen Handy was able to walk by himself again. "You're... you're walking...?"

"I'm feeling a lot better..." he nodded and smiled a little. "But... what's wrong, honey?"

"I just can't seem to write today..." Hefty sighed sadly. "So much has happened, and I waited too soon to even write back."

"Aww... I could write the letter too, if you don't feel like it." Handy offered.

"You would write it?" Hefty asked. "Are you sure?"

"Well, if you don't want to, I could of course do it."

Hefty then looks up to him and begins to smile a little. "Thanks, babe."

Handy smiles back at him as he then kisses his cheek and sat down on his lap. He turned his head to look at him while Hefty still sat still in the chair. "Or we both write it." He suggested, smiling sweetly.

"Even better..." The strongman agreed and soon wraps one arm around his small waist as he looks into his eyes. "Oh, Handy..."

The small engineer with the red pencil on his left ear looked dreamily at him until he rubbed his nose against his and sighed, smiling happily. Hefty then placed his hand on the Smurf's soft cheek and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Handy accepted the kiss as he then closes his eyes and wraps his slender arms around the broad Smurf's neck. Hefty deepens the kiss and held him close with his arm wrapped around in place. Handy then licks over his lips and soon slides inside his mouth, licking his tongue. The buffed muscleman let him slide inside as he swerved over his tongue with his. He then let's go of his cheek and wrapped his other arm around him.

Handy pulled his head closer, kissing him with passion and starts to pant a little. Hefty had kissed him a little more until he broke the kiss, breathing a bit heavy and his face all flushed. The little Smurf looked deep into his eyes, still panting with his eyes hooded while the larger Smurf panted a little harder and felt his heart beginning to race. Hefty's eyes started to feel heavy and closed his eyes and embraced him quickly, still panting. Handy too closes his eyes as well and begins to stroke his back gently. As the little blue mechanic cuddled him tenderly, Hefty had forgotten everything around him, including his troubled past, and sighed deeply as he nuzzled his head on his shoulder. He could feel goose bumps starting to form against his blue skin from Handy's soothing touches and chirred at the sensation.

"Hmmm... Your touches are so smurfy; I can't remember the last time you touched me like his..." Hefty had broken the silence.

"Mmm, you missed that?" Handy giggled as he continued to stroke his back ever so gently.

Hefty's voice begins to shutter at his sensitive touches and smiled. He then holds him closer, feeling his heart race much faster. Handy smiled and kisses his neck softly, still stroking his broad, well-built, back until he could feel Hefty's strong heart beating.

"Handy..." Hefty began as he turns his head to him and his eyes glistened. "I've missed you so much..."

Handy looks into his eyes and then snuggles up to his cheek saying, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you this long..."

"It's not your fault. You just needed your rest to recover." Hefty said as he moved his hand up to the back of his head and smiled. "But I'm so glad you're well and in good spirits again."

"But this wouldn't have happened if I would've been more careful as I was trying to smurf the shelf..." Handy recalled as he holds him tight.

Hefty's face had changed and looked to him sadly as his brows burrowed slightly. "Handy... I know you wanted to do something special for everything that I've done for you. And I know you did your best to make up for it before it all happened." He then sighed while he continued, "I just wish I was there sooner to save you from gettin' hurt. We've been stuck in this house for so long; I would never leave without you by my side."

"...The shelf was supposed to be a surprise for you..." Handy replied as he sighed. "I was lucky I didn't get hit on the head by those weights..."

"Now that would've been worse... But at least you survived. I worried for you day and night after that day. And I hope nothing like this ever happens again." Afterwards, Hefty took his hand off of Handy's cheek and hugged him tighter. "I love you... And I want you to be safe knowin' I'm here to protect you."

"Hefty..." Handy said, stroking the back of his head. "I love you too... And I always feel safe when you're near me..."

"And I'm grateful to have you near me... I don't know what I would've done without ya..."

Everything seemed quiet and still for a moment until Handy kissed his cheek. He looked into his eyes, placing his hand on his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Hefty begins to sigh deeply and placed his hand on Handy's still stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes and had placed his other hand on Handy's heart, feeling his heartbeat. The small mechanic smiled as he closed his eyes and felt his own heart beating smurflily. He then gives Hefty a long and sweet kiss on his lips. Handy looked at him as he breaks the kiss, still smiling until he broke the silence.

"...Let's quickly smurf that letter now, shall we?"

"Of course." Hefty had agreed as he smiles sweetly at him for a brief second. He then turned his head and looked from the kitchen window, seeing that the sun was just about ready to set into the west. As he soon turns back to Handy, he wondered about something and asked, "Um... I know it's gonna be dark soon, but do you wanna maybe get out of here for a while...? It'd be nice if we went somewhere just to get away from the house for a few hours."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Handy answered happily feeling excited. "I haven't been outside for so long..."

"Neither have I... But now that you're healed and walking again, it's about time we did!" Hefty smiled.

Handy had smiled back at him and nodded, agreeing with the blue muscleman's thoughts about smurfing out to get away for a bit. "But first..." he began to speak as he turns around at the table, still sitting on his lap. "...we'll write something back." He implied turning his head back to Hefty and smiled sweetly.

Hefty nodded slightly with a smile and turns to get another clean piece of paper on the table. He soon turns back to Handy and takes his pencil out from his left ear to use for writing. The little Smurf with the visor on his hat giggled and took a hold of his hand, in which he was holding the pencil.

"Hmm..." the handyman wondered as he started to think of something to write.

The body builder then slightly turns to Handy and gives him a small smolder with his eyes hooded, ready to smurf what to write back suggested by the thinking Smurf. "Anything babe?" he asked.

"Umm... how about, _'We're sorry we didn't smurf back sooner. But we sadly had a little problem here...'_" Handy proceeded, "Then we can tell them about my little accident... But that I feel much better now, thanks to you..."

"Okay, we can do that," Hefty said as he starts to write the letter. "Then we can also add how happy we are now that Farmer and Ashli are together as a couple. And we hope that their love will last for as long as ours will forever."

"Oh yes." Handy nodded and smiled. "Hmm, what else...?" He soon thinks about what else Grouchy wrote in his letter. "Oh yeah... Smurfette was still acting unsmurfy..." he sighed. "Aw, man..."

After the inventor mentioned her name, Hefty turned to him for a brief second and turned back as he began to sigh. Then he started to write down about her saying, _'...And hope that Smurfette will let this all smurf behind her soon... It's been nearly five months and she still hasn't gotten over it? Maybe its best just to leave her be until she forgets everything that happened.'_

Handy watched him until Hefty had finished writing the letter.

"Are we done?" he asked, turning to him and smiled.

"Is there anything else you wanted to add?" the muscular Smurf asked turning to him.

"Hmm, not that I can think of... How about you?"

"Let's see..." Hefty thought for a minute, tapping the red pencil against his cheek until he begins to write one last thing. _'We all miss you terribly and wish to come back home soon. And we hope everysmurf is doin' alright... especially Papa Smurf.'_ "There, that should do it."

"Mhmm!" the mechanic nodded happily as he leaned back and snuggled up to his cheek.

The strong Smurf turned his head to him and smiled and placed Handy's pencil back on his ear.

"I guess we can give Wolke the letter now, hm?" Handy asked and giggled.

"Yep!" he replied as he rolls the letter up. Before he got himself up from the chair, he held Handy with only one strong arm around his tiny waist. "It's 'bout time he got back anyhow."

"Yes, hehe!" Handy exclaimed and wraps his arms around his neck.

Hefty begins to lift him up carefully with all his strength with only one arm close to his side. Afterwards, he soon heads out the kitchen holding Handy and enters the living room, heading towards the door outside. The athletic blue Smurf turned the knob and for the first time in weeks, the two Smurfs were finally out and about while the sun was already beginning to set. From where the stork's nest bestowed, they saw Wolke singing his little tune while he was perched upon Feathers' back. Hefty walks up to them and smiled while Handy was still holding on. Feathers soon spotted them coming up and squawked happily with the little smurfberry bird still intact on her back.

"Hey, guys. Havin' a little fun, I see?" Hefty asked them.

Handy also smiled at them while Wolke chirped happily. "We just finished our letter, so you can fly home again."

After hearing the good news, Wolke flapped his little wings and puffed up his feathers as Hefty chuckled a bit. "Looks like you're too excited to smurf back, huh?"

"Then we should quickly give you the letter." Handy implied as he giggled.

The muscle-bound Smurf then puts Handy down and walks up to the bird with the letter in his hand. He took out a piece of string from his side pocket and tied the letter to his little leg good and secure.

"Make sure you'll smurf back safely okay?" Hefty said to Shini's pet and soon turns up to the stork with a smile. "Say goodbye, Feathers."

Before having to say goodbye, Feathers nuzzled against Wolke with her head against his plump little body knowing he had to go. Soon Wolke begins to flap his wings and takes flight off of Feathers' back into the sky. The stork started to squawk sadly seeing him fly away while Handy watched the bird fly returning to the Smurf Village.

"Haaah... feels good to be outside again." The blue engineer said, taking a deep breath in.

After watching the smurfberry bird leave, Hefty turned and saw Feathers sad after having to say goodbye. "Aww, don't worry, girl." He said to her as he strokes her long neck. "Wolke will be back soon. In the meantime, ya wanna hang with us? We're gonna go smurf out for the evenin' now that Handy's smurfy and well."

The majestic stork reacted hastily as she started to squawk happily.

"Heheh, so I guess that's a 'yes'." Handy smiled at her.

"C'mon! Let's smurf out of here and have some fun!" Hefty exclaimed with a smile.

Feathers then got out of her nest and kneels down to let both Hefty and Handy on. Hefty hopped onto her back first and grabbed hold of Handy's hand. The mechanic soon got onto her back with the strongman's assistance as he sat behind him and wraps his arms around his broad waist. He cuddled up to him before the stork was about to take flight.

"Comfy there, babe?" Hefty asked, turning to him.

"Of course it is! He giggled with a smile at him and nodded.

"Just hang on to me tight." Hefty chuckled and then turns to Feathers. "Let's go!"

With Hefty giving her the signal, she begins to flap her wings and ascends from the ground. She flew high up and starts heading west to someplace really smurfy with everyone together again. Not much time had passed while Handy gripped around Hefty close so he wouldn't smurf off. The muscleman decided to turn to him to be sure he was doing alright. He looked to him as he starts to caress his cheek a bit from the side before he spoke.

"So where would you like to go, Handy? We'll go anywhere your heart desires. You deserved it."

Handy held him tightly and starts to think on where he would like to smurf. "Hmmm... How about some higher place, so we can watch the smurfy sunset?"

"Sounds good." Hefty smiled and turns back to the stork. "Feathers? Smurf us someplace high so we can watch the sunset!"

As told, Feathers squawked in response and sores higher into the sky over the mountainside for a spot to watch the sun set down. It felt so great for these little Smurfs to be getting out and going somewhere new for a change around the land of Smurf Paradise. Handy had never been this happy that he a well and smurfy, and lucky to be alive knowing Hefty was there to smurf him back in good health. He smiled and nuzzled against Hefty's back as he felt safe and secure wrapped real close against his beloved partner.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Feathers had found the perfect spot over a long steep hill and lands softly on her feet not too far from the edge. Hefty starts to get down and helped Handy off, and then carries him in his strong, masculine arms. Handy laid his arms around his neck and giggled while Hefty stepped a few smurfs back from the stork who was fixing up her feathers.<p>

"You're so sweet." The little Smurf spoke. "I'm happy that I can finally walk again, and you still carry me around, hehehe!"

"Just wanna make sure you're safe." Hefty smiled sensually at him. "Besides, you're so delicate; I wouldn't want anythin' bad happen to that sweet little face of yours."

"Aww, Hefty..."

Handy started to blush a little and kissed his cheek. He smiled sweetly at him, feeling safe in his arms as Hefty smiled more admirably with his eyes hooded slightly. The big Smurf then carried his little sweetheart to the edge of the hillside where flowers had blossomed. He placed him on the ground gently sitting on the soft, green grass and sat along beside him with one of his legs bent slightly and the other spread out flat.

"Hahwww..." Handy sighed happily and leans on Hefty's shoulder. "This sure is one smurfy place to watch the sunset!"

"Hmmm... it sure is, babe." Hefty agreed. "And the best part is; you're here with me..."

The little smart working Smurf smiled and took a hold of his hand in his. He sat closer and cuddled up to him as the Smurf with the heart tattoo on his left arm smiled back. Hefty then turns to watch the sun set into the west while there were shades of purple, orange and golden yellow coloring the skies. He sighed deeply and wrapped one arm around Handy's shoulder, pulling him closer to view the beautiful scene. Handy begins to stroke his back with his fingertips softly, while he also watched the sunset alongside with his Smurf.

"This is like the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen..." the Smurf in the blue-denim overalls said, feeling mesmerized. "And I'm so happy I can see it with you together..."

"It's quite a sight, I'll tell you that." Hefty agreed until he turns to him slightly. "But... it's not nearly as beautiful as you are... You're definitely quite a sight I would look at 24/7." He then cupped his cheek and continued. "And I wouldn't miss it in the world if I ever took my eyes off ya."

Handy began to blush as he heard those breath-taking words coming from the broader Smurf and looks deep into his eyes. He smiled at him and soon gave him a lovely kiss on his lips. Hefty blushes slightly and holds him closer while they watched the sky turn slowly from day to night. He can feel his heart very content and serene having Handy at his side once more. Oh, how he had missed the beautiful moments they have shared during their time spent together.

"This is just perfect... And it feels so smurfy." Hefty spoke softly.

"Hmhmm..."

The little thinker soon lies down on Hefty's lap, still watching the sunset and starts to stroke his legs. Hefty started to feel a chill smurfing down his spine as Handy stroked his legs and gently placed his hand on his back, beginning to rub it soothingly. Handy had felt the same way as Hefty as he began to sigh and cuddles up closer against his lap, still stroking his legs with the touch of his blue fingertips. Hefty looked down upon him and smiled sweetly and blushed at the feeling being caressed in a way he had missed so dearly. He stroked his back a bit more while his legs were still being rubbed by the carefree Smurf. Then he closed his eyes and drew in a deep long sigh until he decided to rest his head on his and felt his own heart skip a couple of beats. Handy smiled and closes his eyes as well and too felt his own heart beating.

"Oh, Hefty... I love you so much..."

"Hmmm... I love you too, Handy..."

Hefty then begins to move his hand slowly down to his lower back and started to touch the tip of his tail slightly. Handy starts to giggle as he feels the touch and waggles his tail.

"Hehehehe!" The mechanic turns quickly and looks up to him and kisses his nose.

The buffed stud begins to chuckle and rubbed his nose against his as he touched his tail a little more. Soon after, he slowly makes his way below the belt and rubbed his little plump rump softly. Handy blushed at the tempted feeling and looked into his eyes. He then wraps his arms around his neck and slowly pulls his head closer, giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

Hefty had placed his other hand behind Handy's head and deepened the kiss. He blushed deeper and soon slipped his tongue slowly into his lover's awaited mouth. Handy then licks over his tongue and kisses him with passion as he felt his heart start to race a little. The bigger Smurf in control had gripped his little blue butt and slid deeper in his mouth, licking him and tasting all his smurfy flavors from within. With every arousal building inside the engineer, Handy starts to pant a little, blushing deeper and stroked the back of Hefty's head. Hefty had felt his heart beginning to race and pulls him closer as he kisses him wildly. He then swerves his tongue around Handy's as saliva began to mix in with his.

_"Nhh...!"_ Handy swallowed in their saliva as then sat up on his knees while he still kissed him.

_"Haaahh..."_ Hefty griped his butt tighter and begins to press against him with his lower body.

Handy could feel his heart racing faster and starts to moan a little. A minute later, Hefty begins to push back and forward against his midsection. He starts to pant heavily and held him tighter in his grasp. Soon after, he suddenly breaks the kiss as strings of drool stretched from their mouths. Then he starts to bite and suckle on his neck, tasting the sweetness against the slender mechanic's blue skin.

_"Ahh...! Hahh, Hefty..."_

Handy soon let himself fall back down on the ground slowly, pulling Hefty with him. While he was on top of him, Hefty pressed his hands on the ground and continues to suck his neck and push up against him. He panted harder as his heart pounded faster through his strong, chiseled chest. Handy holds him tight and pants harder as he starts to feel a little bulge from inside his overalls. Hefty could feel Handy's smurf slowly rising against his as he felt his own start to rise as well. He licked over his neck more until he stopped, leaving a small dark mark on his skin. The muscular Smurf panted heavily and looks deep into his Smurf's beautiful blue eyes as the sun had already disappeared and night fell upon the land.

_"Handy... hahh... hahh... Oh, God I missed you so much..."_

_"Hahh... hah... I missed you too..."_ Handy replied and licked over Hefty's nose. _"Ohhww... Hefty...!" _

The young Smurf looked at him with pleading eyes as Hefty smiles at him and placed a hand on Handy's beating heart, feeling it racing though his chest. His eyes hooded and had placed another hand underneath his groins, cupping his growing smurf. Handy started to moan a little as he felt Hefty's hand down here from the near excitement.

_"He-Hefty...!"_ he cried, blushing deeper and felt his smurf getting harder from his touch.

Hefty blushed deeply and licked over his own lips seductively. He then starts to rub his hand against his smurf teasingly, making Handy's voice hitch.

_"Haa... hahh..."_ Handy soon turns his head to the side and places his hand on Hefty's, rubbing his smurf.

_"Ahhh... hhhnn..."_ Hefty pressed his hand harder against his smurf. He felt his own growing at the same length as Handy's while he felt Handy's heart racing much faster.

_"Ohww... nnhahh..."_

As he became more aroused, Handy starts to pull down one of his straps, panting hard and fast as Hefty moves his hand from his chest to help him out. He pulled down on the other strap, lowering it to his shoulder seeing that the Smurf was now very lusty and needy for his love.

_"Nnn... Baby..."_

Handy licked over his own lips, looking at him with seductive eyes. He pulled his straps completely down while Hefty smiled at him coyly and then pulls down his leggings all the way out, revealing his aroused smurf. The strong body builder looked down at it and licked his lips hungrily, seeing it ready to be fondled with by the submissive Smurf. Handy then starts to pull down Hefty's pants as well and takes a good look at his long and hard smurf.

_"Mhh..."_

"Ohh... Ya miss that don'cha...?" The muscleman blushed.

The little mechanic nodded slightly and smiles at him with his eyes hooded. Then he pulled his head closer and whispered into his ear, _"...I want you... inside me..."_

Hefty's felt his own heart race faster at what Handy just told him and smiled sweetly._ "Yes..." _he said softly. "I will fulfill that offer for you..."

And with Handy's wish, Hefty kissed him seductively on the lips and began to stroke his own smurf before positioning himself to enter inside him. Handy wrapped his arms around his neck, accepting the kiss and licks over his lips. He started to moan as he felt how the strongman was entering him.

_"Haaahhh..."_ Hefty husked as he pushes in deeper and panted heavy.

_"Aahhh...!" _The little Smurf with the visor in his hat moaned a little loud at the feel of Hefty's strong smurf penetrating him. He then holds him tight, smiling with his eyes closed as he felt a sensational chill go through his spine.

Hefty then pushes all the way, feeling Handy's tight inner walls pressed around him. _"Nnnaaahh...! Oh, babe you feel so smurfy!"_

_"Ahhh... hahh... Hefty..!"_ Handy cried as he presses a little against him.

"Mmm... I bet you missed that very much..." the buffed blue stud husked. "Ya wouldn't believe the nights I had just thinkin' about you and that sweet ass of yours waitn' to be smurfed..." Hefty soon begins to thrust in and out slowly and moans a little.

_"Nnhhh...! Yes... yes, I missed it... hahh... so much...!"_ Handy blushed deeply as he kept pressing against him and kisses his neck.

_"Ooohhh yeah... Keep smurfing, Handy...! Hahh... don't stop..."_ Hefty continues to thrust up against him while Handy began to lick and suckle his neck.

_"Mmh... mhh..."_ Handy starts to breathe hard through his nose and bites him.

_"Ahhh...! Ahh... haahh..."_

Hefty begins to thrust harder inside him and pulls him closer to his hot, immense body. Handy continued to bite and suckle his neck more until he began to stroke his back and pressed harder against him. Hefty had felt his teeth sink into his neck more passionately as his skin was starting to break through. He held him tighter and moaned louder as he pushed inside him at a fast pace.

The mechanic then stops biting him and left a mark on his skin. He panted faster, moving with his tongue up to his cheek and then to his ear, nibbling it. The masculine blue man panted and started to sweat in their pre-afterglow. He felt his heart racing at full speed from the rush building inside him as he begins to pump Handy's smurf. Handy also starts to sweat and moaned in his ear.

_"Ahhh... yes... H-Hefty...!"_ he cried pressing against him harder and faster.

Hefty panted faster and squeezed his smurf harder while he smurfed inside him at the same pace. _"Oh, Handy...! Keep smurfing my name...!"_

_"Ahhh... hahh...! Hefty... Hefty..."_ Handy held him tighter, feeling very close to his release from the long awaited lust from within. _"Oh god... Hefty...!"_

_"That's it...hahh..."_ Hefty said huskily. _"Just keep smurfing..."_ He rocked inside of him at full throttle, pumping his smurf at same length when he too felt near to his blissful orgasm. _"Don't hold back..."_

_"Haa... ahh...!"_ Handy thrust a little more against him until he finally comes all over himself and Hefty. _**"AAHHHH! HEFTY! Hefty!"**_

_"Haaahhh...! Ahh...!"_ Hefty had pushed inside him more until he suddenly explodes in Handy's inner walls. _**"NNNAAHHH! HANDY!"**_ He shot every last drop from inside his throbbing smurf until he was empty and grabbed him real tight. _"Ahhhww, Handy...!"_

Handy was totally exhausted from the sudden rush from their belated sex-craves and rested his head on Hefty's broad shoulder, still panting fast. _"Hah... hahh... ohw, Hefty..."_

_"Hah... ahhh... hahh..."_ Hefty heaved through his chest and closes his eyes as he planted a soft kiss on Handy's cheek. _"Hahh... hah... I love you..."_

Handy smiled, also closing his eyes. "Hmm... I love you too..." he replied, snuggling up to his cheek.

Hefty then takes his hand in his and looks into his eyes. He smiled and sighed deeply, feeling his heart slowdown from the excitement they haven't experienced in so long. Handy stroked his hand a little with his thumb, smiling back at him He rubbed his nose against his, softly as Hefty began to blush slightly and kissed his lips.

"You were absosmurfly amazing." Hefty said to him.

"Oh Hefty..." Handy giggled. "That's the same thing I wanted to tell you! Hehehe!"

"I can go on forever with you." Hefty chuckled and sighed. "'Cuz this is only the beginning..."

"Mhmm..." Handy said and kisses his nose. "Now I'm excited..."

Before the larger Smurf could do anything else, he looked down at the little Smurf's slender body and his secreted essence covering his lower half. He then looks back up to him coyly and said, "But first, lemme clean that up for ya..." Hefty gave him a suggestive wink and let's go of his hand. As he started to feel frisky, he narrowed down to Handy's lower bod and began licking his white, sticky discharge clean off him. Handy looked down and watched, loving the feel of his lover's wet tongue sleeking on his body.

_"Ahhw..."_

_"Ahhnnn..."_ Hefty begins to lick slowly and blushes deeper, ingesting his sweet juices from his abdomen down to his smurf.

_"Haahh..."_ Handy's cheeks filled with blush as he placed one hand on the back of Hefty's head.

Hefty then starts to playfully lick over the base and tip until he slides it slowly into his mouth. _"Mmhh..."_

"Hefty...!" The blue engineer's voice hitched and felt his smurf getting hard again. _"Nhh..."_

Hefty had taken a few licks until he takes it back out of his mouth. He licked over his lips and looked up to him, smiling seductively. "Heh... I see you're gettin' aroused by this, eh?"

Handy had looked down at him, with his face all flushed. "Please... continue... don't stop...!"

"Hmhm..." he chuckled and soon slides Handy's smurf back inside his mouth. Hefty then began to tickle the tip with his tongue, lapping over it teasingly.

"_Ohhww... this feels smurfy..."_ Handy said, closing his eyes and enjoying it before he starts to push a little inside his mouth.

Hefty smiled with his smurf wrapped in his mouth and begins to suck erotically. He breathed hard through his nose as he bobs his head in and out of Handy's stiff gland.

"_Mhh..."_ Handy's hand was still on the back of Hefty's head and soon pulls him a bit closer.

"_Mmmm..."_ Hefty's saliva started to drizzle down from his mouth and chin as he sucks a little harder. While he continued this routine, he wrapped his hands on Handy's tensed thighs and begins to knead them.

"_Hnnn... ahhh..."_ Handy begins to pant and thrusts a little more inside his mouth, holding his head.

The hungry Smurf with the heart tattoo kneaded his thighs more firmly and licks over the veins, pulsating against his tongue. _"Mmhh...! Mmm..."_

Handy starts to moan and pant more, smiling at the beautiful feeling of being smurfed by his loving and dominant lover. _"Ahww... you're so good...!"_

_"Nnn... hahh..."_ Hefty begins to moan as he felt his own smurf beginning to rise for the second time while he kept sucking Handy's hard-on. Soon after, he quickly grabbed his own smurf and begins to pump himself slowly and steadily.

_"Mhhh... Please Hefty... a little faster...! Hahh..."_ Handy pleaded desperately.

With the thinker's demand, Hefty continues to suck him faster and more hungrily. He breathed harder and faster through his nose, licking the taste of Handy Smurf's blue skin.

_"Ahhh... yeahwww...!"_ Handy begins to thrust faster inside him, panting hard.

_"Mmm...! Nnnh...!"_

Hefty sucked him more until he felt a little precum escaping from the other Smurf and ingests it. After consuming some of his sweet juices, he started to rub his own smurf at a normal pace as it got harder.

_"Haaa... aahh..."_ Handy moaned louder, now feeling close to his second release as he cried out his lover's name. _"He-Hefty...!"_

Hefty soon sucked him at full speed, knowing that Handy was very close and pumped his own smurf harder, rubbing the tip with his thumb. _"Haahh... Mmnnhh...!"_ He breathed faster as his heart raced uncontrollably waiting for the mechanic to smurf his load once again.

_"Yes... yeees...! Ohw... Hefty...!"_ Handy moaned even louder until he couldn't hold it much longer and comes long and hard inside his mouth. _**"AHHHHHH! HEFTY! Haaaahhh...!"**_

_"MMMHHHH! Nnnnhh...!"_

The buffed stud soon swallows in every drop of his essence and licked over his smurf a few seconds more. After ingesting the last of his juices, he easily then takes it out of his mouth with a mix of his saliva and a little of Handy's cum stringing from his emptied smurf. He licks over his lips and panted more while he stroked his own smurf at a faster pace, blushing deeper. Handy then sees Hefty rubbing his own smurf, still panting fast after his second orgasm. Without any hesitation, he quickly grabbed his hand with which he was rubbing his smurf and stops him from doing so.

"_Hahh..._ let me help you..." Handy told him as he then takes his hand away and slides his smurf inside his mouth, sucking it at a very fast pace.

_"Hahh... ahhh... awwhh..."_ Hefty tilted his head back, moaning louder and began to tremble a bit from Handy sucking him faster.

Handy licked and sucked it with passion, breathing hard and fast through his nose. _"Mhhmm... mhh..."_

_"Owwwhhh... Handy..."_ The strong muscleman heaved harder and faster through his chest. _"Hahh... Nnahh... ah... H-Handy..."_ Afterwards, he begins to thrust inside his mouth, pulling his head closer with his hand behind Handy's head.

The engineer moaned, tasting his long, hard smurf as he sucked it harder. _"Hmmmh..."_

Hefty could feel it pulsating hard and fast as precum escaped a little into Handy's hungry mouth. _"Ahhh..."_ Handy swallowed his precum and licks his smurf hungrily for more of his essence.

_"Hahh... hahh... Handy... Nnn... Handy..."_ He began to pant faster and felt his heart pounding harder, also feeling close to his second release. _"I... I..."_

Handy soon sucks at full speed, just waiting for him to cum inside his mouth anytime now. _"Mhhmm... mmh...!"_

_"Hahh... ahhh... Ahhh...!"_ When Hefty couldn't hold it in anymore, he finally comes hard and loud, crying out his name. _**"AAHHWWW! HANDYYY!"**_

_"Mmmmmhm!"_ Handy then swallows everything from him until he takes his mouth off his smurf, licking his mouth. "_Nnahhh..._ I almost forgot how absosmurfly tasty you are..." he smiled at him, breathing fast.

Hefty panted hard and fast as he looks down to him and smiled back saying, "_Hahh... hah..._ I'm glad... _haaa..._ it was all worth it... _hahh..."_ Suddenly, he began to feel very weak. His whole body convulsed and shook as he slumped flat onto the ground, passed out from releasing himself so hard with his head turned to the side.

"Ohhh...!" Handy cried as he quickly sits up next to him, still panting. He cupped his cheek, turning his head to him. "Are you alright...?"

The blue strongman slowly opens his eyes and looks up to him, still panting a little bit and feeling his heart flutter. He placed his hand gently on Handy's where he was cupping his cheek and begins to smile a little, snuggling in his hand. The handyman smiles back at him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. After a short minute passed, he then lies down next to him in the grass, letting out a deep, long sigh, cuddling up to him.

"Hmmm... Handy..." Hefty said happily wrapping his strong arms in his embrace and closes his eyes. While he had him wrapped in his embrace, the moon began to shine upon them after the sun had faded time ago. "It feels smurfy havin' you in good health once more." He continued, "I missed doin' this so much. So much; that it weakens me when we hardly smurfed for so long."

"It seems that we almost can't live without it anymore." Handy giggled. "I feel so exhausted..."

He then snuggles up to his cheek while Hefty takes in a deep long breath and exhaled carefully. Then he looks up to the night sky and sees the moon big and bright as the stars sparkled and shined. "Hmm... The moon looks really smurfy tonight." Hefty spoke softly.

Handy too looks up as well and nods. "Mhmm, it really does."

Everything was still and quiet as time continued to pass by. Handy watched the beautiful night sky still snuggled up against Hefty while the stars twinkled all over the land. He still gazed upon the moon beaming bright and the stars surrounding its beauty until he suddenly sees a shooting star passing by in the sky.

"Ohh! Did you see that?" Handy exclaimed.

"I saw it too!" Hefty replied, still looking up after he witnessed it. "Was that a shooting star?"

"I'm pretty sure it was one!" Handy said until he sees another one. "There! Again!" He cried pointing upwards, smiling widely.

"Two all at once! That's amazing...!" Hefty exclaimed with his eyes widened as he turns to him and smiled. "Ya know what that means do you?"

"We can make a wish..." Handy giggled, smiling sweetly at him.

"What do you think you'll wish for?"

"Hmm, I think I already know what to wish for. But if I tell you, it won't come true." He replied and kisses his cheek. "How about you?"

Hefty smiled and looks back up to the sky, gazing at the moon until he spoke. "My wish... is that there would be a blue moon. We haven't had one since the time the others were smurfed to whatever that land was called until we smurfed over there to help save Papa Smurf. It's been so long..."

Before he would say anything else, Handy quickly put his forefinger on Hefty's lips. Hefty looked back down, facing him while his finger was still in place. "Oh, don't tell me, or else it won't come true..!" Handy said to him and took his finger away from his lips. "...But you're right... I'd really like to see a blue moon again, too."

Hefty looked to him and smiled until his expression changed after he had mentioned about Papa earlier. He wondered how the leader was feeling back at the village and thought if Papa had still cared for both of them after being away for almost five months.

"Do you think Papa misses us by now?" Hefty asked, worriedly.

"...I don't know..." Handy sighed and holds him close. "... I only know that I miss him... our old, friendly and caring Papa Smurf..."

"I miss him too, Handy. I miss him so much..."

The muscular Smurf with the heart tattoo on his left arm holds him tight and closes his eyes. The small mechanic closes his eyes as well and suddenly begins to cry softly on his chest. Hefty then looks back to Handy, seeing him cry and starts to stroke the back of his head to sooth him. He used his other hand to stroke his cheek with his thumb as he tries to calm him down.

"Shhh... Please, don't cry hon. Please..." He whispered softly.

Soon after, he felt his own tears beginning to well up in his eyes as they trickled down his cheeks. Handy then looks up to him as more tears streamed down his cheeks, seeing Hefty in the same state he was in.

"Ohww... now you're crying too..." he said and places his hand on Hefty's with which he stroked his cheek.

"It breaks my heart seeing you like this..." Hefty said stroking his cheeks more, looking into his sad, blue eyes filled with tears.

Handy sighed sadly, closing his eyes and wiped his tears away a bit. "I'm sorry..."

"Handy..." he began to speak as he wiped more of his tears with his forefinger. "There's no need to apologize... We all miss everysmurf terribly, includin' Papa." Hefty then closes his eyes, sighing sadly as he continued. "I just wish we were able to smurf back home by now. The year's half way to the end and by that time, it will already be December."

Handy begins to calm down a little and looks up to the sky again. He then held Hefty's hand, stroking it and wondered about the year already passing by so quickly. "...December..." He had remembered their first night together and smiled a bit, cuddling up to him close.

"Ya thinkin' of our first time together...?" Hefty said looking to him.

"Mhmm..." he nodded. "It feels like if it was only yesterday..."

Hefty begins to smile a little and chuckle lightly and said, "It's funny; I remember we were talkin' about this months ago after we smurfed to the mines that day for Gutsy."

"I know." Handy giggled. "But..." Before he finished, he turned to him and looked into his eyes, smiling. "It's almost one year, Hefty..."

After Hefty hearing and believing what the little Smurf had said, his face went all in shock and was surprised, realizing it was soon going to be a whole year with them together. "Oh, my Smurf, you're right...!" he exclaimed. "And this was... about two days before Christmas!"

Handy smiled even wider at Hefty's reaction. "Yes it was. Oh, you're so cute...!" He said and kisses his cheek.

Hefty started to blush slightly and smiles sweetly as he pressed his hand on his cheek where Handy planted his kiss. Handy then cuddles up to him again until he felt a little breeze coming up, making him shiver a little.

"Ohh... it's getting a little cold..."

"We should probably smurf outta here before it gets bad." Hefty nodded a little.

"Mhmm..." Handy said as he soon sits up slowly. "We can still cuddle in our warm bed..."

Hefty also begins to sit up and arched his back replying, "That sounds smurfy."

He smiled at him and soon gets up from the ground and helps Handy up slowly. After getting himself adjusted from lying on the grass for so long, Handy looks back down and picked up his overalls, putting them back on. Hefty did the same as he picks up his pants and pulls them back on. He then turns and sees Handy finishing getting dressed and gazed upon him. Once when Handy was all set, Hefty smiled and soon sweeps him off his feet and twirls him around as Handy started to laugh.

"Heyyy! Hefty! Hehehehe!"

Hefty continued to spin him until he stops and looks deep into his eyes while they twinkled and sparkled. He smiled sensually with his eyes hooded while he carried Handy in his big, strong arms. The little Smurf with the red pencil sitting on his left ear smiles back at him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Oh, honey..." he spoke sweetly as he rubs his nose against his. "I love you..."

"I love ya too, sweetheart." Hefty responded with joy in his heart as he then leans forward and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

Handy sighed happily and cuddled into his strong chest and closed his eyes. Hefty smiled again looking down at him all snuggled up in his massive arms. Time had passed until he looks back up to find where Feathers had gone so they can smurf back home. She had been there the whole time as she looked up at the stars until Hefty walked up with her with Handy being carried. He looked up to Feathers and smiled, letting her know that it was time to go. She looked down and saw Handy in his arms, fast asleep and looked back up to Hefty, giving him a loving nuzzle with her head against him. The strong Smurf chuckled while he held Handy close in his embrace before they were ready to leave the hillside to head for home.

* * *

><p>An hour later, back at their house, both Smurfs were already in their room in bed. However, they hadn't been sleeping the whole time...<p>

They were both under the covers while Hefty was on top of Handy, smurfing him with every bit he still had in him from earlier. He panted harder as sweat started to trickle down his hot skin.

_"Hnnnh... nhhh... hahhh...!"_ Handy moaned and panted fast, as he pulled Hefty's head down and kisses him wildly.

_"Mmmh... ahh... Nnnnh...!"_ Hefty kisses him back and starts to pump his smurf at the same pace as his smurfing.

_"Hahh... ahh, Hefty...!"_ The little Smurf then licks hungrily over Hefty's lips, holding him tight.

_"Hahh... ahh...! Oh, Handy...!"_ The muscleman soon pushes faster deep inside him and pumps his smurf at a faster pace.

_"Ohwww...! Heftyyy...!"_ Handy moaned louder as he began to feel close to his climax anytime now.

_"Nnnahhh...! Ahhh... I... I'm gonna smurf...!"_ Hefty panted faster, feeling his heart racing and smurfs him at full speed, grunting and howling as he pumped him harder.

_"Mhhh...! M-me too...! Ahhh...!"_ Handy could feel his heart racing uncontrollably as he cries out his name, shooting his load all over himself and Hefty. _**"HEFTY! AHHHHWWW!"**_

_"Ahh... Handy...! Ahh!"_ Hefty then arches his head and body back when he too smurfed inside him long and hard. _**"AHHHHHHH!"**_

After Hefty emptied out the last of his seed inside him, Handy looked up to him, smiling and panting fast. "_Haaahh... hahh..._ Oh Hefty... you're so smurfy... _hahh..."_

Hefty looked back down and smiled, panting fast through his chest. "_Hahh... hah..._ We're just gettin' started... _hah..."_

Handy then takes a deep breath as he sits up and quickly wraps his arms around his big, strong lover, kissing him deeply. Hefty placed his hands on Handy's small hips and begins to lick inside his mouth passionately. He blushes deeper as he swerved his tongue against his until Handy pulls him down to the bed again, tasting his tongue.

_"Mhh..."_

_"Nnn..."_

Hefty hungrily kisses him more with lust and begins to make love to Handy once again, smurfing inside him. Both their bodies from the first round were sleek and shiny from their afterglow while they had their 'alone' time together for the rest of the night. Knowing them, they sure had so much to catch up on for missing out on their forbidden love and passion for a good while. And it all worth it too since Hefty had much more to give to Handy than just the first few from earlier.


	22. I slept with her

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 22. I slept with her...**

* * *

><p>The end of summer had been gone for a few weeks when the beginning of October finally came around. There were only exactly three months left until this year was over. Our two Smurfs were doing alright as usual maintaining on their own after five months gone by. The weather climate remained as if it were still spring and summer where they were. But outside the land of Smurf Paradise, everything was starting to get colder as leaves changed color and fell from their branches.<p>

Yes, everything seemed calm and peaceful for our young lovers. However, they had not received a letter from their friends for a while since the last time they got theirs from Grouchy. They had hoped everything was alright back at home and worried if Papa Smurf may have missed them by now. Hefty and Handy had missed their beloved father the most and wished they can smurf back home as if everything was normal. Almost everything was normal... just not with someone else back at the village. Hefty had forgotten all those thoughts he had when he encountered that dream he had. Only... it wasn't just a dream...

It was early afternoon on a bright, warm sunny day with no sight of clouds to be seen when Hefty came back home from his jogging. He seen Handy was outside at the side of the house, sawing some wood. Feathers was nowhere to be seen since she flew off to spread her wings before she returned. While Handy was sawing the piece of wood, Hefty walks up to him slowly and sees how his body was partly bent as he was checking out his butt. He blushes a little and smiled while Handy continued sawing. The wood-working Smurf didn't notice him yet until he completely sawed through the wood. After he was finished, he turned his head slightly and sees Hefty from the corner of his eye. He turned around and smiled happily that Hefty had returned.

"Oh, you're back!"

"Heheh, I can see that you've been pretty active during my time away." Hefty smiled devilishly.

"Uh-huh!" Handy nodded. "I also smurfed some sandwiches earlier, if you're hungry."

"Aww...Thanks, babe. That was really sweet of you." The strongman said, rubbing Handy's head.

"Hehehe!"

Handy smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, making Hefty sigh happily.

"So... what have ya been smurfin' there?" he asked, turning to look at the sawed wood in two pieces.

"Oh, a leg to one of our chairs is broken, so I thought I smuf a new one to repair it."

"Oh? I wonder how that smurfed...?" He thought. "Oh, well... At least you're able to get some work done. You truly are the Smurf." Hefty then brings him closer and rubs his nose against his.

"...Maybe you were too heavy, so it got unstable from time to time." The mechanic teased him and giggled.

"Oh, ha-ha..." Hefty remarked sarcastically and smirks at him. "For your information, I've been gaining more muscle than fat as you can clearly see." Then he begins to flex his arm out for him, showing off his increased muscle.

"Awww, I know..." Handy replied as he looks at his muscles and blushes a little. "And I love it..."

"Hmhmm," Hefty chuckled. "I bet ya love this too..." The enhanced Smurf turned to the side, still eying him as he placed his hands behind his head and let his big, strong, pectorals bounce and drew out a sexy smolder on his broad face.

Handy watches him and blushes more, seeing Hefty do his thing. "Mmmm, oh yes I do... Very much indeed..."

Handy smiled at him with his eyes hooded as Hefty smiled back more seductively.

"Do you want it...?" he husked, flexing his muscles harder.

"Oh Hefty..."

The little handyman soon lays one arm around his large waist and stroked with his other hand over his strong chest. The buffed body builder placed one arm behind Handy, roaming downwards to feel for his butt and rubs it softly. He flexes his chest harder as Handy feels how hard and muscular he had gotten from his daily exercise routine. Handy then rests his head on Hefty's chest and closes his eyes, feeling his own heartbeat. He stroked his chest more gently while Hefty smiled down at him and sighed deeply when he felt his heart beat in rhythm. He rubbed Handy's butt more smoothly and used his other hand to place on the back of his head. Handy listened to Hefty's heart and can feel how he was rubbing him. Oh, how he loved it when he did that; it sends him chills all over! He then looks up to him and smiles sweetly.

Hefty looked to him and moved his hand from the back of his head and cups his cheek, smiling back. He soon notices that he's wearing his heart-sapphire necklace. It was still in very good shape and the diamond remained the same in all its glittery beauty. It made Handy stand out more beautiful whenever he wore it around his neck. It surely did brought out his blue eyes, and of course, the color of his blue skin. The muscular strongman then looks back up to him and moves his head closer to their foreheads as they touched against each other.

"Oh, Handy..." he spoke softly. "You've made me the happiest Smurf knowin' that your love keeps me stronger each passing day."

Handy closes his eyes again and rubs his nose against his. "Mhmm... Same here..." he sighed. "I love you so much, Hefty. I can't describe how much I do..."

"Don't tell. Show me..." Hefty then gripped Handy's butt a little and pressed his lower body slowly against his.

The younger Smurf blushed deeper and looked into his eyes and replied, "With pleasure..." He then slowly begins to lick his chest with his wet tongue.

Hefty blushed and could feel his pulse pulsating against his tongue as his breath hitched at the feel of its slickness. He then begins to knead his rear firmly as his muscles tightened, making Handy start to moan a little at the feeling. He licks his chest a little more, until he moves with his tongue up to his neck. The strong Smurf with the heart tattoo on his left arm closed his eyes and tilted his head slowly to the side, chirring at Handy beginning to suckle his neck softly. Soon, he moves his other hand and slides it down to his slender back, pushing him in closer to his immense body waiting to be smurfed more.

_"Mmh..."_ The mechanic wrapped his other arm around Hefty, holding him tight as he begins to rub his lower body against his slowly.

_"Handy..."_ he husked as he feels his heart beginning to race a little and starts to stroke Handy's tail.

_"Hahh..."_ Handy started to pant, letting his tail waggle with excitement and kisses him passionately on the lips.

Hefty blushes deeper and licks over Handy's sweet lips, pressing his broad chest against his slender chest, firmly. And without any hesitation, Handy slipped his tongue inside his mouth and begins to explore his warm entrance. He continued to rub his lower body against his and felt his heart start to race.

_"Nnn..." _

As he starts to moan, the stud felt both their hearts beating as one. His tail begins to waggle excitedly as he pushes against Handy's lower body as well. The little engineer licked over his tongue as he then moves with his hands up to his shoulders, pulling him with himself down to the ground. Hefty gently knelt on the soft grass on top of Handy and kissed him more with passion. His heart starts to race faster as he begins to pant.

_"Hnn..."_ Handy holds him closer to his body and pants harder.

_"Hahh..." _

Sweat started to bead and form against the hulky Smurf's blue skin as his body felt hotter from the excitement. He deepened his kiss as he kisses his Smurf more wildly. Saliva soon began to drizzle down Handy's mouth and felt his smurf getting a little hard from Hefty's sensual thrusts against him.

_"Mmm..."_ Hefty could feel Handy's hard-on against his also getting a little hard as he kisses him more until he breaks it. He panted and his cheeks flushed very deeply while Handy looked deep into his eyes with his eyes hooded, panting hard and fast.

_"Hahh... haa... Hefty..."_ he said pressing his lower body more against his.

_"Handy..."_ Hefty whispered, pressing his body more hungrily against his and begins to moan softly. Afterwards, he pulls Handy up a little, holding him closer as he whispers softly in his ear_, "I love you... hahh... I love you..." _

Handy holds him tighter and listens to his words responding back, _"Hnn... I love you too, Hefty... hahh... so much..."_

_"Hmm... Handy... ahh... Handy... Handy..."_

Hefty kept repeating his name as he pushed up against him harder. Very soon, his white pants become loose as he keeps pushing upwards until they pulled down a little on their own. His bulge begins to push right out, revealing his smurf nice and strong.

_"Nhh..."_ The blue handyman could feel Hefty's hard smurf pressing against his large bulge inside his overalls. _"Ohww... Hefty...!"_ He cried until he quickly pulls down one of his straps.

The larger Smurf sees Handy pulling his strap down and begins to help pull down the other half. He pulled his overalls down half way to his mid-section, taking out his smurf and let it touch against his, feeling their blue, bare flesh touch one another.

_"Ahh... hahh..."_ Handy moans a little loud at the feeling as he pants fast and feels his heart racing uncontrollably.

Sweat streamed down Hefty's head and panted harder at the feeling. _"Hahh... Aww, yeah..." _ He begins to press his aroused, exposed smurf against his more.

_"Haaahhh... Hefty...!"_ Handy holds him real tight, and starts to bite his neck.

_"Ahhh...!"_ Hefty cried and gasped.

He moaned louder feeling his own smurf getting stronger pushing against Handy's who was also getting stronger. Handy begins to suckle his neck with pleasure, breathing hard through his nose as he made Hefty moan in a sexual bliss.

_"Mmmm... Nnnn... Oh, Handy..."_ He smiled, chirring louder at Handy sucking his neck with more passion. Before anything else he wrapped his hand around both their smurfs and begins to pump them with one hand slowly.

_"Ahhh... hahh..."_ Handy started to moan and pant into his ear. _"Heftyyyy...!"_ He licked over his cheek and then moves with his tongue to his lips.

Hefty accepted the kiss as he licks over his tongue and pants faster, blushing deeper. He then pulls him closer with his other hand and continues to rub their smurfs in unison.

_"Mmhhh..."_

The mechanic kisses him more wildly and licks his tongue until he begins to sweat. The Smurf with brute strength felt his own heart pound rapidly as he begins to pump at a faster pace with both their fleshes throbbing uncontrollably. Handy moans much louder and feels Hefty's heart racing as fast as his own.

_"Oh God, Hefty... hahh... ahh...!"_

_"Hahh... ahh... Ahhh...! Handy...!"_ Hefty cried and hollered louder as he soon pumps now at full speed.

Handy holds him very tight as he was now feeling close to his release. _"He-Hefty... I... hahh... I...! Ahww...!"_

_"Yes...! Ahh... ahhh...! Let's smurf together...!"_ Hefty too was feeling close to his climax and pumps themselves all the way to their throbbing release.

_"Ahhww... yes...! Ahhhh...!"_ Handy couldn't hold it much longer and finally smurfs his load all over himself and Hefty, crying out his name. _**"AHHHHWW! HEFTY!"**_

_"Ahhh... AHHH...!"_ Hefty made one last pump and also smurfed all over himself and Handy, crying out his name as well. _**"HANDYYYYY!"**_

After they had both smurfed at the same time, Handy rested his head on Hefty's shoulder as he closes his eyes and panted fast with a smile on his innocent face. Hefty hugs him tight and panted fast while his heart started to slow down, feeling truly happy with his best friend and lover.

_"Oh, Handy..."_

"Ohwww..." Handy then cuddled sweetly in Hefty's embrace. "Ohh that was so smurfy..." he said kissing his cheek.

"Ahh... It sure was, babe..." Hefty exhaled. "Hahh... It sure was..." After taking in another breath, the muscleman soon looks down and sees themselves covered with their essence all over and partially on their clothes. He blushed a bit and looks back to the mechanic and chuckled. "Whoops..."

Handy looks down as well and realizes the aftermath of their intimacy. "Ohh..! Well, I guess we have to put on some new clothes then..." he giggled.

Hefty then laughs along with him and sighed. "Oh... I love ya so much." He said as he kisses his cheek sweetly.

"Mmm, I love you too..." Handy replied blushing slightly as he rubs his nose against his.

Hefty chuckled at the feeling of his beloved Smurf rubbing his nose against his and smiled at him. He then looks down at his necklace and watches the crystal blue heart-shaped stone dazzle and shine in the afternoon sunlight. After gazing upon its breath-taking beauty, he sighs again and looks back up to him, gazing into Handy's gorgeous blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful with that chain on," he says to him. "It really matches your eyes..."

The little Smurf soon blushes more and turns his head away, but still looking at him. "Aww, Hefty... you always make me blush...!" he replied and starts to giggle.

"Heheheh, c'mere you!" Hefty then turns Handy's head back and plants a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hehehe!" Handy begins to snuggle up to his cheek and holds his head close to his.

Hefty closes his eyes and then wraps his arms around his slender back and smiled. "Hmmm... This feels good..."

Handy sighed happily as he begins to stroke his head gently and slides with his hand under his hat. The buffed blue man could feel goose bumps form on his skin from the handyman's caressing touches and smiled more at the feeling. The Smurf continued to stroke under his head more and rubbed his nose again against his. And suddenly, without a hassle, Handy pulls off Hefty's hat, revealing his bald head.

"Hehe! Mine!" Handy smiled and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh, yeah?" Hefty questioned as he snatches Handy's hat off of him, revealing his bald head as well. "Haha! Who's smurfing, now? Heheh!" he smiled coyly.

"Heeey!" Handy called out as he starts to laugh. "Oh well..." He soon begins to put Hefty's hat on and smiled at him. Since it was a little too big for him, the hat slid into his face and covered his eyes. "Ohh..!"

Hefty couldn't help but burst out laughing at him, after seeing his hat fall against his eyes. "You should see the look on your face! Ahahahaha!"

The slender blue man then pulls the hat up a little, so he can see again and looks up to Hefty. "Don't laugh at me!" he cried laughing with him, "Just because of your big head! Hehehehe!"

"Hey, hahaha! My head's not THAT big..." Hefty soon decides to put on Handy's hat as well to prove that his head was not at all big. However, once he smurfed it on, it became a little snug for his shape. Embarrassed and shocked with his face turned deep red, he looked towards Handy knowing that the smart mechanic had been right all along. He quickly takes the hat back off and laughs nervously with his hand behind his head in much bitter defeat. "Maybe... just a little..."

"Hahahaha! Oh smurf, put it back on, please!" Handy laughed at him as he placed the hat back on his head. "You look soooo cute! Hahaha!"

"Heheheheh! Ya really think so? This is the first time I ever wore some other Smurf's hat. Heheh!"

"It's my first time too, wearing a different hat than my own one." Handy giggled. "I wonder why we never did that earlier, hehehe. It sure would be something nice back at the village... 'Change Your Hat

Day'...!"

As soon as Handy finished, he starts to laugh again while Hefty began to laugh along with him. They shared their happy moment for a little while longer until Hefty slowly starts to get back on his feet and stands up from the ground. He then pulls his pants back up and seen he was still covered with his and Handy's secreted discharged.

"How's about we shower and have some lunch?" he suggested as he looks down at him. "Our clothes look an awful unsmurfy smurfin' like this, heheh!"

"Ohh, you're right...!" Handy agreed, also getting up on his feet again. He then pulls his overalls back up, as the hat slides into his face again and laughs. "Okay, let's take a shower... hahaha!"

"Heheh!" The muscle-bound Hefty then draped one arm around the Handy Smurf's shoulder as they were about to head inside the house. Before anything else, Hefty looked down seeing that the wood Handy had sawed was still on the ground. "Uhm... What about the wood you sawed?"

Handy pulled the hat up a little again and looks to the wood. "I can continue later with that," he replied as Hefty smiled at him and chuckled.

"Ya so cute!" he said as he pinches his cheek.

"Now you have to guide me, because I can't see anything." Handy giggled after he let the hat fall into his face again and smiled.

"Oh you... Hahaha!"

Suddenly, before the Smurfs were about to head towards inside to clean themselves up, Hefty heard a cry smurfing from the sky. It was Feathers who had finally returned along with Wolke, the little smurfberry bird, who followed her. Hefty soon turns his head up and sees her flying to the ground.

"Feathers?"

Handy turns around too as he pulls off Hefty's hat and saw the two birds landing safely to the ground. "Hey, there's Wolke too!" Handy exclaimed.

"Hey, you're right!" Hefty smiled happily.

Once the stork and bird landed, Wolke began to chirp frantically as if something was the matter. Feathers looked down to him worriedly, seeing Shini's little pet shrill with great despair until Hefty's facial expression had changed.

"...But... what's wrong with him...?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know..." the engineer responded until he walks up to him and kneels down. "Hey there little friend... is something wrong...?"

All Wolke was able to do was chirp more and flapped his wings while the letter was tied to his leg. Hefty soon walks up to Feathers as he looks up to her to see if anything happened.

"What's wrong, girl? Did something happen?" Without anything being said, Feathers put her head down sadly and closed her eyes. The strongman then goes to turn to Handy and kneels along next to him and seen that the bird has quiet down. "What's going on? Did anything happen back at the village...?"

Handy petted Wolke's back gently and then takes the letter off his leg. "Let's see what they wrote..."

As soon as Handy opened up the letter, Hefty looks in and reads the first part to see who had smurfed back to them. "It's from Brainy... I wonder what he said."

Handy then sat down on the ground and begins to read out the letter as Hefty sat alongside him. Brainy's voice went over Handy's while he read it aloud.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Friends,<em>

_Brainy here. It's been so long since the last time we smurfed each other. Well, you're all probably knowing why I'm smurfing back this letter to you. And it's not all good news... Now how can I put this...? It's about Smurfette. She seems rather ticked. I remember Grouchy telling you about the argument they had a month ago, and it looks like whatever is causing her to keep acting this way is because of Hefty. Not too long ago, I've been doing some snooping around. And from what I heard, there have been some rumors saying about Smurfette and him having something going on between each other since last year. I don't know if that's true... I could be wrong, but that's what I have overheard from some Smurfs. Oh well, one thing's for sure, Smurfette can't be like this forever. I'm still not too sure what Papa's been up to, but he has been acting somewhat normal. I saw him smurf up a smile one time probably when he seen Farmer and Ashli together. But he hasn't shown any true emotions towards anybody else. If only he were able to communicate with everyone again just like old times. Clumsy's been pretty sad not seeing him act like his normal self after I helped you two flee. Wow... it's been that long? It's been at least five months! Man... I sure miss having you guys around. Sometimes, I feel whenever I get in the way with what I smurf, one of you would always do something about it to smurf me up. Now that I think of it... I miss that, hehe... Anyhow, I just wanted to say that everyone else is doing okay back at the village. We all miss you very much. And we hope maybe one of us someday can come to visit you and maybe help you stock up on whatever else you need. However, now that it's getting close to the end of the year, we're hoping Papa would change and say he wants you both to return home. We all pray for that day to come and keep our fingers smurfed. I wish there was something else I could've done for you guys. And again, I'm very sorry about what happened that day. I didn't know any better and I was just curious after what Clumsy told me. He still regrets finding out about you the hard way and blames himself for everything that's happened. But all in all, he sure misses you guys the most. Well, I gotta smurf. I hope you two will write back soon. Please take care and stay strong._

_Your friend and brother,_

_Brainy Smurf._

* * *

><p>After they had read what Brainy wrote, Hefty begins to feel all shook up and nervous about Smurfette's status back in the village. Everything that he had forgotten about soon began to haunt his mind and his past. "Oh no..." he said as he takes Handy's hat off and rubs his forehead with much despair.<p>

Handy then looks at Hefty, seeing his reaction as he begins to speak "...Aw man, I know you've told me that Smurfette always bothered you with little gifts and whatnot. But didn't she notice that you ignored her every time? There's no need to act like this..."

Hefty listened to his words until he looked back up to him and doesn't say a word. He had remembered the dream he had a month ago while Handy was still recovering from his injury. He remembered very well what had happened when he smurfed over to Smurfette's. Hefty knew he couldn't keep it from his closest friend and lover forever. But he was so scared to think of the outcome how he would react if he had told him. Nothing else was said and all was quiet for a moment. After that, the big Smurf turned his head away and sighed as he got up and head towards the house with Handy's hat in his hand.

"...Hefty...?"

Handy soon gets up as well and follows him, holding the letter and Hefty's hat in his hands. Hefty ignored his call as he reached for the door knob, opening the door slowly. Before he was able to step foot into the house, Handy place his hand on his should from behind, worrying for his troubled Smurf.

"Hey honey, what's wrong..?"

The Smurf with the tattoo on his left arm turned his head slowly, but slightly towards him and still doesn't say a word. The small, yet slightly Smurf looked at him and places Hefty's hat back on Hefty's head. Hefty turned his body to him and had placed Handy's hat back on his head as well. He then cups his cheek and looked into his worried eyes while Handy looked deep into his eyes at the same time.

"What is it, Hefty...? What's wrong...?"

Hefty was now afraid to speak and felt his own heart racing from the nerves making him shake from the inside out. He gulped down hard and shut his eyes real tight. And without anything else, he grabbed a hold of Handy and hugs him tight all of a sudden.

"I... I'm so sorry..." Hefty finally spoke.

"...Y-you're sorry?" Handy reacted, feeling all confused. "For what?"

"Handy... There's... something you should know..." he told him after he had let him go and looks to him.

Handy then looks at him with worried eyes and doesn't say a word. While both Feathers and Wolke were still standing outside with apprehension, Hefty took him inside and closes the door. As they were now standing in the middle of the living area, the strong will-powered Smurf was face to face with the clever Smurf. Before he began to speak, he closed his eyes and takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"Handy... Do you remember when I had that nightmare saying that I thought I'd lose you...?"

The Smurf started to think a little and then nods slightly responding, "Yes, I remember..."

Hefty still left his eyes closed and put his head down as he continued. "What I had told you... it was all a lie. That's not what happened..."

Without saying a word, Handy listens to what he wants to tell him, but still worried at the same time.

"The dream that I had, was no dream..." Hefty began. "It was a flashback from last year when Smurfette hurt you that day. You know... when you told her how much you loved her?"

Knowing Handy, he hated to think back to that day and what had happened back then. He still doesn't say anything and looks at him as Hefty continued.

"Well... after I had left your house that evenin', I heard you cry again. I knew I should've gone back inside to give you more comfort when I had left. But... something else happened, I smurfed over to Smurfette's house to tell her how angry I was after she had hurt you. It broke my heart seein' how much time and effort you put into your gift; I couldn't think of the outcome what had happened next."

Surprisingly enough, Handy had always thought that Hefty went back to his house after he left his house that night. "...What's your point, Hefty...?"

Hefty soon opens his eyes and looks dead straight at Handy. He felt his heart racing faster and had felt so scared to tell him what happened after that. It was now or never... but strong Smurf had to spill it since there was no turning back.

"Smurfette... sh-she..." He stopped on his words before anything else and looked into Handy's face. He took another gulp really hard and breathed in deeply and finally told him, "...She kissed me..."

The mechanic had looked at him now with his eyes wide open and didn't know what to say. "She...?"

"Yes... she did..." Hefty admitted the truth. "I... I didn't know what else to do after that. I mean, yes I did had a crush on her around the same time you did. But I didn't expect anything from her like this. I'd figure she would've hated me too."

He then puts his head down in shame in what he was about to say next. "So, I told her that I needed some time to think it over. Everything at the time seemed so confusing. And I had worried for you that whole time while I was standing by her house. When... when I smurfed to go to leave... something else happened..."

"...What happened...?" Handy asked, now wanting to know what happened that night.

Hefty looked back up to him and takes in last breath before telling him the truth as to why Smurfette had always kept bothering him so much. He knew for sure it was going to tear himself apart and, of course, break Handy's little blue heart. But... he had to tell him. There was no turning back, and Handy was standing right in front of him and needed to know right now. Even if it meant... jeopardizing their relationship.

"Handy... I slept with her..." Hefty finally told him as he closes his eyes tight and turns his head back down again. "I'm so sorry..."

After hearing what he said, Handy's eyes widened and then steps back a little in shock. "You... you did **what?**" Handy shouted as he looked away and down at the floor, all confused. "But...!"

"Handy, I was so confused... I didn't know what to do...!" Hefty said as he looks back up to him. "It happened all at the heat of the moment! My mind was tellin' me that I should've gone back for ya, but my body got caught in all the excitement that I..."

He paused on his words and walks up to him slowly. "Handy, please... I... I'm awfully sorry...!"

Handy then takes another step back away from the muscular Smurf, turning his head back up to him. He could not for the life of himself believe what he was telling him after what he just admitted. The nerve of Hefty Smurf! How could he...?

"Do you know... that I cried the whole night through because of her...?" Handy spoke beginning to shake a little, "And at the same time... you smurfed with her!"

"I... I know... and I regretted it every day after for what I did!" Hefty cried not knowing what else to say until he continued. "You've gotta believe me, babe! I couldn't sleep for the last couple of nights after what had happened! I kept thinkin' about ya and at the same time felt sorry for what I have done!"

Very soon, Handy begins to feel tears filling up his eyes. "And you kept that as a secret for **this** long? I... I..." He didn't know what else to say until he continued. "...Plus all the time you let me believe that we both had our very first time together that night last December... In fact you already had your first time with her...!"

"Handy, she means nothin' to me... It only happened that one time! After that, I completely ignored her and told her that I needed time to think it over. She gave me that time, but she wouldn't leave me alone! What happened between her and I wasn't as special as the one we had!"

Hefty, now feeling really upset walked closer to him as he tries to reach a hand out to him as he proceeded.

"Handy... what we had together meant something more than just our brotherhood and friendship. When I almost kissed you that day when we smurfed from Gargamel... I fell in love with you right there and then. I'm tellin' ya the truth Handy... I had always felt that way right up to when we finally talked to each other again around that very night we shared our first kiss. Please, Handy... I... I've always loved you." He then placed his hand on Handy's cheek gently. _"...I love you..."_

The small Smurf had then shut his eyes tight as tears started to stream down his cheeks and fell upon the athletic Smurf's palm. He didn't know what else to do and felt something burning inside him in which was tearing him into shreds. Handy had felt a greater emotion growing inside of him in which caused him to do the next thing without thinking. And suddenly, without a mere thought while his emotions grew bitter, he slapped Hefty clear across his face, leaving him a slight bruise on his cheek. Hefty quickly lets go of Handy's cheek and felt his own face burning from the slap Handy had just given him. His eyes widened and looked at him all but shocked.

"H-Handy...?"

The mechanic doesn't look at him as he then quickly pushes him out of the way and ran out of the house.

"Handy...! Wait! Don't go!" he cried as he runs after him.

As he ran, Handy ignored his call and keeps running while tears streamed down his face. Both Smurfs were now far away from the house while Hefty still chased after him.

"Handy, please!"

"Just leave me alone!" Handy cried out angrily and didn't even think to stop running. However, Hefty did manage to catch up to Handy and grabbed him by his arm.

"Babe, just listen to me!" he cried. "I can explain everything if ya just listen!"

"Let me go!" Handy shouted and demanded as he struggled to break free. He still doesn't look at him while Hefty gripped his arm tighter, refusing to let him go.

"Handy, I've been thinkin' a whole lot and wantin' to tell ya about this for a month now. I thought suppressing it would make it go away, but I knew deep down I couldn't hold it in forever. All the times I kept leaving the village was to get away from her after what happened. Even when we were still together, I still left every time when she would come near me. And the gifts and the invites... remember when she wanted to take me out to lunch that time? I didn't have the heart tell her 'No' because I was too smurfed up in the situation as to why I still couldn't tell her the truth and let her down the hard way. I really wanted to tell her about us so badly! But I was too busy with planning for our day when you wanted to have you alone time with me. That day when I planned that surprise for ya, I did it all for you! And only you! The day I almost kissed ya, I forgot all about her and thought of you every night!"

While the older Smurf continued with what he had to say, he clasped his hands in Handy's as he let him a little loose from his grip.

"You were in every single dream that I had of ya up until you finally smurfed to my house to see me after the four months of not talkin' to me." He then strokes his hand softly. "Please, Handy... don't do this to me again... Not now... We're so far away from home, and I can't go on without talkin' or seein' you for months or years, or even... our whole lives. We're still brothers, and I still love you. I've always loved you more than a brother and a close friend. Please, Handy... Please don't leave me... Please..."

When Hefty finished and after Handy listening to every single word he said, he slowly turned his head to him and looks deep into his eyes, as tears still fell down his face. Hefty's eyes began to glisten as his eyes started to tear. He looked deep into his eyes as well and felt deeply sorry for the damage he had caused him and for everyone else who would have known.

"I'm very sorry, Handy... Will you ever forgive me...?"

Handy looked into his eyes more and felt he wanted to say something. He wanted to, but something else came to mind that suddenly made him feel gratefully furious. Still seeing that the big Smurf's hands were clasped in his, he pulled his arm away from him. He then walked a few steps backwards, still looking at him. Hefty looked and stared upon him until something else began to occur. Handy soon touched the sapphire, heart-shaped crystal that was attached to his necklace he was wearing while Hefty witnessed what was going to happen next. And what had happened next wasn't very smurfy at all. Handy all of a sudden, takes the necklace and quickly pulls it off his neck, throwing it directly to the ground. Hefty was totally shocked to see what had just happened as he looked at the necklace that had been disposed of. Handy took one last look at him until he turns around and stomps away without saying anything.

Hefty eventually looks back up as he saw Handy storm away as he tries to follow up to him. But knowing he would only make it worse, he gave up. He turned his head back to the necklace and gently picked it up with both hands as he gazed upon it for a bit. Soon after, the saddened Smurf looks back up to see that Handy has finally disappeared from his sight. His eyes started to tear while he tightly gripped the necklace in one hand and fell down to his knees. With every passing moment as Hefty stayed there, he began to feel his heart breaking and placed his other hand to his chest. He had soon felt the aching pain growing inside him as he clenched his hand to his chest tighter. Tears had already streamed down his face and began to cry softly, shutting his eyes tight. Hefty Smurf knew after all this time, he had regretted everything he has done and wished he'd never had gone to Smurfette's that night. Not only it had hurt Handy, but it truly had hurt him the most because of his actions.

"Handy..." his voice started to break. All he could do now was cry more as he moved his hand from his chest up to his face, covering it while more tears fell down. Nothing else mattered to him anymore and had a deep feeling that this was going to be the end of everything. The end of their... relationship...

"Damn you, Brainy..."


	23. We were like brothers, only closer

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 23. We were like brothers, only closer.**

* * *

><p>After receiving news from what's been happening back at the Smurf Village, both Hefty and Handy had stopped talking. When Hefty finally told him what had been going on between him and Smurfette a year ago, Handy completely shut him from his life and has not spoken a word to him since. Hefty was not even allowed to be seen in the same room with Handy, which forced him to sleep in a separate room away from him. October rolled by as a few weeks passed, and Hefty was completely heartbroken. No letter was ever received back at the village from either one of them, and Shini was now beginning to worry about her pet smurfberry bird along with what's taking them so long to respond.<p>

The brunette Smurfette had been pacing back and forth in her mushroom home, hoping that Wolke would return safely soon along with the Smurfs' letter back in Smurf Paradise. Not only she had been worried about her pet, but she was also discouraged seeing that her special day was coming up in the matter of two days. And already things didn't seem right at all after Brainy smurfed the last letter to Hefty and Handy. Then suddenly, a knock came smurfing at her door. She looked up to the front door as she called out who was knocking.

"Who's there?"

She walked up to the door and as soon as she opened it, no one else but Farmer and Ashli had been standing there and wanted to give her a warm 'hello'.

"Hey there, sugar!" The farmer greeted.

"Hey, Shin! Mind if we came in for a bit?" Ashli asked.

"Oh, hello you two!" Shini replied to the couple. "Sure, come in."

Shini had welcomed the two into her mushroom house, making them feel more at home while Ashli took a seat on her sofa. Farmer joined next to her. While they sat, Ashli had been wearing her new set of earrings she received crafted by Handy months ago after they first smurfed back their letter. They sparkled and shined, matching the color of her eyes while Farmer snuck up closer to her to make himself comfortable and draped one arm over her shoulders. Shini too was also wearing her heart-shaped turquoise diamond necklace given to her by the crafty handyman. She hardly wore it since she hardly wears jewelry unlike Ashli did most of the time. It too sparkled and dazzled around her neck as Ashli's considering where Hefty and Handy got them; were very unique like any regular diamonds.

"We just wanted to see how things were with you," Ashli soon spoke with a smile. "We overheard that somesmurf has a birthday coming soon?"

Before Shini would respond, she sat down in her armchair and sighed. "I guess I'm not really excited for my birthday this year... Wolke still didn't return, and I'm just worried that something might happen..."

"You mean other than Smurfette goin' 'round sayin' that she and Hefty had somethin' hidin'?" Farmer cutted in.

"Now that you thought about it, she has been acting like a real stuck up for the last couple of weeks 'cause of that." Ashli said, turning to him. "I don't know what her freakin' problem is, but she's really starting to burn me up..."

"I have no idea what she wants to tell us with how she's acting." The brunette replied in doubt. "But it seems that it just goes on and on... And that she won't ever stop..."

"Well, I think her real problem is that she's askin' for too much attention I reckon," Farmer began. "'Cuz just the other day, I overheard somesmurf sayin' that she hopes that neither Hefty nor Handy should ever step foot into the village ever again. Even if they do have Feathers to smurf them back here by flyin'. But, then again... I could be wrong. It may have been some kind of rumor goin' around..."

"For real?" Shini reacted surprisingly. "Oh God... She's just... ugh! Why does she say such things? I'm pretty sure she actually doesn't think of it that way. She just wants, like you just said, attention..." She then blatantly rolls her eyes at the idea what the Smurfette has been up to for this long.

"I just don't get her..." the dark-haired Smurfette sighed. "I had already gotten over everything and found someone else who loves me. Why can't she do the same?"

Ashli soon turns to Farmer slightly and placed a hand on his lap and smiled a little. The country Smurf turns to her and smiles back as he planted a kiss on her soft cheek. She blushes a little as she cuddled closer with her beau and continued with her conversation turning to Shini.

"...If she still can't get over what happened, then something has definitely flipped her smurf."

"If only we would just know what's exactly wrong with her and what's been smurfing through her mind this whole time..." Shini sighed. "Oh well..."

Shini then placed her head on her hand, feeling more discourage over what was happening until the Scotsman arrived into her home unannounced. All three Smurfs freaked out and were surprised to see that he had come by and wondered what he smurfed here for.

"Don't be stressin' yerself too much, lass. I think I know exactly what's been smurfin' on with her." Gutsy spoke.

"Gutsy? Yer a sight for sore eyes smurfin' in without knockin'." Farmer replied as he calmed down.

"Don't you be worrying about me, lad." The Scotsman in his blue and white plaid kilt said, smiling at him. "I had smurfed here for a reason."

Gutsy then walks up to Shini as she turns to him and laughed a little from his arrival earlier.

"You stalker! ...You know what's up with her?" Shini asked wondering what he has to tell.

While he looked to Shini until he turned to face Ashli and Farmer, sitting on the sofa. "Get ready for this you guys, 'cuz this is not going to be pretty."

"Ok... So, what is it...?" Ashli had wondered.

"Whatever it maybe, we're all itchin' to find out." Farmer spoke with anticipation.

Before Gutsy began to speak for what he had to say, he held both of Shini's hands together and looks to her. She looks at him as well, waiting for him to tell them the news what he had smurfed before his arrival. Then he turned his head to look at Ashli and Farmer slightly and started to explain.

"We all know by now that Smurfette still hasn't gotten over the fact that Hefty loves Handy, right?"

"Yes, we know." Ashli nodded.

"What's goin' on?" the Smurf in the corn-straw hat questioned. "Why hasn't she gotten over that?"

Gutsy begins to look back to Shini and took a deep sigh as he continued.

"Well... months before you and Ashli smurfed to our village last year, there's something Hefty has done that I overheard."

Ashli, soon listened to him very carefully as she looked up to him worriedly and held onto Farmer's hand.

"Remember when Brainy said he had overheard from somesmurf that there was something going on between them?"

"Yes, please tell us already." Farmer demanded to know.

Gutsy turned and stared at the country Smurf until he took another sigh and finally answered them in what he had smurfed. "...Hefty and Smurfette... had an affair..."

"What? No way...!" Shini called out while she had looked at him all shocked and surprised.

"Aye... It's true."

Ashli couldn't believe what she just heard from Gutsy himself. Her eyes had widened and was totally shocked all at once. She looked down to the floor and thought through the words that were smurfing in her head when the Scotsman mentioned what Heft had done.

"I... I-I don't believe it..." she began to stutter, "Hefty...?"

"Ashli...?" Farmer turned and looks to her worriedly.

The Smurfette with the long black hair and bangs suddenly looks back up to him as her eyes glistened. He seen the questions in her eyes, know ting that she was thinking how this all happened between him and Smurfette. Then he took a hold of Ashli's hand and begins to stroke it gently, soothing her. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and exhaled calmly. Afterwards, she opens her eyes back up and looks into his eyes. She smiled softly at him with her eyes still glistening as he smiled back at her.

"It's ok... I'll be fine." She spoke to him softly. "I have moved on and found you... And that's all that matters to me... because I love you."

"Aww, honey..." Farmer smiled sweetly and kisses her softly on the lips.

Ashli smiled again, looking to her soul mate and soon turns to Gutsy asking him, "Do you know when this all had happened?"

"I don't know..." he shook his head. "All I heard was that this all happened around the time before Hefty had fallen in love with the little lad."

"Aw man... now I'm beginning to understand Smurfette..." Shini said, looking to the floor.

"Question is... How does everyone else feel about this?" Farmer asked. "Does anyone else know?"

"Apparently, some of them do." Gutsy replied. "And they aren't all too happy that Hefty was the first Smurf to deflower her innocence."

"Wait wait wait, hold up!" Ashli halted, pausing the Smurf with the blue pom on his hat as she realized what he said. "Smurfette... was a virgin...?"

Before Gutsy could answer her that, another knock came at the door.

"...Who's there?" Shini wondered, looking up.

"It's me, Smurfette..."

Everyone suddenly stood silent for after the countless months that had passed, Smurfette was at the door waiting for a response. Shini looked at the others for a few seconds, feeling something bad was going to happen. She soon begins to get up slowly and walked to the door, opening it to see the Smurfette face to face after so long. However, she wasn't alone. None other than Vanity Smurf with the yellow flower in his hat was with her as he looks around from the doorway and sees everyone in the house, sitting and all staring.

"Jeez, it's like a house full of Smurfs in here!" Vanity said feeling awkward.

"What do you two want?" Gutsy asked as he walked up towards them and stood next to Shini.

"Well, for your information, we smurfed here because we overheard you snooping in earlier on somesmurf's conversation depicting what's been going on lately." Vanity responded hastily and looks into his hand-mirror. "And that wasn't very nice of you to smurf such a thing."

"The reason why I did that was because we're all worrying about Smurfette!" Gutsy cried out and then turns to Smurfette. "You've been actin' this way since the day Papa Smurf found out about the lads. And it's been already almost six months!"

"Oh, you're worrying about me? How nice of you." She spoke sarcastically. "As if worrying would change anything..."

"Well, the way you're acting doesn't change anything either..!" Shini retorted at her.

"Well, she has every right to feel how she feels about all that's happened!" Vanity yelled back at the brunette. "Unlike you, you should know very well as a girl like Smurfette has gone through, Miss Negative Nan-"

"Don't you be talkin' about my girl that way!" Gutsy bellowed, getting all up in Vanity's face.

"Of course she has the right to feel this way. But instead of acting this unsmurfy, she could've talked with us girls about what happened." Shini said and then looks to Smurfette. But, oh no, she had to ignore us!"

"There was no use talking to you about that, since you two were too busy in supporting Hefty and Handy being together!" Smurfette yelled.

While both Ashli and Farmer were still sitting listening in on the argument, Ashli couldn't take it anymore as she finally got up, leaving Farmer where he was and walks up to the Smurfette with the long golden tresses. She looked to her dead in the eyes until she started to speak in a bit of anger.

"Well, if Papa had not driven them away and threaten to smurf something drastic, this wouldn't have happened! Maybe Hefty HAD a reason that he wanted to be with Handy after what you did when you rejected Handy's gift!"

After Smurfette heard what she had said, she looked at her, all but surprised that somehow she knew about it. "Wha-...? You...? I... I've never told anyone about that..! So how come that you of all Smurfs know it?"

"I... uh..." Ashli stuttered and looked around the room when she couldn't think or respond to what she said. Before she could say anything letting her know how she did find out, Farmer cut in and began to speak.

"Because I told her."

Ashli and Smurfette suddenly turn to him as he got up and continued.

"I told her ev'rythng that happened that day between you and him."

Both Shini and Gutsy turned to each other while Shini began to feel totally confused at the situation going on. Then they turned back to listen in on what Farmer had to explain.

"So, you told her everything?" Smurfette reacted surprised and shocked. "And how come that **you** know about it? Don't tell me you spied on me!"

Farmer begins to walk up slowly to her as he explained the whole thing. "Well, considerin' ya'll done the same thing to me; I wanted to be sure if maybe you would've loved him back. But guessin' that you didn't, I was right. And I was also lookin' out for him since he is my friend. You totally broke his heart that day, and I witnessed the whole thing!"

Gutsy soon became instantly shocked not realizing what went on that day. "Whoa... I didn't see that coming." He whispered until he turned to Shini. "Did you?"

All Shini could do was shake her head slightly as they both still listened to the others discussion.

"Then tell me what I should have done back then! I never loved him. My heart was always beating for Hefty Smurf and no one else..!" Smurfette had said to the farmer.

"Well, what about me? You said that you loved me 'til you went off one day with some other Smurf!"

Ashli, before Farmer could continue, walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulder worriedly. "Farmer, please..."

"I..."

Smurfette stopped until she turned her head away and looked to the ground. Everything inside the brunette's house was quiet for a good minute while everyone looked to her. After about a minute passed, she looked back up again and began to speak.

"I told you that I loved you, because that's what you wanted to hear from me..! That's what everysmurf wanted to hear from me! I always tried my best to make all of you happy... But you can't imagine how it feels like to be the only female among 99 males... And that they all love you and wish you would love every single one of them back as much as they do. But in fact you know that there's only one... only one Smurf you love more than anybody else... And when you thought that nothing can go wrong anymore, since you're the only girl around..." Before she could finish, her eyes started to fill with tears. "...you suddenly find out that the one you truly love fell in love with his best friend...!"

Tears started to stream down her cheeks and cried softly, kneeling herself down to the floor with her soft, delicate, blue hands covering her face. Everyone suddenly looked to her in the room while Shini looked down at her worriedly. Vanity soon walks up to her slowly as he places his hand-mirror down on a desk nearby. He knelt down beside her and consoled her, hugging the Smurfette close in his tender embrace. Farmer began to look down in shame, feeling sorry for what he had said as he put one hand behind his head. Ashli looked down to her and begins to walk up slowly. She saw her cry in Vanity's chest until she felt deeply hurt for all the trouble Smurfette had gone through, just because of what happened a year ago when Ashli never knew or had met any of the Smurfs at that time.

"Smurfette..." Ashli started to speak. "We... we didn't know... We didn't know that you had loved him so much." She then looks down to the floor and continued. "Apparently, I too loved him. But, I didn't know you already had something going on with him." Then she looks back up to her. "I was so caught up in things thinking that he would love me too because he was the first Smurf to have found me after searching for your village for so long. And I know it hurts for you, because Hefty..." She stopped before she can finish and thought about what Hefty really did when she couldn't think of the idea. "Smurfette... we're so sorry..."

Vanity was still consoling Smurfette while she still cried. He then looks up to Ashli when he started to speak for her. "You have no idea how much she has suffered. One night... just one night and the devil took her innocence away...!"

"I know, I know..." Ashli responded. "That's why I now know why Hefty has hurt her so much. And I can't blame her knowing her feelings were so deep. I don't even know if I should consider caring for him anymore... I know I had moved on and have someone else who loves me... But... after what he had done to you..."

Ashli could not finish as tears soon started to form in her eyes. Farmer walked up to her and held her close to his chest as she too began to cry.

"Shh... it's alright, honey." He said softly as he rubs her back. While he soothed her, he looked down to Vanity and Smurfette until he spoke. "Smurfette... I'm real sorry for makin' such a ruckus and ever puttin' you in any doubt. I hope you can forgive me. If not, I understand..."

"Smurfette... why didn't you tell us earlier what exactly happened...?" Shini told her. "We... we would've been there for you... we're your friends..."

"...Because I thought you wouldn't understand..." Smurfette finally spoke. "I thought, since I knew that Ashli also had loved Hefty..." Then she turns to Ashli and continued. "...if I had told you about him and me, you maybe would've become mad at me... So I kept it as a secret and only told Vanity about it..."

Ashli then turn to Smurfette, still in Farmer's embrace and responded back, "How can I ever be mad at you, if I was never here at all months later...? Even if I had found out, I wouldn't know what to do. I would've figured my whole entire life as a Smurf after being transformed would be over. Considering every man who ever stepped into my life when I was still human, broke my heart."

Smurfette had begun to calm down a little, wiping her tears away. "They did...? And you... got over it every time?"

"Yes..." Ashli nodded. "You don't know how much I have gone through for the last couple of decades. And I was smurfed on this earth much longer before knowing you were created years ago."

While the girls talked, Gutsy looked up to the both of them and turns to Shini, seeing she too was about to cry. He held her tight as she cried softly into his strong chest.

"I didn't know you were going through such things so many times already..." the Smurfette with her long golden hair said to her. "But... it seems that I just can't get over it, no matter how hard I try..." She then looks down and sighs.

"Oh Smurfette, we're always here to help you." Shini said, turning to her still in Gutsy's embrace. "We would do anything just to see you happy again..."

"Yes, darling." Vanity agreed, looking to her. "We're all here for your support. If there anything you would like us to do, we'll do it for you."

Smurfette then looks up and looks at everyone around, seeing that they were all looking down to her knowing that they still cared about her after all those months. "...Oh my... all this time I was so unhappy with myself... that I forgot what smurfy friends I have..."

They all looked to her and gave her a smile.

"We all love you Smurfette." Ashli said. "No Smurf can ever replace you as our true and blue friend."

"Aye, it is true." Gutsy agreed. "We all have to look out for each other."

"Because after all... we're still a family." Farmer said.

"That's right," the narcissist Smurf replied, looking to her. "Even if we are missing a few Smurfs, we are still here."

"You can always count on us." Shini nodded.

After all that they had said to her, Smurfette begins to smile a little as tears started to stream down her cheeks again, knowing she had friends who would always be there for her. Until suddenly, another knock came at Shini's door. They all looked ahead before they heard who was there.

"Shini? Are you home? Clumsy and I are here to smurf you something." The voice from the Smurf that had come outside was Brainy Smurf.

"Ohh!" The brunette reacted hastily as she lets go of Gutsy who was still holding her in his embrace. She soon walks to the door and opens it saying, "Yes, what is it?"

"We just wanted to-" Before Brainy proceeded; he paused and looks at everyone staring from inside her house. "Jeez, what is this? A house full of Smurfs?"

"That's what I just said...!" Vanity cried.

The Smurf in the glasses looked to see that Smurfette was there too. "Smurfette?" Then he looks back to Shini, feeling a bit awkward. "Um, this maybe a bad time. Come on, Clumsy."

But before they would leave, Gutsy walks up to them to stop them from leaving.

"No, no! You two smurfed all this way to send Shini something. Please, won't you come in? Everything is alright."

Brainy looks to Clumsy and then looks back to Gutsy and the others. Slowly but surely, he made his way in with a long letter rolled up in his hand. Clumsy comes in as well along with Shini's bird Wolke, finally, wrapped in his arms. Luckily for him, he managed to carry the bird without having to fall and hurt the little fella.

"My, what a marvelous little smurfberry bird." Vanity said, looking at the bird.

"Wolke!" Shini cried happily and smiled as she sees her pet. She then takes him out of Clumsy's hands and hugs him. "Oh you're finally back. I was worrying about you!"

"He just smurfed back a few minutes ago." Clumsy responded in a soft voice. "And we already read the letter."

"Letter? What letter?" The Smurfette questioned.

"Oh..." Ashli then let's go of Farmer's embrace and walks up to Brainy to take the rolled up letter from him. She soon turned to Smurfette as she began to explain. "Um... I know this may sound very awkward... but for the last couple of months, we've been smurfing letters back and forth to Hefty and Handy. And Shini's pet has been our letter carrier ever since. You're not mad are you...?"

"You did...?" Smurfette reacted surprisingly with her eyes widened. "So you know where they are? Are they fine?"

"They are fine." Shini replied, smiling at her.

"Well, you should read the letter..." the younger Smurf spoke in a tone that seemed real upsetting.

"Wha-... What do you mean by that...?" Ashli asked him.

"It's not good news..." Brainy replied to her. "Ever since I smurfed the last letter to them, they've stopped talking to each other..."

"What...?" The Scotsman said.

"Oh no..." the farmer reacted shockingly.

Ashli suddenly became shocked and turns to Smurfette for a mere second until she looked down at the rolled up letter in her hand and undoes it. She began to read a little bit of it and became saddened after reading through the long letter that was written. "Oh, this is not good..." she said as she turns back to Smurfette who was still knelt to the floor alongside with Vanity.

"W-what is it? What did they write?" Smurfette asked as she got up from the floor and looks back at Ashli. Vanity got up as well after kneeling on the floor for so long and arched his back slightly and picked his hand-mirror back up from the desk.

Shini looked down at Wolke and pets him gently as he chirped sadly. While everyone looked to find out from Ashli what was said in the letter, she gave the letter to Smurfette to read for herself. Ashli then put her head down and closed her eyes as tears began to fall again from her cheeks. She begins to cry softly into Farmer's chest once more as he held her close, stroking her head gently. Smurfette had then looked to the letter as she begins to read aloud while Hefty's voice went over hers.

* * *

><p><em>To all my friends back at home,<em>

_We're so sorry we haven't smurfed back to you sooner. But, ever since we got our last letter from you, there has been some major conflict between the two of us. If you all are probably wondering why, it's because Handy and I have stopped talking. For the last year and a half, I've been keeping something dark from all of you that I never told anyone else besides Handy. Last year, around the time Smurfette hurt him by rejecting his love, I smurfed over to her house that night and told her how much she had broken his heart. Before that, I went over to Handy's house and gave him my condolence and comfort, because that is what friends do for each other. He even made her a special gift he smurfed his whole heart and soul into. It was the most beautiful thing anysmurf can do when he can do just about anything. I stayed over for a little while to cheer him up, making sure he would be okay after what happened. However, when I went to go to leave, I heard him crying again. It tore me up so bad as to why I went to Smurfette's in the first place. I knew I should've gone back to him... but I knew it was too late._

_I finally knew exactly why she didn't accept his love, and it was because she had fallen in love with me. Yes, just like any other Smurf before Ashli and Shini smurfed along; they were all in love with her, including me. What I am about to tell you all next is the reason why Handy is not speaking to me anymore. After Brainy had mentioned in the last letter about me and Smurfette hiding something, thinking it was just a rumor, well... it's true. That night after Smurfette told me she loved me, I had an affair with her. I didn't want it to end up like this when all my emotions were clouding my judgment. It was that one time and it was never spoken of again up until now. And I kept that away from my one and only true best friend for this long, when I knew I should've left before I smurfed up. That whole night while I was in bed with her, Handy stayed up wide awake, crying his eyes out the entire time. And I turned her down afterwards as if nothing happened. _

_I've been so selfish. I played Smurfette like a fool and I regretted every day choosing between my best friend and the girl I ever loved that very night. That's also another reason whenever I'm not seen in the village, was to get away from Smurfette so I wouldn't have to think or talk to her about our relationship. Yes, I wanted to be with her, but not like this. I wanted to tell her that I just didn't think it was going to work out after what happened between her and Handy. He and I have always had a special connection with each other since we were Smurflings. We were like brothers, only closer. I loved him as if he were my baby brother. Until months later after my intimacy with Smurfette, something else had changed inside me which brings me to how I finally fell in love with Handy. We were almost smurfed by Gargamel when Papa wanted me to smurf some roots for his experiments. After we had fled from getting smurfed, Handy tripped and fell right into my arms. My heart jumped when I looked at him in a way I never felt before. That's when he ignored me for the next few months when I had almost kissed him that time. I was so confused; I didn't know what to do. My mind was still in a fog between Smurfette and Handy. And half the nights I spent alone in my house, I smurfed myself thinking only of Handy. _

_By the time Christmas came around, that's when it all happened. He finally began talking to me again and I persuaded him in how much I deeply cared for him. That was when we both shared our very first kiss, right under the mistletoe. After we had our kiss, Handy suddenly began to feel the same way for me like I had for him for months at that time. And we even slept together the same night it all happened. I never knew how happy I was now that my heart had been smurfed by my best friend. After months had passed, we've been together all winter all the way through spring without letting anysmurf know about us. We really wanted to tell you all so bad. But somehow, things still got in the way between me and Smurfette as to why I kept avoiding her. And... you all know the rest what had happened after that. But now that I have told you all the truth, I can't live up with the guilt and trouble I had smurfed for everyone. Especially Smurfette. If any of you is willing to talk to her for me, please tell her that I am truly sorry. I don't care if she still hates me. But what I have done to her made me feel like a coward. I smurfed her virginity and avoided everything she has done for me. Everysmurf should be angry at me in what I did, including Handy. This was all my fault. I've hurt and caused enough trouble for everyone as to why this is the last and final time you'll ever hear from me after this letter. Please, if Papa still has a heart, please ask him if he would take Handy back? What's the use in us living together if we're not talking anymore? I've already hurt Handy in telling him the truth and now he hates me for it. He doesn't love me anymore. And I don't blame him. I would've hated myself for what I have done anyway. We've been away from home for at least six months on end, and I just can't let him suffer my fate any longer. So please, if Papa is willing to accept, please have Handy come home? I will be staying behind since I feel I'm not wanted around anymore. It's better this way without you all having me back there. You all need Handy just as much more than you need me. And I know Papa still hates me forever falling in love with another Smurf in the first place. I'm sorry everyone. No matter how much pain I smurfed; I just can't live on like this. If you smurf back letting us know that Handy is able to come back, I'll have Feathers smurf him back first thing. Goodbye my friends, I love you all very much. And I'm sorry it has to be this way. And I'm sorry Smurfette, for everything that I've done to break your heart._

_I love you all..._

_Hefty Smurf._

* * *

><p>Smurfette reads the last part with tears in her eyes and finishes reading as her tears fell on the paper. After she read the long letter smurfed from Hefty she couldn't be able to say anything.<p>

"No...! He can't do this...!" Shini yelled as she cried in Gutsy's arms, still holding Wolke.

"Hefty... What have you done...?" Gutsy said.

"No... **NO!** It can't end like this! It just can't!" Ashli shouted as she cried more into Farmer's chest. Farmer held Ashli tighter while he tried to soothe her by stroking her head more.

"Oh, Hefty..." he spoke softly. "Why...?"

Vanity soon looks to Smurfette and places a hand gently on her shoulder. He then turns to Brainy as he began to speak. "Hefty's never coming back...? But what if Papa doesn't want any of them to return? What will they do then?"

"I don't know Vanity..." the brainiac replied. That's something that I must discuss with Papa. I'll have to tell him everything. Even the time when I had helped them escaped."

"That was you...?" Vanity said surprised. "You... you helped them smurf away that day?"

"Aye lad, we were all in on it." Gutsy admitted. "I was the one who helped them get away before Chef and Baker did something about it. It nearly cost me my life... but I didn't go down without losin' my pride."

Shini was still crying as she started to speak up. "While Gutsy was fighting with Chef and Baker, I took Hefty and Handy and ran with them to my house to get away from everything. Then we heard that Crazy sounded alarm and a few moments later Brainy and Clumsy came in and helped them both to escape from the village..."

"And I still feel it's all my fault..." Clumsy said while he looked down to the floor and sighed.

"...Your fault...?" Smurfette asked curiously and looks to him.

"If I wouldn't have found out about them that one night, I..." Clumsy couldn't finish his sentence as he too begins to cry.

Brainy begins to hug Clumsy close, consoling his closest friend as he stroked his back. "It's not your fault, Clumsy... It's nobody's fault."

"Well, in the letter, it seems Hefty claims it was all his own fault. But..." Farmer then looked to Ashli while she still cried in his chest and continued. "...I can't help but feel sorry for the guy... If he wishes to have Handy back home and leave himself behind..."

"I don't know what to do anymore..." Ashli said, looking up to him and turns to the others. "I don't care what Hefty says, I want the both of them back here...!"

"Me too!" Shini agreed looking to Ashli. "We... we need to tell him that they both have to come back...!"

"But he thinks that everyone back here hates him..." Clumsy said turning to them.

Smurfette begins to think a little and thought of an idea. "...Let me write a letter back to him..!"

"Smurfette...?" Ashli asked, turning to her. "You want to write back to them...?"

"Yes..." she nodded, "I feel that I just have to... While I read his letter, I began to understand everything... And he even apologized to me. I need to tell them that I also feel sorry for what I did... and that I'm not mad at him anymore... I just terribly miss him... I miss them both, just like every other Smurf in the village does...!"

Ashli soon smiles a little at and then turns up to Shini. "Shini? Can you smurf her some paper and maybe a pen or quill so she can write back them?"

"Right now? Natürlich!" Without haste, she quickly rushes to get some paper and a pen from her drawer. She then walks up to Smurfette and hands it to her. "Here you go!" Shini said, smiling a little at her.

"Thank you." Smurfette thanked her and takes them until she notices Shini's necklace as she looks at her. "Oh Shini, the necklace you're wearing... it's beautiful..!"

"Awww, thank you... it was a gift from my Fapfi..." Shini giggled.

Gutsy begins to chuckle a little and blushes slightly, turning his head to the side.

Ashli then walks up to Smurfette and insisted her to take a seat. "Come on. Please sit by the sofa so you can be able to write better." She said and took a hold of her hand to escort her to Shini's sofa.

Her earrings began to sparkle as Smurfette notices them as well. Smurfette's eyes widened as she sees her beautiful earrings and could help but wonder where both girls got their jewelry from. "Where did you get these from?" she asked pointing at her earrings. "They are so pretty...!"

"...Handy made them." Ashli replied to her. "Hefty had found him this beautiful blue stone in a shape of a heart in some mine he found where they are now, and Gutsy wanted them to find one just as pretty as his for Shini. Apparently..." She begins to blush a little and continues, "...I didn't expect them to make me something as well..."

"Handy made them? That's unbelievable..." Smurfette soon thinks back about the gift she rejected from him. "...I didn't know he can smurf such beautiful jewelry..."

"Maybe... before they're allowed to come back home, would you like him to smurf you something smurfy?" Ashli asked, smiling at her.

"I... I'm not sure if I would deserve it..." Smurfette said, blushing a little. "...since I'm also responsible for the problems they have right now..."

The other Smurfette with her long, black hair looked to her worriedly and slowly gives her a friendly, tender hug.

"It'll be okay..." Ashli said to her. "We will all get through this smurfily in the end. All we need to do now is focus in getting our boys back safe and sound. Once they'll read your letter they'll probably reconsider. After all, they can't be long gone forever. And we all know somewhere deep down; they need us more than we need them."

"Okay then..." Smurfette replied, smiling at Ashli.

"Aye! What are we waitin' for?" Gutsy said to them. "Let's do it!"

"I better go see if Papa's somewhere so he and I can discuss this at his place." Brainy mentioned. "And hope he reconsiders because we need them here, dammit! Oops." After is last response, he covered his mouth quickly with both hands from cussing loudly.

Shini then looks at Brainy who was covering his mouth and starts to laugh. "Hahaha!"

" Heheheh, you Smurf you." Gutsy chuckled.

Brainy never felt this embarrassed until he took his hands off and cleared his throat. "I should get smurfing. Let me know when you smurfed the letter." He said has he then turns to Clumsy. "Coming Clumsy?"

"Yup! Right behind you, Brainy!" As the gullible, yet innocent Smurf goes to follow him as he was about to leave the house, he accidentally trips over his own feet and falls on Brainy. "Whoops!"

"Oh, Clumsy..." Brainy said with a small smile as he helped him back up and soon left Shini's mushroom house.

Smurfette giggled as she watched them leave and sits down on the sofa. Farmer too sat next to her as Ashli and Vanity joined as well.

"So, what do you think you'll write to them?" The country Smurf asked.

"Maybe before they come back they can smurf some of those marvelous diamonds they smurfed for the girls." Vanity suggested. "My mirror would look real smurfy with some of those gems on it. And I would look even more beautiful...!" He then looks at himself in the mirror and gives himself a kiss.

"Oh, Vanity... Can't ya think of anything other than yerself?" Gutsy said as both he and Shini walked up to the others.

"Well, of course I'll write that I'm also sorry for what I did to Handy back then..." Smurfette spoke. "And that I understand everything between them both now. I accept Hefty's apology... and I'll write that we all terribly miss them. And that we want them both to come home... _not only one._"

"Hey, what about we all sign the letter?" Shini suggested. "So they can see how much we all need them both back here."

"I think that's a great idea!" Farmer smiled happily. "We should gather up some of the others who want them back as well!"

"Yes, I think that's a smurfy plan!" Ashli exclaimed with joy. "Farmer, let's go smurf Greedy, Grouchy, Tailor, Jokey, and anysmurf we can find!"

"But... what about Baker and Chef?" Vanity asked.

Gutsy, thinking of what happened months ago between him and the two cooks, sighed deeply. "I'm too afraid what they'll say..." he said. "Maybe I should smurf along with you two just in case."

Both Farmer and Ashli nodded to him as they both got up, holding hands as they headed towards the door. Before they all three of them left the house, Ashli looked to the Scotsman.

"You're Gutsy Smurf; no Smurf can put you down... You got guts." She said and smiles to him.

Gutsy smiled back at her and soon turns to Shini saying, "I'll be back soon, lass." He then kisses her on the lips, goodbye.

"Okay, bis später!" Shini replied as she turns to sits down next to Smurfette as Wolke also decided to join them on the sofa.

Smurfette watched them as they all left the house and smiled. She then looks to the paper, wondering how she would start off with her letter. "Let's see..." she said as she soon begins to write.

Both Shini and Vanity stayed with Smurfette while everyone else did what they had to do if they wanted to have their friends return from being away for so long. However, not only they had wished for both Hefty and Handy to smurf back home, but they also wanted them to get back together. They didn't want them to stop loving each other now that almost every Smurf accepted them for their love. And that's all they ever really wanted from them the day they both first fell in love with each other last year.


	24. I want what is best for you

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 24. I want what is best for you...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>All seemed there was no hope for our Smurfs who have been gone for many months. Their friendship and their relationship had most likely come to an end after Hefty had told Handy his dreadful secret he kept from him for so long. Handy hadn't spoken not one word to Hefty for many weeks. And October was finally coming to an end with only two months left to go until a whole new year would start over. Somewhere in between the month earlier, Hefty had written up a long letter to their friends back at home saying he was very sorry and told them everything what happened that he just couldn't hold on to.<p>

He had told them that Handy was very upset with him and wouldn't dare to look him in the face for what he has done. And he had also claimed that this was his fault for making things seem more difficult now. So much has happened for these two poor Smurfs. They've been driven away by their own father out of the village, they were forced to live on their own and find food and shelter, they've cried on many occasions hoping one day they would return home, and now this. Hefty had been truly hurt and felt guilty for what he did a year ago the night he went to Smurfette's. He had wished he would do ANYTHING to take it all back. But sadly, Handy wouldn't accept him back no matter what he did. The necklace with the heart-shaped sapphire stone Hefty had given him was given back to Hefty as a sign that he hated him. However, Hefty did hold on to it just in case, because it was the only precious thing that reminded him of Handy and how deeply he truly cared and loved very much.

It was nearly almost sundown and Hefty was looking out the window in the living room, waiting for Shini's pet smurfberry bird to arrive back with an answer from the Smurfs back at the village. Not only had he said he was sorry for what he did, but he also had asked them if they would try to reason and speak to Papa Smurf to let Handy come home. He just couldn't take the heartache that he and the mechanic weren't going to talk to each other anymore for as long as they smurfed. And they couldn't stay in Smurf Paradise forever; they would have to smurf back home sometime sooner or later. But, Hefty's decision was made up. Not only he said to them he wanted Handy to come back, but he also mentioned that he would not return with him. He felt he had caused so much already for everyone, including the Smurfette he avoided. He didn't care if any Smurf hated him now after he had admitted what he said in the letter.

While he stared blankly into the sky as the sun was ready to set, he held in his hand Handy's necklace. He waited nearly days for Wolke to return with the Smurfs' response so he can have Handy ready to smurf back home. However, Handy himself never knew about this as to why he was going to find out soon once the bird would return. He let out a long, agonizing sigh and began to grow tired of waiting. He turned his head towards the bedroom door where Handy had locked himself in from making any physical contact with him for any reason. The strong Smurf felt weak and heartbroken for many weeks after what happened. He couldn't eat or sleep for countless days and didn't have the strength to keep himself in shape. Nothing else mattered to him anymore. His heart felt so empty; it had felt so painful as if he didn't have any willpower to live on. He was already dying on the inside from the loneliness and lack of partnership from his mate locked up in their once called _'room'_.

From inside, the little engineer was lying flat on the bed while he looked aimlessly at the ceiling with things smurfing on his mind. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. Afterwards, he sat up slowly as he opens his eyes again and looks out of the window, watching some clouds drift by. He looked at the clouds for quite a bit until he turned his head slightly to the nightstand and opens up the drawer. Then he took out the two pictures that he and Hefty got from Ashli and Shini months ago and begins to look at them.

He stared at their versions of Hefty they had done of them. The one Ashli did of him compared to Shini's was more muscular than the one Shini did. Ashli's art was very well detailed in enhancing her drawings of someone very shapely and very graphic. Shini wasn't like her. She knew how to draw others, but not with that much body structure like Ashli did on Hefty's. Handy then looked at the ones they did of himself with the muscled Smurf. He saw that they didn't forget to draw his red pencil on his left ear. He looked at both pictures for a good while, until he noticed that they also drew him wearing his necklace. He moved with his hand up, feeling for his necklace, thinking he would actually wear it, like he mostly did. But as he felt nothing around his neck he remembered that he threw it away that day when Hefty told him about everything.

All Handy could do was sigh again and placed the pictures back inside the drawer closest to the bed. Then he got himself up, feeling a little hungry and headed towards the door as he opened it very slowly. Back in the living room, Hefty was already laying on the sofa trying to rest easily after he grew tired of looking out the window. He still held the necklace clenched in his hand until he heard the door to the bedroom open. He wanted to look and see Handy and try to speak to him. But every time he tried, he would always run away and smurf right back into the bedroom, locking himself in. This time, he had no intention to bother him since he felt he would already make it worse. He closed his eyes and stayed laying on his side as he heard Handy's footsteps ever so softly go right into the kitchen.

Handy didn't look at him as he made his way into the kitchen and then began to smurf himself two sandwiches, very quickly. As he finished, he ran into the bedroom again, locking the door and walks to the bed, sitting down. He looked out of the window again as he started to eat his sandwiches slowly. It was beginning to get a little dark while the clouds rolled on by. As he watched the clouds again while he ate, he started to see a vision of one of the clouds that seemed almost too real. He looked very closely and seen one of the clouds was shaped like a Smurf. And it wasn't just any Smurf either, it was Hefty.

He couldn't believe what he saw there and put the sandwich out of his hand to rub his eyes. As he looked up again, the clouds still were shaped like this. He stared a little at it a good while until the wind blew them away slowly. After that, Handy turned his head to the sandwiches again. He took them and placed them on the nightstand, as he somehow didn't feel hungry anymore and just lay down on the bed again, still staring outside the window.

As the skies grew darker and sun was setting in the west, Handy suddenly begins to close his eyes and thought of the days before he and Hefty came to this place. He remembered one time when it was almost the New Year a few days after they became a couple two days before Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback to that time~ <strong>

It was about eleven at night on New Year's Eve and the village had been decorated with many colorful party balloons and streamers all over everyone's houses. All the Smurfs were still awake as they waited patiently for the countdown to midnight in just one more hour. There were a few Smurfs dancing and enjoying themselves with music, some refreshments and food provided for everyone done by Chef and Baker. There still was snow on the ground, but they didn't care. By the time the clock would strike midnight, there was going to be a huge surprise. Some of them knew what it was, but they still wanted it to keep it as if it never happened.

While some of the Smurfs were having a good time, Handy had been sitting on the bench all by himself as he watched them laughing and making good conversations with one another. He let his eyes wander around to see if he can spot Hefty somewhere between them. However, he had not been around. The little engineer had not seen him all day and was already missing him. He sighed sadly and turned away until one of the Smurfs came by and saw him sitting on the bench alone. It had been Farmer who came by as he walked up to him and gave him a friendly 'hello'.

"Howdy there, Handy!" he said with a smile. "What'd y'all doin' sitting by your lonesome? Don'cha wanna dance?"

"Oh, hey Farmer." Handy responded as he looks up to him. "I, um... somehow don't feel like it right now..."

"Oh? Is there anythin' troubling you?" The Farmer asked curiously and decides to sit along next to him. "'Cuz fer some reason, you've been actin' a bit strangely all day while everysmurf helped out decoratin' for the big event."

The little mechanic in the blue-denim overalls looked to the ground and started to speak with a stutter. "I-it's um..." Then he turns his head up to him again. "...Have you seen Hefty today...? I... I'm worried about him, since he's my best friend and... stuff..."

"Hmmm... The last time I seen him, he was helpin' out Gutsy with the balloon decorations earlier today. I believe that was around three this afternoon. After that, I haven't seen him at all. Is there somethin' you wanted to ask him?"

"No no, I um... just don't want him to miss the big surprise at midnight..."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want any Smurf to miss out on the main event. But surely he'll smurf here in time before ya know it. He is your best friend like ya said, and I know friends can never disappoint each other whenever there's somethin' goin' on."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Handy said smiling a little at him and nodded.

"Tell you what, how's 'bout me and you smurf on by the snack bar and have ourselves a bite or two?" Farmer suggested with a smile as he got himself up from the bench. "Ya'll look like you can use a little somethin' to keep yerself smurfin' until the clock strikes at midnight."

"Now that you mention it, I could sure eat something..." Handy said as he puts a hand on his stomach, which was growling a little and began to laugh. "All right then."

He soon got himself up while the country Smurf in the dark green overalls walked with him with his arm draped over his shoulder. "I wouldn't want ya to smurf on an empty stomach now," he chuckled. "You'll need your strength if ya wanna stay up longer!"

"Heheheh." As they finally reached on over to the snack bar, Handy takes a look at all the smurfy snacks and appetizers catered by both Chef and Baker. "Ohh, I can't decide what to eat first...!"

"Well, there's plenty to go around, just as long Greedy doesn't try to smurf them all!" Farmer guffawed.

"Hey, I heard that!"

They both suddenly turned around to see that the short, pudgy Smurf was standing behind them, of course eating something. Handy started to laugh as Farmer laughed along with him.

"Guess I spoke too soon!" Farmer said, still laughing.

Handy then turns back to the snack bar again and takes some food. "I think I'll try some of this."

"Everything here tastes just smurfy, I tell you! I can't get enough of it!" Greedy said wholeheartedly.

"Yeah? Well, I think you outa reconsider in thinkin' about yer New Year's resolution." Farmer said to him. "Y'all should be eatin' less and cut back on all them sweets and start workin' out more!"

"One more reason to eat as much as I can now, before the New Year begins." Greedy replied and takes some more food.

"Oh, Greedy... hahaha!" Handy chuckled.

Then suddenly, just about when the Smurf with the visor in his hat was going to take one last thing, another hand got in his way who was also trying to take the piece of food Handy wanted to take.

"Oh, sorry." The Smurf turned to the mechanic until he recognized who it was. "Handy?"

Handy looks up to him and soon blushes uncontrollably with his heart starting to race, knowing who that Smurf was. "H-Hefty...!"

"Hey, buddy!" The strong Smurf had been wearing his winter gear with only his green scarf wrapped around his neck nicely and his red, fingerless gloves on both hands. He was happy to see Handy as he began to laugh a little and noticed the blush on his face. "You can take the last piece. But I see you have quite a handful in one hand."

The little Smurf pulled his hat down a bit so the others wouldn't see him blush. "N-no no, you can take it. I guess I already took enough..."

"Nah, nah..." Hefty replied waving his hand out. "I think ya need it more than I do. You look like ya haven't had anythin' all day."

"Thank you..." Then Handy takes it and slightly looks up to him, trying not to blush more. "So... where have you been this whole time...?"

"Sorry about that." Hefty began, "I've been awfully busy preparing for tonight's big finale. Jokey and I were getting everything set once the time comes. There was just so much that had to be smurfed, but I'm glad we got them done by then." He soon moved his head closest to him and gave him a smile. "And already know what the surprise is since Jokey will be the one to set it off."

"Oh, you know what it is?" the engineer asked. "But please don't tell me yet!"

"Heheheh, I won't."

"Hey, Hefty! What kept you?" Farmer turns to them when he noticed him. "Handy was already worryin' you wouldn't show."

"Don't worry about me. I just had ta get everything set for the surprise." He then looks up to the big clock in the center of the area where everyone was dancing and turns back to Farmer. "It should take at least another half hour until it goes off."

"Hehe, mind if you told me what it was...?" Farmer asked with anticipation and a curled smile.

"Nope! I had told ya, then it wouldn't be a surprise, heheh..." Afterwards, the big Smurf with the heart tattoo on his left arm takes an unused cup and takes a ladle from the punch bowl and serves himself some smurfberry punch.

"Oh, I'm so excited already!" the short, chubby Smurf cried. "I would suggest dancing a little so the time flies faster. But I always run out of breath so quickly..."

Handy then laughed at Greedy who always had an excuse to not do much because of his weight.

"Well, looks like you'll be havin' a lot to think about for the upcomin' year 'cuz you and me are gonna start exercising every day until ya as fit as me." Hefty said as he takes a drink of his punch.

"Do you want to kill me?" Greedy said feeling a bit discouraged with the athletic Smurf. "I think eating less sweets is already enough for me...! And I'm not even sure if I'll survive that..."

"You can do this." Handy said to Greedy and giggled. "You just have to believe in yourself, hehehe."

"Before ya know it, you'll be as strong as I am." Hefty proudly said as he flexes out his arm until Handy notices his rippling biceps bulging tightly.

"Heh, yeah, of course..." Greedy spoke sarcastically and chuckles.

As soon as Handy seen the muscles form in Hefty's arm, he begins to blush again. He turned away quickly, pulling his hat a little into his face again so no Smurf can see his face blushing deeper. Hefty had then put his arm down as he finishes the last of his punch and exhales. He soon looked to Handy slightly and smiles a little, seeing he was blushing once more.

"Well, I guess I had about enough to snack on for one night." The farm boy spoke as he begins to loosen his legs a bit. "I feel like dancin'. Care to join us?"

"Nah, you go on ahead," the buffed blue man replied looking to him. "We'll catch up with ya before the clock hits twelve-o-clock."

"Alright, suit yerself." Farmer shrugged. "But don't expect me to be comin' for you afterwards." He chuckled and quickly looks to Greedy, who was still munching away on some snacks until the countryman grabs a hold of his hand. "Come on, Greedy! Let's dance!"

"Wha-? Dance? But-...!" Before he can say another word, the fat, short Smurf gets pulled away by him as some of the snacks he had in his hands dropped to the ground.

As they both left to do some dancing, the little Smurf with the red pencil on his left ear looks to Hefty with his face still flushed.

"Don't do this again, when others could see me react like this...!" Handy spoke a little harsh, yet felt embarrassed to even mention it.

Hefty couldn't help but laugh, seeing the way Handy was reacting right now. "But you're so cute when you're like this! I couldn't resist."

Handy begins to blush more and looks to the ground, feeling more embarrassed while the cunning Smurf laughed.

"Oh, Handy. What will I ever do with you...?" he says to him as he smiled.

Handy started to giggle and touches his hand slightly with his fingertips. Hefty's eyes hooded slightly and laced his fingers around Handy's, holding his hand. The mechanic looks up to him and smiles when he was beginning to feel butterflies in his stomach. Hefty smiles sweetly at his best friend and lover as he felt his heart starting to race and sighed a little.

"Shall we dance a little?" Handy asked him while they stood still gazing into each other's eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Hefty responded happily. "We still got time before then."

Handy smiled wider at him and says to him back, "Then let's go!" He pulled Hefty with him as he ran to the place where everyone else was dancing.

The music was more upbeat and every Smurf was feeling the rhythm as the players smurfed their musical instruments. While all the Smurfs danced to the sound, Hefty and Handy went into the middle of the center as they started to dance. The muscular Smurf spun him around a little while the music started to get a little spicy. Handy laughed as Hefty spun him around and then begins to do his dance he normally does, letting Hefty let loose of him. Hefty then decides to do the dance with him as he figured how Handy smurfed his movements.

"How do ya dance like that anyhow?" he asked curiously.

Handy looked at him and says, "Hehehe, it's almost like you're walking on the spot. Look at my feet." He then begins to dance a little slower for him to watch.

Hefty looked carefully and does the same thing he does, but slowly moving his legs about in unison as Handy's "Like this?" he says turning to him while he smurfed his legs.

Handy watches him and giggles. "Yep! Now you just have to move your arms like this." He then shows him how he moved his arms about while the strongman watched him.

Hefty begins to put his arms out as he gives it a shot with how Handy did it. He continues to move his legs the way he does it until he turned to him once again. "Heheh, is this right?"

"Yes, that's it! Hehehe! And now smurf a little faster to the rhythm of the music." Handy starts to dance faster and laughs.

Hefty does what he says until he finally got the hang of it and smiled. "Hey, this is pretty awesome!"

"I know! It's fun, isn't it?"

The little mechanic starts to dance synchronously with him, while smiling at the strong Smurf. Hefty continues to dance the same as him and laughs along with him. Every other Smurf were having a good time until some of then saw the dances moves both Handy and Hefty were smurfing. As Handy dances more, he looks around and notices that some of them started to dance like them as well.

"Hahaha, oh smurf, look at this!" he said excitedly.

Hefty looks around as well and seen some of them doing the same thing they were doing. "Heh! How 'bout that!" He said, smiling happily. He continues to dance with him and have a good time just being with Handy. The other Smurfs did the same dance while some others did their own different dance styles almost similar to theirs.

"Hehehe, they're pretty good!" Handy called out as he turns his head back to Hefty and smiles, still dancing.

Hefty looks to him and smiles back while they danced until it was about time to gather around for the countdown to midnight. A half hour had already passed as the little hand on the giant clock in the center of the dance/party area was just about close to the big hand. And the clock was going to strike midnight in five minutes. Handy soon looks at the clock and suddenly stops dancing.

"Oh it's almost midnight!" he cried excitedly.

Hefty had also stopped dancing and seen Handy was about to make his way to smurf to the clock for the countdown. Before the little Smurf would go, Hefty takes a hold of his hand and pulls him a little back towards himself. Everyone else who had been dancing stopped and saw that it was almost time as they all huddled to the giant clock with only five minutes left until the surprise. The orchestra had stopped playing when they too smurfed down to gather with the others. Handy looked to Hefty curiously and wondered why he had stopped him before he would do anything else.

"Let's go someplace private so we can see it in a better view." Hefty said softly.

Handy looks at him more and wonders what for. But then he smiled and nodded a little as Hefty smiles back at him. Hefty then turns his head and saw all the others smurf to the clock. He turns back to Handy as he takes him out of the area to find a place where they can be alone to watch the surprise from a better angle. The handyman goes along with him while he was still holding his hand. They walked off into the snow where grass was covered as they smurfed far away from the party going on back there.

"Do you have any good place in mind?" Handy asked and wondered, looking up to him.

"Mmmhmm." Hefty nodded, looking back at him. We're gonna smurf up that little hill where that big tree is over there as far away from here. Then we'll smurf up the tree to one of the branches to see the clear skies before the Smurfs start the countdown. You're gonna love it, babe. I even added a little something to it just for you."

"Ohh, something... just for me?" Handy was now more excited than before as they quickly walked through the village and smurfed up the little hill, reaching the big tree.

As they finally reached there, Hefty looks up the tree and then back to Handy. "Will you be able to climb this?" he asked him.

Handy also looked up the tree. "I'm not sure... I don't climb on trees very often..."

"I can fix that." Then suddenly, Hefty lifts him up from the snowy ground and drapes him over his shoulder.

"Whoa, Hefty!" the mechanic cried out, holding on to him.

Before Hefty would do anything else, he turned his head a little and smiles at him. "Don't worry, hon. I gotcha." He then turns back up and starts climbing up the tree with the Smurf in place.

Handy held on to him tight, feeling somehow safe from ever falling from the masculine Smurf's grip. He soon looks down and sees the place where everyone was gathering from afar to get ready for the New Year. As Handy still looks at all the Smurfs from the bottom, Hefty continues to climb up to one of the branches that was sturdy enough for them the sit on. He manages to reach to the highest branch while he still held on to Handy over his broad shoulder. Carefully, he lifts himself and Handy to the branch finally and stood up. He leaned very close to the tree to maintain his balance as he set the little Smurf down steadily and looked at him with a bright smile.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hefty says to him.

"No, it wasn't." Handy replied as he smiles at him. He then looks down from the branch to all the other Smurfs again, waiting for midnight. "We sure do have a nice view from here!"

"Mmm, definitely. You can see just about everything from up here. And the sky is just perfect for the occasion."

"But it's also a little cold up here..." Handy said feeling a chill as he folded his arms together and steps a little closer to him.

"Ya didn't bring anythin' wit'cha to keep warm?" The muscled Smurf asked, looking to him.

"Uh-uh..." Handy shook his head slightly.

Hefty couldn't help but look at him worriedly. He seen Handy with his arms still folded as he started to shiver a little. Then an idea hit him and decides to remove his green scarf that was wrapped around his neck. However, he remained his red, fingerless, gloves on and begins to wrap the scarf around Handy's to keep him from getting colder. As he finishes fixing the warm scarf around his neck, he looks back to him with a small smile and cups his cheek gently.

"I wouldn't want you to freeze your tail off." He says to him softly, "I wanna make sure that you'll always feel comfortable whenever you need anythin' to make you happy."

Handy then begins to blush deeply and looks into his eyes, feeling his heart start to race a little. He smiles sweetly at him as Hefty strokes his temples with his thumb. Afterwards, the brave, powerful Smurf pulls him a little closer with his other hand pressed against Handy's hips. He looks deeper into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled with his eyes hooded. He then lets out a deep long sigh while his heart started to beat tenderly. Handy gazes at him a little longer, until he suddenly hears the countdown coming from all the Smurfs from afar.

"Ohh! Do you hear that?" Handy cried with joy as he turns his head to the crowd and smiles excitedly.

Hefty too looks down to the crowd as he holds him close while they both watched the countdown to the New Year.

**"...5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

After the Smurfs counted and cheered, Jokey had already set off the timer beforehand as the top of the giant clock opened. And what happened next was truly the best thing that's ever happened in the entire village. Sparks of lights began to shoot out from the clock as they sored clear across the sky and burst into a huge explosion of bright colors. After all the waiting and anticipation, the surprise was fireworks lighting up the skies the entire time.

Handy looks into the sky with his eyes wide open; watching the fireworks explode in all different colors.

"It's beautiful!" he exclaimed, holding Hefty tight.

Hefty smiled happily to him and chuckled. "Just wait until ya see what I had planned for ya."

The little engineer watches everything, wagging his tail excitedly while the muscleman looked down at it and couldn't help but smile. He soon looks back up to watch the fireworks still going off until he saw it was almost time for the other surprise had planned special just for Handy.

"Keep lookin' up at the lights and you'll see what's comin'." Hefty said.

Handy doesn't even think of looking away while he watched the breath-taking flower like colors light up the skies. He keeps watching until two fireworks exploded which were shaped like a heart and a pencil close together. The heart burst in the colors of red and pink while the pencil burst in the colors of gold and white. Handy gasped a little as he sees the two shapely lights together as if the pencil were like an arrow piercing through the heart. His heart began to jump a little when he couldn't believe what he had seen.

"You seen that?" Hefty smiled widely at him.

"Oh, Hefty... Of course I did!" Handy said as he looks at him, smiling and blushing. "And you... did that for me...?"

"Yes..." Hefty nodded slowly and smiled. "I did it just for you..." He then takes Handy's hand and places it close to his beating heart. "I'd do anything for you as long as you have me..." Soon after, he begins to breathe a little heavy as his heart starts to beat faster and stronger.

Handy can feel Hefty's heart beating as strong as his own and looks deep into his eyes. After gazing upon the broad Smurf's handsome face for a short while, he closes his eyes and gently presses his lips against his. Hefty accepts his kiss as he pulls him closer and deepens the kiss with passion. The fireworks still went off while he held him tight around his slender waist and licked over his lips with lust. The little Smurf then opens his mouth to let his tongue inside, while he wrapped his arms around his neck. The hulky stud could feel his own heart racing much faster as he starts to explore his mouth inside with his eyes shut tighter. Handy then licks over his tongue and begins to pant, holding his head closer.

Hefty soon slides his hand lower to his butt and starts to massage it sensually. He begins to moan a little while he pressed Handy's lower body close to his. Handy blushes deeply and also moans a little as he feels how Hefty massages his butt. He loved this new feeling he was having with his best and only true friend until he wrapped one leg around his. Hefty had then moved his other hand underneath his leg that was wrapped around his to keep it from sliding down. He soon starts to press his lower body against his slowly while he kissed him more passionately as his face flushed deeper.

_"Nhh... Hefty..."_ Handy panted much faster as his saliva mixed with his.

_"Ahh... Handy..."_ Hefty too started to pant as he kisses him a little longer before breaking the kiss.

Their saliva stringed from their mouths with their bodies feeling hot and heavy as the buffed Smurf looked to the small Smurf with heavy, hooded eyes. He panted hard and fast while he pressed his lower body more against his, feeling a bulge starting to grow from inside his white pants. The fireworks were just about over until one last spark bloomed up the night sky with streams of smoke from the aftermath of the bursting rockets.

Handy looks at him, panting fast and his face all flushed. He feels Hefty's bulge pressing against his smurf, which also started to rise. _"Hnnhh...!"_

_"Haahhh... I love you..."_ Hefty husked as he presses his body against his more rousingly, panting heavier and faster. _"I love you so smurfing much...!"_

_"Ohhhw... I love you too...!"_ Handy moaned as he holds him tight and places his head on Hefty's heart, hearing how fast it was racing. _"Nhahhh..."_

Hefty arched his head back and moans louder until he suddenly slides down, pulling Handy with him as they were now sitting on the branch while they leaned up against the tree. Handy was on top of him who was still listening to his heart beating fast. The muscle-bound Smurf had closed his eyes and felt his smurf hard and ready, stretching through the fabric as he heaved through his strong chest. The little thinker looks up to him with his eyes hooded, panting hard and fast. He then begins to remove Hefty's scarf from feeling so hot and places it behind him. Hefty too removes his fingerless gloves from his hands and places it next to his scarf. He looks deeper into his eyes with his eyes hooded and his face deep purple.

_"Hahwww... please, Hefty..."_ Handy pleaded and places his hands on Hefty's chest, stroking it gently. _"Please take me...!"_

Hefty looked and smiles up to him as he panted. _"Hahh... hahh... haaa... Whatever will please you..."_

Very soon, he begins to pull down both Handy's straps slowly, showing off more of his blue skin. Handy pulls his overalls completely down, revealing his hard smurf and begins to pull down Hefty's pants as well. Hefty too pulls them all the way out, revealing his strong, hardened smurf as the base pulsated uncontrollably. He then looks back up to him, breathing through his nose and smiles sweetly at him. Handy smiles back at him and moves a bit closer as their smurfs touched each other.

_"Hahhh..."_ he chirred and licks over Hefty's nose.

Hefty started to chuckle a little bit and sighs happily. "Looks like we're gonna start off the new year with a bang after all..." he said softly and cups his cheek.

Handy giggled a bit until he kisses his lips and rubs his smurf against his slowly. Hefty begins to blush more and closes his eyes as he tilts his head back a bit.

_"Mmmm..."_ The strongman then opens his eyes again and looks at him and whispers, _"You're so beautiful..."_

The little mechanic with the red pencil on his left ear smiles at him and starts to move his lower body up a little for his lover to smurf him. Hefty begins to rub his own smurf a little and positions it to enter inside of Handy's entrance anytime. Handy's voice started to quiver and breathed much faster, waiting for Hefty's long, thick phallus to go up inside him as his heart started to race hard and uncontrollably. He suddenly started to moan at the feeling as Hefty begins to enter him. He enjoyed this feeling so much; it was like a dream come true that all seemed very magical. But then...

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback ends~<strong>

...Handy suddenly opens his eyes again, feeling sweat all over his body and pants a little. He sits up slowly and notices a bulge inside his overalls. He quickly looks over to Hefty's side of the bed, which was unused for weeks now. Knowing that the Smurf had no one to turn to, he sighed sadly. The engineer looks back down at his bulge pressing through the denim fabric as he feels how hard it had gotten from reminiscing their time together long ago.

He touches it gently and pants a little more again as he slowly begins to stroke it. He could feel his smurf getting even harder from his touches when he knew there was no way in turning back now. Finally with not a second moment, he pulls his overalls halfway down as he couldn't hold it much longer and reveals his smurf, pulsating. He gripped it gradually and begins to rub it slowly. While he started to masturbate to himself, he closed his eyes and bites his finger, trying to be quiet so Hefty wouldn't hear anything.

Handy rubbed the tip of the base with his thumb ever so gently as his voice started to hitch. But he still kept his finger in place and remained soundless. He rubbed the tip much harder, pressing slightly against the orifice until clear pre-cum escaped slowly from his smurf. He tilted his head to the side and leaned against the wall as he started to rub his smurf at a faster pace. His face flushed deeper and he began to sweat more, still trying not to make any noise.

His heart started to race at about fifty beats per minute as his mind cleared everything he had thought of earlier and only had one thing smurfing on his mind... Hefty Smurf. He didn't know it until now how much he had still loved him, even though the muscleman had done some wrong in the past. But he didn't let that get in his way and only maintained to one thing at a time. In his mind, all he can hear was Hefty calling his name like how he use to when they smurfed time before.

_'Handy...'_

Handy panted harder and licks over his finger, which he still held between his teeth. He rubs his smurf even faster as he begins to whisper Hefty's name. _"H-Hefty... Hefty..."_

_'Handy... Handy...'_

He shut his eyes tighter and bit harder on his finger until he suddenly breaks the skin, causing him to bleed a little. But he didn't care. The mechanic just kept rubbing his fully aroused smurf while more pre-cum was released from inside. He licked up the blood from his finger and swallows it and continued rubbing as fast as he can, as he was about to reach his climax. He then put his hand on his mouth, so he wouldn't make too much noise. The handyman couldn't hold it much longer as he finally came long and hard all over himself, his clothes and the bed.

_"Mhmmmm!"_

After he had smurfed himself, his body convulsed and shook as he collapsed back in the bed, panting fast and heavily through his chest feeling weak and exhausted. Handy had already taken his hand out of his mouth and calmed his heart rate from beating any faster. He then stares at the ceiling as he catches his breath. He takes his hand off his smurf slowly and looks at it, seeing it was all covered with his essence. Afterwards, he starts to lick it up as a few tears started to stream down his face. Handy felt his heart had finally slowed down and soon felt it beginning to break. As he licked up the last of his secreted cum, more tears began to drizzle down and started to cry softly. He turned around and cries into his pillow, thinking of Hefty, after all the smurfy times they had together and especially everything that Hefty ever did for him.

Back outside, Hefty heard his cries coming from inside the bedroom as he stood in the hallway with his head leaning against the bedroom door gently. He placed a hand close to his chest and felt his own heart breaking more, listening in on the little Smurf. Somewhere deep down, he felt as if Handy needed him right now. However something else came to mind and felt as if Handy still hated him. A few tear droplets fell from his eyes as he placed his other hand on the door. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes while he still listened to the sounds of his best friend sobbing. Hefty started to feel helpless because there was nothing he can do. He had been locked out of their bedroom and was forced to sleep on the couch in the living room. So much has happened after weeks of the silence and the lack of contact from one another until the strong Smurf just couldn't take it anymore.

"Handy...?" He finally spoke for the first time after weeks of not talking to him as he tried to get his attention.

Back inside, Handy hears him and suddenly looks up. He turns his head to the door but is afraid to answer.

"It's okay... Ya don't have ta speak." Hefty said from outside the room. "But, just for one moment, there's somethin' I have ta tell you..."

Handy doesn't move for one second while he still stared to the door and listens to him.

"I know it's been weeks since we haven't spoken to each other after what happened, and I feel gratefully awful for what I had caused ya. I've been thinkin' about it for some time now, and I think it's time I told ya... about us separating..."

As he listened, Handy's eyes widened and sits up, pulling his overalls back up again.

"Therefore, I smurfed another letter back to the village a few weeks ago about what happened. I told them everything what I had told you. I told them I was very sorry that I had smurfed everything up when I was with Smurfette at that time. The truth is... I wanted to be with her before I had known you worked so hard on the jewelry you smurfed for her. However, after I came to you when she had hurt ya that day, I felt truly awful and ashamed thinkin' what I wanted. I've been so selfish... and I knew I shouldn't have smurfed to her place to tell her off when I knew ya still needed me."

Handy looked down sadly, listening to everything Hefty had to say. He felt as if he wanted to say something, but somehow wasn't able to. Hefty sighed sadly from outside the door as he continued.

"And I think it's best for the both of us that once our friends smurf us back the letter... you should return home. I asked them if they would try to speak to Papa for me so you can go back. As for me..." Before he would say anything else, he looked down sadly as his eyes started to water more. "...I will be staying here..."

Soon tears fell down from his face as he closes his eyes while he spoke. "I'll be alright... So you don't have to worry about me. I'll have Feathers take you first thing once Wolke arrives with the letter and you can smurf back to the village. I know I'm not wanted around anymore after the trouble I had smurfed. And... I know everyone back home misses you very much and need you more than ever."

Back inside, the engineer could not believe what he was hearing as he then gets up and slowly walks to the door, placing his hand on it.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done to you, and for everyone else. I know you'd be better off without me around anymore. And I know the other Smurfs would feel the same way too, especially Papa. I still can't get over the day he shunned us. But I know he was angry with me the most, and I don't blame him. And... I figure he wouldn't want me back anyway after he had found out about us."

Before he could say another word, he felt a really sharp pain inside piercing through his heart as he clenched his chest tighter. He tried not to stir a scene and said his final words to him.

"Promise me... no matter what the letter says; I want you to go home. I want what is best for you... and I don't want you to suffer having to be away for this long. I'll be fine... I just want you to be happy... because I'd do anything for you as long as you have me."

Hefty's heart started to hurt him more until he started to strain a bit and felt very weak from not doing anything for so long. "But... it's too late for us now... because... my heart is already broken..."

Handy's tears already fell down his face again as he listened to Hefty and feels his body shaking. Hefty then took his hand off the door as he reached into his pocket for Handy's necklace and looked at it once last time. After he gazed at it for a short while, he looked back up to the door and said to him softly one last time, "Goodbye, Handy... I will always love you, even though we can't be together anymore..."

Once he had finally finished speaking, more tears fell and landed onto the floor. As Hefty was about to leave, he let the necklace slide off from his hand and let it fall to the floor in front of the bedroom floor. He put his head down sadly with a sad heavy weight on his heart as he left to leave the house. The strongman opened the front door to go leave until he looked back to see if Handy would still have the heart to come running after him. But sadly, he didn't. Hefty soon turned away sadly and finally left the house and closed the door.

Soon after Handy heard the front door close, he finally unlocks the bedroom door, opening it slowly. He looks around and notices his necklace on the ground. He kneels down and picks it up, looking at it as he feels more tears streaming down and held the necklace close to his heart. Afterwards, the mechanic gets up again, running outside to see if Hefty was still there. It was very dark out and the temperature had dropped a bit as it started to feel a little cold. Handy then looks around hastily but doesn't see him anywhere, as he suddenly shouts for him.

"Hefty! Hefty!"

Feathers suddenly wakes from her slumber and starts squawking at the commotion going on. Handy kept shouting his name until he gave up in defeat and let himself fall down on his knees and began to cry. As he cried, Feathers got up from her nest and seen him until she nuzzled her head against him, squawking softly in a sad tone. The little Smurf quickly turns to the stork and hugs her, still crying.

"Oh, Feathers..." he said as he looks to her. "Feathers, where did he go...?"

All she could do was shrug and put her head down. Then suddenly, she heard a sound of a bird coming from the sky as she looked up seeing Wolke had finally returned. Handy also looks up and sees the little smurfberry bird and wipes his tears away a little. Wolke soon lands safely, seeing both Handy and Feathers outside and chirped happily with another letter that seemed much longer than the last one he smurfed back to the village.

"Hello, Wolke..." Handy softly said looking down to him and notices the letter. He hesitated a little until he removes it from his leg, unrolling it and starts to read. The letter seemed really long and wondered who had written back to them. His eyes widened with his jaw dropped as he read the letter more and couldn't believe his eyes. After he finished reading the letter he looks back up to Feathers again and cried, "...We need to find him!"

Feathers nodded as she knelt down to let him on her back. Wolke stayed behind while the stork begins to spread out her wings to take flight in search for Hefty. As she finally took off Handy folded up the letter and placed it in his front pocket along with his necklace. He had hoped he wasn't too late so he can find him and tell Hefty how much he truly meant to him after all the times they had spent together.


	25. I wanna gaze up at the moon

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 25. I wanna gaze up at the moon a little longer...**

* * *

><p>It was dark and cold in Smurf Paradise as both Handy and Feathers flew to go search for Hefty minutes ago. Time had passed and they couldn't find traces of him anywhere. They looked in just about every single destination all over the land for a good hour. But Handy was not going to give up until he found him.<p>

"Heftyyyy!" He shouted for him, hoping Hefty would hear him. Knowing that there was no place else he could be, Handy thought about where else to search and remembers the day when they both saw two shooting stars. "Feathers, do you remember when you smurfed us to that hill to watch the sunset? Maybe he's there..."

The stork turned to him and nodded until she turned right back around and flew to where they had smurfed a month back. Handy then takes a deep breath in and exhales, placing his hand on his front pocket with the letter and the necklace inside, hoping he would find Hefty soon.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, feeling weak and looking very pale, Hefty smurfed as far away as he could and didn't bother to look back. He couldn't even know how long he had been walking for, but he still ventured not knowing where he was going or where he would go. It felt like he had been walking for hours in the cold dead of the night as he started to feel a little chill. He wrapped both his arms around himself slightly, rubbing them a little to stay warm. All seemed very hopeless for the muscled Smurf until he soon came across something familiar. He looked up and saw a very steep hill up ahead as he remembered when he and Handy once smurfed there to watch the sunset.<p>

Without a hesitation, he decided to climb up the long hill. It would've taken him a minute for him to smurf up there. However, from the lack of exercise and endurance, it had taken him more than he would've guessed. As he finally reached to the top of the hill, he suddenly grew exhausted and catches his breath. Hefty then gets back up on his feet and walks up to where the flowers had bloomed. He looked around at all the flowers in different varieties of colors and decides to sit down in the bed of blossoms.

He sighed deeply as he looked up to the stars, remembering the night he and Handy came up here and saw two shooting stars. He remembered the wish he had wished for when he told the Handy Smurf about it. The Smurf with the heart tattoo looked up at the twinkling stars for a few more minutes while the clouds rolled slowly into the sky. The moon was nowhere to been seen, probably hiding behind the clouds as Hefty looks back down at the flowers again. They were very familiar to the ones he had smurfed before when he and the engineer came to this land for the first time. That's when it hit him when he remembered that they were the same flowers Handy used to smurf him a little flower crown on their date.

Hefty then picks one of the flowers and held it in both his hands and thought about that time Handy made the crown, listening in his mind the sounds of their laughter.

_Ahwwww, you look so cute!_

_I feel ridiculous..._

_Heehee! Oh Hefty, those flowers really look good on you._

_Heheh... well the only flower I rather hold on to, is you... My precious little flower..._

_Ahwww, Hefty..._

His eyes started to glisten as he looked upon the flower he held. The color was blue, the same color of his skin, his eyes and Handy's necklace. He had thought about the necklace with the heart-shaped sapphire diamond, wondering if Handy had noticed it after he left. But he doubted it while he stared more at the flower until he began to pick at each petal. There were quite a few petals, but he didn't care. Hefty picked each one slowly and disposed them to the ground one by one. There was one last petal left on the stem to pick as he yanked it out and stared at it. He sighed once again and dropped the last one and threw the stem away. After that, he spread out his legs a bit and laid back to look back up at the stars again.

More clouds rolled on by while the moon was still nowhere to be seen. There was some kind of light illuminating behind the clouds, and it looked pretty big in size. On most nights the moon would beam in the colors of white. But for some reason tonight, while the strong Smurf still looked up to the sky, a different color had appeared from behind the large pillows of clouds. Hefty soon noticed the color illuminating around the clouds that almost seemed too good to be true. It looked like it was something he had hoped for that he had been waiting for a long time. He suddenly sat back up still looking to the clouds as they were moving right along feeling something good was about to happen.

"C-can it be...?" he said to himself as his eyes were fixated to the huge colored light behind the clouds.

And then after the clouds had disappeared, Hefty stood up from the ground and gave out a shocking gasp. The moon had finally appeared before his very eyes. But it was no ordinary moon... it was a blue moon...

His wish had come true after all. The blue moon was enormous in size as it lit up the night sky with its beautiful vibrant blue color. Hefty still couldn't believe his eyes as he still gazed upon its beauty. Then it hit him that he had remembered that same night when he first came to Smurf Paradise with Handy, thinking in his mind...

_You are something else. I tell ya you're beautiful, but you smurf around and say I am__** the**__ most beautiful out of all the Smurfs._

_But it's truuuue!_

_Ok, tell me this... How beautiful am I?_

_You're more beautiful than a blue moon..._

_R...really?_

_Oh Hefty, of course you are..._

Hefty had remembered when Handy told him that he was more beautiful than what he was looking at right now. But somehow, while he gazed up at the giant lunar blue sphere, he didn't feel it. He realized not only he didn't feel it, but... he also felt truly alone now that Handy didn't love him anymore after everything he had done for him. His eyes soon started to tear and placed his hand on his aching heart. He then closed his eyes and turned his head to the ground, feeling tears starting to form. Then he let himself fall onto his knees as he shut his eyes tighter and clenched his other hand to the ground. His body shook and his tears streamed down his face while he pressed his hand closer to his strong chest.

"Handy..."

And without any hope in mind, he fell back to the ground completely and started to cry. He lay on his side with his head covered over his arms as he cried softly in the bed of flowers. His spirits were very low and had no more strength to smurf on. He felt as if this was the end, now that his heart was shattered and has lost everything that meant to him, even the Smurf he had truly loved.

* * *

><p>Not too far from where Hefty laid, Handy was still flying on the stork. He was on his way to the hillside when he also saw the blue moon already, remembering that this was Hefty's wish when they saw the shooting stars weeks ago. After flying for almost an hour and a half now, Handy finally sees the hill from afar, still hoping Hefty would be there. He and Feathers came closer to the hill and soon spots Hefty down there. Relived, and thanked the heavens above, he cried out his name as Feathers was about to land.<p>

"**HEFTY!"**

Hefty thought he was still hearing the voices in his head again as he still cried. When they had finally landed, Handy soon jumps off Feathers' back and runs to Hefty as tears streamed down his face already.

"Hefty...!" The inventor then hugs him hastily and began to cry.

The strongman jumped a little and realized it wasn't the voices he was hearing in his head when he felt someone touch him. He turned his head slightly and seen Handy had come looking desperately for him while tears still ran down his face.

"Handy...?"

Handy holds him tight as his body begins to shake. He wasn't able to say anything and cried more in his chest. Hefty then looks to him and didn't say anything. He sat up from the ground and still stared at him with more tears streaming down his face until Handy looks up to him.

"I don't want to go! I don't want you to stay here alone! I... I..." He couldn't finish as more tears streamed down the handyman's cheeks.

The Smurf who still felt very weak burrowed his eyebrows slightly, seeing him cry more. He begins to close his eyes and turns his head away and sighed sadly.

"How can I go back with you... if I already smurfed enough damage? I don't deserve to step one foot back in the village for any reason. No one will care..." Afterwards, more tears fell upon him as he avoided any eye contact with Handy.

"No...! You have no idea!" The Smurf with the visor cried as he takes the letter out of his pocket and hands it to him. "Please read it...!"

Hefty turns back and saw that the letter was about two feet long in Smurf size. He slowly takes the letter from Handy's grip and wipes his tears in his eyes a little. Before he could read the letter, he looked back up to him for a brief second and then back down at the long letter. He took another sigh as he began to read to see who wrote back. Once he started reading the first few sentences, his eyes had opened up widely and gave a little gasp. Before he could read the rest he looked back to Handy, feeling puzzled and yet very surprised.

"Smurfette...? S-she wrote back...?"

Handy also wipes his tears away and nods slightly, waiting for Hefty to read the whole letter. Hefty then looks back to the letter and begins to read what Smurfette had written.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hefty,<em>

_You probably recognize my handwriting. Yes it's me, Smurfette. Right now, I am at Shini's house together with Vanity. But that's not important now..._

_What's important is that I read your letter and now that I know what's been happening between you two, I feel truly sorry for what happened that night when you smurfed to my house. I never really thought about how much I broke Handy's heart that day, since to me he was just like every other Smurf who loved me. In my world there always had been just one Smurf who I wanted to be with... and that one was you, Hefty. But, and here I'm telling you the same thing I just told Farmer and some others, you don't know how it is when 99 guys are in love with you and you try your best in giving them as much love back. It's just too much... And it's even worse when there's actually just one of them who makes you feel like you're smurf on air._

_You have no idea how many times I had to go out with someone and had told them that I love them, because that's what they wanted to hear from me. But that day when Handy took me out and told me that he loved me and even smurfed that gift for me, I felt that I had enough from everything. He was the first Smurf I ever told the truth: That I didn't love him. I didn't open his gift because I knew, whatever was inside there, I didn't deserve it, since I already gave him an answer he didn't want to hear. As I left and heard him cry, I felt absolutely nothing, because, like I said before, to me he was just one of many who loved me._

_I didn't think about how much I hurt him that day and that he cried the whole night through just because of me... I also never knew that the friendship between you and Handy meant so much to you. All I ever thought about was that I wanted to be with you. Everything else meant nothing to me... But now that I know how much trouble I brought between your friendship, I realized how selfish I acted...  
>It never was your fault, since I was the one who confused you so much that night, without even knowing. So, I am really sorry for everything that happened between us. And please, also tell Handy that I'm sorry for hurting him so much back then. Plus now, after I saw the pretty jewelry he did for Ashli and Shini, I can imagine how much love he put into the gift for me I never opened.<em>

_Now to something else: How can you ever think that I would hate you? I could never do that. That day when everyone found out about you and Handy being together, I was of course angry and disappointed... But I never hated you. I still loved you, even though I knew your heart belonged to someone else now. There wasn't a day I didn't think of you and wished you would come back. I just stayed in my house all day and never talked to anybody but Vanity about everything, because I thought no one else would understand me... Until today, when we both went to Shini's house after we noticed that Gutsy was snooping around. Ashli and Farmer were also there, and I finally was able to tell them everything that weighed heavily on my mind since months. It felt so good talking to them, because I almost forgot what smurfy friends they really are._

_But, especially now that you truly apologized to me for what you did, how can I hate you? As I read your letter, I felt tears filling up my eyes, because I recognized how much Handy means to you, and I felt guilty that I actually am the one who destroyed your friendship, which never was my intention.  
>Nobody hates you, Hefty. And I bet not even Papa does, even if it seems as if he all terribly miss you. And when I say "you", I mean both of you. We don't want just Handy to come back all alone. You don't know how much we need <em>_both__ of you back here. And to prove you how much we do, Shini had the nice idea to let everysmurf sign here._

_I really hope you two will get on with each other again soon. And please come back._

_We miss you,_

_Smurfette._

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Hefty! Hang in there, lad! We're all counting on you and your mate to come back real soon! Don't give up so easily... Because we all know you're better than that. It takes a real Smurf to be strong like you and have the guts as well! So stay strong and come back home!<em>

_Gutsy Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Hefty... I'm sure Handy will forgive you for what you did. For everything you had gone through just to be together with him, he just has to. Please don't give up! Stay strong! We hope you two can smurf back home soon. It's not the same without having you here. Wir vermissen euch.<em>

_Shini Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>I hate writing letters, but I'll keep this short and simple. We need you, pal. How can we smurf on without you if anything bad were to happen? Remember when you and the others smurfed to New York to help us save Papa from Gargamel? You lead us to a rebellion against him! You're like our hero, only Clumsy was truly the Smurf who saved the day in the end. Without both you and Handy back home, the whole village is lost! Please don't do this to us, buddy. I hate to hear that you wish to never return because we really need you... I don't want this to be our last 'goodbye'...<em>

_Grouchy Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>What do I hear? You want Handy to come back all alone? You must be kidding... I promise you, when the both of you come back; I will stop eating so much. ...At least for one day. And I will try to jog with you every morning! I know you always wanted to do that with me! Oh, and... to be honest... my bed is broken... I still wonder how that could happen. Anyway, no one wants to repair it. We need Handy back here, and not only him. Remember that I wanted to jog with you, Hefty! I'm serious! I'm sure it will be fun, even though I know that I will give up after a half minute already...<em>

_Greedy Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>Oh, sweetie... You don't know the half you have done for me. Because of you, I now have somesmurf who truly loves me. And I love him back. And I'm very happy to realize that Farmer is the Smurf who keeps my heart smurfing. I know I still had some feelings for you after leaving you and Handy that day, but I gotten over it after thinking about what you said. And I want you all to come back home. You mean so much to us, Hefty... And please, I hope you and Handy make up soon, because I don't want to see you two separate after all you have been through.<em>

_Ashli Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>Please don't leave us. Like Ashli said, you mean so much to us. And I bet Handy still means a whole lot to you. Love hurts sometimes. But in the end, it always comes out strong. Because love never dies, it lives on forever like mine will for her. And I know yours will too for him. We miss you, Hefty, and Handy too. <em>

_Farmer Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>We're all very sorry for everything that's happened. I never knew you two had something going on. Deep down, even though you two were <em>_the __best of friends since childhood, I had a feeling you two would smurf out of the closet eventually. After all, there are only 99 Smurfs and a female, including two more already taken. It is a shame to see Handy come back here all by himself. And I regret ever saying anything about you thinking we're better off without you, because now I know better. We want you all to smurf back safely as soon as possible. And if it's not too much to ask... do you think maybe you can smurf some of those marvelous gems with you? They look so breath-taking!_

_Vanity Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>Faith and begorrah! Why didn't you tell me there is a mine where you guys are? You must take me there as soon as possible so I can venture this wonderful mine full of diamonds! I know Vanity will sure be happy since he already mentioned about it! And Hefty... don't go throwing everything away for what you've done so far with Handy. You are needed just as much as any other Smurf. And we want you to come back with Handy.<em>

_Miner Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>I'm very sorry for everything that happened. I didn't know what was going on back then when Papa let Crazy sound the alarm and let everysmurf scour every house in the village. I only found out a few days later after I realized that the two of you were gone. You did so much for your love and now you want to give up? You must be joking. Even though all this drama really inspires me... Oh I know! I will paint a picture of you two, when you're back home again, oui?<em>

_Painter Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>HAHAHA! Hey, guys! If you all smurf back soon, I have a big surprise waiting for you! And no, it's not a trick. I really miss having you two around. I'm sorry about disturbing any of you the time before this whole thing started. But I was so excited; I wanted to end it with a bang. But seriously, please come back. We don't want you and Handy to not talk to each other for a long time. You two were meant for each other. Anyway, we hope you'll get back together and return home.<em>

_Jokey Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>Hey, I know we hadn't much contacted before everything started, but that's just one more reason why I want you to come back. I think that's the longest time anysmurf was ever been apart from the family. You two will get along with each other again sooner or later, promise me. He can't be mad at you forever.<em>

_Tracker Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>Hey. I just wanted to say that Baker and I are really sorry. We didn't know you wanted to surprise Handy with a romantic dinner, or better yet, be left alone. I figured it would've been either Smurfette or Ashli you wanted to smurf for. But I was wrong... And I feel just awful for having to take Papa's orders to have you taken away from the one you love dearly. As for Gutsy... we both made up. Baker and I felt truly terrible for months after we had done to him. And I feel it was all my fault for smurfing his arm like that. But we all know now and understand everything. I just wish I would've known sooner. I've been living through the guilt ever since. Please don't leave us. We'll make it up to the both of you for when the two of you come back. I know you said before you would make up for what you wanted us to do, but there's no need. We love doing what's best for others. And I'm happy that you and Handy are together. I hope you two make up soon.<em>

_Chef Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>Listen, I am sorry for what I wanted to do to you that day when Papa wanted me and Chef to smurf you two away from each other. Good thing I couldn't see what Chef did to Gutsy, since he knocked me out, heh. I hope you can forgive me. I'm glad you could escape that day. But now it's time for both of you to come back. I want to apologize to you two face-to-face when you're back home again, so don't even think about staying there any longer...!<em>

_Baker Smurf._

* * *

><p><em>I still think that everything was my fault, even if everysmurf is telling me it was not. You don't know how often I already thought about what would have happened if I had never find out about you two that one night. Oh, I can't describe how much I miss you two... You were always there when I needed help with anything. If you never want to come back home, I think I'll never be able to be happy in my life again. I just wish everything would be as it used to be, so we can live together as a family again.<em>

__Clumsy Smurf.__

* * *

><p><em>Hello, it's Brainy. I feel just awful for smurfing the last letter to you guys. I never knew this all happened after you smurfed me back yours. Everyone who has signed here all want Handy <em>_and__ you back. Even the entire village of Smurfs all know about it. But I can't say much for Papa though... I finally told him what happened when I helped you guys escaped. He didn't seem too upset or angry. He looked rather disappointed and depressed. It's almost as if he feels he's really hurt you two so much. But I can't say the same for you, Hefty, seeing that Handy won't talk to you anymore. But once you and him read this long letter we all smurfed, maybe he'll realize how much he means to you. And you'll realize how much we want not just Handy to smurf back home, but you also. Please reconsider? We will not take 'no' for an answer. We love you, Hefty. And I know Handy down the line still loves you too with all his heart. We're still not sure about Papa. He still won't say anything. No matter what he says, we all still want you home. Hopefully, Papa will open up after all these months. Until then... Hefty, be strong. And Handy? Hefty is deeply sorry for what he had caused you. And Smurfette is truly sorry for what she did to hurt both you and Hefty. Please... come back home. After all, we're still a family. And no Smurf in our family should be casted out just because of the love you two feel for each other. We miss you all and love you very much._

_Brainy Smurf._

* * *

><p>After reading the letter signed from everyone back at home, Hefty was completely speechless. He couldn't believe not only Smurfette had written back, but everyone one, including Baker and Chef. His hands started to shake a little as tears soon began to fill up his eyes once more. He shut his eyes tight while his tears streamed down his cheeks and covered his face with one hand and started to cry again.<p>

"Do you see... that no one hates you for whatever happened back then?" Handy said to him. "...That they all want you to come back..?"

He looks at him as he also starts to cry again. Hefty had looked back up to him as more tears fell down.

"But... How can I... if you don't love me anymore...?" He soon begins to feel more sharp pains in his chest and quickly grabs hold of his heart, squinting his eyes shut and strained. "Oh God, it hurts so much...!" Hefty cried and starts to pant a little from the tight squeeze in his heart.

Handy quickly places his hand on Hefty's with which he held his heart and soon spoke. "Hefty..! Please, Hefty... I know we didn't talk to each other for so long. That I always ran away whenever you wanted to tell me how sorry you are... But I... I only was shocked and confused at the time. And I know that I smurfed my necklace away that day when you told me about everything... I was just so upset that I didn't think about what I did..." He then held his hand tighter as he continued. "Do you remember what I said when you asked me if I would still love you, even though you did something wrong in the past?"

Before he'd finish, he took his necklace out of his pocket slowly, as tears fell down his face and began to shake a little. "...I never stopped loving you...!"

Hefty had looked back to him and looks down at the necklace in shock. The stone glistened and sparkled more beautifully from the moon's light above. He didn't know what to say as he looks back up to the giant blue moon in the night sky. He gazed up at the blue lunar for a while until he sighed deeply and turns back to him.

"...Then... how come for some reason... my heart still feels empty...? How come... I still feel nothing...?"

The little mechanic with red pencil on his left ear looked at him worriedly. He then placed his hand on his cheek and looks into his eyes.

"Because you don't believe me..." he then spoke. "I'm so sorry that I ever broke your heart this much... Please believe me... that I still love you..." Before he finished, Handy kisses him softly on his lips. "Because if you don't... my wish won't come true..."

"Your wish...?" Hefty blinked a few times, confusingly.

"The wish I had when we saw the shooting stars... I wished for that we would celebrate the New Year with all our friends at home together... With everyone accepting us... But..." He then paused for minute and looks at him sadly, stroking his cheek. "It can't come true without you..."

After hearing everything, especially Handy's wish, the strong Smurf looked to him surprised as they both got themselves up from the ground. Hefty's dark blue eyes started to glisten in the light of the blue moon while he gazed upon Handy who still had his hand on his cheek. He gently placed his hand on Handy's with his still in place and shut his eyes for a few moments. And then, after being sad for a long period of time, Hefty began to smile. More tears filled his eyes as he opens them again and lets them fall onto Handy's hand. His eyes were now more beautiful than the color of the moon's light that had now beamed over the two Smurfs.

Handy can feel Hefty's tears fall on his hand as he also begins to smile. He too let his tears also fall down on Hefty's hand and looks deep into his eyes, feeling his own heart beating a little strong. "...You're so beautiful..." he spoke softly to him.

Hefty looked deep into his eyes and felt his heart beginning to beat strongly and said, "...So are you..."

The smaller Smurf then let go of his cheek and hugs him tenderly, listening to his heart. "I'm so sorry, Hefty... That I made you feel like you're worthless..."

"Handy..." the larger Smurf began to speak as he wraps his arms gently around Handy's back and caresses the back of his head. "You have no idea how happy you've made me..." He sighed deeply feeling his heart beating faster while he continued. "All that matters to me now is that I'm here with you... And you will always have a place somewhere deep down in my heart... Because no matter what happens... I will always love you for the rest of my life..."

Hefty begins to hug him tighter and sighs again, saying softly into his ear, "I love you, Handy..."

Handy holds him tighter as his own heart also begins to beat faster, "I love you too, Hefty..." He then looks up to him and said, "And as I told you so many times before... I always will..."

The little Smurf soon let go of him and gives him the necklace which he still held in his hands the whole time. He smiles sweetly at him, waiting for him to put it around Handy's neck. Hefty smiles back at him wholeheartedly as takes the necklace from him and buffs up the crystal with his chest. As it started to shine more beautifully, he looks back to him and undoes the clasps and hooks the studded necklace around Handy's neck. The heart-shaped sapphire diamond dangled and sparkled more in the moonlight until Handy's eyes started to sparkle as beautiful as the necklace with the moon's beams shining down upon him and Hefty. The muscular Smurf couldn't believe his own eyes as he gazed upon him more with love in his eyes dreamily. After that, he wrapped his arms around Handy's waist and pulls him closer into his ever-loving embrace.

Handy had then wrapped his arms around his neck and closes his eyes. He sighed happily as he rubs his nose against Hefty's softly. Hefty smiled more as he closed his eyes as well while the blue moon beamed even brighter upon the young lovers, as if they were literally glowing. He held him closer in his arms, feeling Handy's heartbeat tenderly against his as he begins to regain his strength from Handy's love growing stronger for him. He sighed with remorse, letting the last of his tears fall down and nuzzled his head against the mechanic's neck.

_"Handy Smurf..."_ he whispered softly.

While they stayed locked in their strong embrace, Handy soon looks up to him with his eyes glistening in the moonlight and smiled happily. He begins to stroke Hefty's face with his hand and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hefty..." he spoke softly and whispered. _"My beautiful Hefty..."_

_'Through our childhood days, when we were smurfy and young,_

_We would laugh and play, as we smurfed along._

_You would carry me close to that one thing we both share,_

_Is our friendship and love, no smurf cannot tear.'_

Handy had begun to sing his beautiful song for him he hadn't sung in months on end. Hefty smiled sweetly as he listened to his words and decides to sing the next part.

_'But now, something has changed between us. Something I cannot see._

_Is it more than we've imagined? Was this meant to be?_

_I found myself yearning, all through my life,_

_Knowing who I knew for so long has been there by my side...'_

"Oh, Hefty..." he said happily as he begins the sing the next part.

_'When I am weak, you'll be my strength to keep me strong,_

_And when you are close to me, I know you'd do me no wrong._

_You are the only smurf, who is proud and true,_

_And keeps me happy, now that I have you...'_

As they held hands in theirs, they both smiled at one another and both began to sing altogether.

_'I have fallen in love, with the Smurf I know,_

_Our hearts have become one, as you begin to show,_

_That you'll always be there,_

_No matter where we go,_

_Our love will stay strong, true and blue, now that we're here.'_

The blue moon still shined as the stars in the heavens up above tinkled and sparkled when the two Smurf continued to sing the last verse of their song.

_"And no smurf..." _Hefty sung.

_"...can ever tear us apart..." _Handy sung back.

_'Because now we are together as one... heart to heart...'_

"_I love you..."_ Handy whispered and smiles dreamily at him. He then closes his eyes and slowly presses his lips on Hefty's.

The strongman accepts the kiss and brought the little Smurf closer with his hand wrapped around his waist once more and the other cupping his cheek. His face begins to blush as he deepens the kiss more passionately with his heart now racing faster and beating much stronger than ever before.

The inventor then wraps his arms around his back and strokes it gently. He can feel Hefty's heart beating as strong as his own and holds him tight. His face too started to blush and begins to lick over his lips. Hefty had soon opened his mouth slightly to let Handy slide his tongue inside his and kiss him more lovingly.

Handy licks over his tongue passionately, finally tasting him again after all these weeks. Later, he starts to pant a little as his heart begins to race much faster. Hefty swerved his tongue into Handy's as well and explores his taste buds, sending him chills all over his spine and made himself waggle his tail frantically. Handy then holds him tighter and deepens the kiss, blushing deeply. The hulked stud slowly moves his hand and begins to rub his back. He started to breathe heavily through his nose and waggled his tail more.

Their kiss had lasted for a while with the night still young and the blue moon taking into full effect upon the stars from the skies above. Handy kisses him a little longer until he breaks it. He smiles at him and pants a little and then snuggles up to his cheek. Hefty smiles back at him and rubs his back a little more until he moved his hand away. He took Handy's hand and had then placed it close to his beating heart, taking in a deep, long sigh as it started to race more against his hand. Handy had felt Hefty's heart racing fast and strong until he placed his head on his strong chest.

"...Hefty..?" he soon spoke.

"Hmm?" Hefty looked to him and wondered.

"Did you know where you wanted to go to as you left today...?"

"I... I don't know..." The strong smurf sadly looked to him. "I had no idea where I was gonna go, until I came across here where we smurfed last time."

Handy then snuggles into his chest and said, "I'm so glad that I found you here..."

"But... How would you have known if I was here?"

"Feathers and I already searched almost everywhere for you until this place came to my mind... I just hoped I would find you here. And somehow... I also felt it..."

"You felt it...?"

The little engineer smiled a little and nodded. "I felt in in my heart that you would be here..."

"And... you smurfed all this way... just ta find me...?" The muscleman asked.

"Yes, I... I actually wanted to follow you right after you left and I found my necklace on the floor. But I already was too late as I smurfed outside... And when I read the letter Wolke gave me, I knew I had to find you, no matter what..."

When Hefty listened to every word he said, his eyes started to tear once more and quickly pulls Handy's head closer to his heart. "Oh, Handy... I'm so sorry..." his voice broke with his tears falling down from his cheeks, hugging him tight as he cried softly.

Handy can soon feel Hefty's tears falling down and also starts to cry again. "No... I should've smurfed out of the bedroom sooner to tell you how much I still loved you..." he said as he strokes his back. "But I just stayed inside and didn't say anything, making you feel more hurt than ever before... For that... I am sorry..."

Hefty then looked back to him with more tears streaming down his face. He begins to wipe the tears off of Handy's face and started to speak. "Ya know... You're the only Smurf who I can truly rely on that I can open up to. I can never show my true feelings and inner emotions to any Smurf other than Papa. But you...? Oh... you're the only true Smurf around who I can relate to."

He blinked as a few more tears drizzled down. Handy smiled at him as he looks into his eyes and pulls his head down and kisses him softly on the cheek, washing away his tears. Hefty smiled back a little and then held him closer in his arms.

"There wasn't a day that I had stopped thinkin' about you. Even before we both had our first night last year together, all I could ever think about... was you..." Hefty said.

Handy then started to blush slightly and felt how his heart started to race a little again.

"Every single day, after we had our first night together, I was excited every time I've seen you..." he said and began to giggle a bit. "The first days were terrible though, when I always blushed and had to hide it from the others."

"Ya mean back when we celebrated the New Year together?" Hefty laughed a little.

"Yeah!" Handy replied and laughs with him. "And the days before New Year too, hehehe."

"Heheheh... You were so cute when ya had ta hide your flushed face from everyone."

"Heftyyyy...!" The little Smurf giggled and blushes more as he pulls his hat down to hide his face like he did it back then.

"Aww Handy... Ya still got me goin'..." the buffed Smurf laughed wholeheartedly.

Handy soon hugs him hastily, still laughing and then takes a hold of both of his hands and looks up to him, smiling. "Let's smurf back to our house." He says to him.

Hefty looks to him with a happy smile and replied, "Okay. But first..." Before he continued, he looks back up to the blue moon, still shining bright above them. "...I wanna gaze up at the moon a little longer... Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is!" Handy replied while he also looks up to the moon and holds his hands a little tight.

Hefty turns back and smiles sweetly at him and decides to bring him down gently to sit in the bed full of flowers with him. Handy sits closer to him and kisses his cheek before he lays his head on his broad shoulder. The masculine blue man then wraps his big, strong arms around his little Smurf close as he drew out another long sigh. He turns to look back up at the blue moon with him while they both gazed upon its breath-taking beauty of nature.

"Have you ever seen anythin' more beautiful than this up close?" Hefty asked. "Oh... it sure is a very smurfy sight to see this from up here..."

The inventor placed his hand on his and giggled. "Yes, I've seen something more beautiful than this before..."

The strongman sighed again happily, feeling his own heart beating stronger. "I never want this night to end... It's so beautiful..."

While Handy looked up at the moon, he lies down on Hefty's lap and held his hand, stroking it softly with his thumb. Hefty begins to brush his hand against Handy's shoulder and lays his head on his. His eyes glistened while he stared more at the large, lunar sphere. Everything was so peaceful and relaxing for the two Smurfs for quite some time, until Handy started to speak.

"...Have you ever thought about taking a walk up there...?"

"To the moon...?" Hefty questioned. "Well... I know Dreamy had always wanted to venture past the stars... But... I'm not so sure..."

"Hehehe. Well, I just wonder how it would be like to walk on the moon. Especially when it's blue like now..."

"Yeah, you right... That would be somethin' unimaginable..."

"... Someday I'll build a machine so we can fly up there... Just us two..."

"Oh, Handy..." Hefty said looking down to him as Handy looks back to him, smiling sweetly. "You'd really do that...? He smiled back at him.

"Of course I would!" he giggled and snuggles more into his lap.

"Hmmm... You truly are the Smurf who I ever fell in love with..."

Hefty then holds his hand tighter and stroked his shoulder a bit more. Handy sighed happily until he pulls his head down a bit and kisses his nose. Hefty starts to giggle a bit and rubs his nose against the little thinker's and looks down at him into his gorgeous, blue eyes. Handy smiles at him as his eyes sparkled while Hefty felt his own heart racing and smiled widely at him.

"You're eyes... they're so enchanting..." Hefty spoke in a soft tone.

"Aww, Hefty..." Handy blushed and felt his heart beating faster.

The broad Smurf's eyes began to sparkle as his as he looked down at Handy a little while longer. He soon lays him down gently to the ground and hovers over him slightly, still gazing down at Handy's beauty. His breath starts to quicken while his heart rate increases faster. The young Smurf blushes deeper as he looks into his eyes and then lays his arms around his neck. Hefty too started to blush until he slowly moved his head closer to Handy's, feeling his heart sky-rocketing through his chest and closed his eyes with his luscious lips pursed gently. Handy pulls his head a little closer as he also closed his eyes and kisses him gently.

Hefty blushes even deeper and placed his hand on Handy's cheek. He kisses him slowly, not wanting to rush their precious time together so quickly with the blue moon still out. Handy starts to stroke the back of his head softly, kissing him tenderly while Hefty repeatedly kisses his lips. The muscled stud then moves his other hand to bring Handy's upper body upwards with his hand behind his back. The little mechanic sits up with him and doesn't even think about breaking the kiss. Hefty continues to kiss him passionately until he begins to rub Handy's back softly with his hand, caressing him with his sensational touches from his fingertips and sending him chills down his spine.

Handy then moves a little closer and let his heart beat against his. He soon slides with his hand under his hat and strokes his head gently, while Hefty begins to chirr at the feeling of his fingers being brushed against his head. The brawny, handsome, Smurf kisses him much longer until he breaks the kiss and starts to pant a little as his heart raced more against his.

The slender, slightly-built Smurf looks deep into his eyes, still stroking his head when he too also starts to pant. Hefty rubs his back a bit more until he ventures his hand up inside Handy's hat, stroking his head softly. His eyes hooded heavily as he looks deeper into his glistening eyes, gazing more upon his lover filled with lust.

_"Handy..."_ he whispered softly to him.

Handy pulls his head even closer, placing his forehead on his and closes his eyes. Hefty then rubs his nose softly against his and kisses it sweetly. He then licks over Handy's sweet lips and starts to suckle on his lower lip tenderly. The younger blue man gently presses his lips against his once more as he holds him tight with one hand still under his hat and the other on his back. Slowly, but surely, while Hefty still had his hand under Handy's hat, he slid his hat off carefully and had then removed his red pencil from his left ear, placing them both into the flower bed.

Handy had then let himself fall back to the ground again slowly and pulls Hefty with him. Hefty breaks the kiss once again and begins to stroke Handy's bald head ever so softly. He then traces his fingers over his ear, caressing the outlines ever so gentle as he looks to him, smiling sweetly and sighed. The smaller Smurf soon giggled a little at the feeling while the strong Smurf caressed over his ear more. He looks up to him and smiles back with his eyes hooded, and his heart beating fast.

"I love you..." Hefty said as he began to stroke the temples on his cheek, "I love you with all my heart and smurf..."

"And I love you..." Handy replied back sighing happily and still stroking his head, "My heart belongs to you..."

After Hefty had removed Handy's hat earlier, Handy removes his hat as well and places it to the ground next to his. Hefty then moves closer to him with his bald head revealed as blue as the little mechanic's.

_"Always and forever..."_ the stud whispered to him.

Handy smiled dreamily and placed both of his hands on his cheeks, rubbing his nose against his once more. Closing his eyes and smiling more at the feeling; Hefty rubs his nose in return and then places his hand underneath his chin and licks over his lips again. He trailed his tongue to let himself inside his mouth as Handy begins to open up for him to let his tongue inside and licks over it, with the acceptance of the little Smurf closing his eyes as well. Hefty begins to explore inside once again and tastes Handy's sweet taste buds, entering deeper and kissing him more with forbidden pleasure.

The inventor begins to pant, licking his tongue with passion and strokes his cheeks with his thumbs. The large, masculine body builder could feel his heart racing fast as his face blushed deep red. He remained in place, still not wanting to rush their intimacy too soon and moves his other hand to trail his fingertips down Handy's chest. Handy then feels a chill down his spine because of Hefty's gentle touch as his heart raced faster. Hefty continued to brush up on Handy's chest with his fingertips while he still explored inside the Smurf's mouth more passionately, beginning to make both him and Handy become aroused.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while the blue moon was still in place beaming in the starry night sky, Papa Smurf had already conducted one of his potions to look at the visions that would happen on the night of the blue moon. He had seen both Hefty and Handy together on top of the hillside through his magic elixirs while they were kissing and lying in the colorful flowerbed together. The eldest Smurf of the village couldn't help but smile, knowing that they were alright and were safe from any harm. After months on end with his sons being away for so long; Papa had found it in his heart that he could not separate them from their love. He found that their love for each other was true and very strong. He had also known that their love for each other really meant something more than just their friendship and their brother ship. The guilt the leader had felt in his heart for very long had been lifted when he had witnessed his two Smurfs showing how much they had truly loved each other not just because of their intimacy time before. While he watched them for a little while longer through the smokey vision, a knock suddenly came at the door.<p>

"Papa?" a voice was heard. "It's me Brainy. Is it alright if I came in?"

Papa suddenly jumps a little when he heard his door knocking. He looks to the door and back at the vision as it slowly disappeared. "...Yes, come in." He said lowly.

Brainy soon opens the door and let himself in. "Hey... I know you're still a bit unpleased with what I had told you, but I just wanted to make sure if you were alright..."

"It's okay Brainy, I'm fine." Papa responded while he looked at him.

The braniac looked to the floor with his hand behind his head and the other adjusting his glasses. He still felt awful for telling their beloved leader the truth in having to help Hefty and Handy that day during the raid. He felt most of this was all his fault for letting them both escape from anything else that would happen if Papa or the other Smurfs were to find them. Brainy then looks back up to him and began to speak.

"Papa... I... I'm very sorry... That I kept this from you for this long... And since... it's almost the end of the year, I..." He paused for a moment until he continued. "...I just figured maybe it wouldn't be too much to ask if... you're willing to have them come back home... The thing is; all the Smurfs now miss them so much. And what is there to celebrate, if you can't enjoy it with the ones that you love...?"

Papa Smurf then sits down on a chair and sighed. "I know... We've never celebrated any holiday without the whole family." He said sadly, as he looks to the floor.

The smart Smurf walks up to him as he spoke, "Then... don't you think it's about time... that we should have everysmurf reunited together as one? ...That we should have Hefty and Handy smurf back...?"

"...I..." the old Smurf in the red hat and pants paused a little and looks up to him until he continued. "...There were so many times already I thought of getting them back here..."

"...You really miss them... do you...?"

"...Yes... Of course I do... they're my sons..." Papa replied and sighs again, putting his head down and closes his eyes. "But I guess they don't ever want to look into my eyes again... after everything I did to them..."

"Are you kidding...? They both miss you very much." Brainy said, "They smurf back to us saying how much they miss you and wish to come back home! ...They're just afraid that they can't be together if you and any of the others won't accept them for their love..."

Everything was soon quiet for a while as Papa Smurf began to think. He then looks up to him again and said, "...Then we need to tell them they don't have to be afraid..."

"Y-you... you mean it...?" Brainy reacted feeling quite surprised.

Papa nodded slightly and continued. "They can't live away from home forever... and we need them here... everyone misses them..." His eyes begin to fill with tears. "Especially... their old Papa..."

The young apprentice's eyes begin to glisten as tears filled his eyes as well.

"Papa Smurf..." he said as he then comes closer to his father and gives him a tender hug.

The old Smurf in the white beard soon holds him tight as his tears begin to fall down. "Oh Brainy, I'm so sorry for everything I did...!"

"We're all sorry, for not telling you sooner about them this whole time..." Brainy spoke in a broken voice as he started to cry.

"No... You don't have to be sorry." Papa said as he rubs his back soothingly. "The way I acted was wrong... I just wish I would've never smurfed them out of the village..."

"I wish they'd come back home right now..." the nerdy Smurf cried more and sniffled.

"Then let us tell them as soon as possible that they can smurf home..." Papa said. Brainy looks to him, nodding slightly as they both agreed to have both Hefty and Handy back at home very soon.


	26. I'm so happy my wish came true

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 26. I'm so happy my wish came true...**

* * *

><p>Back on top on the tall hillside in Smurf Paradise, the blue moon was still in full effect while it bright up the entire night sky. Both Hefty and Handy were still lying in the flowerbed, continuing with their long overdue passion throughout the night. Feathers, however, minded the two as she let them have their alone time after many weeks with the Smurfs from avoiding each other. She had been on the other side of the hill near the edge while she relaxed and fell asleep. The stork would eventually hear them call her name later to smurf them home, but all she could do was just relax easily and felt really happy that they were back together like always.<p>

Hefty continued to brush his fingertips over the Handy's slender chest, kissing him much deeper while he explored inside his mouth erotically. Handy had begun to pant more and blushed deeply, placing his hands on his back, pulling him closer to his body. The strong, bulked up Smurf blushes deeper and soon takes his hand off his chest and pressed his big, strong, chest against his. He began to sweat while he still kissed him more passionately. Handy then holds him tight and wraps both of his legs around his as he strokes his back, kissing him with lust. With each passing second as they continued kissing, Hefty mixed his saliva with his and begins to press his lower body against Handy's slowly.

Handy then swallows their saliva and begins to moan a little at the feeling of Hefty pushing up against him sensuously. Hefty kisses him more until he finally breaks off this kiss with their saliva drooling from their mouths onto the handyman's chest. He starts to pant heavily and looks down to him with his eyes hooded, still pressing his lower body against his continuously. The young Smurf looks up to him with his face all flushed and panting hard. He too starts to press his lower body against the larger Smurf as well while Hefty blushes even deeper, panting heavier and harder. He could feel his heart beating stronger and faster with every second passing by when the two were beginning to become aroused.

_"Hnn... Hefty..."_ Handy said softly and begins to lick his neck and kisses it.

Hefty shut his eyes and starts to moan at the feeling. _"Ohh... Handy..." _He continues to press at a quicker pace below the belt as trickles of sweat started to pass down his hot blue skin.

The smart inventor suckles his neck more with pleasure, breathing hard through his nose and with his legs still wrapped around the stud's ever so tightly. Hefty starts to pant more uncontrollably and moans a little louder. He rubbed his hand against Handy's bald head, which was already beading with sweat. He then used his other free hand to slowly pull down one of the mechanic's straps to his blue-denim overalls.

_"Hmm... nhh..."_ Handy stops suckling his neck and looks up to him with his eyes hooded and saliva drizzling down his mouth, panting.

Hefty still panted as he pulled the strap all the way out of Handy's arm. He then takes a hold of his arm and begins to lick all the way pass his shoulder. Handy had closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, feeling Hefty's wet tongue on his blue skin.

_"Hahh..."_

The muscleman continues to lick up and down his arm hungrily until he had gone back down to his hand and starts to lick around the outlines of his fingers. The little engineer panted harder and presses his lower body against his once more. Hefty trailed his tongue around his fingers more and continued to press more sexually against him. He began to suck on his index finger until he had tasted the wound from hours ago. And suddenly, he stops at everything he was doing. He panted fast and looks at the flesh wound on Handy's hand and turns to him.

"_Hahh... _H-Handy..._ ahhh... _what happened...?"

"Tha-..._ hahh... _I-it's nothing..." Handy responded as he looks at him, blushing more.

"_Hahh... hahh... _Please... _ahh... _please tell me..." Hefty begged, holding his hand worriedly.

"...I... _hahh..._ I was..." he looked down and spoke, "...masturbating earlier... _hahhh..._ And I didn't want you to hear me... so I bit my finger to make less noise..."

Hefty had then calmed his breathing down and planted a soft on his hand. He looked down to him and smiled slightly. "I figured you were doin' somethin' in there... Other than doin' nothin'..."

Handy looked to him again, smiling back a little. "...I wonder what you did all the time... on the sofa..."

"...Basically nothin'... But... there were times that I dreamt of you where I had a... wet dream..." The big Smurf said as he blushes a bit.

"Mmmmh... tell me about it..." The Handy Smurf said cooingly as he strokes with his finger over the stud's strong chest.

Hefty blushes even more and felt his heart racing once more as he spoke.

"Well... whenever I slept and thought about ya... I would think of the good times we spent together. And... whenever I thought of the smurfy times with just you an' me... My body starts to get that sensational feeling like any other kind of feeling... It's like... It's like I'm fallen in love with you all over again..."

Soon after, he begins to thrust and press on Handy's lower body once more and blushes deeper as he continued while Handy listens to him.

"And the time... when I first fell in love with you that day... after you smurfed away from me... _Hahh..._ I smurfed myself for the first time to you... I never told ya or to anyone else other than Grouchy and Gutsy that day when they and the girls came for our help. _Hahh..._ It was the most beautiful thing that ever happened... I wanted to kiss you so bad...! And before Azrael jumped out at us, what I wanted to tell ya that day... I wanted to say... _I love you..._"

After Hefty had told him how he truly felt about him that day, he felt his heart racing faster and begins to push up at Handy at a faster pace, feeling a stiff in his pants. Handy also blushed more and his heart raced as he started to moan.

_"Ohhww... oh Hefty... Hnnnhh..."_ He could feel Hefty's smurf pressing against his as it also started to rise.

_"Ahh... ahh..."_ Hefty then closes his eyes and smiles at the feeling and moaned. He panted harder and pressed his large bulge repeatedly against Handy's hardened bulge and starts to sweat.

The blue carpenter Smurf felt his smurf getting harder and moans a little louder as he also starts to sweat. _"Ahh... hahh..."_

The brawny hulk panted faster and had then brought Handy back up, holding on to his back. He soon starts to pull off the other strap down from Handy's shoulder and begins to lick and suckle his neck with hunger. Hefty continued to suck his neck like a honey suckle until he trailed his tongue downwards and licks his chest. Handy holds him tight, panting harder and pressing his bulge against Hefty's. He could feel his own heart beating fast against Hefty's pink, slick tongue as Hefty suckles on his slender pectoral, tasting his pulse. The hungry Smurf then slides his tongue down lower to his stomach, leaving trails of his saliva all over him. Afterwards, he slowly pulls Handy's overalls off to his legs, panting harder and faster and suckles on his abdomen. As he felt this new sensation of 'getting licked', Handy moves with his hands up to his head, stroking it.

_"He-Hefty..."_

_"Hahhnn... Handy..."_

Hefty continues to suck on Handy's belly until he pulled the leggings off his midsection, revealing Handy's fully, aroused Smurf, bouncing out of his clothes and pulsating fast at the tip. Handy looks at him with his eyes hooded, panting heavily as Hefty had stopped licking his stomach and looks to him as well. He panted strongly with his heart now beating at nearly a hundred beats per minute, pulling the last of Handy's leggings out of his legs and moved his eyes slowly to his erect smurf. Handy licked over his lips and had waited for what Hefty was going to do next.

_"Hah... hahh... haa..."_ Hefty flushed deeply with his eyes hooded heavily as he then closes his eyes and licked over his own lips. He started to rub Handy's smurf a little until he planted a soft kiss on the tip with the blood rushing through and pulsating faster.

The mechanic begins to moan at the feeling and closes his eyes with one hand still on the back of Hefty's head. _"Ahhh..."_

The Smurf with the heart tattoo on his left arm had then slowly lapped his tongue at the throbbing gland, tasting what had been dried up earlier from when Handy smurfed himself. _"Nnnn..."_

_"Hnn..."_ Handy tilted his head to the side and starts to push a little against him.

Hefty laps his tongue around the base more and soon slides his mouth inside, beginning to suck it, hungrily.

_"Mhhmm..."_ Handy begins to smile slightly at the feeling as the bulky Smurf licked his thick, blue, phallus. _"Ahwww... Hefty..."_

After hearing his name ringing through his ears, Hefty opens his eyes half way and looks up to him while he sucked. He starts to breathe hard through his nose as Handy looks down at him with his eyes hooded, smiling and panting.

_"Haahhh... hah..."_

Seeing that his beloved and lustful man was very pleased; Hefty closes his eyes back shut and begins to suck harder, blushing and then moved his other hand behind Handy's back and caresses him.

_"Nhahhh..."_ Handy moaned and soon pushes against him, while pulling Hefty's head closer.

_"Mmmm..."_ Hefty brushes his fingertips down his spine, soon feeling his own smurf growing longer from Handy thrusting inside him. _"Mmmhh...!"_

Handy moaned with pleasure, feeling Hefty's gentle touches as he thrusts more inside him. Hefty sucks more hungrily and breathes faster, moaning as his smurf stretches out through the linen fabric of his white pants.

_"Haaa... Hefty..."_ He then moves with one hand up to his mouth, sucking his forefinger. _"Mhmm..."_

Hefty had continued to suck Handy's thickness as he then moves his hand away from gripping it and slides with his hand inside his pants, feeling for his smurf ready and semi-hard. Some of the engineer's pre-cum had already escaped and passed inside Hefty's mouth, swallowing his sweet juices. He starts to suck at a faster pace, wanting more of Handy's essence as he begins to pull his pants off from stretching any longer. Handy starts to moan louder as he feels more pre-cum escaping.

_"Ahhhh... hahh..."_ He licks his finger erotically with his eyes closed. _"Nnnhahh... oh God... Faster please... hahh... don't stop...!"_

_"Mmm... Nnnhh..."_

The muscled Smurf then takes his other hand away from his back and pulls his pants all the way down, revealing his thick, large, smurf throbbing uncontrollably. He had finally pulled the leggings out and tossed his pants aside as he sucked much faster, gripping both hands on Handy's thighs.

_"Ahwww, yes...! ...Yes...!"_ Handy cried in a sexual bliss and thrusts inside him once more as he feels close to his release. _"Nnhahhh... Heftyyy...!"_

Hefty then sucks at full speed, waiting for Handy to come inside his hungry mouth, feeling the pressure that he would let go anytime now. _"Mmmhh...!" _

_"Haaahh...! Ahhh...!"_ Handy thrusts a little more until he suddenly comes long and hard inside Hefty's mouth. _**"AHHHHHHWWW! OHW, HEFTY! Hahhhhh...!"**_

_"MMMM...!"_

Hefty sucked and ingested Handy's sweet juices from within and swallows it down. He slurped every last drop until the young Smurf was completely empty and then took his smurf out of his mouth. After licking the last of Handy's secreted seed from his phallus, Hefty licks over his own lips and wipes under his chin with his hand and opened his eyes. He looks up at Handy who was now sweating from head to toe from his afterglow.

Handy looked at him, panting fast. He soon wanders with his eyes down to Hefty's large smurf and then looks back up to him, smiling. Hefty smiles back and licks his lips again as he takes his hands off his hips and falls to the ground. He looked deeper into his eyes, waiting for Handy to have his turn with him. Afterwards, the mechanic hovers over the incredible strong stud and starts to stroke his smurf with his fingertips gently until he begins to lick the tip of it slowly.

_"Hmmm..."_ The strongman tilted his head back and smiled sensually. _"This feels good..."_

The little mechanic licks his smurf more and then slides his mouth over it, beginning to suck it. _"Mhmm..."_

_"Ahh..."_

Hefty had started to moan and closes his eyes as he brought Handy's head closer, beginning to push upwards in his mouth a little. Handy sucks Hefty's long, throbbing smurf hungrily while breathing hard through his nose. As Hefty blushes deeper and heaves through his broad chest hard, he started to stroke the back of the handyman's head soothingly and begins to thrust more steadily in his mouth. Handy begins to rub his thighs gently, sucking his smurf with more lust, making Hefty's breath hitch and breathe much harder and sweating immensely. He could feel his own tail thumping on ground excitedly as he smiles more and starts to moan a little louder. While Handy still sucked him good, he tickled the tip with his tongue as saliva drizzled down Hefty's smurf.

_"Mhmm..."_

The blue stud chuckled a little at the feeling and sighed dreamily. He then opens his eyes back up and looks to him as he continues to thrust. _"Ahhh..."_

The little engineer strokes his thighs more erotically and looks slightly up to him, beginning to suck a little faster.

_"Ahhhh...! Oh, Handy...!"_ Hefty cried panting much faster and pushes inside more willingly with pleasure.

_"Mmmh..."_ Handy sucks much harder, breathing fast through his nose, hungry for Hefty.

_"Awwhh... Babe... Hahhh... Don't stop...! Hah...!"_ The strongman soon sweats more and thrusts faster.

Handy closes his eyes again, sucking faster and faster and begins to moan a little loud. Hefty too closes his eyes again and tilts his head back, panting faster and moaning louder. Hearing the sounds of Hefty's moans made Handy become aroused again as he felt his smurf rising a second time.

_"Ahhh... Hahh... Handy..."_ The muscleman can feel his heart racing faster and pulls Handy's head closer, pushing more lustfully inside his mouth. _"Nnnh..."_

_"Hmmmh... mhmmm..."_ The mechanic could not wait to taste Hefty's essence now as he sucks his smurf as fast and hard as he can, sweating immensely from head to toe.

Hefty was now feeling really close to his release as he moaned much louder, panting uncontrollably and sweating with a glow around him. _"H-Handy...! Ahh... I... Ahhh... I..."_

Handy waggles his tail excitedly, knowing he was going to cum any moment as he breathes fast with his heart racing uncontrollably.

_"Hahh... Ahhh... Handy...! Handy...!"_ Hefty couldn't hold it in anymore and suddenly explodes inside his mouth. _**"AHHHHHH! HANDY! Handy!"**_

_"Hmmnn...!"_ Handy swallows everything that splattered inside his mouth, enjoying every single drop of it. After ingesting everything the strongman had delivered, he then takes his smurf out of his mouth, licking his lips and panted. The small handyman Smurf looks up to him with his eyes hooded and smiled.

Hefty panted really fast with his heart racing continuously when he too looks up and smiles back. He soon reaches out a hand and cups Handy's cheek with blush filling his cheeks ever so deeply. With Handy soon wrapping his arms around him, he had let himself fall down on Hefty, panting fast and feeling exhausted, with his smurf still feeling a little hard. Both their bodies were drenched in afterglow while the blue moon shined upon the two Smurfs, making the glow on them shine even more during their enchanted night of love and everlasting passion. Hefty soon looked down to him while Handy laid his head in his big, strong, chest. He kisses his forehead gently and looks back up seeing the blue moon still shining late in the night. The little inventor snuggled up to his chin ever so lovingly, sighing deeply and smiled when he too also looks up to the moon.

"I wish this night would never end..." Hefty smiled and sighed.

"Mhmm, same here..." Handy said and kisses his cheek. "It's such a wonderful night..."

"The moon is so breath-takin'; I wish it would smurf here every night."

"Good thing that I have something more beautiful to look at whenever I want..." Handy replied, cuddling up to him.

"Heheheh, now I wonder what that could be...?" The hulky Smurf wondered looking to him and smiles sweetly.

Handy looks back at him and giggles saying, "You have three guesses, hehehe."

"Oh...?" Hefty asked raising an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Oh, Hefty!" The mechanic laughed as he cuddles him more, kissing his cheek again.

Knowing Hefty, he knew exactly what Handy was talking about. However, he played along and pretended as he thought and guessed what the mechanic wanted him to say. He stroked his chin with his forefinger and pondered until he knew what to say to him.

"Well... is it your necklace...?"

Handy giggled and shook his head. "No, it's not my necklace."

"Hmmm... Is it your gorgeous smile...?

"Uh-uh..." Handy giggled more as he blushed.

When the strong Smurf knew he had one last guess, he wrapped his arms around the little Smurf, holding him closer.

"I don't know..."Hefty sighed. "This seems like a real hard one... But... I bet I know what it really is..." he smiled coyly.

"Oh, really?" Handy smiled. "Then tell me..."

Before Hefty would say anything, he slowly brought Handy's head up with his hand under his chin. He looks deep into his beautiful, blue, sparkling, eyes and smiles tenderly with his eyes hooded and glistening.

_"It's me..."_ Hefty whispered.

Handy then lays his arms around his neck, smiling and said, "How did you know...?"

Hefty smiled back and replied, "When I first saw that the blue moon had appeared, I remembered the day we first came to this place when you told me..." He then blushes slightly and continued, "...that I was more beautiful than this."

"Mhmm... and I didn't lie..." Handy replied back, rubbing his nose against his.

Then all of a sudden, the large blue man looked to him sadly, remembering how he had lied to him months ago. He looked at the little Smurf a little while longer until he turned his head away and sighed.

"Wha-... what is it...?" Handy asked, looking at him worriedly.

Slowly but surely, Hefty turns his head back and looks to him as he cupped his cheek in his hand gently.

"Handy... I'm really sorry for not tellin' ya the truth all this time..." he said to him. "I feel like such a fool... And I didn't wanna see ya get hurt if I had told you sooner about Smurfette..."

"Ahwww, Hefty..." Handy spoke as he places his hand on Hefty's with which he cupped his cheek. "It's okay... I've already forgiven you... Especially after I read the letter of Smurfette where she apologized to both of us..."

Not knowing what else to say, the strongman had then closed his eyes. He sighed deeply and shed a few tears from his eyes, letting them fall from his cheeks to his chin.

"Oh, honey..." Handy soon wipes his tears away and kisses his cheek softly. "Please don't be sad anymore..."

Hefty then opened his eyes again and looks back up to him, gazing at his loving Smurf while he still had his hand placed on Handy's cheek.

"Everything is alright now..."Handy said when he gave him a little smile.

And with his eyes glistening and shining in the moonlight, Hefty sighed a little and smiled back at him slightly. He knew Handy had forgiven him for everything he had done, although he still felt guilty for not being loyal and truthful to his only friend and true love. But in the end, what was done is done. And the only thing that truly mattered to Handy the most was that he loved Hefty.

As the young mechanic cuddles up to him close, he said to him in a soft voice, "I love you... and that's all that matters..."

"And I love you... with all of my heart..." Hefty replied back as he holds him tighter and nuzzles his head in his.

Handy then sighed, smiling up to him until he begins to feel a little cold. Hefty could feel the goose bumps forming on the Smurf's blue skin as he starts to shiver from the soft breeze. He starts to rub his arms a little to keep him warm before Handy would get any colder.

"Ya wanna head back?" Hefty asked feeling concerned for him.

"I'm not sure... It's cold but... it's so nice here with you at the same time..."

Then the muscle-bound Smurf turns to sit up on his knees, bringing Handy with him and stared straight into his eyes. "A-are you sure...? I wouldn't want ya to be too cold... I know the weather here feels like spring; even though, the climate here never changes..."

"...Actually..." Handy began as he blushes a little, "...it's always warm when I'm lying in your arms..."

"Oh...!" Hefty suddenly looks down, feeling embarrassed and blush filled his cheeks. He turned his eyes to him slightly, while he was still blushing.

Seeing the sudden reaction in the bulked Smurf's face, Handy giggled and cuddled up to him once more. "You're so cute!"

Hefty began to smile and hugged him tenderly as he closed his eyes and blushes more. "Oh, Handy..."

Handy sighed happily, closing his eyes as well and said, "I love you so much..."

The strong Smurf with the red heart tattoo started to chirr a little and nuzzled against his cheek. "I love ya too, babe..." He then begins to rub Handy's back a little to warm him up more in his loving embrace.

"Hmm... It really is warm in your arms..." Handy giggled.

"And it's really warm when you're so close to me..." Hefty sighed happily.

The little Smurf then looks at him and smiled sweetly. He gave him a quick kiss on his lips, making the blue stud chuckle a bit before they both looked back up at the giant blue sphere. They gazed upon the sight of the bright blue moon for a few more minutes while everything was calm and serene."

"So... ya really think I'm more beautiful than the blue moon...?" Hefty asked when he broke the silence.

"Of course I do..." Handy replied back. "I already said that I didn't lie when I told you this..."

As Hefty looks back to him, he begins to pull him closer and says to him in a soft voice, "Do you remember... when ya smurfed inside me for the first time when we came here...?"

"...Yes I do..." Handy had blushed and looked into his eyes.

"Handy...?" Hefty said with eyes glistening more.

"...Yes...?"

Before Hefty would say anything else, he leaned forward slowly and whispered in his ear ever so softly, _"...I want you inside me..."_

Handy soon begins to blush deeper as his heart started to race. "...H-Hefty..."

"...It's been so long since the last time you ever took me..." the body builder spoke as he cups his cheek. "And I wanna remember this for a long time, if you take me here right now..."

Hefty's face became flushed as deep as Handy's until he can feel his heart beginning to race once again. Handy looked deep into his eyes and begins to smile with his eyes hooded. He pushed him to the ground slowly as Hefty soon felt excited and starts to breathe quickly. His heart starts to race faster, feeling his smurf slowly rising as he gazes upon Handy's innocent, loving, face. Handy looked down at him with his tail wagging and his heart racing as fast as Hefty's. He then begins to lick over Hefty's lips, making the Smurf pant quicker with his tail thumping against the ground once more. Hefty blushes much deeper and smiled while Handy felt his own smurf rising once more, hearing Hefty pant. Handy starts to stroke his strong chest, while he kisses his lips until Hefty kisses him with passion with both hands on the Smurf's cheeks. He slowly begins to spread his wide legs a bit, arching his lower body up against his, starving for Handy's love.

The mechanic then takes a hold of his fully aroused smurf gently and feels for Hefty's entrance with his fleshy, blue, member still in place. Hefty soon after breaks the kiss, feeling Handy's smurf brush up against his puckered hole as his breath hitched at the feel. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulls him closer while Handy smiled at him with his eyes hooded and begins to enter him slowly.

_"Haahhh..."_

_"Ahhh..."_ Hefty starts to moan and holds him tighter as he squeezes his eyes shut. _"H-Handy...!"_

_"Mmmmh..."_ Handy had then made his way deeper inside him as he gently strokes Hefty's smurf with his fingertips.

_"Ohhh..."_

The masculine stud just loved how Handy touched him so. His face became all flushed with a deep purple color and his smurf had finally become fully aroused and hard, pulsating against the handyman's gripped hand. Handy begins to thrust inside him slowly at the same pace as he begins to rub his smurf and blushes deeper.

As the little Smurf pushed in and out of his strong lover at a gentle pace, Hefty started to push upwards and moaned a little louder. _"Ahhh... K-keep smurfin'..."_

_"Nnnhh..."_ Handy thrusts a little deeper and starts to lick his neck.

Hefty panted heavily and groaned as his body starts to sweat. He felt Handy push in deeper while he feels his own pulse pumping against his wet tongue. Handy soon breathes hard through his nose while he suckled his neck. He kept thrusting inside and rubbing his smurf as Hefty held onto him much tighter and tilted his head back. He could feel his heart racing faster up against Handy's beating heart until he wrapped his strong legs around his and continued to push upwards. The ever-so-cunning inventor moaned as he thrust a little faster, still suckling his neck. He then moves with his free hand up to his head and starts stroking it.

_"Ahhh... Hahhh..."_ The very brawny stud panted much faster, pushing at the same pace as Handy's thrusting.

_"Nnnhh..."_ Handy then wandered with his tongue up to Hefty's mouth and licks over it.

_"Hahh... Handy..."_ Hefty husked as he opens his eyes half way and looks to him, still panting and his arms wrapped around his neck.

Handy looked up to him, panting fast. _"Hnnh... Hefty..." _He keeps stroking his head, thrusting a little harder.

_"Nnnn... Handy..."_ Hefty whispered while he had moved one hand to his cheek, cupping it.

_"Haahh... hahh..."_ The little Smurf licked over his own lips and then begins to kiss him with passion.

Hefty had then opened his mouth to let him explore inside with lust. _"Mmmhhh..."_

Handy soon licks over his tongue erotically, panting faster and begins to sweat.

_"Hnnn..."_ The horny muscleman had mixed his saliva with his as they drooled from their mouths. He soon started to feel some pre-cum seeping out as he moaned louder at the feeling.

_"Ahhnn..."_ The mechanic kisses him deeper, rubbing his smurf at a faster pace when he starts to thrust faster and moans louder.

Hefty pushes upwards faster, flushing and breathing hard through his nose. _"Nnnh...!" _More and more pre-cum escapes from inside as it drizzles onto Handy's gripping hand.

Handy kisses him a little longer until he breaks it. He looks down at him, smiling and panting hard. _"Ahhh... hahh..."_

Hefty looked up to him and smiles back, panting fast and his heart racing rapidly. He was now nearing so close to his release as he starts to react quickly to the intense feeling building inside him. _"Oh, God...! Handy...!"_ He pushes as fast as he can, holding him tight. _"Hah.. hah.. hahh... hahhh... Please...!"_

_"Ahhww... ohh... ohw yes...!"_ Handy soon thrusts and rubs at full speed, also feeling close to his release.

_"Hahh... Ahh... Ahh...! Ahhnn! Handy...! Hahh... I love you...!"_ Hefty couldn't hold it in anymore and finally smurfs all over himself and Handy, long and hard, crying his name at the top of his lungs. _**"HANDY! AHHHHHHHWWWW!"**_

Handy too cries out his name as well, as he also couldn't hold it much longer and smurfs his load inside him. _**"AHHHHWWW! HEFTY! ..Ohhw...!" **_He then collapses on top of him, panting hard and fast. _"Hahhh... hahh... I love you too... hah..."_

Hefty panted hard and fast, feeling his heart beating really fast. Both their weakened bodies were drenched in their musk and afterglow, sweating all over. All that sudden rush of their long awaited pleasure was truly worth the wait. As Handy laid on top of him, Hefty looked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"_Hahh... hahh... ahh... _That..._ hah... hahh... _That was amazing..._ hahh..." _Hefty husked.

The little Smurf smiled at him still panting and stroked his head gently saying, "Hmmm... it sure was..."

The large, masculine, Smurf pants a little more and sighs deeply, relaxing himself and his own heart level. He then placs one arm around Handy's back and caresses it ever so lovingly and gentle.

"It felt so wonderful..." Hefty said to him. "Ya sure know how to make me feel good..."

Handy giggled and snuggled up to his cheek, calming down as well. "I'm glad you enjoyed it..."

"And I loved every moment of it too..." Hefty chuckled a little and smiled down at him.

The mechanic smiled back at him and sighed as he began to rub his nose against his.

"Hmmm..." Hefty begins to blush a little at him and then looks back up at the blue moon, shining upon them as it beamed brighter than ever before. Handy too also looked back up while he was still lying on top of him.

"I can't believe we've never seen this up close before... It's like you can literally touch the moon!" Hefty cried.

"Mhmm..." Handy nodded. "It's just beautiful..." He soon cuddles up closer to him as Hefty sighs happily.

"I'm so happy my wish came true..."

"...Do you think my wish will also come true...? That we can smurf home...?" Handy had wondered and asked.

Hefty soon looks down to him and cups his cheek softly as he smiles a little at him. "Deep down, in my honest opinion...Yes..."

"...Can't wait to smurf back then..." Handy replied and smiled back, believing in him.

Hefty then sighed as he took his hand off Handy's cheek. "It's great to hear that everysmurf wants us back, no matter that we are together... Although... I still worry about Papa..."

"Yeah..." Handy said when he took a hold of his hand as he sighed. He then looks up to the moon again and said, "...Me too..."

Hefty looked back up as he gazes at the blue sphere's beauty again before he would say anything else. "Who knows... maybe Papa will accept us. If not, there's nothing he can do to stop us. Because..." He had stopped for a brief moment and looked back down to the engineer and continued. "I've fallen madly in love with you..."

"You're right..." Handy agreed, looking back at him and blushes slightly as he holds his hand tighter. "No one can stop us from loving each other..."

The strong blue man then presses him closer with his other hand still on Handy's back from caressing him earlier and said, "And we will always love each other until the day we smurf... Even after death, our love will always remain an eternity... _Forever..._"

Handy looked deep into his eyes and whispers, _"...Forever and always..."_ and kisses his lips softly.

Hefty can feel his heart starting to race again as he deepens the kiss for a minute before he breaks it off. He then stares into Handy's sparkling eyes, dancing and twinkling as the stars from up above.

_"I want to always remember this night here with you and me..."_ he whispered.

"I will always remember every single detail of this night..." Handy responded softly. "Just like I will always remember our very first night together..."

After hearing his words from the little handyman, Hefty smiles sweetly at him and pulls himself up with him, sitting up on his knees. "And New Year's was the second best thing that's ever happened... You looked so happy when ya saw me after putting in the hard work for the big night. And I hope this New Year's will be even better than the last..." Afterwards, he takes Handy's hand and places it on his beating heart, pressing it close with both of his strong, firm, hands.

"It will be better..." Handy said, smiling back, feeling Hefty's heart. "Because we don't have to hide anymore..."

"You're right... And I hope maybe once we're home... we can consider movin' in? I don't want us to be apart after livin' together here for so long."

"Hmmm, that's a smurfy idea..." Handy said, smiling dreamily. "I could maybe smurf a bigger house for us two!"

"And I can give ya a hand to plan and smurf our dream house, with of course some of the Smurfs' help." Hefty suggested with a smile and with his eyes hooded.

"We will have the smurfiest house in the whole village." Handy giggled.

"It will be..." Hefty said, nodding in agreement.

Seeing that both Smurfs were still without their hats, Hefty looks down to the bed of flowers they've been laying in and searches for Handy's hat. As soon as he found one of them, he it picks up and places it on Handy's head. However, the hat that he placed on him was not his until the hat slid down Handy's face, covering his eyes.

"...I guess that was the wrong one..." the little Smurf said as he starts to laughs.

The muscular Smurf chuckled until he looks back down, finding Handy's real hat with the visor and picks it up. He then removes his own hat from his head, placing Handy's hat comfortably back on his.

"Better? Heheh..." Hefty chuckled.

"Hehehe, yes, that's better." Handy smiled sweetly at him and giggled.

Hefty then puts his hat back on and searches for Handy's red pencil, feeling for it. "Ahh!" He exclaimed when he had found it and picked it up, placing it gently onto Handy's left ear. Once he placed the pencil back where it belonged, he couldn't help but wonder something about it.

"Hmm... You sure had that pencil for quite a while now; you never bothered to change it."

"Oh, do you think it's time for a new one?" Handy asked. "It's the best one I've got here."

"I'm not sure... I mean, the pencil is what makes you, you. But for some reason..." Hefty pauses for a moment as he looks down to his necklace, dazzling and sparkling. "...I feel it's missin' something..."

"Really?" the inventor said as her takes his pencil off and looks at it. "Do you think it's the color?"

"I dunno... But somethin' tells me that the condition it's in, even though it's hardly used unless you come up with a new invention; I think you should consider one that would last a lifetime."

"Ahww, hehe, that's a nice idea." Handy said and puts the pencil back on his ear.

"And I want our love to last a lifetime," Hefty spoke as he holds both Handy's hands in his and continues. "Our hearts will always remain as one, and I assure you that I will always be here by your side. We grew up together from Smurflings to adulthood... and I want us to grow old together as long as we have each other always..."

Handy soon begins to blush and feels his heart beating fast. "Oh, Hefty..." he said as he snuggles up to his cheek and smiles.

The athletic Smurf smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips. Time had passed and they didn't know how long they've been out for. The blue moon still beamed in the late night starry sky when Hefty knew it was about time for them to be heading back home. He looked back to the moon before looking back to Handy who was snuggled up to him really close, feeling warm in his loving embrace.

"Let's get smufin' on back." Hefty said to him. "It's gettin' late here."

"Alright." Handy nodded.

He soon looks to the ground, reaching for his overalls as gets up and puts them back on. Hefty too reaches for his pants as he gets up, pulling them back on as well. He then looks to him as he finishes pulling his pants up and watches Handy pull his straps back to his slender shoulders. Once the little engineer was finished, he turned to the hulky stud and smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Just one more thing..." Hefty then looks back down at the flowerbed. He saw there was one other blue, lovely wild flower as he went to go pick it out and sticks it in Handy's hat. He smiled at him, looking at his cute face while the flower stayed in place and said, "Now I'm ready."

Handy begins to blush again and giggle as he takes a hold of his hand. Hefty holds his hand tight and begins to walk with him to find Feathers on the other side of the hill. As soon as they found her, Handy walks up to her, still holding Hefty's hand and pets her back to wake her from her slumber.

"Hey, Feathers sorry to wake you up." Handy said until the stork slowly opens her eyes and sees both Smurfs holding hands.

Knowing they had already made up from earlier and were ready to smurf back home, she stands up slowly and stretches her legs and spreads out her wings. She flaps them to get them adjusted and shakes her head as some feathers molted from her to the ground.

"It's time to go girl," Hefty said to her. "Will you smurf us back?"

Feathers nodded her head in 'Yes' and gave both of them a rub with her head on their cheeks. She then bends down as she folds her wings back to let them both climb on her back easily. Hefty gets on her back first and then takes a hold of Handy's hand to help lift him up steadily, letting him sit behind him. Handy then lays his arms around him and places his head on his back comfortably. Before they were ready for lift off, the muscle Smurf turns his head slightly to Handy to make sure everything was smurfy.

"Feels good, huh?" he said to him.

"Mhmm, very good." Handy replied as he then kisses his back, cuddling up to him.

Hefty soon can feel goose bumps forming against his skin from Handy's gentle kiss. He sighs happily as he turns his head back to give Feathers the signal to take off. "Let's go Feathers."

And with his approval, Feathers stands back up and spreads her wings as she starts to flap them. She begins to lift herself and the Smurfs off the ground and sores into the sky, heading for home. As they fly higher into the starry night sky, Handy holds onto Hefty tightly and gazes at the moon when it was beginning to set to the other side of the sky, while Feathers was flying them back home. While the Smurfs were on their way, Hefty couldn't help but wonder something about their future ahead of them.

"Handy...?"

"...Yes?" Handy replied when he turned his head to him.

Hefty turns his head towards to him a bit as he begins to tell him what was smurfing on his mind. "I know this may seem a bit too soon... But, since we are going to be together for a long time... would you maybe consider... Uhmm..." Hefty knew what he wanted to say. However, when he couldn't spill it out, he looked down and started to blush a little.

"Hmm?" Handy wondered while he looks at him.

The brave Smurf felt his heart starting to beat quickly and looked back up to him. He felt the jitters all over as he tried to tell him what he wanted to say. "I..." He begins to blush more and starts to stutter.

Handy couldn't help but start to giggle. "What is it, Hefty?"

Hefty's eyes starts to glisten as he stares blankly into Handy's eyes. He still couldn't say anything until he suddenly shakes his head. "Ahh... I tell ya another day... maybe when we're finally back home at Smurf Village."

"Hehehe, okay then. I'll wait." Handy said with giggle and then cuddles up to him.

Hefty smiles in relief and gives him a kiss on the forehead while Feathers flew them back to their home. It wasn't long until Hefty knew someday he would tell Handy what was smurfing on his mind and weighing on his heart until the right moment would come. But until then, he just felt happy that he no longer didn't have to worry about the past and only thought about what was happening right now for both him and his beloved friend and soul mate, Handy.


	27. I wanna taste you

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 27. I wanna taste you...**

* * *

><p>An hour later, both Hefty and Handy finally made it back to their little Smurf house after being out for a long time. As Feathers flew lower to the ground, she gently lands herself right in front of the house. She then bends down to let the two little Smurfs off as Hefty helps give Handy a lending hand. Once he helped him get down, he lifts him up and carries him in his strong arms. Handy then wraps his arms around his neck and smiles at him.<p>

"Ohh, I missed getting carried by you." Handy giggled.

"Well, ya better get use ta it 'cuz I ain't ever lettin' ya go." Hefty said, smiling back at him.

"I guess I don't have a problem with that, hehehe!"

Hefty chuckled and then looked up to Feathers saying, "Thanks, girl."

Feathers nuzzled Hefty's head with her head, making chirring noises softly. She was happy that she didn't need to worry about him wandering off again now that he and Handy were back together. After she gave Hefty a nuzzle in response to 'goodnight', the Smurf looks back down to Handy and smiles as he carries him up to the front door. Before he was able to reach the door, he suddenly sees Shini's little pet bird, Wolke, sitting and sleeping on the stoop of the little stairs. Handy looked down at the little bird, sleeping as he begins to smile.

"...Oh! We need to smurf a letter back to the others soon!" Handy had remembered.

"Definitely." Hefty agreed. "But we'll do that until we're well rested for tomorrow."

"Mhmm, of course." Handy nodded and smiled at him.

The mechanic soon strokes his neck with his thumb a little, making the brawny, muscle, Smurf chirr a little at the feeling. Making sure that Hefty wouldn't disturb or step over the little smurfberry bird; he opens the door to let themselves in as he carefully makes his way in with Handy without tripping over the bird. Hefty then closes the door behind and sees that it was already really dark inside the living room and everywhere else.

"Man, it's awful dark in here..." Hefty said.

"Yes it is..." Handy agreed. "I can't see anything. ...Don't we have a candle somewhere?"

"I think so. Just have to look around." Hefty responded as he finds his way to their room.

His eyes had become fixated to the dark until he saw some light coming from the bedroom window. It was a good thing that the blue moon was still out and had not receded.

"At least there's a little bit of light from the moon beamin' through the windows." Hefty implied.

He soon slowly walks with Handy without having to bump into or trip on anything like Clumsy would normally do. As Hefty finally made it into the room, he walked over to the bed to place Handy down gently. Before he would smurf into the bed along with him, he said, "I'll be back."

Hefty then leaves him for a few minutes to find a candle and match in the kitchen. Handy made himself comfortable as he lays down on the bed and waits for him for his return. While he waited, he remembered what he did earlier in bed and figured that the blankets might still be dirty. His face started to flush a little and felt deeply embarrassed knowing that he soiled himself in their bed with the absence of his Smurf.

Minutes later after waiting, Hefty finally comes back with a candle already lit and places it on the nightstand. As the room illuminated with the candle's fiery light, the strongman climbs into bed slowly and looks at Handy who had been blushing a little.

"You okay...?" he asked.

Handy didn't say anything and blushes more as the candle lit up the room. Once he looked down at the bed, he can finally see how dirty the blankets really were. Hefty, feeling curious looks down as well and sees what had happened.

"Oh...! Oh yeah, I almost forgot..." Hefty had remembered from Handy telling him earlier what he had smurfed.

"I-I'm sorry for that...!" Handy said, looking to him slightly.

"It's okay...! Heheh, I would've done the same thing... Although... what were you thinkin' about when you did this...?"

The inventor Smurf had remembered very well what he was exactly thinking about for when he smurfed himself on the bed. He sighed deeply while his face was still flushed as he began to explain.

"...First I thought back to last December when we celebrated the New Year... I thought about how you carried me up that big tree to show me the surprise you did for me... And then... how we smurfed up there... As I woke up from my daydream, I felt a bulge inside my overalls..." Before he continued, he turns to him, blushing more. "And when I smurfed myself I imagined you smurfing my name... over and over again..."

After Handy had told him what happened, Hefty had become surprised at the reaction. He stared at him for a while and was totally speechless. When he thought about what Handy said, all he can do was just smile at him. Hefty realized not only Handy still loved him, but remembered that other special time together when they watched the fireworks set off on New Year's.

"Oh, Handy..." Hefty then pulls him closer and holds him close to his beating heart and sighs. "I've missed you so much..."

Handy cuddles up to him, listening to his heart. "I missed you too... The bed was so empty without you... And the nights were cold, because I didn't have your warm body to cuddle up to..."

"Well, I'm here now... and that's what matters most," the strong Smurf said as he looks to him and begins to stroke the back of his head. "I'm here..." he whispered.

Handy soon could feel his own heart starting to race a little. He then looks up to him, smiling sweetly and kisses his cheek. Hefty begins to blush a little and nuzzles his nose against his. As he pulls him much closer, he begins to nuzzle into his neck and inhales, breathing in Handy's sweet, intoxicating scent on him.

"Hmmm..." the mechanic chirred as he strokes Hefty's head gently and sighs happily.

"You smell so smurfy..." the stud exhaled slowly. "Even after you smurfed three times tonight...Heheh..."

Handy begins to giggle and blush again. "Well, you do too..."

"Hmm..." Hefty blushes deeper and looks back to him. He then takes a hold of his hand, looking for the flesh wound and starts to lick over his hand. _"I wanna taste you..." _he husked.

The little Smurf had felt goose bumps all over, also blushing deeper when his man wanted to taste him. "Ohw Hefty..."

And with his permission, Hefty begins lick over the wound and starts to suck on it hungrily, wanting to taste his blood. _"Mmmm..."_

Handy then closes his eyes and let Hefty suck on his finger. He didn't care that it started to hurt a little as the muscleman nibbled a little to draw out the blood. He begins to suck on it and blushes deeper as his heart starts to race. The hungry Smurf ingests Handy's blood, licking and craving for more.

_"Nnn..."_

The engineer squints his eyes tight at the feeling when Hefty smurfed his blood. _"Hnnn... Hefty...!"_

Hefty licks more and more, hungry for his blood. He then pulls him closer and presses his lower body against his, still sucking. Handy then wraps his free hand around his back, holding him tight. And without warning, he suddenly bites his neck.

_"Gahh...!"_ Hefty flinched and stops sucking for a second. He began to moan and grunt at the feeling until he continues to suck Handy's finger.

Handy bites him more, also wanting to taste his blood.

_"Nnnhhh...!"_ The Smurf with the heart tattoo on his left arm shut his eyes tight as tears started to stream down his face.

Handy bites harder and soon breaks his skin, tasting his blood. _"Mhhh..."_

Hefty started to breathe fast through his nose, feeling the trickles of blood being lapped by the mechanic. His heart was racing from the sudden reaction as he licks Handy's blood more. Handy holds him tighter, licking and sucking hungrily on his wound as he swallows every single drop of his blood. Afterwards, Hefty finally stops sucking his blood as he lets go of his hand. He started to moan and cry, while he was clinging on to him.

"H-Handy...!" he cried and continues to push his lower body against him.

The handyman sucks a little longer until he also stops sucking. He looks at him with his eyes hooded heavily, panting a little and some blood drizzling down from the corner of his mouth. _"Haah..."_ He begins to push his lower body against his as well.

As he sees the blood drizzling from his mouth, Hefty licks it up with his tongue and then licks over Handy's lips. _"Ahhhnnn..." _ He pushes more against him, feeling the sudden new sensation that was happening between them in their relationship.

_"Nnnhh..."_ Handy opens his mouth and licks over his tongue. _"Ahhh..."_

Hefty then places his hand behind Handy's head and pulls him closer, beginning to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Handy begins to blush deeply and pant as he kisses him with passion. The masculine, hulky stud deepens the kiss and tastes his own blood from inside Handy's mouth with a mix of his saliva, beginning to drizzle down their chins. The carpenter Smurf then strokes Hefty's back and pulls him closer, pressing his lower body more against him.

_"Nnnhh... Hahh..."_ Hefty starts to pant heavily, feeling his smurf beginning to get hard again.

_"Hnnn..."_ Handy can feel Hefty's smurf pressing against his which also begins to get hard again because of the feeling.

Hefty kisses him much deeper for a little while longer until he breaks off the kiss. He panted hard and heavy with drool stretching from their mouths. His eyes hooded heavily and looked deeply into Handy's blue eyes. Handy panted as fast as Hefty as he looks at him with his face all flushed and his heart racing.

_"Hahh... hahww... Hefty..."_

More blood had drizzled a bit from Hefty's neck, but didn't care. _"Ahhh... Hahhnnn... Handy..."_ He soon pushes him gently flat at the foot of the bed and presses more erotically against Handy's lower body.

_"Nnnhh... nhahh..."_ The Smurf can feel some of Hefty's blood dripping down on him and pulls his head down, placing his forehead on his. He closes his eyes and keeps pushing against his lower body as well. _"Hahh..."_

_"Hahhh..." _

As Hefty felt his smurf fully erected once more, he licks over Handy's lips before pulling his pants down. Handy opens his eyes and watches him pulling his pants down. He licks over his own lips as he sees Hefty's long smurf once again. The powerful stud looks down to him and smiles as he starts to unbuckle Handy's straps. He begins to pull the leggings all the way out as Handy's smurf bounces freely, seeing he too was fully erected and ready to be smurfed with.

"What would ya like me to do to you?" Hefty husked.

Handy looks up to him with his eyes hooded and said, "...Do whatever that smurfs into your dirty mind..."

And with that, Hefty looks to him evilly with a coy smile on his face. He then pulls him up and begins to lick all over his blue skin, licking up whatever blood dripped onto him. Handy smiled at the feeling with his eyes closed and let him work his magic.

_"Hmmm..."_

The handsome strongman continues to lick from his arm all the way up to his neck, sucking sensually on it before trailing his tongue down to his bare chest and stomach. The engineer starts to stroke his head gently, enjoying the feeling of his wet tongue on his body. Hefty then circles his sleek tongue around Handy's stomach before lowering his head down to his midsection to where his fully aroused smurf was; ready to be ingested once again.

_"Hnnn... Hefty..."_ Handy begins to breathe fast and his heart starting to race again.

Hefty begins to lick the tip of the base teasingly and tickles it with his pink tongue. Handy kept stroking his head and soon pushes his smurf against Hefty's tongue a little. The large Smurf had his eyes looking up to him as he laps around the base more hungrily. Handy looks down to him and pants with his smurf pulsating against his tongue more rapidly. He licks around his smurf more until he stops as he licks over his lips sexually with his eyes hooded. Hefty could feel his own heart racing and begins to pant a little after tasting his lover's hard flesh.

"You taste so smurfy all over..." he husked.

"Hmmm..." Handy smiles at him. "Can you tell me which one is the most delicious part of me... and describe how it tastes like...?"

Before he would say anything, Hefty moves back up to him face-to-face and smiles devilishly at him with deep hooded eyes.

"Well... as far as I know, your skin tastes really sweet. The way you sweat when you're working out on your inventions, the way your blue skin starts to glow whenever ya become aroused by me, and the taste of your pulse smurfin' up against my tongue makes me want to crave for you more... But... I have to say that the most smurfiest part about ya is..."

Before he finished, Hefty lingers his hand down to Handy's smurf and takes a grip of it gently. He smiles even more sinisterly making the Smurf's voice hitch. "...Is what I have smurfin' in my hand right now..."

Handy blushes deeply, biting his lower lip as he looks deep into his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Hmmm... Ya like that don't ya...?" Hefty smirked more devilishly. "Ya like it when I talk about your little 'helper'...?"

"Hahww... Yes..." Handy moaned. "Please tell me more..."

"Heheheh... Well... the best thing that I love most about it is when it starts to throb real fast, knowing that the blood rushin' through ya tastes even sweeter when you're nice and big..."

As Handy listens to his words, he slowly begins to push back and forth inside Hefty's hand. _"Hnnn...!"_

"Gettin' ourselves ahead now, are we...?" Hefty chuckled, feeling Handy thrusting a little in his hand. "Well, there's more where that came from, babe. I wouldn't want ya to spoil your sweet juices all too soon..."

The muscular Smurf then licks over his own lips just thinking about it as Handy starts to waggle his tail excitedly. He looks at him with pleading eyes as he panted, wanting Hefty to take him so badly.

"Hmm... Ya really know where ya gettin' at there... Heheh." Hefty said. "I'm surprised I haven't even done anything yet to ya..."

Handy begins to smile a little. "It's just that I'm so excited... and the way you're talking makes me even more excited..."

"And ya love it..." Hefty smiles coyly and chuckles more. "How's about I make ya even more aroused in showin' ya what I got, shall we...?"

Handy smiles wider with his eyes hooded. "Ohwww... that would be too smurfy..."

Hefty smiled and begins to flex his muscle shoulders a bit; showing that he still had his shape even though he hadn't worked out in a while. Handy then licks over his own lips, looking at Hefty's muscles as he soon places his hands on his broad shoulders. The incredibly buffed Smurf flexes them a little harder until he flexes his chest tight, letting them bounce.

_"Nhh... Hefty..."_ Handy begins to lick his shoulders until he wanders with his tongue down to his strong chest.

Hefty continues to flex them and starts to flex his stomach muscles. The small, slightly slender mechanic licks his chest more until he trails his tongue down once more to his stomach. Hefty begins to breathe heavily as he lets him lick and taste his sweet skin. He starts to blush and places his hand behind Handy's head, stroking it freely and ever so lovingly.

_"Hnnh..."_ Handy licks his stomach more hungrily and holds him tight, enjoying how Hefty was stroking his head.

As Hefty caresses his head soothingly, he soon wraps his strong, free, arm around Handy's waist, pulling him closer. After he finished licking and tasting his hardened stomach, Handy then moves his tongue up to his neck again, licking over his wound and strokes his back.

_"Nnn..."_ Hefty just loved how his tongue felt against his skin as he let him lick him more with forbidden passion.

Handy then stops everything as he looks up to him and quickly licks over his nose, smiling at him with his eyes hooded. The strongman looks to him in his eyes and moves his head from Handy's head and cups his cheek. He gently strokes it with his thumb and soon moves to his lower lip, stroking his soft lips sweetly. The little mechanic looks into his eyes as well and begins to lick his thumb slowly. Hefty smiled at the feeling as Handy lapped his tongue around his thumb teasingly.

"Hmmhmm... Ya like that...?" Hefty smirked at him.

All Handy could do was just smile at him and continues licking until he starts to suck his thumb.

"Mmm... Oh, Handy..." Hefty chirred as he feels his heart racing faster. He closes his eyes and caresses Handy's back with his other hand, tickling him with the touch of his fingertips.

The handyman could feel a chill down his spine at the feeling of Hefty's fingertips on his back. He then moves closer to him, letting his heart beat against his as he sucks his thumb more erotically.

_"Hmmm..."_

Hefty felt both their hearts beating against each other while he dangled his fingers more on Handy's smooth back. Afterwards, he moves his hand lower and plays with his tail as he tickles the tip teasingly. Handy started to giggle a little and begins to waggle his tail. Soon after, he takes Hefty's thumb deeper inside his mouth.

_"Mhmm..."_

_"Aww, babe..."_ Hefty started to moan at the feeling while he tickles his tail more.

_"Hmmnn..."_ Handy sucks a little longer as he then let go of his thumb and looks at him, panting. He kept wagging his tail while it brushed up against Hefty's hand, making him chuckle at the feeling.

"You're so cute..." the muscleman said.

The little Smurf smiles sweetly, wagging his tail more for him. He soon wraps his arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to his. Hefty smiled back at him and sighed deeply until he closed his eyes and pursed his lips gently to Handy's soft lips. Handy closed his eyes as well, accepting the kiss and soon gently strokes the back of his head. The bulky Smurf kisses him deeper, beginning to explore inside his mouth once more and pushes him gently back into the bed on the wrong side once more.

Handy begins to pant faster, letting him explore his mouth and licks over his tongue. He still held his head close to his as Hefty starts to push up against him again with his lower body. Slowly but surely, his smurf began to harden again as it brushed up against Handy's while they touched one another. Handy then moans a little at the feeling as his smurf also got harder again.

_"Mhh..."_ The mechanic lays his legs around his, kissing him passionately.

_"Ahhh..."_ Hefty can feel both their smurfs growing long and strong, still pressing up against each other.

_"Hnn..."_ Handy presses his lower body more against him until he breaks the kiss with saliva drizzling down his mouth.

Hefty panted as he licked his lips erotically, gazing upon the Smurf with his eyes hooded very heavily. It wasn't long until both their blue, fleshy phalluses were fully erected as Hefty gazes more hungrily at Handy. He made Handy let go of him until he wanders back down to back his smurf and touches the tip with his forefinger and thumb, pinching it slightly. Handy then closes his eyes and moans a little louder at the feeling.

_"Ahww..."_

_"Nnnn... Handy..." _ Hefty husked as he pinches it more.

As the strongman smurfs around with his blue flesh more, he slowly moves his other hand underneath Handy's bottom before circling around his entrance with two fingers.

_"Hahhww... Hefty..."_ Handy chirred as he blushes more.

Oh, how he just loved the feeling of Hefty's fingers down there. Handy soon spreads his legs for him as Hefty slowly makes his way inside his puckered hole, pushing his fingers through nice and deep. He grips Handy's smurf more firmly and starts to tickle the tip.

_"Aahhh..."_ The mechanic begins to smile and licks over his lips. "_Mhmmm..._ this feels good..."

Hefty then smiles at him with his eyes hooded. "Hmmm... I bet you missed that..." he said as he begins to finger him slowly while he played with his smurf more.

_"Mhh... Oh yes..."_ Handy replied as starts to pant and thrust a little against him. _"Hahhw..."_

"Mmm... I missed you so much..." Hefty said, beginning to rub Handy's hard, blue flesh. "So much; that you were in every single dream I smurfed..."

The little Smurf soon looks up to him with his face all flushed, listening to his words. _"Hnn..."_ He can feel his heart racing as Hefty pushes inside him deeper, causing his inner walls to contract.

"I wanna make you feel so good, babe..." the brawny Smurf husked. "I wanna be sure I am able to satisfy anythin' ya little heart desires..." He then looks to him with his eyes fixated on his while he pushes much deeper inside Handy. "And I want ya to remember this for a long time... You mean so much to me; I can't tell ya how much I smurfily need ya..."

_"Haa... hahhww..._ You always make me feel good..." Handy panted as he smiles again. "And every time you smurf me... it always feels so much smurfier than the last time..."

"Hmmm... And it always feels so good whenever I'm inside ya..." The stud then kisses his sweet, soft, lips before he continued. "It's been so long... that I ever smurfed you the last time..."

Handy then places his hands behind Hefty's head, holding him close. He pants into his ear and whispers to him, _"...Then do it tonight... hah... Please smurf me all night long..."_

He licks his ear with his body and mind craving for Hefty's long awaited desires as the muscleman closes his eyes and whispers back into his ear, _"I will..."_

Hefty pushes inside the Smurf more before he takes his fingers out and rubs his rear gently, making Handy spread out his legs more. Handy looks at him with his eyes hooded, breathing heavily as he waggles his tail excitedly once more. While Hefty still gripped onto his smurf, he smiled at him and used his hand to stroke his own smurf, making it harden more before he adjusted himself to make his position more comfortable. He begins to blush deeply while his blue eyes started to glisten as the candle-lit light illuminated over both the Smurfs' bodies with its fiery glow. Handy gazes into his beautiful eyes, eagerly waiting for him to enter insides him. As soon as Hefty was finished getting himself adjusted and his smurf stronger, he slowly presses it against the little engineer's entrance and slides his way in with no hassle. He begins to moan a little, feeling the sensations of how he missed smurfing inside the Smurf so much.

_"Oh... Handy... Hahh... Ya so tight...!"_ Hefty soon panted.

The mechanic also begins to moan as he finally feels Hefty's long, hard smurf inside him again after such a long time. _"Ahhh..."_ he cried a little as he closes his eyes. _"Ohhw... Hefty..."_

The hot and heavy muscleman pushes in deeper until he begins to thrust in and out of him at a slow pace, filling him up. _"Aww yeah..."_ He tilts his head back and pants harder.

Handy thrusts against him and tilts his head to the side with a smile on his face. _"Hnnn... hahh..."_ He begins to pant at the same pace as Hefty.

Grunting and heaving, Hefty smiled as he panted with sweat drizzling down his hot skin. His tail started to waggle at the feeling and begins to rub his smurf at the same pace as his thrusting. Handy starts to moan again, panting hard and his heart racing at almost over fifty beats per minute.

_"Nahhww... deeper... hahh... please..."_ Handy begged him.

_"Hhnnn..."_ Hefty thrusts even deeper with Handy's command as feels his heart beginning to beat smurfily as his. "Oh, I love it when ya beg...!"

_"Ahh..."_ Then suddenly, Handy pulls his head down and kisses him with lust and soon quickly slides his tongue inside his mouth. _"Mhmm...!"_

_"Nnn...! Mmm..." _Hefty moans and chirrs as he thrusts more at a faster pace along with Handy's smurf at the same speed length.

_"Mmmh..."_ Handy explores his mouth and breathes hard through his nose as he keeps thrusting against him and moans louder.

While Handy tasted every bit of him inside his mouth, the handsome, strong Smurf licks over his tongue with his until he starts to suck tenderly on Handy's bottom lip. The mechanic soon holds him tight, enjoying everything as he gently strokes the back of his head. Hefty suckles his bottom lip more until he trails his tongue down to his neck, licking and sucking it hungrily. He had missed this kind of romance for so long; he didn't want this to end all too soon. Just how he had missed those days when Handy was badly injured, and the days when they wouldn't smurf to each other on end. This made him feel so left out on everything; he didn't want to go back. The muscleman just wanted to stay like this forever while he smurfed his best friend good and smurfy.

_"Nnn..."_ Hefty keeps sucking his neck and starts to nibble on his skin a little.

_"Ahh... hahh..."_ Handy pants and moans into his ear, feeling Hefty's teeth on his skin.

Drool drizzles on the handyman's neck as Hefty moans louder, sucking and biting with every thrust he smurfed inside him. He soon thrusts at a faster pace along with the same for Handy's throbbing phallus.

_"Yeahwww... Heftyyy...!"_ The submissive Smurf thrust against him at the same pace as Hefty thrusting inside him. He moans louder and also begins to sweat as he then wanders with one hand down to his butt, stroking it softly.

_"Nnnn...!"_ Hefty stops sucking his neck as he leaves a dark, purple, mark on him. _"Ahhww...! Ohh yeah... That feels so good...!"_ He pants harder and waggles his tail once more excitedly.

_"Hmmm..."_ Handy then massages his butt and begins to tickle his tail.

Hefty waggles his tail more frantically, feeling the chills smurfing down his spine as he starts to sweat immensely. He moans and cries from the sudden rush as he pushes in deeper and faster. He also begins to heave heavily through his strong chest, pumping Handy's smurf more willingly at a faster pace. Handy suddenly takes a hold of Hefty's wagging tail and begins to pinch it. He licks his shoulder while Hefty cries even louder as he chants his name over and over.

_"Handy... Handy... Handy..."_ The dominant Smurf pulls him up closer as he too feels for his tail while Handy continues to lick his broad shoulder.

_"Haahh... haa..."_ Soon after, Handy moves with his tongue up to his neck and licks over his wound once again, beginning to nibble on it hungrily.

Hefty thrusts much faster and pinches his tail as well, moaning louder. As he moaned, he stopped rubbing his smurf for a bit and then moves his hand up to stroke his head. _"Ahh... Hahh... Oh Handy...!"_

The mechanic breathes hard through his nose as he sucks on his wound until he tastes his blood again. _"Mhmmm... hmm..."_ He keeps thrusting against him very fast while the muscle-bound Smurf's blood was being taste again.

_"Ahhh! H-Handy..."_ Hefty cried with his eyes shut tight.

_"Hnn... nnh..."_ Handy sucks and bites a little more, craving for more of his blood.

Hefty's voice starts to break as tears streamed down his face once more. _"Ahh... Ahhhh..."_

Handy keeps sucking for a while until he stops it and looks at him, moaning and panting heavily. _"Hnnah... ahhh..."_ As he panted much harder, he places his hands on Hefty's strong chest and all of a sudden, presses him down to the bed back near the headboard and thrusts against him hard on top of him.

Hefty couldn't believe his own eyes as he became surprised with his eyes wide open at the sudden reaction in the handyman. _"H-HANDY...! Ahh...! Hahhn... Ahhhh...!"_ He thrusts up more harder while he was still inside him as his heart raced uncontrollably, pounding hard right through his chest. The strongman closes his eyes once again and pants louder and cries his name more. _"Handy...! Hahh... Handy!"_

_"Ahh... hahh... Hefty... Hefty...!" _While Handy kept thrusting, his heart was racing as fast as Hefty's until he takes a hold of his hand and places it on his smurf. _"Hahhww..."_

With Hefty's hand placed on Handy's throbbing smurf once more, he begins to rub it again as he feels the pressure from inside rushing through him while he pumped his flesh. He suddenly thrusts his body upwards with his head and torso arched back wildly as if Handy was riding a bull. _"Ahhh...! Ahhh!"_ Hefty panted really hard and fast with more sweat trickling down his hot, blue skin.

Handy moans louder and smurfs his name. _"Hefty...! Ahhh... ahh... Hefty...! Hefty...!" _He soon thrusts as fast as he can, feeling close to his climax. _"Haaahh... Hefty...! Ahhh! Hefty...!"_

Hefty looks to him as he pumps his smurf at full maximum along with his thrusting, also feeling close to his release. He points his smurf directly upwards, wanting to taste his sweet essence to smurf on him before Handy would come any moment. _"Hah... Hahhnn... Ahh... Handy... ahhh... Handy...! Nnn...! Handy...!"_

_"Hnn...! Hefty...! Haaaahww... haaa..."_ The engineer looks down to him before he squints his eyes tight and couldn't hold it in much longer. Then suddenly after holding himself in for so long, he finally smurfs his load all over him and cries out his name. _**"HEFTYYY! AHHHHHWWWW! Ahhhhh...!"**_

_"Ahh...! Nnnahh...! Ahhh!"_ The hulky stud rides him more until he too couldn't hold it in anymore and screams his name as he smurfs inside him long and hard. _**"HANDYYYY! AAHHHHHHWWWW! Ahhhhhh!"**_ Hefty smurfs every last drop inside him and suddenly falls back to the bed; depleted of his energy and passes out, panting fast and heavily.

Handy collapses on top of him, panting fast as he hears Hefty's heart racing as fast as his own. _"Hahh... hah... hahh..."_

_"Hahh... hahh... hah..."_ Hefty begins to calm down his breathing while his heart still raced as smurfy. He slowly begins to open his eyes and sees Handy lying on top of him. He couldn't help but smile a little while he still panted and soon wrapped his big, strong, arms around him gently and holds him close. He breathed deeply through his chest as he felt his heart beating against his head.

Handy then looks up to him slightly and smiles back at him. He breathed fast through his nose and closed his eyes, feeling truly happy. Hefty sighed deeply and cuddled him close as he closed his eyes as well.

_"I love you..."_ the brawny Smurf whispered.

_"Hmm... And I love you..."_ the handyman whispered back.

Handy then kisses his chest and also sighs deeply while Hefty smiled more. Soon after, Hefty felt Handy's cum all over while Handy was still lying on top of him. Knowing he still wanted to taste his secreted essence, he slowly moves his hand in between their weaken bodies, wiping some onto his hand and licks some of it off. The little Smurf then opens his eyes again and watches him. As he watches him, he decides to help him get clean again and licks over his body. While he licked his own hand, Hefty begins to chuckle at the feeling of Handy's tongue touching against his skin affectionately.

"It tickles... Heheheh..."

Handy starts to giggle as he finished licking everything up and begins to tickle him with his fingers. "Does that tickle too?" he asked, smiling at him.

Hefty chuckles more as he smiles wider at him. "Heheheheheh, Handyy...!"

"Hehehe!" Handy giggled and kissed his nose as he cuddled up to him.

Hefty holds him close and feels his heart beating tenderly. He then nuzzles his head against his and exhales slightly through his mouth. Afterwards, Handy reaches for the blankets and covers himself and Hefty, while he was still lying on top of him. The muscleman soon looks into his eyes and places his hand gently on Handy's cheek. His eyes began to glisten as he smiled sweetly at him. The mechanic looks into his eyes and smiles back at him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Hefty blushes slightly and strokes his cheek softly until he broke the silence.

"I can't believe this is really happening..."

"...What do you mean?" Handy asked, smiling wider at him.

"That every Smurf wants us to come back home."

"Hmm..." the little Smurf chirred as he holds him tight. "... It's like a dream came true..."

"And I thought for sure something bad was gonna happen when I smurfed the letter."

Handy then smiles again and said, "...You can't imagine how happy I am right now..."

"Me too..." Hefty smiled back. "I'm so glad we're back together... I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too..." Handy replied and soon closes his eyes again.

The large, masculine blue man then takes his hand off his cheek and pulls him closer, resting his head on his. He then planted a soft kiss on his forehead and just looked down at him for a while. Hefty can feel his heart beating more tenderly against Handy's head while he listened to his heart. As Handy rested peacefully against his broad chest, Hefty begins to feel tears form in his eyes again as he holds him tighter. Some of his tears streamed down his cheeks and landed in Handy's hat as more came falling from his cheeks. And for some reason, deep down, he wasn't crying because he was sad... he was crying because he was truly happy.

As more tears drizzled down, Handy soon notices the tears falling down on his hat. "...Hefty...?" He looked up to him and wondered why Hefty was crying all of a sudden. However, as the strong Smurf looked back at him with more tears falling down his face, he smiled at him. The little blue engineer smiles back at him and cups his cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Oh, honey..." he spoke softly as he too feels tears filling up his eyes as well.

"Handy..." Hefty whispered as he holds up his chin and looks into his tearful eyes.

Handy smiles more at him as his tears also started to fall down his cheeks. Hefty then pulls his head slowly to his, closing his eyes and plants a soft kiss on his soft lips. As Handy closes his eyes as well, he snuggles up to his cheek after he kissed him. The blue stud smiles more and hugs him tightly in their loving embrace.

_"I love you so much..."_ Handy whispered to him softly.

_"And I love you..."_ Hefty whispered back. _"More than anything in the world..."_

The little Smurf in the visor begins to sigh happily, still holding him tight with his eyes closed.

"Let's write the letter first thing." Hefty spoke as he then strokes Handy's head, "I want us to smurf back home as soon as possible."

"Mhmm..." Handy nodded slightly, still feeling exhausted from earlier.

Hefty then inhales and exhales deeply, also feeling exhausted while he still stroked his head softly, feeling his eyes becoming heavy.

"Hahwww... good night, Hefty..." Handy spoke one last final time after yawning a little.

Hefty too yawns and stretches his arms a bit and replied, "Hnnn... good night, Handy... Sleep well..."

Handy then gives him one last kiss on his cheek before he fell asleep on his strong chest. Hefty smiled slightly as he stopped stroking his head. He soon turns to the candle still flaming brightly on the night stand and blows it out. The smoke from the candle had already formed as it danced and floated in the dark room. Hefty then turns back to Handy and lays his head on his. He finally shuts his eyes and falls asleep with his big arms wrapped around Handy. And as both Smurfs fell asleep together again in their bed, the blue moon was still shining bright from the bedroom window while they slumbered for the rest for the night.


	28. And I wear it proudly 'cuz of you

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 28. ** **And I wear it proudly 'cuz of you...**

* * *

><p>The next day had fallen upon our two Smurfs. From outside, it was raining in the late afternoon while it fell from the bedroom window like a streaming waterfall. It was cloudy, and the temperature was cool. From inside, it was very warm where Hefty and Handy were, snuggled comfortably in their bed for two. However...<p>

...Hefty was still asleep in their bed, lying on his side. While he slept, he turned over on his other side until he suddenly hears the rain falling on the window from outside. Slowly, but surely, he opened his eyes and adjusted his vision until he was fully awake. He saw from the window that it was pouring and couldn't see much of anything. Hefty soon stretched out his arms and gave out a big yawn. And as he goes to turn to see Handy... he was not there.

Figuring that Handy may have gotten up earlier, Hefty couldn't remember how long he had been sleeping for. After he had wiped off the sleepies from his eyes, he moved his hand to his neck to give it a short rub until it started to hurt him. He hissed a little as he looked down, remembering that Handy left his mark there from last night. The mark on his neck was badly bruised in a shade of deep color purple, and the little bit of blood left on it had already dried up through the night. With his wound feeling really sore and his body weak from last night's experience, he suddenly slumps back in the bed, exhaling through his nose and closes his eyes again. Hefty did not feel the energy to smurf out of bed whatsoever as he lied there, wondering where Handy may have gone and where he was.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Handy was in there and had just finished smurfing up a nice meal. He felt so proud of himself as he already placed the last of everything in the little dining room on the table with plates, bowls and silverware prepared nicely. Once he was all set and left the dining room, he decided to look to see if Hefty was still asleep and walked out of the kitchen. As he reaches to the entrance to their bedroom, he slowly opens the door and walks in. He seen Hefty shuffling in the covers, but he was wide awake as the little mechanic soon walks up to him and smiles.

"Hey, are you still asleep?" Handy whispered and then pulls the blankets away slowly.

Hefty moaned a little and looked up, finally seeing him for the first time today. "What time is it...?"

"It's four o'clock," Handy giggled. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Four o'-?" The muscled Smurf's eyes widened and became shocked and unaware of the time as he sat up. "Holy smurf! I slept for that long...?"

"Well, it was a long night, hehehe!" he laughed.

"And what time did you decide to smurf outta bed...?" Hefty asked, feeling a little paranoid.

"Oh, I guess it was around 12," Handy replied happily.

"Heh... Figures..." Hefty then turned his head away with his arms folded. "Oh, you smell nice by the way..." he added as he blushes slightly turning his eyes towards him. He realized the mechanic had taken a shower earlier as Handy smiled more at the thought.

"I smurfed up a nice meal for us! You must be hungry."

"Really...?" Hefty asked after looking back to him.

"It's ready," the Smurf nodded. "So, do you wanna get up?"

Knowing he was starting to feel a little hungry, Hefty decides to move to the edge and slowly tries to get up from the bed. However, he suddenly sits back down, still feeling weary and depleted from his energy.

"Ahh... I wish I could, but I'm still awfully sore from last night," he responded as he then rubs the back of his neck. "And by the way, my neck looks pretty unsmurfy thanks to you, hehe..."

"Ohh!" Handy cried and takes a look at his wound. "I'm so sorry..! Does it hurt?"

"Yeah... It's pretty bad... It feels as if you've depleted of my blood supply..."

The small engineer looked at him worriedly and replied, "I'm sorry..! ...But hey... You started with this..."

As Handy goes and shows him his forefinger, Hefty couldn't help but laugh. "That's your own fault for bitin' your finger in the first place...!"

"Yeah, but you started to nibble on my wound again! So I thought I'd give you some pain too!" Handy responded and laughs with him.

"Ya got me..." the strong Smurf chuckled.

Handy giggles some more and then kisses his lips softly. "So I guess I shall smurf the meal to the bed, hm?"

"And have ya lug all that yourself? Heheh, no thank you... I think I'll manage if you smurf me a hand?"

"Alright then," Handy replied, smiling at him and then takes a hold of both of his hands to help him up. "But you can smurf your pants back on by your own I hope?" He began to laugh.

"Ehh... I don't know..." the husky Smurf wondered as he decided to mess with him a little with a smile on his face. "I think I may need help smurfin' my pants back on..."

Handy laughs even more as he goes to pick up his pants from the floor. "Okay then... I hope you don't mind if I put them on back to front?" he giggled as he puts his finger through the tail hole.

"Heh, you wish!" Hefty said, quickly grabbing his pant away from him, positioning the tail hole towards himself as he goes to pull them back on.

"Oh look! You were able to do it all by yourself. I'm so proud of you!" Handy teased him while he was still laughing.

Hefty then looks to him, feeling more paranoid until he suddenly grabs hold of Handy and gives him a noogie playfully on his head. "Heheh! Who's laughin' now? Haha!"

"Heeeey!" the Smurf with the visor cried as he struggles to break free. "Let me go! Hahaha!"

Hefty finally stops and laughs with him, hugging him tight as they both suddenly fall back into the bed. "Oh, I love ya babe!" he exclaimed and then kisses him on the cheek.

Handy then blushes slightly and giggles. "I love you too!"

Afterwards, Hefty finally let's go of him as they sat right back up at the edge of the bed. Hefty then drapes one arm around Handy's shoulders while Handy begins to stand up, helping Hefty to get off the bed.

"Whoaaa! Now I feel strong!" Handy exclaimed.

"Heheheh, just you wait 'til I've accumulated my strength again." Hefty implied to his response.

"I guess it won't take you long, hehe," Handy replied, smiling at him. "Now let's hurry before the food gets cold..."

Soon after, the little Smurf walks with him out of the bedroom as they were smurfing their way into the kitchen. On their way, Hefty had remembered during his and Handy's time separated for a short while after what happened weeks ago. He couldn't help but feel he had to say something to him about it before anything else.

"Hmm, I can't remember the last time I ever ate... I couldn't even smurf anything for a while."

"Ohh, what?" Handy suddenly looks at him worriedly, hearing what Hefty had just said. "You didn't eat anything?"

Hefty looked to him as he continued, "I couldn't... My mind was on so many things after what happened; I..." He turned his head away and sighed before he could finish. "...I completely shut down from everything..."

After hearing those words from the brawny Smurf's lips, Handy couldn't help but feel how his eyes began to fill with tears as he walked with him to the kitchen. Hefty had a feeling this would happen after he slowly turned his head back to him, seeing how Handy's eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry if I said anything to upset ya..." he spoke softly as they both stopped in the middle of the kitchen, "I just couldn't stop thinkin' of you all this time..."

"No... **I'm** sorry...!" Handy cried, turning to him. "I... I didn't know you weren't even eating anything all this time..."

Then the tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks as Hefty looks to him sadly.

"Aww, Handy..." He soon pulls him close to his body and begins to comfort him as Handy cried. "Shhh... There's no need for tears..." he spoke lowly as he strokes his back gently and closes his eyes. "I'm fine now that you're here... There's no need to be sad..."

Handy then cries into his chest and holds him tight, saying, "But I feel so bad about everything..."

Hefty then sighs deeply and moves his other hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer. "It's not your fault... It's nobody's fault..."

The little Smurf begins to look slightly up to him with his tears still falling down. Hefty too looked down upon him as he began to speak.

"Handy... Your love for me has given me the strength to move on. Without you, I wouldn't be standin' here beside you today. Last night... I thought it was the end for me... I felt as if my life without ya was over. My heart had given out on everything and felt so weak... until I realized you smurfed all that way... just to find me." Before he would finish, he moved his hand from Handy's head to cup his cheek gently as he wiped some of his tears away with his thumb. "You've mended my broken heart and made it whole once more... Now let me fix yours..."

Handy soon looks deep into his eyes and begins to smile a little. And as he smiled, he snuggled up to his cheek lovingly. Hefty smiled back at him and placed his firm hand on Handy's beating heart, feeling it beat tenderly through his slender chest. He then kisses his nose as Handy wipes his tears away from his face, while he still smiled at him.

"...We should go eat now..." Handy said to him.

The muscular Smurf nodded slightly while he had his hand pressed to his heart a little longer. He could feel the handyman's heart beating more tenderly as he too begins to feel his own heart beat tender at the feeling. Hefty then sighs happily and gives him a soft kiss on his lips. Handy kisses him back and then takes both of his hands and brings him into the dining room where everything was already set.

"So, what did ya smurf up for us?" Hefty asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, I made us a nice steak with wild rice, fresh vegetables, potatoes and a side of herbal soup," Handy answered. "I hope you'll like it!"

"Wow, Handy..." Hefty spoke out surprisingly while looking at the food all on the dining table, "You sure smurfed up a whole lot! I never even knew we had some meat left."

"Yeah, this is kinda the last meat we have... But at least I made something really smurfy out of it!"

The strong Smurf soon turns to him and gives him another kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, babe. You truly are a wonder."

The little engineer with the red pencil in his left ear begins to blush slightly and giggles. He then pulls Hefty over to his chair so he can sit down. And as Hefty goes to sit, Handy sits down in his, across from him. Hefty then turns to Handy as he places a hand on his on the table and looks into his eyes. Handy looks into his eyes as well and smiles sweetly as he goes to put his foot on his, making the muscleman blush slightly and giggle at the feeling.

"Hehehe, let's eat, shall we?" Handy suggested.

"Let's," Hefty agreed, smiling sweetly at him.

He then let's go of his hand as he reaches for his fork and steak knife, ready to cut into his large steak Handy had prepared perfectly for him. As he cuts into the meat, the succulent red juices began oozing out from the inside, seeing Handy had smurfed it medium rare.

"I hope it's okay like this." Handy said while he smiled at him and takes his fork and knife as well.

"You kiddin'? It looks so smurfy!" Hefty said as he cuts more into the meat and takes a bite.

Handy smiled wider and giggled as he also cuts into the meat and starts to eat. Hefty then tastes the meat and savors its juicy flavors. It had sended his taste buds to a whole new level as the meat melted into his mouth.

"Wow, this is really good!" Hefty said, after tasting his piece of steak.

Handy begins to blush a little at the thought. "Ahww, I'm glad to hear that! I'm actually very proud of myself, hehehe!"

"Everything looks smurftastic, babe," he replied while he was cutting another piece. "You're just as better than Chef!"

The little mechanic then blushes more and begins to laugh. "Thank you so much, honey!"

"Speakin' of... we still gotta write back to everyone. I'm so excited just thinkin' about it."

"Oh yes! Let's start with that right after the meal!"

"I really hope they'll be happy once they smurf it. Especially Clumsy, he's such a kid he is..."

"Yeah... Oh, I just want to give him a big smurfy hug when we come home. No wait! I want to hug the whole village!"

"Heheh, me too! They're just itchin' for us to smurf back any day now."

"Yes! Ohh, I'm excited like a little smurfling, hehehe!"

Hefty chuckled and then sighed. "It only feels like yesterday when we were just little tykes..."

Handy nodded and smiled. "The time flies so fast..."

"Hmm... I remember one day when we were coloring, you drew a red heart on my shoulder with one of your crayons."

"And I see it's still there," the little Smurf giggled and starts to laugh.

"Heheheh, and proud of it," the buffed stud replied, showing off his red heart tattoo on his left arm.

"And you look so smurfy with it!" Handy smiled. "See? I already knew back then that you look good with a heart on your arm, hehehe."

"And I wear it proudly 'cuz of you..." Hefty said as he smiles tenderly at him. "It not just only resembles that I love my family... But it also resembles how much I love you... as a friend, a brother, and... my soul mate..."

Listening to what he said made the young handyman blush even more and felt his heart beating strongly. "Oh, Hefty..." he spoke softly while he smiled dreamily at him.

And while Handy gazed upon him dreamily, Hefty stood up from his chair and leaned forward over the table as he gives him another kiss on his lips. He then sits back down and cuts more into his steak before feeding him his piece with his fork. Handy blushes more and eats the piece, still smiling at him. Hefty smiles back at him and chuckles a little more before saying anything.

"You're so cute."

The little Smurf in the blue denim overalls giggles and too cuts into his steak as well to feed him. "This one is for you, hehehe."

"Mmmm... It's so juicy..." Hefty said after he bites into it and eats it.

Handy smiles wider at him and begins to poke his nose with his fork a little.

"Hey hey...!" the muscled Smurf cried, rubbing his nose. "Watch where ya pointin' that thing..." He starts to chuckle as Handy begins to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist! Hahaha!"

"Heheheheh, just ya wait 'til I get back at ya!"

"Uh-oh, now I'm scared! Hehehehe!"

"Heheh, you'll know when it's comin'... 'Til then, I just wanna enjoy this with you."

Handy giggled more and then continued to eat his steak. Hefty eats more of his steak and goes for the vegetables. And as he ate them, he then looks up to Handy once more.

"Thanks for everything, babe," he said to him. "This really means a lot."

The engineer looks back at him and replies, "I'm so glad you're enjoying it. You know I'd do anything for you..."

"And I'd do anything for you..." Hefty responded with a smile at him.

Handy then sighs happily and soon begins to stroke Hefty's leg with his foot. The strongman starts to chirr a little at the feeling and then wraps one leg around his. The little Smurf smiled dreamily as he continued eating before Hefty started to rub his leg up against his while he ate. Handy blushes again at the feeling and then looks out of the window and sees that it's still raining.

"It's such an unsmurfy weather..." he sighed. "It's been raining since I got up today..."

"Hmm..." Hefty nodded, while he ate. "But at least we both get to relax where it's nice and dry. I just hope Feathers is okay... We should've smurfed her little hut or somethin'...

"Oh, you're right... But I'm sure she and Wolke went under a tree for some cover..."

"Hey, don't forget, ya smurfed him a little bird house for him months back. But I'm sure he's givin' her some good company."

"Ahh, yeah! Hehe, I think so too."

Hefty smiles and finishes the last of his steak before he eats the soup. As he goes to pick up his spoon, he looks back up to him and wondered about something smurfing through his mind.

"Handy...?"

Handy looks at him also finishing his steak. "Yes..?"

"Do... do you think by now, even though everysmurf back at home misses us... that Papa does too...?"

"...I don't know..." Handy replied as he looks away slightly. "I mean... I will never forget the angry look on his face when he found out about us that day..."

"Me neither... I just can't believe right there, out in the open... he said that I disgusted him... Just because of us..."

Handy couldn't say anything after that response as he just shakes his head and sighs.

"I just hope he'll accept us sooner or later..." Hefty then looks down to his bowl and stirs his spoon into the soup with his head leaning against his hand while his elbow rested on the table. "...I just don't want us to go through the trouble again..."

"Me too... But..." Before Handy continued, he looks up to him. "...all our friends are on our side now..."

He smiled a little as Hefty looks back up to him. "You're right..." he agreed, smiling a little as well. "They are..." Hefty then places his hand back on Handy's gently and strokes it with his thumb as he felt a little better about the situation.

"...Lets just see what happens after we smurfed our letter..." the handyman said.

Hefty nodded slightly, still smiling at him until he begins to eat the soup. About a minute later while everything was quiet as they ate, Hefty suddenly gets out of his seat again and walks up to Handy. The little Smurf was confused and had wondered why he had gone up to him all of a sudden. However, as the large Smurf stood in front of him, he begins to hug him tight.

"Ahww, Hefty..." Handy hugs him back in return and kisses his cheek.

_"I will always love you..."_ Hefty whispered, holding him tighter. _"With all of my heart..."_

"Hmmm..." Handy cuddles up to him closer and whispers back. _"And I will always love you..."_

Hefty then closes his eyes and sighs deeply, feeling truly happy while he held Handy in his arms. Nothing in this world they were living in now could ever tear them apart. Not even their beloved Papa Smurf who drove them away. And now, back at home, it was truly a blessing from all the Smurfs who supported them all the way. They hoped both Hefty and Handy would come back soon so that everything at the village would be as smurfy like it should have been long ago.

* * *

><p>Two days later back at Smurf Village...<p>

The weather was already getting colder. Most of the leaves colored red, yellow, and orange have already fallen to the ground, leaving the branches on the trees leafless. Everything seemed peaceful and smurfy as every Smurf was doing their daily chores, and also preparing to store food for when winter arrived. Some of the Smurfs started to help out Farmer once again with harvesting everything they needed to store so both Chef and Baker could prepare their meals for everyone. There were other Smurfs who have been gathering up plenty of firewood that had been chopped from the forest trees. They were all once again able to leave the village as they pleased just as long they wouldn't be seen or caught by the evil wizard, Gargamel and his orange tabby, Azrael.

Almost every Smurf were very happy and feeling really smurfy. Some of them had been spreading the news to one another about Hefty and Handy's relationship and how much they had missed having them around. They were also really excited to wait for their letter response; they would keep a close watch out for Shini Smurf's pet bird in the sky to smurf back any day. As most of the Smurfs were as smurfy as life should, however... their leader didn't seem all too excited.

Papa Smurf had a heavy burden weighing on his heart and felt awfully guilty for everything he had done all those months ago. He had been passing by through the village as he seen some of his Smurfs preparing for winter. He also heard some others talking to each other about Hefty and Handy's return once they would all hear from them again. This somehow made him feel guiltier on the count that they would just ignore him as he walked by them. He felt as if no one would talk to him after what he had done to his Smurfs back then. The old Smurf just turned away and sighed sadly as he walked on by until he came across all three Smurfettes.

They were talking and giggling nearby at Smurfette's mushroom home as they made conversation. Papa couldn't help but notice that the girls were getting along just smurfily after all three of them haven't spent much time together. Figuring this would've been the best opportunity to talk to them, he decides to walk up to where they were. Ashli Smurf had been talking to the girls before Papa made his way up to Smurfette's house.

"...And then Greedy says that he talks to his cakes sometimes!" the black-haired Smurfette exclaimed with a giggle. "And Shini and I knew that was something out of the ordinary that he would never do, besides eating them!"

"He talks to his cakes? Hahaha! Oh, I'd like to see that!" Smurfette cried as she started to laugh.

"Me too!" Shini spoke. "We should try to stalk him, hahaha!"

While they were all making good conversation and laughed together, Papa finally comes up to them before interrupting anything.

"Ahem... Hello, ladies," the eldest Smurf cleared his throat.

Ashli soon turns around and becomes surprised by the leader's sudden appearance. "Oh! Papa Smurf...! What are you doing here...?"

Shini and Smurfette also turn around as they both look at him.

"Hey Papa," Shini replied.

"Hello Papa Smurf..."

"Um..." Papa cleared his throat before he continued. "I hope I haven't interfered with anything going on... But... is it alright if I had a word with the three of you...?"

Ashli, not knowing what to say, turns to the girls and then back to Papa. Smurfette looked at him, wondering what the old Smurf wanted.

"...Sure, what is it?" the brunette Smurfette asked.

"Well..." Papa began, "...since you girls and everyone else are aware that it's getting close to wintertime and that the holidays will be around soon... I think now's the time to make decision on the matter..."

"Um... what are you saying...?" Ashli asked feeling confused as the others felt the same way. "What do you mean...?"

"What decision?" Smurfette asked.

Papa Smurf looked to them and sighed deeply. And knowing this would stir so many questions after not providing for any of his Smurfs for a good while; it was now or never before he would have to wait any longer.

"...Do you all miss having Hefty and Handy around?" he finally spoke.

The German Smurfette looks to Ashli and Smurfette and then back to Papa. "... Ja... of course we do! ...We miss them since the first day they ever left the village!" she said as she looks a bit angry at him.

Ashli soon walks up to him, feeling somehow she had to say something about all this that's happened.

"It's been roughly seven months on end and the Smurfs have done absolutely nothing since the boys ran away... Well... they are now since winter, like you said, is drawing near... And it's all because of your negligence. Just because there's only three of us and 99 of you, doesn't mean you should decide to stop caring for the rest of us. What about Hefty? What about Handy? What did they ever do to you...?"

Papa knew this would happen, but he had to face the music. He looked down shamelessly as he continued. "I know I haven't been there for any of my Smurfs since their departure... I should be ashamed for all the trouble I put you all through... Especially with having some Smurf guarding the area just so no Smurf can help their eldest brothers... And with the absence of rain due to the drought-"

"Wait wait wait wait..." Ashli cutted him off. "Eldest... brothers...?"

"Do you mean... Hefty and Handy are the two oldest Smurfs... right after you?" Shini questioned him.

The Smurfette with the long golden tresses looked very surprised and didn't know what to say. She and the others waited for his next response as Papa looked around his surroundings before he said anything else.

"...Can we talk more inside?" he asked, "I think it'd be better if I told you all in private..."

Ashli didn't know what else to say. While she looked worriedly to him, she then turns to Smurfette since they were all next to her house. "Smurfette...?"

"...Okay then, come in..." Smurfette replied as she walks up to the door of her house to let everyone in.

And as they all walked into her mushroom house, Ashli and Shini both took a seat together on the sofa, colored pink, laced with white frilled trimmings while Papa took a seat in an armrest chair. Smurfette had then scooted the girls over to make room so she can sit as well. As they all looked to their eldest leader, they waited for him for what he had to explain. Everything was silent for a little bit, and Papa still had not said a word. The clock on the wall had been ticking every second as more silence filled the room. They waited, and waited, and still nothing... And with all the anticipation coming from the little black-haired Smurfette all of a sudden; she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ohhh...! What is it?" Ashli cried and ranted, pulling down on her hat a little bit. "This is starting to get nerve-wrecking for me...!"

"You wanted to talk to us Papa. So please tell us what it is...!" Smurfette responded, worriedly.

And after all that waiting, the Smurf with the white beard finally breaks his silence.

"Ok... Where do I begin..." He clears his throat as he proceeds. "You three along with some other Smurfs are the only ones who don't know this... But it's time that I tell you why I've been feeling this way since Hefty and Handy's departure." Before he continued, he closes his eyes and takes a deep long breath and looks to Shini. "Shini, you are right... Both Hefty and Handy... are the two second eldest Smurfs in the entire village."

The long, black-haired Smurfette with her star-like crescent on her forehead became surprised and confused all at once. "But... but... How's that possible...? I thought you said that all the Smurfs here are about the same age!"

"Yes, they are all roughly the same age..." the elder replied lowly. "But the other Smurfs didn't come here until probably another six months after them."

"So... the first two little Smurfs who came to the village were Handy and Hefty..." Shini said. "...and all the others came a half year later?"

"Yes... it's all true..." Papa answered as he continued. "This is how it all happened..."

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback to that time~<strong>

Papa Smurf is seen much younger when his beard was dark brown roughly one century ago and was off on his own.

_A hundred years ago, when I was about 443 years of age, I was beginning to smurf up a place of my very own to live. And after searching for about maybe... two weeks to be exact; I had found the perfect place where we are all living right now. I started out small. I was able to smurf at least one mushroom house for myself, thanks to the help of some woodland friends of mine. Everything seemed well adjusted as I was finally living on my own. I was able to smurf what no Smurf was able to do when I use to live among the others I knew years and years ago. However... as months smurfed on, I was already beginning to feel something was missing. And I knew from there on, I was growing very lonely._

_Aww... that's so sad..._ Ashli said after she monologues over the scene.

_And then..? What happened next?_ Smurfette asked, listening to his story.

_Two smurfbabies came, right?_ Shini had asked.

_Well, only one for just a little bit..._ Papa continued.

_It all happened on one cold early spring night, while a blue moon took effect. A stork had flown by to my house while I was just about to go to sleep. And when she came smurfing at my door, I answered and she had delivered me something all wrapped up smurfliy in a small wicker basket. I can just remember what she had looked like too... She almost resembled a bit to Feathers... Unlike her feathers, the stork's were completely white with no black colors on her wings. She was completely colorless, however, very beautiful... Her eyes were as blue as the blue moon, and they sparkled like the stars in the night sky. It's almost as if Feathers is a descendant of that stork years ago... Oh, but I digress... _

_Anyway, once she had delivered me what was inside; she flew away. And as I went to see what it was... I became truly amazed in what I had witnessed... a baby Smurfling... And who you might ask was the first Smurfling delivered to me? Well, I'll tell you... it was Hefty..._

_He was the very first Smurfling to be brought by the stork. He had been wearing the traditional white hat on his small head while he was wrapped up warmly in the wicker basket, sound asleep. It had been so long since I last seen a baby Smurfling. And Hefty had been the finest one I ever laid my eyes on. He had already been born and was delivered to me for a reason. I didn't know why, but the stork that had smurfed here chose me. I was truly happy to be a proud father of him. He was considered my very first child. And when he had opened his eyes for the first time, his eyes were just as beautiful as the blue moon. They gleamed and shined like no other, even more beautifully than the stork's. Hefty, unlike any other Smurf... was very special. Well, I wouldn't say entirely because all of my Smurfs are very special and had a certain gift. But Hefty, on the other hand, had one like no other._

_Not only is he known for his strength... but, he was known for having a big heart. Let's just say while he was still just a baby, he didn't know how to control his strength, hehe... But for all the love he had in his heart, he knew very well how to show it, just like any other Smurf. But his was far more advanced which I will explain later. However, about a month later... it was a dark stormy night and I had tried to put him to sleep. Hefty would not stop crying for any reason whatsoever. He didn't need a diaper change, he wasn't hungry, and he didn't seem to want any attention. He knew something was ailing him to act to this way, but I couldn't figure out what. Until suddenly, a knock came smurfing on my door._

_I still had Hefty in my arms while he still cried as I went to go answer the door. And what had happened next was truly shocking, but yet amazing all at once... The stork that had brought Hefty to me a month ago came back with another basket, with another Smurfling... This means, Handy was the second Smurfling brought by the same stork._

* * *

><p><strong>~Cuts back to its present time for a moment~<strong>

All three of the girls were listening carefully to him while Shini had her head resting on her hand with her elbow on her lap.

"So basically... Hefty was the oldest out of the new generation of Smurfs until Handy came...?" Ashli questioned the leader.

Before Papa continued, he nodded with a small smile. "Yes, Handy was the second oldest after I had Hefty."

* * *

><p><strong>~Returns to Flashback ~<strong>

_When the stork had brought him to me, he was wearing a different styled white hat. Unlike Hefty's, as you all know, Handy's came with a visor that was attached to it. Not only that, but I had also received a letter from the sender who had the stork smurf him to me. It had said that they had apologized for not sending me Handy sooner. He was meant to be sent along with Hefty, but for some reason, there was a problem. The matter however was never explained, as to why I had wondered what could've been the reason. As I thanked the stork for smurfing him to me, she nodded positively and flew away. And that was the last time I ever saw that stork... _

_As soon as I got Handy in that same night before the storm got worse, Hefty was still crying. I had to put him down just for a minute in his crib while I got Handy out of the basket. He was much smaller than Hefty was, and had weighed much lesser than him. When he too had opened his eyes, he took one good look at me and smiled. I smiled back and gave out a little chuckle. Handy was very cute and was also very giggly and always very happy. Once when I decided to put him in the crib along with Hefty, he took one first look at him while he still cried. Something inside Handy made him feel like he had known Hefty once before. But when Hefty had seen him for the first time, he had finally stopped crying. And when I saw him look up to the little fellow, he cracked a smile. And what happened next really touched my heart... Handy crawled up to him and gave him a smurfy, warm, hug._

_There was a special connection between them as time went on before the other Smurfs came a half a year later. And that's when; I finally realized... that both Hefty and Handy were brothers..._

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback ends to its present time ~<strong>

"You... you mean, they're actually related...?" Ashli questioned, feeling bewildered.

"Wait wait, now I'm confused... I thought all of the Smurfs are brothers..." Shini stated as she pointed that out.

"Well, they all are, in a kind of way... but not blood related," Papa said as he explained more. "All of the other Smurfs were brought by different storks. None of the same ones ever returned. How I thought of it, when both Hefty and Handy were brought by the same stork, I had figured after they were smurfed by the same carrier and the sender. Therefore, they are the only two out of all the Smurfs in the entire village who are related... by _blood._"

"Ohh... now I understand..." Shini said.

"...Do they know that they both were brought by the same stork unlike all the other Smurfs...?" the Smurfette asked.

The old Smurf didn't say anything as he looks to them and then puts his head down, shaking his head, slightly.

"You never told them...?" Ashli questioned with surprise.

"I couldn't," he replied with despair. "It would've all been too confusing that they were the only ones if I told them. I've never told anyone of this until now. And if I had told them the truth, I don't know how they would've taken it. This was exactly the reason why I flipped out that day on them when I found out that they were... well, you know."

"So you tell us, that you wouldn't have acted this way if they were brought by two different storks back then?" Shini asked, now feeling a little upset.

"I've been so foolish..." Papa sighed. "Everything was my fault back then... I should've known better than to misjudge my sons the way I did... How could I do this to my eldest Smurfs...? I can still imagine the look in their eyes that day... Scared, helpless, trembling with fear... over their own father... It's no wonder they don't want to be shown in the village anymore. They were too afraid that no Smurf would understand them. But now... it seems that the whole village now does, and that you all want them back home whether they are together or not."

The eldest leader didn't know what to say or do after that. All he can do was just sit there and feel truly hurt for the damage he had caused not only for Hefty and Handy, but for the rest of the village as well.


	29. And just in time for the holidays too!

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 29. ** **And just in time for the holidays too!**

* * *

><p>"... You're right. Already everysmurf said that they want them back. The only one who still didn't say anything is you!" Smurfette yelled.<p>

"Yeah, if you feel **that** guilty about everything, why didn't you tell anybody sooner?" Shini demanded. "All you did was NOTHING all this time! And now after so many months you come to us and tell us that you feel sorry for what you did?"

"I... I couldn't find anyone else to turn to..." the eldest replied with despair. "All this time, I felt as if every one of my Smurfs would disown me for what I had done. I figured the only option I had in mind was to avoid any contact from them... And I knew for a fact from there on, it was stupid of me to have to succumb to that for any reason."

"Well..." Ashli soon begins to speak as she gets up from the sofa. "...seeing that you never once thought about how we all desperately needed you when we were going through that drought crisis this summer; I guess that does makes you feel pretty stupid, huh?"

"Ashli is right!" the brunette Smurfette with the rectangular glasses cried. "Did you even notice that nobody helped Farmer on the fields anymore? Everyone who asked for help from you just got ignored!"

"...We were lucky when the rain finally came..." Smurfette nodded.

While the girls were putting some sense into the leader, back outside, Clumsy was passing by until he hears everyone discussing from inside Smurfette's house. And as he hears them from outside the house, he decides to take a look inside through the window without being seen. The little young Smurf took a good look while he saw Ashli standing from the sofa who was now feeling angrier than before. She glared at the old man with the white beard, sitting across from them until she continued on with her rant.

"And another thing I might add before anything else... not only Farmer had problems with the crops, but he also had one other thing settling on his mind. And that was trying to show his true feelings until I had realized, he had fallen in love with me. And you know what... I happen to love him too! And guess what? We're dating! Big smurfin' hoorah...! But you don't care! I was afraid that after Hefty and Handy's secret was discovered, you would've probably forbid anyone else to fall in love! And now there's a chance that they may not come back because they're afraid that you will reject them for the love they have for one another!"

Ashli was now in a rage of terror after she had finished her sentence and panted, feeling all shook up from the inside out. Clumsy had become a little shocked, seeing Ashli being in so much rage from Papa's neglection as he witnessed the scene. Shini soon pulls on Ashli's arm, so she would sit back down on the sofa again to calm herself before anything else happened.

"...And I had some problems too, even months after Hefty and Handy escaped..." Smurfette said. "But I didn't really had anysmurf to talk to, except Vanity. I was too afraid to tell you about it... And I knew you wouldn't have cared anyway... All you did was... well... nothing..."

As Papa stared blankly at the three girls sitting across from him, he finally stands up from the armchair and just looked down. He soon felt deeply ashamed and didn't know what else to do. All he could do was close his eyes and sigh until he looks back up to them. They all waited for his response and what he had to say for himself. Clumsy, still curious, listened in from outside the window as the leader in the crimson hat and pants finally spoke.

"I am deeply and gratefully sorry for everything that I had caused... I shouldn't even be here to tell you now that I know I that everyone is against me. Some leader I turned out to be... and after all that, I deserved for what I did. I'm sorry to waist any of your time..."

He then turns to go leave as he reaches to the front door. Before he was about to head his way out, he turns his back to them one last time and said, "And by the way... I was able to do something right for you. But you all don't have to thank me for it. However, I will tell you... I was the one who smurfed the rain to put an end to the drought..."

Smurfette suddenly became surprised after what he just said after the other girls too became truly shocked. "...It was you..?"

"But... I thought..." Shini stuttered.

"Papa..." Ashli looked to him after she was calm from earlier and started to worry.

"But you all don't care anyway..." the elder Smurf replied. "And another thing... all those months after losing two of my eldest children, I have thought about wanting them back here... with my blessing..."

And after he finished, he soon turns away sadly as he opens the door to let himself out until...

"Clumsy...?"

Papa reacted surprised to see he was there all of a sudden, standing right in front of him. The young Smurf with his hat drooping slightly to his brow looks at him with tears in his eyes. The old leader could see the true sadness in his eyes until he suddenly embraces him quickly and begins to cry.

"...Papa Smurf...!" Clumsy cried into his father's embrace.

All the girls who were witnessing this tearful scene just looked up to them and seen Clumsy crying in Papa's arms. Ashli suddenly decides to get up, feeling awful for the way she reacted earlier and walks up to them. Shini joins as well until Smurfette joins in last as they all walk up to them.

"...Aww, Clumsy..." Papa says to him as he holds him tighter.

Clumsy didn't say anything as he cries more. Both Shini and Smurfette all looked sadly at the poor little Smurf as Ashli slowly comes up closer to Papa and Clumsy.

"Shhh... shh..." the old Smurf shushed softly to him. "It's alright..." Papa then rubs his back soothingly and closes his eyes before he said anything else. "Everything's going to be okay... I'm here for you..."

The dark-haired Smurfette had then placed a hand gently on the back of Papa's shoulder while he was still soothing Clumsy. And then when he felt her presence close by, he turned and saw her with tears filling her eyes. And as she started to cry, he embraced her with one arm while was still hugging the little Smurf. The brunette with the small rectangular glasses looks at them until she also embraces Papa and begins to cry as well, along with Smurfette joining in too. Their embrace had lasted for a brief 2 minutes until Ashli and the other girls soon let go, letting Clumsy and Papa have their moment a little longer.

"Please, Papa... Tell us everything will be as it used to be soon..." Clumsy spoke softly.

"...I promise you... It will be..." Papa said to him truthfully, "Everything will be as it should once we get our Smurfs back..."

"Really...?" Clumsy said, looking up to him. "You... you want them back too...?"

The old leader with the white beard looks back at him and soon cracks a little smile. "...Yes... A family isn't whole without everyone. And I know they need us just as much as we need them... especially their father."

Clumsy then smiles back at him and nods as he holds him tight, feeling really happy now that Papa too wanted Hefty and Handy home.

"...Then please let them come home as soon as possible...!" Smurfette cried.

"But... we still haven't gotten their letter yet from Wolke..." Ashli reminded.

"Wolke...?" the papa asked, turning to the three Smurfettes.

"Ohh... yeah... Wolke is my little smurfberry bird," Shini explained. "We, um... we always wrote letters to Hefty and Handy, and Wolke was so nice to deliver them. We also always got letters back from them."

"Oh, so that's how you all been able to communicate?" Papa wondered, "Brainy didn't tell me about this bird you speak of."

"Well, we always were afraid to talk to you about everything because we thought you would have gotten angry with us..." Clumsy said in a soft, innocent voice.

"And we figured if we had, you would've had him locked away so we'd never hear from them again..." Ashli added.

Papa then begins to chuckle a little after what she said. "I would never do such a thing like that, especially to another living being..."

"But you said you would've had Hefty taken away by Chef and Baker..." Ashli recalled. "What about that...?"

"I honestly wasn't thinking straight that day..." Papa sighed lowly. "I just got so caught up on things between them I... I feel as if I put you all down... Not only that, but the cost of having Gutsy's life almost taken away... And I am to blame for leaving him there without doing anything because it was my responsibility in the first place..."

"Well... I took him home after I ran back to him," the Smurfette with the German accent recalled. "And I was shocked as I saw what Chef did to him... But in the end I was also happy that nothing worse happened..."

"And I'm relieved that they actually apologized for what they did to him," Ashli added on as she continued. "Gutsy and Farmer and I went to go find a few Smurfs after the last letter we got from Hefty, saying he that didn't want to come back after what happened." Before she continued, she put her hand behind her back nervously. "...There were a few things going on with him and Handy as to why we had all pitched in to write a long letter saying we wanted them both back..."

"...Yes, I actually remember Brainy telling me what had happened when he smurfed to me about it," the father replied.

"Brainy still likes to tell everything, hm?" Shini said with a snooty look.

"I just hope everything is smurfy again and that they made up with each other," the Smurfette with the long, golden tresses said.

"Hopefully Wolke will return soon..." Clumsy nodded.

"I'm sure with the letter you all smurfed back to them; they'll be together in no time," Papa replied with a light smile. "Hefty may be pretty sensitive at times and doesn't want to show his feelings to anysmurf. However, he will only show it when no one else is around besides me since I know him very well."

"Speaking of... when you mentioned to us earlier that his love was far more advanced, what did you mean by that...?" Ashli asked curiously.

Before he could answer her question, a knock came at the door all of a sudden.

"Oh?" Smurfette soon walks to the door and opens it and sees Gutsy standing there along with Shini's smurfberry bird in his arms. "Hello Gutsy!"

"Gutsyyy!" Shini cries happily and jumps to him until she sees Wolke in his arms. "You brought Wolke!" she gasped with excitement.

"Haha, I did!" the Scotsman said, happily. "The little fellow just smurfed here too and hasn't stopped chirping! I think we got some really good news from-"

But before he could finish, he suddenly pauses and sees Papa standing right in the middle of the room. Shini looks at Gutsy curiously and then to Papa. She then turns to look back at Gutsy with a happy smile.

"Everything is okay," she said as she takes his hand. "Please come in!"

Gutsy still looks blankly at the proud leader while he had the bird in his arm and comes in. Papa looks to the Smurf with blue and white kilt worriedly while everything was quiet for short moment.

"So, uh... what's going on here...?" Gutsy asked after he turned to Shini.

"Papa just told us that he feels truly sorry for everything he did," she replied.  
>"And he... he wants Hefty and Handy to come back as well."<p>

"He... he does...?" Gutsy reacted surprised with his eyes wide open.

Ashli nodded and smiled at him. "Mmhm. Not only that, but he also helped in ending the drought this summer. He really did do something for everyone after all."

"Yeah, Papa still cared for every one of us, even if he didn't show it the whole time," Smurfette said.

"And he said everything will be as it used to be once we get Hefty and Handy back!" Clumsy cried happily.

The Scotsman Smurf couldn't believe what everyone had said while he was still surprised and shocked. He then looks to Papa and says to him, "...Is this all true...? You want them to come home...?"

Papa looked to him and nodded slightly with a smile. "Yes. And I am willing to accept them for their relationship. No Smurf should be judged just because two Smurfs are in love with one another. And with the love and compassion that my boys have for each other; I am truly happy for the both of them."

"Isn't it smurfy?" Shini said, nodding and smiled at Gutsy as she soon hugs him. "Now let us see what they wrote back!" She then looks at Wolke and pets his head before she was about to untie the letter from his leg. As she was about to, Papa stops her for a moment and walks up to them.

"Wait... Before you do..." he spoke as he continued, turning to Gutsy. "Gutsy...? What happened that day between you, Chef, and Baker was the most unsmurfiest case I had ever witnessed... And I just stood there while you took the fall... As much as I blame myself for everything; I just wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am. I should've known better... And what you did that day for Hefty and Handy was very noble of you before I would do anything about it. I just hope that you can forgive me for everything I had caused all those months ago..."

After listening to his sincere apology, Gutsy looks at him surprised and then looks at all the others who too listened in. Shini had then took Wolke out of his hand and smiled at him, waiting for his reaction. Gutsy soon turns back to Papa as his eyes started to tear.

"Papa... I... I..."

"It's okay..." Papa spoke softly and begins to embrace him tenderly. "You don't have to say it..."

"...I forgive you..." Gutsy's voice broke as he shut his eyes tight. He holds him tighter as tears begin to stream down his face, relieved that he no longer had to suffer what had been smurfed that day.

"Nahww, Gutsy..." Shini said to him.

Then all of a sudden while Papa and Gutsy bonded, Wolke flies out of Shini's hands as he lands to sit down on Papa's head, chirping happily.

"How cute...!" Ashli said as she couldn't help but giggle.

Papa looks up as he sees the little bird and chuckles wholeheartedly. "I think he seems to like me very much, hehe."

Gutsy too looks up to the bird on Papa's head and smiles. Afterwards, Wolke then jumps off his head and flaps his wings excitedly in front of Papa's face.

"I guess he wants you to open the letter," Shini giggled.

"Hehe...! Alright, arlight. Let's see what our Smurfs wrote back to us."

Papa soon unknots the string tied around the bird's leg and unrolls the letter. He looks over it before he was about to read what they responded back while the others waited for him to read it.

"So, what'd they say?" Ashli asked feeling excited.

"Hmm... From the looks of the handwriting, Handy has written this..." Papa mentioned, "However, I do see Hefty's handwriting as well written at the bottom."

Wolke then sits down on Papa's shoulder, making himself comfortable as everyone reacted that both Smurfs wrote back to them.

"They both wrote the letter? So they are back together again!" Smurfette cried, happily.

"Please read it to us, Papa!" Clumsy said, feeling really happy and excited all at once.

"We're all itchin' to find out what's been smurfing with them!" the Scotsman with the reddish-brown sideburns cried.

"Alright. Let us see what they said..." Papa soon clears his throat and begins to read the letter as their voices were heard over his.

* * *

><p><em>To our family,<em>

_Thank you. Thank you all so much for your support! I don't know what would've happened if we wouldn't have gotten your letter that day. You really helped us a lot! Everything is smurfy again between Hefty and me._

_If Smurfette is not reading this, please tell her that I accept her apology! I never really thought about how it is like to be the only girl among all us males... But I'm so glad that everything is alright with her now again._

_You have no idea how happy we were as we read that everyone wants us to smurf back home. We always thought we weren't welcome anymore... But now we're more excited than ever. The only thing is that we still don't know how Papa thinks about everything... I just wish he would understand us..._

_Speaking of wishes: Have you all seen the blue moon a few days ago? It was the night where Hefty and I made up again. And you know what? A month ago when we saw two shooting stars, Hefty actually wished for a blue moon! Now I just hope my wish will also come true. I wished that we would celebrate the New Year with our family at home again._

_Hey, guys! Hefty here! You wouldn't believe the reaction when Handy came smurfing for me after I had left. I had thought for sure this was the end for both of us. And after the last letter I smurfed, I figured I was going to get a long unsmurfy response after what happened. Handy wouldn't smurf not one word to me for weeks. But in the end, you all really helped us get through. And I can't thank you all enough... especially Smurfette. I'm so glad everything is better between her and me. And I too accept her apology._

_You're all probably wondering when we'll be smurfing back home. Well, we're still not quite sure since we have so many of our belongings. And since some of you came to visit us months ago with our stuff, it's going to be pretty hard since we would have to make several trips back a forth unless there's another solution. But for now, I think we'll smurf with whatever we got and then maybe get some help in smurfing our things back home. Heheh... I know for sure that Grouchy doesn't want to go through lugging my weights again, he'd smurf if he would have to do that all over! _

_Anyway, both Handy and I are as smurfy as always. We are running pretty low on our food storage, so we're smurfing up in what we have left before we can skedaddle back home. As Handy mentioned earlier... we're still pretty concerned about how Papa Smurf feels about all this. We both still love him very much and think about him every night if he's ever thinking of us. And I know he can't stay mad at us forever because we are all still a family. And we hope once we return that he'll accept us for our relationship no matter what he says. I love Handy just as much as he loves me back. And nothing in this world will ever separate us as long as our hearts are one._

_I guess you can say this will most likely be our last letter. And I mean it this time. By the time you all smurfed this letter, we'll be getting ready to head home. And just in time for the holidays too! Hopefully we can all celebrate together again with everyone just like old times._

_Goodbye for now! And we all love you very much! We can't wait to see you soon!_

_With much love, _

_Hefty Smurf and Handy Smurf._

* * *

><p>"They're coming home soon..."Clumsy said smiling widely. "They really are coming home soon?"<p>

"From the looks of how they are maintaining, they'll be back right before the first day of December," Gutsy smiled.

"That is great news! They're finally coming home!" Ashli cried happily as she then hugs Clumsy hastily.

"Hehehe!" Clumsy laughed when he hugged her back.

"Ahwww, I'm so happy, I could explode!" Shini cried after she had jumped into Gutsy's arms.

"Oh, this is just smurfy!" the Smurfette said, wholeheartedly.

Wolke then chirps happily on Papa's shoulder and flaps his wings, excitedly.

"My boys..." the elder sighed with relief. "I'm so happy that you're alright."

Ashli then hugs Clumsy a little while more until she gives him a sweet kiss on his cheek. After she had kissed him, the little kid-like Smurf blushes a little and puts his arm behind his head shyly.

"Oh, Papa, they will be so happy when they see that you now accept them too...!" Smurfette said.

"Yes. Yes, they will be," Papa replied turning to her with a smile. "However..."

"Ohh... what is it now...?" Gusty impatiently asked while Shini was still in his arms.

Papa looks to all of them and says, "However... I don't think I want them back too soon..."

"What...? Wh-what are you saying...?" Ashli asked feeling very confused. "What do you mean...?"

"You said you want them back too...!" Shini called out. "How much longer do we have to wait now?"

"Yeah, and they said that they'll be already getting ready to smurf home..." Clumsy implied.

"What I mean is... instead of waiting for them to come home, why don't we go there ourselves to bring them back here?"

"...You would do that?" Smurfette said as she smiles at him.

"Ahwww...!" Shini then smiles and holds Gutsy tighter. "That would be even smurfier!"

"Not so tight there, lass...!" Gutsy strained as he was about to lose his voice.

"Ohh, sorry!" the brunette cried as she lets him a little loose.

"So, you want to go there and bring them both back home?" Clumsy had asked, facing the leader himself.

"Why not?" Papa replied with much enthusiasm. "After all, we all want them here before anything else happens. So why not bring them back sooner?"

Wolke begins to chirp more happily at the idea of Papa's smurfy suggestion.

"That sounds just smurfy!" the Smurfette with the long ebony hair exclaimed happily.

"Aye! What are we waiting for?" the Scotsman bellowed.

"Then let's quickly get some of the storks together!" Shini said, "We need to help Handy and Hefty to get all their stuff back home!"

"Wait, wait! Settle down!" Papa Smurf called out to everyone. "All of us just can't leave the village all of a sudden. And besides, I'll only need a few Smurfs to come with me until we discuss on how we will smurf their things home. In the meantime, we'll get them back here first before anything else."

"...Ohh..." they all responded in unison.

"And who do you want to smurf with you?" Smurfette asked.

"Well... it depends who smurfed and saw them last," Papa suggested.

"Well um... Gutsy, Shini, Grouchy, and I were the last ones who saw them months ago," Ashli admitted. "It was during the time when Brainy and Clumsy were with you when we went there."

"Ah... I see..." the leader said.

As Papa soon decides on who he might take to come along, Clumsy walks up to him and asks, "Oh! Could I come with you, Papa?"

"Hehehe, I don't see why not," Papa smiled at him.

"Hooray!" And with much gratitude from the young, klutzy Smurf, he jumps up and hugs Papa hastily.

"And who else?" the brunette asked.

"Gutsy? I need you too."

"It would be my pleasure!" he said with a smile.

"Alright. I think I'll take three more to smurf with me." The old Smurf soon began to ponder on who he might take until he had the idea hit him. "Since Grouchy also went with you, I'll ask him to come along. Now that just leaves two left. But who should come along...?"

"Oh, oh!" Shini frantically waves her hand and jumps nervously, hoping she could tag along.

"Oh, Shini... I would love for you to come... however; I need you to stay here and help get things set for their return."

"Nahwww..." she reacted sadly.

"And me, Papa?" Smurfette asked, worriedly.

"It's too risky where we'll be going," Papa warned, "So I think it's best that you and Ashli stay behind too."

"But wait a minute!" the dark-haired Smurfette halted. "But I'm the one who actually knows the way! I use to live where the boys are right now!"

"Yeah, we still need somesmurf who knows the way and lead us there," Clumsy said.

Suddenly while this was going on, Shini in the background was shaking Gutsy in a loony rage. "I need to come with youuu!" she yelled.

"Shini! Calm down, lass!" the Scotsman cried as he starts to feel dizzy from being shook.

"So, why won't you take me...?" Ashli demanded to the leader. "At least let me tell you where they are. They're in Smurf Paradise. It takes about maybe at least two hours or less to fly there, and days on foot. It's right pass over the mountainside after you pass over a city where there is a village of people. And just to let you know, the weather never changes. It's always spring and summer in between all year long. That's probably another good reason why they want to come back home. So there will be snow around Christmastime."

As Ashli finished explaining what Papa needed to know to where the boys were; she soon suddenly listens to the German Smurfette's rant while she was complaining to Gutsy about not going with the others.

"... It's not fair that you can go but I can't...!" she cried, turning around crossing her arms.

"But Shini, dear, you know I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my little pride and joy now, do ya?" Gutsy said to her. "And Papa thinks it's best if all you girls stay behind. Remember what happened on the way back the last time...?"

As Shini thought about what happened the last time, she began to realize and gave up in bitter defeat. "...Okay okay..." she said turning back to him. "I guess you're right..."

Ashli had been staring at the two this whole time until she suddenly snapped out of it and turned back to Papa. "So... did you get all that? Do you know exactly where they are?"

"Of course I do," Papa responded positively.

"And where they are living right now is my old house where I use to stay before I smurfed here. It's right across a huge crystal lake on the other side of the land in the woods."

The proud father soon smiled at the young Smurfette with her long black hair and took her hands in his. "Thank you," he said. "Now I know where to find them thanks to your help."

"Now are you sure you don't need me or the girls to come with you?" Ashli asked.

"It won't be necessary," he replied. "But I do appreciate the offer. All I want you and the others to do is get everything set for when we return with our Smurfs safe and sound."

And with what, Ashli smiled and nodded at the old, noble leader until Gutsy walks up to him. He asked, "So, when you think we'll be headin' out to bring them back?"

"I'm so excited I could head out right now already!" Clumsy cried with glee.

"I think first thing tomorrow will be best," Papa decided on the plan. "Besides, we have to let everyone know that we'll be smurfing to bring them home so they can prepare for their return."

"I think that's a smurfy idea!" the Scotsman exclaimed. "I'll go smurf everyone the good news if that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is!" Papa chuckled. "This is big news for everyone here!"

"Great! I'll go smurf the word out right away!" And as Gutsy was about to leave he turned to Shini. "Care to join, love?"

"Na klar!" she said, smiling at him. "Let's tell everysmurf about it!" She then walked up to him as they were about to head out.

"So, Papa, do you still have any idea who else could come with you?" the blonde Smurfette asked.

"Hmmm... I'm not quite sure..." Papa said as he pondered, stroking his hand against his white beard.

As soon as Gutsy and Shini were going to leave, Farmer and Greedy showed up at the door all off a sudden when Gutsy opened it.

"Great Smurfs!" the Scottish Smurf jumped and held onto his heart. "Ya almost scared me right out of my kilt!"

"Oh, we didn't know you were here!" Farmer chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that!"

"What's up?" Greedy asked while he was eating a pink sugar-frosted donut.

"We were just about to smurf everybody some great news! We-...!" Shini as then cut off after Greedy seen Papa Smurf there and choked on his donut.

***COUGH COUGH***

"Greedy!" the Scotsman cried as he patted his back. "Easy there, lad..."

"You okay, pal?" the farm boy spoke worriedly for his friend.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine..." he coughed and soon whispered, "What is Papa Smurf doing here...?"

"Papa...?" Farmer had then turned and saw he was there with the other Smurfs.

"Oh, Farmer!" Ashli had not realized he was there until she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek with a smile on her pretty face. "Please, do come in! Don't worry, everything's okay."

"Aye!" Gutsy nodded. "We were just about to head out to tell everyone that we're bringin' the boys back tomorrow!"

"The boys...?" Farmer asked curiously when he turned to Gutsy and suddenly gasped. "You mean... they're comin' home?"

"Uh-huh!" the brunette nodded and smiled.

"No way!" the short, unfit Smurf cried as he looks to Papa and then back to them. "You're not kiddin'?"

"We're not!" Shini giggled.

Then the young, ditzy Smurf walks up to them and says, "Papa said he wants to bring them home! And Gutsy and I will come with him!"

"Aww man... I wish I can come along...!" Farmer said. "Ever since Ashli told us about this place, I've always thought about smurfin' on there someday!"

"Yeah, me too," Greedy agreed as he munched on his donut. "I'm sure there are lots of nice fruits around everywhere!"

"Sounds like some Smurf is beginnin' to be thinkin' healthy for once besides cakes!" Farmer replied, smiling to him.

"Hey, I like everything as long as it's eatable!"

Clumsy then had an idea as he turned to Papa and smiled asking, "Couldn't they come with us then?"

Before he answered, Papa turned to both Greedy and Farmer. "Well, seeing there's nobody else, why not? I can use your help along the way."

"Yes! Wooo! Alright!" the country farm boy cheered and suddenly picked up Ashli and kissed her on the lips. After receiving the kiss out of nowhere, Ashli looked to him surprised with her face a flushed and smiled.

"Then I guess that just leaves Grouchy left to come for the ride," Gutsy added. "Shini and I will tell him once we tell everyone about the plans. We'll be smurfin' ya!"

"Yes! Hurry now! We have to tell everybody!" Shini cried as she pushes Gutsy out of Smurfette's home finally along with letting herself out.

"Hehe, now I'm excited!" the chubby Smurf said as he turns to Papa. "And you... you suddenly want them back?"

"For the past few months, I've wanted to have them back here after all the trouble I have cause," Papa explained. "It's just not the same without our two best Smurfs around. And since it's getting close to the holiday season, what's there to celebrate if we can't all celebrate together?"

Soon after, Farmer puts Ashli down and walks up to the elder slowly as he begins to speak. "Papa... I can surely understand the problems you have gone through since they left. I know the feelin' of hidin' yer feelings, not wantin' to show how much you truly care for 'em. It's just like how I felt when I couldn't let my emotions show for the gal I love." He then turns to Ashli as he continued. "I was so scared and caught on things, 'specially with them crops witherin' away our food supply, that I just couldn't tell her the truth thinkin' she wouldn't like me..."

After the country farmer finished, Ashli walked up to him slowly and placed her hand gently on his arm and said, "And today, not only this girl likes you, but she also loves you very much..."

She then smiled beautifully at him as Farmer turned himself towards her and took both hands in his. He smiled back as he looked deep into her dazzling, purple eyes with his eyes hooded.

"And it was all worth it..." he spoke softly to her.

Ashli's eyes began to glisten as she gave him a soft kiss on his lips while Farmer kissed her back as well.

Smurfette soon began to sigh and smile at them, knowing how happy she was for the two. But yet, she felt that she still didn't have a special someone of her own just like they did... especially Gutsy and Shini. "You two are just the smurfiest together. You're so lucky you both found your true love..."

After they both broke the kiss, Ashli turned to her and let go of Farmer. She then walked up to the Smurfette as she began to talk to her.

"Well... maybe someday... you will find that one special Smurf who'll love you just as much as you love him. Hefty told me once when we visited him and Handy that I should follow my heart and listen to what it's telling me. And that I'll know when the time is right... Just like me and Farmer. Who knows? Maybe that special someone is nearby and you don't even know it."

The little black-haired Smurfette then smiled at her as Smurfette with the golden tresses smiled back and nodded. "Thank you, Ashli..." she said to her. "I will listen to what my heart tells me in future..."

Afterwards, Ashli begins to hug her tenderly as the other Smurfs watched and smiled at them. While she was embracing her, Farmer walked up to the girls until Ashli let go of Smurfette. She turned to him as he took a hold of Ashli's hand and said to Smurfette, "You should always have faith in yerself, sugar. And remember, we're all here for you."

"Thank you so much, my friends," Smurfette smiled at Farmer. "You're the best."

Clumsy looks a while at them smiling until he looks back to Papa and said, "I'm sure I can't sleep tonight, now how excited I am!"

"When will we leave tomorrow?" Greedy asked as he finished his donut already.

"First thing when the sun dawns," the older leader replied. "So I should expect some of you who are coming with me to get a good night's rest."

"You don't have to be worryin' 'bout me Papa. Just as long Ashli doesn't keep me up half the night!" Farmer guffawed.

"Farmer...!" Ashli giggled as she blushes uncontrollably and nudges him a little.

"I hope you two are behaving yourselves..." Papa warned, giving them a light chuckle.

Soon both Ashli and Farmer looked to Papa Smurf and began to laugh nervously, eyeing each other. Smurfette couldn't help but laugh at what was going on as everyone else pretty much knew what the point here was.

"Okay okay, I think no one really wants to know what you two are doin' at night!" the hungry Smurf chuckled.

The southern Smurf didn't say a word but blush bright red as Ashli begins to giggle more at him.

"Well, I think we're all set here," Papa pointed and cleared out. "Once you three and others wake up in the morning, I want you to come over to my place so we can prepare for our travels to... What was it called again?"

"Smurf Paradise," Ashli reminded him with a bright smile.

"That's right, thank you," he said to her as he turns back to the others. "You got that?"

"You can always count on me, Papa," Farmer replied.

"Yes! Ohh, like I said before, I'm sure I won't be able to sleep tonight...!" Clumsy cried.

"Me neither! Can't wait until tomorrow!" Greedy exclaimed.

"Then it's settled," Papa agreed. "I guess I should smurf on out so I can tell some of the others about tomorrow."

And as soon as the proud leader was about smurf his way out, Ashli couldn't help but remember what she wanted to ask him before. "Wait...! Please don't go... There's something you still haven't done yet."

"Oh...?" Papa wondered, feeling puzzled as he turned back to her. "What is it...?"

"It's about Hefty..." she answered. "Um... what were you going to say about his love being very special...? I... I really wanna know since you brought it up earlier."

"Oh right, you haven't told us yet!" Smurfette remembered.

"Hmm?" Greedy wondered as he takes a cookie out of the little pocket in his hat and eats it.

"Hm...? Was there somethin' I missed here...?" the country Smurf asked.

"Oh, yes... Now I remember..." Papa soon spoke, "Well, I've got some time to spare. Since we're all here, why don't we all sit down as I tell you all about it."

And as they all agreed in wanting to listen to the story; Farmer turned back to Ashli and takes her by her hand and walked her over to the sofa. Ashli then sat down as Farmer sat right along next to her. Smurfette joined in and sat next to the two as Ashli rested her head on Farmer's shoulder comfortably. Clumsy decided to sit down in the armchair that Papa was sitting in earlier before he smurfed here, ready to listen to what Papa had to tell. And as for Greedy, he looked around until he realized there was nowhere else to sit. However, he decided to take one of the couch pillows from where the others were sitting and sat down on the pillow on the floor. Now that everyone in the room were all sitting, Papa stood right in the middle of the room, looking and gazing at each Smurf ready to listen about their beloved friend, Hefty Smurf.

"Alright... Now where do I begin..." the old Smurf in the red hat and pants thought where he had left off. "Ah, now I remember..." He then clears throat and begins to tell them his story. "As some of you already know, but I will repeat it anyhow, both Hefty and Handy came from the same stork 100 years ago. For those who may not have known, they were the first two Smurflings before you all smurfed here. Hefty was the very first Smurfling brought to me until a month later, Handy was the second."

"Wow... that's just unreal...!" Farmer said, amazed by Papa's words. "Hefty and Handy were the first two Smurfs before us...?"

"Yes, and they're also your eldest brothers as well," Papa continued. "However, the stork who had brought them to me never returned. As time went by, more baby Smurfs had all smurfed here by different carriers, one by one. And none of the same ever came back with another basket just like the first one. Which leaves me to say that the stork that had brought both Hefty and Handy separately were really brothers... by true blood."

"Wow... real brothers...?" Clumsy said feeling surprised from all this. "And you're sure these two are the only ones who are blood-related?"

"Yes, Clumsy," he replied turning to him. "I am quite sure. I've double checked every single one and in total, 96 different storks came and left me with all of you today."

"Golly, that's amazin'!" the farmer cried. "You were able to tell ev'ry one of 'em apart! What are the odds?"

"Shh...! Honey, let him finish..." Ashli smiled at him.

"Hehehe... Anyway..." Papa proceeded on, "...You all know that each and every one of you all hold a very special gift from within. You know what your skills best qualify you in and how you are all able to help out one another with that special gift you possess. Earlier, I had mentioned to the girls that Hefty had a very special gift. And it's not his strength that I'm talking about. Well... it is kind of as you can say, but there's something even more from within him... As I mentioned before, he was known for having a big heart. He would know how to express his feelings and show how much he cared for all his Smurfs and me. However, there were times when he felt sad and didn't want to show his true feelings to anysmurf, thinking that the others would consider him 'soft. But whenever no Smurf was around, Hefty would come to me in private and tell me what was on his mind. This has happened many times before when he was just a child and felt he didn't want to cry in front of the others. He would restrain himself because of who he is in not having to lose his pride, especially with his name implied. But as time went on, I told him... I told him that it was okay to let those feelings show and that it was completely normal for him to cry. He did end up taking my advice and felt good about himself later on. And when Hefty and Handy were both still Smurflings along with the others, I had notice that when Hefty was feeling unsmurfy, he would let himself have a shoulder to cry on while he was with Handy. As kids, they both had a very special bond. They both understood each other like any sibling would and always watched out for one another. And yes, you can say that Hefty's special gift was showing his inner feelings. It had made him feel stronger over the years and it had become one of his biggest strengths of all. He may have been brought to me with the ability of his strength, but the love deep inside his heart made his strength grow 10 times more! He loved his family very much and would do anything to make sure that nothing bad would happen to any of us. However... as time went on... he felt something was missing when he and the others had reached adulthood..."

"...Something was missing?" the chubby Smurf listened to him while he ate some more cookies.

"Like what...?" the dark-haired Smurfette asked.

"Well..." the elder continued, "...there was something on his mind that made him want to change his appearance... So, from there on when he became an adult, he decided to get that heart making you all recognize today on his arm." "I don't know how he got it..." Papa sighed. "He never told me or any other Smurf. I would have thought Painter had something to do with it, but I know that he couldn't possibly do anything such as that. Maybe some other Smurf may have smurfed it for him. I don't know who, but it's very possible that one of my Smurfs know how to do such a thing with permanent ink. And I think I know why he got what he wanted too..."

"Hmm, right... now that you mention it... I've never asked him where he got that heart from," Clumsy said.

"No one really knows where his heart marking originated from..." Papa sighed again. "But from what I know is that the reason why he smurfed it was because he loves his Smurfs very much. I remember asking him why he got it... And he told me the exact same thing I just told you. I guess the real reason why he got it was to show how much he really cared for me and for all of you. His heart was much stronger than his physique. And I can see from within, he's really shown how strong his love truly is. With his strength and his courage, he's one true Smurf, and would do anything to keep me and my Smurfs safe. Especially from any danger or from Gargamel smurfing us. I guess you can say... he's like the protector of the whole Smurf Village. And I believe that's why he decided to get his heart to prove that he can do much better for his family, because we are still one..."

"Wow..." Ashli said all awestruck with her eyes focused on Papa.

"Maybe he will tell us someday where he got it from..." Smurfette smiled.

"I'm sure he will," Ashli replied looking to her and then looked back to Papa. "That story sounds really interesting! I never really knew about his heart on his arm. Actually, when I met him for the first time when he found me, I had thought the rest of you had something like that other than him. Hehehe..."

"Really?" Greedy asked.

"Now I imagine Greedy with a cupcake on his arm. Hehehe!" the Smurfette giggled.

"You think it would look good?" he wondered as he looks at his arm.

Farmer then looks to him and chuckles saying, "I say it would suit you on the count of how it resembles to ya!"

"And look at me! I've had this star-like marking on my forehead when I was just a baby!" Ashli said as she starts to giggle. "It seems pretty intense that Hefty and I have something in common! Hahaha!"

"You mean, you were born with this marking?" Clumsy looked to her and asked.

"Of course, I was," Ashli replied, feeling the mark in the middle of her forehead as she proceeded. "My mother had the same marking as mine before she passed away seven years later when I was just a child. I guess you can say I'm kinda special in a way. I don't really know why I have this... but I think it has to do with something that I will find out someday. I think I may have a special gift from her other than wizardry and magic on my father's side, which I hardly use..."

"Wow, that's interesting!" the young dim-witted Smurf said.

"Heheh... Yeah... you can say that," Ashli blushed a little.

"That sure sounds like an amazing story," Papa spoke as he walks up to her. "Hopefully someday, you'll be lucky to find what that marking upon your brow will truly show and discover what special gift your mother has smurfed you."

"Thanks, Papa," the little Smurfette with her long, black hair smiled at him. "My mother was really special. Unlike my father... I hated him for what he's done to me after I had lost her. But... if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have become a Smurf today. I would've been dead by now! And I'm amazed that you guys can live pass a lifetime! And... I have to say Papa... I REALLY love you more as a father than how my real father took care of me..." And then very soon, tears had started to form and her voice was starting to break. "You truly are... the best father I would've ever wanted... father... who loves **ALL** his children..." Before she could finish, her tears begin to stream down her face. "...Just like your first two children..."

"Oh, my dear child..." Papa said softly, looking to her worriedly and soon hugged her bracingly as he rubbed her back. "You are more than welcome to be part of this family... You, Shini, and many more we may smurf later in the future... I will always love you and every one of my Smurfs I hold close to my heart... especially my two eldest Smurfs..."

And while Ashli cried softly and hugged Papa in his embrace, Farmer begins to stroke Ashli's hair as he soothed his beautiful girl.

"Nahwww..." As Clumsy seen this, he soon stood up from the armchair up and walked up to them, hugging them both.

"Oh! A Smurfhug!" Greedy said as he got up from the pillow and walked over, also hugging them as well.

"Hehehe!" Smurfette too also does the same and hugs the other Smurfs.

As Ashli suddenly sees them all hugging her, she stopped crying and began to smile little. She knew that deep down that they all loved her very much, no matter what she had gone through all those years. "Aww... you guys... I love you all very much."

"And we love ya too, sugar...! But I love ya more!" Farmer chuckled as he hugged her while everyone else was still hugging the little Smurfette. Ashli then looked to him and smiled as she nudged her head against his lovingly.

While everyone still embraced in their smurfy Smurf hug, Greedy hugs a little longer until he stops. "Boy... all this sitting and listening to stories made me feel hungry." He then begins to feel inside the pocket on his hat until he realized there was nothing left in his pocket. "And I'm out of cookies..."

"Shini and I brought some more cookies over here earlier for Smurfette," AshIi said, turning to him and smiled. "You're welcome to have some if you like."

"Really?" he asked excitedly and looks to Smurfette.

"Yes, they're right over there," Smurfette giggled as she pointed to a little cupboard nearby.

"Thank you!" Soon, the hungry Smurf runs to the cupboard and grabs some cookies as both Ashli and Smurfette begin to laugh.

Farmer chuckled and then let's goes of Ashli from hugging her. He looked on over to his best friend, grabbing a few cookies for himself and then turns back to Ashli. "I reckon, I'm gonna make sure once the boys return, Hefty will smurf him into good shape," he whispered to her. "He really needs the motivation to stay away from all them sweets, heheh!"

"Oh, Farmer..." the Smurfette with the purple eyes said as she pushes him a little with her shoulder and giggles. She then turns to Clumsy while he was still hugging her. She smiles at him until she turns to Papa and said, "Thank you... for everything..."

"There's no need," Papa smiled back and chuckled. "I'm thankful for having you here making things a whole lot smurfier. And of course, Shini, hehehe..."

Ashli smiled feeling truly grateful to have such smurfy friends like the ones she had now. Although while she was still being embraced from the others; she suddenly begins to feel a little hot from them cramping in on her. "Um... it's getting a little warm with all you hugging me... heh..."

"Oh! My apologies, dear..." the elder Smurf let go of her.

"Sorry!" Clumsy cried letting go of her too and soon turns to Papa. "Oh! Papa Smurf? Will we smurf a celebration once Handy and Hefty are back?" he asked and smiles at him"

"Of course! That's why I wanted to tell everysmurf to prepare once we come back with them tomorrow."

"Golly, that's a smurfy idea!" the country Smurf said. "We haven't had a celebration in so long!"

"Great! Then we shouldn't waste time!" the Smurfette spoke out. "We should already begin today to prepare everything for tomorrow."

"A celebration you say? Smurfy! That means lots of food!" Greedy pointed out as he munched on one of the cookies.

'Yes, there will be now that we have plentiful to go around for the next few months and all winter," Papa added.

"Yeah... Boy I tell ya, it wasn't easy gettin' in the rain after goin' through that crazy drought," Farmer remembered. "But I'm glad it's all over."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Clumsy smiled. "Let's see if Gutsy and Shini already told everysmurf about it. And then we can start to prepare everything already!"

"Boy, I can't wait 'til tomorrow! I better go smurf out with the rest of the harvestin' before anything else!"

"Wait, Farmer...!" Ashli then suddenly stops Farmer before he got up to head back to the fields as he turns to her.

"What is it, shug?" he wondered.

"There's something you should know..." she began. "Remember how you said that you thought that our love was what brought in the rain that day we shared our first kiss?"

"Erm... yeah, I remember. Why ya ask...?"

And before she could reply, she turned to Papa for a second and then back to Farmer and smiled. "Well... It was really Papa... who had brought in the rain this whole time... He answered for you and for everyone else who were worried about our water and food storage."

Shocked and surprised, Farmer's eyes began to widen and turned to the great elder still in shock. "Y-y-y-you...? You really smurfed the rain after you said 'No'?"

"Yes... It was me," he replied, smiling at him and nodded. "I did it for all my Smurfs. I just couldn't let you all suffer after what has happened."

The southerner didn't know what to say as he became speechless and still was very surprised. He suddenly stands up slowly as he looks to their father and takes his corn-straw hat off. His eyes then started to glisten and said to him on a soft tone, "Thank you... You have no idea how much this really means to me... I owe ya a great gratitude for what you have done for me and for us all..."

"There's no need," the Smurf with the white beard responded wholeheartedly. "It's what a Papa has to do to keep things in order and everything smurfy. All I ask for return is for everyone's happiness."

After what he had said, tears started to stream down Farmer's face and smiled at him. He soon smurfed a little closer to him and begins to hug Papa Smurf tenderly. "I love you Papa... Thank you for everything..."

"And I love you, my son..." he replied hugging him back. "I love all of you..."

And as they both shared their moment, Ashli smiled at them as she placed her hand close to her heart. Greedy, after he had taken a few cookies from earlier walked up to them and placed his hand on Farmer's back, smiling at him. The countryman turned his head to him and smiled back as he wiped his tears away from his eyes. Ashli then stood up from the sofa and walked over to Farmer as he looked to her and smiled as she smiled back. She then takes a hold of his hand in hers gently and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. After she kissed him, she looked up to his bald head and giggled a little and soon rubbed his head a bit. Farmer blushed slightly and then put his hat back on and then pulled her close to return the kiss on her sweet, soft, lips. The lovely Smurfette with her white high-heeled boots blushed deeply as she kissed him deeper and soon breaks the kiss as she gazed into his eyes.

"Oh, Farmer..."

The country Smurf smiled sweetly at her until he turned back to Papa. The leader had smiled at him and gave out a small chuckle and said, "I'm very happy for the both of you. And may your love last a lifetime..."

"Thanks Papa," he nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," Ashli smiled as he blushes a little.

"So Farmer, did you wanted to smurf anything on the fields today? I could help you," Greedy insisted.

"That'd be smurfy!" he replied turning to him. "I can sure use the help from my best friend."

Greedy then smiles at him as Smurfette got up from the sofa as well and walks up to Ashli asking, "Hey Ashli, what about we smurf some nice decorations for tomorrow?"

"That would be smurfy!" she said to her until Shini's smurfberry bird Wolke begins to chirp happily. "Oh!" Ashli had forgotten that he was still there and figured Shini had took him. As she looked down to the blue bird she picked him up as Wolke chirped more excitedly. "I think he wants to help too!"

"He does?" Smurfette smiled and looked to Wolke. "That would be really smurfy of you!" she said as she pets him sweetly, making him chirp more.

"And I will help you too!" Clumsy tagged in.

"Sure thing, Clumsy!" Ashli said to him happily. "Just be a little careful because tomorrow is going to be very special once you and the boys depart to retrieve Hefty and Handy back here."

"Don't worry! I'll be very careful this time!"

Ashli then starts to giggle until Farmer turns to her as he was about to leave. "I'll smurf ya on later, sweetheart. I'll see you tonight," he said to her and kisses her cheek.

"I love you, Farmer," she smiled and blushed slightly.

"Right back at ya, sugar!" he returned her love and then turns to Greedy. "C'mon, Greedy! Let's get a smurf on!" And with that, Farmer hurriedly walks out of Smurfette's house to get back to work.

"Okay!" Greedy soon turns to the others as he follows Farmer outside and said, "Smurf you all later!"

"Bye Farmer, bye Greedy!" Smurfette called to them.

"Bye, boys!" Ashli called too as she waved goodbye.

"Well, since you three are going to be busy, I'll leave you to do your thing," Papa said to the remaining three Smurfs left. "I'll go tell the other Smurfs about tomorrow and have them prepare for the celebration."

"Alright, Papa!" Ashli spoke. "We'll see you later. And thank you for everything."

"Anything to keep my Smurfs happy and smurfy."

"Bye, Papa!" Smurfette and Clumsy said in unison as they all watched him leave to walk outside.

"Okay then, let's see how smurfy we can decorate the village for tomorrow," the blonde Smurfette said with a smile.

"I wonder if there's anything smurfing around in what we can use?" Ashli pondered. "'Cuz we're gonna need a whole lot of smurfy decorations for our boys once they see the surprise! Now all of a sudden for some reason, I feel like Jokey... Say..." She then snaps her fingers as she soon smurfed an idea. "Why don't we all smurf to his place and see what he's got?"

"Yeah, Jokey always has smurfy ideas for surprises and stuff!" the young Smurf agreed. "Even if they mostly end with an explosion..."

"Then let's smurf him a little visit," Smurfette decided.

"That's great!" Ashli cried. "Let's just hope he doesn't have anything in store for us once we get there... haha!" Wolke then chirps with laughter after what she just said. "Heh, you think it's funny huh, little guy?" she laughed with him as Smurfette giggled with them.

"Alright then, let's go."

Smurfette soon finally walks to the front door as she left her mushroom. Clumsy smiles and follows her until he suddenly trips over the carpet, but quickly stands up again and walks outside.

"Hahaha, oh Clumsy..." Ashli said to him, walking out with them as Wolke flies out of the house, following them.

As they all smurfed on over to the jokester's place, Papa had seen them walking out as they rushed on over there. He smiled as he saw them go and turned his head to look up at the sky. He let out a deep sigh as he watched the clouds fly by and hoped for wherever Hefty and Handy were that they were safe from any danger now that they had each other.

"My sons... I can't wait until we will finally meet once again. You two will be in my prayers tonight. Please take care of each other until I come for you... Papa's coming to take you back to your family... I love you both very much and wish for the best of you once you're back safe and sound... I love you, my Smurfs..."


	30. Wanna have sex?

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 30. ****Wanna have sex?**

* * *

><p>While Papa Smurf and all the other Smurfs prepared for the boys' return, night had fallen on the same day in Smurf Paradise. It was Hefty and Handy's last night and they had been asleep together; waiting for morning to come so they can finally return home. Everything was peaceful and calm while they slumbered soundly with no more worries and troubles, knowing everything was going to alright and smurfy once more.<p>

However, as the two slept, Handy kept tossing and turning a little bit in his sleep. Something very unsmurfy was going on as he shuffled in the bed sheets as he strained and moaned a little.

"No... No... He's going to get us..." he murmured in his sleep. "H-he's smurfing closer..."

It turns out that the Smurf had been dreaming about something... but what...?

* * *

><p><strong>~Dream Sequence~<strong>

Handy had been sitting on Feathers' back behind Hefty, holding on tight to him as they were being chased by their old foe, Gargamel. However, the wizard had come up with some flying machine able to defy gravity by pedaling as the wings on each side flapped as if it were a monstrous, giant, creature. The mechanic turns around and sees him getting closer as Gargamel pedaled faster.

"Hefty! He's smurfing closer!" Handy cried.

"Feathers, fly faster!" Hefty shouted until he turns and sees Gargamel drawing nearer on their tails.

"You cannot get away from me!" the evil old wizard yelled while he was laughing evilly. "Not this time! **I WILL HAVE YOUR SMURF ESSENCE!**"

Hefty gasps in a terrible fright and turns around, crying out, "C'mon Feathers! We can't let him chase us back to the village!" And with his plea, Feathers suddenly turns the other direction so that way Gargamel wouldn't locate the Smurf Village without putting any other Smurfs in the danger the two were in now.

The wizard soon turns his flying machine around to follow them in the same direction in mid-air. "Come here, little Smurfs... Hahahaha!"

"Hefty, I'm scared!" Handy then squints his eyes and holds on tighter to him, shaking with fear.

"Don't worry... We'll outsmurf him one way or another!" Hefty said finding a solution somehow. "We can't let him get to the village or else he'll have all of us for sure!"

Handy then turns around once more, seeing Gargamel hot on their trail. "Oh, please, Feathers! Fly faster...!"

The stork begins to squawk frantically and flies faster to get away from the deceiving warlock. However, the more she flew, the more she was starting to feel tired from flapping her wings.

"C'mon girl... You can do this...!" Hefty said to their flying companion. Before anything else, he turns back and sees Gargamel pedaling to the max. But what the old crone didn't realize that the muscle Smurf witnessed was that the machine was beginning to steam up a little from the ignition in the back. He thought up a plan and knew exactly what to do as the wizard pedaled more.

"You cannot get away from me that easy! I will have you and the others!" Gargamel shouted.

"Give it up, Gargamel! You'll never get us!" the handyman Smurf shouted back at him.

"Oh, but how wrong you are, my dear little Smurf! It seems as if your little stork is growing a bit weary from all the flying... Let me help you into catching you all in my newly improved net!" Then all of a sudden as Gargamel presses one of the buttons on his flying contraption, a huge Smurf-catching net opens up from the front end, extending closer to Smurfs' distance.

"Hefty! He will catch us all!" Handy gasped with his eyes in shock.

"No he ain't...!" Hefty cried. "Hold on tight, babe! We're smurfin' down at full throttle! Feathers! Fly low!" And with his command, Feathers begins to sore down from the sky as Gargamel chases after them, pedaling downwards to their location.

"You think you can get away that easy? Ha! Just you wait and see what I have in store!" The wizard then pushes another button which causes the giant net to swing around back and forth. He begins to laugh more evilly as Handy sees the net coming closer.

"He just won't give up!" Handy cried.

"Almost there..." Hefty said as beads of sweat formed upon his brow. Feathers flies lower to the ground as fast as she could, hoping she knew what Hefty was doing.

"Hahahahaha! This is too easy!" the evil wizard sneered. "Do you really think plummeting to the ground will get you anywhere? I beg to differ!" The net then swings at them, but missed on cue.

Handy turns his head away as he couldn't watch how Gargamel was chasing them anymore. He felt as if this was the end for the both of them and there was no turning back. The stork flew lower and lower as the net drew nearer towards them.

"C'mon..." Hefty said, keeping focus as he felt his heart beginning to race.

"Hahahaha...! I got you now, Smurfs..." Gargamel grinned evilly.

Hefty soon begins to see that they were heading closer to the ground. "Just a little closer..."

"What are you up to?" Handy reacted with despair. "We will smurf onto the ground!"

"We won't... But he will...!" Hefty yelled back to him. "Ya see how the ignition's startin' to steam from that contraption? Once we smurf back up, the fuel will run out quickly once he tries to smurf back up to get us! He'll smurf for sure!"

"...But of course! You're right!" Handy smiled a little as he thought of it.

"You will surely fail..." Gargamel hissed. "There's no way you can get out of this!" The flying machine soon starts to overheat as the Smurfs were already too close and were about to hit the ground until...

"NOW!" Hefty gives out the signal as Feathers suddenly sores back up into the sky before hitting the ground.

Gargamel begins to pedal his machine back upwards to chase them once again. It wasn't too long now before the ignition was beginning to putter and the machine was starting to overheat more from the rear.

"You Smurfs cannot get away!" He suddenly hears the putter as the machine overheated more until sparks of light started to spew from inside as if it was about to ignite. "What? What's going on?" The machine soon starts to slow down as he tries to pedal more. "No, no, no! This cannot be!" he cried as he slapped his hand on the contraption, trying to make it fly again.

As the Smurfs were finally able to get away from the wizard's clutches, Handy looks down to him and begins to smile more. "Hahaha! You did it, Feathers!" he cheered.

"Atta girl! Heheh!" Hefty said.

Soon after, the heat started to rise at high temperature until parts of the machine suddenly bursts into flames and smoke. Gargamel's attempt to capture the Smurfs as usual had failed again as the machine was plummeting to the ground, making him very angry for his revenge upon them. **"SMURRRRRRFS!"**

"WOOO! We did it! Hahaha!" Hefty cried after he raised his fist up with a cheer. "We got him!"

The small Smurf sighs with relief as he spoke, "And I almost thought this would be the end for us...! Hehehe!"

"Not while I'm still around, that's for sure!" Hefty said him with a smile. "Next stop, home!"

However, as they were about to turn back, parts the debris from Gargamel's flying machine plumaged to the air at high speed as it was just about to hit them. Handy looks down and sees the parts coming near as he becomes surprised at the sudden shock.

"Look out!" he gasped.

"Huh?" Hefty soon turns and sees part of the machine flying towards them until it suddenly slashes him clear across his chest. "AHH!" He cried in pain and held onto his chest as he started to bleed.

"HEFTY!" Handy cried and seen his chest bleeding. "Oh God, Hefty!"

The strong Smurf strained and hissed at the feeling as if there was a fire burning inside him until more of the debris came flying at them. Feathers squawks in a panic and flaps uncontrollably, making the Smurfs lose their balance while they were on her back. Hefty suddenly loses his balance as he falls off of her.

"No!" Handy then quickly grabs one of Hefty's hands to hang on before anything else happened after Feathers finally calms down.

Hefty looked down while he was hanging onto Handy as his breath started to quicken and his heart racing fast. The blood from his wound starts to drip from his chest as he looks back up to Handy, seeing the fear grow from the looks of his blue eyes. His eyes start to water while he gripped onto him good and tight as he began to shake.

Handy's eyes start to tear as well as he looks down to him crying out, "D-don't worry...! I got you...!" His heart starts to race as the tears fell down on Hefty's face.

"P-please...!" Hefty cried as his voice begins to break. "Don't let go...!" He had felt more frightened than ever as if it was a nightmare coming true.

"I won't!" The mechanic in the visor tries to hold him as his grip becomes a little loose. But he still remained holding onto him for as long as he could.

Hefty's tears streamed down his face, feeling more scared than before. His hand in Handy's grip begins to feel sweaty as he starts to slip a little. "Handy!" he gasped and cried. "I'm slipping!"

"I won't let you go!" Handy had yelled, crying more tears. "Do you hear me?" He soon could feel Hefty's hand slipping out of his a little. "...I won't...!"

As Hefty was holding on for his dear life, he panted hard until he saw his hand beginning to slip more. He swallowed hard while more tears streamed down his face and looked in his eyes. He felt weary as more blood drizzled from his chest, staining his pants. The strong Smurf didn't have much time left as he felt weaker every minute.

"_...It's too late..."_ he tearfully whispered up to him.

"No! Please hang on!" Handy looks in his eyes as well and cries more. "...Please...!"

Hefty's hand was now beginning to slip more loosely from Handy's grip. He knew he was not going to pull through. He didn't panic nor did he scream. All he can do was hold on for as long as he was able to withstand in his best friend's grasp. And not a moment too soon, Hefty looks up to him one last and final time. He then puts his head down and closes his eyes as more tears drilled down his face and was losing more blood.

"_...I'm so sorry..."_ Those were his last and final words he said to him until suddenly, he finally let's go of Handy as he falls aimlessly from the sky above as death was ready to take him.

"No! NO!" Handy shouted and cried reaching his arm out for him as he fell. **"HEFTYYY!"**

* * *

><p><strong>~Dream Sequence Ends~<strong>

Afterwards, Handy suddenly wakes up from his nightmare. He gasps as he sits up, panting fast and places a hand on his heart as it was racing hard and uncontrollably. The little Smurf quickly turns to see if Hefty was still there after having to go through that horrible experience that almost seemed too real. It turned out that Hefty was still there, and he had been fast asleep this whole time, facing away from him.

Handy soon lies down again after he calms himself down. He then begins to hug Hefty tight as he starts to cry a little. Not too long, Hefty opens up his eyes a bit as he hears his soft cries. He turns his head back a little and sees him crying on his back. He then yawns a little before he spoke in a groggily tone.

"Handy...? What's wrong...?"

"I... I had a nightmare..." he responded softly and looks up to him with tears streaming down his face.

Hefty witnesses his tears and starts to worry. "W-what happened...? Why are you crying...?"

"I... Y-you..." Handy couldn't finish as he cried more. "It was horrible..!"

Seeing that the little Smurf was nearly shaking, the brawny Smurf grew more worried for him and turned his body over to face his distressed mate. "Honey..." he spoke as he cups his cheek with his blue palm. "Whatever happened was all just a dream... Nothing can hurt you..."

"But... it seemed so real...!" Handy cried. "And I... You just fell down... I couldn't hold you anymore...!"

"W-what...?" Hefty then becomes confused as he sits up from the bed, still holding onto the Smurf's cheek.

Handy soon takes a deep breath in and exhales, calming himself down a little as he begins to explain the nightmare he remembered. "We were being chased by Gargamel. We sat on Feathers while he followed us with this flying machine... He almost got us, but we were able to smurf away from him... But then his machine overheated and... parts of it smurfed right into the air... One of it hit you across your chest, making you bleed..." He then strokes over Hefty's chest before he continued. "Then more parts of the machine made Feathers fly around uncontrollably. You lost your balance and fell down... I was able to hold you for a while, telling you that I wouldn't let you go..." Handy's eyes soon start to tear again and his voice begins to break. "But you said it was too late as you slipped out of my hand... You said you were sorry... and then you just... fell..."

After he had told him what happened, he hugs him hastily and starts to cry again. Hefty was very shocked to hear what he had just said and didn't know what to say. "H-Handy... I-I-I..."

The handyman holds him tight and cries more saying, "And everything seemed so real...!"

As Hefty looks down upon him, he still didn't know what to say. All he could do was take a deep breath and sigh sadly. Afterwards, he slowly wraps his arms around him and holds him close to his broad chest. He begins to calm the little inventor down by stroking his head softly as he closes his eyes. Handy still doesn't say anything as he cries more in his chest. Hefty strokes his head more and pulls him closer until he lays his head gently on his. And as he repeated this for a while, he finally speaks to him in a soft, low, voice.

"There, there... I know it felt real to you... But I'm still here... Nothing can hurt me while I'm still around..."

Handy then looks up to him; with tears still falling down as Hefty looks down to him and gently wipes his tears away. "As long as my heart is still beatin'... I will always be there for you..." Hefty continued as Handy looks into his eyes and listens to his words. "And I will never... **ever**... let you go for any reason. Not for Gargamel, and not for anybody else... I will always be here..."

As Hefty finished, Handy nods to him slightly and snuggles up to his cheek. Hefty too snuggles back to his cheek lovingly as he looks into his eyes.

"Before ya know it, we'll be back home with everyone back in the village by tomorrow afternoon. And I assure you that's a promise I cannot break from you."

Soon the little carpenter smiles a little and closes his eyes. He sighs happily as he rubs his nose a little against his and says, "I love you so much..."

"I love ya too, babe," the buffed stud responded, smiling back a little and kisses his forehead. "Don't ya forget it..." He then rubs his head against his lovingly.

_"I won't..."_ Handy whispered and soon takes a hold of his hand and rests his head on his chest.

"Hmmm..." Hefty can feel his heart beating tenderly, letting him listen to the rhythm so peacefully. "My heart will always remain beatin' until we both grow old and smurf together. Both our hearts are still young, and we have an entire lifetime ahead. Who knows what we will be smurfin' this whole time? But all that matters; is that I get to share every moment of it... with you..."

Handy then cuddles more into his chest and strokes his hand with his thumb softly.

_"My heart belongs to you..."_ Hefty whispered into his ear as he presses his hand closer to his head, stroking it again more softly and closes his eyes. _"I love you more than life itself..."_

Handy too closes his eyes as well, feeling his heart beating as softly as Hefty's. And then, while he still held onto the broad Smurf's hand, he kisses it ever so softly. After that, Hefty breathes in deeply and sighs happily before moving his hand from his head to his back to rub it gently.

"...I just hope I won't have any other nightmares tonight..." Handy said.

Hefty had then opened his eyes and looked at him and said, "Well, it is our very last night here... Why don't I make it up to ya so ya won't have to think any of those bad dreams, eh?"

"...And what do you have in mind..?" the inventor asked looking up and smiles at him.

Before he would answer, Hefty moves his head closer to Handy, giving him a suggestive, yet coy look with a seductive grin on his face. "Wanna have sex?"

Handy begins to giggle a little at his response. "Well, that would be too smurfy now..." he replied smiling wider.

Hefty starts to chuckle and said, "After all the times we had here, I wanna make this night very special..." And with Handy still holding his hand, Hefty holds his hand up and kisses it back.

"Hehehe," Handy giggled, blushing slightly. "Special you say...?"

"Ya know... Like you said before... It always feels smurfier than the last," Hefty replied as he winks at him, giving him a gesture.

The little Smurf with the visor giggles more and kisses his lips as the husky Smurf smiles at him, cupping his cheek again and strokes it gently.

"Handy..."

Handy begins to sigh and place his forehead on his as Hefty smiled wider, still stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Hmhm... Feels like only yesterday when the blue moon was out," Hefty said to him.

"Hmmm... It was one of the smurfiest nights we ever had..."

"Nah... It wasn't one of the smurfiest. It was the smurfiest, except with the whole blood-tastin' thing. And I'm healing up just nicely, heheh..."

"Hehehe, you're still the one who started with this," Handy pointed out as he starts to laugh as Hefty too laughs along with him.

Soon after, the strong Smurf looks to the mechanic and smiles more at him with his eyes hooded slightly. Handy also looked into his eyes, smiling as well. And as they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, Handy wraps one arm around Hefty's neck and begins to stroke it softly. The massive stud starts to chirr at the feeling and starts to feel goose bumps form on his blue skin. He tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes, still chirring as Handy strokes his neck more.

And while Handy was stroking his neck, he soon kisses his lips once more. Hefty kisses him back and pulls his head closer as he deepens the kiss and begins to blush. The little handyman licks over his lips as he lets go of Hefty's hand and wraps his other arm around his neck as well. Hefty then moves his free hand and places it on his back as he starts to run it up and down his spine lovingly. He soon starts suckling on Handy's bottom lip, wanting to taste his sweetness from his beloved Smurf.

_"Hnn..."_ Handy suddenly feels a chill smurfing down his spine because of Hefty's gentle touches.

_"Nnn..." _

Hefty sucks more on his lower lip before his slides his tongue into his mouth. And as he slides inside, he continues to caress his back with his fingertips. Handy begins to licks over his tongue and moves with his hands up to the back of his head and strokes it. The muscle-bound Smurf starts to taste the inside of his mouth and swerves his tongue over his with saliva. His breath becomes a little harder for him as he starts to breathe a little heavily through his nose and soon pushes Handy's body closer to his.

_"Hahh..."_ The inventor begins to pant a little as he deepens the kiss and presses his lower body against his.

_"Ahhnn..."_ Hefty starts to press his lower body against his as well. Afterwards, he moves his hand away from his cheek and wanders down to his tail and begins to stroke it.

Handy starts to waggle his tail at the feeling as he mixes his saliva in with his. _"Hnnn..."_

Hefty smiles in between as he kisses him more and strokes his tail teasingly. Handy kept wagging his tail excitedly and presses his lower body more against his until Hefty blushes deeper and starts to tickle his tail. He presses more willingly against his lower body as well, feeling aroused from the sensational feeling building up inside him. And not too long while they were locking lips, Handy breaks the kiss and looks at him, panting as their saliva drizzled down their mouths.

The masculine muscleman pants heavily and gazes into his blue eyes. He finally stops tickling his tail as he licks over his own lips seductively and wipes some of the saliva drizzling from his chin. His eyes hooded heavily and soon presses him gently down to the bed facing on the wrong end where Handy laid comfortably on the blankets. He smiles up at him with his eyes hooded and his face all flushed while his arms were still wrapped around his neck. Hefty smiles back at him and sighs deeply before he begins to speak.

"How can I deny a pretty face such as yours? The way you smile... the way you laugh... the way you talk... the way you move... the way you sing...?"

"Ahw, Hefty..." Handy said as he smiled wider.

Afterwards, the little engineer pulls Hefty's head down a little and rubs his nose against his. The handsome stud with the heart tattoo then closes his eyes as he too nuzzles back with a light chuckle.

"You are somethin' else..." Hefty spoke as he begins to sigh deeply and look into his eyes once more. "That day when I heard that beautiful voice when you were bathing in the lake, I felt as if an angel had smurfed down from heaven... Oh, you truly are a very special Smurf. You have a voice unlike any other. And for that... ya make me love you even more... It really touches me..." He then places his own hand close to his tender heart, feeling it beat strongly with every ounce of love he had for him.

"Hmm... Do you want me to sing our smurfy song for you again...?" Handy asked with a sweet smile.

"Well... if ya wanna..." Hefty suggested after he smiled more, "I wouldn't mind."

Handy then starts to giggle after his rely as he pulls his head down and begins to sing softly into his ear.

_Through our childhood days, when we were smurfy and young,_

_We would laugh and play, as we smurfed along._

_You would carry me close to that one thing we both share,_

_Is our friendship and love, no smurf cannot tear._

As Hefty listens to him sing; he begins to waggle his tail a bit and sighs. He felt his heart beginning to race and soon closes his eyes. Handy continues singing their song while he gently strokes the back of his head.

_But now, something has changed between us. Something I cannot see._

_Is it more than we've imagined? Was this meant to be?_

_I found myself yearning, all through my life,_

_Knowing who I knew for so long has been there by my side..._

Hefty's body was now feeling goose bumps as he nuzzled more closely into his slender chest, feeling truly happy while listening to Handy's heartbeat. Handy smiled down upon him as he continued his enchanting melody.

_When I am weak, you'll be my strength to keep me strong,_

_And when you are close to me, I know you'd do me no wrong._

_You are the only smurf, who is proud and true,_

_And keeps me happy, now that I have you..._

_I have fallen in love, with the Smurf I know,_

_Our hearts have become one, as you begin to show,_

_That you'll always be there,_

_No matter where we go,_

_Our love will stay strong, true and blue, now that we're here._

_And no smurf... can ever tear us apart..._

_Because now we are together as one... heart to heart..._

After Handy finished singing, Hefty looks up to him and smiles saying, "I told ya you had a voice of an angel..."

The mechanic blushes again and giggles, smiling sweetly at him while he keeps caressing his head. The strongman sighs deeply and nuzzles more against his chest until he wraps one leg around his and caresses it with his foot. Handy starts to feel goose bumps all over his body at the feeling of Hefty's foot brushing up against his leg.

"It's in the middle of the night and I'm not a bit tired anymore," Handy spoke as he laughed a little.

Hefty starts to chuckle a little and says, "Ahh... just imagine... We'll be finally headin' home and all the Smurfs will accept us. Maybe once we've returned, we'll have the others help us get the rest of our belongings. And then, we'll smurf a house of our very own just like this one, only better..."

"Mhmm..." Handy nodded as he closes his eyes. "I can already see it right in front of me... It will be the smurfiest house of all..."

"Hmmm..." Hefty agreed as he closes his eyes as well while he still strokes his leg. "Just you and me... And we'll celebrate New Year's together with everysmurf just like you wished for..."

"Can't wait for it," Handy sighed happily. "...But first..." Before he finished, he opens his eyes and smiles at him. "...we will have our anniversary..."

Hefty looks to him and smiles back at him with a nod knowing that their first full year together was closing in. "You're right. And next month too... Heheh... And I can already taste that fruitcake now." He begins to laugh a little at the thought, remembering about the fruitcake scene from last year.

"You still owe me a piece of fruitcake by the way!" Handy reminded as he laughs along with him.

"Heheheh, yeah... But ya know I taste much smurfier than that."

"Mhmm... Yes you do..." Handy said and starts to giggle. "I see; you just don't want to share fruitcake with anybody!" He then smiles at him and sticks out his tongue a little.

"Hahaha! You're so cute!" Hefty laughed and rubs his nose against his. "Tell ya what? The day when we're all decoratin' for Christmas, I'll have Baker smurf us the best fruitcake there is. And we'll be the first ones to have it before anybody else, 'kay?"

"Hehehe, that sounds smurfy!" the mechanic replied excitedly and kisses his cheek.

"Anythin' for my little babe," Hefty smiled.

Handy smiled back at him and cuddles him close. They remained locked in their embrace for a short minute or two until Hefty looks up to him and breaks the silence.

"So... ya wanna smurf?"

"Of course...!" Handy laughed again a little.

Hefty chuckles once more and then gets himself up. He was still on top of Handy as he looks down at him with his genuine smile as always. Afterwards, he takes a hold of Handy's gentle hand and slides it underneath his groins, cupping them with the material of his pants still intact.

"It's a little soft, but it'll get there...heheh..." Hefty said lowly.

Handy looks up to him and blushes and soon begins to massage it a little.

"Mmm... That's it..." Hefty said, chirring a little at the feeling until places his hand underneath Handy's as well and starts to massage it.

_"Ahww..."_ Handy blushes deeper and bites his lower lip and continues massaging Hefty's loins slowly. Hefty's body was beginning to feel aroused as he licks his own lips seductively, massaging Handy's loins more teasingly.

_"Nhh..."_ Handy closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side, soon feeling his smurf already rising a little from the experience.

The blue stud could feel Handy's smurf getting hard until he too felt his own rising from inside his pants. _"Ahh... Oh yeah..."_

The blue engineer begins to pant as he feels Hefty's smurf getting hard as well. _"Hahww..."_

_"Mmm... Nnn... Hahh..."_

As Hefty's pants stretched from growing longer at the feeling; he suddenly takes Handy's hand once more and slides it inside his pants. He starts to pant and lick over his lips more hungrily, craving for the Smurf to touch him with forbidden pleasure. Handy had then opened his eyes again and looked up to him with his eyes hooded. He soon takes a hold of his smurf and begins to rub it.

_"Ahhh..."_ While Handy started to rub him, Hefty closed his eyes and began to pant a little heavily, heaving through his strong chest. He begins to rub Handy's smurf more as he started to feel it getting harder from his firm touches.

_"Haahh..."_ Handy starts to moan a little at the feeling and begins to pant faster. _"Ahww... Hefty..."_

_"Aww, Handy..."_ The bulky Smurf panted harder and then pulled his pants down to his knees, revealing his smurf hard and strong as he looks down at himself seeing how big it had already gotten.

Handy licked over his own lips as he takes a look at it as well while he keeps rubbing it slowly.

_"Hahh... ahh... Hhnn..."_ Hefty continued to pant and felt his heart soon starting to race. He had also continued to rub over Handy's smurf more until he begins to slide both his hands upwards to his chest and starts to unbuckle each strap from his overalls. He pulled parts of Handy's clothing down to his midsection and slides his hand under his clothes to feel for his hardened flesh. The smaller Smurf with the visor moaned a little louder as he felt Hefty's bare hand on his smurf.

_"Aahhh..."_ He begins to rub the tip of Hefty's with his thumb as Hefty starts to breathe harder, feeling his muscles starting to tighten. The muscleman begins to squeeze gently on his smurf and starts to massage it more with his bare hands.

_"Hahww... H-Hefty..."_ Handy felt his smurf getting harder and then smiles at him with his eyes hooded as he rubs his smurf more.

_"Mmm... Baby..."_ Hefty's smurf soon begins to pulsate, feeling the adrenaline flow inside him. After Handy's smurf was now fully aroused, Hefty takes his flesh out of his clothes freely and soon moves in closer towards him. While he was still on his knees, he bended downwards and begins to lick over the woodworker's harden tip.

_"Ahhh...!"_ Handy cried and squeezed his smurf as he felt Hefty's wet tongue down there.

Hefty bobs his head up and down, sucking his smurf hungrily as he laps teasingly around the tip pulsating against his tongue.

_"Hnn..."_ Handy soon begins to press his lower body against him.

_"Nnn..."_ More and more, the strongman plays with the tip with his tongue as he tickles the orifice of the mechanic's blue, throbbing, phallus.

Handy then places his free hand behind Hefty's head, pulling him closer. He keeps thrusting against him, still rubbing his smurf at a slow pace. Hefty continues to suck deeper on him and begins to nibble a little bit at the tip. He starts to moan while Handy rubs him more as he bites a little harder.

_"Ahh...! Hahh..."_ The little Smurf panted faster at the feeling while the stud still licked him playfully.

_"Hahhh..."_ Hefty's saliva had then coated over his flesh as it drizzled down passed the base. He continued to suck more until he finally stopped as he breathed hard and heavy with his eyes looking down at him, hooded with lust.

Handy afterwards looks up to him, still panting fast and still had his smurf still in his hand, rubbing it. _"Hahh... hahh..."_

_"Ahhh... H-Handy..."_

Hefty still panted until some of his clear essence start to seep out from his smurf and drizzle onto Handy's hand. He soon stops him from rubbing and then brings his hand up to his face as he starts to lick off his own sweet juices from his hand. Handy watches him lick up his clear fluids until he was finished cleaning him dry. After that, the little engineer pulls his head down and kisses him again. He let's himself slip his tongue inside, tasting his essence from inside his mouth as Hefty licks over his tongue, letting him taste his juices from within.

The large, buffed Smurf kisses him deeper, exploring more into his mouth and then breaks off the kiss. A mix of both their saliva and Hefty's essence drooled from their mouths as they gazed into each other's eyes. His eyes glistened as beautiful as the blue moon days ago and then begins to pull the rest of Handy's denim overalls out from the leggings. He then too takes the rest of his pants off and presses his smurf closely against his as theirs both throbbed against each other.

_"Hahh..."_

_"Ahh..."_ As Handy feels their blue glands touching each other; he begins to thrust a little upwards and rub his smurf against Hefty's.

Hefty looks down he starts to pant and smile at him. He too thrusts a little as well against him and then presses his strong chest against his slender chest. Handy smiled back at him and then places his hands on his back, holding him closer. The Smurf with the red heart tattoo can feel his heart beating against his as if their hearts were one. And they were one for the love they both truly have for one another.

"Remember... my heart will always remain beatin' while I'm still here to protect you..." Hefty said to him as he then whispers into his ear. _"You'll always have a place inside my heart..."_

Handy also pants into his ear and whispers back, _"I'll remember..."_

_"Hahh... I love you so much..."_

_"I love you too... hnn..."_ The Smurf then continues to rub his smurf more against his. _"Ohww... Hefty..."_

_"Hahh... ahh... Handy..."_

The strongman Smurf could feel his heart racing faster and soon sits back up. Before he was ready to please him, he lifts up both Handy's legs up to his broad shoulders, securing them in place. And at the sudden reaction into the next level they were about to take, Handy looks up to him with pleading eyes, panting fast. _"Hahh... hah..."_

_"Ahh... hahhh... hah..."_ Hefty pants at the same pace as Handy's and slowly begins to enter his thick, blue, smurf inside him. He tilts his head back and starts to moan loud at the feeling. _"Ahhh...!"_

Handy moans loud as well as Hefty entered him. _"Ahww...!" _He then closes his eyes and begins to enjoy the feeling as Hefty enters deeper in him, finding his G-spot. The muscleman then lifts his legs up higher for a better position.

_"Nnn...!"_

_"Hahww...! It feels so good... hahh..."_ Handy smiled.

_"Huhhh... It does..."_ Hefty said, smiling back. _"Hahh... ahh... I love how the way ya feel when I smurf you..."_

_"Hmm... And I love the way you smurf me..."_

_"Mmm..."_ Hefty then gives him a coy, cocky, sneer. _"Come ta daddy..."_ After he had smurfed his way inside him, he begins to thrust in and out of him at a normal pace.

_"Ahh... ahh..."_ The mechanic tilted his head to the side and thrusts against him at the same pace as well.

As Hefty thrusts him more, he closes his eyes and turns his head to the side and begins to lick up his thigh, making Handy smile more at the feeling.

_"Hnn... It tickles... hahww..."_

"Heheheh, ya like it when I do that?" Hefty asked looking to him.

_"Hmm... Yes, I do..."_ Handy cooed looking back to him.

While Handy was enjoying Hefty licking his thigh more, he starts to lick the other one more hungrily. _"Ahh..."_ His drool drizzled all over his legs as Handy begins to stroke Hefty's head a little with his other leg.

_"Ahwww..."_

The Smurf with all his great strength continues to lick his leg as he thrusts inside him at a quicker pace, sucking on the inside of his thigh erotically. Handy too keeps thrusting against him at the same pace and starts to moan a little more. _"Ahh... ahh..."_

_"Oh, Handy... Hahh... hahh... ahh..."_ Hefty panted faster and soon waggled his tail frantically as it thumped against the bed. He then pulls him much higher and pushes in deeper as his thick phallus disappeared and reappeared in Handy's entrance. He grunted and moaned louder as he begins to thrust harder.

_"Ahh... hahh... Hefty...!"_ Handy too moans louder as he thrusts deeper, beginning to sweat and pant uncontrollably.

As Hefty continues to thrust harder, he lets one of Handy's legs rest on his shoulder and then move one hand down to his smurf. He starts to stroke it at the same pace as his thrusting while he smurfs him harder and deeper.

_"Ahww... hahh... haah..."_ Handy moans more as he then wraps his leg around his neck for more support. _"Hnn..."_

Hefty pants faster and feels his voice beginning to break from moaning louder. Soon pre-cum started to escape a little from Handy's smurf as he rubs it up and down more willingly with his hand, facing it upwards to the ceiling.

_"Hahww... please... ahh... faster...!" _Handy begged as he looks up to him.

And with his demand, the buffed stud pumps his flesh faster as more of his clear essence oozed out of him. He thrusts faster, feeling his heart now skyrocketing and brings Handy's body up more, smurfing him now at full speed. _"Ahh... AHH...!"_

_"Ahh... yes...! Haahh..."_ The handyman waggles his tail uncontrollably and soon feels close to his climax. _"Ohww Hefty... H-Hefty...!"_

Feeling that he was very close to smurfing his load anytime now, Hefty positions Handy's smurf up to himself, pumping him at full maximum. He too feels close to his climax as well as he thrusts more and cries. _"Let it out baby!"_ He felt his heart pounding excitedly and panted harder and faster.

_"Ahh... hahh...!"_ Handy couldn't hold it in much longer as he finally smurfs his essence all over Hefty and himself. _**"AAHHHHWWW! HEFTYYY! Ahhhh...!"**_

_"Ahhh... Ahhhh...!"_ After Handy smurfed his seed all over, Hefty too finally smurfs inside making Handy's inner walls erupt. _**"HANDYY! AAAHHH!"**_ He rode him all the way out until he was completely empty.

_"Haaahh... hahh..."_ Handy, now after going through that experience, was feeling completely exhausted while he still panted fast. _"Ohhww..."_

Both Smurfs basked in their shining afterglow as Hefty panted fast and soon felt really weak. He then slides Handy's body all the way back down to the bed and then collapses over on top of him, resting his head close to his shoulder.

_"Hahh... hah... hahh..."_ The weakened strongman, depleted from all his strength, catches his breath and swallows hard from his heart pounding from all the excitement. "Totally... _hahh..._ worth it..." he husked as he continues to breathe fast.

_"Hah... hah..."_ Handy then wraps his arms around him, taking a deep breath in and exhales. "_Hahhhww..._ You're so amazing..."

"_Hahh... ahh..._ How did it feel for you...?"

"Hmm..." Before he replied, the slender Smurf turns his head to him. "It was incredible..." he said as he kisses his cheek until Hefty turns to him and smiles.

"I say that was the best we ever smurfed..." Hefty admitted.

"It's just getting better every time we smurf..." Handy giggled.

"And the way you were smurfin' some of your juices out, man you looked so smurfy...!" Hefty replied after he sighed happily.

"Hehehe." Handy begins to blush and said, "You have no idea how smurfy you looked like when you were licking my thighs..."

"Heheheh, oh Handy... I can just smurf ya forever if I wanted ta. Your body is just amazingly hot..."

As Handy felt flattered at that remark, he smiled at him. He then places his hands on his cheeks, pulling his head closer and gives him a lovely kiss on his lips.

"Hmm..." Hefty starts to chuckle and said, "Looks like we can both use another shower before we head back in the mornin'."

"Yeah, you're right," Handy laughed a little and begins to sighs. "Hahww... I'm so excited already...!"

"But first..." Before the muscleman said anything else, he gets off of the mechanic while he still hovered over him. "Lemme clean that up for ya." Seeing that Handy was covered in his secreted, white substance; he begins to lick Handy's cum from his abdomen and up passed his chest.

"Hmm... Feels smurfy..." Handy chirred as he closes his eyes.

"Yeah... but ya taste good."

Hefty continues to lick his essence clean and soon wanders his tongue down to lick the rest of it off his smurf. The engineer smiles and blushes more as he soon sits up and gently strokes his head. Hefty sucks him dry and licks his smurf a little more until he was finished. Afterwards, he licks over his own lips and looks up to him, smiling seductively. He gazes upon him for a short minute until he looks down at himself while he too was still covered in Handy's cum.

Handy slowly pushes him back down to the right side of the bed where the headboard was facing and said to him. "Shall I help you too a little...?"

"It would be a pleasure..." Hefty smiled.

And with that said the little Smurf smiles back at him and begins to lick up his essence from his chest.

"Mmmm..." Hefty begins to chirr a little and starts to blush slightly, letting Handy lick everything up until he was all clean and smurfy again. After Handy finished, he looks down at him and licks over his own lips as Hefty gives him another coy smile and cups his face gently. "You kid you..."

The woodworking Smurf starts to giggle and rubs his nose against his. Hefty begins to chuckle lightly and then plants a soft kiss on his sweet lips. As Handy was beginning to grow tired, he lays his head down on his strong chest and takes a hold of his hand. The brawny blue Smurf was also feeling tired as well as he begins to pull up the blankets, covering them both halfway. He then places his free hand close to Handy's head and takes a deep breath in and exhales, feeling his heart more content and soon closes his eyes. Handy sighs happily; also closing his eyes and strokes his hand gently with his thumb.

"Hope that made ya feel better so you wouldn't have to have those kind of dreams for the rest of the night," Hefty said.

"Hmm... I'm sure I won't..." Handy replied as he cuddles up to him.

"That's good," he said as he presses his head closer to his chest. "I'm glad that all helped."

Handy then smiles and kisses his hand saying, "Thank you, honey..."

"Anytime babe..." Hefty responded, smiling back. "Just as long as you're happy; I am too." He looked down upon him for a short while until his eyes started to grow heavy and soon closes his eyes once more. He made himself more comfortable and relaxed as he snuggled his admired Smurf closer to him.

"Hmmm... G'night Handy..."

Handy too closes his eyes again as well and yawns a little. "Good night Hefty... I love you..."

"Hnn... And I love you..." Hefty said in a soft tone.

After Hefty finally fell asleep, he begins to snore softly while Handy listens to his heart as he also falls asleep again. Surely by the time dawn would come around, they would be up first thing to get ready to smurf back home. However, as they both slumbered soundly, Hefty opened his eyes again, remembering the dream Handy told him earlier when he had fell from the sky and died. He started to worry and wonder if the dream somehow was some kind of vision like the dreams he had before when he had gone to Smurfette's that time. He turns his head towards the window while it was still dark, but with the moon in the sky shining through the window to show off some light. Hefty couldn't bear to think what would might happen if the dream were to be some kind of omen or warning. He couldn't afford to lose Handy again, or lose his own life for him.

As he looked out the window a little longer, he turns his head back and looks down to Handy who had already been sound asleep and content while he was resting closely in his strong chest. He stared down at him sadly and gave out a deep, long sigh. And before he could fall back to sleep, Hefty held Handy tighter, making sure everything was going to be alright by the time they would have to depart to their return to Smurf Village.


	31. How could you?

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 31. ****How could you...?**

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, and the sun had shined a brand new day. This was finally the day that both Hefty and Handy would return home to all their friends who have been waiting for a long time for them to come back. Everything so far was good for our two Smurfs after they had gotten up earlier to shower and smurf on some new clean clothes. They had packed a few things in their knapsacks light enough to carry back with them. They wished they had brought the whole house with them, but it'd be too much for Feathers since she wasn't was strong as the other storks.<p>

As they were finishing packing from their bedroom, Handy took out the two drawings from the nightstand that both Shini and Ashli made for them months ago. He smiled as he looked at the drawings and turned to Hefty who was still finishing up the packing

"We need to find a nice place for these in our new house," Handy said.

"What's that now?" Hefty asked as he looked to him.

"The drawings we got from Shini and Ashli!"

Handy then showed him the pictures as Hefty took a good look at them. He couldn't help but smile and started to giggle at the drawing Ashli drew. "Oh that crazy broad...! Heheh!"

The mechanic giggled as well and soon put the drawings with all the other stuff. While they finished getting everything set, Hefty walked up to the mirror hanging on the wall as he looked at himself and his muscles that were getting better after just a few days of working out. He flexed one arm out to see that he had improved after not working out in so long. But it was all worth it thanks to their friends who managed to get him and Handy back together. He then flexed his chest and abdomen a little, seeing too that it was as good as last time.

Handy didn't notice at first that Hefty went to the mirror. But as he turned around and seen him flexing his chest, he couldn't help but blush as he watched him. Hefty flexed his muscles harder as they took form, mending their highest shape in size. The more his body rippled, the more Hefty smiled as he was simply impressed with the results. He took one last good look at himself until he exhaled through his mouth and placed his arms down. Handy then decided to walk up towards him and looked at himself in the mirror, gazing upon his beautiful heart diamond-shaped sapphire. He smiled as he took it in his hand and sighed

"I'm still so happy you found that beautiful sapphire," Handy said to him.

Hefty soon turned to him and said, "I'm surprised that was the only best one I smurfed. All the others didn't really seem all too special. But that one? I had a feelin' that stone really meant somethin'. And I guess I was right after all."

The little inventor looked at him and smiled sweetly, nodding. "Yes, you were right." He then moved a little closer and kissed his nose as Hefty smiled at the feeling.

"You have no idea how truly happy I am right now," Hefty sighed.

"Me too!" Handy replied after he takes a hold of both of his hands and soon cuddles up to him.

The strongman then kissed his cheek and rubbed his nose against his affectionately as they were both enjoyed the last few minutes in the room a little longer. Time had passed as they gazed into each other's eyes. They reminisced how they had spent their time together in their little cottage they called, 'home' when it was just about time for them to head out. Hefty, before they left the room looked around as it seemed it felt a bit empty. He couldn't help but sigh lowly as he turned back to Handy who looked up at him worriedly. The mechanic in the blue-denim overalls stroked his hand in which he was still holding and broke the silence.

"...Will you miss this place...?"

"Of course, I will..." Hefty replied, looking down at him. "This is the very first house we ever had of our very own. It holds so many memories when we first arrived here..."

As Hefty turns to look around the room again, Handy leans his head against his arm, looking around the room as well. "Good and bad memories..." the engineer said until he starts to giggle a bit, thinking of something good. "...I have a smurfy idea..."

"Hmm? What is it?" the muscled Smurf wondered as he looks back down to him.

Handy looks up to him and said, "Every time when we maybe want some time for us alone, we could smurf here for maybe a week or two..."

"That's not a bad idea," Hefty smiled at him. "And maybe we can get the house a new makeover to make it even smurfier."

"Yes, we can do that!" Handy smiled back at him, holding his hand tight.

"Oh, Handy..." Hefty then moved his head closer to his and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Then it's settled!"

Handy nodded as they both agreed to come back whenever they felt like it. "So... Were we finished with packing everything?" he asked.

"I think so," the heart tattooed Smurf said. "I even smurfed all the diamonds we collected months ago in Vanity's favor, heheh!"

"Hehehe. I'm sure he will be very happy to see them."

"Yeah." Soon after, Hefty picked up both their knapsacks while Handy still held onto his hand. He then turned back to him to make he was all set to go. "Ya ready?"

"Yes," Handy replied until he looks at their knapsacks. "...You don't want to carry them both alone, do you?"

"Nah, I got this. Besides, it's a good work out for these babies," Hefty added as he then flexes his biceps a little.

The blue inventor begins to giggle as he watched his muscles flex. "Oh, Hefty...!"

"Heheheh, I knew ya couldn't resist that."

As the strong Smurf grips their knapsacks tight, he soon finally walks out slowly with Handy out of their bedroom into the living room. Handy then looks around in the living room as well, as they both headed to the front door. Hefty too looks around before they were about to head on out and looks back to Handy with a sweet smile.

"I'm actually a little afraid now to open the door," Handy laughed a little. "I can't believe we're really leaving."

"Neither can I..." Hefty smiled wider, "It seems like only yesterday we were back in the village. But now, we have a starting chance to start anew."

"Yes..." Handy nodded. "A completely new life without having to fear that someone could see us together."

"And we can finally be together..." the strong athlete spoke softly as he then leans forward him with his eyes half shut. "Just you and me with everyone happy for us..."

"... Just like we always wanted it to be..." the engineer replied, looking into his eyes and smiled.

"And that's a wish from both of us..." Hefty smiled back, "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

Handy then gives him a soft kiss on his lips as Hefty sighs happily. Afterwards, the muscleman pulls him closer, putting their knapsacks down and wraps his arm around his back.

"Man, just thinkin' about it is making my heart smurf..." he said rubbing his back gently.

"Hmmm..." Handy closes his eyes, placing his head on his chest and cuddles him.

"Handy..." Hefty sighed, feeling his heart beating tender against Handy's head.

The mechanic listened to his heart as he begins to waggle his tail a little, sighing happily. Hefty soon closed his eyes and moved his hand up to Handy's head to stroke it softly. Handy had then felt a chill smurfing down his spine and waggled his tail more, with a smile on his face. As Hefty stroked his head more, he pressed him closer to this chest, making his own heart beginning to race at the feeling. He started to breathe a little heavy as he panted through his chest. Handy then gave him a sweet kiss on his chest and soon noticed how his heart was racing.

"Is everything alright..? Or are you just so excited?"

Hefty couldn't say a word. He looked back down to him as his face flushed a deep shade of purple and breathed more heavily. He gazed down at Handy endlessly into his eyes and cupped his cheek. Then, not a moment too soon, the stud suddenly closed in on him and begins to kiss him passionately, feeling his love growing stronger by the minute. The engineer reacted surprised at first, but then accepted the kiss, when he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him.

The big, strong, Smurf with all his strength kissed him deeper, feeling his heart racing faster at 100 beats per minute. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth as he swerved it deeper making Handy's heart begin to race as smurfily as his. More and more, Hefty couldn't stop craving his Smurf's sweetness from inside while licked the inside of his warm, wet mouth.

Handy held him tighter in his embrace and licked over his tongue as he begins to pant a little. While Hefty kissed him more with lust, he placed his other hand beneath Handy's rear and begins to massage it teasingly. The mechanic's face began to blush a shape a soft purple and soon wrapped one leg around Hefty's, beginning to stroke it a little. The handsome, masculine, stud had then started to moan a little at the feeling and blushed deeper. Handy then placed one hand behind his head, holding him closer as Hefty felt his heart racing faster and gripped his butt a little more firmly. And as both their temperatures were beginning to rise, Hefty suddenly thrusts against him and forgot everything else what he was doing before. Handy panted harder and begins to moan a little as he too slowly thrusts against him as well.

_"Hnn..."_

Hefty pressed himself harder against him and panted stronger. He felt the sudden rush flow through him as he then pushed him against the front door and kissed him more wildly, mixing his saliva in with his. _"Hahh..."_

_"Ahh..."_ Handy swallowed their saliva as some of it drizzled down pass his mouth. He waggled his tail faster as he felt it thumping against the door.

Hefty continued to thrust his lower body against his and pressed one hand up against the door. He soon can feel his smurf beginning to rise as his heart beat stronger. _"Hahh... ahhh... hahh..."_

The little engineer could feel Hefty's bulge pressing against his smurf, which had also too began to get hard. He kept thrusting against him as well, making himself moan a little louder. _"Hahww..."_

As Hefty kissed him deeper, he panted harder and faster when he felt Handy's smurf getting harder as his. His ankles was beginning to feel weak as he about to ravish the Smurf with all his love he had to offer until suddenly, he snapped out of it as he opened his eyes and broke the kiss. He started gasping and stopped everything he was doing as if he was just about to go through a panic attack.

_"Hahh..._ wha...?" Handy had looked at him surprised while he was still panting fast.

_"Hahh... hahh... hahh... _What am I doing...?" Hefty panted fast and didn't know what he thinking. "_Hah..._ What's happening to me...?"

Handy was still looking at him, confused and worried at the same time. "...What do you mean...?"

The strongman panted more until he finally calmed himself down as his heart rate decreased as well. He then looked down to the floor, avoiding eye contact as he began to speak. "I mean... We're supposed to smurf out of here, and I'm smurfin' up our time... I have no idea what got into me just now..." He then looked back up to the Smurf, facing him in the eyes. "Ever since last night, I couldn't stop thinking about that horrible nightmare ya had..." And very soon, Hefty's eyes started to glisten as he felt something inside him as he never felt before. "Handy... I... I think I'm afraid to go back."

The carpenter soon remembered his dream he had last night and looked more worried at him. "Oh, Hefty..." he said to him, taking a hold of his hand. "You told me it was just a dream and that nothing can happen to you..."

"I know..." Hefty sighed sadly. "But for some reason... I have a grave feeling somethin' like this is gonna happen. I don't know when, but..." He couldn't finish his words as he looks back down to the floor again and starts to shake a little.

"No..." Handy then holds him close and places his hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. "Please don't say that..."

Hefty then looks back up to him as tears started to form. As he looked deeply into his eyes, he suddenly embraces him and holds onto him tight, closing his eyes shut. "I don't wanna lose you... I could **never**...!"

"You won't lose me...!" Handy cried holding him tight as well. "Do you hear me? You won't!" The Smurf sighed as he stroked his back. "I should've never told you about that dream..."

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as he held him tighter with tears falling down. "I was just so worried about you; that I forgotten everything else..." Hefty then relaxes his body from becoming tense as Handy looks up to him and wipes his tears away.

"You shouldn't worry..." he said to him, smiling a little. "You should be happy... We're smurfing home..."

Knowing that the intelligent Smurf was right, Hefty smiled back a little and nodded. "You're right. We should get smurfin' before we end up stayin' longer."

Then after that, Handy gives him a sweet kiss on his lips and picks up their knapsacks from the floor. Hefty looked at him more and smiled as he soon turned to the door as he was just about to open the knob until all of a sudden...

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Wha... What the...?" Hefty became confused as there was a sudden knock smurfing at the door.

Handy begins to step back a little and whispered, "Who could that be...?"

"I don't know..." Hefty turned and shook his head. "Whoever it is, it doesn't look too smurfy... I suggest you keep behind so I got ya covered..."

As agreed, Handy hides behind him, placing his hands on his back to keep himself safe. The brave Smurf then turns back around facing the door as he takes a deep breath in and exhales through his nose. He steps a little further as soon answered crying out, "All right, who's there? Whad'ya want from us?"

"What do we want? We just want you two to open the smurfing door and let us in!"

That voice sounded so familiar to them... Could it be that...?

"... Grouchy...?" Handy began to smile, "Grouchy, is that you?"

"Who would you expect? The tooth fairy?" Another familiar voice was heard as it had more of a strong accent to it. Hefty knew who that voice was until he smiled happily.

"Gutsy!" He soon opens the door and sees them standing outside and cried, "Oh my Smurf! It's really you!"

As Gutsy and Grouchy both see him and Handy at the door, they suddenly look back at Hefty in shock.

"Whoa...!" Grouchy's eyes widened.

"Wow, Hefty, is that really you?" Not only Gutsy and Grouchy were here, but Greedy too was standing next to them as he stared at him.

Handy suddenly comes out of his hiding place and just smiles at them. Hefty soon notices that everyone outside were all staring at him in awe with their jaws dropped.

"What? What is it?" he asked feeling confused.

"Have y'all looked at yerself in the mirror?" Farmer had been there as well as he spoke. "Smurf, yer just as big as a horse!"

After that remark, the handyman begins to giggle as Hefty looks back to him and blushes a little with a small smile. Almost every Smurf who came here were really happy to finally see their friends once again. However, the young Clumsy Smurf who had also been there walked up to them slowly, with tears in his eyes as he finally sees them again after such a long time. The muscled Smurf then turns back and notices him after so long.

"Clumsy...?"

The kid-like Smurf stares up at the strongman and soon hugs him hastily as his tears fell down his face. "I missed you two so much...!" Hefty had become surprised at the sudden embrace as Clumsy cried in his strong chest.

"Ahww, Clumsy..." Handy spoke as he started to feel tears filling his eyes as well as he put his hand on Clumsy's shoulder.

And while Clumsy was still hugging Hefty, he too hugs him back and pulls him closer into his chest. He then rubs his back soothingly and closes his eyes as he calms the little Smurf he calls 'mook' down. "Ahh, kid... We've all missed ya..." Soon tears filled his eyes while he still had them closed and let a few escape, streaming down his cheeks.

Handy hugs him as well as he also begins to cry a little and said, "...But why are you all here anyway...?"

"We all smurfed here because we're going to take you home," Gutsy replied after he walked up to them.

"What...? You're kiddin'...!" Hefty looked up at the Scotsman all surprised.

"Nope! It's the truth baby!" Grouchy said as he walked up to them as well. "We all thought that maybe instead of waiting on you guys to smurf back; that we come for ya! And you know how much I hate waiting..."

The mechanic with the red pencil on his left ear soon let go of Hefty and Clumsy as he wiped his tears away and smiled at the others. "But we were going to smurf home today anyway."

"We just couldn't wait!" Greedy said while eating some chocolate cookies he brought with him.

Clumsy too lets go of Hefty as well as he calmed himself down a bit and looked up to him replying, "And we thought it would be smurfy to help you get all of your stuff back home again."

The masculine Smurf looked down to him and smiled, wiping some of the excess tears from his eyes. "Oh, you guys..." he spoke as he places a hand on his slender shoulder. "What would we have ever done without good friends like you?"

"Well, one thing, gettin' you two back home where everyone else is waiting for you," the Scottish Smurf responded. "And then once we're all set, the others will help you sort all of your belongings so we can smurf them back to your homes."

"Aww no... There is no smurfing way that I am gonna smurf Hefty's giant equipment again!" Grouchy soon retorted. "If I do, I'll die!"

"Heheheh! You don't have to, lad!" Gutsy laughed and pat his back with some brute force, "The boys and I will take care of it along with the others!"

"I mean seriously..." the grouch with his scowl turned to Hefty. "How in smurf are you able to smurf that much weight and look 10 times stronger after we saw you last time? You're no normal Smurf... And I'm jealous..."

"Oh, Grouchy..." Hefty began to laugh.

"Don't 'Oh Grouchy' me! I'm serious! And I remember you telling me that I would look just as smurfy as you, and look where it's got me! Obviously nowhere, but my Smurf, Hefty! Look how much you've grown! I can't even keep up!"

Handy suddenly begins to laugh again and takes a hold of Hefty's strong arm. "Yes, he sure is the smurfiest Smurf ever, hehehe!"

"You should wait until the girls see you!" Greedy said with a heavy chuckle.

"Alright, alright! Enough dilly dallyin'!" the farmer in the corn-straw hat cut in. "We better get smurfin' before we all end up smurfin' ourselves over this!"

" Heheheh... Well, we did pack up a few things along for the flight home," Hefty said. "So we should be good until we come back for everything else, right?"

"Of course it is, lad!" Gutsy said with a smile.

"Yeah... just as long it's not those smurfing weights..." Grouchy remarked crossing his arms, feeling paranoid.

Gutsy after, looks to him and shakes his head with a smile.

"Then let's go!" Clumsy smiled. "The storks are waiting."

Handy nodded as he smiled back at him. He then turned back to Hefty as he too smiled at him as they both turned back to all their friends happy to see them.

"Man, you guys are the smurfiest!" the strongman said. "You have no idea how long we've waited for this day to come. By the way, Feathers is still around, right? If she had known you guys came, she would've called for us."

"Ahh, she's fine," the Scotsman in the blue and white plaid kilt replied. "She didn't really seem too excited, but she is happy that we're here. Oh! By the way! Someone else is here to see ya!"

"Huh? Someone else?" Hefty asked but wondered.

"Yes, come with us!" Clumsy nodded.

"He's waiting for you where all the storks are," the short, chubby Smurf replied.

The engineer looked at all the Smurfs, wondering who it might be. He then finally closes the front door behind him while Hefty took a hold of his hand as they followed the others to where the storks were. As they all walked away from the cottage, the boys both see Feathers standing with three other storks that the others flew here by. And as they walked closer, they wondered who had come to see them. The anticipation as smurfing them and couldn't bear to wait any longer until they all stopped near the giant birds.

"Yo! The guys are ready! You can come out now!" Grouchy soon called out.

And not a moment too soon, a Smurf with a white beard and crimson clothing slowly walked out of his hiding place between the storks and looked towards to Handy and Hefty. It couldn't be... it just couldn't be...! It was Papa Smurf who had smurfed along with the rest of the others. Surprised and very shocked, Handy gasped a little and dropped their bags as he seen him from the sudden reaction as he held Hefty's hand tighter and stepped a few steps back to hide behind him. Hefty's eyes widened with shock and began to shutter with fear. His body had shaken a little as he stood there frozen and didn't even budge while their father stood a couple feet away from them.

"My sons..." the father began to speak softly as he walks up to them very slowly.

Both Hefty and Handy didn't move as they looked at him with fear in their eyes while Papa walked up closer.

"I know what you might be thinking, but... There's no need to be afraid anymore... I am here to tell you how truly sorry I am for everything that I've done to you..."

Hefty soon felt really frightened and didn't say one word to him. All he could do was hold onto Handy in a tight embrace while his body still trembled and stared at the elder.

"This is exactly how you two looked like when I completely lost my mind months ago..." Papa sighed as he then put his head down. "It was the most unsmurfy thing I could've ever done to you... But I'm also here to explain why I overreacted that day..."

"W-what...?" the muscle-bound Smurf began to speak softly, still holding Handy close. "I... I don't understand... How could you do this to us...?"

"It's alight boys," Gutsy said walking up to them. "Just listen to what he has to say..."

"... I know as your father I should've told you sooner about it... But I always thought it might have been too confusing for you... You know that all of you were brought by storks as a baby..." Before Papa continued, he sighed and looked back up to them again. "But I've never told you that there was something different with the ones who brought you two and the ones who brought all the other Smurfs..."

"What... what are you saying...?" Hefty asked confused, holding Handy closer. "W-w-was there somethin' wrong...?"

"Naw, there wasn't anything wrong," Grouchy said to Hefty until he turns to Papa, seeing in his face that the elder was too nervous to respond. "Go on... Tell them what you told us."

"Tell us what...?" Hefty soon began to worry. "What's going on?"

Handy looked at their elderly father, still a little afraid and wondered what he had to say. Papa knew that both Hefty and Handy were going to find out sooner or later. And it was now or never as he finally begins to explain.

"...All the baby Smurfs were delivered by different storks. None of them came to me with more than one baby. Except for one... The first stork whoever smurfed me a baby, was the one who brought you, Hefty Smurf. A month later the same stork came again and brought me Handy..." He then looks at the handyman as he continued. "The bird even gave me a letter which said that you were actually meant to be sent along with Hefty. And you also reacted as if you knew each other already and had a special connection from the beginning when I decided to put you in the crib along with never happened again with any of the other Smurfs who were delivered later... None of them where brought by the same stork and none of them knew each other before..."

And before he could finish, he just stared at the two, who were staring dead at him, determined to find out what the point of all of this meant.

"Hefty... Handy..." Papa soon takes a deep breath before he continued and finally told them. "...You're brothers..."

After the oldest Smurf finally told them the dreadful truth, Hefty suddenly gasped a little as his eyes began to widen and glisten. He began to stutter while Handy could not believe what he just heard as his eyes started to tear.

"W-... W-w-we...?" Handy stuttered and begins to shake.

"I am so sorry I've never told you sooner..." Papa said after he had walked up closer to them.

"Y-y-you... And you kept this from us our whole lives...?" Hefty suddenly blurted out.

"Yes, I know it was wrong to keep it from you. But I always thought it would be too confusing..."

The muscled Smurf now was more shocked than ever when he could not believe that all of this was really happening. Let alone the fact that he and Handy just realized that they had been real brothers by blood their entire lives. Feeling truly hurt, his body trembled more with a sudden rage as he shook his head thinking it was all just pretend. But knowing by their own father, Papa was never wrong about anything, except for what had happened months ago.

"How could you...?" Hefty spoke harshly as tears began to form and stream down his face. **"HOW COULD YOU?"**

Handy too begins to cry and turns his head away from Papa, crying into Hefty's strong chest as Hefty holds him tight.

"I am sorry, Hefty!" Papa cried. "You have no idea how sorry I am for everything...!"

"Then why didn't ya tell us years before about all this!" Hefty shouted, facing their loyal leader. "How the smurf were we suppose to know ourselves out of all the Smurfs that we're the only ones who were smurfed by the same freakin' stork?"

"Hefty, calm down, man...!" Grouchy said to him. "And I thought I was more hot-tempered than you... But you gotta listen to him! He said he's really sorry! Everyone back home already knows that you and Handy were the first two Smurfs to be brought to him before the rest of us!"

"Aye!" Gutsy agreed. "And who cares that you two are related? You two still love each other and always have before you all started hittin' it off."

"Heck, I reckon that I always thought we were all brothers until I found out when Papa told us the agonizin' truth 'bout you guys," Farmer said as he walked up to everyone else. "But that's somethin' that really shouldn't change both yer minds better for the worse, right?"

While everyone was talking, Handy still didn't say anything as too many thoughts smurfed through his mind. Hefty, on the other hand still glared at their leader while Papa looked straightly at him and Handy. No one else had spoken after they all reasoned with the boys about the outcome of their troubles if it were to become worse. As Hefty faced Papa with a burning fire in his eyes, the elder soon began to speak as he tried to explain more to him.

"You have to believe me that I wanted to tell you when the time would've been right. But I didn't know that this special connection between you two became that strong... And that day when I found out about you being in a relationship... I..." He then put his head down again as he continued, "I just wasn't myself..."

The larger Smurf's expression had mellowed as he looked at everyone and Papa who were all still looking up back at him and Handy. He still could not believe everything was happening until he looked down to Handy for a brief minute and suddenly let's go of him. He looked back to the others, with tears still streaming down his face as Handy looked at him, still crying as well.

"...I don't know if you can ever forgive me..." Papa said with deep sorrow in his expression as his eyes glistened a little.

As Hefty looked to Papa Smurf more, he soon put his head down as his tears dripped to the ground. "You have no idea how much suffering you put us through... After for what you've done to us..." Before he continued, he looked back up to him. "...I don't even know you anymore..."

Appalled, yet shocked all at once, all the other Smurfs gasped after hearing what the strongman had just said. Papa had a really bad feeling that this was not going to be easy as he just stood there and took the heat from Hefty's reaction in his response.

"Oh, this isn't good fellas..." Gutsy said lowly to the others. He soon turns behind and sees that Greedy and Clumsy were shocked as well after the outburst they witnessed. However, he thought of something that can probably change the boys' mind, especially for Hefty and everyone else. "Clumsy, why don't you try to say something to sort this out?"

And as told, Clumsy nodded his head slightly and walked up to Hefty. He looked up to him until he too looked down to him. The little Smurf's facial expression was very soft and calm as Hefty gazed upon the Smurf's innocence in his blue eyes. And then, while everyone are stood and waited, Clumsy began to speak.

"Hefty... We all know how you must feel right now... But you have to believe Papa that he's truly sorry... He told us that there wasn't a day where he didn't thought of you after you and Handy left the village. The reason why he rarely smurfed out of his house or talked to anyone was because he felt so miserable about how everything that went on that day... He knows that he made a big mistake, but... anyone can make a mistake... even Papa Smurf... He apologized to all of us back home already. And even Gutsy forgave him, Chef and Baker. As Papa read the last letter you wrote, he was so happy that you were alright and that he can finally see you again to tell you how sorry he was for everything. ...It was his idea to smurf here to bring you back home again." He then felt how his tears had filled his eyes again. "And I was so happy that we can all be together as a family again... But if you don't ever want to forgive him, then..." Clumsy couldn't finish as he started to cry again.

After listening to everything the little Smurf had mentioned; Hefty soon became shocked at the reaction from what he had heard. He looked back to Papa for a second and then back to him. His eyes started to tear more as he embraced him again real tight. He begins to shake and held his head close as they both cried. Clumsy had been right about this one and most important thing... that they were still a _family_.

Farmer soon begins to feel tears start to form as Greedy walks up closer seeing all this. The heavy-set Smurf too was feeling tears fill up his eyes as well. He then turns to Hefty and Handy as his tears fell down. "Isn't this what you wanted...?" he said. "That Papa accepts you for your love to each other...? Now he does, and even apologized to you. And now you can't forgive him...?"

Papa had then looked around and saw that everyone was crying, even Grouchy though he couldn't try to hide it. The proud leader still didn't say a word as he looked back to Hefty who had been hugging Clumsy more until he too looked back up to Papa. The brave strongman soon let go of Clumsy and slowly walked up to their father, looking at him as more tears fell.

"Papa... I..." Hefty's voice broke from crying.

"...I know how you feel..." Papa began to speak, looking at him. "I would feel the same way if I were you... But I hope you know that you're still my sons and that I still love you..."

Hefty's eyes began to water more as he felt his own heart sink in from the love Papa still had for both him and Handy. He turned and looked at everyone who were waiting for his response to see if he would finally forgive Papa Smurf for the trouble he caused them all those months ago. Afterwards, he turned to Handy seeing more tears stream down his face, speechless. His eyes glistened as his tears fell from his gazing, blue eyes while he looked up to him. Hefty knew deep in Handy's eyes that he didn't want to go through anymore suffering as it had been now that the elder was asking for their forgiveness. And as for Hefty, he felt he didn't want to forgive him after finding out the truth... but...

After he had looked at Handy for a good while, he turned back to Papa and suddenly grabbed him with his strong arms. He hugged him tight, shaking and with his muscles all tensed up as he cried on his shoulder.

"And I still love you... Father..."

Hefty had finally forgiven him as tears rolled down his cheeks with his eyes shut. He realized now that after all the heartache they all went through, that Papa still had a special place for both his Smurf deep in his heart. As Handy witnessed and saw Hefty hugging him, he quickly ran up to them and hugged Papa hastily as well, crying more.

"Papa...!"

"Hefty... Handy... My sons..." Papa held them both tight in his strong bond as his eyes also began to fill with tears.

"There was never a day... that we've ever stopped thinking about you..." Hefty spoke still crying.

"We missed you so much...!" Handy cried.

"I missed you too..." Papa said. "And I am so happy that I can finally smurf you into my arms again..."

"We love you, Papa...!" Hefty cried holding him tighter.

"And I love you, my sons..."

Papa Smurf held them a little longer until he let go of them and smiled slightly with tears still streaming down his face. Hefty had then wiped away his tears and smiled back at him a little until he turned his head to Handy. He too wiped his tears away as well and looked up to Hefty into his deep, blue, eyes. The masculine Smurf stared blankly into his beautiful eyes as they glistened after from crying. He soon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and then took a hold of both Handy's hand as he spoke.

"Handy...? We've been through so much together after what's happened months ago... And... Now that we've just found out the truth about each other... does this change anything for you about our relationship...?"

"Are you kiddin' me? Of course not..." Handy replied holding his hands tighter. "I still love you more than anything else in this world...!"

And after realizing that no matter what, Hefty smiled lovingly and sighed happily at him replying, "And I still love you..."

The little mechanic smiled back and then gives him a lovely kiss on his lips as the muscleman accepted it surprisingly. While they shared their kiss, their proud father smiled at them, feeling truly happy for his two sons. Gutsy and Grouchy were watching until they both turned to each other with the Scotsman giving him a small pat on the shoulder with a smile. Grouchy smiled back as he suddenly gave him a tender, friendly Smurf hug. This made Gutsy quickly surprised from the grouch's reaction and soon hugged him back. Next to them, Farmer turned to Greedy and gave him a hug too, feeling really happy now that everything was smurfy again. And while Greedy hugged his best pal, he snuck another chocolate cookie from the inside of his pocket in his hat and munched away on the tasty sweet.

Hefty had kissed Handy more until he suddenly broke the kiss, feeling a little embarrassed and flushed, realizing that the others were watching. He turned to them and blushed more as he put his hand behind his head, rubbing it and laughed nervously. But the Smurfs knew better that Hefty wanted more from his lover as Gutsy stepped in.

"Ahh, come on! Don't ya feel too ashamed about it! Show him what ya got!"

"Yeah, stud! Kiss him like you mean it!" Grouchy called out to him.

As the stud himself blushed more from the other's responses, Handy too blushed a little and looked up to Hefty, giggling. Clumsy all of a sudden walked up to them and pushed Hefty closer to Handy. Hefty reacted surprised at what the young, klutzy, Smurf just did as he looked to Handy. The little handyman gazed up into his stunning eyes as he smiled at him until Hefty too smiled back lovingly with his eyes hooded slightly. He then pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist with his eyes glistening and gazed into his eyes. He felt his heart beginning to race at the feeling as Handy looked up to him and giggled more.

"...Kiss me, big brother..."

Hefty smiled with his eyes hooded and responded, "Hmm... Anythin' you say... baby brother..."

He soon leaned his head closer and closed his eyes, pursing his lips as Handy placed his hands behind Hefty's head and closed his eyes as well. The little mechanic pulled his head closer and pressed his lips on his once more. The strongman begins to kiss him passionately, deepening this ongoing kiss as he licked over his lips. He blushed deeper, feeling his heart racing faster. Handy had then opened his mouth a little while he kissed him, feeling his heart too was beating against his. Slowly but surely, Hefty slipped his tongue into his mouth and licked over his tongue hungrily. He pressed him closer to himself and suddenly leaned him backwards a little to kiss him more with passion.

"Atta boy, Hefty...!" Gutsy called out, smiling at the two with a chuckle.

"Hmm, they sure do have a very strong connection for each other..." Farmer said with a smile.

"Their connection is as strong as the connection between me and cakes!" Greedy nodded.

Papa Smurf chuckled, listening in as he walked up to Farmer and the others. They all seen the two Smurfs still sharing their beautiful moment as Hefty continued to kiss Handy passionately, licking inside his mouth. He begins to breathe a little heavily from the heated sensation until Handy suddenly breaks the kiss and looks at him, smiling.

"We shouldn't overdo it now..." he whispered and began to giggle.

Hefty smiled back and chuckled lightly saying, "Ahh, babe..." He then kissed his nose affectionately as Handy giggled and gave him another quick kiss on his lips, holding him tight. The muscled Smurf then pulled the engineer back up on his feet and hugged him and soon turned to the others and Papa.

The great elder with the crimson uniform looked at them and smiled saying, "...Are you ready to smurf back home?"

Before Hefty said anything, he looked to Handy and took a hold of both his hands. He then turned back to Papa and replied with a smile, "More than anything."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get a smurf on!" Grouchy yelled happily.

"Finally our family is complete again!" Clumsy jumped happily with glee.

"Yes, Clumsy! Hehehe...That it is," the Scotsman laughed.

Hefty turned to look back to Handy and smiled happily as he then let's go of one hand and walked up to the others, holding his hand. As they approached them, Handy looked to the Smurfs until he looked to their leader, giving him a sweet smile upon his face before he had spoken to him.

"...Thank you so much for accepting our love for each other, Papa Smurf..."

"And I am so happy you accepted my apology as well, even if I smurfed you into so much trouble..." Papa said with a smile.

"At least it's finally over and we can all smurf back home," Hefty implied. "I wouldn't wanna waist a single minute not being there for so long... We're already feelin' homesick..."

Afterwards, while Papa looked to them, he suddenly noticed Handy's necklace as it sparkled. "Oh, Handy. I see you're wearing a necklace."

"Hm?" the Smurf wondered as he looked down to his necklace. "Oh, yes!" Handy began to blush slightly. "Hefty found this beautiful stone one day... and I decided to smurf a necklace out of it."

"Well, it looks very pretty. It suits you," the old Smurf smiled.

Handy blushed more and looked up to him again. "Thank you...!"

"Hehehe, he sure does sparkle, doesn't he?" Hefty chuckled, "He's like my shining star..."

After that, Handy had then blushed even more and cuddled up to him, "Ahwww, Hefty...!"

Papa then chuckled and said, "Heheheh, well then, get ready and smurf onto your storks everybody."

"Finally! Haha!" Grouchy soon rushed to one of the storks and got on with Gutsy behind him.

"Whoo! I can't wait 'til ev'ryone back at home sees y'all! I'm startin' to feel a little hungry from all this!" the country farmer cried as he climbed onto another stork.

"You're hungry? I feel like I'm starving already! And I've eaten all my cookies I brought with me..." Greedy was having a little trouble trying to climb on the back of the stork. Luckily, Farmer helped him up as he pulled him onto the stork and chuckled wholeheartedly.

"Oh, Greedy... At least there'll be more where that came from once we smurf back!"

"Hmmm...! Can't wait until we're back home!" The chubby Smurf cried excitedly, thinking of all the food Chef and Baker made.

Clumsy too sat down on another stork along with Papa, sitting behind him as they waited for the remaining Smurfs to get on the other storks. Handy walked up to Feathers, still holding Hefty's hand while Hefty had already picked up their bags again from earlier as he tossed them gently up onto her back. He soon got on closest to the end of her neck and turned back to Handy to give him a helping hand. The carpenter in the visor soon took his hand and got up onto the stork's back. He sat down behind Hefty and wrapped his arms around him. The strong Smurf then turned his head back at Handy and smiled at him.

"Comfy, back there?" he asked.

"Yep!" Handy smiled and snuggled up to him. "Like always..."

Hefty had then smiled wider and felt goose bumps form a little from him wrapped around his large waist. "Hm, I'm glad."

"Is everyone all set to smurf?" Gutsy asked.

"I am!" Grouchy replied sitting behind him, "I hate having to wait any longer!"

"It's time to fly!" Farmer Smurf cried out.

As everyone was all set and ready to go back, Papa turned to his stork and said to it, "Let's go, my friend. Take us back home again!" Soon his stork started to smurf up into the sky along with him and Clumsy.

"Yeehaw! C'mon there! Let's gitt'a movin'!" Soon, both Farmer and Greedy are lifted from the ground and dash towards the skies, following Clumsy and Papa Smurf.

"Whoa! Not so fast!" Greedy cried holding onto Farmer's straps.

"Yah!" Gutsy called, kicking the stork a little on its side. "Let's get smurfin' ya giant, feathered beast!" And soon, the stork flapped its wings and soared fast into the sky. "Smurfabunga!"

"WAAA! I hate going fast!" the grouch cried and clung to Gutsy's kilt.

"Hey! Watch it, lad! Don't ya be smurfin' up the material unlike Shini did last time when she stole my clothes!"

"Too much info!"

And before our two remaining Smurfs took lift off, Hefty looked to Feathers and stroked her neck and smiled saying, "Let's go home, girl."

And with that, Feathers nodded and finally spread out her wings and lifted both him and Handy from the ground as they all followed up to the others. Handy held on tight to Hefty until he looked down again to their house from below. He smiled and looked back up again.

"Can't believe this is really happening..." he said.

"Neither can I..." Hefty replied, looking back to him and smiled back. "We're finally headin' home just as we wished for..."

Handy nodded and soon rested his head on Hefty's back, feeling truly happy that everything was going to be the way as it was before... only better and smurfier. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Hefty said, kissing his forehead and turned his head back. They soon managed to catch up with the others as they all headed their way towards home where the others were waiting for their return patiently and couldn't wait to see Hefty and Handy once again.


	32. It seems too quiet around here

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 32. ****It seems too quiet around here...**

* * *

><p>All eight Smurfs were already on their way on their storks, flying back to Smurf Village. Handy was so excited and really happy that he and Hefty we finally going home. After leaving Smurf Paradise, everything outside the realm sure had changed. All the leaves were already covering the grounds below and the climate was getting colder. Surely enough for the Smurfs, it would be even colder by the time winter would come around soon.<p>

It had been almost an hour and everything around them seemed so familiar for our two Smurfs as they followed the others. Hefty looked down and seen all the colored leaves and the trees already been smurfed from their branches. He then looked back up as he turned to Handy, who was also looking down to the trees until he looked back at Hefty. Handy smiled at him as he smiled back. Hefty then took a hold of his cheek, cupping it while he began to stroke it lovingly. The little Smurf begins to blush slightly and snuggled into his hand. Hefty sighed happily and then kissed his nose as he turned back to see that they were almost close to home.

"Are we almost there?" Grouchy grumbled a bit. "I feel like we've been gone for hours! And I hate being gone for hours!"

"Take it easy, lad." Gutsy said turning to him, "We'll be there in no time."

"If you say so," the grouch sighed.

"Boy, I can hardly wait to get back to my little honeysuckle waitin' fo' me back at the village!" Farmer said, thinking of Ashli. "I reckon she already misses me!"

"And I'm hungry..." Greedy said, feeling his stomach growling.

"Don't you threat none, we'll be there before you know it," Farmer replied to him.

"No really, I'm hungry!" the chubby Smurf cried. "I didn't eat anything since an hour now...! Can't we maybe take a little break to search for food...?"

"Aww, c'mon Greedy! We're already almost half way there! Can you wait it on out for a little longer?"

"Wait even longer? Do you want me to starve?"

All Farmer could do was roll his eyes, feeling irritated. Knowing his best friend at a desperate time like this, he turned to Papa who was in front of them and cried out, "Hey Papa! Can we all make a quick pit stop before headin' on back?"

Feeling curious, Papa turned his head to them. "Why? What is it?"

"I need something to eat!" Greedy cried.

"Oh, Greedy..." Papa replied, shaking his head. "Is it really that bad?"

"I'm starvin'!" Greedy soon bites into Farmer's corn-straw hat desperately for something to eat.

"Alright, alright, let's take a little break then!"

Farmer had then turned to Greedy as he seen him nibbling on his hat. "Hey! Cut that out!" he cried.

"Okay, okay..." Greedy replied, letting go of his hat.

Hefty couldn't help but laugh witnessing the scene in front of them and turned to Handy saying, "That's Greedy for ya. He'll eat just about anything... Or anyone...! Heheheheh...!"

"Hehehehe! "Anyone"?" Handy giggled. "Didn't know he was also a cannibal, hahaha!"

"My little Smurfs," Papa spoke to everyone. "...we will take a short break here!" Soon, Papa and Clumsy on their stork fly down to the ground as the others followed.

"Ahh man, and we were so close to home...!" Grouchy began to complain as both he and Gutsy soon landed with their stork.

"Well, it's a good thing we stopped anyhow," Gutsy implied. "I don't know if I can hold onto my bladder much longer...!" And with that, the Scotsman hurriedly smurfed off the stork and dashed to a nearby bush to do his business.

"Again, too much info!" Grouchy called out to him.

Meanwhile, Clumsy tried to get off the stork safely after he and Papa reached the grass. However, he wasn't able to do it and soon fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

Papa likely enough helped him up again as he smurfed off the stork.

"Great!" Greedy cried as he jumped off the stork and soon begins to search for something to eat. "Does anyone want to smurf with me?"

"Since I got nothin' to do, I guess I'll smurf with you," Grouchy insisted as he got off his stork.

"Don't smurf too far away, you two," their leader warned them.

"We won't!" Greedy called back as Grouchy goes to follow him.

Afterwards, Farmer had gotten off the stork and looked to Greedy watching him leave with Grouchy. He soon turned back and seen Hefty helping Handy get off. And as he watched the two, he decided to walk up to them before they notice him. After Hefty helped Handy off Feathers, he held both his hands and smiled at him. Handy does the same and then rubbed his nose against his, making the muscleman sigh happily. Hefty had then rubbed his cheek against his affectionately until Farmer reached up to them and gave out a disgruntled sigh.

"That Greedy, man... He doesn't know when to tolerate his hunger... Ev'ry time as soon as a mere minute or even a second passes, he's hungry again!" The country Smurf then slapped his palm against his face in annoyance and groaned a little.

Handy then turned to him, still holding Hefty's hands and said. "Well, I wonder what would happen if we wouldn't have anything to eat for one whole day." He then started to giggle until Hefty cut in.

"Heheheh, luckily for us, we had plenty of fruits and smurfberries we smurfed before you and the others helped us in the food we needed."

"Yeah, but with Greedy, he's like a Smurfberry-Eatin'-Machine!" Farmer continued, "There's no wonderin' what he might do if he ends up smurfin' up our whole supply!"

"Yeah, like that has happened times before with the little pudgesmurf! Hahaha!" Hefty burst with laughter.

"I'm serious!"

"C'mon, Farmer... Don't take it to heart..." Hefty said, smiling at him.

"He's just... greedy," Handy said. "You can't do anything about it, hehe."

"Yeah... I guess yer right," Farmer said with a heavy sigh. "I just wish there was somethin' I can do so that way Greedy can be more motivated. I was hopin' you'd talk into some sense in him Hefty, but I guess maybe he needs to bide some time a little more..."

"You're absosmurfily right," Hefty agreed.

"I am...?"

"Just give him a little more time like ya said. He'll come around. Until then, just keep him out of trouble until he's ready for some good ol' fashion exercise. And before you'll know it, maybe he'll become the second strongest Smurf in the village after me."

"But... no one can be as strong as you, Hefty... Why yer the only strongest Smurf there is in the world!"

"That may be true. But with a little smurf confidence, anything can be possible in what you can achieve once you believe in yourself... Anything is possible... And I've learned that from none other than Papa Smurf..."

"Wow... I never really knew until now... Papa sure knows everythin'..."

Not too far from where they were standing, Papa Smurf overheard a little what Hefty had been saying when he heard his name being mentioned. Clumsy stumbled a bit on his feet and listened in while the leader looked straight ahead at Hefty and the others.

"And that's why we all look up to him," the strongman continued. "He's the only Smurf who can lead us out of any trouble, he knows whatever's best for us whenever there's something goin' on, and he's always been there for everysmurf whenever one of us is feeling... _blue_. And I know this, because he has done the same for me when I felt unsmurfy at times."

Before he finished, he turned back to Handy with a smile and placed his hand gently on his soft, blue, cheek. "Thanks to Papa, I'm able to express my feelings more without having to feel ashamed just because I always thought others would think I wasn't strong enough. And with the feelings that I smurfed to Handy... even before we first fell in love... I knew from that day on that it has made me stronger. And he has always been there for me, like I always had been for him, through good times and bad... And today... I wouldn't be any happier if I wasn't with him... My one and only, true Smurf..."

Handy soon began to blush and looked into his eyes while he listened to his words. "Aww, Hefty..." he said and cuddled up to him.

And while the two were embracing, Papa couldn't help but smile at them. He knew deep down that Hefty never forgot what he had taught him all those years. And considering he was the oldest, he also knew that one day down the line that he would become a great leader just like him.

As Hefty embraced Handy closer, he nuzzled his head lovingly and softly kissed his cheek. He then took a hold of his hand and gently placed it close to his strong chest, letting him feel every beat and rhythm to his tender heart.

"I love you..." Hefty whispered softly into Handy's ear.

"I love you too..." Handy whispered back.

Clumsy had then smiled and decided to walk up to them as well with Papa Smurf. Farmer had forgotten everything else while he watched the two and didn't say anything else to not ruin the moment. He smiled until he had seen both Papa and Clumsy come by. And as they all watched them, the strongman looked deep into the little mechanic's blue, sparkling eyes, crystalized from the sun shining upon them. He then closed his eyes and leaned forward as he was about to give him a loving kiss, until all of a sudden...

"Great Smurfs! What in blue blazes did I drink last night?" Gutsy suddenly reappeared after being gone for a few minutes as he fixed up his kilt. "I didn't even know that I held that much! It was as if I was puttin' out a great huge fire back there!"

Handy suddenly turned to Gutsy and stared at him for a good while until he began to laugh. Hefty too began to laugh along with him at the sudden reaction while he still held Handy.

"Very nice, Gutsy," Papa said. "Now we know we don't have to worry whenever there's a fire in the village, heheheh."

Farmer had cleared his throat and pulled his hat down as he looked to the ground a little embarrassed at the sudden outburst from the Scotsman. Hefty chuckled a little more until he turned back to Handy and proceeded in giving him a kiss. Handy accepted the kiss and held him tight. After they broken the kiss, they smiled at one another until they both looked back to the others.

Clumsy couldn't help but wonder and look around and said, "...Did anyone see where Greedy and Grouchy exactly smurfed to?"

"Grouchy smurfed with Greedy?" Gutsy asked.

"Yeah," the farmer replied lowly. "Looks like them two have been gone for about 5 minutes now. I hope they won't be too long... Who knows what will happen?"

"I told them not to smurf too far away..." Papa said, repeating on the matter.

"We need to search them if they won't come back soon," Clumsy said.

As Hefty heard all this, he began to worry until he suddenly felt something that made his stomach queasy. It was something that he had never felt before in his life, as if something were to happen very soon.

"I'm sure Greedy just can't get enough of the food, if they found some." Handy said, looking to the others.

"Papa," Hefty began to speak after he turned to him, "...why don't the others stay here while you and me go and search for them? I'm sure they cannot be that far... I hope..."

"Hmm, you're right," the elder agreed. "We need to smurf back to the village anyway. I told them that we would only have a** little** break."

The strong Smurf nodded slightly and then turned back to Handy and said, "We'll be back soon. Please stay close by to Feathers and the others."

Handy didn't know it at first but he could see the look in his face that something was ailing him. He began to worry a little as he looked into his eyes. He then took a hold of his hand, holding it tight. Hefty had a feeling that Handy felt something too when he looked up at him. However he didn't want him to worry too much as he placed his hand on Handy's cheek.

"Don't worry... I'll be fine," he said to him. "Just stay here and don't leave for any reason."

Handy then nodded slightly and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before he let go of his hand again. Hefty soon let go of Handy's cheek and turned back to their leader in the red pants and hat. He walked up slowly to him and gave him a serious look. The muscleman was prepared for anything out of the ordinary, hoping the other two Smurfs didn't fall into any danger. And after all, they were all very close to where they can be easily spotted. Spotted by someone very familiar...

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to tag along with you?" the Scotsman wondered.

"No, it's too risky," Hefty said, turning his head to him. "If we all split up, there may be a chance that we will never smurf back in time. And besides, Papa would think it's best for all of you not to get lost."

He then turned to Handy who had worried even more for him. He had no idea that Hefty's attitude had changed all of a sudden. It was as if he was really determined to keep everyone safe while he would go search for the others with Papa Smurf.

"Come on now, Hefty." Papa said to him, "Let's find them before they get lost."

Hefty then turned back to him as they both ventured off into the forest to search for Greedy and Grouchy.

"...Please find them soon and smurf back here as fast as you can...!" Handy called out to them.

"...Is it dangerous around here...?" Clumsy wondered as to why everyone was so worried all of a sudden.

"I'm not so sure myself, Clumsy," Farmer replied. "For all we know, who knows who or what is out there."

"Right," Gutsy agreed. "We'll have to stay close until Papa and Hefty smurf back with Greedy and Grouchy."

"Ohh..."

Clumsy then looked back to Papa and Hefty as Handy looked at them as well as they walked away.

"Be careful then!" the young Smurf called out to them.

And as Hefty and Papa finally left; Gutsy seen Handy feeling awfully worried. He walked up to him and then placed a hand on his shoulder. Handy didn't bother to look to him while he still stood there, looking dead ahead to where their leader and his mate had went.

"Don't stress yourself too much, lad. You two have gone through so much but made it back out in the end. I'm sure Hefty will be alright. And Papa will look after him for you."

Handy soon turned to look at Gutsy. He still stood quiet for about a minute until he finally spoke. "... I should go with him..."

"W-what?!" the Scottish Smurf cried. "But you heard what Hefty said to you...!"

"He's right," the country Smurf agreed with his southern drawl. "Hefty wants you to stay where it's safe! He doesn't want to lose you now. Kinda think of it, I already miss Greedy... But we can't leave here no matter what!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure they'll smurf back here in no time," Clumsy implied.

However, Handy didn't say anything as he turned back, looking into the direction where Hefty and Papa left. His eyes glistened as he thought of Hefty and why he was so serious all of a sudden. He still couldn't help but think he should go after him even though he told him to stay here with the others...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hefty and Papa went searching for Greedy and Grouchy in parts of the forest. They had seen that there were no bushes around as they called out for them if they were close by.<p>

"Greedy...!" Hefty called out.

"Grouchy! Greedy! Where are you two?" Papa looked around and then sighed. "Grouchy really doesn't like to be away for too long. I wonder why they're not back yet."

"I don't know, but I don't like where this is going, though... It seems too quiet around here..."

"It sure does... Just be careful. It seems that they smurfed deeper into the forest since they didn't found anything to eat here."

"That's what worries me..."

"It's no use. We have to find them."

Soon after, the eldest Smurf walked deeper into the forest. Hefty took in a deep breath and followed alongside him. And as they walked, he had another feeling that suddenly made him feel shaky from the inside out. His nerves have gotten to him as he looked around the area with Papa. However, there still was no sign or trace of the other Smurfs. Hefty soon could feel his heart racing as they walked deeper. He felt pins and needles as if they were stabbing him all over. He had a grave feeling in the pit of his gut that something was amiss in the deep end of the forest. Then all of a sudden, something caught his eye on the ground that made him flinch.

"...Papa...!"

"...What is it, Hefty?" Papa said, turning to him.

Hefty had then picked something thin up slowly into his grip and showed it to him. It was white... and it resembled to a cat whisker. Papa looked at it and suddenly gasped a little. Could it be that...?

"This isn't good...!" Papa cried.

"...Azrael..." Hefty growled, looking to him firmly with a serious look on his face.

Papa looked back at him and nodded and said, "And where there's Azrael, Gargamel isn't far... We really have to be very careful now. And something tells me Greedy and Grouchy weren't careful enough..."

The muscled Smurf with the heart tattoo nodded and turned around as they walked deeper into the forest. As time went on and not too far from where they were now; Hefty suddenly heard some rustling in a nearby bush.

"Shhh, shh...! Papa! Do you smurf that?" Hefty whispered.

Soon, the leader stopped walking and listened in on the sounds nearby. "I do..!" Papa whispered. He then looked to the bush where the noises were coming from as Hefty walked closer. He walked slowly to make sure nothing was going to smurf out at them. The rustling from inside grew louder as his heart jumped a little. Papa followed alongside him slowly and listened in on the sounds.

Not only had they heard rustling, but they also voices too. Very soft voices that sounded really familiar. And as Hefty was about to pull up part of the bush, he turned back to Papa. The leader in the white beard gave him a small nod to proceed in opening the bush. And with that, Hefty spread it out gently and heard the voices getting louder. And as soon as he reached inside the bush; all of a quick sudden...

"AHHHHHH!"

...Hefty jumped and gasped as he saw both Greedy and Grouchy scared half to death and holding on to one another. They were both shaking with fear as they looked up to Hefty and finally calmed down.

"Smurf it, Hefty, don't scare us like that!" Grouchy bellowed. "I hate being scared!"

"Where in the smurf were you two?" Hefty ordered. "Didn't Papa tell you not to smurf too far?"

"We didn't," Grouchy replied. "But when we were about to turn back, Azrael came smurfin' on our tails! We didn't want him to follow us back to where you guys were, so we ended up running the other direction! Since there weren't any bushes around, we had to run further and hide from him. We were hopin' he'd left as to why we had to stay in here until the close was clear."

"Well, it's a good thing you two are safe, but we have to get back now before that damn cat smurfs back here," Hefty demanded.

"We were lucky that Azrael was alone!" Greedy cried. "If Gargamel also would've been there, I guess we wouldn't have had a chance to smurf away..."

"Well, my sons, I'm very relieved that you're alright," Papa butted in. "But, like Hefty said, we really need to smurf back to the others, now that we know that Gargamel and Azrael are around."

And with that, Hefty soon helped both Grouchy and Greedy get out of the bush safely. "They're waiting for us back on the other side, so we better smurf as soon as possible."

"You're tellin' me... I wouldn't want to stay here a single minute...!" Grouchy growled. "I wanna go home!"

"Me too!" the short and stout Smurf cried. "And I don't have to worry anymore about getting hungry on the way back home since I've put some of the berries we smurfed into my pocket."

"Let's quickly get away from here now. But be careful!" Papa Smurf soon begins to walk back to the others as the other Smurfs followed him.

"Man, this place around here is givin' me the creeps," the grouch murmured looking around the dark side of the forest.

Hefty didn't say anything as they all walked back before anything else would occur. Minutes later as they all ventured back, he heard something close ahead. A tree branch suddenly snapped as he stopped and flinched at the sound.

"D-did you hear that...?" Greedy said stopping as well as he heard it. "What was that?"

"Shhh..! Be quiet!" Papa retorted after turning to him.

Hefty just stood there and observed the area, keeping an eye out on anything suspicious. Soon, another branch breaking was heard as he looked up to the trees.

"Something's watching us..." the strong Smurf whispered. "I can feel it..."

Greedy too looked up to the trees as well. "M-maybe it's just a squirrel...!" he shivered.

"I told you to be quiet!" Papa whispered.

The brave, yet cautious Smurf looked closely up into the trees and saw something was rustling about high above them. He took one good look for a while as he stared carefully through some of the colored leaves that hadn't fallen yet. They had been rustling for a good minute as the Smurfs stood there, wondering what was behind the orange and red, bright-colored leaves. But little did they know; Hefty knew something wasn't right. Papa had the same feeling too as well and didn't like the looks of how the trees were moving. Then all of a sudden, the rustling stopped. Hefty took one last good look until he suddenly seen two pair of glowing yellow eyes. He gasped softly as he knew who had been there the entire time. Those eyes looked so familiar as if it were...

Soon, his brow burrowed furiously and quickly turned to the others with his face filled with great fear.

"Run..." he lowly said to the others.

"What...?" Grouchy asked worriedly. "What is it...?"

**"I SAID RUN!"** Hefty shouted.

"Oh no, not again... I've been running enou-...!"

"Don't smurf around, do what he said!" Papa warned, pushing both Greedy and Grouchy a little to move.

Hefty turned back around and seen an animal plunged out of the trees and landed on all four feet right in front of him. His eyes had widened as he saw that is was none other than Azrael! The cat's eyes glared straightly at him with his fur in colors of orange and white with dark stripes. His long, sharp, claws contracted from the front end while he growled and spat out saliva as he hissed. The tabby, Hefty noticed, was also missing a very small piece of his right ear. This was after Smurfette confronted him when they were all in another time back in New York to save Papa from Gargamel's sinister plot to destroy them time ago.

"It's Azrael!" Grouchy cried turning his head while he was still running.

"Oh smurf! I'm not sure if I'm able to run fast enough this time!" Greedy cried as well running with him.

Azrael soon stepped a little closer to Hefty, hungrily licking his mouth. Hefty stood back a bit as he confronted the mangy feline.

"Hefty, what are you waiting for?" Papa yelled. "Get away from there!"

The muscled Smurf turned around to Papa for a quick second and then back to the cat. Afterwards, he then made a dash for it and ran up to the others.

"Man! I knew we should've never stopped!" Grouchy panted as he ran and turned to Greedy. "And all just because you got hungry!"

"I'm so sorry!" the fat Smurf cried as he panted even heavier than Grouchy while he was running. "I didn't know Azrael would be here!"

Azrael knowingly enough begins to run after them as Papa ran away together with Hefty and the others.

"Meow!"

"We can't run back to the others!" Papa cried out. "We wouldn't be able to smurf away from here fast enough!"

As the Smurfs ran, Hefty turned his head back seeing Azrael was still on their trail. He knew that Papa was right that the cat will just follow them back to where the other Smurfs were waiting. He then turned back to Papa as he soon though of an idea that came to his mind. "Papa! You three smurf on ahead! I'll take care of this!"

"No, Hefty!" Papa cried. "I can't let you do this!"

"Trust me, Papa! I did this before and I can outsmart him again!"

Papa soon thought about it a bit and then sighed a little. "Alright then. But please come back safely!"

"I promise." And with that, Hefty had stopped running as the others smurfed ahead and then ran the other way back to Azrael.

"Hefty!" Grouchy yelled after turning around and saw him. "Where is he goin'?!"

"He'll come back soon!" Papa said after running up to him and Greedy. "Just run back to the storks! We'll wait there for him!"

Soon all three of the remaining Smurfs were able to make their way back safely from the orange tabby's clutches as Hefty heroically ran up to the cat to stall him.

"Hey, Azrael! Come at me! Unless you're chicken!"

Azrael then noticed the strong little Smurf coming towards him. He hissed as he ran straight up to him as Hefty soon began to run in another direction. He got away before the cat was able to catch up to him. Then he quickly jumped up to one of the trees and began to climb as fast as he could. Azrael chased after him and too followed him up to the trees. Hefty climbed all the way up to the top as quickly as possible and ran up to one of the branches.

Once he smurfed on one of them, he noticed it was very frail and was soon about to break. But luckily enough, there was another one nearby strong enough that he can easily jump onto. So, he made his way to the edge of the branch and jumped onto the stronger one. Afterwards, Hefty turned and smirked coyly at the devilish cat as Azrael slowly walked up to him on the branch. He had thought that he finally got that Smurf now. However, he suddenly heard and felt the branch breaking as he stopped walking.

"Meow...?" Very soon, the frail branch had snapped off as Azrael suddenly fell down to the ground. **"MEOOOW!"**

A huge thud was heard as Hefty looked down below, seeing that Azrael fell and hit the ground hard. He then laughed in victory at the cat's failed attempt to catch him and stood up proudly from the branch.

"Too bad the last few branches didn't smurf you up too well! Looks like some cat better watch what he's smurfing! Hahaha!"

Azrael had then shook his head and looked up to him, hissing with fury.

"What's the matter?" Hefty mocked the orange cat, "Too fat to smurf up on your own feet lasting up here?"

After that remark, Azrael suddenly gets up again and quickly climbs up the tree where Hefty was still standing.

"Oh, smurf..." Hefty knew he had pushed too far until he made a tail for it and ran to another branch.

He jumped to the next one and the next one after that, smurfing from tree to tree. Azrael had then made it back up again as he chased him, getting closer and tried to reach for him with his sharp claws. Hefty still ran from one branch to another until he saw there were no other branches to jump on. He turned and then stepped back all the way to the base of the tree way up high, facing Azrael face to face. The cat coyly walked up to him, wagging his tail and sneered viciously at him.

Hefty had felt there was nowhere else to hide as he swallowed hard. Beads of sweat began to form from his head and felt his heart racing and his body trembling. He thought this was how it was going to end until he turned his head around and saw a small cliff ahead just behind the tree. He looked back to Azrael and thought of another idea. Slowly but surely, he held on close to the base of the tree, gripping to the bark. Then he slowly moved closer to the end and was about to plan on making a jump.

Azrael soon walked up closer, ready to catch him. He didn't notice the cliff at first on the other side and suddenly jumps at the Smurf. Hefty then jumped off the tree after the troublesome cat made his jump, falling. However, he managed to grab on to one of the other branches he came across below, saving him from hurling over the small cliff. The menacing tabby cat wasn't able to grab a hold to any of the other branches and fell down the cliff.

**"MEOOOWW!"**

As Hefty dangled holding on, he looked down as Azrael fell. He took a pretty nasty fall... Although he did survive it since it wasn't so steep. Azrael just lied there, feeling dizzy after having to take a fall for the second time today. The strongman then took a deep sigh in relief as he climbed back up the branch and climbed back down the tree safely.

"Man, that was a close one..." he said to himself as he landed to the ground. "I better get back to the others before he regains consciousness..." So then, he hurriedly made his way back to the others as he ran as fast he can smurf.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Papa and the others managed to make it back safely as they all saw the other Smurfs sitting and waiting for them patiently. However...<p>

"Papa, you're back!" Clumsy cried.

Greedy soon finally let himself fall down to the ground, panting heavily. Grouchy was completely out of breath as he fell to his knees, panting hard.

"Hah... Ha... Hahh... I hate running..."

Papa then quickly walked up to the others, also panting and looked around. He saw that everysmurf were still present. Everysmurf except for...

"...Where is Handy?" the elder asked.

Before any of the other Smurfs could respond, they stood quiet. They knew something had happened. But however, Gutsy soon walked up to Papa and explained saying, "We tried to stop him... but he just wouldn't listen...!"

Farmer had also came in and said, "Handy just couldn't wait any longer and decided to go look for you and Hefty! Speakin' of... where in tarnation is he?"

"We were all being chased after Azrael," Grouchy said, getting himself up. "So, Hefty stayed behind to lure him away so we can smurf back here safely."

"Azrael?!" the klutzy Smurf cried.

Papa had then sighed and shook his head. "We came back here to wait for Hefty so that we can smurf away from here quickly. And now Handy is gone too..? It's dangerous! Gargamel could be anywhere around here!

"That's what we plum try to tell him, but he wouldn't cooperate!" the country Smurf cried.

"We have to go find him!" the Scotsman exclaimed. "Or else we'll be short six Smurfs!"

"Geez! Of all Smurfs, why did he have to smurf into the forest?!" the grouch bellowed. "I ain't goin' back in there if Gargamel's around!"

"If two of you would to go search for him, you'd probably get lost too," Papa said to them. "We need to search for him together, and we can't do this until Hefty isn't back."

"...But what if he won't come back..?" Clumsy asked worriedly.

"He **will** come back!" Papa turned to him.

"But, how will we know…?" Grouchy asked.

"I have faith in him. I know he'll come back."

Afterwards, Greedy finally stood up from the ground again and asked, "What if he isn't fast enough...? I mean if he gets back here, Handy could've smurfed deep into the forest already...!"

"Just have faith in them!" Papa cried. "They will both smurf back safely...!"

They soon all look to him as they nodded. After that, they all turned to the direction where they came back from and hoped that Hefty would come back soon. Better yet, come back along with Handy as well.


	33. He needs me

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 33. ****He needs me...**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Handy was all alone as he walked deep into the forest, searching for Hefty and Papa. He looked around the area and then sighed, worrying where they were. He didn't know what else to do as he called out for them.<p>

"Hefty! Papa! Hefty, where are you?!"

Handy had hoped he would find them soon, especially Hefty. He had wondered what had been smurfing on Hefty's mind from earlier that somehow made him change.

"Oh, Hefty... What's become of you?" he said to himself, worriedly. "If only I knew what was smurfing on your mind... I don't even know where I am right now..."

But oh, how right he was... Handy did not know where he was as he kept walking deeper into the forest. And as he walked further, he suddenly heard and felt something coming closer. He looked around, but there was no one in sight. However, the sounds have gotten a little louder as he flinched a bit. The poor mechanic out in the deepest end of the woodland area stood there and began to shiver. He knew somehow for a fact that those sounds were coming from something much bigger than a Smurf.

Soon the sounds have gotten bigger as a very large dark silhouette all of a sudden merged over Handy and parts of the ground. Handy had gasped and froze as his heart raced in fear when he saw the dark shadow surround him. He turned his head around very slowly, fearing for his life for what he knew who was behind him.

"Well, well... Long time, no see..." a familiar voice called out and cackled evilly.

"Gargamel!" Handy cried with his eyes widened. He wasn't able to do anything and shivered even more while facing their greatest foe who loathed the Smurfs so much.

The evil old wizard was seen carrying in his hands a Smurf net as he walked closer to the little frightened, engineer. "Ahhh... It's been so long since we've last met face to face," he sneered. "And I haven't seen any of you little Smurfs in ages! Oh, and where is your friend? Too scared to show himself to face against me?"

"...He's not here...!" Handy yelled, stepping back a little.

"Ha! Then mind telling me where the rest of the Smurfs are or face the wrath of the great wizard before you!" Gargamel said walking closer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I don't even know where I am right now!"

"Oh? My dear, precious, little Smurf... Are you lost and can't find your way back? Aww, that's too bad... Too bad that you'll never get to see your precious village and friends again!"

"... Leave me alone!" the young Smurf cried and suddenly runs away from him.

The wizard in his old, black, tattered, patched-up clothing and cloak soon runs after him. "You can run Smurf! But there's nowhere you can hide from me this time! I will get you!"

Handy had then ran in some random direction and didn't know where else to run. All he could just do was get away from him as far as possible. Gargamel, however, was still chasing him with his net swinging to and fro as he was getting closer on his tail.

"You cannot escape from me! I came prepared!"

Prepared? What did he mean by that? Well, as Handy kept running, he suddenly ran into something that smurfed out of nowhere. There was a net planted on the ground in which then got lifted up to a tree along with Handy inside.

**"AAAHHH!"**

It turns out; he had run into one of Gargamel's traps set up by the old crone himself. Handy was finally captured in the net and could not escape from their hated enemy this time.

**"HELP!"** he cried as he struggled.

"Hahahaha...! Now I've got you!" the wizard cackled mischievously.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Hefty was nearby while he was on his way, running back to the other Smurfs waiting for him on the other side. Until all of a sudden, he could hear someone crying for help not too far away.<p>

"Huh?" He then stopped and listened more carefully to the screams smurfing nearby. "Is that...?"

The masculine Smurf soon heard the cries even louder and gasped with a fright. "Handy!"

Quickly without a moment to lose, he ran to where the screams were heard. But soon, the screams suddenly had gotten softer until it wasn't heard anymore. Hefty ran to the exact location not too far from where he was going as he made it where the scream had stopped. He then looked around the area, calling out for the inventor's name.

"Handy! Handy! Where are you?!" He scanned the entire place out and cried out his name. **"Handyyy!"**

He searched and listened for his voice, but still no answer.

"Han-!" Before he continued calling his name, he paused and saw something catch his eye.

Hefty hurriedly ran up and saw something lying on the ground. Once he had taken one good look at what it was, he suddenly gasped. It was none other than one of Handy's personal possessions, his red pencil.

Shocked and surprised, he dropped onto his knees and slowly picked up the pencil in his hand and stared blankly at it. His eyes began to tear and soon felt great anger building up inside him. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he grasped Handy's pencil tightly with his body beginning to shake.

"That bastard...!" he cussed lowly. **"THAT DIRTY SMURFIN' BASTARD!"**

Hefty then banged his fist to the ground hard and began to cry. Hot tears streamed down his face as his body shook more violently from his fury rising. A moment later, he soon looked back up, opening his eyes and slowly got himself up from the ground. He stood from where Handy was taken as he then looked back down to the pencil and held it close to his heart. Then he looked back up, turning his head and hurriedly made his way back to the others with rage and revenge burning in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, back with the other Smurfs, they had been waiting for Hefty's return from Azrael for quite some time. Gutsy was sitting on a rock close by while Grouchy paced back and forth feeling impatient for the muscleman's arrival. Greedy was sitting on the ground with Farmer sitting alongside him. The farmer had been chewing on a piece of grass like the kind he normally chewed on when he's working out in the fields back in the village. And as for Papa Smurf, he stood up looking to where Hefty would come back and waited diligently for his son's return.<p>

"... It's really taking him long to smurf back..." Clumsy said walking up to their leader and couldn't help but wonder.

"Don't worry, Clumsy..." Papa spoke softly to him, "He will be here soon..."

"Smurf it all!" Grouchy cussed, kicking the dirt. "I'm tired of waitin'! Where the smurf is he?!"

"Don't get too worked up, lad," Gutsy said, looking up to him. "He'll be back safe and sound. Who knows? He might even found Handy along the way."

"Well he'd better, 'cuz I hate waiting any more than I can smurf!"

While everyone still waited, Greedy slowly began to eat some of the smurfberries he smurfed earlier. And as he ate, he soon suddenly saw something coming closer from afar. "Hey, I think I can see something over there!" he cried.

"Is it Hefty?" Clumsy wondered as he looked into the direction Papa was looking to.

Everyone had all turned and look as Farmer finally decided to get up to see who it was. As the figure gotten closer, he smiled happily seeing that Hefty had finally come back. "Haha! It is him! He made it!"

"Hey, Hefty! You're back!" Gutsy called, getting up from sitting on the rock.

"It's about time!" Grouchy cried. "We were all startin' to get worried!"

Hefty didn't bother to respond to any of the Smurfs as he quickly ran up to Feathers, hopping onto her back. All the Smurfs then look up at him confused as to wonder why he was about to leave all of a sudden.

"Wait wait wait!" Grouchy yelled. "What the smurf are you doing?!"

Hefty still didn't answer as he was just about to take flight with Feathers spreading out her wings. But before he was about to take lift off, Papa hurriedly stopped him as he looked up to him.

"Hefty, what is it?" he asked. "What happened?"

"You can't leave now," Clumsy spoke. "Handy still isn't back yet...!"

Before Hefty would respond, he looked down to them angrily with fury in his eyes. "Handy isn't back yet 'cuz that son of a smurf took him!" He then showed them all Handy's pencil he had held out in his hand as Papa gasped after he saw it. "I told him to stay! Why didn't anysmurf stop him?!"

"...W-we tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen...!" Clumsy said a little frightened by the Smurf's anger.

"We did everythin' we could to convince him to wait for you and Papa!" Farmer replied, walking up to Hefty. "But, he got so worried about y'all; he couldn't take the chance! Especially you, Hefty! He told us somethin' wasn't right with you when you volunteered to go find Greedy an' Grouchy."

"Yeah? Well, you sure did made a mess of trouble keepin' an eye on him! Now Gargamel has Handy and who knows what he'll do to him!"

"We're so sorry...!" the poor little klutz cried. "We didn't know Gargamel would be around...!"

"Enough now! We need to get Handy back." Papa said looking to Clumsy and then turned his head back up to Hefty. "We'll come with you!"

"No, Papa..." Hefty shook his head, "This is something I have to do alone...! I knew this would happen! I almost lost Handy once to that black snake months back, and smurf knows I'm not gonna lose him again! Not this time!"

"Hefty, are you crazy?!" Grouchy literally screamed to him. "You are able to outsmart Azrael, but we sure know you can't get Gargamel easily! He's more powerful than you!"

"He's right!" Gutsy agreed. "But together we can outsmart that old wizard and get back what's rightfully ours!"

"I know Handy is out there waitin' fo' ya to save him, but ya'll can't do it by yerself," Farmer cut in.

"We're all here for you Hefty, and we'll do what it takes to help you get your man back..." Gutsy said, proudly.

"Yeah, we'll help you whenever you need us!" Clumsy replied. "And we all want him back!"

"Plus, I feel it's kinda my fault he got in so much trouble," Greedy said feeling guilty. "I... I just have to come with you too...!"

"Together we will get him back safely," Papa agreed.

After Hefty listened to everysmurf what they said in helping him save Handy; his face began to relax and his expression had changed. He looked down at all of them, seeing the determination in everyone's eyes as they all looked at him. Soon, his eyes started to water a little. A few droplets of tears escaped from him and didn't fight them back. He never knew until he realized how much his Smurfs and his father really cared for him. They would do anything to help for one another because after all, a family should always stick together. And as more tears streamed down his cheeks, Hefty nodded slightly and then cracked a small smile.

"Thanks, everyone... You all have no idea how much he really means to me..."

"Believe us, Hefty..." Grouchy smiled back, "We all know how much you love him. And I don't blame ya one bit."

"Aye, it's true," the Scotsman nodded. "And with all the letters you and your lad smurfed us, your love for him is very strong. And you would do anything for him as long as you two have each other..."

The brave and strong Smurf smiled and then turned his head to Papa. His father smiled back at him and then walked up to one of the other storks, climbing on his back. "Come on now, my sons. A Smurf needs to get saved, and we need to hurry!"

"Yes, let's go rescue Handy!" Clumsy soon runs up to the stork as well, climbing on his back and sits down behind Papa.

Farmer hurriedly hops onto his stork and helps up Greedy to get on. He had made sure that Greedy wouldn't struggle again as the chubby Smurf sat behind him. "I can sure use some excitement and adventure!" he cried. "I haven't done so in a long time!"

"Hey, that's my motto!" Gutsy said to Farmer getting on his stork as Grouchy sits in back of him.

"What can I say? A farm boy sure knows how to live!"

"Alright! Is everysmurf ready?" Hefty called out to everysmurf.

"I am!" Grouchy cried. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Yeah, let's teach this old wizard a lesson!" Greedy yelled raising his arm and first up.

The old Smurf looked to Hefty and nodded saying, "Show us the way, Hefty."

Hefty nodded back and then turned to looks to Feathers. "Come on, girl! Take us to Gargamel's castle to go rescue Handy!"

As told, Feathers nodded and soon spread out her wings once more and took flight, bringing Hefty and herself off the ground and into the sky.

"Yahoo! Git along there! Move out!"

Soon Farmer's stork brought both him and Greedy up as they followed Hefty. Then Gutsy and Grouchy's stork flew up, following along as well. And Papa and Clumsy's stork also flew up into the sky, following Hefty and the others with all of them on their way to Gargamel's castle on the west side of the forest.

"Please hang in there, Handy, my son." Papa said.

"I'm comin' for ya, Handy...!" Hefty said to himself. "Please be alright...!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Gargamel's castle on top of a steep but eerie hill, the wizard finally returned with his reward as Handy dangled inside of the net he had been caught in. His laboratory had been filled with all kinds of potions on his shelves along with his spell books stacked and piled messily from going through them all. His large, black caldron sat in the fireplace with wood already prepared for brewing. But luckily for Handy, the fire hadn't been started yet. The rest of the wizard's lair was cluttered with some papers, magic powders, used ingredients, and emptied bottles on the hard wood floor along with some of his filthy clothes that have never been washed. And up above from where he stood, there were about a hundred cages made of steel and iron hanging from the ceiling, big enough for a Smurf.<p>

Handy looked all around the lair and up at the cages in fear, shivering as his bottom lip quivered a little. It was not too long until Gargamel soon took him out of the net and grabbed the Smurf with his dirty, grimy hands. His fingernails were filled with dirt and the smell of his musk reeked so bad; he hadn't bathed in ages. Gargamel had then looked at Handy with an evil sneer and cackled at him.

"It's been so long since I've had a little company. But you will just have to make do until I've gotten the rest of you...!"

"You'll never get any of the other Smurfs!" Handy yelled as he tries to get free.

"Oh, but you're wrong my dear Smurf... For you see... I've crafted something that will help me get all of you once and for all! And soon, I will extract every one of their essence to help me become the greatest and powerful wizard of all!"

And as the old wizard laughed mischievously on his future success, Handy grew angry and suddenly spits in his face. Gargamel reacted as he hurled back a little with his face spat on and yelled. "Ahhh! Why you...!" He wiped his face with his hand and quickly walked up to one of the cages nearby hanging from the ceiling and threw him in there. He then locked it up and placed the key near a long, wooden table piled with more potions and opened books. "I'll deal with you later...! And where's that cat, Azrael?!"

"Mrrreow..."

Azrael had finally returned as he walked, limping inside. Both his back and legs were still hurting from falling down earlier, thanks to Hefty Smurf. Handy then sat up from the cage and looked down at them from the ceiling. Anger grew in Gargamel's eyes as he started to scold at his cat.

"You mangy cat! Can't you do anything right?! I send you to look for Smurfs and you come back empty handed!"

All Azrael could do was give him an angry look. "Meow!"

Handy gave a quick sigh in relief that Hefty or any of the others didn't get caught by Azrael.

"Faa! Whatever!" Soon after, Gargamel turned back to the little inventor; looking to him with more heated rage in his eyes. "You're lucky that your friends were able to escape this time... But once they come to rescue you, there's no escape! And you'll be trapped here once I get your-" He paused before he could continue and suddenly had noticed Handy's necklace, sparkling and shining. "My... is that little diamond I see...? And is it's shaped like a heart!"

The mechanic gasped a little and quickly took a hold of his necklace, hiding it from him. Then he looked back at him angrily and frightened at once.

"How strange... Why would a fellow male Smurf unlike you to be wearing a heart-shaped diamond necklace? And I thought Smurfs do not care for such things as diamonds and gold unless..." Before he finished he had thought about it for a bit and gasped. "You **are** keeping them!"

"We're not keeping gold or anything!" Handy shouted. "We don't need such things like that...!"

"Then where did you get that?! Answer me!"

"I don't know where it's from! It was a gift..."

"Awww..." the wizard folded both his hands. "How precious... Could it be that you've gotten it from your little friend as a token of friendship...? Well... I bet he won't mind if I, how you say, smurf it off your hands!" And with that, he tries to snatch Handy's necklace from his neck.

"No! Stop that!" he cried angrily trying to kick his hand away with his feet, still holding his necklace.

**"I said GIVE IT TO ME!"** Gargamel struggled to get it.

**"NEVER!"** Handy's yelling then resulted in retaliation as he bit into his hand.

"Oww!" The wizard had cried once more as he waved his hand and blew on it. "You little-! Fine! You'll be the first who I'll extract you essence from once I've gained your whole family of Smurfs! And then I'll have that diamond and maybe put it to good use for some magic... or better yet, riches for myself!"

"That'll never happen! You'll fail like you do every time!"

"Oh? But with my newest invention I've constructed, I surely will not fail! And you will never get to see your friends or your home again! You hear me?! **NEVER!**"

Handy still looked angrily at him and sat back down. He sighed and looked down at his necklace, holding it and touching it with his thumb as his eyes started to fill with tears. Gargamel had noticed the Smurf was beginning to cry and couldn't help but smile evilly.

"Aww... Are you going to cry now...? I wouldn't want you to waste one drop of your precious essence one I've extracted them from you... Soon your friends will be coming to save you, and then they'll see what I have in store for them! But first... I still have some adjusting to do with my new invention before they arrive. So... just 'hang' in there and don't go nowhere... Oh wait... You can't! Hahaha!"

The menacing warlock then turned to his cat as he continued. "Azrael! Keep an eye on this Smurf and watch out for any Smurfs coming your way while I work on a few tweaks on my invention. They'll surely be dying for what I have in store once it's finally complete! Hahahahaha!"

Azrael too laughed along with him and then jumped onto one of the shelves to watch Handy. He licked over his mouth as Handy turned his head away from him. He soon put his head down and began to cry more, holding his necklace tightly in both of his hands.

"Now will you excuse me, there's much work to be done!" Gargamel began to cackle as he left the room and shut the door.

And as Azrael looked to Gargamel after he left, he looks back to Handy, smiling devilishly. He then tries to reach for the cage with his claws as the Smurf suddenly looks up to him with tears still falling down.

"Leave me alone you ugly cat!"

Azrael still tries to get his paws on Handy until he suddenly slips a little. However, he began to slip even more until he suddenly fell off the shelf. He was able to grab onto the cage with both of his paws, saving him from the fall. The orange tabby then pulls himself up, hanging on the cage dangling to and fro. Soon, Handy looks back up to him with fear in his eyes. The cage swung back and forth, making creaking noises as Azrael tried to reach for him again, putting one of his paws through the bars.

"Take your dirty paws away from me!"

But before the cat was able to even lay one paw on Handy, Gargamel suddenly comes back in hearing the entire ruckus. "Azrael!" he shouted up to him. "Get down from there! I told you to look after him, not fool around! If you even so dare as to lay another claw on him, I'll just have to extract you as well!"

Azrael had then stopped and looked to Gargamel. "...Mrrew..." And with bitter defeat, he obeyed his master and jumped back down. Handy looked down at him as well, with his heart still racing with fear and breathed a little quickly.

"Just for that, you'll be staying outside and keep a look out for any Smurfs so you won't bother with this one again!" Gargamel then opened the front door as he picked up the cat and threw him out. Azrael gave out a quick cry after he was thrown out as the wizard closed the door again shut. Frustrated from earlier, he walked back up to the Smurf and said, "And as for you, I don't want to hear another peep out of you, or I will extract your essence sooner than you think!"

The engineer Smurf gave him another angry look and doesn't say anything to him. He then turned around so he wouldn't have to look at his ugly old face. The evil wizard began to feel more frustrated with Handy's actions and was just about to lose his patience.

"Bah!" Gargamel then turns around and returns to the other room, slamming the door behind him.

After he had finally left, Handy sighed, closing his eyes as he begins to cry again softly. He sat in the cold cage all by himself way up high as he hugged his knees close to his chest. He then placed his arms folded on top of his knees and laid his head on top, covering his face with more tears streaming down. All was hopeless... but he had hoped for Hefty and the others would come to rescue him eventually without having Gargamel catch them on cue. All he could do now was wait, and pray for the better good to happen soon as he stayed closed up in his small prison.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Hefty and the other Smurfs were close by on their storks as they all made it to the evil wizard's castle. Grouchy had been the first to spot it and cried out, "Look! There it is!"<p>

"Ahh! I see it too!" Gutsy said looking up ahead.

"It looks creepy..." Clumsy said, feeling a chill smurf past his spine.

"Careful now, my little Smurfs," Papa warned before they would all land. "It's very dangerous around here, and we don't know what kind of traps and other unsmurfy things might be around."

Speaking of unsmurfy things...

"Oh no...! Azrael is outside!" Farmer pointed down, seeing the mischievous cat jumping onto the window of Gargamel's home.

"Oh, that's just great...!" Gutsy rolled his eyes.

"Someone needs to act as a decoy to lure him away from there..." Greedy suggested.

"I'll do it," the Scotsman volunteered. "The rest of you go and save Handy while I give this cat what for once we land...!"

As soon as they all landed, they hid their storks and Feathers near a bush close by. They all got off quietly as they all seen Azrael nearby standing by the window sill. Gutsy took a closer look as he prepared himself to go stall the mangy cat, loosening up his legs a bit.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Grouchy worried, "The last time we smurfed away from him, I could barely catch my breath!"

"Don't worry, lad," the brave Smurf turned to him. "I'll take care of that nasty feline what for! They don't call me Gutsy for nothing...! Just save Handy so we can smurf out of here."

"Good luck, Gutsy," Hefty said placing a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Gutsy nodded at him and smiled back.

"We'll see you later, Gutsy," Papa said. "Come back safe and sound."

Back up on the window sill, Azrael was licking his paw until his nose suddenly catches a familiar scent. He could smell the other Smurfs close by as he looked around to see where they were at. His eyes were fixated and looked sharply for them until he heard some rustling. With his ears twitching at the sound, he turned to see where the noise had been coming from. Then out of nowhere, Gutsy sprints out from the brush and begins to run.

He stops close by and shouts out, waving his arm, "Hey, ya ugly, furry, beast! I'm right here! Come and smurf me if you can!"

Azrael finally sees him and hisses. He then quickly jumps off of the window and runs, chasing after him. The tough and witty Smurf in the kilt stuck his tongue out at him and soon made a run for it with that cat smurfing on his trail.

Meanwhile, Hefty, Papa, and the other Smurfs climbed up to the front of the window and looked around from the inside. There was no sign of Gargamel in sight as Hefty carefully opened the window and let himself and the rest of the Smurfs in quietly. He looked all around and seen all the Smurf cages hanging from the ceiling. Farmer winced a little, seeing all those cages that were made only for them if they were to be captured. Everything all seemed quiet until Hefty heard soft cries coming from up above. He quickly looked up and gasped as he found his brother and mate all caged up.

_"It's Handy...! He's up there!"_ he whispered.

_"How are we gonna smurf him down?"_ Grouchy whispered back.

_"Good question!"_ Farmer whispered also.

_"Isn't here maybe a rope or something so we can climb up there?"_ Greedy asked as he looks around.

_"And how do we open the cage...?"_ Clumsy wondered.

_"There's gotta be a key around somewhere!"_ Farmer said.

_"There it is!"_ Grouchy points toward a table with a key by some opened books and magic potions.

_"Good eye, Grouchy!"_ Hefty looked from afar.

_"And I can see some rope as Greedy mentioned!"_ Farmer pointed out, showing them the rope in the corner of the room.

_"Ah, that's great!"_ Hefty said. _"I have an idea! Here's the plan... We'll use the rope and smurf it up to that cage Handy's in. Grouchy? You and I will smurf the rope together. Papa? You think you can smurf the key?"_

Papa nodded and whispered, _"I'll do my best. It won't be easy not to make any noise since there are so many bottles of potions in the way."_

_"What do we do if Gargamel comes in...?"_ Clumsy asked.

_"You'll be on the lookout if Gargamel smurfs in here while Greedy and Farmer keep a lookout for Azrael. Gutsy should have no problem handling him a while longer. Once Grouchy and I set up the rope, Papa will smurf us the key and I'll climb up to save Handy."_

_"Man, I sure hope that your plan works Hefty_..." Grouchy groaned a little. _"I hate havin' to see that we end up being smurfed by Gargamel too soon."_

_"It will,"_ Hefty responded. _"And I cannot give up on Handy that easily. He needs me..."_

_"A-alright then...!"_ Clumsy said.

_"Is everysmurf ready?"_ Papa whispered to them. _"We need to do this very quick and very quiet."_

_"We're ready...!"_ Farmer replied. _"Greedy an' I will look for any traces if Gutsy or that darn cat returns."_

_"Alright then! Come on, Grouchy!"_ The strong, noble Smurf soon hops off the window sill as Grouchy follows with him.

_"I know I'm not gonna like this..."_ the scowling Smurf said to himself. _"But it is for Handy's sake after all..."_

_"Good luck!"_ Clumsy whispered out.

Papa had also hopped off the window as well, heading for the table where the key was laying on. Hefty and Grouchy soon grabbed the long rope lying in the corner and tied one end like a cowboy's lasso. They then looked up to where Handy was hanging as they moved back. Hefty held on to the rope and began to twirl it in the air, aiming for the hook that was holding up the cage. As soon as he found his target; he tossed the rope with all his strength high into the air and made his target perfectly with the loop hanging on the hook.

_"Got it!"_ Then both he and Grouchy begin to pull on it as the loop made a tight knot around the hook.

_"Awesome!"_ Grouchy cheered.

_"Now we just have to wait for the key!"_

From up above back in his cage, Handy had been crying until he looked up and noticed the rope. He gave out a quick gasp as he got up to his feet again and carefully looked down. His heart had made a jump as he saw both Hefty and Grouchy from down below. _"Hefty!"_ he whispered and smiled while some tears still rolled down his cheeks.

Not too far from where Hefty and Grouchy were, Papa Smurf climbed up to the table and carefully snuck through all the bottles filled with potions without knocking them over. He finally managed to find the key and takes it. Soon, he made his way back to the edge of the table and climbed down again. He quickly ran up to Hefty, seeing that he and Grouchy already made progress in smurfing to rope up and gives him the key.

_"There you go, my son."_

_"Thanks Papa,"_ Hefty whispered, taking the key as he soon grabs on to the rope and hangs on. _"I'll be back..."_

He then begins to climb up and carefully hangs on as he hurriedly makes it up to the cage. Both Papa and Grouchy watched him climb up the rope from below as Hefty bravely made his attempt to rescue his Smurf in distress. Wow... It was almost as if Handy were a princess and Hefty his knight in shining armor. The little mechanic back up in his cold cell looked down to his brave Smurf, placing a hand close to his heart as he waited for him. It was not long now until Hefty finally made it up to the cage as he seen Handy and smiled.

_"Ya missed me...?"_ The masculine Smurf then swings to the cage and hangs on while holding the key in place.

_"Oh, Hefty..."_ Handy said, reaching his hand through the bars and touches him. _"Please be careful...!"_

_"I promise you... I gotcha." _And with that, he placed the key through the lock and turned it slowly. Hefty carefully turned the key without making a sound until the lock finally popped opened. _"Ah!"_ He smiled as he removed the lock with the key still intact out and tossed it inside the cage. Then he opened the cage up and waited for Handy to smurf into his open arms.

_"Hahaha! He got it!"_ Grouchy whispered and smiled.

Handy had then quickly walked up to him and embraced him tightly. "I'm so sorry...!" he said beginning to cry again.

Hefty held him close and brushed his hand against his back, hushing him softly. _"It's ok... I'm not mad... But we have to smurf outta here before Gargamel returns."_

The thinker looked to him and nodded and soon looked to the door where Gargamel was in. _"He's in that room, working on some new invention with which he wants to catch us all..."_

_"Then there's no time to smurf! We better hurry! Hang on...!"_ Hefty then holds Handy in place as he jumps back onto the rope, hanging on and swinging a little until it stopped. Then slowly but carefully, he slides with him down on the rope to where Papa and Grouchy were waiting. They both finally made it back safely as Hefty placed Handy down onto his feet gently.

_"Alright!"_ Grouchy cheered once more. _"We got Handy!"_

_"Handy, I am so glad you're alright,"_ Papa said, hugging his son.

_"Thank you for all of you coming to save me..." _

_"It was no problem at all... But I hate havin' to smurf here another minute!"_

_"Yeah, you're right. And Handy said that Gargamel has some kind of invention he's working on just over in the other room that would catch us all..."_

_"Then we need to smurf away from here as fast as we can,"_ Papa reacted hesitantly. _"Quick, climb to the window again. When we're outside, we just need to wait for Gutsy to come back."_

_"There's no need!"_ Farmer called out to them quietly, _"I see him comin' closer! And Azrael's nowhere to be found!"_

_"Finally! Let's get the smurf outta here!"_ Grouchy then without a doubt runs and climbs up to the window.

Hefty soon follows Grouchy and Papa while holding on to Handy's hand. Grouchy had been the first to climb back up making Papa the second to climb up to the window as well.

_"Great, you did it!"_ Clumsy said happily.

Handy had held onto Hefty's hand tight and looked worriedly to the door of the room where Gargamel was in. His heart grew heavy and remembered what the wizard had said. Then he thought about his dream from last night. Could it be that it was-?

_"C'mon, babe!"_ Hefty snapped him out of it. _"You climb up first! I'll be right behind you!"_

The engineer in the visor turned his head to him and nodded. And as told, he begins to climb up to the window where everyone was waiting. The strongman too begins to climb up following Handy. However, as Hefty climbed, he suddenly began to have another feeling, causing his whole body to sting. He somehow felt something else was going to happen, but tried to ignore the matter. Soon enough, Handy was the second to last to make it safely to the window, joining with the others.

Back outside the old wizard's lair, Gutsy finally made it back until his body became weary from running and dropped to the ground. He panted hard and looked up from the opened window. He tried to catch his breath before he was able to say anything. "_Hah... hahh... haahh..._ Is anysmurf still there?"

As Farmer heard him, he looked from the window inside popped his head outside and whispered, _"Yeah, we're still here! And we got Handy too!"_

"That's great news!" the Scotsman wheezed, gasping for air. "I thought I would never get rid of that Azrael that easily...! He sure is one fast cat to run from!"

Back inside, Hefty finally made it to the top as Handy helped him up and then looked to the others. Their great and loyal leader soon looked down to Gutsy from the window and whispered, _"Thank you, Gutsy! Now let's smurf away from here!"_ Papa then begins to climb down the window to get outside. He had been the first to make it out safely. But then, as Clumsy was just about to follow his path, he tripped backwards a little and accidently hits a vase which then resulted to falling down to the floor and broke into pieces with a loud crash. All the other Smurfs gasped at the loud sound and quickly turned their heads to him.

_"Oops...!"_

_"Clumsy!"_ Grouchy whispered angrily.

_"Shhhh! Do you hear something...?" _Hefty paused and listened to see where the sound was coming from.

_"Do you think he didn't notice it...?"_ Greedy whispered.

But before Hefty would say anything, he turned his head to the door, hearing in on the sounds coming from where Gargamel was. For a brief moment, the sounds had stopped. Hefty's heart jumped a little feeling a little relieved that it stopped. But suddenly without warning, he saw the door knob beginning to turn. He gasped with a quick fright and turned to the others to move out.

_"All of you, smurf out now!"_

_"Ohh smurf!"_ Grouchy cried as he quickly jumped from the window and landed outside as Farmer followed and did the same.

_"I'm so sorry guys!"_ Clumsy cried as he too jumped out as well, but then accidentally lands on top of Grouchy.

"Oww!" the grouch cried, falling to the ground with the klutzy Smurf on top of his back. "Nice..." he sarcastically retorted, looking up to him.

Greedy then also jumps outside, landing on his feet but then falls face forwards. Back up in the window, Hefty and Handy were the only two Smurfs left to jump down. Handy was still holding Hefty's hand, ready to jump along with him as well.

_"Let's go!"_ But as soon as he and Handy were about to jump, the door swung open and there before them was Gargamel all covered in soot. He looked all around and then witnessed that Handy was free from his cage, seeing the rope hanging from the hook. The wizard then turned and saw both him and Hefty, holding hands, as they saw him with sudden fear in their eyes.

"AHA! I knew you would come here!" he yelled as he then looks to the floor, seeing his porcelain vase shattered. "And I see that you broke one of my vases!"

"That was my fault..!" Clumsy called from outside.

"CLUMSY!" All the Smurfs from outside yelled to him.

Handy soon quickly jumps down with Hefty and shouted out, **"Everybody skedaddle!"**

Then all the Smurfs hurriedly made a dash for it back to the bushes where they left their storks along with Feathers. As they all ran as far away from the warlock's home, Gargamel slams the door wide open with his foot along with his net in his grasp as he goes and chases after them.

"You all will not escape from me!"

"Run faster, Greedy!" Farmer cried.

"I'm trying!" Greedy cried, trying to keep up. "You don't know how much I already had to run today!"

"For smurf's sake!" Gutsy bellowed as he saw Greedy was already losing the pace, holding back. He couldn't let Gargamel catch him without a doubt with him being the only Smurf with weaker running endurance. So, Gutsy ran up to him hurriedly with Farmer taking the lead and swept him into his arms and draped him over on his back.

Farmer turned and saw the Scotsman picking up the pace as much as he could, following up to him. "Damn! Are y'all able to smurf him all this way?!"

"It'll help me get some more muscle in my arms!" Gutsy panted. "Besides, I need the exercise if I wanna look good for my girl!"

"Whoa! Don't let me fall down now!" the overweight Smurf cried, holding on.

Handy didn't bother to look back as he ran following them to the storks, while he still held Hefty's hand.

"We're almost there!" Hefty panted as he ran. "I can see Papa and Grouchy have made it!"

Not only were they the only ones that made it, but Clumsy as well. Papa had already smurfed onto his stork as Clumsy quickly gets on the back of the stork.

"Smurf faster, my sons!" Papa cried to them.

"Hehehehe! I've got you now!" Gargamel said closing in on them, swinging his net.

As they all kept running, Hefty turned back and saw that Gargamel as closing in on Gutsy holding onto Greedy. His eyes had widened and cried out, "Gutsy! He's right on your track!"

"I'm smurfing as fast as I can! Greedy's far too heavy for me than I thought!"

Greedy then closes his eyes as he saw Gargamel smurfing closer. "Could you stop talking about how heavy I am?!"

"C'mon! You just gotta smurf faster!" Farmer yelled until he ran up ahead, joining Hefty and Handy.

"I'm trying!" Gutsy grunted.

"This is too easy!" the wizard cackled. "Trying to help the other smurf when clearly..." Before he would finish, he suddenly became victorious as he caught both Gutsy and Greedy in his net and stopped running. "...He's too fat! Hahahaha!"

After both Gutsy and Greedy had been caught, Hefty turned and stopped as he gasped in horror. **"GUTSY!"**

**"GREEDY!"** Farmer cried as he stopped running as well, looking to them in shock.

"Oh no!" Handy had stopped running as well and looks to them in fear.

"Hey! Let us go!" Greedy cried as Gutsy struggled and grunted. All Gargamel could do was cackle more evilly in his success in catching them.

"Smurf! He's got Gutsy and Greedy!" Grouchy cried.

"What shall we do, Papa?" Clumsy asked their father worriedly.

"Let me think, let me think...!"

And before the other Smurfs could do anything else, Azrael suddenly plunges out of a bush and stands in front of Hefty, Handy and Farmer. Hefty's eyes had widened and quickly steps back. "Azrael!"

"Oh, smurf, no! This is it!" Farmer cried in agony taking a few steps back.

Gutsy soon saw the cat closing in on them slowly as he struggled more in the wizard's net. "Crap! I thought I'd lost him for sure!"

"Ahhh, I wish we would've never smurfed down here...!" Greedy cried, feeling guiltier than ever before.

"We need to smurf that cat away from them!" Papa said, watching them all from afar.

"Yeah, but how?!" Grouchy cried.

In horror, both Hefty and Handy held onto each other tight as Farmer stood back even more with Azrael coming in closer at them. The cat sneered and hissed with his eyes adjusted on his prey as stepped a little closer to the three terrified Smurfs.

"Hahahaha! There's no use running anymore, Smurfs! Because I finally got you now!" Gargamel laughed mechanically as the Smurfs were about to fall victim to him along with Azrael.


	34. You're scaring me!

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 34. ****You're scaring me...!**

* * *

><p>As all three Smurfs stood in front of the evil wizard and his deceiving cat, Handy held Hefty tight and shivered. "You should've smurfed back home without me...!" he cried.<p>

"And have him smurf your life?!" Hefty yelled after he turned to Handy and then pulled him closer, looking to him face to face. "Handy! We came here because we care about you! I was the one that found out you were captured by Gargamel when I smurfed your pencil! Handy... I can never live without you! I'd rather die than see you suffer in the hands of this freak! I would never lose you to him!"

The muscled Smurf then begins to calm down as he cupped his cheek with his palm and continued. "Remember what I said to you before...? That I'll always be there for you no matter what happens...? And that I promise I'd made sure you were safe from any harm...?" He soon took out Handy's red pencil from his side left pocket and placed it gently above Handy's left ear. After that, he cupped his cheek once again, looking into his eyes. "I can't break that promise to you, Handy... I could never...! Because I need you..." And before Hefty finished, tears started to form in his eyes a little. "I love you, Handy..."

"What is this...?" Gargamel said to himself confused as he watched the two Smurfs before him.

The little mechanic blushed deeply while he listened to him and looked into his eyes. He began to feel how his eyes were also starting to fill with tears and said, "...And I love you, Hefty..."

Azrael reacted quickly and stuck out his tongue, feeling disgusted from all this.

"So, that's it!" Gargamel cried out. "The necklace and the hand holding after I saw you two the last time?! You're in love with each other...?! How disgusting!"

Hefty turned and looked back up to him and glared at the old wizard, holding Handy tight. Farmer began to cower a little, shaken with fear with his eyes fixated on both Gargamel and his cat.

"After all this time when you were holding hands, I did not realize you two had something going on! This has got to be the most sickening thing I ever seen in my life!"

And as Handy looked up to Gargamel as well, he yelled, "Well, I guess you're just jealous that **you** don't have anyone who loves you!"

Before any of the others would say anything else, Azrael hissed as he slowly walked closer to them. The Smurfs all gave out a frightened gasp as they all stepped back a little further, afraid to run.

Clumsy back along with Papa and Grouchy couldn't help but do something about this before the others would about to be captured with Gutsy and Greedy already in Gargamel's clutches. "We need to help them...!" And with that, he jumps off the stork and runs toward to Azrael.

"Clumsy! Wait! What are you doing?!" Papa cried out to him.

"Clumsy, come back here!" Grouchy shouted.

"Azrael! Get them!"

Back inside the net without letting Gargamel see him, Gutsy begins to dig into his brown, leathered pouch and quickly takes out a small pocket knife. He begins to cut through the net to break him and Greedy free.

Soon before the orange tabby was about to jolt after the three Smurfs, Clumsy heroically comes to their rescue and grabs a hold of Azrael's tail before he could do anything. "You're not going to hurt my friends!" he cried.

Confused, Azrael turns around and sees Clumsy. "Meow!" He begins to wag his tail to and fro to get rid of him. But Clumsy still held on to his tail as tight as he could. "Whaaa!" This had also given the other Smurfs the opportunity to continue running while Azrael ferociously tried to get Clumsy off, causing himself to run around in circles. And with the other two still caught, Greedy noticed what Gutsy was up to and watched him cutting the net.

_"You're smurfing a pocket knife with you?"_ Greedy whispered.

_"Aye,"_ he turned to him and whispered. _"Shini told me to smurf a few things along just in case we smurfed into any trouble..."_ Then he turned back and continued cutting parts of the net off.

Gargamel began to grow frustrated, seeing the situation with his cat and saw that the other Smurfs have escaped. "Azrael! You damned cat! You're letting them get away! I take care of this!" And with that, he quickly walked over and snatched up Clumsy from the cat's tail.

"Ahhh! Let me down!" the Smurf cried as he struggled.

Afterwards, Azrael quickly goes and chases after the others. Papa back with Grouchy had been watching everything and had to do something to save the others along with Clumsy. Then he thought up a quick plan and began to talk to his stork.

"Alright my little friend, I guess we need to handle this now...!" The stork nodded and soon flies up a little and makes his way straight to Gargamel. Both he and the stork begin to fly around him, until the stork started to attack him with his beak. "Let them go, Gargamel!"

With a quick flinch, Gargamel covered himself with his arms, avoiding from being pecked. "Oh! Ow! Ouch! Never!"

Gutsy was able to cut one last part of the net and tears it apart. It was now big enough for both him and Greedy to escape. "Haha! Got it!" he cheered and leaped out from the net.

"Great job, Gutsy!" Greedy cried and jumps out after him.

"Aaahh, help!" Clumsy was still in Gargamel's hand as the stork still flew around him and pecked on his hand with which he held him from.

"Ow!" the old wizard cried, trying to dodge the attacks. "No matter what you do, I will never let your Smurfs from my clutches!"

Before the other Smurfs were able to get away, Gutsy quickly took something else out of his leather pouch and turned to Greedy. "Hey, Greedy! Still have some of those smurfberries left over?"

"Um... yeah, why?" Greedy looked at him wondering and then took some out of his pocket.

"Good! You'll see!" the Scotsman said as he takes them from him.

"Hey, what do you wanna do with them?"

"You'll thank me later! Run!" And as told, Greedy high-tails it back to the others as Gutsy soon reveals a small sling-shot from his pouch. "Hey, garbage breath!" he shouted, turning to the wizard.

Gargamel was still struggling being pecked until he heard the Scotsman. And with his eyes widened and his face in shock, he looked down at him who was now free from his net. "What?! How's that possible?!"

"Eat this!" And with that, Gutsy pulled on the end of the rubber back with the smurfberries in place and flinged them all up into Gargamel's face.

"Ahhh!" The old crone began to cry aloud as some of the smurfberry juices stung his eyes. He immediately covered his eyes, resulting in letting go of his tattered net along with Clumsy.

"Direct hit! Haha!" After Gusty make his attack, he soon made a beeline out of his sight back to the other Smurfs.

"Why you miserable, little Smurfs!" Gargamel yelled with his eyes still covered.

And before Clumsy hurled to the ground, Papa was able to take a hold of his hand and pulled him up on the stork's back, flying as far from the wizard as possible.

"Whew! Thanks, Papa!"

"Is everysmurf safe?" Papa called to the others.

They both witnessed that Azrael was still chasing Farmer, running for his dear life crying out, "WAHHH! This cat don't know when to stop!"

Back with the other storks, both Hefty and Handy finally made it as they hurriedly hopped on Feathers. Hefty soon moved their bags and laced them around the stork's net without losing them and then turned to Grouchy. "Grouchy, ya better smurf on your stork quick 'cuz we're not waitin' any longer!"

"And leave the others behind?! Are you crazy?!"

"I have an idea! Just get on your stork and smurf out!"

"Alright! Whatever you say!" the scowling Smurf sighed as he then quickly gets on his stork.

"Feathers!" Hefty called to her, "Let the other storks know to fly to the other Smurfs and smurf them while they're still heading this way!"

And as told, Feathers nodded and begins to squawk to the other storks. They listen to her as they obeyed and did what she said with Grouchy's stork heading out first. The stork flapped his wings and flew straight towards where Gutsy was heading at full speed, causing the Smurf to react with a cry.

"Whoa! Not so fast!"

And after Feathers flew on out with Hefty and Handy, the other stork soon flew and headed towards for Farmer and Greedy. The chubby Smurf who had been running saw the stork coming closer and tried to jump on his back, but failed.

"Hey! I can't jump that high!"

With that failed attempt, the stork decides to let Farmer get on first and flies into the direction where he still got chased by Azrael. The orange tabby had seen the stork flying near him, causing himself to stop running before he collided with him. And before they all collided, the stork swings back up into the air and heads back for Greedy with Farmer lending out his hand.

"I gotcha Greedy! Just smurf my hand!"

Greedy saw Farmer coming his way and tried to jump one last time. And at that time, he was able to grab his hand and finally managed to get on the back of the stork with Farmer's help.

"Thanks, man...!" he panted heavily with Azrael looking after them and hissed.

"Anytime, pal! Now let's smurf on outta here!" Then their stork flew them up into the sky where they were safe.

Grouchy was still on his stork as he flied on over to Gutsy, seeing him running. "Yo! Gutsy! Over here!"

"What?" Gusty wondered as he saw Grouchy flying, "Hey! Grouchy! Smurf me a hand!"

"Will do!" Grouchy then flew closer and held out his hand as Gutsy grabbed hold. He managed to swing up onto the stork and sat along behind Grouchy.

"Thanks, lad! I owe ya one!"

You owe me quite a few! But as long I'm in front this time, I'll take the lead!"

"Go on ahead! He's all yours!"

"Smurf up, stork!" And with Grouchy's command, the stork soars up a full speed into to sky. "Whoa! I hate going fast!"

"He's a tough one, he is!" Gutsy chuckled. "You have ta be a little easier on him."

"Uhhh... I think I'm gonna smurf..." he moaned, beginning to feel sick as he holds his hand up to his mouth holding it in.

"Hehehehe!"

As everysmurf finally escaped from the evil wizard and his cat Azrael, Papa and Clumsy flew on their stork up to where the others were. "He can't get us up here!" Papa said, "Let us finally smurf home now...!"

And with all the Smurfs cheering in victory, Clumsy looked back down to Gargamel and Azrael and stuck his tongue out at them. Hefty had looked down as well while he was up on Feathers sitting in front of Handy, laughing at them.

"You'll have to try better next time!" he yelled down. "And as much as you don't like the idea of two MALE Smurfs together; well, I'm proud that I have somesmurf to love other than you! Hahaha! And if you mess with any of my friends or my mate again, there will be hell to pay when I'm back!"

As all the Smurfs finally flew away, Gargamel finally opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. "No! NOOOO!" he shouted, waving his arms out in a fist. "Smurfs! You cannot get away! I will have your life essence! GRRR!"

The failed wizard had then stomped on the ground like a little spoiled, rotten, child as he turned to rush back inside his castle. "Come, Azrael! It's time to test out my newest invention and get all of those Smurfs once and for all! They'll be sorry that they ever faced the great and all powerful wizard, GARGAMEL! Ahahahahahaha!"

And just as he was just about to head inside, he smashed his face into the door realizing that it was closed. "Ow! D'ohhh!" He grabbed onto his face and then felt his head, rubbing it. He soon cussed frantically and opened the door into his home, quickly rushing to his laboratory along with Azrael following him.

* * *

><p>Back in the skies with the Smurfs, Handy still looked down and held Hefty tightly, worrying about what Gargamel will do next. Up in front, Papa took the lead as his stork begins to fly towards home with Grouchy and Gutsy behind him.<p>

"Thank smurfs we don't have to deal with them anymore!" Grouchy said, "I'm startin' to grow tired of these guys around! We should've left them back in New York two years ago!"

"And have Patrick and Grace worry about him in their time?" Gutsy asked from behind. "Hehehe! I think they'd be much better without them there. Who knows what other trouble they would've smurfed if they stayed there longer?"

"Yeah, but it was nice without them around for once... I just don't see why Papa had to smurf them back here with his potions...?"

"Now I have only five smurfberries left since Gutsy had to throw some of them into Gargamel's face..." Greedy said to Farmer and sighed. "Those poor smurfberries..."

"Oh, Greedy..." Farmer laughed, shaking his head. "Y'all should be thankful that them smurfberries saved our blue hides! And I think that'll earn ya more than you can swallow when we get back!" He guffawed before he continued. "I say with all that trouble we've been through today, you deserve a lot more than just a reward."

"I do..?" Greedy said, beginning to eat one of the smurfberries.

From behind them, Handy was still looking down for a while until he turned back around to give Hefty a soft kiss on his cheek. The muscleman had then turned to him and smiled. Afterwards, he soon overheard Farmer's conversation as he looked to both him and Greedy, listening in.

"Look, Greedy... About what I said before... I know I've always kept tellin' ya to cut back on the sweets and food you smurf and start eatin' healthier choices and exercise... And I feel I've been overreactin' a bit from all this..." Farmer had then put his head down and sighed. "And... I just wanna say that I'm sorry..." he continued and looked back up to him. "I cannot change who you are or fer an'body else... But sometimes, I worry fer ya and wonder what'da might happen one day if you end up really sick. But I'm just thinkin' out loud... However, there is one thing I'll always remember... is that yer my best friend. And you'll always be my best friend no matter what. So therefore... whenever y'all decide that ya wanna do this... I won't rush ya... So you can have all the time you need in the world..."

Greedy soon chewed his smurfberry very slowly while he listened to Farmer. "...You're worryin' about me?" he asked and swallowed the berry. "Aw, man, you sure are the best buddy in the world! You don't have to be sorry for what you said... I know that I can never get enough of all those sweets... And I also know that I'm... well... kinda fat... but..." He sighed before he continued. "Ahh, I don't know. I'm just so glad to have such a smurfy friend like you!" Afterwards, the short, chubby Smurf begins to hug him tightly. "And you know that I promised Hefty that I'll start exercising with him every day once we're all back!"

"Aww, c'mere you! Farmer smiled as he begins to nudge his head playfully.

"Heyy!" Greedy started to laugh, "Stop that!"

Handy then started to giggle a little while he watched them. Hefty had smiled and chuckled a bit until he looked back to Handy. He began to notice that he wasn't feeling himself as the engineer Smurf looked somewhat sad.

"Babe...? What's wrong...?"

The Smurf soon looked up to him and replied, "Ohh, it's nothing..."

"Are you sure...?" Hefty asked, feeling curious. "You seem rather puzzled..."

Before Handy responded, he sighed and smiled a little at him. "It's nothing, really."

Hefty still looked to him, feeling more worried. He then draped one arm around him, pulling him closer and kissed his nose. "I'm just glad that I have you back. I was so worried and thought I'd lose you..."

"And I was so scared..." Handy said, taking a hold of his necklace, "He even wanted to smurf my necklace away from me..."

"What? How dare he?!" Hefty cried. "I smurfed that diamond and gave it to you from the bottom of my heart! What would he possibly want with it?"

"I don't know... But I bit into his ugly hand as he tried to grab it...!"

"Yeck...! That must've tasted awful..."

"It did!" Handy laughed a little, "...But at least it was worth it..."

"And you're worth saving..." The strong, brave Smurf had soon placed his hand under Handy's chin, kissing his lips and sighed. "You're the reason why my heart is still smurfin' like I've mentioned before," he smiled.

Handy smiled back sweetly and looked into his eyes and cuddled up to him.

"Let's just hope that's the last we'll ever see of Gargamel for a while..." Hefty said.

Then for some reason, Handy holds him a little tight after what Hefty just said. The masculine Smurf could feel the tight squeeze coming him before he had started to strain a little. "Whoa, babe. Easy there... Ya smurfing too tight." Hefty looked to him as Handy didn't say anything else. He waited for his response; however, he started to worry after him being so quiet for a short amount of time. "Handy...?" Handy still doesn't answer while he kept holding onto him tightly. "Handy? Is everything alright...?"

The mechanic still wouldn't speak until he suddenly began to cry softly and shivered. Hefty couldn't help but look to him sadly and held him close. He'd then closed his eyes and rocked him back and forth a little, calming him down. _"Shhh... It's okay... You're safe now..." _he whispered as he stroked his back. _"You're safe..."_

Handy soon looked up to him while tears streamed down his face crying, "I love you, Hefty... I love you...!"

"Handy..." Hefty shook, beginning to grow more worried. "What's wrong with you...?! You're scaring me...!"

"I'm sorry... I'm just so scared that... that..." he couldn't finish as he started to cry more.

"What...? What!?" The strong Smurf with the heart tattoo suddenly began to have another feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling like no other as if something worse was about to happen. Then without a hesitation, he gasped as he figured it out and shook his head. "No... No, it can't be...! Could it...?"

Handy couldn't say anything and put his head down, crying into Hefty's strong chest. Hefty looked down to him and held him tight. Then all of a sudden, he begins to have a panic attack feeling that they weren't out of the woods yet. He soon heard something from afar that has never been heard out of nowhere and gave out another gasp. He turned to where the sounds were coming from, but there wasn't anything to be seen. His heart pounded hard straight through his chest, with Handy listening when he too felt the same fear he was having. The strong Smurf breathed heavily and began to panic more with the sounds starting to roar and coming closer.

And without haste and a moment too soon, he turned his head back and shouts out to Papa. **"PAPA! PAPA! STOP! TURN BACK!"**

Papa then turned to Hefty, listening to his cries as Clumsy did as well, wondering. "Why? What is it?"

**"HE'S COMING!"**

With Grouchy overhearing, he turns to Hefty as Gutsy did the same. "What's he smurfin' on about?" Grouchy wondered.

**"SMURF THE OTHER WAY BEFORE-" **

However, before Hefty could finish, the sounds were coming closer as Gutsy heard it. "Do you hear that?"

"What's happenin'?!" Farmer cried, hearing it as well.

"This doesn't sound good...!" Greedy cried.

And suddenly before any other Smurf noticed, Clumsy turned around and saw Gargamel appear on some sort of machine that was able to fly! **"PAPA SMURF!"**

"Oh no!" Papa cried as he quickly flies with his stork into a different direction.

Both Gutsy and Grouchy had turned and saw the wizard as well and screamed from the top of their lungs.

"Smurf the other way!" the Scotsman shouted.

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" Grouchy cried, turning the stork around to follow Papa.

"GARGAMEL! He's back! Let's high-tail it, Greedy!" And then the country Smurf turns their stork to follow up with the others.

Hefty and Handy both turned and saw the wizard and froze with fear. They both held on to each other tight as Hefty's lower lip began to quiver. Gargamel had appeared before them with Azarel riding long saddle on his greatest invention ever created. It was a giant flying machine with a set of long giant wings on each side sewn and nailed with very strong fabric and balsa wood. How he was able to fly the contraption was through muscle power by pedaling with his legs. There are also handles on each side to keep him well-balanced as he pedaled and buttons built in surrounding in the middle inside where he sat. To keep him from harm, he was wearing a tattered, beat up helmet with protective goggles attached to it. The Smurfs had never been so scared in their life as the maniacal wizard cackled evilly at them.

"Now we've got them, Azrael!"

"H-H-Handy..." Hefty stuttered shaking with fear, "T-t-that dream you smurfed...? It wasn't a dream, was it...?"

"Please...! Let us just smurf away from here!" Handy yelled.

"Hahahahaha! Thought you all would get away from me that easily? Well think again!" Soon, Gargamel's machine begins to hurl at them.

**"FEATHERS! FLY AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" **Hefty shouted.

Feathers turned to him as she obeyed and flew faster, following up to the other Smurfs.

"You will not escape! I will have you and the others with my newest creation I've constructed! With this, I can now reach new heights and find your village with ease!"

And with that said, Gargamel pedals after them as the wings begin to flap harder. Handy squinted his eyes and held onto Hefty tight while they both managed to make their way up with Papa Smurf.

"Man, and I thought he gave up already!" Greedy cried.

"We need to split up!" Papa quickly turned to the others, "Or else he'll smurf us all!"

"Good plan!" Gutsy agreed. "There's no way he can if we all separate!"

"Then let's do it!" Grouchy cried. "There's no turning back home until we've mangled him!"

And there on, they smurfed with Papa's plan as both him and Clumsy begin to fly in another direction. Farmer too turned their stork flying west as Grouchy turned the opposite direction, heading east. Feathers had then headed north as she shoots herself higher at high altitude along with Hefty and Handy hanging on tight.

"They're splitting up?!" Gargamel yelled, pedaling faster. "Hahaha! How wonderful! Now I can try out my latest work in catching them on guard!"

He soon presses one of the buttons built in as two, long tube-like cylinders come out on each end of the machine. They start to move as they aim towards the Smurfs all flying in different directions. "Hehehe!" Then he presses another button as nets suddenly begin to spew out of the tubes. One net luckily misses as it passes right by Farmer and Greedy.

"What in darn Smurfs was that?"

Greedy then looked back to Gargamel and his machine as he saw the nets flying out towards them. "Oh smurf! I don't want to get caught in one of his nets again!"

From high above, Handy looked down at the giant, monstrosity, machine and shivered crying out, "This is exactly how it looked like in my dream...! Except that it just had one big net..."

"Well, there's a whole smurf-load smurfing towards us!" Hefty turned to him, "We have to dodge them before we end up getting caught!"

Soon more nets began to hit at the Smurfs as they all were able to dodge each one of them. More nets came hurling towards Gutsy and Grouchy, but missed by a mile. Gutsy then turned his head as he saw more flying at them.

"Whoa! Grouchy, make this stork go faster! There are more nets comin' in!

"Awww smurf! Just our luck!" Grouchy cried as another net flew at them, but missed. "Come on! Fly faster!" The stork did as he said and started to fly full throttle, managing to dodge each net.

"C'mon, fella!" Farmer cried, kicking the stork a little with his feet, "You gotta take us lower!" And with that, their stork began to fly lower.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, both Papa and Clumsy were able to get behind Gargamel's machine and followed him. The wizard was right on the Smurfs' trail while more nets spewed from the machine.<p>

"D-do you really think that this is a good idea, Papa..?" Clumsy said to him.

"No," he responded. "But we need to stop him somehow!"

Then all of a sudden, Azrael turns around and sees Papa and Clumsy on their stork coming closer and hisses.

"Oh, what is it Azrael?! Can't you see that-" After the wizard turned to his cat, he paused and the witnessed Papa and Clumsy behind him. "Papa Smurf!"

"You better stop with what you're doing there, Gargamel!" Papa said to him, angrily.

"Aww... And I was only getting started...! However, I will never let any either of you escape while I'm around! You're messing with the wrong wizard!" Gargamel then turned to his cat and gave him his orders. "Azrael! Get them!"

"...Meow...?" Azrael had looked to him a little confused and then looked down, seeing how high they were flying. Gargamel was beginning to grow impatient with his cat not doing anything until he yelled, "Ohh! Just don't fall you idiot! And don't break anything!"

And as spoken to, Azrael carefully tries to reach for the stork with his paw and hits his beak. The stork retaliated as it bit the cat's paw. "MEOW!" He reacted quickly and suddenly jumped onto the stork's back, making him sink a little and unable to fly correctly anymore.

**"WAAAAHHH!"** Clumsy cried as he held on tight to Papa.

"What in smurf's name is that cat thinking?!"

Their stork begins to fly lower because of the weight that was suddenly on his back. Azrael was having a hard time holding his balance and maintaining his grip. Papa Smurf then looked to the cat and started to think a little and thought of a quick idea.

"Do you think you can fly upside down for a while?" he said to the stork.

"What?!" Clumsy cried in a panic, seeing the stork nodding.

"Alright Clumsy, hold on tight!"

"Oh God, oh smurf...!"

Then as told, Clumsy held onto Papa even tighter and closed his eyes tight, taking a hold of his hat. Papa took a hold of his hat as well with one hand and soon cried out, "NOW!" The stork had then suddenly turned around and began flying upside down.

"MEOWW!" Azrael wasn't able to hold on while he fell down to the ground. However, he did manage to survive the fall a second time today when he fell into the River Smurf. The stork, still flying upside down turned around again and flew up once more. Back below, Azrael crawled back up from the river with his fur completely soaked and shook most of the excess water off. Then he looked up into the sky, angered and tired of having to fall for the third time today and cried out mewing, 'I QUIT!' And with that, he stormed off, shaking off more of the excess water from his hind legs.

"Hahaha, good job, my friend!" Papa said to the stork, happily.

"Is it over...?" Clumsy shivered with his eyes still closed.

"I wouldn't say it's over, but at least we got rid of Azrael!"

"Ohhh..." Clumsy had then opened his eyes again and sighed with relief.

* * *

><p>Back up high in the sky, Gargamel looked down as he seen that Azrael had been foiled by Papa. However, he had not seen any sign of Papa Smurf anywhere. "Oh, that damned cat! He always fails me!" he shouted as he looked back up. "But no matter, I still have some more tricks up my sleeves once my nets have-"<p>

Before he continued, the tubes have stopped shooting out nets, seeing it was all out of ammo. "What?!" He quickly bent over a little and slapped his hand on one of the tubes, but nothing still came out. "I can't be out already?!" *But soon, he looked back up and saw a couple of nets from before heading straight towards one of the storks. "This had better work with all the nets I've wasted...!" the wizard growled.

"I think we've dodged then all!" Grouchy said to Gutsy. "We did it! There's not a single one left!"

But before they were clear, Guts turned, seeing two more plunging in at them and gasped. "Grouchy, look out behind you!"

"What?!" He suddenly turned around and saw the first net come at the two, missing them. But when they had tried to dodge the second one, it finally hits them, causing the net to close them all up in together. As Hefty and Handy flew, they both watched in horror that two of their friends were caught.

**"GUTSYYY!"** Hefty shouted.

"Oh no!" Handy cried. "We need to help them!"

"Ahahaha! Got one!" Gargamel laughed, seeing from afar.

As the stork struggled and squirmed in the enclosed net, he began to fall from the sky with Grouchy and Gutsy hurling down. But before they were going to smurf to the ground, Gutsy pulled out his pocket knife from his pouch once more and begins to cut through the net as fast as he could.

"Don't worry, Grouchy! I'll have us smurfed out of here before we hit the ground!"

Grouchy then looked to the ground in terror while they were still falling, crying out, **"PLEASE HURRY!"**

Gutsy had cut as many parts of the net as he could and then climbed up the stork's neck and cut more off. Hefty soon witnessed from high above while he and Handy flew far from Gargamel.

"Look!" he cried. "I think Gutsy is tryin' to break themselves free!"

Handy looked and watched well, hoping that Gutsy was able to get themselves free before they'd hit the ground.

"Almost there..." Gutsy said to himself, cutting a few more pieces off.

Seeing that they were now close to hitting the ground hard, Grouchy cried. **"GUTSY, HURRY!"**

"Just... one... more!" The Scotsman strained as he finally cut off the last piece. He hanged from the stork's neck and poked his head out of the net, pulling the rest of it down until the stork was finally free. The net flung out of their way with Gutsy still hanging until he slid back down. Now leading in front of Grouchy, he hurriedly pulled the stork to spread his wing, crying to him, **"FLY, BABY, FLY!"**

Then the stork regained his balance and flew up back into airborne before they had reached their demise. They all cheered victoriously with their hearts still beating fast from their almost sudden death.

**"WHOOOOO!** Gutsy! You did it man!"

**"YES! HE DID IT! HAHA!" **Hefty cheered.

"Thank smurfness...!" Handy sighed in relief but then looks back to Gargamel. "But he still won't give up!"

"CURSES!" the old warlock shouted. "So that's how that Smurf escaped from my net! Very well... I'll just have to use my ultimatum Smurf catcher yet! This I guarantee shall not fail me!" He soon pressed another button and out came a very large Smurf net from the front of his flying machine extending forward, now closing in on Hefty and Handy.

"Hefty! Watch out!" the mechanic gasped as he saw the net coming closer. Hefty turned around and gasped as well in fear.

**"AHAHAHAHA!"**

**"FEATHERS! FLY FASTER! DON'T HOLD BACK!" **Hefty shouted to her.

As told, Feathers flies as fast as she can, and turns the other way.

"You will never escape from me this time, Smurfs! I will have your essence! Starting with the two couples before me!" He then turns and follows them, pedaling now at a faster pace.

"Oh, no!" Hefty cried. "He's gonna come after us now!"

"Oh, yes!" Gargamel cackled evilly.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Gutsy flies higher as he sees Gargamel now on Hefty and Handy's trail with his eyes widened. "Great Smurfs! It's a giant Smurf net!"<p>

"Oh, Smurfs! They're in for it now!" Grouchy yelled.

"Say, what happened to Farmer and Greedy?!"

The Scottish Smurf looked around for the two as Grouchy noticed they weren't anywhere in sight. "You don't suppose...?" he said, looking to him until he suddenly heard a cry for help down below. Grouchy began look back down and couldn't believe what he saw next. Both Greedy and Farmer along with their stork were trapped in one of the nets hanging over on a tree branch. "It's them! They've been smurfed!"

"We've got to go help them!" Gutsy said.

"But what about Hefty and Handy?!"

Before he answered, Gutsy looked back up and saw Papa and Clumsy were flying back up and on the wizard's trail. "I think Papa will handle it... Look!"

Grouchy then looked up and saw both Papa and Clumsy. Afterwards, he looked back to Gutsy and nodded saying, "Alright. Let's smurf them loose!" Soon after, they flew back down without Gargamel knowing as they went to the other Smurfs' aide.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Papa flew closer with his stork and looked down at Gargamel's machine. "Clumsy?" he said, turning to him.<p>

"Yes..?"

"You'll stay here on the stork. And keep flying nearby this machine."

"What are you up to, Papa Smurf?"

"We need to stop him once and for all!" Then afterwards, Papa Smurf jumped down and landed on Gargamel's machine. "Gargamel!"

The wizard quickly turned around and saw him face-to-face once again. "Why, Papa Smurf... You've returned...! I assumed Azrael would've gotten you by now... But I guess he's used up one of his lives too many!"

"Well, I guess it wasn't very clever of your cat to jump onto a flying stork."

"No matter! Right now, your Smurfs are about to get captured, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! And to believe that how sick it already sounds, that they actually have feelings for each other! And **you** above all people don't disagree with that?! I created Smurfette for crying out loud!"

"You created Smurfette, yes. But you forgot that we're about 100 Smurfs, and not everysmurf can have her. So, two of my sons tried out something new. And nobody has a problem with it!"

"Well, I still think it's disgusting and vile!" Gargamel spat out, still pedaling continuously.

Back ahead while they were still flying, Hefty turned his head back and suddenly seen Papa on his machine. "Papa!"

"Really? Did you ever take a look at yourself, Gargamel?" Papa said to him as he begins to undo a screw from his machine.

"Wait, wait! What are you doing?!" Gargamel shouted. "Stop that!"

"Why should I?" Papa let the screw fall down and soon walked up to the next one, undoing that screw as well.

"I'm warning you...!" Gargamel said, growing angry. "I can grab you easily and stop you from doing any more damage to my machine! And as he still pedaled, he goes to grab Papa. But before he could, he lost his balance after he took both hand off the handles. The machine began to wave around and quickly put his hands back on the handles.

"What the smurf is he doing?" Hefty wondered, looking to them.

"Looks like he's manipulating his machine!" Handy said.

Papa was able to hold onto the machine as it waved around. Then the next screw fell down as he made his way to another one.

"STOP IT!" the wizard growled.

"Hahahahaha! What's the matter, Gargamel?" Hefty bluntly called out to him, "Can't smurf out-passed Papa Smurf with your hands tied? Hahahaha!"

After hearing that, Gargamel looked to both him and Handy angrily. "Oh... why you...! Gaah! That's it! I'm blasting this thing on full speed!" And so, he pressed another button and the machine began to fly at high maximum, moving fast. Then he pressed one last button making the large net in front of the machine to swing back and forth. The boys were now more terrified than before as they screamed.

"Oh Hefty...!" Handy cried holding him tight, "You should be careful with what you're saying!"

Back on the machine, Papa was still able to hold his balance and carefully crawled up to one last screw. "Just one more..." That should do it...!" While Papa undid with the last screw, Clumsy flew faster with his stork, watching him.

"Feathers!" Hefty turned to her. "Other way! Other way!" Soon Feathers turned the other way as they tried to escape from the old wizard's machine now at full power.

"You Smurfs have messed with me for the last time!" Gargamel screamed, turning his machine around and followed them.

After Papa had finally finished smurfing off the last screw, he waved with his arm, letting Clumsy know he was finished here. On cue, Clumsy made the stork fly under Gargamel's machine, letting Papa jump down and land on the stork's back. "Now let's hope I didn't smurf this all for nothing...!"


	35. This is our destiny

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 35. ****This is our destiny...**

* * *

><p>Once Papa Smurf was finished dismantling the screws and got back on his stork, both Clumsy and he flew far back from the menacing machine. Gargamel had then pedaled to the max, still on Hefty and Handy's trail. His machine was now flying at full speed with his giant net swinging and heading closer in on them.<p>

"You disgusting little Smurfs won't back away from me this time!" he yelled.

Handy began to look back to him, feeling as if he had seen all this before. He couldn't put his finger on it until he remembered one part of his dream before he woken up from it. Hefty could feel his heart racing from the wizard coming closer. He never felt so scared and didn't know what else to do but have Feathers try to fly faster. However, as the stork managed to fly as fast as she could, she started to slow down a little and soon felt tired from flapping so hard.

"No... No, girl!" Hefty cried after he noticed her feeling a little weary, "Ya can't give up! Please, ya have ta keep goin'!"

"Please, Feathers!" From behind, Handy still stared towards at Gargamel with fear and felt his heart racing fast.

"Hahaha! It seems your stork is starting to run out of steam!" Gargamel laughed. "But with my machine, it will surely succeed getting you despiteful little maggots once and for all!" Then he pedaled faster as the wings on each side flapped harder. The giant net quickly swung in at them, but missed them however by an inch.

After witnessing the net almost getting them; Handy turned his head away from the maniacal wizard and closed his eyes, holding Hefty tighter. _"This can't be...! I'm sure I'm just dreaming again...!" _He thought to himself about the dream from last night, thinking that all of this **was** probably just a dream and would wake up eventually from this nightmare.

The strongman turned and saw Handy, frightened to death and then looked up to Gargamel with his machine. He soon began to notice while Gargamel was pedaling, that the machine was beginning to steam up a little from the ignition. He had wondered for some reason why this was happening until he remembered that Papa was back there smurfing around with a few screws from earlier. From that moment, he knew exactly why Papa Smurf was there in the first place. Quickly, without hesitation, Hefty suddenly thought of an idea and turned back to Feathers.

"Feathers! Fly low, now! Handy, hang on tight!" And with his command, Feathers begins to fly low at full speed.

Gargamel soon followed as he brought his machine down towards them shouting out, "You really think, plummeting to the ground will get you anywhere?! It's hopeless! You'll never escape me this time!"

"Hefty! No! What are you doing?!" Handy cried after he suddenly looked up again.

"Trust me!" Hefty yelled, "I know what I'm doing!"

"NO!" the mechanic began to cry with tears filling his eyes. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"We have to, Handy! It's the only way so that machine will finally give out! I noticed the ignition is startin' to steam up thanks to Papa! Once we're about to smurf to the ground, we'll airborne right back up! And the fuel in that machine will run out before he tries to smurf back up again and get us! That thing will surely blow to kingdom smurf!"

"Please, Hefty! I don't want this to happen again!"

After Hefty realized what Handy said, he turned to him while Gargamel was still following them. He began to smile a little, knowing exactly what was going to happen. "Don't worry, babe..." he began. "No matter what happens, I'll still be there for ya 'til the end... I had already known from last night that this was going to happen. I've been having this feeling all day... and fate has brought us here together... This is our destiny..."

Handy looked into his eyes as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "No..." he said, shaking his head in disbelief. **"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"**

All Hefty could do was look to him until tears started to spill from his eyes as well. He then slowly cupped his cheek gently with his palm and closed his eyes as he gave him a kiss on his sweet, soft lips. "I love you, Handy..." he said stroking his cheek, wiping some of his tears away. "I love you..."

Before Handy could speak, he stared straight at him for a few seconds while more tears fell. "Last night you promised me that we'll be back at the village with everyone this afternoon...! You said it was a promise you couldn't break from me!"

"Sometimes... promises are meant to be broken..." Hefty said, still smiling to him with more tears falling down. "I know it sounds crazy, but these things in life happen for a reason... I've done everything I could for ya for the past hundred years up 'til now... And now, with me here with you before we smurf back up again, we've had a lot of good times together since we've first fell in love... But now you just have to learn... that it's time for us to say 'goodbye'..."

The muscleman then closed his eyes with tears spilling out more as the engineer began to feel his heart breaking. "You don't know how many promises you're breaking from me right now..." Handy cried more, "Why, Hefty...? **WHY?!**"

"Aww... Are you two haven't your sweet romantic moment?" the wizard snarled. "How cute...! Too bad that this will be the last that you'll ever see of each other! You're making this too easy for me now that the two of you are about to meet your demise!"

While Gargamel pedaled faster, the ignition began to overheat as more steam started to come out more. Handy didn't even bother to listen to what the old crone had to say as he still stared blankly into Hefty's eyes. He still couldn't believe what he just told him. Hefty had then opened his eyes back up again and gave him one last kiss before they were nearer to their destination.

"Everything will be alright..." he softly said to Handy. "I will see you soon." And as they were just about to hit the ground, Hefty suddenly turned his head back around and gave the stork his signal. "NOW FEATHERS!" As told, she managed to dodge the ground and soared right back in the air with Gargamel pedaling his machine back up as well.

"You damned Smurfs!" the old wizard barked. "You think you can get away? Well, you're wrong! I have you now in my grasp!" Gargamel began to cackle, flying closer in at them. However, as he was just about to catch the Smurfs with his giant net; he suddenly started to hear puttering sounds with the machine overheating more. Soon, sparks of light began to spew from inside as if it were about to ignite.

"What the...?!" Then his flying machine started to slow down as he tried to pedal more. "No no no no! This can't be happening!" The frantic wizard began to bang his hand on the contraption, trying to make it fly again... but it was no use. "This is all Papa's doing! I've should've known!" He quickly looked up and saw both Papa and Clumsy flying high above him.

"Hahaha! You messed with the wrong Smurf, Gargamel!" Papa cried out.

As Hefty and Handy were able to finally fly away freely; Handy still cried, hoping that this wouldn't end like it had in his dream from last night. Far below while Gargamel was still in mid-air; the heat in the machine started to rise until parts of it began to burst into flames and smoke. His machine was already starting to recede, falling from high altitude along with himself. "My invention... outsmarted by those wretched **Smurrrrrrfs**!" Gargamel had begun to plummet to the ground as he still fell with his machine already starting to fall apart.

* * *

><p>Back on the ground, Gutsy had finished cutting the last of the net, breaking Greedy free once again along with Farmer. Both he and Grouchy had already helped smurf the net from the tree branch to the ground. That way, he was able to cut the net easier without the Smurfs and their stork falling from the tree.<p>

"There! That's should do it," Gutsy smiled as he took the net and pulled it off the stork. "Thank smurfness that branch save you two the fall. We ourselves were about to hit the surface until I was able to break Grouchy and I in time."

"How did you two get caught anyway?" Grouchy wondered. "You guys were flying so low; those nets couldn't have gotten you with them so high up!"

"Actually... ahem... We flew right into this net which was already hanging in the tree..." Greedy said, putting his hand behind his head.

"Yeah..." Farmer began to laugh nervously, "I kinda went a little overboard a little and panicked... We were goin' so low; I lost control and couldn't smurf our stork back up in time."

"Heheheh... Well' at least Gargamel didn't see you two get caught, knowin' he was already on our tails," the Scotsman chuckled.

"Hey, guys! Look!" the grouch cried looking up above. "Gargamel's machine is smurfing from the sky!"

Soon the other Smurfs all look up and see that the wizard's flying machine was falling until it finally crashed not too far from where the others were standing. "He did it!" Gutsy cheered, "Papa smurfed him!" They all smiled and cheered happily as both Greedy and Grouchy hug the kilt wearing Smurf. Farmer couldn't help but jump with glee and give out a loud, "YEEHAW!"

* * *

><p>Back in the air, both Hefty and Handy watched from below as they flew out of the clearing. Nothing yet from what they knew so far happened as they looked down at the long smoke trails. Afterwards, Hefty looked back up to Handy, seeing that he still had tears in his eyes from crying. Handy too turned his head to him, but didn't say anything. As the strong Smurf looked to him sadly with a heavy heart, he quickly held him in a tight, strong, everlasting embrace. He shut his eyes tight and felt his body trembling and heard his heart pounding through his ears. The little engineer embraced him as well, holding him very tightly. Nothing still happened and none of the boys spoke of a word for a minute until Handy broke the silence.<p>

"Maybe it won't happen this time...! Maybe it was just a big coincidence that everything almost happened like in my dream...! And maybe my dream was just nothing more than a stupid nightmare...!"

Hefty still held him tight and hadn't said a word to his response. He then opened his eyes again and looked back aimlessly to the ground, seeing the smoke and flames from below. However, just like in Handy's dream, Hefty didn't see anything lounge up at them. He still looked down and still didn't see anything after the first few seconds. "Handy... Handy!" he said to him hastily.

"Huh?" Handy wondered looking slightly up to him.

"Nothing's happened...!"

Handy had then started to realize that he was right and stared at him. He began to smile a little and said, "...I told you it was just a stupid nightmare..."

"I guess so..." Hefty smiled back a little at him and placed his hand on his cheek, "Oh Handy..."

"...And you really wanted to break all those promises you once gave me...?"

"Are you kiddin'...? I could never...!" Hefty then pulls him closer with their heads touching one another.

"But you said... You said... sometimes promises are meant to be broken... And now you're telling me you could never do this...?"

"...I take it all back..."

Hefty then begins to kiss him passionately with his other hand behind Handy's head. The mechanic accepted the kiss and stroked his back gently while some tears still streamed down his cheeks. Before the muscled Smurf continued, he broke the kiss for a second and looked to him and said, "I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." Handy said back. "And I could never live without you..."

Hefty smiled at the Smurf and then continued to kiss him, blushing slightly. Handy began to blush as well and soon felt his own heart beating softly. And as Hefty pulled closer; he had forgotten everything else that was around him. He just wanted this to last forever and didn't want to let go for any reason. However, there was something close that was heading their way while they still kissed. It was coming closer until suddenly...

...A thick piece of sharp wood out of nowhere pierced through the left side between Hefty's hip and abdomen from behind! He broke the kiss and tossed his head back crying out in pain. **"AHHHHH!"**

Handy had quickly opened his eyes up widely and cried out, **"HEFTY!"** He could see that he was already bleeding as the wood was smurfed in him real deep. "No! No!"

Hefty began to cry more in pain as he tried desperately to pull the wood out. But it was no use and didn't have the strength to pull it out. Soon more parts from Gargamel's machine came plunging up at them and at Papa and Clumsy.

"No!" Handy cried taking a hold of his hand, "Don't pull it out! If you do, you'll just bleed even more...! Tears had started to form again in his eyes as he turned his head quickly to the stork. "Feathers! We need to get away from here!"

From where Papa and Clumsy were, they were able to dodge all the parts from the wizard's machine. Then Clumsy had looked from afar where Hefty and Handy were and gasped. "Papa Smurf! Hefty is hurt!"

"Oh no..!" Papa cried, turning to them.

Feathers tried to fly away as much as she could and dodged all the debris. They nearly hit her as she flapped frantically, making both Hefty and Handy swerve around on her back. The other Smurfs who were back on the ground all witnessed this happening.

"Oh no!" Grouchy yelled. "The pieces from that machine is hurling at them!"

"SMURF OUT OF THERE!" Gutsy called up to them.

"This can't be happenin'!" Farmer wailed. "They'll smurf for sure!"

"Oh smurf, I can't look at this!" Greedy cried, covering his eyes with his hands.

And as Feather kept flapping in a panic, Handy managed to hold Hefty, making sure he wouldn't fall down. "Don't worry!" he said to him. "Everything will be okay! We'll smurf out of here and then Papa will cure your wound!"

Papa tried to fly up to them, however, both he and Clumsy weren't able to because more of the debris had smurfed into the air. "Hefty! Handy!" he cried out for them.

"Oh, smurf... This is bad!" the Scotsman cried. "I've got to help them!" And without a hassle, Gutsy quickly climbed onto their stork and then turned to the others. "Grouchy, you and the others stay low! I'll be back!" He then quickly took off on the stork as he began to fly straight towards Hefty and Handy.

"No! Gutsy, come back!" Grouchy cried.

Meanwhile, Feathers kept flapping around and squawked in a high-pitched shrill. Hefty kept holding onto her as he also held onto his wound, still crying in pain.

"Please calm down, Feathers!" Handy hollered to her. "Try to smurf us down safely!"

The stork tried to follow orders to smurf the boys back down to safety. But before she could, the last of the debris soon passed until one last piece made the stork flinch. Feathers had cried from the sudden reaction and moved all around more frantically. She had then caused both Smurfs to send them sliding backwards closest to her tail. Handy was able to hang on, but Hefty however suddenly began to slip off her and was about to fall.

**"HEFTY!"** Handy yelled as he hurriedly grabbed his hand. The Smurfs from down below had watched in horror as they all gasped. Hefty held on and looked up to Handy with fear in his eyes. He was dangling right passed Feather's feet as he tried not to look down. Handy looked at him all shocked as more tears fell down his face. **"HELP! PLEASE HELP US!"** he cried loudly.

Earlier, Papa and Clumsy had to fly far away to dodge all the debris until he heard Handy's cries. After hearing his son's cry for help, they both started to turn around and fly back to them. "Quick, my friend!" the leader turned to his stork. "We need to hurry!"

Elsewhere, Gutsy was still flying towards them for their aide as he cried out, "Don't worry, lads! I'm comin'!"

While Hefty still held onto Handy's grip, tears streamed down his eyes as his lower lip quivered. "Handy..." Soon blood started to spill from the wood pierced inside and stained his pants. Not too far, Handy had heard Gutsy's cry while he was flying closer to help them.

"Did you hear that..?" he said, trying to smile a little at him. "Gutsy is on the way... Just hang on a little longer..."

Hefty began to pant a little and strained from the pain as he breathed out, "I'll try..." But as he held on tight, he suddenly started to slip out of his hands a little and gasped.

"Hefty...! Please! Don't give up...!" the engineer cried.

"I won't...! I don't wanna let go...!" But as more blood started to drip, the strongman started to feel weak. He gulped down real hard as more tears streamed from his cheeks.

"Oh Hefty..." Handy cried more, "I'm sure this is just another bad dream I'm having... I will wake up soon... And then we will be in our bed... You'll be lying next to me... and you'll be sleeping... I'll snuggle up to you... And tomorrow we'll get ready to smurf home..."

"But Handy... This isn't a dream... This is all real..." Soon more blood dripped down from the end of the wood as Hefty begins to slip out of him more. "I don't think I'm gonna make it... As much as I want to keep smurfin' on for you... I can't keep up." His eyes then began to feel heavy and panted heavily from the wound smurfing him more.

"It **is** a dream!" Handy tried to smile more and laughed a little, "Trust me... I'll wake up any moment...!"

"Handy! Look at yourself! Look around you!" Hefty's voice broke. "This dream that you had last night was a vision! After last night, I knew this was going to happen! I felt it from within... and I was so scared to even leave to smurf back home because of all this...!" Then Hefty began to slip even more from his grip. "Ahh!" His eyes widened and cried more now scared than ever.

"I'm almost there!" Gutsy yelled smurfing closer to them. "Hang on!"

"No!" Handy shook his head. "You're lying!"

"You have to believe me..." Hefty said. "Please believe me... I didn't believe all that time that you didn't love me anymore... But now I do after you came for me when I left you that night... And here I am, hanging for my life and you don't believe me at all..." He then shut his eyes tight and tried to hold on until he slipped nearly out of his grip.

Handy looked down at him while more tears still fell and said, "But I don't want it to be real..."

Hefty quickly opened his eyes and looked back up to him and smiled a little and replied, "...Neither do I..." And as he was now about to slip close to his death, more tears spilled from his eyes while he gazed up at his lover one last time. More blood had drizzled and fell from his wound as he felt weaker every second. Then he whispered softly to him his last final words, _"Goodbye Handy... I love you..."_ Then all of a sudden, Hefty closed his eyes once more and finally let's go of Handy as he free-fell from the sky.

**"NOOO!"** Handy shouted out, reaching his arm out for him. **"HEFTY! HEFTYYY!"**

And as Papa flew closer towards where the boys were, he wasn't able to make it in time as he saw Hefty falling down. "No!"

"Oh God!" Clumsy gasped from behind.

Gutsy suddenly looked up as he saw Hefty falling. "No!" He gritted his teeth and quickly pulled the stork back around as he flew back down to get him.

**"Hefty, NO!" **Grouchy gasped from below.

"He's done for now!" Farmer cried.

"This is horrible!" Greedy cried as well.

And while Handy watched Hefty falling, without thinking, he suddenly jumps off of Feathers and follows after him. Everything all around seemed as if time slowed down after Handy hurled from the sky. All the Smurfs watched in horror as both Hefty and Handy were now falling to their fate. Papa Smurf's eyes began to tear, witnessing both of his only first two sons heading straight towards death ready to take them in. From below, Grouchy screamed and cried in terror, banging his fists to the ground with tears streaming down his face. Greedy and Farmer held onto one another as they watched helplessly to their friends plummeting aimlessly from high above. Clumsy's eyes had also filled with tears as he couldn't watch anymore and turned his head away with his eyes shut tight. The blood from Hefty's wound flew all over as he still had his eyes closed, feeling his heart racing at full speed. As Handy got closer to Hefty, he managed to reach out to him and grabbed a hold of his hand. He had then pulled himself closer to him and was able to embrace him while they still fell from the sky.

The Scotsman Smurf had also witnessed Handy falling and saw that they were already smurfing closer to the ground as he flew faster. "Almost there..."

When Hefty felt a presence touch him, he opened his eyes and saw Handy wrapped in his arms. He then too slowly wrapped his strong arms around him and closed his eyes again, ready to smurf on the other side along with him.

_"I'll never ever leave you..."_ Handy whispered into his ear.

_"And I'll always be there right beside you..."_ Hefty whispered back. And with that, he begins to kiss him one last time and doesn't even bother breaking it.

As they both fell closer to their demise with their lips locked together, Gutsy managed to fly faster and lower before they were about to hit with his heart racing fast. The others had watched in terror with their hearts racing and prayed no harm should come upon them. Gutsy was soon able to fly right under them just a few feet away from the ground. Then he hurriedly flew straight back up towards them until all of a mere sudden...

***PLOP!***

...They both landed safely right onto the stork as Gutsy had saved them from near death. "I got them! **I GOT THEM!**" he cried happily.

"He did it!" Papa cried from above, "Gutsy saved them!"

"What?" Clumsy had then opened his eyes again and turned his head to them. He began to smile as he cried out, **"WOOHOO! GUTSY! YOU'RE THE SMURFIEST!"**

Grouchy too looked back up, totally shocked but happy all at once. "Hahaha! That son of a smurf! I knew he'd get them!"

Farmer too smiled happily and had placed a hand to his heart in relief. Greedy had taken a deep breath in and let himself fall down to the ground, sighing with relief. "Ohhh, my heart almost stopped...!"

While Gutsy and the others were still airborne, he looked down and saw the other Smurfs and yelled out, "I'm comin' in for a landing! Spread out!" He then begins to fly back to the ground as the stork finally landed safely with him along with Hefty and Handy. Feathers had finally calmed down from earlier as she landed down safely as well. Gutsy soon turned to Handy who had been on top of Hefty and began to shake him a little. "Lad... lad? You still smurfin'?"

_"Hnn... Nnn..."_ the handyman then slowly opened his eyes. "Huh...?"

"Oh, thank smurfness!" the Scottish Smurf smiled. "You're alright!"

Grouchy quickly ran up to them and looked up crying out, "Handy! You're still alive!"

Handy stared for a while at Gutsy until he finally sat up. He then looked down to Grouchy and the others until he quickly turned his head to Hefty. "Hefty... Hefty..!" he smiled as he shook him a little. "Gutsy saved us!"

But as he shook him, Hefty didn't respond. But however, he was still breathing.

"...Hefty...?" Handy then shakes him a little more, but still no response. "Hey, honey...!"

Both Papa and Clumsy had also finally made it down and landed near them along with Feathers. The eldest Smurf soon jumped off his stork when he witnessed Gutsy with the others. "Gutsy! Are they alright?"

"Handy's alright..." he responded. "But Hefty's not wakin' up!"

"Oh no..." Papa had hurriedly walked up to their stork and climbed up. And as he made his way up, he saw Hefty lying there with the piece of wood still between his hip and abdomen. He suddenly gasped when he had witnessed how badly Hefty was. "We need to bandage his wound!" the leader cried as he then turned his head to the others. "Farmer, Greedy. I need something like big leaves!"

"But Papa... all the leaves already fell down and are withered..." the chubby Smurf replied.

"You need to find something!"

"Handy, you and Hefty brought some bags with you!" Grouchy implied, looking up to him. "Don't you have anything that'll help him in any of them?"

"Yes. Yes, you're right!" Handy nodded. "There should be at least some towels inside!"

When Clumsy was soon told to retrieve the bags, he too jumps off his stork and runs up to Feathers, taking the bags off her neck. He then begins to open one of them and searches for a towel until he felt the material from inside. "I found one!" he cried as he takes it out and runs up to Papa with it.

"Thank you, Clumsy," Papa said as he took the towel. "Gutsy, do you think you can pull that piece of wood out of his body?"

Handy took a hold of Hefty's hand worriedly as he too looked up to Gutsy before he would reply. "Aye," he nodded. "But let's smurf him down gently before this stork here gets ornery..."

Papa agreed as he nodded and walked up to Hefty's head. Handy then let go of his hand again and looked up to Papa. He watched him as he began to pull Hefty's arms up a little while Gutsy smurfed on the other end to grab Hefty by the legs. He then carefully brought him down along with Papa assisting from the shoulders. They both managed to bring him down safely as they placed him down on the ground gently. Afterwards, Hefty had started to moan a little from the wood still pierced inside him.

"Will Hefty be alright, Papa Smurf?" the farmer asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet..." their father replied. "His heart still seems to be smurfing. But his wound looks really bad..."

Handy had then jumped off the stork and walked up to Hefty. He kneeled down next to him as he began to stroke his cheek softly.

"Alright, I'm goin' to smurf that thing out from Hefty." Gutsy announced. "I'll be sure I won't puncture him."

"Be careful with him," Grouchy said to him.

The Scotsman in the kilt nodded to him and then turned to Handy. "Handy, I'll need you to smurf a little further. You can still stay, but I'll need some room."

The handyman agreed as he nodded slightly and made some room for him. "Please don't hurt him..."

"I won't, lad. I'll be gentle with him." Soon Gutsy knelt down and grabbed hold of the wood and beganto pull it out slowly with the blood already staining it. "Boy, it's in real deep." He then pulled on it more until Hefty started to cry a little.

As Handy heard him, he cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Shh shh shh... It's alright..." He soon could feel how his eyes started to water again and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

_"Nnn..."_ the strong Smurf strained and grunted.

"Just one more yank..." Gutsy said as he finally got it out. "There...!" Then he took a good look at it as he seen how deep the wood was plunged inside. "Yikes..." he said as he then threw it to the other side.

Hefty panted heavily and soon felt more pain stinging him as his blood began to spill immensely from his wound. _"Nnnah... Han...dy..."_

"I'm here, honey, I'm here...!" Handy called to him as he takes a hold of his hand again, holding it tight and kisses it. _"I'm here..."_ he whispered.

"Now quick put this around him," Papa said, handing Gutsy the towel. And after Gutsy took the towel, he begins to sop up the blood still spilling out from his wound.

"Ahhh...!" Hefty suddenly cried.

"Don't worry, buddy...!" Gutsy said to him while he still smurfed up the wound. "We're all here for you...!"

"...What's up with him, Papa?" Clumsy asked. "Why won't he wake up even if he's feeling the pain...?"

"Well, I... I guess he fell into a kind of coma..." he replied softly to him.

Hefty was still breathing heavily as he started to sweat from his forehead. Soon enough, the Scottish Smurf had finished cleaning up the blood with the towel which was now drenched in its deep red substance. "I need another towel so we can wrap his wound," Gutsy said.

"Oh!" Clumsy cried out as he then took another towel out of the bag and hand it over to Gutsy.

"A coma you say, Papa?" Handy asked looking up to him. "For how long?"

"I don't know, Handy. It could be for a few hours... But it could also be for days or weeks... or even longer..."

"No..." Soon Handy could feel tears beginning to stream down his cheeks once more and turned his head back to Hefty. Gutsy had then wrapped the other clean towel around Hefty's wound so that the blood wouldn't seep out more. As he did so, Hefty continued to grunt and moan from the sudden aches from his body. Both Farmer and Greedy looked down to him while Handy held his head close with tears still drizzling from his face. The country Smurf turned to Greedy with a sad, heavy heart for a short second until he turned back to the others.

"We better be gettin' on back to the village before anythin' worse happens to him," Farmer said.

"Yeah, he really could use a bed right now..." Greedy agreed.

But then, all of a sudden, Handy's body began to shiver and closed his eyes angrily. He then stood up from the ground and turned around. He opened his eyes again and then looked to Greedy with anger burning in his eyes. "...You!"

"Eh...?" the short, heavy Smurf stepped back a little.

However, Handy suddenly retaliated as he ran up to Greedy and jumped at him, pinning him to the ground. Everyone all turned to him as they all saw Handy in shock what he was doing. **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU FAT SON OF A SMURF!"** he shouted at him as Greedy looked up to him with fear in his eyes. "All this wouldn't have happened if we wouldn't have taken that 'little break' for yours!"

"B-but I-...!" the overweight Smurf began to stutter.

"It's your fault that Hefty and I almost died! And it's your fault that he's in that unsmurfy situation now! Why did you come here to take us back home anyway?! Have you thought we would smurf a picnic together or something?!" Handy then began to pin him more to the ground violently.

"H-Handy! You're hurting me!" Greedy cried.

**"HANDY! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"** Grouchy yelled, running up to him.

"Please, stop it!" Farmer cried as he looked in horror with his face almost turning white.

As Grouchy made it up to both Handy and Greedy, he quickly pulled Handy up and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist from attacking anymore. "No!" the mechanic cried and struggled. "It's his fault! It's his fault! Why couldn't **he** have this pain now instead of Hefty?!"

"Handy, please!" Papa said walking up to him. "It's no one's fault. Nobody knew that something like this would happen...!"

While everyone else tried to calm Handy down, Greedy sat up again slowly as he put a hand on his racing heart and panted fast. "Greedy!" Farmer cried as he ran to him and knelt down, placing a hand on his arm. "You alright there...?"

"Look at you!" Gutsy snapped. "This is not goin' to get you nowhere with you actin' like this! This wasn't anybody's fault like Papa said!"

"You just have to calm down!" Grouchy hollered, struggling to hold onto him. "We've all been through a lot today and now you're already makin' it worse for the rest of us! If Hefty weren't in that coma right now, what would he think?!"

**"HEFTY WOULD BE DEAD IF GUTSY WOULDN'T HAVE SAVED US!"** Handy cried more and stopped struggling as he finally gave up.

"Handy..." Papa spoke sternly as he took a hold of his hand and stroked it softly with a sigh. "...We can't change what has happened now..."

"All we could do now is smurf back home and mend Hefty's wounds properly," Gutsy continued, "Until then; you just have to keep calm. I know how much you love him dearly. And I know my lass would probably freak out too if that had been me. But you have to take it easy and not get too stressed out. We're gonna do the best we can with Hefty. Have faith in us, lad, like you've always had faith for in him."

Soon, Grouchy finally let go of Handy from his grip. The engineer in the visor and blue-denim overalls began to calm down a little as he looked to Gutsy and listened to him. He then slowly looked down to Hefty, still lying on the ground motionless until he turned his head to Greedy, who was still shaking a little. Farmer too still had been there, kneeling on the ground while he held Greedy when he too was also shaking a little from before. "Greedy, I..." Handy spoke as he slowly walked up to him, "I'm sorry..."

The timid, heavy-set Smurf looked slightly up to him and nodded a little responding back, "I-it's okay... I guess..." Farmer, however still held onto Greedy as he comforted him.

"I didn't want to hurt you..." Handy sighed. "It just came over me..."

Greedy then finally got up from the ground slowly as Farmer let go of him "...It's alright... You just scared me to death..."

Gutsy soon walks up to Handy and placed a hand gently on his shoulder saying, "Come on, lads. It's time to smurf out of here..."

After hearing his response, Handy turned to him and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Everything will be better once we're home, Handy. I promise you. Papa said to him until he turned to Hefty. "...Now let us smurf him up on Feather's back again."

Clumsy had already put the bags around her neck again as Gutsy let go of Handy and walked back up to Hefty to help Papa smurf him back on Feathers. Farmer had then got back up from the ground and turned to Greedy before they walked to their storks. Greedy looked back and smiled a tad little at him. But Farmer knew deep down that he wasn't alright from what had happened earlier. He just hope that everything would smurf out alright once they all finally got home and help Hefty get better.

As everyone else was getting on their storks, Grouchy walked up to his and then turned to Papa before he got on. "Papa?" he asked him.

"Yes, what is it?" he replied, turning to him.

"You should probably smurf along on Feathers with Handy," the grouch suggested. "That way, you can still aide Hefty on the way back?"

"I thought about that too," the old Smurf nodded. "Could you maybe smurf along with Clumsy then? You know, I'd be a little afraid if he'd ride that stork all alone."

"But then that leaves- No wait... never mind..." Grouchy said as he remembered there would still be one Smurf left to ride the other stork.

Papa smiled at him and then made his way to Feathers and climbed on her back. Handy had gotten on earlier and was already sitting next to Hefty again. He looked down at him sadly with tears filling his eyes once more while he stroked his hand with his thumb. Then he looked up to Papa as he sat along with him. "I'll smurf along with you and get you two back home safely," their father said to him.

"Thanks, Papa..." Handy nodded.

Gutsy then got onto his stork as Grouchy walked over to Papa's and climbed up, sitting right next to Clumsy. Hefty suddenly began to moan and move his head a little until Handy looked down to him. He then gave him a soft kiss on his lips and sighed sadly with a heavy heart.

Papa Smurf looked to Handy with a determined look in his eyes until he turned back to the others and said, "Is everysmurf ready to finally smurf back home again?"

"We're ready..." Grouchy said lowly.

"Yep..." Gutsy sighed sadly.

"Uh-huh..."Clumsy nodded and looked over to Hefty worriedly.

"Same here..." Farmer replied. He had then turned around and noticed that Greedy had not said anything and looked sad with his head down. The country Smurf in the green overalls looked to his best friend worriedly and soon turned his head back.

"Alright then, Feathers," Papa finally says to her. "Take us home."

Feathers nodded and soon spread out her wings one last time, bringing everyone off the ground as she flapped carefully. Gutsy's stork followed along with everyone else's as he flew alone. They were all now finally heading home, but with a sad heavy heart on each and everysmurf. They had hoped that Hefty would make it alright after that dreadful near death experience. Not only they had worried for him, but both Handy and Papa worried for him the most.

As they all flew back, Gargamel had already been out of the rubbles from his machine destroyed with smog and black soot all over him. He was already heading back home with a small limp on his leg until he looked back up to the sky and saw the four storks flying away along with the Smurfs. The wizard then angrily turned away as he began to storm back home.

"I hate those Smurfs...!" he muttered and cussed under his breath.


	36. I'm so sorry

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 36. ****...I'm so sorry...**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Smurf Village, it was already late in the afternoon. Everysmurf had already prepared for the other Smurfs' return along with Hefty and Handy. The entire village was decorated with multi-colorful streamers, balloons, and flowers on every mushroom house, including Hefty and Handy's. There were tables put out smurfily all over with white table cloths and chairs nicely decorated. There also were two really long tables for the food catered by both Chef and Baker. They've put so much hard work to get the banquet good and smurf; they were already starting to grow irritated having to wait for the others' return. Not only were they the ones waiting, but the rest of Smurf Village as well.<p>

Crazy Smurf was on the lookout to spot them heading back while he kept looking up to the clear, blue sky. Ashli Smurf had been standing in the middle of the village along with Vanity, Jokey, Smurfette, Shini, and Brainy who have all been waiting long and patiently for the Smurfs's safe return. And as they did, the black-haired Smurfette couldn't take much more and started to worry.

"God, where in smurfs are they? They should've been here by now!"

"I'll say," the Smurf with the yellow flower in his hat replied, "It's already late in the afternoon; and I'm starting to discover a worry line on me!" He then looked into his hand mirror and said, "And if that keeps happening; my beautiful face will be ruined!"

"Ahh, your face is already as worried as it is!" Jokey said, turning to him. "In fact, I think I'm starting to see some wrinkles on you!"

"What?!" Vanity quickly then looked back in his hand mirror in shock and began to wail endlessly.

"Ahahahahaha!"

"I just hope nothing happened..." Smurfette worried.

"Maybe they decided to stay there a little longer to give the storks some rest," Shini implied.

"Well, if you ask me, I don't see why Papa didn't let me smurf along..." Brainy spoke as he walked up to them. "I mean yeah, I am his assistant and all... But if I had smurfed along; we would've gotten both Hefty and Handy back here sooner."

"That maybe..." Ashli stuttered a little when she turned t him. "But uh, I think Papa was in a hurry, so he didn't have the time to find ya and stuff..."

"What'd you mean, 'didn't have the time'?" the bespectacled Smurf spoke harshly. "He had all the time in the world he needed and he didn't bother to ask me if I can join him? He let Clumsy go with him for smurfs sake, but did he bother to ask me? Noooo... I think Papa Smurf would've smurfed me along because I know so much more there is around outside the village. We've been on so many quests; I already know every single place we've gone to! And if you ask me, I-"

And before Brainy could continue, Jokey suddenly whacked him in the face with a smurfberry cream pie he had smurfed off the catering table. Brainy's face was now covered with cream as some of it started to fall to the ground. "That'll smurf ya until they come back!" Jokey cried out. "Ahahahahaha!"

"Well, now I know why he didn't smurf you along after all!" Ashli couldn't help but laugh, "Hahahaha!"

The bespectacled brunette too began to laugh as well with them. Afterwards, she then looked up to the sky and sighed, saying, "Maybe I should let Wolke look if he can spot them somewhere."

"Good idea," Ashli turned to her. "He sure can use a little exercise for his little wings. He should be around right?"

Shini nodded in response and then called out for him. "Wolke, come here!" Soon the little blue smurfberry bird quickly made his way to them as he landed in Shini's hands and chirped. "Hey there, could you maybe fly towards Smurf Paradise and look if you can see Papa and the others are close by?" In response, Wolke nodded and flapped his wings. "Alright. Thank you!" she said as she then let him fly to go look for them.

"Your bird is just so cute..." Ashli said looking up to the sky as Wolke flew. "I'm glad you and Gutsy kept him."

"If it weren't for him; we wouldn't have ever smurfed another way to communicate with our friends," Jokey agreed as he walked up to them. "I just can't wait for them to come back soon so they'll see what surprise I got in store for them!" He then held onto one of his surprises he normally had in his grasp laced with red ribbon around a bright, colored, yellow box.

"Please... Don't tell me it will go _'boom'_, will it...?" Ashli said to him.

"Hmmm... Maybe..." the jokester began to snicker.

"Oh boy..." the dark-haired Smurfette rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"You really want to welcome them with an explosion?" Shini asked, turning to Jokey with a smile.

"Don't you have anything nicer than this?" Smurfette giggled.

"Hahaha! Don't worry... I would never actually do that to them after not seeing them for so long. But I do have something even better in here that you all cannot smurf until they come back!" Jokey afterwards pat his present lightly and couldn't wait to smurf them his 'surprise' real soon.

"Well, it better not be another smurfberry cream pie 'cuz if it is; I'll tell Papa Smurf what you did to me!" Brainy cried, who was still covered with pie on his face as he wiped the cream off his glasses with a cloth.

"Oh, smurf it up already..." Ashli giggled.

"Well, Brainy, I think you should take a shower," Shini suggested. "Or do you want to look like a pie once they're back?"

"Hmph... Very funny..." Brainy mumbled as he adjusted his glasses.

Not too far from where they were all standing, Crazy suddenly sounded the alarm with his famous cry. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You hear that?" Vanity listened as Crazy kept repeating his alarm. "That must be Crazy's signal!"

Ashli then looked back up to the sky and saw Wolke who was already coming back to them. He flew down again and started to flap his wings excitedly. The little German Smurfette smiled at him and said to her bird, "Did you see them? Are they here?" The smurfberry bird chirped happily and nodded in a 'yes'.

"Ohh, finally!" the golden-haired Smurfette cried happily.

"Oh!" Ashli gasped happily, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces! I'm so going to hug them both when they smurf down here! It's been too long since we last saw them!"

"Yes, me too!" Shini replied with a bright smile. "We should all give them a smurfy group hug!"

"I know they accepted my apology, but I'm still a little nervous. But mostly excited...!"

"Don't worry..." Ashli turned to Smurfette with a smile, "I think they'll be happy to see that everything between you and them is way past behind now!"

"Here they come!" Some Smurf cried.

Everyone all soon looked up as they saw four storks coming into the village. Papa and the Smurfs were still high up, but they were coming in closer for a quick landing. All the other Smurfs cheered and shouted with glee now that they were all happy to finally welcome them all back home.

"I can see Greedy and Farmer! Hey, Farmer!" Ashli cried when she looked to the sky and waved up to him.

"And I can see my Gutsy!" Shini cried as she began to jump around.

Before Papa and the others were ready to land, Handy looked down sadly as he saw all the Smurfs cheering for them. He still held Hefty's hand all this time and looked back to him. Papa soon turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright..." he spoke softly to him. His face was calm and kept a straight look to him. He didn't shed one tear along the way back, but he made sure everything would be clear once they'd got Hefty down safely so they can heal his wound. Handy looked up to his father and didn't say anything. All he could do was nod a little.

And so, while all the Smurfs still cheered on, Feathers and the other three storks finally made their way down and landed safely right in the middle of the village. Gutsy had been the first to get off his stork as he hurriedly smurfed over to Feathers. Shini suddenly stopped cheering as her face suddenly turned from happy to shock when she seen Gutsy had been flying by himself the whole time. Ashli's smile too started to fade when both Farmer and Greedy gotten off their stork, but with sadness in their eyes. Soon, the rest of the Smurfs cheers and smiles began to fade as they all saw what had happened next.

Gutsy quickly helped Papa bring Hefty down while he was still unconscious as Handy followed them. They both held onto Hefty from one arm on each end and slowly made their way through the crowd to smurf him to his house. The Smurfs all gasped in shock and couldn't believe their fragile eyes for what they had seen.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" One Smurf called out.

As Smurfette saw Hefty in the condition he was in, she suddenly gasped in horror and covered her mouth with both hands. Shini looked to Gutsy as they walked by, carrying Hefty and cried, "Gutsy! What happened?"However, the Scotsman didn't respond. All he could do was look to her and then focused on bringing Hefty to his home to mend his bloody wound. Handy was close by and didn't look at anybody while he followed both Papa and Gutsy.

Clumsy had already gotten off his stork as Grouchy got off with him as well. Although the young Smurf was deeply and truly saddened, Grouchy also had a deep sad look on his face with his brow burrowed. Brainy was able to wipe off the rest of the cream off his face from earlier and soon saw Papa and Gutsy with Hefty. His eyes were completely shocked as he adjusted his glasses just to be sure what he was seeing wasn't real. Ashli on the other hand stood quiet, not knowing what was going on until her body suddenly started to tremble when she seen Hefty.

"We have to smurf him to his home immediately before he gets worse," Papa said to Gutsy.

"Aye, Papa."

And as they both smurfed from the crowd along with Handy by their side, the other Smurfs were puzzled and shocked, wondering what had happened. Shini had then turned back to the others worriedly when she still didn't get an answer from anybody. Soon, both Grouchy and Clumsy slowly walked up to Brainy and the others. The bespectacled Smurf with the freckles on his cheeks couldn't help but ask his friend about the situation as he walked up a little closer to him.

"Clumsy... What happened...?"

Ashli had looked to Clumsy and Grouchy worriedly and then saw Farmer and Greedy heading towards them. Seeing they were smurfing closer, she suddenly ran up to them with tears beginning to form in her eyes crying out, "Farmer! What happened?! What's wrong with Hefty?!"

When Farmer saw his girl in distress, he looked to her and then turned to Greedy for a short minute. Then he looked back at her as he placed his head down sadly. Ashli waited for his response, but all was quiet while the other Smurfs all around muttered about the issue. Until then, the country farm boy began to stutter as he tried to find his words. "I-i-it was..."

"It was what?" her voice broke, "Please, somesmurf tell me what's going on!"

"It was... It was my fault..." Greedy said.

"Your fault...?" she asked, turning to him. "What do you mean...?"

"Greedy, please... It wasn't your fault..." Farmer said worriedly to him.

"It was! Handy was right... If we wouldn't have taken that break, all this would've never happened...!"

"What would've never happened...?"

And before Farmer said anything, he turned his head back to her and took a deep breath. "...Gargamel..."

"What?!"

Back where the others were, Brainy was talking to Clumsy when he heard the news about the wizard from him. "You mean he almost smurfed you?!"

"Well, h-he first smurfnapped Handy," Clumsy replied. "And after we got him back and wanted to smurf back home, Gargamel chased us with some gigantic flying machine...!"

"A giant flying machine?!" the comedic Smurf called out. "Now how was he able to smurf such a thing like that?"

"But you all managed to escape afterwards, right?" Vanity said.

"Papa was able to manipulate that machine while we were high up in the sky...! But then..." Before the little young Smurf could finish, he began to feel tears filling his eyes. "But then..."

"Then what, Clumsy...?" Brainy said looking to him and grasped his shoulders.

Back with Farmer, he replied to Ashli with a heavy heart about what had happened next. "...Parts of the machine when it smurfed headed straight towards Hefty, smurfin' him right in his side..."

After Ashli heard the news of how Hefty got hurt, her voice started to crack even more as tears began to stream down her face. Her whole body trembled and quickly turned to the others, listening to them gasp from what they heard from Clumsy. Then she turned back to Farmer shaking her head and couldn't believe what she had heard.

"No... no... H-h-he is going to make it... right...?"

Farmer had then closed his eyes and put his head down once more and replied softly, "All we can do now is hope that he'll smurf through... Papa is gonna do all that he can to revive 'im..."

The young Smurfette looked up to him and placed a hand close to her heart. She then turned to Greedy who had been looking to the ground and didn't say anything. Ashli began to grow very worried for him when he had mentioned to her about what happened earlier in the day between him and Handy.

"Greedy..." she spoke, reaching out for him. "You didn't know... Nobody else knew this would've happen..."

Soon Farmer turned his head over to Greedy once more and placed a hand on his buddy's shoulder. But with everything that happened today with almost getting smurfed by the Smurfs' greatest foe, Greedy just couldn't take it. He now somehow felt unease and didn't even feel hungry anymore. Not after what Handy said to him... And with that, the heavy-set Smurf slowly turned and walked away as he headed toward his house. Ashli tried to stop him; however, Farmer stopped her from doing so, letting her know that they'll smurf him later.

From where the others were, Shini looked after Greedy walking off and then turned her head to Ashli and Farmer. She began to walk up to them as Ashli soon noticed her coming up. Ashli then turned over to her closest friend as more tears ran down her face. Farmer had been watching Greedy walk away until he turned over to the girls and listened to Ashli sob a little. Shini also began to feel tears running down her face as she quickly embraced Ashli tightly.

"God, this is horrible...!" she cried.

"Poor Hefty...!" Ashli too began to cry.

And as Farmer looked to the girls, tears begin to fill his eyes as he took his corn-straw hat off and placed it close to his chest. He placed his head down once more as his tears streamed down pass his cheeks and landed to the ground.

Brainy was comforting Clumsy who had already been crying when he too shed some tears from the heart-breaking news.

Grouchy too began to cry as well. He tried to fight it back and wiped some of the tears from his face. But he just couldn't... "I hate how Hefty is..." his voice broke.

"But... But Papa can make Hefty feel better again... right, Brainy...?" Clumsy asked looking at him with tears still falling.

"I'm not so sure..." Brainy said as he rubbed his eyes between his glasses. "He looked real bad when we all saw him. I'm sure Papa will smurf up some kind of remedy to heal that wound..."

While everyone else was saddened from all this, Smurfette just stood there as she too also began to cry and shivered. Vanity noticed until he walked up to Smurfette and let her cry on his shoulder while he embraced her tightly.

Jokey had also begun to cry with tears landing on his present he had smurfed for Hefty and Handy. "And we smurfed all this for nothing...!" he yelled. "This is the second time this year we didn't do anything special here for once!" And while Smurfette held onto Vanity tight crying more, she saw Jokey slam his present to the ground angrily with more tears streaming down his face.

Shini soon let go of Ashli and looked around, seeing all the smurfy decorations they all had done just for the special occasion. She then wiped some of her tears out of her face and began to turn to walk towards Hefty's house. "I want to see them now...!"

"Me too!" Ashli agreed. "I have to see what's happening now!" She soon goes to follow her, but then was halted by Farmer when he grabbed her by the arm. She turned and looked back at him, wondering why he stopped her all of a sudden.

"It's better that we give them some time to settle before y'all wanna see him," he said to her. "Handy right now is not taking this very well..."

"But it's been so long since we've ever saw them...!" Ashli cried. "We've all missed them terribly!"

"I know... We all missed them... But I reckon it's best to give them some time alone while Papa smurfs up somethin' to heal Hefty..."

Ashli didn't know what else to say. She really wanted to smurf over to the boys so badly to see if everything would be alright. Her eyes started to tear more while Farmer still held her firm by the arm. "But... but...!" And then, she suddenly burst out crying loudly into his chest and felt her body shake. Her face was buried deep within as the southern Smurf embraced her tightly. He then closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh and caressed her back softly.

The brunette Smurfette had listened to Farmer when she turned to him and saw Ashli cry more. "Well, then I at least want to see Gutsy!" Then Shini turned back once more and continued heading towards Hefty's house, knowing Gutsy was also there helping Papa with Hefty's time of need.

* * *

><p>Both Gutsy and Papa Smurf were finally able to smurf Hefty into his house safely as they placed him in his bed. His house, unlike Handy's, was almost half empty without any of his weights or other working equipment around. Handy had not once left his side while Gutsy went to go undo the towel around the muscleman's waist. Once he undid the towel, the blood had already begun to seep through like the last one, causing him to spill more. Hefty started to moan a little from the pain as beads of sweat formed from his head. The mechanic began to worry more while he held his hand from one side of the bed. Once Papa noticed the bleeding starting up again, he quickly turned to Gutsy.<p>

"Go see if there are any towels in his bathroom. And if you smurf any small cloths, damp them with some cold water so we can cool his face down."

As told, Gutsy nodded and dashed straight into the bathroom to search for what they needed. Then the elder turned back to Hefty lying peacefully with his broad, muscled chest heaving heavily from the wound, causing him to hurt more.

Handy soon sat down in a chair close by while he still held Hefty's hand and wiped some of his sweat off his head. Papa had taken a deep sigh as he looked directly to both his sons. He kept a stiff bottom lip while Hefty continued to groan from the pain.

"...Can you smurf anything up to help him...?" Handy spoke to Papa while he looked at Hefty.

The red leader took another sigh and responded, "I'll see what I can come up with for a cure... Once Gutsy comes back in, I'll be heading back to my lab to get on with the healing potion. I can use some assistance from Brainy since we have all the ingredients we need. Let's just hope we won't be too late once I've smurfed it..."

The little mechanic began to hold the strongman's hand a little more tightly and looked up to Papa worriedly. Papa had looked to him and said nothing else until the Scotsman finally returned with some towels and a wet towelette. Gutsy placed the towels to the side of the bed and began to help him remove the old stained towel. He then replaced it with a clean one under Hefty and placed another over his wound to keep it from seeping more blood.

Afterwards, he handed over the wet towelette over to Papa. It was cold just like he asked until he placed it over Hefty's head and began to wipe off the sweat from above his brow. And as he finished, Papa place the used towelette over on the side of Hefty's nightstand and turned over to Gutsy.

"Gutsy, I need you to stay here and look after him," he said to him. "I'll be smurfing up a healing potion as fast as I can. In the meantime, do not let anysmurf come in this house for any reason. We can't have any of the Smurfs toppling over here while Hefty's in this state."

"Alright, Papa." Gutsy nodded slightly.

Papa then turned over to Handy when he too looked to him and said nothing. Their father looked to him for a minute with determination in his eyes. Oh, how he worried for both his children and saw how much Handy truly loved Hefty. Soon after, he turned around and headed straight to the front door. Papa Smurf finally left the house as Gutsy watched him leave to go smurf the potion and then turned over to Handy. He took a deep sigh while the handyman had his head turned over back to Hefty. The muscled Smurf was breathing heavily and moaned a little while Handy gazed at his relaxed face.

"...Do you think he can hear me... or feel my touches...?" he asked as he begins to stroke Hefty's cheek softly.

"Hahh, I'm not quite sure, lad... He may be trapped in that coma he's in, but he has been able to communicate on and off, wonderin' where you are. Let's just hope he doesn't strain himself too much..."

Handy then sighed deeply and said, "He knows that I'm always there for him... And I won't go anywhere as long as he doesn't feel better..."

"It must've been real hard for him when he never left your side when ya got hurt that one time, eh?"

"He never left the house... He was near me all day and night... He even cooked for me." Handy had then smiled a little as Gutsy did the same.

"Hmm, he sure knew how to treat ya well. Hefty is a fine, strappin' lad to smurf everything he can for ya."

"He's just the smurfiest... I don't know what I'd do without him..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gutsy heard it as he walked up over to it, wondering who it was. "Who's there?"

"Ich bin's...!"

"Shini...!" he gasped. He turned his head to Handy and then back to the door and opened it. His girl had been standing on top of Hefty's doorstep when he soon looked straight to her. "Lass... ya really shouldn't be here," he warned. "Papa told me to make sure no one disturbs the boys while he smurfs up a potion for Hefty."

"I didn't want to disturb them. I just wanted to see you...!" she said looking at him worriedly. "And ask if you're okay..."

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt, he replied softly and took a hold of her hands in his.

"...Clumsy and Farmer told us what happened..." Shini replied as she felt her eyes filling with tears again. "Will Hefty be alright...?"

Gutsy turned over back to Handy again who had been watching the two of them at the door. Then he turned back to Shini and sighed deeply and responded, "We don't know for sure. All he does is react to the wound and smurf Handy's name every often... It's almost as if he's lost in his own mind, tryin' to escape to come back to reality..."

"This sounds horrible...!" The German Smurfette then placed her head on his chest and began to cry softly. "I feel so bad for him..."

"We all do, Shini," he said as he held her close. "There's not much we can do until Papa and Brainy come back with the remedy."

"... And we put so much effort in all the decorations and stuff..." she sighed and held him tight.

"I know... We were all hopin' this day would bring everyone together as a family again and happy..."

"And now everysmurf is as sad as ever before..."

"I wonder how Smurfette is taking this...?" Gutsy wondered, holding her closer.

"Well, I saw her crying like everyone else. And she was of course shocked too..."

"Poor lass... And she really wanted to let them know that she was happy that they accepted her apology..."

"I hope she can still tell them later..." Shini nodded slightly.

"Maybe later," he nodded back to her. "When night falls around and everyone is smurfin' to bed."

"Yeah... Umm... Could I maybe sleep at your house tonight...?"

Before Gutsy answered her, he gave her a small smile and cupped her cheek. "Of course it is... When I'm done later, I'll smurf over to you. My house should be unlocked, so you're more than welcome to smurf there anytime ya like."

And with that, Shini smiled back at him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

"I love you... with all my heart..." Gutsy said when he had placed a hand on his chest.

"I love you too..."

Afterwards, Shini let go of him and soon walked back to the others. Gutsy had then closed the door again behind him and took a deep long sigh. He soon turned back to Handy and walked back over to him. And as he walked over, he sat at the very end of the bed and looked over to the mechanic.

"...I didn't look into anyone's face after we landed..." Handy said sadly.

"It's alright..." the Scotsman replied. "I know the feelin', so you don't have to be worried."

"I just wish I would've dreamed of something else last night..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that...?" Gutsy asked feeling confused.

"...Well... Last night I actually dreamed about Gargamel chasing us with that flying machine... And also that Hefty fell off Feathers' back... I thought it was just a stupid nightmare, but Hefty somehow knew that this would happen... He even was afraid to smurf back home because of my dream..." Handy then sighed sadly as he continued, "I should've listened to him..."

Gutsy didn't know what else to say but look to him sadly. He had then gotten up from the bed and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault..." he spoke quietly. "You just didn't know..."

"But **he** knew it!" Handy yelled. "He knew it all the time...!" Then he suddenly began to cry as he stroked Hefty's hand.

The Scottish Smurf sighed lowly and began to rub Handy's shoulder softly while he still cried. He soon looked over to Hefty as he slept peacefully in his bed. He couldn't help but wonder as he thought to himself, _'How is it possible... that he knew this was goin' to happen...? Could it be that...? Nah, it couldn't... Can it...?'_

And while Handy continued to stroke the strong Smurf's hand, he placed his head slowly and carefully on Hefty's heart, still crying. He listened to his heart beating irregularly for a short while until Hefty began to moan again. Gutsy suddenly noticed when he gave out a quick gasp.

_"Nnn... Handy..."_ he shifted his head a little.

"I'm here, Hefty...!" Handy cried when he quickly looked up and stroked his cheek softly.

_"...Handy... Ahhnn..."_ he continued to moan as he squinted his eyes a bit and panted a little.

"_Shh, shhh..."_ the engineer whispered into his ear. _"Don't worry... I'm here for you..."_

Handy then kissed his cheek as Hefty started to calm down a little and slowed down his breathing. _"Help me... I need you..."_

"Hefty..." Handy looked at him as more tears fell down and landed onto Hefty's chest.

_"Help me..."_ Hefty whispered, exhaling as he then turned his head to the other side, facing Handy.

"Hefty, if you can hear us, Papa is already smurfing up a potion to make you better," Gutsy said. "Please, try to stay with us for a while longer? Be strong for us, lad... Please..."

Soon Handy placed both his hands on Hefty's cheeks and gave him a kiss on his lips. Hefty could feel the warmness of his hands pressed gently on his face and his lips planted against his. Then, without Handy knowing at first, the weakened Smurf started to bring one hand up slowly and placed it close to his cheek. Handy suddenly breaks off the kiss and placed his hand on his, with which he held his cheek. He looked to him as his eyes opened widely from the sudden feeling.

"Hefty...?" Gutsy spoke surprisingly with his eyes shocked.

Hefty groaned a little and squinted his eyes tighter, feeling his body staring to shake a little. Then he used whatever strength he had left in him to keep his hand closest to Handy, not letting him go. Handy held his hand a little tighter and began to shiver a bit while he looked hopelessly down at him.

_"H-Hefty..."_ he whispered to him.

Hefty then began to moan a little more until tears suddenly started to escape from his closed eyes, streaming down his cheeks. And as Handy seen this, he too began to cry once more.

"Please don't cry...!" he said, wiping Hefty's tears away. "Don't cry...!"

The little Smurf then snuggled up to his cheek while a few more tears escaped from Hefty. Soon after, he let his hand slide down slowly from Handy's cheek as his arm dropped dead to his chest. And while Gutsy was witnessing all this, he too felt a couple of tear droplets run pass his face and wiped some of them away with his knuckles. Handy cried into the pillow as he held Hefty's head close to his.

"...I'm so sorry..." Hefty breathed out close to his face.

"No... There's no need for you to be sorry..." Handy spoke when had looked up again. He then kissed his cheek once again as more tears fell. "Just promise me to stay strong...!"

However, Hefty didn't respond, but he did hear him smurf and clear. Afterwards, he fell back to his unconscious state as he rested his head close to his; knowing Handy was still here for him.

"Papa had better smurf the potion soon..." Gutsy sighed sadly with a heavy heart. "Hefty's already worse than before..."

Handy didn't bother to respond to him, not knowing what else to say. He cried a little longer until he took off his necklace and put it around Hefty's neck. The heart-diamond sapphire sparkled and shined as beautiful as Hefty's eyes. Sadly, Handy wasn't able to gaze into his eyes while he still remained the way he was after the incident earlier today.

He then wiped his tears away and placed his hand on Hefty's heart and finally spoke. "...He once told me that I'm the reason his heart is still smurfing..."

"Then... ya shouldn't give up on that," the Scotsman turned to him. "If that's what Hefty said to you, then he's likely to pull through until Papa gets back."

"I won't leave his side..." Handy said as he laid his head back down close to Hefty's.

"I know you won't, Handy," Gutsy replied. "Your love for each other is as pure as Mother Nature herself. Your hearts are strong, and they shall always remain that way for as long as you both shall smurf."

Even though Handy did listen, he remained speechless and focused more on Hefty smurfing through. While his head lay close to his side, Gutsy turned around and walked over to the window at the front of the house. He slowly moved the curtain a little to take a quick peek at what was happening from outside. There were a few Smurfs standing close by and wondered how Hefty's condition was. Some of them cried and some of them consoled one another. Then Gutsy smurfed away from the window and drew out another deep sigh.

"Please hurry, Papa..."


	37. Can you hear me?

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 37. ****Can you hear me...?**

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and it was already getting close to nighttime. All the Smurfs in the village worried and stressed over their friends' return after witnessing the condition Hefty Smurf was in. In the meantime, Papa had been in his lab conducting a healing remedy to mend Hefty's battered wound. Brainy had been with him the whole time, helping him smurf up the ingredients they needed to make it accurate and with no interruptions.<p>

Papa's cauldron was brewing with the ingredients added while Brainy handed him a small vial with some sort of special powder to add to it. Not only Brainy was the only Smurf with their great leader in is lab, but Clumsy had been there as well, sitting close by on a stool while they worked on getting the potion ready.

"Alright, this powder should finish off preparing the potion," Papa said after he added it into the brew. "Now all we have to do is wait until it boils and change color. It shouldn't take too long..."

"I just hope Hefty will pull through once it's all finished," the apprentice spoke sadly. "I just can't bear having to lose one of our greatest Smurfs. Let alone Handy losing him... The poor guy..."

"I believe in Hefty..." Clumsy said. "I know he would never give up."

"Well, all we can do now until then is pray for him to stay smurfy," Papa replied. "He is a very strong fighter, and would never let anysmurf down for any reason."

"Do you think this potion will heal him first thing once we give it to him?" Brainy wondered.

"I believe so. I have never smurfed this before I had any of you as Smurflings around. It's been so long since I last smurf this."

"It just has to work!" the klutzy Smurf cried. "Your potions always work...!"

"Oh, I just wonder how Handy's making out with all this," the bespectacled Smurf said, "I just cannot believe that he would take the fall and smurf after him. But thank smurfness Gutsy was able to save them in time."

"We were all lucky for him to smurf through the trouble in saving them," the red leader agreed. "I'm just thankful that he not only saved himself, but the other Smurfs as well."

"Gutsy really is a hero," Clumsy said. "I was so shocked when I saw Handy smurfing after Hefty as he fell...! It seemed like Handy thought his life would be useless without him..."

"That is why those two have a really strong connection," Papa turned to him. "Even though they were brought up as brothers, their love can never break unless one of them perishes. And I know my sons. When they were just Smurflings, they never left their side. And before Handy was brought to me after Hefty, sometimes he would scream and cry. And I knew after Handy had come, Hefty no longer felt sad."

"...Did you ever think back then, that their love would become that strong someday?" Clumsy asked.

"Well, in a way you might say it, I have," Papa replied. "But I had never thought that their love would be like this."

"...And when we found out about their relationship... would you have reacted differently if they weren't brothers...?"

"I don't Clumsy..." he sighed. "All I know is that love can be found in many bizarre places when it comes to certain things. It can even happen to humans for what I might know of. But... if they weren't brothers, I don't know how I would think. There has never been a female Smurf until Smurfette came along, then Ashli, and then Shini. And none of them were brought up as real Smurfs to begin with. However... I have always thought Ashli would be with Hefty, considering how much she had told me she loved him. Especially Smurfette. But, I guess things do change, right?"

Clumsy nodded in response slightly and then looked back to the potion Papa and Brainy smurfed up. Not too long from now, he had seen that it beginning to boil. Brainy turned and looked as well until he gave out a quick gasp.

"Papa! It's boiling!"

As Papa turned around seeing his black cauldron boil, he hurriedly smurfed back to it and stirred in the potion. While he was stirring, it began to change color to a golden yellow. Soon, a sweet aroma started to fill the room, hitting their noses smelling like a delicious smurfberry cake.

"Okay..." Papa said as he finished stirring. "It's just about finished. Now all we have to do is let it cool until we're able to smurf it back to Hefty's."

"The potion sure does smell smurfy..." the nerdy Smurf said talking a whiff.

"Yes it does!" Clumsy agreed as he inhaled the aroma. "Does it also taste as smurfy as it smells?"

"Yes," their father nodded. "In order for the potion to work, you'll have to ingest it. It should take in full effect after it's been consumed."

"I just hope we won't be too late," Brainy sighed and looked to the window. "It's already sundown."

"...And if it works, how long do you think will it take until Hefty feels better?" Clumsy asked.

"It wouldn't be long after he takes it," Papa replied. "It should heal him and restore his health in about two minutes or so."

"Wow, that sounds smurfy!" the kid-like Smurf said and began to smile. "I hope it cools down quickly, so we can smurf it to him!"

"Me too," Brainy agreed. "There are so many things I wanna tell the boys like my new quotations, or ask how it was like living on their own away from Smurf Village, or what they've smurfed during their time, or-"

"There will plenty of time to ask all those questions once Hefty is better and settled in along with Handy," the eldest Smurf smiled after cutting his apprentice off. "Right now, we just need to focus on the important things until then."

"Oh, right Papa Smurf." Brainy had then adjusted his glasses and chuckled a little.

"Papa Smurf! Could we maybe still celebrate their return to the village when Hefty feels better again?"

"Why, of course," Papa smile wider. "Everyone did work real hard today preparing and making the village look smurfy."

Clumsy soon cheered as he stood up from the chair. "Woohoo!" He cried with joy as he jumped a little until he stumbled over his own feet, falling accidentally onto Brainy. "Oops!"

Brainy reacted with a small moan after being smurfed to the floor by his gullible friend. "D'oh Clumsy..."

"Sorry Brainy, hehe..." Clumsy said until he stood back up and helped Brainy up again on his feet.

Papa began to chuckle wholeheartedly and then turned back to his cauldron, waiting for the potion to cool. He just hoped that Hefty would smurf on a little longer until then, especially for Handy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Smurfette and Vanity were at her house, sitting outside on her bench as the sun had already gone down. Smurfette looked to the ground sadly, thinking of Hefty and hoping he'll be alright again soon. She began to sigh as Vanity did the same. The admirable Smurf looked into his mirror for a short while until he soon placed it down to the side. He was too sad to admire his own beauty when every other Smurf were feeling just as unsmurfy than before.<p>

"I can't even look at myself, worrying how the boys are doing," he said sadly. "It's just awful what they all went through today..."

"I still can't believe that all this happened..." Smurfette responded. "And I thought this should have been a happy day..."

"We all thought of it, Smurfette." Vanity turned to her. "Oh, the nerve of that wizard! He should've stayed where we all left him, but no. Papa Smurf just had to smurf him back here from that other realm."

"I know... But who knows what trouble he would have made back there? I wouldn't want Patrick and Grace to have to deal with that old wizard either. But Papa maybe should've smurfed him somewhere else, far away from us...

"Yeah, I suppose you're right... But still, I just can't believe after waiting for so long, this all happens!"

"Me neither... It's just horrible..." Smurfette soon sighed again. "I was so happy and thought I could finally tell them again how sorry I am... and how thankful I am that they accepted my apology..."

"I feel just terrible for the both of them. How they had suffered for months when we didn't accept them... Just because of their love."

"It must've been awful for them..." she turned to look to him. "Just imagine your whole family smurfing you out of the village just because you're in love with somebody..."

"Not to mention their only brother..." the vain Smurf turned away. "And I never knew. Nobody knew... Oh, I just feel so guilty for doubting them..."

"Me too... And I was just so jealous all this time... until I realized that Hefty's heart belongs to Handy." And I had to accept it..." she smiled slightly afterwards.

Nothing else was said for about a minute until Vanity soon turned his head over to her slightly. "...Do you think... that you'll most likely find some other Smurf who'll love you as much as the others someday...?"

And before the beautiful Smurfette with her long golden hair would respond, she smiled a little more and then looked up to the night sky. "Hahww that would be just smurfy..." She then closed her eyes as she continued. "Ashli once told me to follow my heart... And one day I might find that very special Smurf..."

Vanity had then looked to the ground rather shyly until he decided to slide a little further to her. "Um... Do you think maybe that special Smurf may happen to be close by...?"

Smurfette then opened her eyes again. "Huh...?"

Vanity couldn't help but look back to her after she turned to him. He soon felt his heart beginning to beat strongly as he gazed up at her into her beautiful, crystal, blue eyes. He also felt a little nervous while he tried to keep his cool. Then he slowly moved his hands towards Smurftette and soon took a hold of one of her soft, delicate hands. Smurfette looked down to their hands and blushed slightly until she then looked back up to him.

"Va-Vanity...?"

"S-Smurfette..." he began while he stuttered and blush a little. "I have always been there for you during your time of need... Whether you were feeling unsmurfy, I would come to you and smurf that beautiful face of yours into a smile. And when you needed somesmurf to blush your long, golden hair, I would do so..." Before he continued, he begins to brush his fingers through her gold, silky hair. "And... whenever you needed a friend to talk to, you know for sure that I would always be around if you're feeling lonely..."

Smurfette's eyes started to widen and didn't know what to say. She soon felt her heart beating smurfily as she stared into his eyes. Vanity looked back down for a second as he continued.

"You may have not known this up 'til now... but..." He then looks back up to her. "Smurfette...?"

The lovely Smurfette was still staring at him, blushing a little more. "...Y-yes...?"

Then the Smurf with the yellow flower in his hat felt his heart beating even stronger than before. "I... I..." But before he could finish, he moved his head closer to her as he soon closed his eyes. He began to purse his lips gently as Smurfette's heart was beating as strong as Vanity's. She also began to close her eyes and slowly moved her head closer to his.

And soon, Vanity's lips touched hers. His heart was now racing harder as he pulled Smurfette closer and kissed her soft lips. Smurfette accepted the kiss as she slowly put her arms around him and blushed deeply. Vanity could not believe this was really happening. At first, they were talking about how they wished Gargamel smurfed someplace else and how much Hefty and Handy gone through. Now, everything that they knew were passed aside them as they continued experiencing their first moment together. And as the Smurf pulled Smurfette even closer, he suddenly slid his tongue inside of her mouth.

Smurfette carefully licked over his tongue and began to stroke his back gently with her soft fingertips. Vanity's body felt goose bumps all over from her touching him ever so soothingly. He then kissed her deeper as his face flushed a deep shade of purple. Smurfette had soon wrapped one leg around his, while she continued to kiss him. She then begins to pant a little.

_"Nnn..."_ Vanity suddenly started to moan a little when he too began to pant.

_"Hahh..."_ Smurfette holds him closer, feeling her heart beating fast against his.

Vanity kissed her a little while longer until he breaks it, gasping for air. His face was now completely flushed real deep. Smurfette panted fast and looked at him with her face flushed as deep as his while he too looked back to her.

_"Hahh... hah... hah... Smurfette..."_ he continued to pant.

Smurfette didn't say anything after she calmed herself down. She then embraced him gently, placing her head on his chest. The pretty Smurf soon wrapped his arms around her and laid his head close to hers. And then, he turned and whispered in her ear softly, _"I love you..."_

"Oh, Vanity... Why did you never tell me...?"

Before he responded back, Vanity looked down to her and drew in a deep sigh. "...Because I knew how much you still had feelings for Hefty I... I was afraid you wouldn't love me back. After everything you went through when you found out about him having strong feelings for Handy... I know I'm considered to you a very close friend, and if you feel you need more time... or better yet find some other Smurf... I totally understand..."

Smurfette then looked up to him for a brief minute until she replied, "All this time I was so focused on finding the right Smurf... That I didn't realize that this one special Smurf has always been by my side..."

She then smiled a little as Vanity too began to smile back a little at her. "Oh, Smurfette..." he said to her, cupping her cheek. "You are just as beautiful as I am... No, you ARE beautiful more than anything in this world..."

"And I always thought you would love nothing more than yourself..." Smurfette laughed a bit.

"Well, right now my eyes will be focusing on you for the rest of the evening," Vanity smiled to her. "You have my full provided attention. In fact, I don't even feel like looking into my mirror now for quite a while."

"And you don't need your mirror, Vanity... I can tell you that you look just as beautiful as always..."

And with that said, Vanity smiled even brighter to her and felt his heart racing again smurfily. Smurfette smiled back at him and soon closed her eyes and gently rubbed her nose against his. The handsome, loving Smurf closed his eyes as well and blush a little as he rubbed his nose in return. He begins to stroke his fingers again through her hair as Smurfette held him tight.

_"...I love you too..."_ she whispered into his ear.

Soon after, he looked to her once more and gazed into her eyes beginning to twinkle in the starlight. Smurfette had then placed a hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly. Then after that, she begins to kiss his lips again as Vanity returns it with a deep sigh. He willingly starts to deepen the kiss once again while he kept stroking through her hair with his fingertips ever so lovingly.

Smurfette began to stroke his cheek with her thumb and his back with her other hand. _"Hnn..."_

_"Mmm..."_ Vanity slowly moved his other hand down her back and began to caress her endlessly.

The Smurfette began to feel a chill smurfing down her spine as she licked over his lips. The narcissist Smurf continued to rub her back sensually as he kissed her much deeper. And suddenly, he broke the kiss again and looked into her eyes with his eyes hooded, smiling.

"How's about us having some alone time while we... 'smurf' up on a few things...?" Vanity insisted with much subtly.

"Hmm... That sounds smurfy..." she smiled back at him with her eyes hooded as well.

"I'm glad you see it my way..."

And soon, Vanity stood up from the bench and took a hold of her hand as he grabbed his mirror again. Smurfette also stood up from the bench and slowly took his mirror out of his hand again, looking up to him.

"Oh, Smurfette..." he smiled to her, chuckling.

Smurfette giggled as she took him inside her house and closed the door to have some 'quality time' together.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Hefty's condition was starting to worsen. Handy still sat by his side while Gutsy kept a lookout to see if Papa would smurf back soon with the potion. The strong Smurf kept moaning in pain on and off as his face beaded with more sweat. The mechanic luckily dampened the small towelette used from before and smurfed his face gently, clearing away his sweat. He then took a hold of his hand and stroked it repeatedly with his thumb while Hefty's face began to relax. The room was already getting darker, but there was no sign of a moon to be seen in the night sky. Unlike Handy having a lamp he smurfed at his place, Hefty didn't have one. However, Gutsy was nice enough to smurf a candle and lit it with one of Hefty's matches left over from last winter.<p>

The candle smurfing on the nightstand soon had begun to illuminate the room and shined upon Handy's necklace that he had put around Hefty. All the Smurfs' silhouettes were dancing on the walls while their faces had a certain glow from the burning candle. Afterwards, Gutsy smurfed back to his post and looked from to window, waiting for Papa Smurf to return. He gruffly took a deep sigh and looked up to the sky. There were a few clouds passing by and some stars partially twinkling. His mind dozed as he thought of a few things other than what was happening now. He thought of his future with Shini and what was going to happen whether or not if Hefty was going to make it. Then all of a sudden...

***Knock Knock Knock***

...A knock had smurfed at the front door. And in an instant, the Scotsman snapped out of his daze and quickly dash towards the door. "I really hope it's Papa..." he said to himself as he opened it. However, it wasn't who he had hoped. Standing from outside; both Chef and Baker smurfed over with a small basket in Baker's hand.

"Fellas..." Gutsy spoke softly. "What are you doin' here...?"

"We thought we'd smurf you something from what Baker and I smurfed earlier for the banquet," Chef replied. "You guys could really use something after smurfing through all that trouble today from Gargamel."

"We're sure you haven't smurfed anything except for breakfast today..." Baker nodded.

"Thanks, lads," Gutsy said as he takes the basket from the baker Smurf. "It's really smurfy of you two to be thinkin' of us during Hefty's time of need."

"How is he anyway?" Chef wondered. "How's he smurfing?"

"Sadly, not too well I'm afraid. If Papa doesn't smurf here soon with the antidote, he will surely perish."

"Nonono, don't say that...!" Baker gasped. "And where is Papa Smurf? What's taking him so long then?"

"That's what I wanted to know," the Scotsman said. "But I assume it's taking him longer than I hoped for... And I don't know how much more Handy can see him like this."

He soon turned to Handy along with both the culinary Smurfs coming in and looked towards him and Hefty. Handy still didn't want to look into anyone's face and just kept stroking Hefty's hand. Baker suddenly covered his mouth with his hand and somehow experienced an unsmurfy feeling inside, a feeling of guilt. Chef had felt the same way too as he felt an empty void before he turned to Baker. He then placed a hand on his shoulder and felt a great pain in his heart for what they had done to them all those months ago.

The baker Smurf then turned his head away, closing his eyes tightly saying, "I-I'm sorry... I can't look at this..."

The cooking Smurf looked to him sadly until he turned back to the Scotsman. "Gutsy...?" he spoke.

"Hm? What is it?" Gutsy turned to him.

Before Chef responded, he drew in a deep sigh, exhaling through the mouth. "Even though both Baker and I have already apologized to you for what we did to hurt you... I still feel like nothing's changed. And I still feel just awful for what we did... Especially to Hefty. He really wanted to make Handy happy and had us smurf a special order. And I never really knew how much he really meant to him..."

"It's ok, Chef..." Gutsy spoke to him lowly. "We all didn't know..."

"I really hope this is not the end..." Baker said turning to them. "We still wanted to apologize to both of them again...!"

"Me too..." Chef agreed. "Not after we-" However, as he was about to continue, he stopped in an instant and stood quiet. He quickly turned to Baker and then back to Gutsy. "I-I-I think we should leave before we make things too unsmurfy. Come on, Baker..."

And as they were just about to leave, Gutsy stopped them. "Wait! What's goin' on? Is there somethin' you two are not tellin' me...?"

"Ehh... No, really, we shouldn't bother you any longer...!" Baker cried when a hint of blush was shown on his cheeks a little.

And with that, both Smurfs hurriedly made their way out and closed the front door from behind. Gutsy, confused as ever, wondered why they left in such a hurry. Better yet, wondering what the reason was that made them change their minds in what they were going to say.

Outside, while the culinary Smurfs headed on back, Chef turned to Baker rather shyly and yet ashamed. "Oh, smurf it...! I almost blew it in there! I should've never brought it up!"

"I-it's alright..." Baker said looking to the ground. "We need to tell them someday anyway..."

"But when?" Chef cried. "For all we know, the others might think of the same thing we did long ago...!"

"I... I wanted to tell Handy and Hefty first... Once Hefty feels better, of course..."

Chef then sighed deeply and suddenly stooped walking as he took a hold of his hands in his. "We will..." he spoke softly. "We have to... We can't keep this a secret anymore now that theirs has been leaked."

Baker looked up to him and nodded slightly and said, "But I'm still a little afraid... And I feel so unsmurfy for what we did back then..."

"I'm scared too..." Then suddenly, Chef cupped his cheek and soon moved his head in a little closer in on Baker as he continued. "But together, we will face our fears and our outcomes. And no Smurf can stop us for the feelings we have just like Hefty and Handy..."

Soon, the cooking Smurf began to feel his heart racing a little while he gazed deep into his eyes. Baker blushed as he looked into his eyes as well. He held his hand a little tight until Chef leaned a little closer to him. He stroked his cheek ever so gentle with his thumb and felt his heart smurfing much faster. Baker looked at him dreamily while his heart also started to race. However, with them still being outside in the middle of the village, he somehow felt a little unease when it was still early.

_"You know, we shouldn't do this outside..."_ Baker whispered in his ear. _"Some Smurfs are still awake and maybe walking around..."_

_"You're right."_ Chef nodded while he whispered. He looked all around before he finished and turned back to him. "_Let's smurf back to my place so we can be alone..."_

"Okay..." Baker smiled a little and nodded as he then slowly let go of his hand.

Chef had then took his hand off of Baker's cheek and smiled back softly. The baking Smurf in the apron soon felt his heart fluttering while he looked at him. The other Smurf sighed while his eyes glistened, and was beginning to feel really 'smurfy'.

_"I want you..."_ he whispered in his ear.

Baker blushed deeply as he heard that. "Then I guess we should hurry to smurf back to your place..."

"Yes..." Chef agreed as he too blushed as deep as him.

Baker smiled again and soon began to walk alongside Chef to his house for some 'smurfy' goodness.

* * *

><p>Back inside Hefty's, Gutsy placed the basket on the table and slowly walked back over to Handy. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he turned over to Hefty who now looked as pale as a ghost. The Smurf's breathing was becoming irregular to function, and his heartbeat was declining. Handy didn't say anything at first, and placed a hand on Hefty's heart, feeling it was slowing.<p>

"...Do you think my love for him isn't strong enough...?" Handy asked but worried.

"I'm not so sure," the Scotsman replied. "I figured he would still be able to contact for you, but he hasn't broke not one word in 2 hours. Hahh... I'm beginning to think he's never gonna pull through unless Papa hurries with the potion."

The engineer's eyes began to fill with tears again and started to cry softly. "Can't you go and see what the smurf is taking him so long?"

"I'll see what I can do." Gutsy said, taking his hand off his shoulder. "Just make sure no one else comes in here until I get back."

"If someone comes in, I'll smurf him out of here... I don't want anyone around me right now except for you and Papa..." Handy had already gotten a headache from being worried all this time.

Gutsy nodded and said, "Just please try not to stress too much. I will smurf back here as quick as I can with him."

"Tell him to hurry...!" Handy cried.

And afterwards, Gutsy rushed out the house heading towards Papa Smurf's lab. As he left, Handy placed his head down on the bed again next to Hefty's and began to cry more, not letting go of his hand.

"Hefty... Hefty, please don't leave me...! I could never live without you...! I need you... I love you...!"

And while Handy cried with his body nearly shaking, Hefty suddenly started to squirm a little in the bed and groan. He tried to speak, but he didn't have the strength to even say one word. And then out of nowhere, a voice smurfed through the little handyman's mind.

_'Handy... Handy...?'_

Handy soon gasped a little as he opened his eyes again. He quickly put his head up and looked down at him. "...He-Hefty...?"

_'Handy...Can... Can you hear me...?'_

But for some reason, Hefty's lips weren't moving when Handy witnessed this. It seemed he is trying to communicate through Handy's mind through telepathy. Handy's eyes widened when he didn't know how this was happening.

"... I... Yes, I can... B-but..."

_'I know, it does seem rather strange with me talking like this,'_ Hefty spoke mentally. _'But there was no other way to talk to you... I feel so weak and don't have the strength to even look to you eye-to-eye.'_

Handy couldn't believe what he just heard. "H-how...? How is this possible...?"

_'I don't know... But for some reason I'm able to. However... I don't have much time...'_

Handy just stared at him, listening and shivering a little while Hefty spoke.

_'Something is tryin' to pull me away... It's almost as if I'm trapped in my own subconscious mind... That's why I've been tryin' to smurf you to help me find a way to smurf me back here, but I don't know how... I feel like I'm lost...'_

"Papa smurfed up a potion for you... I just don't know what's taking him so long... I wish I could help you, but... I don't know what to do..." Then the mechanic felt some more tears streaming down his face again.

_'Handy... Oh, if only I can see your beauty... Your eyes, your nose, that gorgeous smile... But I can't. And you're the only Smurf who I saw last before we almost smurfed to the ground.'_

Handy soon begins to cry more again and snuggles up to his cheek. "I feel like my love for you isn't strong enough, since you heart keeps smurfing slower and slower...!"

_'Believe me, honey...'_ Hefty continued, _'Ya doin' everythin' ya can. I've been tryin' to stay close to you for the longest without bein' smurfed back to what's keepin' me away... But... I don't think I'm ever going to wake up... Not this time... I can already feel my body slowly deterioratin', and my blood keeps drainin' from me. And I can still feel the pain from earlier today... It hurts so bad...'_

Then the strongman moaned and cried a little as he strained himself to keep in touch with his beloved mate.

"Please don't say that...!" Handy cried, stroking his cheek softly. "You need to stay strong until Papa smurfs here with the potion...! If you leave me, there would be no reason for me to live on..."

_'Handy... remember one time when we were still in Smurf Paradise... that no matter what happened to me one day... that you wouldn't go through in smurfing yourself 'cuz of me...?'_

"I do... but... sometimes promises are meant to be broken..."

_'No Handy... Not like this...'_ Hefty firmly replied_. 'I know that __**I**__ had said that before... before we smurfed Gargamel and his machine... But I can't let you do this... Everyone misses you... And I can't let them go on another day without seein' any of us here... If you had died and I was still alive; I would be the one who can't live without you... But if I died...'_

"...I can't live without you either, Hefty!" Handy interrupted. "You're a part of me...! I would be incomplete without you...!"

_'...And you are a part of me...' _Hefty continued._ 'But I cannot let you do that... Not only you're my baby brother or my best friend... you are more than what you are to me... And you are way better than to lose your own life just because of my fate.'_

"But Hefty...!" However, Handy couldn't say anything else as he cried more.

_'Please Handy... I know how much you truly love me... And I love you more than anything... I love you more than my own life. I would die for you if anythin' were to happen to ya, because I will always be there... I'd do anythin' for you, Handy... Because you're... you're...'_

But before Hefty could finish, he started to breathe heavily gasping for air and more blood began to bleed through from his wound. He gave out a loud cry and moaned as his body started to convulse from the reaction. Handy looked at him in shock and quickly reacted.

"Help... I need help...! Where is Papa Smurf...?" he yelled as he cried. **"WHERE IS PAPA SMURF?!"**

Hefty strained some more and breathed uncontrollably as he gripped the covers tightly. "Nnnahh...!"

Seeing that Hefty was getting much worse, Handy quickly got up from the chair and ran outside. **"HEEEELP!"** he shouted. "Please...! I need help! Gutsy! Papa! Hefty is...! He-Hefty...!" Then all of a sudden, he began to feel weak and fell down to his knees. "Hefty..." He tried to finish, but however, he suddenly lost his consciousness as he slumped to the ground, lying motionless.

* * *

><p>Later, minutes passed and everything seemed to be a mere blank. There were some voices heard in the background when one of them was calling out his name.<p>

"Handy...? Handy wake up!" the voice said.

"Lad!" Another voice cried. "Can you hear us?"

"Hnn... Hefty... He needs help..." Handy soon slowly opened up his eyes as he finally gained back his consciousness. He was lying in the middle of the floor back in Hefty's house, smurfed by one of the Smurfs who helped him out.

"Oh, good, he's coming too!" the voice cried which happened to be Gutsy.

"Thank smurfness you're still okay!" the other voice said which had then happened to be Brainy.

"Wh-what happened...?" Handy murmured while he held his head. "Where is Hefty?"

Soon, a mere silence filled the room... Neither Gutsy nor Brainy said a word as they looked to each other. The Scotsman then turned up to where Papa was standing, right aside Hefty's bed. Clumsy had been standing beside him as tears leaked endlessly from his eyes. Not only that, but Grouchy was there as well when he heard all the commotion from earlier. His face was buried in one hand as he sobbed softly, leaning against the wall. Papa stood in front of the bed in silence while he held in his hand a small vial that had the potion to heal Hefty. However, it was never given to him... and the vial with the potion inside still remained.

Papa Smurf's face was completely white when he couldn't believe right before his very eyes that... that...

"I was too late..." he broke down as his body started to tremble in shock.

Handy's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he looked to Papa and heard what he just said. "No..." Soon tears started to fill his eyes and streamed down his face again. "No!" He then quickly got up from the floor and ran up to the bed. And what he saw next truly stunned him... He had seen that Hefty wasn't moving and just lied there. "Please tell me this isn't true..! Please! Hefty!" The engineer then embraced him while he cried more. "Hefty...!"

Both Gutsy and Brainy then got up from the floor and walked up slowly to the bed next to Papa and Clumsy. The Smurf apprentice turned to their leader as he placed both hands on his arm, seeing he was still pale. The Scottish Smurf felt tears beginning to stream down his face and put his head down. He tried to fight it back as his voice suddenly begins to break from the tragedy they had witnessed.

"W-we're so sorry..." Gutsy hitched a little and closed his eyes tight. "He's... He's gone..."

Clumsy had then turned to Grouchy as he embraced him tightly and cried more. Grouchy held him back as he too cried more with him.

"This can't be true!" Handy yelled. "It just can't! Hefty! Talk to me! Talk to me just like you did earlier...!" He shook him a little, trying to get him to respond. **"TALK TO ME!"**

But sadly, he did not respond or move a muscle. Papa suddenly broke into tears and put his head down, shaking his head. "If only I had smurfed sooner," he said softly. "Oh, Hefty... My son..."

Handy felt his heart breaking into pieces and more tears falling down. He shivered heavily and wasn't able to speak as he placed his head down on Hefty's chest. Soon, everyone else in the room stood in silence while they all cried for their fallen friend and brother.


	38. Where am I?

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 38. ****Where am I...?**

* * *

><p>Everyone in Hefty's house stood quiet after they all witnessed this tragic scene that they lost him. Handy's heart kept breaking every single second while he still cried over in Hefty's strong chest. His heart didn't even made not one beat while he lied in his bed, still like a log. Papa felt more tears streaming down as Brainy held onto him tight, crying in his arms. His tears were getting his glasses wet, but he didn't care.<p>

"This is my fault..." Papa broke the silence in the room. "This is all my fault... If only I had you boys back here sooner months ago..."

Handy wasn't able to speak for a while as he cried more. "...W-w-we wanted to have a happy life back here at the village..." he finally spoke. "We wanted to celebrate the New Year with everyone... We wanted to smurf our own big house... He promised me so many things..."

"We all wanted everything back the way they were before this all happened," Gutsy said, tearfully.

"And now, everything won't be the same without him...!" Grouchy cried, holding Clumsy tighter.

"Isn't there a way to turn back the time, Papa...?" Clumsy asked him.

"I'm afraid not..." Papa replied with a heavy heart. "There's nothing more we can do now... but let the others know about this..."

"No...!" Brainy cried. "No! And there were so many things I wanted to say!"

Afterwards, a knock came smurfing at the door. Gutsy turned around as he slowly left the group and walked up to the front. He then opened the door slowly and seen Shini came back when she too overheard some noise from earlier.

She looked up to him worriedly as she seen the tears streaming down his face. "Gutsy...?"

"Shini..." Gutsy spoke softly in a broken voice while more tears escaped and held her hands in his. "We... we couldn't save him..."

Suddenly her eyes began to fill with tears as well. "...W-what...? But... I thought Papa wanted to smurf up a remedy for him...!"

"He did..." he said until he put his head down. "Unfortunately... he didn't make it in time to smurf it to him..."

Shini stared at him for a while until she hurriedly embraced him and begins to cry into his chest. "This can't be...!"

The Scotsman in the kilt held her tightly as he began to sob more. "We've done everything we could... But he just couldn't hold on much longer..."

"This just isn't fair!" the brunette shook her head in disbelief. "Why did it have to end like this...?!"

"We... we all don't know... I guess he just didn't have enough strength to smurf on..."

"What do you mean 'he didn't have enough strength'?" Shini demaned. "Das ist Hefty, gottverdammt nochmal! He always has enough strength!"

Gutsy didn't say anything but turned his head away. Papa Smurf stared down at Hefty's lifeless body a little while until he turned to Handy. He gently placed his hand upon his shoulder and began to rub it steadily. The inventor Smurf didn't look at him as he forcefully pushed his hand away from his shoulder.

"Go away... Everyone... Just leave...!" Handy demanded.

"But Handy..." Grouchy spoke and said nothing else.

"You want us to leave you seeing him like this...?" Brainy asked worriedly.

"I want to be alone with him...!" he cried.

"Handy..." Clumsy looked at him until he turned his head to Papa.

The great elder Smurf looked to Clumsy as well and took a deep sigh in disbelief. "Very well..." he said to Handy. "We'll leave you until the morning sun rises tomorrow. After that, we..." Before he could finish, he choked up a little and didn't want to say next that would put Handy in any more stress as of now.

However, Handy knew exactly what Papa was going to say as more tears streamed down his cheeks and held Hefty tighter.

"Come on, Smurfs," Papa sighed as he turned to them. "Let's leave them be..."

And with that, Brainy nodded a little as he began to follow Papa. Grouchy did the same along with Clumsy following from behind. They all smurfed over to the front door where both Gutsy and Shini were still standing. Gutsy still held Shini close in his arms until he turned and looked to Papa Smurf. Shini had then too looked up to Papa and the others as well.

_"He... He wants us to leave..."_ Clumsy whispered worriedly.

Gutsy looked to Clumsy and then to Handy by the bed. "The poor lad has gone through so much this evening..." he sighed sadly. "He would've wanted us to go anyway after what happened."

"I just feel so awful..." Grouchy spoke, feeling more tears fall more. "I hate it so much..."

"Come on now," Papa spoke to them softly. "We'll smurf the news to the others by morning."

And before Papa smurfed to the door, he looked down at the vial with the antidote still in his hand and sighed. Afterwards, he made his exit out the house and finally left. Clumsy soon follows him along with the others. The bespectacled Smurfette wasn't able to move and began to shiver as she took a look over to Handy, who still embraced Hefty's lifeless body. The Scottish Smurf as about to leave until he turned around and saw Shini still standing, staring towards the two Smurfs. He walked back up to her and took her gently by the hand and looked to his girl.

"Come on lass. We shouldn't be here any longer... It's too late for them now..."

Shini doesn't say anything as she turned to him. Then afterwards, she slowly walks outside with him. Before Gutsy closed the door from behind, he took one last glance at the Smurfs while Handy still looked down to his fallen lover on the bed. He then took a deep sigh sadly turning his head away and finally closed the door.

Handy looked down at Hefty while his tears still fell down onto his chest. He soon felt a great pain in his heart like he never had before. He gently cupped Hefty's cheek and stroked it softly saying, "...We wanted to grow old together... And now...? ...Now you left me..." He had begun to cry more until he gave him a long and tender kiss on his lips. "Please... please come back to me..."

Then he carefully laid his head down on Hefty's heart, which was not beating anymore and took a hold of his hand. He didn't do anything for a while until he suddenly began to sing their song softly while he stroked his hand with his thumb.

_Through our childhood days, when we were smurfy and young,_

_We would laugh and play, as we smurfed along._

_You would carry me close to that one thing we both share,_

_Is our friendship and love, no smurf cannot tear._

_But now, something has changed between us. Something I cannot see._

_Is it more than we've imagined? Was this meant to be?_

_I found myself yearning, all through my life,_

_Knowing who I knew for so long, has been there by my side..._

And while he continued to sing, he began to reminisce all the good times they both had together in a flashback. The time when they first fell in love last year before Christmas, another time when they went swimming in the lake last spring, the time they ever first smurfed to Smurf Paradise when they were having fun in the field of flowers, the time when he admired and worshiped Hefty's physique, their adventure around Smurf Paradise, the time when he got hurt and Hefty smurfed good care of him, and when they went to go see the sunset and saw the shooting stars, up to the very last end when they made up under the blue moon. The blue moon...

Soon as the flashback ended, Handy's voice broke as he was finishing the end of their song.

_And... no smurf... can... can ever tear us apart..._

_Because... because now we are together as one... heart to heart..._

And after he finished the song, he burst into tears again. "I love you, Hefty...! I will always love you...!" he cried shivering and held his hand tight. "...Instead of my wish, my stupid nightmare came true..." Handy cried even harder as more tears fell down and landed into Hefty's chest.

From outside the window, clouds were passing by in the night sky. The moon however was still nowhere to be seen. It was probably behind the clouds as usual. The window on the other side of the room had been opened for a while, bringing in a cold breeze and brushed up against Handy's skin. He had felt the cold air coming in, but he didn't bother to close it while he still cried in Hefty's chest. Soon, the candle that illuminated the room finally went out from the cold, late, autumn wind, leaving the engineer in the dark-filled room with Hefty's cold body.

However, after a few more clouds rolled by, a moonlit light began to fill the room from the window, beaming upon the Smurfs' blue skin. But... it wasn't just a regular moon that hit them. No. It was a blue moon. Yes, like any blue moon, it would only appear twice in one month. And this was the second time it had glowed beautifully in the night sky. Not only was the blue moon shining upon them, but Handy's diamond heart-shaped sapphire necklace that Hefty was wearing around his neck had also shined. It sparkled as beautifully like no other. And while the little mechanic still cried in his chest, some of his tears had also landed on the necklace. Then a few more until suddenly... the necklace around the strongman's neck began to glow a bright blue color and sparkled even more.

Handy hadn't noticed it until he turned and looked surprised at the necklace as it sparkled brightly. He stared at it and didn't move, while his tears still fell down. The necklace still gleam its beautiful glow until it suddenly made Hefty's body begin to glow. Handy's eyes widened and let go of his hand. He looked at him and didn't know what was happening there.

Hefty's body beamed the same as the necklace did as it reached to his wound. And slowly, the wound along with the blood magically disappeared from Handy's very eyes. The glow lasted for who knows how long until the color changed from bright blue to a very bright white color, covering the brawny Smurf's entire body whole. Handy couldn't see him for the glow was too bright for him when he covered his eyes. And afterwards, the glow was finally receding and faded away. Hefty's body had sparkled a little bit from the necklace's magic until it too disappeared, still leaving the necklace shining and sparkle as it did before.

Handy slowly opened his eyes again and seen that the wound really had disappeared. He couldn't believe his own eyes while the necklace still sparkled. Then carefully, he reached his hand out for it to touch it. But before he could, Hefty suddenly took in his first breath, inhaling from the mouth. Handy reacted as he gasped and jumped back a little. He quickly put his hand on his heart which was racing a bit.

"... H-He-... Hefty...?"

Hefty began to breathe regularly until he slowly started to open his eyes. He seen and had realized it was dark, but the blue beam had been lighting the room kept it so it wouldn't be so dark. He adjusted his vision a little and slowly sat up from the bed feeling for his head. Then he looked to his hands for a second and soon looked down to where his wound use to be, seeing it was healed. He placed his hand to his chest and felt something on him. He had looked down and saw the necklace was around his neck and held it in his hand gently while it still sparkled. Then afterwards, he sensed a presence and turned his head and finally saw Handy. His breath hitched a little when he saw his beloved Smurf all in shock.

"Handy...?" Hefty soon spoke for the first time. "What happened...? Where am I...?"

The mechanic didn't say anything but just stared at him for a good while with his eyes wide open. Until then, he suddenly embraced Hefty quickly and held him tight, beginning to cry again. **"HEFTY!"**

Hefty didn't have a clue what was going and somehow felt a little confused. However, he too began to hold him close as well and asked, "What happened here?"

Handy couldn't say anything as he cried more and some tears landed on Hefty's shoulder and his back. Hefty felt the tears rolling down his back as he soon held his head up to look to him. He seen that Handy still had tears streaming down his cheeks and then wiped them gently away with his forefinger and cupped his cheek. Handy then slowly put his hand on Hefty's with which he cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"...This isn't a dream, is it...?" he questioned. "It feels too real to be a dream..."

In response, Hefty shook his head slightly. "This is real," he said. "I... I don't even know how all this happened... Was Papa able to make it in time...?"

"He..." the mechanic began to stutter while some more tears fell down. "Y-you were... And then... th-the moon... and the necklace..."

Hefty became more confused until he turned and looked out to window, seeing the blue moon. He gasped a little as it beamed brightly in the village and in his house. He then turned back to look at the necklace, which was still sparkling. "But... how...?" he questioned and wondered. "How is it possible...?"

"I don't know... I-it just happened..." Handy replied as he placed both his hands on Hefty's cheeks. "Oh, Hefty... You really came back to me..." He then gives him a lovely kiss on his lips.

Hefty became surprised by the kiss and humbly accepted it, kissing him in return. He then wrapped one arm around Handy's small waist and pulled him up onto the bed. The slightly built Smurf kisses him a little longer until he breaks it and places his forehead on his with his eyes closed.

"I thought I had lost you forever..." he said softly.

"Was I... was I really dead...?" Hefty asked, looking to him.

"Your..." Handy began when he opened his eyes again. "Your heart wasn't smurfing anymore..."

The muscled Smurf stared at him a little while longer and soon took one of the Smurf's hands off his cheek and placed it close to his beating heart. "It is now... thanks to you..." Hefty replied softly.

Handy could feel his heartbeat smurfing once more and began to smile slightly while some more tears streamed down his cheeks again. Hefty too had smiled back at him and wiped some of his tears away. Then he pulled him closer in his embrace and let him lay his head close to his strong chest to listen to his heart.

"Please... Don't ever leave me again..." the engineer said.

"After what we've been through..." Hefty said, "...And me already experiencing death... That's a promise... And when I mean by that promise, that's a promise I will **never** break..."

"Really never...?" Handy looked up to him.

"Not for a lifetime..." Hefty replied, holding him much closer in his chest. "Not only I need you... but you need me more than anything."

"You are my world, Hefty... And it broke down with you when you left me..."

"Oh, Handy... Because of you, I can finally smurf that beautiful face for yours again."

"And I can look into your lovely eyes again..." Handy said. "But... why because of me...? All I did was nothing... I just cried..."

Before the strongman would reply, he let the inventor loose a little and looked down to the necklace, holding the diamond in his hand. "I always had a feelin' this stone meant somethin'... It's a good thing I still kept it after last month."

"And the moon..." Handy said and looked outside the window. "The moon made the stone glow brightly... And then it somehow healed your wound... I just stood there and did nothing..."

"Huh," Hefty spoke surprisingly as he looked back up to him. "From what I may recall last time seeing the blue moon with you wearing this; all it did was sparkle, not glow." He felt the necklace in his hand a little more until he noticed something damp. He looked back down to it and felt there were tears from earlier that landed on the diamond. From there on, he suddenly begins to smile and looked back to him, saying, "I think may know exactly how it really smurfed me back."

"You... You do...?" he asked looking to him.

Hefty had then chuckled a little until he responded. "You may think ya did nothing... but ya did." He soon reached a hand out and wiped some of the tears leftover from Handy's eyes as he continued. "With your tears combined with the moon's rays is what made your necklace glow? It was your love from within that brought me back."

Handy looked at Hefty's hand with which he wiped his tears away. "...My love...?"

"Remember how ya said to me that you thought your love wasn't strong enough to keep me alive?" Hefty continued, "Well, after I had died, I guess once when the blue moon appeared and your tears smurfed on the stone with it, those tears might've smurfed from your heart. When you really love someone truly, everything that comes out from comes from within. Your love was strong enough to bring me back. If it weren't for the blue moon, I would've been a goner."

Soon the little engineer looked back up to him and doesn't say anything. He then begins to hold him tightly again and snuggled up to his cheek. The hulky body builder in return rubbed his nose against his affectionately and then looked around his room. He had realized that it was almost half empty without any of his working equipment present.

"Man, those boys literally almost took my entire house to us!"

"Well, I guess my house doesn't look better," Handy said, smiling a little.

Hefty had then sighed and brought Handy down with him into the bed, lying comfortably with his arms wrapped around him. "I'm so glad we're finally home..."

"Me too... And I'm so glad to have you back..." Handy responded and then cuddled him.

"Hmm, just think of all the other Smurfs when they find out I'm alive and well again."

"They will be so happy..." the handyman said as he then sighed. "Oh, Hefty... I love you so much..."

"And I love you..." Hefty said back, "More than anything in the world..."

Afterwards, Handy looked deep into his eyes and smiled sweetly. He kissed his nose while Hefty closed his eyes and smiled back. In return, he licked over Handy's nose lightly, causing him blush slightly and began to giggle.

Hefty cuddled him closer in his arms until he started to feel a little empty for some reason. "After everything today that we've been through, I'm startin' to feel a little hungry over it."

"...How can you think about food now?"

"Hey, I may not be Greedy Smurf, but a Smurf's gotta keep his strength up now, right?"

Soon, Handy had remembered what he did to Greedy earlier as Hefty mentioned him. "... Greedy..."

"Is there somethin' wrong...?" Hefty looked to him worriedly.

Handy had then looked down as he replied, "Today after we fell off Feathers' back and Papa told me that you smurfed into some kind of coma, I... I blamed Greedy for everything... I smurfed him to the ground and yelled at him that it was all his fault... I guess I must've even hurt him... He must feel so unsmurfy now because of me..."

Seeing that Handy felt quite guilty for what he did today, Hefty sat back up and brought him up along with him. He had then placed a hand on his cheek and looked to him eye-to-eye. "Ya can't blame Greedy for the way he is..." he said. "He's always been that way. No matter what we would do, I knew all this would happen right from the start before we left today."

"But how...?" the Smurf wondered. "How did you know it would happen...?"

Hefty didn't say anything as he took his hand off his cheek. Then he took a hold of Handy's hand in his, and slowly placed it close to his heart beating strongly. The stud then begins to breathe a little heavily as he kept his hand close to his chest. The mechanic looked at him and couldn't help but wonder.

"Hefty...?"

The strong Smurf's heart begins to race even faster and breathed much harder, letting him feel how fast his heartbeat was. Handy then started to worry a little and took a hold of his free hand asking, "What is it...?"

"R-remember how fast my heart was smurfin' before the others came to take us home?" Hefty asked. "And you thought I was feeling excited...? Well, I was excited... but... at the same time I... I felt something deeper from within that actually caused my heart to react this way... And when Greedy and Grouchy hadn't come back... I had then felt the same feeling, but in my stomach for some reason. Just like the same when Gargamel came back when he was on his machine."

"So... You felt it deep inside that it was going to happen..." Handy said, stroking his hand softly.

"Yeah..." Hefty nodded slightly. "After last night, I... I started to feel scared from the dream you had. Just like when I smurfed that dream of me and Smurfette... Only it wasn't a dream..."

Then the engineer sighed and embraced him tenderly. "So my dream was a vision... and you knew that it would become real..."

"I'm just thankful that we don't have to deal with Gargamel for a while..."

"We don't have to deal with anything right now... We're finally home, everyone is accepting us..." Handy replied as he looked at him and then placed a hand on his cheek. "...And you're alive..."

Hefty looked down to him a little while longer and then cracked a small smile. "And I'm not smurfin' anywhere for a long time..."

And with that, Handy smiled back at him and then slowly moved his head closer to his. He begins to kiss his lips as Hefty kisses him in return and pulls him closer. The handsome stud begins to blush deeply while Handy holds him tight, blushing as deep as him. He could feel his heart starting to race when Hefty too could feel it beating smurfily against his. Hefty sighed as he then slipped his tongue inside and kissed him deeper. Handy licked over his tongue and begins to pant a little and stroked his back.

The muscleman then started to chirr a little and moved his hands down to Handy's hips, pulling his body much closer. He begins to rub his hands softly on him as Handy felt a chill smurfing down his spine and started to waggle his tail a bit. Hefty had then kissed him much deeper until he started to moan at the feeling. And while he continued to moan, Handy lied back down in the bed and pulled Hefty down with him, not breaking their kiss. Hefty started to pant a little while lying beside him in the bed and continued to kiss him passionately.

_"Nhh..."_ Handy soon mixed his saliva with his as he held him closer as Hefty swallows it in and begins to push his lower body against his.

Handy's cheeks had blushed deeper and panted a little faster, pressing his lower body against his as well. Hefty then pulled him closer and breathed heavier, feeling his heart smurfing faster than before. Afterwards, Handy broke the kiss and looked at him with his eyes hooded and panted.

_"Hahh... hah..."_

_"Hah... ahh... hahh... Oh, Handy..."_ Hefty husked as he continued to push up against him while he gazed into his eyes lustfully.

_"Hnn... ahh... Hefty..."_ the inventor said, moaning at the feeling.

_"Oh, babe..." _

The masculine Smurf kept pushing and panted as his smurf was beginning to stiffen. Handy could feel his bulge pressing against his smurf, which also started to harden. Hefty's cheeks blushed deeper at the feeling and soon pulled Handy up to be on top of him. The smaller, slightly-built Smurf pressed his lower body more against his and panted harder.

_"Ahh... ahhh..."_ Hefty had continued to thrust against him until he was fully aroused.

Soon after, Handy slowly starts to slide his hand in Hefty's pants, touching his smurf carefully. Hefty reacted when he moaned a little louder and began to smile a little at the feeling with his eyes closed. The handyman smiled back at him and then licked his lips as he slowly started to rub it.

_"Ahh...! Oh, Handy..."_ Hefty cried blissfully and then slid with his hands up to Handy's chest, stopping where his straps were.

_"Ahh..."_ Handy moaned as he rubs it more, touching it gently. _"Hah..."_

Hefty then begins to pull down one of his straps slowly and takes a good view at him from the blue moon gleaming against his skin. Handy rubbed his smurf a little longer until he took his hand out of his pants again so Hefty could pull down his straps. From there, the strongman continued to pull one of the straps passed his shoulder and does the same with the other. He soon pulls them with his hands down his arms, stripping his overalls slowly down to his midsection.

Handy smiled more to him and licked over his nose. Afterwards, he began to caress his strong chest with both his hands. Hefty gave him a coy, sexy look and then flexed his chest for him as Handy felt how strong he was. And while Hefty flexed his pectorals harder, Handy begins to lick his chest with his wet, smurfy tongue.

_"Hnn..."_ Hefty shuttered at the feeling of his sleek tongue. _"Don't stop..."_

Handy, hearing his demand doesn't even think to stop as he tasted his skin. _"Hahh..."_

The lusty bulk could feel his heart racing and his pulse pulsating against the wetness of Handy's tongue running down his chest. He had also felt his smurf throbbing because of it until he felt some precum escape a little from inside his pants. _"Ahh..."_

The mechanic then wandered with his tongue down to his stomach and started to pull his pants down. Hefty started to pant a little as his smurf bounced freely, revealing it was wet a little with his clear lubricant. Handy took a good look at it and seen it was already wet and then licked off his precum carefully.

_"Ahh..."_

_"Ahh... it feels so smurfy..."_ the larger Smurf husked with his face completely flushed.

_"Mmmh..."_ Handy then kisses the tip of his smurf gently and then circles his tongue around it playfully.

_"Haahh...! Nnn..."_ Hefty began to bite his lower lip as his body became a little tense and his knees were sinking lower while he spread them out.

Handy lick his blue phallus more until he took it into his mouth, sucking it a little. Then he soon moved with one hand down to his smurfhole, touching it carefully with his forefinger. Hefty's tail had twitched at the sudden reaction and bucked his bottom upwards.

_"Nnn... Handy...!"_

Handy smiled a little while he continued and soon slid with two fingers inside him.

_"Ahhh!"_ The buffed Smurf cried with a gasp and threw his head back as his muscles tensed even more from Handy penetrating slowly in him. He panted fast as his heart raced uncontrollably with beads of sweat beginning to form on his face.

Afterwards, the engineer in the visor moves with his fingers in and out of him while he licks and sucks his smurf with lust. _"Ahww..."_

_"Ahw... Aww yeah..."_ Hefty soon begins to thrust upwards into his mouth willingly, placing his hands on Handy's hips once again.

_"Mhhh... Hmmh..."_ Handy had then went a little deeper inside and waggled his tail excitedly.

Hefty caressed his hips upwards ever so gentle while he kept thrusting at a steady pace. He then licked over his lips as he could feel more precum escaping from him. Handy swallowed in his sweet essence as he felt that some precum had also escaped from his fully aroused smurf, which was still inside his overalls and moaned a little.

_"Oh, Handy..."_ Hefty cooed as he continued to thrust now at a faster pace.

The inventor soon fingered him a little faster and noticed some saliva from his mouth was drizzling down Hefty's smurf. The strongman panted much faster, feeling his heart smurfing out of control from his broad chest.

_"Nnn... Ahh..."_ He smiled at the feeling as sweat ran down his hot, muscled body.

Handy had then licked and sucked his smurf more hungrily, wanting to taste more of his juices from within. And with the pleasure of doing so, Hefty releases more of his essence until he was just about ready to let go, nearing very close to his orgasm. Handy can feel that he was very close as he soon sucked and licked his smurf as fast as he could.

_"Hmmm... Mhhh...!"_ He pushed his fingers even deeper inside him, making Hefty's inner wall erupt from the stimulation.

And then just as the subdued muscleman was about to let it out, he gave out a short loud cry and smurfed all of his sweet essence into Handy's awaited mouth. **"AWWHH!" **He emptied every last drop he delivered, making the smaller smurf squirm moan in a satisfied bliss as he swallowed every bit he had.

_"Mmmmhh..!"_ Handy soon took his mouth off his smurf and slowly took his fingers out of him as well. He then licked his lips and panted fast as he looked at him. _"Hahh... hah..."_

Hefty can still feel his heart smurfing at a fast rate as he too panted fast, looking up to his admired Smurf. _"Hahh... ahh... hah... Handy..."_

Handy still felt very smurfy as he then pulled the rest of his overalls down, revealing his fully aroused smurf. He had then looked at him with pleading eyes as Hefty looked down to his smurf and licked over his lips seductively. Hefty soon got up slowly and turned Handy over back into the bed, now on top of him. The handyman looked up to him with his eyes hooded and smiled while the strongman did the same in return.

"My God, you are beautiful..." Hefty said to him lovingly.

All Handy could do in response was smile even more and blushed deeper. Hefty's eyes had glistened while the necklace around his neck made his eyes sparkle beautifully. And as Handy gazed into those two sets of blue, he placed both his hands on Hefty's cheeks and pulled his head down, kissing him passionately. The hot stud can taste a little bit of himself as he licked over his tongue. He had then slid with his hands down to his thighs and begins to knead on him, tenderly.

_"Hnn...!"_ Handy moaned a little as he kissed him deeper, stroking his cheeks.

Hefty continued to knead them and then moved in between his legs and started to massage in between his smurf.

_"Hahh... hah..."_ The mechanic begins to pant harder again and spreads his legs a little.

Hefty had kissed him a little longer until he breaks it with saliva stringing together in between their mouths. He licked over his lips erotically and then moved his head down to his smurf. He continued to massage around him and soon gave it a soft lick as more of his precum came drizzling out from inside. Handy started to moan a little louder as he felt his tongue there.

_"Ahhww...!"_

The hungry beefcake then swerved his tongue playfully against his strong, blue member until he hovered his mouth over it and begins to suck willingly.

_"Ahwww, yeahw..."_ Handy closed his eyes and soon pushed against him a bit.

Hefty licked over the base while he then moved one hand down to his smurfhole and began to circle over his puckered entrance. He suddenly stopped sucking him for a second and lowered his head more. Afterwards, he brought the engineer's legs up a little and started to lick around his entrance playfully.

_"Ahh...! Hahh, Hefty...!"_ Handy gripped the covers tightly as his heart raced uncontrollably.

_"Ahhh..."_ Heft smiled in between as he enjoyed licking him there before he pulled him more upwards to suck on his tail. _"Mmm..."_

_"Ohhww... Hefty... hahh... This feels so smurfy..."_ Handy cooed, enjoying the feeling.

The masculine Smurf continued to suck his tail as he blushed deeply and breathed heavily through his mouth. He then started to tickle it teasingly while he still sucked and began to knead his inner thighs lustfully. The small thinker smiled and soon felt how some more precum escaped from his smurf. Hefty felt some of it drizzling down from it pass his entrance to his tail. He wholeheartedly licked it up and then smurfed up with his tongue to lick it from there, back up to his smurf. He continued to massage his thighs tenderly as he drew out a small moan.

_"Nnn..."_

_"Hnn... ahh..."_

And when Handy soon started to push against him a little again, Hefty had then moved one hand back to his entrance and slowly began to place two fingers inside like Handy did to him earlier. He started to suck his smurf once again more hungrily than ever, ingesting his sweet juices. He made Handy moan much louder as he felt his fingers inside him and begins to sweat. Hefty pushed in deeper and started to push in and out of him slowly, still holding onto him. He then nibbled a little at the tip teasingly, waiting for more of his essence to spill into his hungry mouth.

_"H-Heftyyyy...! Ahhh...!"_ Handy kept thrusting against him as he suddenly felt close to his climax.

_"Mmm...! Hhhnn...!"_ Hefty begins to suck at full speed along with his fingering as he feels his smurf slowly rising once again.

_"Hnn..! Nhh...! Ahh... hahh...!"_ Handy couldn't hold it much longer and finally smurfed his load inside his mouth. _**"AAHHHWWW! Hahhww...!"**_

_"Mmmmhhh!"_ The muscled Smurf swallowed every drop he had to offer until he let him go, also releasing his fingers from inside. He licked over his lips and set him back down gently on the bed and then looked down to him with his face flushed. His smurf was fully aroused for the second time while he still gazed down at his loving smurf covered in his sleek afterglow. _"I love you, Handy..."_

The Smurf looked up to him, panting fast. _"Hahh... hah... I love you too..."_

_"You are a part of me..."_ Hefty whispered. _"And I'll always be there for you..."_

Handy looked into his eyes, still panting a little and begins to smile as he whispered back, _"And I'll always be there for you..."_

_"I could never let you go..."_ Hefty continued. _"And I'd do anything for you... because you're my one and only Smurf, who is true and blue..."_

Handy could feel his heart beating smurfily while he listened to his words. _"Oh, Hefty..."_

_"I'll always love you with all my heart and smurf..."_ the strongman said and soon placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it carefully with his thumb. _"And as I said before... my heart will always stay smurfing because of you... You __ARE__ the reason why I'm still living. And you have given me my life back from your heart..."_

And after Hefty told him those honest words, Handy's eyes started to glisten, while he still smiled at him and then shed one single tear.

_"Oh, Handy..."_ Hefty then moved in closer, feeling his heart racing and kisses his cheek. _"My beautiful Handy Smurf..."_

The little Smurf sighed deeply and then wrapped his arms around his neck. _"Hefty..."_

_"My darling Handy..."_ Hefty whispered until suddenly, while his smurf was still hardened, made his way slowly inside of him. _"My one and only..."_

Handy gasped and was a little surprised as he entered him. He still looked deep into his eyes and spread his legs a bit more again. _"Hahhhw..."_

And when Hefty made it all the way inside him, he begins to thrust at a slow pace. _"Hhhnn... I... I love you... I love you so smurfin' much..."_

Handy had too started to thrust against him once more, saying, _"Ahhhw... I love you too... more than anything else..."_

_"Hnn... More than fruitcake, I hope?"_ the strong stud chuckled a little while he thrust in him.

_"Yes, even more that fruitcake..."_ the handyman giggled. _"Hahh... You taste so much better..."_

_"Heh... I'll bet..."_ Hefty husked, smiling at him. _"Hahh... ahh..."_

Handy smiled back at him and soon pulled his head down to kiss him passionately. Hefty had kissed him in return as he continued to push in and out at a steady pace.

_"Hnn..."_

The mechanic deepened the kiss and then started to moan. _"Nnhh... ahh..."_

And before they knew it, they began to make sweet, passionate love to one another for the rest of the evening while the blue moon was still in effect all night. Our two Smurfs were truly happy now that they were finally home where everyone had accepted them for their relationship. Even though the others don't know of Hefty being alive and well, hopefully by morning the two will surprise the entire village. But for now, Hefty just wanted to enjoy this moment here alone with his little brother, Handy as they explored each other's bodies as if they had fallen in love all over again.

_"Oh, Hefty..." _


	39. I knew you wouldn't resist this!

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 39. I knew you wouldn't resist this!**

* * *

><p>It was the crack of dawn, and all the Smurfs in the village had awoken from their long, agonizing night worrying for their brethren's fate. They all hoped for Hefty's sake that he was going to pull through. However, when Papa Smurf told them all the heart-breaking news, all their hearts sank. Every Smurf in the village all gathered up all around Hefty's house where Handy was still inside. Well, not mostly every Smurf...<p>

Greedy had been the only Smurf around who was not present to know what happened. He knew it already, but thinking what had happened yesterday when Handy scolded him, he didn't bother to even smurf out of his mushroom house.

While all the other Smurfs stood in a huge circle in front of Hefty's, some of them began to cry softly. Others talked to each other, thinking that this wasn't true. Their eldest leader had been standing a few feet away from the house, giving Handy a little more time before he would have to say 'goodbye.' Brainy stood alongside with him while the others we knew felt a deep pain and sorrow for their fallen hero.

Ashli's eyes were welled up in tears as she cried softly into Farmer's chest. Shini had done the same when she embraced Gutsy as he held her close. Smurfette, however, was the one who felt deeply and truly sorry for everything she has done before all this had happened. She had wished she'd taken it all back and not have put both Handy and Hefty in great jeopardy after all this time. She cried hopelessly into Vanity's arms, wishing that all of this was just a dream. Vanity on the other hand for once in his life didn't have his hand-mirror on him while he held her close in his delicate arms.

All the others wept with tears streaming down pass their cheeks as some of them embraced into each other's arms. Grouchy shed a few tears and didn't even bother to fight them back. Clumsy's body shook a little with tears coming down until Grouchy decided to hug him close and let him cry in his arms.

"Oh, I never felt so sad in my whole life before...!" he cried as he shook a little more. "I still can't believe that... that...!"

"We know, Clumsy..." Grouchy's voice broke and burst more into tears and cried, "We all know...!"

"Oh, Farmer... What's going to happen now?" Ashli said with tears in her eyes. "Without him, the entire village is lost..."

"I know sugah..." Farmer spoke lowly. "But... there's nothin' else we can do now... We all have to except that-..." Before he could finish, his body shook a little and felt hot tears running down his face. Ashli couldn't help but cry more as she seen him react this way.

Shini's glasses were already wet because of her tears and took them off as she cried more into Gutsy's chest. Gutsy tried to stay strong not to cry, but he just couldn't. He then held her closer in his bear arms and shed a couple of tears, sniffling a little.

"If only we smurfed them back sooner..." Vanity said sadly.

"We should've never smurfed them out of the village..." Smurfette said, holding him tight.

"It's just tragic, I say...! Two Smurfs' love for one another... shattered. All before they were able to make it back safely in time..."

Smurfette couldn't say anything else and cried more as Vanity did the same.

"Why couldn't he just hold on longer...?" Gutsy spoke a little raspy as more tears fell. "It was too soon for him to leave us like this..."

"It's just not fair!" Shini cried, holding Gutsy a little tighter.

"We've waited too long for this to happen..." Grouchy bawled, "...And now it's hopeless!"

And while they all wept for the loss of Hefty, Papa took in a deep sigh. He faced towards the house before he made his first step to walk to the front door. But before he could make a budge, Brainy placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight nod. Being the leader's apprentice and all, he showed little tears but still felt a great pain just like all the other Smurfs did. Papa nodded back to him as he turned back and began to walk up slowly to the front door.

All the Smurfs watched mournfully as the great elder was about to knock on the door. But just when he was about to make the first knock, the knob on the door suddenly started to turn. He paused for a mere second when he seen the knob slowly turning. He stepped back a little, knowing Handy was about to come out. And once the knob finally clicked, the door began to open with Handy smurfing out slowly. As Papa saw his son, he walked up to him with a concerned look on his face.

"Handy... I... I'm awful sorry... But..."

Before he could finish, Handy paused him for a brief minute and signaled to come closer. Papa had wondered as he did so until the mechanic softly whispered in his ear. The Smurfs were also wondering what was going on as they all stared towards the two by the door entrance. Then afterwards when Handy finished, Papa gasped and looked to him all in shock with his eyes wide open.

"W-w-what...? But... how did-..."

Handy quickly waved a finger before Papa started to question and waved his hand for him to move out of the way. Still shocked in what was happening, Papa took a few steps away from the door entrance to the side of the house. None of the other Smurfs didn't know what was happening while their eyes were all fixated on Handy. The Smurf soon looked all around seeing that everyone he knew in the village was watching. Some of them were puzzled and some of them still had tears in their eyes. He took a good look at everyone for about a minute or two until he set his eyes back to Papa. The red leader, puzzled and surprised, just stood there waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Then slowly, Handy took two steps back into the doorway while everyone was still watching. He turned his head inside the house and reached out an arm as if he was going to grab something. He smiled to where he was looking to until he slowly walked out of the doorway once more. And what happened next was truly a miracle...

As all the Smurfs watched as Handy walked out, with him, holding his hand... was Hefty Smurf.

In a quick reaction, Papa and all the Smurfs gasped until all the Smurfs suddenly began to cheer in an uproar. Some of them jumped with joy while some threw their hats up in the air. Ashli couldn't believe her own eyes as she placed her hand close to her heart and cried tears of joy. Farmer held onto Ashli tighter as he smiled and laughed with tears still streaming down his face. Grouchy couldn't help but smile brightly as he jumped in the air and cried out, **"HE'S ALIVE!"**

Clumsy did the same; however, he accidently hit Grouchy in the face, making him react in the same way he always had before with a slight groan. Gutsy gave a quick shout of a cheer with his fist in the air while Shini suddenly kissed him non-stop all over his cheeks. Vanity had wiped his tears away as he looked to Smurfette with a smile as she smiled back to him.

Both Handy and Hefty, who was now alive and well, stood a few feet away from the house as they began to walk closer. Papa looked to them and couldn't believe his eyes that Hefty has officially come back to life. He soon shed at least one tear and was relieved that everything was alright now. His sons were finally home and everyone, including himself, have all accepted their relationship.

Hefty looked all around while all the Smurfs still cheered until he turned his eyes to Handy. Handy looked up to him and smiled, still holding his hand. The strong Smurf smiled in return and soon stopped walking as he gazed down into his beautiful, blue eyes. And as he looked down upon him, Handy suddenly embraced him tenderly and sighed happily.

All the Smurfs still cheered for their return and were truly happy for the both of them. Clumsy all of a sudden decided to run up to them to smurf them a huge Smurf hug. However, as he ran up to them, he suddenly tripped on one of his feet. And when Hefty and Handy noticed him coming their way, the klutzy Smurf landed and fell right on top of them, causing them to fall backwards and hit the ground.

Clumsy then quickly gasped as he looked up, crying out, "Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

Handy begins to laugh and hug him. "Clumsy! Hehehehe!"

"Aww, Clumsy! Ya little mook you!" Hefty laughed as he hugged him as well and gave him a noogie on his head.

Clumsy hugged them back, as more tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. "You have no idea how happy I am right now!" he said until he let go of them and looked up to Hefty, wiping his tears off his face. "But... how? Your wound is completely gone!"

"It was his necklace that brought me back," Hefty smiled as he touched the diamond with his hand, showing it to him as Clumsy looked at it.

"The necklace...?" he wondered and looked back up to him. "...So it's magical?"

"Probably yes," the mechanic nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier and used its magic sooner?" Clumsy wondered after he turned to him.

"Oh, Clumsy..." he giggled. "I didn't know until last night..."

"We all found out after you all left after I had smurfed," the muscleman responded. "Last night, if you all didn't know, there was another blue moon. And once its beams smurfed onto this stone, it magically began to glow, healing my wound and smurfin' me back to life. Although, I still have to thank Handy if it weren't for him..." He then turned his head over to him. "It was his love that made me whole once more..."

Handy then looked back to him, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Ohh! This is just so smurfy!" Clumsy cried happily.

"And truly amazing I must say..." Papa Smurf said from behind as he suddenly walked up to them.

Hefty looked up from the ground and saw him as the old elder began to chuckle a little. "I guess my potion wasn't in any need after all," he said. "I never knew such a diamond such as this would ever do something out of the ordinary. Where exactly did you find it?"

The strong Smurf looked back to Handy as he soon helped him back up from the ground along with Clumsy. He then turned back to Papa and said, "I found it in an old mine where there are others just like it, but in different shapes and colors."

Handy nodded and added, "And I even smurfed some other jewelry for the girls out of these stones!"

"Oh, really?" Papa then turned and saw Ashli and Shini, noticing the jewelry they've been wearing.

"It's true," Ashli said wiping some tears away. "Handy was nice enough to smurf me these earrings."

Shini had nodded back and replied, "Yes, and this necklace Gutsy gave me for our anniversary." She then shows it to Papa as he took a good look at both of them shining and sparkling beautifully as Handy's necklace. Then he soon turned back to Hefty and looked at the heart-shaped sapphire around his neck.

"Well, this is something," he said as he then gently held up the diamond in his hand. "This is very beautiful. From what I can possibly tell from this is that it's very special and holds a valuable power. I'm not too sure about the others, even though they do shimmer and shine just the same as this necklace. Maybe someday, you two can take me there and show me where this mine is back in Smurf Paradise so we can learn more about these gems."

"Sure, Papa Smurf! But for now... I don't think I want to go back there too soon again..." Handy smiled.

"Heheheh, I agree," Hefty chuckled. "We're just glad that we're finally home."

"And I'm glad to have both of my sons back alive and smurfy," Papa said with a smile.

"Oh, Papa! Now we actually have two reasons to celebrate!" Clumsy cried, "That Handy and Hefty are back again, and that Hefty is still alive!"

"Yes," Papa chuckled. "That is true."

Soon after, Smurfette let go of Vanity and walked slowly up to the boys until Hefty noticed her. Handy had also noticed her coming their way and turned to her. And as she stopped towards them, she didn't say anything as she looked up to Hefty. The incredibly large Smurf looked to her for the first time in so long, and remembered how beautiful she was before he and Handy left the village. The Smurfette gazed innocently up to him until Hefty carefully took a hold of her hands in his. He then took a deep breath and exhaled slightly while he looked to her a little longer before he could speak.

"Smurfette... I..."

"I'm so sorry..." she said closing her eyes.

"No... I should be for ignorin' you all this time. Ya didn't deserve it..." Hefty replied and then held her chin up with his hand. Smurfette then opened her eyes again and looked at him while he continued.

"I should've told ya sooner about me and Handy... But... I was just too scared to tell ya because I didn't know how you would react. After what happened between us that night... I felt so ashamed and neglected everything else around me... including my own brother when he still needed me..." He then put his head down and closed his eyes. "I never realized how much you meant to me when I knew Handy had felt the same way about you after he smurfed you his gift... I blamed myself every night before I had known that I had fallen in love with him. And how much trouble I caused both of you..."

"It's alright, Hefty..." Smurfette said. "I... I also should've known that you had been in love with someone else all this time. I never even realized that you were actually ignoring me... or better, I didn't want to believe that you did. All I knew back then was that I was totally in love with you, and I couldn't think about anything else. I admit that I must've been very annoying too with asking you every time if you wanted to smurf over my house and stuff..."

Hefty then opened his eyes back up and looked to her without saying anything else.

"You really don't have to be sorry..." she smiled slightly. "I know how it feels like to be in love with someone, but at the same time you don't want to hurt anyone else's feelings either. Well... except that one time when Handy told me about his feelings for me..." And afterwards she turned to Handy and said, "I am still so sorry for how I reacted that day... And it was not because of you, Handy. It could've also been any other Smurf. It was just too much, and I kinda overreacted..." Then she looked down, feeling sorry for what she did until Handy started to voice his reason.

"It's okay, Smurfette. It's all water under the bridge now. I just didn't know it better back then. And... everyone overreacts sometimes."

"Smurfette...?" Hefty suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

Then Smurfette turned her head back to Hefty as he moved in closer and suddenly embraced her gently in his big, strong arms. She was surprised at first at his quick reaction, but then she hugged him back, smiling once again.

"I missed you two so much..." she said softly.

"And we've missed you terribly..." the strongman replied and held her closer.

The inventor had also embraced her as well and said, "We've missed every single one of you..."

"Not so tight, guys!" Smurfette began to giggle. "I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," Hefty chuckled a little and let her loose as Handy did the same. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Well, you should!" Smurfette said, looking at him. "I mean... look at you... You've become so strong while you were away..."

The Smurfette then started to blush a little as she took a good look at his muscles. Ashli Smurf; however, had cleared her throat as she let loose of Farmer and soon walked up to him and said, "Seriously, dude. I'd figured you'd be much bigger than the one in the drawing I smurfed! But I have to admit, this sure does take the cake..." She then too started to blush slightly and giggled a little.

"Oh, really now...?" the stud cocked a smile. "Ya really think that I would've been that strong?"

"Well..." she said as she twirled her hair a little. "You are very smurfy and happen to be the muscle out of all the Smurfs..." After that, she couldn't help but giggle and blush more.

When Handy was seeing all this; he folded his arms, also blushing a little, and gave them both a serious look. "Okay now, could you please stop staring at him like that...?"

Smurfette had quickly turned to him, a little surprised when Ashli too reacted the same way. And while Handy stared at the girls a little more, he soon began to smile and then started to laugh. The black-haired Smurfette laughed in returned a little nervously and looked away until Farmer walked up to her.

"Besides, y'already have somesmurf you find more attractive and loves you more than ever," the countryman soon spoke.

Ashli had then turned to him and gave him a sweet smile, saying, "You're right... And I couldn't be any happier with the cutest Smurf I laid eyes on..."

"Aww, shug..." he blushed slightly.

Then afterwards, she laced her hands around his and gave him a lovely kiss on the lips. While Hefty was seeing all this, he folded his arms and stared straight at them. "I had hoped you're smurfin' good care of her after you two became lovers! Heheh..."

The farmer Smurf afterwards turned to him and laughed in response, "I have! And she's just as beautiful as she was and will be when I fell in love with her!"

"Oh, Farmer...!" Ashli smiled as she hugged him hastily and giggled.

After that Gutsy soon walked up to the boys and gave them a good pat on the back saying, "Welcome home, boys."

Shini had also walked up to them and said in her language, "Ja, willkommen zu Hause!"

"Thank you...!" the handyman turned to them and smile.

"Thanks, guys," the bodybuilder smiled in return.

Vanity afterwards began to walk up to Smurfette and took a hold of her hand. Smurfette looked to him, smiling sweetly and felt her heart fluttering as he smiled back to her.

"Would you like to tell them or should I?" the beautiful Smurf asked.

"Hmmm... Let's do it together," she giggled.

"Tell us what?" Hefty had wondered.

"Well," Vanity turned to him and Handy as he continued. "You guys may have not known this, but since last night..."

"...Last night I found my very special Smurf..." Smurfette added.

"Smurfette!" Ashli suddenly overheard them. "You already found your special Smurf?"

The golden-haired Smurfette looked to her and nodded. "I actually already found him a long time ago, but I didn't realize it until yesterday..."

"Aww... Good for you, sweetie..." Ashli smiled proudly. "I knew he would be nearby sooner or later."

"We're all glad for you, Smurfette," Farmer agreed with a smile.

"And I'm happy that you love me in return," Vanity said smiling at her as she smiled back at him.

"Wait wait wait..." Shini cut in for a second. "Vanity?"

"Since when did you suddenly decide to fall for him?" the Scotsman asked confused. "I figured Vanity was a bit more uh..."

"What? Just because I may have my own needs doesn't mean I always think only of myself," the narcissist Smurf spoke hastily. "And besides, you don't know me very well unlike Smurfette does. After all, there are some things in this world that are better to be left unsaid... if you know what I'm smurfing at..."

And with that, Vanity gave him a suggestive wink as the Scotsman put his hand to his head in disbelief. "Aye yai yai..."

"I would've never expected this..." Shini said while she stared at them.

"...Me neither, but... Wow, I'm really happy for you two!" Handy replied.

"Yes, me too..." Smurfette giggled.

Soon, the Smurf with the yellow flower in his hat smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek affectionately. Hefty couldn't help but smile at them and said, "I'm happy for the both of you... Oh, which reminds me!" Then he remembered about the gems they both brought back with them. "Vanity, we smurfed you some of those gems you asked for. Ya still want them, right?"

"Hmm... On second thought, I change my mind," Vanity said, making his decision. "Do what you like with them, because I've already have my precious gem right here..."

"Awww, Vanity..." Smurfette blushed and snuggled up to him, holding his hand tight.

"Whoa... You sure changed a lot within one night," the brunette Smurfette pointed out. "No mirror, you don't want pretty gems, AND you love someone else than just yourself."

"Pretty ironic, huh...?" Vanity started to laugh a little.

"Ironic?!" the grouch suddenly shouted out and had then walked up to everyone else. "That's not the Vanity we all know! All I know is that mostly everysmurf here always act just how they were all brought up!" Grouchy had then folded his arms with his known famous scowl on his face.

"Really now, Grouchy?" the country farmer questioned to him. "Well, take a look at yerself!"

"What do you mean?" the scowling Smurf snarled.

"You're not always grouchy either!" Shini cried out.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see some proof!" he demanded.

Hefty then began to chuckle wholeheartedly and said, "Well, what about that overstuffed doll Tailor smurfed for ya that you loved so much? Ya still have that?"

"Well, I uh..." Grouchy began to stutter, blushing a little.

"And what about the time that you didn't wanna dance on New Year's, but ended up having a blast saying that it was the best time of your life?" Ashli says to him.

"Uh... I uh..." He then stuttered some more and placed his hand behind his head, nervously.

"And that one Christmas when you even smurfed a fruitcake?" Smurfette added.

"Oh, I remember... hehe..." the buffed Smurf smiled coyly. "You smurfed up a real good one, and it tasted real smurfy...!"

And then Grouchy started to groan angrily and suddenly waved his arms crying out, "Alright! Alright! But what does that got to do with anything?!"

"It means not everysmurf always act like they would normally do," Gutsy butted in. "Just like how Vanity isn't actin' like himself right now..." Soon the Scottish Smurf walked up to him and had placed an elbow on Grouchy's right shoulder as he continued. "Why, I remember the time when we were in Smurf Paradise, ya had a soft spot for the boys when Hefty told us how he first fell in love with Handy. I could see it in your eyes that he truly cared for his little brother."

"Awww, see, Grouchy? You're not always grouchy. Just like I am not always Shini!" she said closing her eyes and smiling proudly. However, she had then opened them again, feeling confused. "Wait..."

"What is it, lass...?"

"Nothing. I just said some very confusing things... My name doesn't have a meaning..."

"And mine is just any old name as a human's, hehe..." Ashli implied.

"We're meaningless Smurfs...!" Shini gasped and began to laugh. Ashli too began to laugh with her along with Gutsy and the others laughing a little.

"Now ya get what we're saying, lad?" Gutsy turned back to Grouchy.

"Ahh... You all got me..." he replied after he rolled his eyes. "I have to admit, I don't hate everything. But there are some things I do tend to hate..."

"I see..." the brains of the group finally cut in. "However, there are a few good reasons to not hate just about everything."

Then everyone, including Handy, soon looked to Brainy suddenly walking up to them. Hefty just stood there before the bespectacled Smurf went on with his ramblings as usual.

"Well, to my understanding, if you hate just about everything, what's there more to hate? There would be nothing left in this world to hate about, and you'd feel just as silly knowing about that. But if you were to hate less on the things in this world, there would be more for you to not like. However, why would you tend to do so anyhow? There's so many things out there that we still don't know about and no Smurf can hate everything if they don't know what they're talking about. Maybe if some of you Smurfs actually listened to me more, then you would know exactly what there is to know about besides 'hating'. And furthermore..."

"Oh God... Make him stop...!" the grouch cried to Gutsy.

"Aye... I agree with you..."

Then Hefty knowingly all of a sudden walked up to Brainy before he had continued on with his lecture calling out to him, "Yo, Brainy! Ya missed us?"

Brainy soon turned around and saw him as he smiled. "Oh, Hefty! I was just about to get to you guys on that! Boy, we sure did miss having you both around in the village!"

"I can say just the same about that too..." the strong Smurf replied, stepping in closer to him. "Say, do ya remember the last time in your letter when ya said ya missed it whenever you would say somethin' like you're doin' right now...?"

"Uh..." the nerdy Smurf adjusted his glasses, stammering nervously. "I think I don't recall on that..."

"Oh?" Hefty had then smiled wickedly coming in closer as he cracked his knuckles. "Then let me fresh up your memory on that, shall we...? Heheheheh..."

"Wait wait! What are you doing?!" And just as Brainy turned to make a run for it, he was suddenly kicked high in the air. He soon landed in the middle of the crowd of Smurfs where they had already backed up, leaving room for him to fall back to the ground. The annoying Smurf moaned a little as he sat up from the ground slowly while every Smurf watched him after what Hefty just did to him. "It's good to have them back..." he said as he suddenly falls flat back on the ground with everyone starting to laugh.

"Hahaha! Thanks, bro!" Grouchy thanked him while Gutsy laughed along with him.

"Right back at ya!" Hefty winked and then turned to Handy.

"I see, everything seems like it used to be again!" he giggled.

"And I'm glad that it's with you..." the strongman smiled back.

The engineer smiled back at him and soon took a hold of his hand. And as he planted a kiss his cheek, the stud blushed a little and smiled more. He then turned his body facing him and pulled him closer in his massive arms. And gently, Hefty placed his other hand on his cheek and was about to give him a kiss on the lips until...

"Hefty...?"

Before Hefty could kiss Handy, he had stopped when he heard a familiar voice calling for him. And as he turned his head, he saw Chef suddenly coming in from the crowd along with Baker. Handy also turned his head to them as well and seen the two culinary Smurfs smurfing their way. Baker was a little afraid, with his head down as he looked slightly up to Hefty and Handy. Chef had took a hold of his hand and looked up to them as well, facing them for the first time in months.

"Hey..." Hefty said smiling softly.

And before Chef could speak, he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Boys...? We... we would like to apologize for everything for what happened. Especially you, Hefty..."

"Ahh, it's no problem guys," the strongman replied, waving his hand a little. "Everything that's passed us is okay now, right?"

"No..." the cook said as he then turned his head away in shame. "It's not alright..."

"What we did to you back then was so wrong..." Baker added and looked down. "We wanted to smurf you away from your one and only true love..." He then held Chef's hand a little tight in his grasp.

"And... when we realized when you two left months after... We..." Chef had then shut his eyes tight, feeling just as scared as ever.

"What is it, my sons...?" Papa soon spoke after he walked up to them.

The baking Smurf began to blush uncontrollably as he looked back up to everyone and felt his heart racing, afraid to say how they both truly felt. Chef turned back and looked to the others as well, including Papa and said, "Papa Smurf... We're... we're..."

Papa Smurf looked to them worriedly and concerned at the same time along with everyone else, wondering what they had to say. And soon after, when the chef wasn't able to voice it out and couldn't take it anymore, he quickly turned to Baker and suddenly pulled him in and kissed him strongly on the lips. He face blushed very deep, feeling his heart smurfing fast. Baker kissed him in return, holding him tight and too felt his heart racing against his.

And when all the Smurfs witnessed this, their eyes were literally shocked and were surprised at the sudden outcome. Handy gasped a little as he saw this with his eyes wide open as Hefty's face drew a blank stare. Shini, on the other end, stared at the two Smurfs with her jaw dropping along with Gutsy with one of his eyes twitching a little at the reaction. Ashli had her hand up to her mouth in surprise while Farmer placed his hand on his head, greatly stumped and confused.

"What the smurf...?" Grouchy spoke lowly when his pupils shrunk.

And Papa, knowingly, just stood there in shock with his eyes wide open and said nothing. Afterwards, Chef finally breaks the kiss and panted a little with his face flushed very deep. Baker panted as well, looking deep into Chef's eyes and said huskily, "We kinda... fell in love with each other..." After the two calmed themselves, they slowly turned to Papa, Hefty, and Handy to wait for their answer.

Vanity stood quiet for a brief moment and said softly to Smurfette, "Well, this is awkward..."

While Hefty was still amazed after witnessing the truth, he turned to Handy and stood quiet. Handy had soon looked up to Hefty and didn't know what to say either. Then slowly, he turned his head back to Chef and Baker. The strongest Smurf had soon turned his head back to them as well and took a deep sigh and began to smile slightly.

"Then... I guess we're both equally even," he said to them.

Papa had too cracked a small smile, responding positively, "Well, as long as you two are happy and smurfy as they are... You have my blessing."

And with that, Chef turned to him as he felt a slight tear escape one eye, feeling relieved and smiled slightly. _"Thank you Papa..."_ Baker smiled too and gave Chef a kiss on his cheek as the two were finally happy with their father and their friends accepting them too.

"Wow, hehe. Now that sure is one big surprise," Handy said and started to giggle.

"And it's quite smurfy..." Hefty agreed as he then turned back to Handy and gave him a coy smile. "Now, where were we...?"

Handy looked to him and smiled with his eyes hooded. "Well, I think you were just about to give me something very smurfy..."

"Heheheh, that's just what I'm intending to do..."

And soon, Handy closed his eyes as he was just about to kiss him. However, while Hefty still held him in his arms, he suddenly turned the mechanic's body around with his still intact. He caused him to gasp when he almost hurled to the ground backwards. But he didn't. Handy's body had almost reached the ground as Hefty held him in a position like no other Smurf has ever done before in a relationship. And soon, all the other Smurfs were cheering for the both of then while Handy was a little confused and looked up to Hefty, blushing. The Smurf with the red heart on his left arm smiled down at him seductively and then gave him a lovely, awaited kiss on his lips. The handyman accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, blushing deeper and his heart beating smurfily.

And while everyone was still cheering, Chef had done the same to Baker, leading him in the same position and kissed him. Gutsy looked to Shini and smiled at her before he too kissed her, holding her close. And while they kissed, the brunette's pet smurfberry bird flew in, chirping happily as he perched himself on top of Gutsy's hat. Shini soon noticed the bird after she broke the kiss and began to giggle. The Scotsman realized that Wolke was on his head when he too started to chuckle.

Smurfette, happy as ever, looked at them all, smiling until she turned her head to Vanity. The admirable Smurf without his hand-mirror had too turned back and smiled back at her, saying, "Hmm, looks like we have ourselves five couples in this village."

"Mhmm!" Smurfette nodded. "Five very smurfy ones." Vanity then began to laugh a little until he too kissed her lovely on the lips

Clumsy Smurf never had felt truly happy for all of them when everyone now was one big happy family once more. "Awww, I think I need to hug somebody!" And afterwards, Clumsy hugged Grouchy all of a sudden.

"Hey! Stop! I hate hugs!" Grouchy yelled struggling to break free but then gives in. "Aww..." He couldn't help but smile and hug the young Smurf back.

Ashli has also felt happy as well and looked up to Farmer. He sweetly smiled back at her and then kissed her on the lips, passionately. While Hefty was still positioned from earlier with Handy kissing him, he soon brought him back up on his feet, still gazing into his beautiful eyes. The Smurfette with her long, black hair kissed her Smurf in the corn-straw hat a little longer until she breaks it and suddenly looked down to the ground sadly.

"What's wrong, honey?" Farmer said when he couldn't help but worry.

Ashli sighed and replied, "If only Greedy were here to see how happy everyone is..."

"Yeah, you're right..." he said lowly.

And after that, Handy overheard what the two just said gasped when he remembered about yesterday. "Greedy...! Where is he?"

Ashli and Farmer both looked to him with their faces saddened.

"He's still in his house..." Farmer replied. "He said he wouldn't come out."

"He never once left or eaten anything after you all had returned yesterday..." Ashli said.

"Oh no...! I need to go to him...!" the mechanic cried.

"I'll go too," the muscleman insisted. "Besides, I got an idea..."

"An idea?" he looked at him, wondering.

"Trust me, babe..." Hefty smiled to him, "He'll be back to himself in no time..."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, both Hefty and Handy smurfed over to Greedy's mushroom home as they walked up to the front door. As they stood by at the doorstep, Hefty began to knock gently on it. The two had hoped that the Smurf would answer. But there was no response seconds after.<p>

"Greedy...? It's me; Handy... could you please come out..?"

From inside his house, Greedy was sitting on his bed. It was dark in his room as he looked up and turned his head to the door when he had heard Handy's voice. But he still wouldn't respond and just stayed where he smurfed. Back outside, the boys were starting to worry after noticing no signs of response within the past two minutes.

_"He's not answerin'..."_ Hefty whispered. _"Let's see if the door is unlocked." _Then he turned the knob and realized that it was indeed locked. _"Ahh, smurf..."_

"...Please, Greedy," Handy begged. He soon looked through the window and noticed that the curtains were closed. "I need to talk to you."

"...There's nothing to talk about..." Greedy finally spoke from inside.

"Look," he sighed. "I'm very sorry for what I did and said to you yesterday..."

"No. You were absosmurfly right..." the heavy-set Smurfsaid firmly. "It was all my fault... I should've stayed in the village... I don't think I can smurf into anyone's eyes ever again..."

Knowing that Greedy never wanted to see another Smurf again, Handy sighed again and looked up to Hefty. The strong Smurf looked to him and gave him a small smile, knowing that he himself got this. He soon turned back to the door and finally spoke.

"C'mon... Now why would you think of anything unsmurfy like that...? Ya can't stay in there forever you know..."

Back inside, Greedy's eyes widen as he heard that very familiar voice. Then shook his head, thinking he was just mishearing. "... You're not alone...?"

"Did ya think he was?" Hefty asked from outside the door. "Now why don't you smurf on out so we can see you!"

And in a quick reaction, the Smurf gasped a little as he finally stood up and walked to the door. He opened it very slowly and saw that Hefty there after all.

"There he is...!" the stud chuckled lightly.

Greedy couldn't believe his own eyes as he then opened the door completely. "Y-you...?"

"It's a long story, so we'll explain later." Then Hefty suddenly noticed from inside his house that every single sweet he's had were all gone. Not one was to be found as it seems Greedy threw all of his smurfy treats away. "What happened here? Your house is nearly empty."

Greedy stared at him until he felt how his eyes began to water. He then quickly embraced him and begins to cry. Hefty held him gently as he hugged him in return and stroked his back soothingly.

"Oh God, I never wanted this to happen!" the chubby Smurf cried. "I'm so extremely sorry for everything I did!"

"Greedy..." the brawny Smurf looked to him. "It was never your fault to begin with... All that matters is I'm still here. And Handy says he's really sorry. He never wanted to hurt you... Everysmurf tends to overreact sometimes..."

The short, overweight Smurf soon looked up to him and then turned his head to Handy.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything," the inventor nodded slightly. "You did nothing wrong. ...I was just so stressed yesterday that I kinda lost my control... I hope you can forgive me..."

Greedy looked at him for a while with tears still in his eyes. Then afterwards, he slowly walked up to him and hugged him as well saying, "I forgive you..."

"Thank you..." Handy hugged him back and smiled.

"Hey, are ya feelin' hungry at all after everything's cool?" Hefty smiled back.

"Uhh..." Greedy though about it for a brief second after he let go of Handy and then placed a hand on his stomach. "...Not really..."

"Oh, really?" Hefty raised a brow. "Well, I got somethin' that'll change your mind." And right there and then, he took something out of his right pocket in which it revealed a smurfberry tart from the basket of treats Chef and Baker smurfed last night.

Greedy couldn't help but look at it for a while until he suddenly feels his stomach starting to growl.

And when Hefty heard his growl, he couldn't help but laugh and said, "I knew you wouldn't resist this!" Handy giggled along when he heard it too.

"Hey, the last thing I ate was those few smurfberries yesterday...!"

"Well, there's more where that came from," Hefty recalled. "The party is just about to get started. And we can't have a celebration without everysmurf. So, are ya up for it?"

Soon, Greedy begins to smile and wipes the rest of his tears out of his face, crying out, "Smurf yeah, I am!"

Suddenly, not too far from where they were, both Ashli and Farmer came up and soon witnessed that Greedy was finally out of his house. The dark-haired Smurfette gasped and smiled happily as the countryman too felt the same way. Then afterwards, they ran up to the boys as Ashli hastily hugged Greedy in her arms and gave him a kiss on his cute, chubby cheek.

"Oh, Greedy! Thank smurfness you're not sad anymore!" she cried.

"Ehehehe..." the chunky Smurf blushed a little, "No, but I'm hungry...!"

"Haha! That's what I wanted to hear!" Farmer cried out, giving him a light noogie on the head.

"I'm so gonna eat everything Chef and Baker smurfed up!" Greedy laughed.

"Oh, sweetie..." Ashli giggled. "Come on! Everyone else is already smurfing up the party!"

"We'll catch up with ya in a bit. Oh, by the way, forgot to give Greedy his tart," Hefty said and then handed the smurfberry tart over to him.

"Ahh, thanks, pal!" Greedy said, taking it and took a big bite. Then he grabbed Farmer by his arm and pulled him along with him. "Come on, I don't want to miss anything!"

"Hehehe, see you later then!" Handy called.

"Hey! Not so rough now, buddy!" Farmer started to laugh.

"We'll smurf you there!" Ashli said. "We'll let them know you're coming!"

"Will do!" Hefty replied.

And as the others finally left to go back to the party, he turned back to Handy and slowly took his hand. The engineer looked back up to him and smiled sweetly. Soon after, Hefty walked with him away from Greedy's until they both stood in the middle of the other side of the village. He looked down and gazed into his eyes until he had let go of his hand. He then unclasped the necklace which was still around his neck and placed it gently back around Handy's neck. Handy looked down at it and smile more and then looked back up again to him.

"You know, it also looked pretty smurfy on you," he said.

"Yeah?" Hefty smiled wider. "Well, I still think you're just as beautiful with it on ya. It's like everything you're wearing is blue."

"And red!" Handy pointed to his pencil and giggled.

"Aww, babe..." the strongman chuckled and took a hold of both his hands in his, "You are just the cutest..."

Handy giggled more and rubbed his nose against his with Hefty chuckling in return until he planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on now, the others are waiting for us." Handy smiled.

Hefty nodded slightly in response and asked him, "Hmm, would ya like me to carry you there?"

"Oh, that would be too smurfy now, hehe!" the inventor blushed slightly.

Hefty cocked a smile and soon swept him off his feet, carrying his beloved Smurf in his big, masculine arms. Handy had then wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed happily, feeling quite comfortable.

"Heheh, feels good, don't it?"

"Hmmm, of course! It always does!"

Soon, Hefty begins to walk back with him to where the others were before he said anything else. "Heh, I can see that you were startin' ta feel jealous when the girls noticed me at my physical peak. You were so adorable how you reacted! Hahaha!"

Handy had blushed even more and pulled his hat down, hiding his face. "They shall look at their own men, not at mine...! Hehehehe!"

"Hmm... Just ya wait 'til nightfall, heheh... I got somethin' that you'll never forget."

"Well, now I'm excited...!" Handy said, looking up to him again.

"Heheh, ya better be..." the stud raised an eyebrow and stared at him mischievously. "...Because you belong to me. And everything you see before you are for your own eyes only. _Even this body..._"

Then afterwards, Handy could feel his heart starting to beat smurfily once more. "Oh, Hefty..."

And before Hefty walked even further, he stopped and gazed back into his beautiful face with his eyes hooded. _"Handy..."_ he husked. Handy then pulled his head down and began to kiss his lips softly. Hefty kissed him back before he breaks it and whispered into his ear, _"My baby brother..." _

Then the incredibly strong Smurf continued to kiss him with his heart beating as smurfy as his. The little mechanic with the visor smiled a little as he kissed him deeper and stroked his head gently. Hefty then began to slip his tongue inside, feeling his face heat up a bit with a hint of deep, purple blush coloring his cheeks with Handy willingly accepting it. Yes, everything now in Smurf Village was back to the things the way they were long ago. Everyone was now happy that both Hefty and Handy had come home and welcomed and accepted their love for each other. And our boys were quite pleased and finally gotten what they have always wanted.

Only this time... they made it a whole lot smurfier...


	40. Always and forever

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 40. ****Always and forever...**

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed after the Smurfs were finally one big happy family once more. The season was getting colder and drawing nearer to wintertime. Good thing they were able to smurf up all the food they stored along with the firewood they needed for their homes to keep warm. And during those weeks, some of the Smurfs helped smurf back some of Hefty and Handy's belongings from their old house in Smurf Paradise. However, they did leave some of what they had behind back there. For one day, if they ever needed some time to themselves, they could go back there for just a few weeks to have a little fun, or just to get away from the village; which won't be for a very long time...<p>

Not only they had their own house back there; they were also surprised to know that the Smurfs chipped in and planned a bigger house for the two. They were both thrilled when they heard the news, especially from their own Papa Smurf. And whatever was left in both Hefty and Handy's old houses were all smurfed into their new home. Only it was much bigger and 10 times smurfier. They were also given a couple of house-warming gifts for their new house along with some new working tools for Handy and new weight equipment for Hefty. Their friends even smurfed a home built-in gym where Hefty can work out more. The gym was located in the basement, but it was smurfier than the one back in Smurf Paradise. As for Handy, they were nice enough to smurf his old home into a full workshop. Not only that, they also made a smaller working area in their home where he could work on some blueprints and inventions as well.

Both our Smurfs couldn't have been happier with everything they ever dreamed of, especially with all their friends accepting their relationship. Not to mention, Chef and Baker's. Who would ever think those two would ever feel the same way as Hefty and Handy did? However, they were all still very happy for them, and everything turned out smurfy just for everyone.

Weeks later, winter finally came as the snow fell upon Smurf Village. Not only that, it was already closing into Christmas. And the Smurfs were really excited that they can finally celebrate with all their friends once again. The village was decorated for the big day with multi-colored lights all around each house. The lights beamed as beautiful as last year along with wreaths and stockings hanging all over. It was just like last year's Christmas, only it was better. Some Smurfs were preparing their gifts with beautifully colored wrapping paper and ribbons for each and every Smurf, including Jokey; of course, with his surprises. Papa on the other hand, wasn't able to smurf his hats for everyone like he did every Christmas. So instead, he decided to have all his Smurfs do a Secret Santa project where they'd exchanged their gifts to their given Smurf.

It was Christmas Eve, just one day until Christmas. And there, as beautiful as ever in the center of the whole square, stood the Christmas tree that topped it all off. Well, not entirely... The only thing missing was the star on the tree. And all the Smurfs knew that the only Smurf who can put the star on top was none other than Grouchy. Knowing him, he still hated putting that gold star up there. But it didn't mean that he hated Christmas. While he was climbing up the ladder as he always did, he had the star in his hand. And carefully, without falling or dropping the star, he smurfed it right on top as it shined and sparkled.

"Man... I hate smurfing that star on the tree... But I cannot wait until tomorrow!"

All the Smurfs cheered and laughed as Grouchy made it back down. And the Christmas tree as always looked more beautiful up close with gold and silver garland and tinsel. The ornaments along with the gold and white lights were as smurfy as ever, giving the tree a special touch as it glimmered and shined. The Smurfs were ever so amazed how beautiful the tree looked at nighttime. It was the best part of all right before the next day. And speaking of...

The night before was a very special night for our Smurfs, Hefty and Handy. For last night, was their first anniversary when they first fell in love with each other. However, they wanted to celebrate it all throughout until the holiday was over. And since it was Christmas Eve, they had something planned for when they returned to their new house for the night.

Later on, while some Smurfs were still preparing the decorations and their gifts, some of the others grew tired and called it a night. Both Hefty and Handy had also called it a night. But before they went back to their house, they took one last glance at the tree sparkling bright. The little handyman in his red scarf, knitted by Tailor Smurf, let out a deep sigh while his eyes were focused on its beauty while they shimmered ever so beautifully. The strongman in his green scarf and red fingerless gloves took a hold of Handy's hand as he too looked up to the tree, admiring it the same way he did. He couldn't help but let out a sigh as well until he nuzzled his head close to his. They both gazed up at the tree while the snowflakes were falling ever so gently, touching their blue skin and landing on the ground.

Afterwards, Hefty let out another sigh happily and turned to Handy, taking his other hand in his. Handy looked up to him, gazing into his eyes and then smiled at him. Hefty smiled back until his forehead touched against his. His eyes glistened while he too gazed into his beautiful, blue set of eyes. And slowly, he pulled him closer and pressed his lips against the inventor's, giving him a soft kiss.

Handy smiled more and sighed happily while he kissed him back. He held his hands a little tighter while Hefty kissed him a little longer with both their cheeks colored a small shade of purple. Then the muscleman broke the kiss and stared back into the handyman's eyes.

_"Hmm... I love you..."_ Handy whispered and stroked one of his hands with his thumb gently.

_"And I love you back..."_ Hefty whispered in return, smiling.

And while they still stood by the beautiful, glimmered tree, Handy placed his head on Hefty's strong chest. Hefty looked down to him and drew out a deep, long sigh, feeling his heart beat tender against him. Then he soon let go of one hand and placed it behind Handy's head, beginning to stroke it softly. Handy listened to his heart as he enjoyed his soft touches and then wrapped his arms around him. Hefty then pulled him closer and wrapped his other free arm around his small waist.

"Ya not cold, are you...?" he asked him.

"No." Handy shook his head a little, "Not with your warm arms wrapped around me..."

"Hmm... I'm glad." Hefty then smiled and kissed Handy's forehead gently until he looked back down to him and said, "It's gettin' late. We should probably smurf back home."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Handy replied when he looked up to him and nodded.

"And besides, I wanna make this night last all throughout the end." Hefty said, "Plus, I got somethin' in store for the both of us."

"Ohh, you do?" Handy smiled at him and let go to take a hold of his hand again.

"Yep," Hefty replied until they both started heading back. "And I know you're just goin' to love it since I still have my gift I wanna give ya."

Handy giggled a little and said, "And I do have a gift for you as well."

"Aww, babe..." the strong Smurf smiled wider. "Well, I really hope you'll love mine. It took me quite a while to put it all together... But with a little help from some Smurfs, it was all worth it."

"Wha-...?" Handy looked up to him again. "You even needed help from other Smurfs to make my gift...?"

"Well... Just one Smurf... heheh... But I guarantee, you're gonna be surprised when you first look at it."

"Ohh, now I'm really excited! You need to tell me who helped you with it then!"

"Heheheh, you'll know sooner or later..." And while they were getting closer to home, Hefty felt a slight itch on his right arm, which had happen to have a white bandage wrapped from his shoulder down to his elbow. "Hold on a sec, babe," he said as he let go of his hand to scratch his arm a little. "Damn, this thing itches..."

"Aww, can't you just take it off then?" Handy told him, "I don't know why you are wearing this anyway."

"Let's just say it's part of the surprise when I give you my gift," Hefty replied when he turned back to him. "Don't wanna tell you why I have this on, but it's for a very good reason."

Handy then looked back at him; feeling more excited than ever as he soon took a hold of his hands again. "Come on then, let's smurf home quickly!" he said and giggled.

Hefty chuckled wholeheartedly knowing that the inventor was now more excited for his surprise. As they were finally closer to their house, he suddenly saw something close by lying by the front door step. He couldn't help but wonder what it was as they reached closer stopping by the door. "What in smurfs...?"

"Oh?" Handy wondered and looked at it. "What is this?"

"It seems to be a basket..." he responded curiously. "...along with a wrapped gift box next to it."

"Hmm..." Handy then looked around to see if there were any similar things lying in front of the other Smurfs' houses. However, everyone else's but theirs didn't have one.

"Strange... I wonder who smurfed them here?" Hefty wondered.

"Well, let's just take them inside and see who it is from."

"Good idea. Let's just hope it's not one of Jokey's tricks as usual."

And with that, Hefty picked up the basket in one hand and picked the gift box up in the other, carrying it under his arm. Since his hands were full, Handy opened the door for him until they both headed inside their cozy new house. Handy afterwards, closed the door and then sat down on the sofa. Hefty walked over to a small table close by as he set the basket there. And as he was just about to place the gift box on the table as well, he noticed a small tag with a handwritten name on it. He took one good look at it and began to smile.

"Hey, babe!" he called out to him as he walked over to the sofa. "This gift box is for you!"

"For me?" Handy looked at it as he slowly took it in his hands.

Hefty joined him as he made himself comfortable on the sofa next to him. "Now I know for sure this isn't one of Jokey's tricks," he said. "I can tell just lookin' at the inscription."

"Yeah, hehehe. I still don't know who it is from though. But maybe I'll see once I open it!" Then the mechanic slowly begins to open the gift box. He untied the ribbon which was tied up nicely in a bow as it dropped gently to the floor. Then, he slowly but carefully opened the box. And what happened next suddenly caught his eye. His eyes soon began to widen as he saw what he had gotten.

"I-it's... it's a..." he stuttered as he slowly took it out of the box and stared at it, blushing slightly.

"Whoa, Handy!" Hefty cried and started to chuckle a bit. "That's some dress ya got there!"

Only, it wasn't just a dress... it was a satin, lingerie, nightdress. It was just the same kind that Ashli Smurf had worn when she and Farmer had their first night together. Only thing was... it was blue, the same color as Handy's overalls.

"It's beautiful...!" Handy cried, blushing even more. "This must be from Tailor!"

"From the looks of how it was sewn, it is!" Hefty replied with a smile. "I guess he was your secret Santa. "Whew... it's gettin' a little warm in here... Better smurf off this scarf."

"You're right..."

Afterwards, Handy put the box down on the floor and got up from the sofa to put the nightdress on the table. He then took his scarf off while Hefty did the same, along with taking off his fingerless gloves. He too got up from the sofa and walked over to the table with Handy, placing his winter gear next to the basket.

"Is there anything in the basket possibly for you?" Handy asked.

"I'm not sure," Hefty said, "However, I don't see a tag on this one. But I'm gonna open it and find out."

Then carefully, Hefty placed his hand on the cloth wrapped inside the basket and opened it up slowly. Something suddenly hit his nose as the scent smurfed through him. And for some reason, that scent seemed very familiar to him, and it smelled really smurfy. He quickly opened the rest of the cloth up which revealed a certain pastry he hadn't smurfed in months.

"Oh wow..." Hefty smiled a little and laughed. "Ya not gonna believe this...!"

"What?" Handy smiled as well. "What is it?"

Before Hefty could respond, he carefully took out what was inside the basket revealing... a fruitcake. "Looks like I got my gift early from my secret Santa too! Heheheh!"

"Ohh!" Handy began to laugh. "Hahahaha, fruitcake!"

"Oh, and there's somethin' else in there! Looks like a note." Hefty then placed the fruitcake down on the table and took out the letter from the basket to read what it said. "Well, what'ya know... Baker was the one who smurfed me this fruitcake."

"Just like last year when he smurfed one just for you." Handy added, "But this time I want at least a little piece of it too! Hehehe!"

"Whatever you say, Handy, heheh. I'll go smurf us some plates."

"Aww, smurfy! Can't wait to taste it!"

So, Hefty smurfed over into the kitchen and had gotten two plates from the top cupboard. Along the way, he grabbed two forks and a large knife from the drawer. As soon as he got everything, Hefty smurfed back over to the table and placed the plates and utensils down. He kept the knife at hand as he walked over to the fruitcake to cut it. However, when made the first cut, something white and creamy smeared over the knife when he took it out. His eyes flinched confusingly when he looked at it and then back to the sweet delicacy. Feeling curious, he made a second cut to serve to first piece. And after he cut it, more cream smurfed from the fruitcake.

"Wha-?" Hefty started to stutter. "What kind of fruitcake is this...?"

Handy watched him and seen the white cream as well. "I have... no idea..."

"Lemme see that note again," Hefty said as he picked it back up to read it. _"I hope you and Handy will enjoy this along with a little something extra once you first make the first cut... In courtesy of mine and Chef's idea..."_ He then look back down at the cream still oozing out from the fruitcake until he used his forefinger to smurf up some of it. Then he took a little lick as he realized that they injected cream filling into the fruitcake. "Why those son of a Smurfs..." he cocked a smile.

"What is it?" Handy began to giggle. "Is it good?"

Before Hefty could answer, he took another scoop of the cream in his forefinger and licked more of it. "Mmm... It's real smurfy..."

"Hey now, don't take it all for you alone then! I want to taste it too, hehehe!" With that said, the engineer used his forefinger as well to smurf up some of the cream and licked it up. "Mmm!"

"Hey... I still gotcha a nice piece with a lot more where that came from," Hefty spoke huskily with the piece of fruitcake now in his grasp.

"Hmm, really...?" Handy smiled at him.

"Oh, yes..." Hefty replied with his eyes hooded.

Handy then took a hold of his hand, with which he held the piece of fruitcake. He smiled more and then takes a bite out of it. Hefty smiled more coyly as some of the creamy goodness oozed a little on his hand, onto Handy's. Handy soon licked the cream off his and Hefty's hand after he finished off his piece. The muscled stud's cheeks began to flush a little while the Smurf continued to lick off his hand. He still couldn't believe what Baker and Chef did to the fruitcake as he started to imagine the subtly going on right now. Afterwards, the mechanic looked up to him again, still smiling. He then licked the rest of the cream off his mouth while Hefty soon began to chuckle a little.

"How was that?" he asked with his cheeks still flushing.

Handy smiled wider with his eyes hooded and said, "Hehehe, well... it was just smurfy..."

All Hefty could do was smile back and decided to break off another piece with one hand rather than the knife. And as he took a bite out of his piece, some of the cream accidently smurfed onto his chiseled chest. But he didn't care. All he could do was finish up what he smurfed and licked up the sweet, edible cream off of his hand. Then he looked back down to Handy and smiled seductively, licking over his lips. After Handy watched him finish eating the last of his piece, he begins to lick up the cream which drizzled onto Hefty's chest.

_"Nnn..."_ Hefty began to moan, enjoying the feel of Handy's sleek, wet tongue tasting him.

_"Hnn..." _Handy chirred. "It tastes even better when it's on your skin..."

"Oh yeah..." the big Smurf moaned more in a sensual bliss. "It feels so smurfy when ya doin' that..."

And as Handy finished licking his chest clean, he soon pulled Hefty's head down and kissed him passionately. The handsome, broad Smurf accepted the kiss as he slipped his tongue deep into his mouth, hungry for his lust. The mechanic licked over his tongue and let him taste the flavor of the cream inside his mouth. Hefty wholeheartedly took the advantage of doing so as he licked deeper inside, tasting not only the cream but his taste buds also. He soon started to pant a little heavily and held Handy strongly into his hulky arms, feeling his heart rate go up.

Handy stroked the back of his head gently and mixed his saliva with his. He too begins to pant a little as well until Hefty quickly broke the kiss. Hefty then picked him up in his arms and carried him back over to the sofa, gently laying him down on his back. He then hovered over him with his eyes hooded and his chest heaving in strongly as he carefully pressed part of his lower body against his. The mechanic then looked up to him with his face all flushed and his eyes hooded. He panted more as he felt Hefty's lower body pressing against his. Hefty soon leaned lower and gave him another passionate kiss before he began to push his body up against him. Handy wrapped his arms around his neck again, accepting the kiss. He started to moan a little and also began to press his body against his as well.

_"Hahh... huhh..."_ Hefty panted while he continued kissing him.

_"Hnnh..."_ Handy kissed him deeper and licked his tongue with lust.

Hefty swerved with his tongue over his, mixing his saliva in with his hungrily. His face was now beat red as he began to pant a little harder and waggled his tail two and fro. The inventor hungrily swallowed some of their saliva and began to stroke one of his legs with his. The muscleman's body was now starting to heat up as he thrust himself more seductively against his body. His chest beaded with sweat along with the rest of his body beginning to feel the hotness all over.

Soon after, Handy breaks the kiss, panting hard and heavily. _"Hahh... hah..."_ He looked into his eyes while he continued to stroke his leg with his.

_"Oh, Handy..."_ Hefty husked lustfully. _"Ya just so damn smurfy..."_

_"Hmm... You are too..."_ Handy smiled a little, feeling his heart racing fast.

Hefty too felt his heart racing as fast as Handy's until he pressed his hand softly onto his slender chest. Handy put both his hands on Hefty's, which he had placed on his chest and felt his heartbeat.

"Your heart is smurfin' really fast," the stud spoke deep. "Let's see if we can make it smurf even more than that..."

"Well, you could try it..." Handy said, giggling a little and smiled more.

"Aww, babe..." Hefty smiled in return until he brought himself down, placing a gentle kiss on his chest.

_"Hmm..."_ Handy sighed happily and placed a hand on his cheek.

Hefty had then placed another kiss there and soon all the way up to his ear. He began to nibble affectionately on it, making the handyman chirr a little from the sensation. Afterwards, he stopped and soon gave it a quick lick with his tongue until he began to trail it all the way down to his shoulder. Handy started to moan at the feeling and tilted his head slightly to the side.

_"Mhh..._ This feels so good..." he said as he soon felt his heart racing much faster.

"Hmm... ya sound so sexy when ya like this, honey..." Hefty cooed. "It makes my heart smurf 10 times faster."

_"Hahww..."_ Handy had smiled again. After that, he placed his hand behind Hefty's head and stroked it softly. Hefty continued to lick his shoulder until he smurfed up to his neck to suckle on it tenderly.

_"Ahh..."_ The little Smurf moaned louder and soon felt his tail thumping on the sofa excitedly.

And while his tail was smurfing, Hefty can listen to the sounds of it as he chuckled. He continued to suck on his neck while the mechanic kept stroking his head gently and panted faster again. Hefty gave him his all while he too started to pant faster. And soon, both their heart rates were smurfing through the ceiling once their bodies were warming up. The strongman kept sucking hungrily, tasting Handy's skin until his felt his smurf beginning to rise inside his pants. The engineer could feel his bulge pressing against his smurf, which also started to harden a little.

_"Ahww... Hefty..."_

_"Hnn... Handy…" _Hefty had then stopped suckling him, leaving a trail of saliva on his neck and pressed his body more erotically against his.

_"Nhh... ahh..."_ Handy looked into his eyes as he also pressed his body against his.

Hefty stared deep into his eyes for about a minute. His face was deeply flushed with his body sweating immensely, his heart smurfing really fast, and his smurf fully aroused. However, while he still looked into Handy's eyes, he suddenly stopped pushing against him and soon calmed himself down. He panted fast and heavy as he got himself off of Handy and sat up on the sofa. Handy looked to him a little confused, but then sat up as well.

The stud had turned to him, still panting with his body still sweating. _"Hahh... hah... haah..."_

Afterwards, Handy wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. _"Hahh... hahw..."_

And as he rested there, Hefty wrapped one arm around his back and began to rub it softly. He then sighed as he finally calmed down.

_"Hmm..."_ Handy cooed, snuggling up to his cheek.

Hefty then closed his eyes and smiled, nuzzling back at him and said, "Sorry I had to cut that short. I wanna save it for later."

"It's alright," Handy giggled a little and kissed his cheek.

"Man, I feel so hot... I think I'll have to smurf a towel," Hefty said feeling really warm. "I'm sweatin' like crazy over here, hehe."

"Hehehe. Well, we could take a little bath..."

"Yeah, but... hehehe... I still have this on." Hefty had remembered as he pointed Handy to the bandage that was still wrapped around his arm.

"Hmm... You could take it off and tell me what's so special about it..." Handy considered, smiling at him.

The muscled Smurf stood silent for a while and just smiled back at him. Then he got up from the sofa and turn to Handy, looking down at him with one brow raised up. "Ya think you can handle what I have to smurf ya?" he asked him, still smiling.

Handy looked at him and begins to laugh a little, replying, "Why not?"

Hefty smiled wider and placed his hand on his bandaged arm and said, "Okay."

He closed his eyes again and slowly began to unwrap the long, white bandage around him. Handy looked at his arm, feeling excited to see what he was hiding there all this time. Hefty continued to unwrap the rest of the bandage until it was completely off and landed onto the wooden floor. Before he would show him, he rubbed his arm a little letting it take in some oxygen. And then, he finally moved his hand away, revealing something that was written on his arm. It was another tattoo! Only it was different from his other one on his left arm. His new one had old English writing inked permanently in large black letters which said **'****Handy****'** written on it.

Afterwards, Hefty opened his eyes again and smiled at him, showing him his new tattoo. Handy's eyes began to widen as he saw the inked inscription on his arm and gasped. He covered his mouth with both his hands when he became suddenly surprised by it. He just stared straight at the tattoo as his eyes started to glisten. Hefty smiled more seeing the reaction on his face when Handy was truly astonished from what he witnessed. Handy couldn't even say anything as some tears started to stream down his face.

"Aww, honey..." Hefty said while he still smiled.

Soon after, the strongman walked closer to the inventor as he knelt down beside him and took a hold of his hand. And while Handy still sat there with tears continuing to stream down his cheeks, Hefty held up his hand and planted a soft, gentle kiss on it.

"But... when...?" Handy spoke looking at him and shook a little. "H-how...?"

Hefty looked back up to him and smiled while he stroked his hand with his thumb. "I had it done yesterday far outside the village." He responded, "There's someone that I know. He was also the same person who smurfed my heart on my other arm years ago."

"Someone...? Who?" Handy wondered as he looked at Hefty's arm again, reading his name on it. "And you wanted him to smurf... my name onto your arm...?"

"Let's just say... I knew him for a very long time." Hefty answered and continued, "He's not from around here... But after getting' my first tattoo done, I thought, hey, why don't I smurf him a visit and get another one done? He comes from a very special species where his people know how to smurf very unique body art on just about anything. Pretty smurfy, huh? And about this tattoo you're askin', there's a reason why I wanted to have your name written here."

Handy felt his heart starting to beat smurfily. All he could do was just look at him and listen, not saying anything while Hefty continued.

"...One year from last night... we shared our first kiss, when I was already in love with you months ago. And you fell in love with me on that very night... And there's no one else in this world, who could make me happier as I am right now because of you... We've been friends through childhood and brothers at birth. And I couldn't have smurfed a better Smurf if you weren't here..." Before he went on, Hefty took a hold of Handy's other hand and held both of them in his. "...Because you belong to me, Handy... And I felt right from the start that we had a special connection for each other. Remember when ya smurfed the heart with your crayons when we were kids?"

"Of course I do," Handy replied, smiling a little. "We even talked about this some time ago."

"And you know why I got this, right?" Hefty smiled back.

"I... guess I do." Handy blushed slightly.

"That's why I had it done." Hefty replied. "It was because of you... Same thing with the one with your name on it. I told the guy everything about you and how much you meant to me. And he thought it was the sweetest thing he ever heard. And he wishes to meet you one day if I ever see him again. His people are really nice and get along with everyone... except for humans. They don't take too kindly to them unlike us since we have human friends. It's funny; I never actually told anyone how I got my first tattoo. And you're the first one I ever told. I didn't wanna say anything at first because I didn't want anyone thinkin' of someone unsmurfy I came across. But like I said before, he really wants to see you someday. And I just might take ya to him and his village where his people live. I know you'll love them... just like you love me."

Handy began to blush a little more from Hefty's words and suddenly embraced him and snuggled up to his cheek. "Oh, Hefty..."

Hefty hugged him in return and kissed his nose. "Ah, babe..." he said and drew out a sigh. _"You will always have a place inside my heart..."_

_"And you'll always have a place inside mine as well..."_ Handy whispered.

_"Hmm... I love you..."_ the strongman said, snuggling up to him more.

The handyman sighed and smiled, closing his eyes and said, _"I love you too..."_

And while they embraced in each other's arms, Hefty begins to stroke the back of his head gently. He nuzzled his nose against his, smiling as handy gave him a quick kiss on his lips and looked into his eyes. Hefty's eyes begin to glisten as his face started to feel a little flush. Handy soon cupped his cheek and stroked it softly while the stud placed one hand on his, with which held his cheek and sighed deeply. Hefty closed his eyes and smiled more as Handy begins to feel his heart beating softly.

"Every time I'm with you it feels like I'm in heaven..." Handy said.

"That's how I always feel when I'm with you," the strongman responded back. "You are my everything..."

Handy sighed and smiled dreamily at him and then kissed his nose. Hefty opened his eyes again and started to chuckle a little saying, "So, ya like the new tattoo?"

The little mechanic blushed again and looked at it and replied, "Of course, I do. It also looks very smurfy on you."

"Heheh, I bet it does..." Hefty said and then flexed his arm for him a little.

Handy begins to blush more and stroked his arm gently, feeling his muscles. As Hefty felt his fingertips run slowly down the penmanship, he felt goose bumps all over his body. He then flexed his arm more as it showed a little of his vascular veins bulging from within. The little mechanic smiled as he kept looking at his arm. Then he begins to kiss it softly as Hefty started to blush and sigh deeply. Handy kissed his arm more until he slowly begins to lick it.

"Handy...!" Hefty chuckled and soon got up from the floor and sat next to him on the sofa. Handy looked at him and smiled sweetly. Then he cuddled up to him affectionately as he made Hefty chuckle more. "You are so adorable..."

"Hmm, and I could just cuddle you all night day long..." Handy said, giggling a little.

"Heheheh..." Hefty then kissed him on the cheek and asked, "Would ya like your other gift?"

"Hehe, okay. But after that I'll give you yours as well."

"Sure thing, babe. Lemme just go smurf it for ya."

And with that, Hefty got up from the sofa and headed right upstairs where their room was quickly while Handy smiled and waited for him. He felt so excited as he waggled his tail a little. And as he waited, he thought of the gift he gotten from Tailor earlier. He turned over back to where it still laid on the table and thought of a smurfy idea before Hefty returned. He smiled a little more and begins to blush. The engineer afterwards stood up from the sofa and walked over to the table where he placed the nightdress. He looked at it for a moment until he soon decided to take off his overalls to put the dress on.

Minutes later, Hefty finally came back downstairs with a small rectangular box wrapped in blue with a beautiful white-laced ribbon tied up in a bow in his hand. He walked back into the room where Handy was still waiting. However, before he could speak, he stopped in the middle of the room and saw him leaning up against the sofa in his nightdress. Hefty gasped surprisingly, staring straight at Handy who was now blushing much deeper than before and smiled. The muscled stud looked at him a little longer until he suddenly gave out a wolf whistle.

Handy giggled a little at his reaction and said, "Well... How do I look...?"

Hefty cocked an eyebrow up and walked up to him slowly, saying, "Wow... You look amazing! It really shows out your shape!" And after Hefty got closer, Handy smiled up at him. Then he looked down to the gift box Hefty held in his hands. The strongman smiled back and then held the gift out and said, "Happy Anniversary, babe."

Soon after, Handy slowly takes it from Hefty. He looked up to him again for a short while and then back to the box. He then begins to remove the ribbon. Hefty watched him while he started to unwrap the decorative blue paper as well. And slowly after Handy unwrapped it, he carefully opened up the lid up. And suddenly, he couldn't believe his own eyes as he saw what was inside.

"It... i-it is..." he gasped a little.

Hefty began to smile more as Handy revealed out something sparkling beautifully from the box. What Handy received from him, was a new pencil. But... it wasn't just any old pencil, no... This pencil was made entirely out of small crystal rhinestones. The base of it was all smurfed in silver, rather than red on Handy's old one. And where the wood would show glittered in gold along with the tip in black. At the end of the pencil was the eraser, also glittering in pink with mended sterling silver around where both the pencil and the eraser are held together. The beautifully crafted pencil sparkled and shined endlessly as Handy placed a hand on his heart, feeling skip a few beats.

"Hefty... This is amazingly beautiful...!" he cried as he stared at it with his eyes glistening.

"I knew you'd love it," Hefty replied happily. "And it definitely goes with your heart, diamond necklace."

After Handy gazed a little longer at the bejeweled pencil, he slowly took his old red pencil off his left ear and placed on the new one. He then smiled sweetly at Hefty as the handsome stud took a good look at him, sparkling all over.

"You look so beautiful; I feel like I'm fallin' in love all over again..." Hefty sighed.

"Oh, Hefty..." Handy said and soon embraced him gently. "Thank you so much for this..." Then he looked up to him and asked, "And you did this yourself?"

"That is what I wanna explain to ya about earlier," Hefty added. "I needed help puttin' it together since I'm not as good of a craftsman as you. But there was one Smurf who happened to help me smurf it the way I wanted it. I'll bet you won't believe who that Smurf is."

"Who is it?" the handyman wondered, smiling again. "Who helped you?"

Hefty smiled and held him closer and told him. "Papa..."

Handy's eyes had widened once again after he got his answer. "Papa Smurf...? Really?"

The muscular Smurf nodded a little. "I asked him for my help and he took the honor in putting all these little gems together," he added. "Since Vanity didn't want them after we came back, I thought of using what we smurfed to good use. And I'm glad I did..."

"It's such a lovely and smurfy idea you had..." the little Smurf spoke happily and cuddled up to him. "I love you so much."

"Hmm... I love you too."

The little mechanic cuddled Hefty a little longer until he soon let go of him. He looked up to him and smiled as Hefty smiled back at him. "Now you have to wait until I get back!" Handy exclaimed as he quickly made a run upstairs to get Hefty's gift. "Don't run away!" he giggled.

"I won't!" the muscleman chuckled as he then sat back on the couch and waited for him. And while he waited, he looked up to the ceiling with his arms spread out and drew out a deep sigh. He then started to think about how cute and smurfy Handy looked in his new nightdress. He couldn't believe Tailor would actually smurf such a thing, knowing him. But Hefty had to admit, for a Smurf like him, he did smurf a beautiful job in making it for Handy. He just couldn't stop thinking of his lovely Smurf in blue as he began to blush a little.

Later after a few minutes passed, Handy soon smurfed back down again with a nice, small, black gift box in his hands. He then walked up to Hefty and sat down next to him, smiling. Hefty turned to him, smiling back and then looked down to the gift box, which was tied beautifully in gold ribbon. And yet, for some reason, he somehow felt something familiar about the box as if he had seen it before. Then he looked back up to him and just smiled sweetly.

"Happy Anniversary." Handy said, handing him the gift and wondered how he would react.

Hefty soon took the gift from him and observed the box for a second. He still had a feeling about it as he looked back to Handy for a brief minute before he could open it. Afterwards, he turned back to it as he slowly begins to undo the ribbon and soon opened up the box. And after he opened it, his eyes suddenly begin to glisten and gave out a small gasp. And slowly, he revealed out a necklace in solid gold with a golden heart-shaped locket on the chain. His memory came back to him when he actually remembered seeing it before. He soon turned to the back of the locket and read the engraving as he remembered it saying, _"Always and forever..."_

"I thought it was time to finally give it to my one and only special Smurf..." Handy smiled at him.

Hefty afterwards, turned to him slowly and felt his heart beginning to beat tender. "Handy... I... I-I don't know what to say..." he stuttered a little and then turned to look back at necklace.

"Back then you told me that maybe someday I can give the necklace to someone else..." the carpenter Smurf added. "And you were right."

"I did say that, didn't I...?" Hefty said, looking back up to him as he remembered that day he did mentioned it.

"...Don't you like it...?" Handy spoke, looking a little worriedly at him.

"What?" Hefty's eyes widened at his reaction. "Are you kidding me?" Before he continued, he took a hold of both his hands as his eyes glistened more. "Handy... I've always loved this ever since I first laid my eyes on it... All that effort you put into it, and how much it really meant to you, I could never deny such a beautiful gift you smurfed from your heart..."

The handyman soon begins to smile again, feeling truly happy that he accepted his gift. He then snuggled up to him once more as Hefty hugged him in return with his eyes shut. He could feel a few tears escape him while he held Handy tighter and smiled. _"Thank you..."_ he whispered softly to him.

After they broke the hug, Handy looked up and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. Hefty had then wiped his eyes a little and looked back to the gold locket in his hand. As he looked at it more, he soon decided to put it around his neck, clasping it together. He smiled as he then cupped the gold heart in his hand and began to gaze at it more, shining like the gold star on top of the Christmas tree. However, for some other reason, he could help but wonder and turn to Handy asking about the other things he made with the locket a year ago.

"But... whatever happened to the other stuff you smurfed? What happened to those?"

"I still have them." Handy responded, "But I thought I'd give them to the girls, unless you want to wear the earrings and stuff." Then Handy begins to laugh a little as a joke until Hefty too laughed along with him.

"Noooo thanks! This here is enough, heheh..."

The masculine Smurf later turned back to look at his locket more until he decided to open it. He soon discovered more engravings carved inside along with a tiny photo on the other side with both him and Handy together. "Aww, babe..." As Hefty looked inside, he also read the inscription. _"Our hearts will always remain as one..."_ He then looked back up to him and soon felt teary eyed again and smiled. "Oh, Handy..."

The engineer then looked at him dreamily and felt his heart beating softly, saying, "I did my best to make it look real smurfy."

_"I love it..."_ the muscleman whispered, smiling more.

Afterwards, Hefty placed a hand close to his beating heart while he felt more tears escaping from his eyes. Handy had then wiped his tears away and kissed his lips with Hefty returning the kiss. The handsome stud then cupped his cheek started to gaze into his eyes ever so admired by his beauty. The young mechanic soon sighed affectionately and began to rub his nose against his, blushing a little.

"Hmm..._ Mein liebchen..._" Hefty had said, speaking in another foreign language as he begins to stroke his cheek with his thumb.

"Um... What?" Handy said a little confused.

"Oh, uh... Just a little something I smurfed up from Shini, hehe..." Hefty laughed a little nervously. "I overheard her saying that to Gutsy some time ago."

"Oh, Hefty..." Handy began to laugh and cuddled up to him once more.

"Aww... I love you so much..." he said, holding him closer.

"I love you too..." the handyman said back, wagging his tail a little.


	41. Hubba hubba

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 41. Hubba hubba...**

* * *

><p>And while they both snuggled together on the sofa for a bit, Hefty had then swooped Handy up in his strong, masculine arms and held him really close to his chest. Handy smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. Soon after, the smurfy stud stood up from the sofa and began carrying him to the stairs. But before he got there, he paused for a minute. The mechanic began to wonder why he stopped and looked up to him. Hefty looked to him as well and then gave out a small smile and chuckled a little.<p>

"I almost forgot something..." he says to him and suddenly looks up to the ceiling. "Look above you."

So, Handy soon looked up slowly and suddenly saw hanging there was none other than a mistletoe. "Ohh!" he began to giggle.

"Heheheh. Ring a bell?" Hefty chuckled, looking back down to him.

All Handy could do was smile and didn't say anything. And afterwards, he pulled Hefty's head down and began to kiss him tenderly. Hefty humbly accepted the kiss as his cheeks begin to blush a small shade of purple. He soon deepened the kiss as he held Handy much closer in his arms. Handy blushed as well and felt his heart beginning to beat smurfily. He began to lick over Hefty's lips while the strongman started to suckle lightly on his bottom lip. Later on, he slipped his tongue into his mouth and licked over his tongue, tasting him from inside. The engineer had then blushed deeper while he let him explore his mouth. He held his head closer to his as the stud took in everything he had to offer. Hefty kissed him a little longer until he broke the kiss with their saliva drizzling from between their mouths. Handy afterwards, looked up to him with his eyes hooded and panted a little.

The muscular Smurf heaved in a little heavily with his face fully flushed until he smiled, remembering how it all started out just one year ago. He sighed deeply and then nuzzled his head close to his affectionately as held him much closer in his arms.

"Oh, Handy..."

"My Hefty..." Handy said sighing and snuggling up to him.

And as Handy stayed all snuggled up to him, Hefty began to continue on and carried him upstairs into their room. The way up was long, but not too long for Hefty with his agility and strength. However, he did walk up carefully so nothing bad would happen to Handy while he still stayed secured in his strong body. After the strongman finally made it to the top, there was a small hallway with 2 doors. One was to the upstairs bathroom and the other where their room was. Their room and the bathroom were both connected to each other so that way, they wouldn't have to leave the room just to head out into the hallway.

Anyhow, Hefty soon brought Handy into their new bedroom. It was in fact much bigger than the one back in Smurf Paradise, but it was much smurfier. The room had already been lit up with two lamps made by Handy himself, shining up the place while they stood from the nightstands from the side of the bed. Their bed was at least 2 times bigger. The bed and the frame had been carved entirely out of strong mahogany along with some added detailed designs all over, especially with a giant heart and pencil pierced in it carved in the middle. Their room was beautiful. Everything was just perfect for our two little Smurfs. They had a small balcony where they could see everyone and one large window shaped like a heart just for the 2 of them to peek out from. The walls were just as smurfy too, only it had so many pictured frames of the two and their friends. Also, from where their bed was, their drawings smurfed from Ashli and Shini were framed beautifully on each side. Not only that; but a large canvas painting of the two was also hanging right in the middle where the drawings were. As promised, Painter wanted to do a portrait of them which gave him so much inspiration during his time smurfing it.

While it was still snowing from outside, Hefty looked to Handy and smiled at him. Then he afterwards closed the door with his backside and walked up to their smurfy bed wholeheartedly. And after he carried him to their bed, he gently placed the mechanic down in the middle. Hefty had too joined up, kneeling beside him while he gazed down at Handy and all his beauty. He smiled more sweetly just looking down at him with his eyes glistening. Handy too looked up to him and smiled back, blushing a little. All Hefty could do was sigh happily until he placed his hand softly on the Smurf's cheek. His heart started to beat tender and also felt his face beginning to blush a little was well. He soon felt a chill smurf pass down his spine which caused his tail to waggle two a fro for a short while.

Handy began to stroke Hefty's arm softly with his fingertips as Hefty's tail waggled more at the feeling. And while Handy continued to stroke his arm, the stud began to flex it out while his new tattoo bulged out along with his muscles.

The engineer then started to giggle and blushed more saying, "Heftyyy...!"

"Heheheh, I know ya can't resist this," Hefty chuckled and flexed his other arm with his red heart tattoo bulging smurfily as well.

"Hmm, of course I can't." Handy smiled, "You just look too smurfy..."

"Heh, so are you with that nightdress on. It makes ya look very slimming..."

Handy had then sat up on the bed and wrapped his arms around his neck. He looked dreamily into his eyes and sighed while Hefty smiled at him. The handsome Smurf gazed into his blue set of eyes while Handy's necklace and his new rhinestone pencil shimmered and sparkled all around him. It was almost as if Handy was sparkling all over. Even his eyes were sparkling more beautifully than ever. Hefty couldn't help but feel his own heart smurfing as he too let out another sigh. The handyman soon closed his eyes and rubbed his nose gently against his. And as Hefty did the same, he then wrapped his arms around Handy, pressing him closer and hugged him real tight.

_"You look so beautiful..."_ Hefty whispered in his ear. _"You're more beautiful when I first fell in love with you... It feels like only yesterday, we both shared this moment for the first time."_

Handy then started to giggle a little. "I guess it will always feel like yesterday, because I will never forget that one special night," he said cuddling close.

"Hmm... And I too will never forget our special night together," Hefty replied. "Especially, the second time around when you came to me days later."

"And all the other nights when I couldn't sleep." Handy smiled at him.

"And all the nights when we couldn't stay away from each other because of our love growing stronger. My feelings for you kept growing stronger; they're already passed their highest peak."

Soon, Handy could feel his heart beating smurfily. "Oh, Hefty..." he said snuggling up to his cheek.

"Handy..." Hefty spoke in return, rubbing his cheek against his. _"My one and only..."_

Handy afterwards pulled him down to the bed, still embracing him. Hefty still held him tightly in his strong arms and kissed his cheek. He then wrapped one leg around Handy's and began to stroke it up and down gently as he felt his heart beginning to race a little. The mechanic blushed deeper and stroked his back softly. He too could feel his heart beating against his as they synchronized in the same rhythm. The masculine Smurf continued to stroke his leg until he moved one hand down passed his hip while Handy's satin blue gown brushed against him. And as he was about to cop a feel under his nightdress, he suddenly felt something else that was covering him. He felt it a little more until he realized Handy was also wearing panties underneath. Hefty knew for a fact that they didn't feel like shorts at all when he felt the frilly lace sewn on the edges.

"Uh... Handy...? Are you wearin' what I think you're wearin'...?

Handy smiled at him with his eyes hooded and said, "Well, you can take a look if you're not sure..."

And without another word said, Hefty slowly lifted up the bottom of his nightdress just to be sure. And wouldn't you know it, he was right. The color of the panties was lavender with frilled lace trimmings at the bottom. And in the middle was a small little blue bow ribbon stitched nicely. Hefty took a good look at it for a while until he suddenly began to laugh a little.

"Don't laugh!" Handy said pulling Hefty's hat down into his face and laughed a little with him. "Tailor did that for me as well!"

"Hahahahaha, yeah, but I didn't smurf it when ya opened it up!" Hefty cried, pulling his hat back up still laughing.

"Me neither! I first saw it when I pulled the nightdress on, hehehe."

"So, that explains it... It was hidin' under there and it's still hidin' under there with you in it! Heheheh."

"Smurfsactly." Handy giggled, "...And it's actually pretty comfy..."

"Heh, I'll bet." Hefty said with his eyes hooded slightly and one brow rose up. "It's like ya really touchin' base with your feminine side. I think you've been smurfin' with the girls too much, heheh."

"Oh smurf, I almost think that too...! I should do more manly things again!..." The engineer began to laugh.

"Well, I kinda like ya this way," the strongman chuckled. "And besides, it really makes you express yourself deeply when you look more into it. I mean, when we first fell in love, remember you said to me to take you in when we did it? Well, we all know a female is mostly submissive in a relationship with a male. And ta me, ya more like the feminine type... literally."

Handy couldn't say another word as he looked away rather shyly for a while. Then he looked up to him again as Hefty smiled softly and nuzzled his nose against his. "Hmm, if it makes ya feel any better whenever you smurf me, I sometimes feel I'm getting bases with my feminine side also. Like the very first time back in Smurf Paradise. That was truly amazing..."

"I'm glad you think so..." Handy smiled. "It really was very smurfy. Like every time when we try out something new..."

"Especially enhancin' our sex life like we're doin' now," Hefty replied huskily as he gazed down at Handy's gown once more. "Hubba hubba..."

"Oh, Hefty..." the Smurf laughed again and looked at him as he smiled seductively.

"Oh baby..." the stud husked and then licked over his lips erotically.

Handy soon pulled his head down as he begins to kiss his lips softly. Hefty had then trailed his hand back down to his hip and began to rub it before sliding it inside his panties. He kissed him in return until he started deepening it with passion as he slid slowly into Handy's frilled lingerie. Handy could feel his heart beginning to race and licked over his lips while he kissed him. Hefty then begins to massage his lower body and pulled his panties down a little and moved his other hand to the other side of his hip to do the same. He continued to kiss Handy and massage both his hips until he moved one hand to touch his smurf hiding inside.

The little Smurf moaned a little and started to pant as he felt him touching him there. _"Ahh..."_ Hefty soon began to fondle with it a little as he started to stroke the tip with his thumb gently.

_"Haah... ahh..."_ Handy then broke the kiss and held him tight, panting into his ear.

"Oohh, babe..." Hefty cooed while he still titillated him. "I love it when ya do that..." Then he continued to stroke him more while he slid his other hand behind to grope his rear.

_"Nhh..."_ Handy smiled slightly and stroked his back softly.

Hefty then gave him a devilish sneer as he gripped his rear tighter and started kneading it firmly. He still continued to stroke his smurf more until he let go to pull his panties off him. Handy looked at him with his eyes hooded and panted fast. Oh, how he enjoyed his smurfy touches so...

"Aww yeah... Keep smurfin' for me babe..." Hefty husked deeply as he pulled Handy's panties off. "Ya sound so hot no matter what you do..."

And as told, Handy bit his lower lip and continued panting for him with his tail wagging excitedly. The stud then licked over his lips as he lowered his head to his smurf and licked it teasingly before gripping it in his hand again.

_"Hahww..."_ The mechanic soon could feel how it began to harden while his heart raced much faster. His smurf started to pulsate a little as Hefty wrapped his hand around the base carefully and gave it a gentle kiss. Then slowly he begins to engulf it inside his mouth and started to suck at a slow pace.

_"Ohww, Hefty...!"_ Handy cried as he moaned a little louder. He then closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Hefty hungrily sucked him while he moved one hand up his thigh and rubbed it sensuously. He swerved his tongue all around as he began to tickle the tip more willingly. Handy's smurf soon was fully aroused as he begins to thrust inside his mouth slowly.

_"Mmmhh..."_ the strongman moaned. And while the engineer smurfed back and forth into his mouth; Hefty suddenly began to blow on his smurf, trying something new for a change.

_"Hnn... ahhh... Ohw, this feels wonderful..."_ Handy chirred as he kept thrusting at a normal pace.

_"Nnn... nnhhh..."_ Hefty still continued to blow on him as he rubbed his thigh more before he trailed his hand on the inside.

_"Ahh... Hefty..."_ the mechanic moaned and spread his legs out a little. _"Don't stop..."_

As granted, Hefty blew on his smurf more until he began to suck again. He also began to knead the inside of his thigh and let go of his smurf. While he continued to suck on him, he moved his hand on his other inner thigh to massage it just the same as the other. Soon, his breathing grew very heavy as he breathed out through his nose, sucking and blowing on Handy's throbbing blue flesh all at once.

Handy soon thrusts faster inside his mouth and begins to sweat. _"Awwhh...!" _He then placed one hand on the back of Hefty's head, holding him closer.

_"Mmm...! Nnhh...!"_ Hefty consumed the taste of his flesh, pulsating inside his hungry, awaited mouth as he kneaded Handy's inner thighs much harder.

_"Nhahh... hahh...!"_ Handy panted and moaned much louder as he suddenly felt close to his climax.

Hefty then sucked on him at full speed, waiting for his lover to spill every awaited seed into his mouth to have his fill. The sounds of the handyman's cries made his smurf begin to harden before Handy released his load until...

_**"AAAAAAHHHWW!"**_ Handy finally smurfed his load inside his mouth. _"Aaaahh, Hefty...! Hefty..."_ He panted hard and fast as Hefty swallowed every single drop he had within him. He licked up what was left on the outside as he then took Handy's phallus out of his mouth. His eyes were hooded very heavily as he soon looked back up to him and licked over his lips. He then smiled upon him until he lifted himself up and hovered over Handy's glistened body with a huge bulge stretching through his pants.

"Man, Handy... Ya look even smurfier in that gown when you're in your afterglow," Hefty husked. "It really smurfs me on with you like is..."

Handy smiled at him with his eyes hooded as well, still panting a little. "Hmm... Then I think I should wear this more often..."

"Heheheh, I can get use to that," the stud responded with a light chuckle. "My God, Handy, you're just too smurfy. I can't keep my eyes off of ya..."

"Well, you don't have to..." Handy sighed happily. Then he wrapped his arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. Hefty's eyes began to sparkle as he too looked into his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around Handy's small, slender waist and pulled him closer until their foreheads touched one another. Handy had then rubbed his nose against his and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. Hefty drew in a deep, long sigh through his chest as he felt his heart beginning to race once more. Handy afterwards, placed his hand on Hefty's chest and felt his heart racing.

The strong Smurf took in another sigh as he then placed his hand on Handy's with which he had placed on his chest. His heart began to beat much faster before his breathing became a little uneasy for him to control. He stared into Handy's eyes while he let him feel his heartbeat before he let him listen to its soothing sound.

Handy stroked his chest softly with his thumb and then cupped his cheek with his free hand. Hefty's face began to blush a little and smiled down at his beautiful features along with his pencil still sparkling more beautifully than ever. His heart kept smurfing at a faster rate until he then held Handy's head close into his strong chest. The little Smurf snuggled into his chest and then listened to his smurfy heartbeat.

"Handy..." Hefty sighed deeply again and rubbed his back softly. "...Whenever I'm near you; my heart can't help but smurf really fast. It makes me feel weak inside... But at the same time, it makes me feel 10 times stronger knowin' that you love me..."

"Oh, Hefty..." Handy spoke looking up to him and smiled sweetly. "I love you more than anything in this world..."

"And I love you, more than anything, Handy Smurf..." Hefty smiled at him.

Afterwards, Handy rested his head on Hefty's shoulder and sighed deeply. The strongman smiled wider as he then rested his head on Handy's. He stroked his head steadily and felt his face flush more. His smurf had already gotten soft after a while, but they both knew this was not the end just yet. And as for Hefty, he had a special surprise for Handy before they would have their special moment like they normally would. He took in one deep breath, inhaling in Handy's intoxicating scent and exhaled slightly from the mouth. Before anything else, he have him one quick lick on the cheek teasingly and then tickled his tail for the smurf of it.

The engineer blushed more as well and giggled at the feeling, wagging his tail. Hefty smiled coyly and tickled his tail even more before he trailed his hand under his nightdress to cup his little blue rump.

"Hmm..." Handy smiled. "Your touches always feel so wonderful..."

"Well, this is only the beginning," Hefty said. "Just wait until the next gift you have to unwrap from me..."

"Ohh, another gift...?" Handy smiled wider at him with his eyes hooded.

Hefty then gave him a seductive look and laid him back down on the bed and said, "Ya wanna see?"

Handy looked up to him and replied, "I'd love to..."

And soon, Hefty, now kneeling on top of Handy, slowly slid with one hand down inside his pants and fondled with his smurf for a bit. He carefully moved it around to get himself aroused again while he gazed down at Handy with heavy, hooded eyes. And as he kept massaging himself, his heart began to skip a few beats and started to pant a little. His face became completely flushed as he then spread his legs out a little wider, feeling his smurf about to get hard again. Handy watched Hefty massage his smurf in all his glory and blushed deeply, licking over his lips.

The hot stud now aroused as smurfliy as ever, took his hand out of his pants and slowly pulled them down to reveal his hardened smurf. However, when he pulled them down, Handy soon noticed his smurf was all wrapped up in ribbon, crimson red ribbon. And at the very tip was all tied up nicely in a shape of a bow. Handy blushed even more as he saw it. He looked at it for a good while with his eyes wide open and then looked back up to Hefty.

_"Hah... Hahh... haa..._ It's my Christmas gift to you..." Hefty panted through his chest with his face flushed deeply.

"H-Hefty..." Handy slowly looked down to his nicely wrapped up smurf again and felt his heart racing. He then begins to smile and giggle a little. "And you laughed about my panties, hehehe."

"Hehe... Well, I guess you're right about that," the muscleman smiled and finished taking the rest of his pants off.

"Hmmm..." The little mechanic smiled more with his eyes hooded again and then carefully touched the ribbon.

_"Ahhh..."_ Hefty exhaled as he felt his heart beginning to race faster.

Then slowly, Handy begins to remove the ribbon off his smurf while he looked up to him, still smiling. Hefty panted more at a faster pace, smiling down at him as he cupped his cheek in his hand gently. Soon after, the engineer removed it completely and then put the ribbon around Hefty's neck to pull his head closer to his. The hulky Smurf was now meeting face-to-face with his beloved Smurf as he placed his other hand on the other side of his cheek and stared deeply into his glistening eyes. Handy looked at him for a while, feeling his own heart beating smurfily. Then he closed his eyes and begins to kiss him passionately. Hefty happily accepted the kiss as he pressed his blue, aroused smurf up against his which was still hiding under his blue, satin nightdress.

_"Mhh...!"_ Handy could feel how hard Hefty's smurf was as he deepens the kiss.

_"Hahhh..."_ Hefty soon opened his mouth as he slid his sleek, wet tongue deep inside Handy's and begins to lick his taste buds.

_"Hnnh..."_ The small mechanic soon licked over his tongue as well and then slowly begins to push his lower body against him.

_"Nnnaahh..."_ The lusty stud continued to lick inside him until some of his saliva mixed in with his. He swerved his tongue ever so gently, exploring much deeper and felt his heart rate sky-rocketing.

Handy then let go of the ribbon and placed his hands behind Hefty's head, stroking it gently. He wrapped one leg around his as Hefty moved one have from his cheek to lift up his nightdress a little. As he lifted it up, he took a hold of his smurf and brushed it up against Handy's which was already beginning to harden once again.

_"Ahhh..."_ The young Smurf moaned at the feeling and begins to pant and swallowed in their mixed saliva.

Hefty had then trailed his other hand down to spread out Handy's legs while both their smurfs still pressed one another. He continued to deepen the kiss until he finally breaks it, panting and heaving heavily through his strong, chiseled chest with his eyes hooded. Handy soon felt his smurf was now fully aroused again. He looked up to Hefty with his face all flushed and panted as fast as him. The strongman smiled down upon him while he still panted. Afterwards, he too began to spread out his legs and adjusted himself to find Handy's entrance. He then let go of his smurf for about a minute and lifted up Handy's legs a little for more support. But before he was about to enter inside, he looked back up to him and smiled more seductively.

"Ya wanna do it with the dress on or off...?" he said to him huskily.

"Hmm..." Handy smiled at him, "I'll let you decide..."

The muscleman thought about it for a moment as he stroked his chin a little with his thumb. And when he finally made his decision, he lifted Handy back up and slowly took off his hat along with the nightdress. He carefully lifted the gown up from the bottom end and then removed it completely, letting it fall on the bed. He then removed the rhinestone pencil from his left ear and placed it close by on the nightstand. Hefty kept Handy's hat off until he too removed his hat and threw it next to his. He soon gazed deeply into the mechanic's eyes and wrapped his arms around his slender waist to pull him closer.

"I wanna smurf you in all your smurfiness the way nature made you..." he spoke softly and smiled.

The handyman looked deep into his eyes and smiled sweetly at him. He then quickly licked over his nose as Hefty gave out a light chuckle. Soon after, the handsome Smurf laid him back down on the bed and rubbed his hand against the engineer's bald, smooth head. He gave out a deep sigh and kissed his lips ever so softly before he positioned himself back from earlier and lifted Handy's legs up. Handy waggled his tail once more, feeling excited for Hefty to enter him. Hefty had then moved with his lower body with his smurf aroused and ready, as he made his way to enter inside his puckered hole. He moaned a little and exhaled slightly while he carefully pushed even further. Handy began to moan as well and closed his eyes while his tail thumped even more excited on the bed.

_"Haaahh...!"_ he cried out.

_"Oh, yeah..."_ Hefty husked making all the way in him. _"Nnn... Your cries are music to my ears..."_

Soon, he began to thrust in and out very slowly and moved with his hands up to his hips. Handy then slowly opened his eyes again and looked up to him. _"Hnn..."_ The little thinker too also started to thrust against him. The masculine Smurf groaned and panted while his eyes fixated on his while he continued to push in and out. The more he thrust in him, the more he started to moan with his face as deep as his.

_"Haa... hahh..."_ Handy moaned louder, thrusting against him more. _"H-Hefty...!"_

_"Hahh... Ahh... Aww yeah...!"_ Hefty smiled and started to pant harder. He had then begun to move at a normal pace and licked over his chest.

_"Nnnhh... Hahh..."_ The mechanic had then placed his hands behind his head, holding him closer.

Hefty afterwards licked over his lips erotically and looked to him with his eyes growing heavy with lust. _"God, ya taste smurfy..."_ he spoke deep until he then licked up passed his neck and begins to suckle on it tenderly, breathing hard throughout his nose. Handy soon began to pant faster and harder as he gently started to stroke Hefty's bald head with his fingertips. Hefty could feel his heart beating smurfliy against his as he started to nibble a little on his neck. And as he did so, saliva began to drizzle down from his mouth.

_"Hahhw..."_ The little Smurf could feel Hefty's saliva drizzling down his neck. He then tilted his head to the side a little and kept thrusting against him at a normal pace. _"Nhh... hnnn..."_

The hot stud soon pushed in deeper and moaned while he suckled his neck more. Later on, he trailed his tongue up to his cheek, kissing it. Then he moved one hand down to his smurf to pinch the tip carefully with his forefinger and thumb.

_"Aaahh...!"_ Handy moaned a little loud into his ear, holding his head closer to his.

_"Hnn... Yes... Hahh... Yes..."_ Hefty then lingered with his fingers down and up the engineer's smurf until he grabbed it in his hand. He soon begins to pump it a little at a slow pace and whispered, _"My beautiful Handy..."_

_"Ohww... Hefty..."_ Handy could already feel some precum escaping and licked his ear carefully.

_"Mmm..."_ Hefty felt it drizzle down his hand and licked over his lips as he begins to pick up the pace a little with his thrusting.

Handy had licked his ear more, panting as he whispered to him, _"Hahhh... deeper..."_

As granted, the muscled Smurf thrust inside of Handy much deeper into his inner walls. Sweat had then streamed down passed his face while he started to pant much harder and much faster. His thrusting then became a little faster as he pumped the handyman's smurf steadily until more precum seeped out from him.

The small Smurf then moaned and cried into his ear. _"Aaahhh... haaahh...!"_ He soon held him real tight and begins to sweat as well. _"Hefty... Hefty...!"_

_"Nnnhh... Handy... haaahh... Handy... Ahh Handy..."_ Hefty continued to chant his name while he thrust inside him even deeper than before. He gripped onto Handy's smurf harder and started to pump it a little faster. _"Hnnn...! Handy...!"_

_"Hnnnh... ahhh... Hefty... Haaahh...!"_ Handy then bit his ear as he suddenly felt close to his climax. _"Nhhhh...!"_

_"Nnnaahhh! Ahh...!"_ Hefty cried out loud and smurfed him at full throttle. He too was also feeling close to his release as he pumped him at the same speed. _"Haah... Ahh...! I... I love you...!"_

_"I love... you too...! Ahhh...!"_ Then Handy finally smurfed his load for the second time all over himself and Hefty. _**"AAAAHWWW! HEFTY! Hefty...!"**_

_"Nnnnaahh...! Oh, God!"_ Soon, Hefty thrust himself backwards and exploded his essence all inside of Handy. _**"AAAHHHHH! HANDY! HANDYYYYY!"**_

And after Hefty emptied every bit of his seed inside of him, Handy panted very fast, feeling exhausted. _"Hah... hahh... hah..."_ He then looked up to him slightly with his heart racing fast. _"Hefty..."_

Hefty moved his body back towards Handy and heaved heavily fast through his strong chest. _"Hahh... ahh... haahh..."_ Afterwards, he let go of his smurf and his heart raced uncontrollably as he panted. Then suddenly, after depleting all of his energy, he collapsed on top of him with his knees weakening from their sex drive. Handy placed one arm around him and stroked his back softly, feeling his heart racing against his. He took a deep breath in and exhaled while Hefty did just about the same. He eventually calmed down and closed his eyes as he took a deep long breath, and exhaled slowly. He then snuggled up to his cheek and smiled a little.

"Hmmm..." The little handyman later kissed his cheek sweetly. "Oh, my Hefty..." he spoke as he calmed down a little. "Why are you just so amazing...?"

Before the strongman could respond he opened his eyes half way and looked to him. He nuzzled his nose against his and said, "Because I was brought up that way, babe... And because I have you..."

Handy looked at him and smiled, holding him closer. "I love you so much..." he said.

"Hmmm... And I love you..." Hefty said back as he begins to stroke the top of his head with his hand softly and sighed.

Handy then begins to smile more and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his gentle touches. While Hefty caressed his smooth head ever so freely, he lingered his fingers down his cheek and up to his lips. He then started circling them with his forefinger until Handy took a hold of his hand and soon begins to lick it. The strong stud blushed slightly and smiled at him as he inserted his finger into his mouth. The mechanic opened his eyes again a little as he started to suck his finger slightly. And as Handy suckled a little, Hefty licked over his lips seductively and smiled more coyly at him. Handy smiled back at him as he continued to suck his finger a little more.

_"Mmmh..."_

_"Hmm... babe..."_

Soon after, the slender Smurf wrapped one leg around Hefty's and began to stroke it with his. Hefty later took his finger out of Handy's mouth and held up his chin. He then started to kiss his soft lips passionately. Handy accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck again as Hefty cupped his cheek. And carefully, the muscleman slid with his tongue inside to taste him once again.

_"Nnn..."_

Later on, Handy licked over his tongue and deepened the kiss. Hefty had then moved around with his tongue as he began to breathe in a little heavy and blushed deeper. The engineer soon played with his tongue inside his mouth as he mixed his saliva with his.

_"Hahh..."_ Hefty mixed his saliva in as well while he held him closer and his muscles tightening.

Handy then swallowed in their saliva and began to stroke his head again. The larger Smurf chirred a little from his lover's sensational touches and kissed him deeper, waggling his tail. The handyman could feel how his heart was starting to race a little again and begins to pant.

_"Nhh... hah..."_

Hefty too could feel Handy's heart beating against his when his began to beat fast once again. He had kissed him a little longer and soon breaks the kiss with their saliva drizzling in between their mouths. Afterwards, he panted a little and looked back to him with his face beat red from blushing so much. Handy had also looked up to him, blushing as much as Hefty. He then took a hold of his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

The strongman smiled back and drew in a deep sigh and said to him, "It's like we're fallin' in love all over again..."

"Hmm... That's how I feel every day..."

"You've really made my life whole..." Hefty sighed again, "We've gotten everything we ever dreamed of, and it was all worth it. But... you are worth more than anything else. 'Cuz nothin' in this world can ever replace my little Handy..."

"Oh, Hefty..." Handy said smiling more at him and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet..."

"And you're sweeter," Hefty chuckled a little.

"No, you are!" Handy giggled.

"Ahh, babe... Heheh..." The handsome strongman then gave him another kiss on the lips and smiled wholeheartedly at his little mate.

Moments later, the clock on the wall nearby suddenly struck while it made a small dinging sound. Hefty curiously turned to look at the clock which had already struck midnight. He then turned back to Handy and sat up from the bed as Handy did the same. Soon the muscle-bound Smurf took a hold of both his hands in his and gazed endlessly into his blue, bright eyes. He smiled even more until he held him in his arms and hugged him tenderly in his everlasting embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Handy..." he responded softly to him.

"Hmm... Merry Christmas, Hefty..." Handy replied back as he put his arms around and cuddled him.

_"I love you with all my heart..."_ Hefty whispered into his ear.

As our two Smurfs hugged one another for a good while, Hefty held him closer and kissed his cheek. The little inventor soon sighed wistfully and nudged his head close to his, feeling his heart more content in their strong, brotherly bond. And after they had stayed in each other's arms a little longer; the strongman let go. However... when he let loose of him, he suddenly felt something that was caught in between that wouldn't separate them. As Hefty turned his head down to go look, he realized that his golden heart-shaped locket was tangled with Handy's sapphire heart-shaped necklace.

Handy too had looked down as well and began to giggle again. "Hehehe!"

Hefty couldn't help but chuckle along with him and placed both hands on his slender shoulders, still laughing.

"Well, I guess it's not the last time that this will happen, hehe!" Handy said as he undoes both their necklaces. After they were finally untangled, he looked back up to him and smiled.

"Heheheh... Aww, Handy..." Hefty spoke, smiling back at him, "You are just somethin' else..."

Handy then rubbed his nose against his before he wrapped his arms around him again to pull him down with him to the bed once more, still giggling.

"You are so adorable..." Hefty chuckled once more.

The engineer then began to laugh more and blush. "I'm not..."

"Oh? And what's that I see?" the stud smiled more. "Is that blush I see on your face? Heheh..."

In resistance, Handy pulled the blanket up to hide his blushing face from him. "I'm not blushing!" Knowing that the Smurf refused to show his face, Hefty decided to go underneath the covers and began to tickle him.

"Hahahahaha!" Handy burst out laughing as he struggled. "Stop that!"

"Not unless you admit you're cute!" Hefty demanded as he continued to tickle his sides.

"Heftyyy!" Handy cried, already laughing out tears. "Okay, okay! Hahahaha! Fine! I admit it! But please stop! Hehehehe!"

As Hefty stopped for a moment, he looked to him, smiling devilishly and said, "Ya sure...? You're not lyin' to me now are ya?"

All Handy could do was look up to him and didn't say anything. But after a short second, he suddenly pulled the blankets over Hefty's face and started to laugh again. Hefty had quickly pulled the blankets off and began to tackle him playfully as he also started to blow raspberries on his stomach. Handy soon laughed even more when the large Smurf made those rude sounds onto his abdomen.

"Ahahahaha!"

Afterwards, Hefty began to tickle his rib cages again and laughed with him.

"You're tickling me to death, Hefty!" the handyman cried, still laughing. "Hehehehe! I can't breathe!"

Then the muscled Smurf tickled him a little more until he finally stopped. "I think ya had enough for one night," he said, smiling and laughing more.

Handy then looked up to him, breathing fast from laughing so hard. "I'm glad you think so..." he giggled.

"Aww, Han... I just can't keep my eyes off you..."

Soon after, the small Smurf smiled sweetly at him and placed a hand on his cheek. Hefty too placed his hand with which Handy's been and lightly caressed it gently with his thumb. He then took in a deep breath and sighed with his heart now beating tender than before. Handy looked into his eyes and sighed as well until he started to feel a little tired.

Knowing that the Smurf was beginning to feel sleepy, Hefty lied back down beside him and placed Handy's hand from his cheek close to his heart. He still gazed into his eyes for a while until he too felt tired with his eyes beginning to grow heavy. The little Smurf soon snuggled up to his masculine lover and closed his eyes as Hefty had then pulled up the blankets. The strongman afterwards wrapped his arms around him and held him close to his strong chest. He then planted a soft kiss on his head and soon closed his eyes as well.

_"I love you, Handy..."_ he whispered soothingly to his loving mate.

_"I love you too, Hefty..."_ the inventor whispered back as he begins to listen to his soft heartbeat.

Hefty smiled softly and then rested his head on Handy's before he fell asleep. Handy had sighed once more as he too fell asleep in their ever longing embrace. They couldn't have been more happier or more smurfier now that everything that they ever dreamed of, truly became a reality for our two little Smurfs.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, everything here in Smurf Village now was smurfier than before with everysmurf happy with accepting both our Smurfs, not to mention Chef and Baker; for their love for each other. And as we take part from inside Hefty and Handy's cozy new dream house, we smurf back outside where snowflakes still fell and all the Christmas lights still glimmered as smurfy all over each and every house. And the Christmas tree itself was still as beautiful while the star on top shined like the stars in the heavens up above. And as we now draw to a close with just about everysmurf asleep in their warm houses ready for Christmas morning; I would like to say that no matter how others outside the village thought of our two friends, their love was the only thing strong enough to keep both Hefty and Handy together as one for a lifetime. Brothers or not, they still had that special connection that no Smurf could ever separate them from. Yes, their love for each other was definitely strong, true and blue. And that's our story of how our Smurfs here went through so many changes during the past year up until now. And it was all because of acceptance and true love. We may be the only 100 Smurfs and 3 Smurfettes here. But together; like Clumsy Smurf had always said, we are a family. Well, I hope you folks out there enjoyed our story which may seemed a little unsmurfy for some of our younger viewers, but not everything is meant for everyone. Hehehe... Well, I wish you all a good night and Merry Christmas. Goodbye, and thank you for-<em>

"Wait wait wait!" a voice suddenly cried out stopping the narrator, who happened to be a Smurf, from ending the story. Soon another Smurf walked up in the scene who had happened to have been Grouchy Smurf. "Narrator? Have you been tellin' this story the whole time?"

"Why, yes." The narrator in his white turtle-neck and blue coat responded, adjusting his glasses. "Every story still has to have someone telling the story, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think this story here is far from over just yet," the grouch spoke. "I mean, whatever happened to what Hefty wanted to tell Handy after they made up? And what about Handy's wish to spend New Year's with him and everyone like last year? And what up with Gutsy's feelings for Shini later in the future? Did you forget that? You did mention all those things back then..."

"Well, I... I guess you're absosmurfly right about that," Narrator admitted. "I don't know what came over me. There was so much to this, I completely forgot."

"Right..." Grouchy replied a little sarcastically. "There's a least one more scene left and you were just about to end it all too soon? There's still so much to smurf with so little time!"

"Alright, alright. I'll get to that right now."

"Oh, no you don't... After havin' to deal with you narrating after our last encounter with Gargamel in New York, I'm takin' you out! We'll let the rest of the story takes its course."

"But wait! I wasn't finish telling-"

And from there on, Grouchy quickly dragged Narrator off screen as he turned to face the audience waving and said, "There's still one last scene folks! Stay tuned what happens days later!"


	42. And the best is yet to come

**I Love You, Handy.**

**Chapter 42. And the best is yet to come.**

* * *

><p>Christmas had come and passed after a few days later when it was about time to prepare for the next upcoming celebration. It was New Year's Eve, and everyone in Smurf Village was getting ready for the big night. It was almost sundown while all the Smurfs were preparing the decorations, the music, the catering, and of course, the best part saved for last when the clock would strike midnight for the New Year. Snow still covered the entire forest as well as the village, but everything else was still smurfy according to plan for the upcoming event.<p>

Elsewhere, Hefty was flying on his way back to the village on Feathers along with Gutsy on another stork from smurfing a few errands earlier. The altitude was a pretty chilly, but the two were prepared as usual while they wore their winter gear. Gutsy was wearing a blue scarf, earmuffs and mittens that matched with his kilt while Hefty wore his green scarf and red fingerless gloves. Not only that, but Hefty was also wearing his golden heart-shaped locket given to him by Handy. On their way back, the two talked about a few things and caught up with how their love life was going. They never had been as happy as they ever were, especially for Gutsy. He was just too excited for tonight. And not only was he excited about the celebration...

"So, ya really gonna tell her?" Hefty said to him.

"Aye! I'm definitely gonna tell her tonight!" Gutsy cried out. "It's about time that I should smurf this to the next level. We've been together for so long now; I can't remember the first time I laid eyes on the lass. But just you wait 'til I finally pop the question! I don't know how she'll take it. By the way, thanks for helpin' me smurf the diamond ring. I couldn't have done it without yours and Handy's help!"

"It's no problem at all," the strong Smurf smiled to him. "We're happy for the both you and wish you the best of luck when you tell her."

"Heheh, and I'm happy you two still have been together after this long. But we're all glad that you guys are back here with us."

"Yeah, me too. But we might go back to Smurf Paradise someday... Maybe just to have a little quality time to ourselves. Good thing the house there has been resmurfed smurfily with some modifications thanks to all of ya."

"Anytime, lad! It's what we do to make everysmurf happy! And we're all happy everyone's together again!"

"I think I see home close ahead," Hefty said after turning his head straight ahead.

"I see it too!" Gutsy turned as well.

"And just in time too, the sun is already smurfing down!"

And as they made their way back flying through the invisible portal which lead them to the village; all the other Smurfs down below had already set up the last of the preparations for their New Year's party. Not too far from where they were standing, both Ashli and Handy were chatting until Ashli looked up and witnessed Hefty and Gutsy already about to land. She had been wearing her new earrings along with one of the hair pieces shaped as a wild flower smurfed with studded gold and silver rhinestones made from Handy himself. She also wore a purple scarf around her neck while Handy wore his red one.

"Hey, I see your man up there!" she smiled happily.

Handy looked up as well and began to smile too. "Ahh, they're finally back!"

"I better go let Shini know Gutsy's back! She's been ranting and raving when he'll show, hahaha!"

So, Ashli hurriedly went to go smurf Shini while Handy still looked up and waved to Hefty. The muscled Smurf noticed him not too far as he too waved back, smiling to him.

"Heheh, I see your man is lookin' quite smurfy for this evenin'." Gutsy said to him, "Bet'cha can't wait what you have to say to him too later?"

"Yeah, I just have to tell him," Hefty replied while he still stared down to Handy.

Soon, both Smurfs finally landed close by as they both got off their storks. Hefty afterwards, went up to Feathers and stroked her head gently as she cooed a little and nuzzled against his head. He chuckled a little and then gave her a soft kiss before he turned his head and saw his mate, standing close by. The little inventor with his new studded, diamond pencil on his left ear and his heart-diamond sapphire necklace showing just a bit with his scarf covering it, made his way up to him with his eyes shimmering as his jewels. Then he took a hold of his hand and kissed his cheek softly.

"Welcome back!" Handy said.

"I didn't keep ya waitin', did I?" Hefty smiled after giving him a kiss in return.

All Handy could do was giggle and shake his head a little. "Oh, Hefty, I'm so excited for tonight already!"

"Heheh, me too," Hefty chuckled. "But I don't think Gutsy could wait any longer to let Shini know about his proposal. The poor guy is all in pins and needles waitin' for midnight."

"Hey, I ain't nervous!" the Scotsman called out, walking up to him. "I got the guts to tell her how I really feel about her. Just have to say it at the right moment and not screw up."

Then the engineer looked to Gutsy and smiled saying, "Well, I wish you the best of luck then!"

"Thanks, lad," he replied smiling and put his arms around both Hefty and Handy's shoulders. "You two are the greatest Smurfs we've ever smurfed."

"Hey, boys!" a voice called as Ashli suddenly reappeared walking up to them along with Shini.

"Hallooo!" the German brunette Smurfette said. She had been wearing a visor, just like Handy's, with a scarf and fingerless gloves on with a mix of grey and black in them. And she too was also wearing her necklace smurfed from the handyman himself.

"Oh, hey!" Handy said, looking to them.

"Gutsy, you didn't tell me you were gone!" Shini spoke a little hastily until the Scottish Smurf turned to her.

"Hefty needed my help and I told Jokey to let you know that I was gonna be a bit before the party started." Gutsy explained, "Didn't he tell you?"

"Jokey? No, I haven't seen him in a while. But hey, I stole one of your kilts again while you were gone!" the brunette grinned.

"You what?!" Gutsy cried out. "That's the fourth time this month! Seriously, what's up with you smurfin' my kilts?!"

Hefty couldn't help but snicker a little at Gutsy's reaction as Ashli giggled along too.

"I don't know, they're just too smurfy!" Shini laughed. "Just wait until I start to steal your shorts!"

"Not my I Heart New York shorts, yer not!" the Smurf with the reddish-brown sideburns shouted with a hint of blush coloring his cheeks.

"Oh yes, I will!" Shini replied laughing more. "And then I'm going to wear them myself!"

"Shini... So help me if ya smurf a hand on my only best shorts..."

"Aww, c'mon Gutsy!" Ashli interrupted as she giggled. "Live and let little while it lasts."

"Yeah, Handy always messes around with me whenever he smurfs one of my hats," Hefty recalled. "In return, I snatch one of his. Although his hats are rather small..." He then turned to Handy and started to laugh a little.

Handy had too looked to Hefty, laughing as well. "Yeah, and you always look so funny when you're wearing one of them, hehehe!"

"Ohh, see?" the bespectacled Smurfette said, turning to Gutsy. "They steal each other's clothes too. So it's totally normal, and I am not sick! ...Or am I...?"

She then began to laugh as Ashli too started to laugh along with her. And with bitter defeat, the Scotsman sighed and said to her, "Alright, I get it." Then he walked on over to her and took a hold of her hand and smiled. "Well, now that I know that the boys are playin' fair, I'll just have to do the same to you, hehe..."

"Ohoo, this sure will start to get interesting then..." Shini implied with a smirk on her face.

Gutsy had given her a devilish look for a mere second until he wondered about something. "But what I don't get is, why Jokey Smurf didn't tell ya I was goin' to be gone for the day. I told him to let you know. Where in smurfs is he anyway?"

"It's a good thing you didn't tell Lazy to tell her." Ashli added. "I think he would be too lazy to even smurf her the message. Haha, get it?"

"...Best joke ever, Ashli..." Shini said a little sarcastically until she turned back to Gutsy and shrugged. "I have no idea where he is or where he could be."

"Maybe he got a little excited gettin' ready to set up the preparations for the big event," Hefty mentioned. "You know how smurfy he gets when it comes to surprises. He even set up the last one last year."

"Yeah, that Jokey could be a handful..." Gutsy agreed, turning to him.

"I wonder what he smurfed up this year! I wish it would already be midnight, hehe. I just love fireworks!" Handy said excitedly and giggled.

"Hehe, me too," Hefty replied. "Speakin' of, I gotta go find him and help out with that surprise! I'll bet he's still at the clock tower where all the fireworks are gonna set off. Good thing I already know what it is."

"Hmph, you always seem to know what it is!" Handy said, folding his arms. "Can I help too?"

"Sorry, babe." Hefty replied, "If I told ya, then it wouldn't be a surprise. Plus, I already have somethin' planned that is part of the fireworks."

"A plan huh?" Ashli had wondered. "I don't see why you can't tell us what it is."

The muscleman then turned to the Smurfette with the long, black tresses and said, "Well, it's somethin' I've wanted to plan for a long time now. I had done so last year for last year's, so I thought I come up with somethin' even better."

"Aww, come on Hefty... Ya killin' us!" Gutsy cried.

"Yeah, please tell us!" Shini demanded.

Soon Handy began to remember what Hefty did last year and blush a little, smiling at him.

"Heheheh, you will all know when it is by midnight," Hefty replied. "The only thing you could all do is wait. This is somethin' that everyone will be awed about until they know what it is."

"Okay, okay. But I hope it won't take you too long," the inventor said to him.

"Don't worry, it won't," the strongman turned to him and smiled. "And I'll be done before ya know it."

"Hehehe, alright then." Handy responded and then kissed his cheek again.

"I love you, hon." Hefty blushed a little.

"I love you too." Handy replied, smiling at him.

"I'll smurf you all later tonight!" he exclaimed, turning to the others.

"We'll be seein' ya then!" Gutsy said.

"And don't keep us waiting!" Ashli called out.

"Yeah, and especially don't keep **me** waiting!" Handy giggled.

All Hefty could do was chuckle and turn to him as he then kissed his cheek. "I won't," he replied until he walked off to find Jokey. Before he finally left, he turned back to Handy and the others and waved to them. The mechanic soon waved back after him and watched him walk away.

"Aaaannnd... What are we going to do now?" Shini asked, wondering.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go find Farmer and see where he's at," Ashli said. "I wanna make sure I look extra smurfy for him for tonight."

"Farmer will surely like you just the way you look now, lass," the Scotsman turned to her. "Just as long as he looks smurfy for you."

Ashli soon began to giggle and said, "Well, you know Farmer. There's always work for him no matter what season it is!"

"Why don't we go and search him?" Shini suggested.

"I think that's a smurfy idea!" Gutsy cried, "That way we can all go together!"

"Great! Then we should get a smurf on!" Ashli agreed. "And maybe we can catch Smurfette and Vanity if they're just about ready to go too!"

"Yeah! Come on then. Let's go, let's go!" Shini said excitedly. She then took Gutsy's hands and pulled him a little, jumping around. "I'm also starting to feel hungry already!"

"Speaking of hungry, I'll bet Greedy is dyin' to have what Chef and Baker prepared for the party!" the dark-haired Smurfette said with a grin.

"Just as long he doesn't smurf them all that is. Heheh!" Gutsy chuckled until he then turned to Handy. "Ya wanna smurf along with us 'til Hefty returns?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Handy replied, smiling to him.

"Heehee! I'm sure this is going to be the best night ever!" Shini cried.

"Like Greedy always says, 'Oh yeah! So excited!' Hahaha!" Ashli laughed.

"Then what are we all waitin' fer?" Gutsy smiled widely, "Let's get smurfin'!"

Shini then nodded and said, "Let's find Farmer and the others!"

As they all headed together to go smurf the others, Handy couldn't help but look back where Hefty had gone. He had stood there for a short minute as he cracked a small smile and let out a happy sigh. Afterwards, he turned back and caught up with the others to go find Farmer and the other Smurfs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hefty was smurfing his way to find Jokey by the clock tower. On his way, he saw all the other Smurfs getting ready for the party now that everything was set. A few other Smurfs had seen him smurfing by as they all waved to him. The strongman noticed and waved back to them. Some of the Smurfs who saw him were truly amazed by his new tattoo he had gotten days ago. Nobody else but he and Handy knew of where he got it from. But they were surely shocked to see that his new tattoo had Handy's name written down passed his arm. However, they all knew how much he loved him and couldn't be any happier for both him and Handy.<p>

As the muscled Smurf saw that he was not too far from where he was, he was suddenly stopped by a voice who had called his name close by.

"Oh, Hefty!" It was none other than Papa Smurf who then walked up to him while wearing his green fingerless gloves.

"Papa Smurf," Hefty responded turning to the elder. "I was just smurfin' my way help Jokey for t'night."

"And I was just looking for you, heheh." Papa replied while he was holding a little gift box in his hands.

"What did you want?" Hefty wondered as he soon noticed the gift box.

"Well, I wanted to give you a little something, since I know what you've planned for tonight. Papa smiled and handed him the box.

"But... How did you know...?" Hefty questioned as he curiously took the box from him. "No one else knows what's happenin' unless..."

"Unless what?" Papa said, smiling more at him.

"...Unless you somehow knew all along like the time we convinced Grouchy to love Christmas again."

Papa then chuckled a little and said, "I guess you're right about that."

Afterwards, Hefty smiled and laughed a little. "Ahh, Papa..." Soon after, he looked down to the gift box and slowly began to open it. And as he opened it, his eyes suddenly widened and couldn't believe what he saw. He looked back up to his father and stuttered saying, "Papa... Y-you really shouldn't have..."

The leader in red laughed and nodded slightly replying, "But I did. I thought you might need something like this if you're gonna ask him tonight."

Before Hefty could respond, he looked back down at what was inside the box. "It's beautiful... I... I dunno what he'll say when he sees this..."

"You'll have to find it out then." Papa said, smiling again.

Hefty had then looked back up to him and closed up the gift box. He smiled and suddenly hugged him in a strong embrace and whispered, _"Thank you, Papa..." _

Papa after put his arms around him and pat his back gently. "You're more than welcome, my son..." he spoke softly.

"I love you..." the strongman replied, holding him a little tighter.

"I love you too, Hefty... And I just wish the best for you two..."

Later after Hefty hugged Papa a little longer, he let go and looked to him. "Thank you, for everything..."

And all his father could do was just smile warmly at him before he said anything else. "Now go quickly and help Jokey before he doesn't need help at all anymore." He said and then chuckled.

"Will do." Hefty replied, smiling to him. Then he put the gift box inside his left pocket and hurriedly went on his way to help Jokey. "I'll see you at the party!" he shouted. Papa Smurf had then waved his hand to him and felt so happy for both Hefty and Handy. Afterwards, he decided to smurf over to where all the other Smurfs already were to join up for the celebration.

* * *

><p>Later on, it was already night time and everyone in Smurf Village was having the time of their lives. Some Smurfs were smurfing down on some of Baker and Chef's delicious food they prepared, and even Greedy Smurf was enjoying most of it while it lasted. Speaking of Baker and Chef, they were both dancing over by the dance floor while the music was playing by the other Smurfs with their instruments. Both Ashli and Farmer were dancing too along with Shini and Gutsy. And even Smurfette, who also was wearing the other hair piece just like Ashli's, danced along with Vanity Smurf. Not only she was wearing the hair piece, but she was also wearing heart-shaped earrings studded in gold in silver rhinestones just as Handy originally made for her long ago.<p>

A few other Smurfs also danced with everyone else like Clumsy, Brainy, and even Grouchy was really getting his smurf on. And he sure didn't hate dancing at all! While everysmurf was having a good time, Handy stood someplace close by and waited for Hefty's return. Unlike last time, he had confidence in him that he wouldn't be late. The mechanic looked all around while everyone else danced and made conversations with one another. He even looked to the large clock tower not too far from the dance area. He knew Hefty wasn't there anymore because he had already finished setting up the surprise with Jokey earlier. And neither Jokey was anywhere to be in sight. However, Handy still waited for his Smurf to come back while he let out a sigh. Soon, his mind became a blur as he thought of all the good times Hefty and him had together up 'til now. And he couldn't have been happier now that his wish was finally coming true.

A couple minutes soon passed until Handy looked down to his necklace and cupped the sapphire in his hand. It shimmered and sparkled beautifully as always when he first gotten it from Hefty. He smiled while he gazed at the diamond a little while longer until he felt the rhinestone pencil on his left ear. He had then removed it as he looked at how dazzling it was as it sparkled all over. His eyes glistened at its beauty and had never felt this special to have anysmurf think of anything that clever than he. He then placed the jeweled pencil close to his heart, knowing how much it really meant to him because of Hefty. He let out another sigh as he felt his heart beginning to beat tender and closed his eyes. Then suddenly, a pair of hands appeared from behind and was placed in front of Handy's eyes, causing the Smurf to flinch from the sudden reaction.

"Guess who?" a low voice was heard from behind the inventor.

"Oh!" Handy soon begins to smile and knew exactly who it was. However, he said a wrong name just for fun. "Umm... Smurfette?" he giggled.

"Oh, you..." the voice from behind chuckled. "Guess again."

"Hehehehe! Okay then. But you're definitely not Hefty..." Handy began to laugh.

"Oh, so ya rather it be Jokey then? Heheh."

"Hmm, yeah... maybeee... Hehehehe."

"Heheheh... Well, if ya really think it is, would you be surprised if it wasn't?"

"I think I would be more surprised if you really were Jokey!" Then afterwards, Handy took the Smurf's hands from his eyes and turned around to embrace him quickly. But once after he hugged the Smurf and took a good look at him, he realized it really wasn't who he had thought.

"Surprise! Hahahaha!" It had been Jokey Smurf the whole time! But Handy could have sworn that voice sounded just like Hefty. He looked at him with his eyes wide open and then let go of him promptly.

**"JOKEY!"** he cried as he blushed uncontrollably, feeling embarrassed.

"Ahahahaha! I gotcha good!" the jokester Smurf laughed.

"Th-that was not funny!" Handy yelled as he then pulled on Jokey's red scarf with his head coming into his face. The trickster had also been wearing red fingeless gloves just like Hefty.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy, pal!" Jokey said feeling a little freaked out from his reaction. "Before you do anything unsmurfy, this wasn't my idea!"

"Ohh, really? And who else would come up with such a stupid joke?" he demanded.

"Someone who was with him the whole time." Then suddenly, Hefty Smurf soon came out from hiding behind a huge decorated pillar and smiled.

"Hefty!" the mechanic cried and soon ran up to him. But then stopped right in front of him and turned around, folding his arms and pouted. "That was mean!"

"Aww, c'mon babe," Hefty chuckled. "Ya know I was just smurfin' with ya."

"It still was mean...!" Handy said as he then turned his head to him slightly, still pouting.

"Oh, Handy... You have no idea how cute ya look when ya mad, haha."

Handy resisted in trying not to smile after what he'd said. But he wasn't able to and then started to giggle. Hefty too had begun to chuckle more with him. "You'll even feel a lot better that it was me who was talkin' to ya earlier," he told him. "I was standin' next to him before you turned around."

"Ohh, you!" Handy cried. "I knew I heard your voice. And I was so sure that you'd also have been the one who was covering my eyes! Good thing I didn't decide to kiss 'you' after I turned around!"

"Heheheh, well... Are ya willin' ta kiss me now that it's really me?"

The engineer giggled again and turned to him to give Hefty a sweet kiss on his lips. The stud had soon returned the kiss and cupped his cheek in his palm. Afterwards, he rubbed his nose with his and looked into his beautiful, blue eyes.

"So, did you two prepare everything for tonight?" Handy asked, smiling at him.

"Yep! We sure did!" Jokey replied while walking up to them. "I can't wait until the clock strikes 12 in 3 hours! It's gonna be the best one yet!"

"And the best part is, is that we're all together to celebrate the upcoming year," Hefty said.

"Yes." Handy nodded. "I'm still so happy and can't wait for midnight either!"

All Hefty could do was just smile at him. Until then, he noticed and saw the diamond pencil in his hand, sparkling as ever before. "Hmm, I guess you were already missing me, huh?"

"Hehehe!" the mechanic giggled and blush a little. "I'm always missing you whenever you're not there."

And after Handy placed his studded, diamond pencil back on his left ear, Hefty had then wrapped his massive arms around his slender waist. "And I feel just the same when you aren't." Hefty replied, still smiling. The handyman smiled more and then gave him another sweet kiss on his cheek.

"So what do we wanna do until midnight?" Handy wondered.

"Well, I dunno about you but I'm beginning ta feel a bit hungry," Hefty said. "Afterwards, ya wanna dance?"

"Sounds smurfy! I'm feeling hungry as well. Let's see if Greedy left something over for us." Handy replied, beginning to laugh.

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves!" Jokey cut in one last time. "I'm just gonna go smurf a few more tricks up my sleeve, haha!"

"Well, have fun then," the inventor said, looking to him. "But please go and search some other victims."

"Hehehe... That's what I'm planning to do." And with that, the jokester soon walked off and made his way to find some other Smurf to mess around with. "Oh, Grouchy!"

"Oh, that Jokey..." Hefty said, laughing. "Always nothin' but trouble!"

"Hehehe!" Soon after, Handy took a hold of Hefty's hand as he begins to walk over to the buffet with him to look for something smurfy to eat. Hefty had soon looked around at the large catering table to see what was left as Handy did the same.

"Looks like there's still plenty to smurf left," Hefty said. "Chef and Baker really outdone themselves, knowin' Greedy almost ate most of last year's, heheh."

"Yeah," Handy giggled. "There never seems to be enough food for him."

"Heh, I wonder where that Smurf is at? Hope he's not too full already." Hefty started to laugh.

"Full? Greedy and full? Don't be silly!" Handy cried as he laughed with him as well.

"Heheheh. Man, I can't decide; everything looks too smurfy!"

"Then let's just eat a little bit from everything!" Handy suggested, smiling at him.

"Good idea!" Hefty smiled back.

"Okay then, I'll taste a little bit of that salad first."

"And I'll try a little of those mini sandwiches here."

And as Handy picked up a small bowl and a fork nearby, he then picked up a pair of tongs to scoop up some freshly made salad into his bowl. Afterwards, he begins to eat his salad. "Mmmh, this is smurfy!"

Hefty also took a bite of one of the mini sandwiches he had already picked up, savoring its smurfy goodness. "Mmmm, it is!" And while Hefty was still chewing, Handy looked at him as he too took a bite of the sandwich Hefty was holding and giggled.

"Hey, this is mine! Hahaha!" Hefty cried.

"Hehehehe, well, I don't see your name written on it!" Handy responded, giggling more.

The muscleman chuckled until he had picked up a fork close by as well. "Well, then I'll just have to do this!" And with that, he took some of Handy's salad from his bowl with his fork and eats it.

"Okay, I think this is just fair." Handy said, laughing.

"Heheh, I just love messin' with ya," Hefty chuckled and then kissed his cheek.

The little engineer soon began to blush slightly and smile at him, sticking his tongue out. The strong stud couldn't help but laugh a little more until he rubbed his nose against his. Then afterwards, he took another bite of his sandwich as Handy continued to eat his salad while he watched some of the Smurfs dancing. Hefty had finished up his sandwich until he started to feel a bit parched. While Handy was finishing up, Hefty smurfed over to the punch bowl close by and grabbed two, clean cups. He then picked up the ladle from the punch bowl and began to scoop some of the punch in both of them. When Handy had finally finished his salad, he placed his bowl where there were other dirty dishes next to him. Then he turned back to Hefty who had also come back with two full glasses of punch in his hand. The strongman then handed one of them to him as Handy gladly took the punch.

"Thank you!" Handy said.

Hefty smiled as he raised his glass up and said, "To a whole new year."

Handy smiled back in return and nodded, raising up his cup as well and clinked it with his. "To a whole new year."

Hefty then took a sip of his punch, wetting down his whistle. Afterwards, he slowly began to drape one arm around Handy's shoulders, pulling him closer and soon watched the other Smurfs dancing. Handy had drank a little of his punch as well and then snuggled up to Hefty. He sighed happily as he too watched the Smurfs dancing and having a good time.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours later had passed, both Hefty and Handy were already dancing along with the others on the dance floor. They were all having a blast, dancing to the upbeat music the other Smurfs were playing. Hefty had spun Handy around dancing with him as he then pulled him back in. The small inventor laughed while he danced him, having the time of his life.<p>

"Hehehe! Oh, this is so much fun!" Handy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Hefty agreed. "This is even smurfier than last year! Heheh!"

"It is!" Handy smiled widely until he stopped dancing for a while. "Oh, Hefty, I'm so happy!"

Hefty smiled back as he stopped too saying, "Me too! This is all too exciting; I'm havin' so much fun!" Handy soon rubbed his nose against his, giggling. Then he gave him a sweet kiss on his lips with Hefty returning the kiss. "Oh, Handy..." Hefty said, sighing happily as he then held him tight and embraced him. Handy cuddled up to him and then waggled his tail a little.

"I love you..." the mechanic said after giving him another kiss on his cheek.

The handsome Smurf looked to him and saw his tail wagging and chuckled once more. "I love you too..." Then he began to stroke the back of his head a little until the music they were dancing to earlier, finally ended. After it had ended, a new song began to play. However, this time, it was a slow dance song.

While the music played, Handy looked into Hefty's gorgeous, dark blue eyes. He soon heard the music and blushed a little, smiling. Hefty begins to listen to the music as well, knowing where this was all leading to. Before anything, he looked all around him until he witnessed both Gutsy and Shini beginning to slow dance in each other's arms along with Ashli and Farmer doing the same. He also had seen Smurfette already wrapped in Vanity's arms as they both started to dance slowly too. Afterwards, he turned back to Handy and smiled. Then slowly and carefully, he placed one hand around his waist and gently took his hand with his other. He soon could feel his heart starting to race, feeling truly excited as he was about to dance like this with him for the first time. Handy also felt his heart starting to race as well and still looked deep into his eyes. Then they both soon started to dance slowly with Hefty taking the lead, letting Handy follow while he kept his eyes on him. The little Smurf gazed upon at his beloved Smurf dreamily and forgot everything around him. All he could do was just listen to the beautiful music played by the other Smurfs and carefully follows Hefty's steps.

And while the smurfy couple danced to its beautiful melody, the other Smurfs began to notice them dancing together. Both Brainy and Clumsy turned and watched them until Grouchy Smurf joined up with them and watched Hefty and Handy dancing.

"Well, I'll be smurfed..." Grouchy said with a small smirk.

"They dance pretty smurfy together, don't you think?" Clumsy smiled while wearing his red scarf and green fingerless gloves.

"To my understanding, they are a little off with their posture," Brainy lectured while he had worn his red earmuffs and green scarf. "However... they sure do look really happy."

"They seem to be the happiest Smurfs in the village!" Clumsy exclaimed.

"Heh, try saying that to Baker and Chef," the grouch in his greyish-red scarf said. "They sure seem to be hitting it off, sucking face the whole time."

And before Brainy saw the culinary Smurfs not too far from where he and the others were standing, he witnessed them as Grouchy mentioned. His eyes suddenly widened as he quickly turned his head away, blushing a little a cleared his throat. "Well, um... they sure are enjoying themselves, huh?"

Clumsy had also taken a look at Chef and Baker. "Awww!" He smiled, feeling happy for them.

"Good evening!" A voice was heard until Papa Smurf suddenly walked up to them.

"Oh, hey Papa Smurf!" the young, klutzy Smurf said, turning to him.

"Hey, Papa Smurf!" Grouchy said to him. "How's it smurfing?"

"Are you excited about the big event happening soon?" the bespectacled Smurf asked.

"Heheh, of course I am!" Papa replied. "Isn't everyone?"

"Yes we are!" Clumsy replied happily. "It's gonna be smurfy!"

"I hate that there's only a half hour left until then," Grouchy added. "But I still can't wait! It's gonna be the smurf!"

"Well, did the three of you already thought about your New Year's resolutions?" Papa asked.

"I sure did, Papa Smurf," Brainy replied. "My New Year's resolution is to improve on becoming a better apprentice for your dire needs and hopefully become just as good to smurf up my own potions. And for once get some appreciation from the other Smurfs without having them smurfing out of the village, hehe..."

"As usual..." the elder smiled at him.

"My New Year's resolution is to become more careful with whatever I am doing, and not to make so many mistakes anymore!" Clumsy said.

"Me? I hate New Year's resolutions." Grouchy replied, hating things as always. "But... If I had one, it would be that it wouldn't be so bad to admit that I don't always hate everything. And admit that I'm not always so 'grouchy'... By the way, what is your New Year's resolution, Papa?"

Before Papa Smurf could answer that, he turned and saw both Hefty and Handy still dancing to the slow music that was still playing. He soon noticed all the other Smurfs who were dancing earlier stopped as they all watched them as well. Both Ashli and Farmer finally stopped when they saw them and couldn't help but feel happy for them.

Then Gutsy noticed as he stopped as well, letting Shini know about it. "Hey lass, look at this," he said pointing to them.

"Huh?" She wondered until she turned her head to look at Hefty and Handy. "Ahww, oh my smurf!" she cried smiling widely.

Soon, Smurftette stopped as she seen them when Vanity began to notice too. "My smurfness, how beautiful...!" Vanity cried while he wore his red scarf.

"Ohh... They're just perfect together...!" Smurfette smiled and sighed.

All the Smurfs everywhere else all watched while the music still played as Hefty and Handy continued to dance. Papa still looked at them and began to smile, feeling truly happy for both his eldest sons. Then he finally announced what his New Year's resolution was saying, "I just want to be a better Papa to all of you. I want to make sure that something like what happened this year never happens again. I want what's best for all my little Smurfs and I also wish the best for everyone in the future. Especially for Hefty and Handy. They've been through so much trouble... I hope they're going to have a very long and joyful life together." Then afterwards, he smiled warmly, watching his Smurfs.

The music continued to play onwards while both Smurfs still danced to its soothing tune. Hefty had then pulled Handy much closer into their strong, everlasting embrace and let him lay his head close to his buffed chest. Handy soon closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he enjoyed every second of this wonderful moment. And while the engineer had his head in his chest, he then pressed one hand gently on it and began to listen to the muscleman's heartbeat. Hefty's heart had beat strongly as he too closed his eyes and drew in a deep long sigh. He then let go of Handy's hand, placing it behind his back and started to caress him with his soft touches.

Handy could soon feel a chill smurfing down his spine from his mate's gentle touches when goose bumps started to form on his skin. He had then snuggled up more into his chest until he looked slightly up to him with dreamy eyes. Hefty after, opened his eyes again as he too began to gaze endlessly into Handy's beautiful light-blue eyes with his very own beginning to glisten. His heart started to race faster until he moved one hand up, placing it on Handy's with which his was pressed against his chest while he continued to rub his back. The little inventor later rubbed his nose against his softly and then gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. The strongman accepted the kiss as he pulled him even closer with his face beginning to blush with a hint of purple on his cheeks. His breathing was becoming uneasy for him to handle with his heart beating much faster as he started to pant a little.

Handy started to blush as well and kissed Hefty deeper. He can hear him panting as his heart also began to race a little. They both shared their long-lasting kiss for maybe a good few minutes until the music they danced to finally ended. Afterwards, all the Smurfs cheered and clapped their hands for them while they still kissed. Hefty was so caught up with everything else while he continued to kiss Handy before he finally broke it. He then panted more with his face now completely flushed as he looked down to him and his heart skipping a couple beats. Handy gazed at him for a little while until he finally realized that all the other Smurfs were clapping and cheering for them. He suddenly looked around quickly seeing all the Smurfs very happy. Feeling embarrassed, he quickly hid his face in Hefty's chest.

Hefty couldn't help but laugh as he still looked down at him hiding his cute face. He then too looked all around him, seeing the other Smurfs cheering while some blew out a couple of whistles. The brawny Smurf smiled and then turned back down to Handy as he cupped his chin to bring his head back up to look at him.

"You're so cute..." Hefty said softly to him.

"...D-did they watch us the whole time...?" Handy asked still feeling embarrassed.

"I believe so," Hefty replied with a small chuckle. "I guess everyone wanted to see us rather than dance to this."

"Ohh..."

Handy had then turned his head away shyly and looked to the ground, blushing deeply. Hefty laughed once more as he brought the mechanic's head back up again and smiled lovely at him. He sighed wholeheartedly and then gave Handy a quick kiss on his nose before embracing him in a strong, bear hug. The little handyman afterwards slowly put his arms around him and cuddled. However, he still was feeling a little embarrassed from before.

"There's no need to feel ashamed," the hulky stud whispered in his ear. "I'm here with you..."

The little Smurf soon looked up to him and said, "...They still could have looked somewhere else..."

Hefty chuckled again and replied, "They're just happy 'cuz we're all together. And that's what you always wanted, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Handy said beginning to smile a little.

Afterwards, Hefty smiled more and rubbed his nose affectionately on his. Handy too smiled wider and began to giggle. Then he began to wonder what time it was and took a look at the large clock centering the village. There was at least fifteen minutes left until the countdown as some of the Smurfs started heading to the clock. It was still early, but they were all too excited for it to strike midnight for the big surprise.

"Looks like some of the Smurfs are already headin' on over to the clock," Hefty said. "I guess they're all anxious for the big night."

"Hehehe, so am I!" the engineer nodded. "It's just too exciting!"

"Then why don't we smurf on over?" the muscleman smiled. "There's still time left 'til midnight."

"Alright then!" Handy replied, smiling back at him. He soon took a hold of his hand as they both began to follow some of the others over to the clock.

Some of the others like Farmer and Ashli decided to head on over as Greedy also tagged along with them. Smurfette and Vanity too followed them until Gutsy and Shini did the same. On the way over, Gutsy held Shini's hand and wondered about his future with her and thought when was the right time to let her know. He desperately couldn't wait another fifteen minutes to finally ask for her hand in marriage. The suspense as already smurfing him! He soon looked to her, seeing how smurfy she was and felt his heart beginning to race a little.

Shini had then turned her head to him and smiled saying," Ohh, only fifteen minutes until we can see some smurfy fireworks! Are you as excited as I am?"

"Uh... Y-yeah...!" the Scotsman stuttered. "I sure can't wait!"

"Heehee!" Shini jumped around excitedly.

As they were almost nearing the clock, Gutsy already had pins and needles all over, feeling his nerves starting to get to him about his proposal. And just when he couldn't take it much longer, he stopped walking, causing Shini to make an abrupt stop as well. He quickly turned her around and then held both her hands in his and gazed down at her with his eyes already glistening.

"Shini...?" he began to speak with his voice stammering. "Th-there's something I really need to tell ya... And it's something that I've been itchin' to smurf for a long time now..."

The bespectacled Smurfette looked at him, confused and wondered what he had to say. "Really? What is it?"

It was all or nothing now. The Scottish Smurf soon took in a deep breath and suddenly got on one knee, still holding her hands. He looked up to her and cracked a small smile while his heart now was beginning to beat stronger than ever.

"For almost nearly a year now, I have always known that you and I would be together for a very long time." Gutsy said, "And when I first laid my eyes on your smurfy beauty... I just knew that I had already fallen in love with ya right there and then. Yeah... the first couple of months may have had a few complications after what the boys been through, but we all still stuck together during their time of need. And now that we don't have to worry anymore, we can finally think about what is best for us."

Shini began to blush a little and just stared at him while he continued.

"And the thing is... what I want to say is that..." And before he could tell her, he let go of her hands as he reached into his pouch. He fumbled a little since he was wearing his mittens. But he finally found what he was looking for as he revealed out a small box. He cleared his throat and soon opened the box up, showing her the engagement ring that both Hefty and Handy helped him with sparkling beautifully. "Shini...? Will... willst du... du mich... willst du mich heir..."

Shini's eyes soon widened as she saw the ring and covered her mouth with her both hands and her heart beginning to race. She had then blushed deeper and looked into Gutsy's eyes while he was still trying to finish his sentence. Gutsy's cheeks had too started to blush deep as he tried to pronounce his proposal in her native language.

"Willst du mich heir... heiraten...? I-is that right...?"

The German Smurfette still couldn't believe what he just said. Her eyes soon begin to fill with tears and slowly took her hands from her mouth again and whispered, _"... Ja..." _She had then let herself fall down onto her knees and embraced him tightly, while her body was shaking. "Ja, ich will!"

Taking the answer as a 'yes', Gutsy hugged her in return and laughed in victory, smiling happily.

"Ohh, Gutsy... I... I..." Shini was speechless as she cried more tears over his shoulder, smiling happily as well.

"I love you, Shini! You mean everything to me. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you as long as we smurf."

Shini then looked at him while tears still streamed down her face. She sighed and smiled at him and replied, "I love you too..."

Gutsy soon gazed deeply into her blue eyes. Some of her tears dampened her glasses as he wiped some of them away from her face. Then he pulled her in closer until he closed his eyes and planted an everlasting kiss upon her lips, cupping her cheek. The little Smurfette accepted the kiss, still holding him tight as her tail started to waggle slightly. The Scotsman never had felt this happy than ever now that the two were finally destined to wed while they spent some time to themselves before they hurried to go watch the countdown.

* * *

><p>Later after a few minutes passed, all the Smurfs finally gathered around the square as they looked to the clock with only five minutes left to go. They were all now really excited for the huge surprise while Jokey Smurf was already setting the timer for the fireworks to go off. After he had finished, he went to go join up with the others with his happy grin on his face as usual. From where the others were standing, Smurfette and Vanity were waiting along with Ashli, Farmer, Greedy, Grouchy, Brainy, Clumsy, Papa, and of course, Hefty and Handy all standing together for the celebration.<p>

"Oh, I can't wait much longer!" Ashli exclaimed happily, holding Farmer's hand. "I wanna see the fireworks now!"

"Soon enough, sugar!" the countryman replied. "Just only four more minutes to go!"

"Oh, I just can't wait what's in store for this year's event!" Vanity said, "Can't you, darling?"

Smurfette shook her head, smiling at him and said, "I'm sure it's going to be even more beautiful than last year!"

"That maybe, but nothing's as beautiful as you, Smurfette."

"Oh, Vanity..." the Smurfette said, blushing a little.

"Isn't it just smurfy, Brainy?" Clumsy said to him. "A whole new year will begin in just a few minutes!"

"Yes, this is absosmurfily a huge sensation for everyone!" Brainy replied. "Speaking of... where in smurfs are Gutsy and Shini? They're going to miss this!"

"Yeah, where the smurf are they?" Grouchy wondered.

"Here we are, here we are!" a voice cried. They all turned and saw Shini running up to them together with Gutsy, holding his hand with a big grin on her face.

"Sorry, we took so long, fellas!" Gutsy said catching his breath.

"You just made it in time!" Hefty said. "Jokey just set off the timer two minutes ago."

"Oh, that's great! But there's something we all have to tell you, first!"

"Really?" Grouchy asked, "And what is it?"

"Get ready everyone," Gutsy began with a huge smile. "Tell them, lass!"

"Okay okay!" Shini said as she soon took a deep breath in. "... He just asked me to marry him! And I said 'yes'!"

"Oh my God!" Ashli gasped and cried as she ran up to her and give her a huge hug. "He finally proposed to you! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"You son of a Smurf...!" Grouchy said, walking up to the Scotsman and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations!"

"Oh! Can I see the ring?" Ashli said all excited.

Shini smiled at her and gladly showed her the diamond ring, wearing proudly upon her ring finger. "Here it is! ...But, uhh... Ashli...?" Then she whispered to her asking, _"Do I really need to wear a dress then...?"_

"Well..." Ashli explained along with a devilish smile on her face, "It is tradition... And every gal has to wear the smurfiest gown for their big day. Tough luck for you, sweetie, but you have to, haha!"

"Oh smurf... I should've better said 'no' then..." Shini replied as she began to laugh.

Afterwards, Greedy looked to the clock and quickly pointed to the time. "Hey Smurfs! There's only one minute left!"

"Only one minute left?" Farmer cried out. "Yeehaw!"

Ashli giggled as she suddenly embraced him, feeling more excited than ever with only 50 seconds left. And as Shini too cuddled up with Gutsy, Hefty placed a hand on his shoulder and looked to him with a smile. The Scotsman turned to him and smiled back, knowing that Hefty was definitely happy for the both of them. Soon after, the strong Smurf turned and went back to Handy. The mechanic took a hold of both his hands and smiled at him, gazing into his eyes. Hefty smiled back as he let out a sigh and felt his heart skipping a couple beats. While the two gazed at one another, Papa turned and saw how happy they were now that everything was as it should. He smiled softly and had felt truly happy for the both of them, knowing that there's still so much ahead for them later in the future.

"It's getting close!" Grouchy suddenly cried, "Only 15 more seconds!"

Both Smurfette and Vanity held each other's hand real tight as they started counting to the New Year. Ashli, Farmer, and Greedy also began counting down as well as Shini, Gutsy, Grouchy, Clumsy, Brainy, everyone who had waited for the big finale yet to come.

**"6...! 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

All the Smurfs cheered as the giant clock had finally struck midnight. And after the timer set off, the top of the clock opened up as rockets began to shoot up clear across the night sky. Then all off a sudden, one of the rockets exploded into huge, colorful sparks as more began to do the same all over the village. The Smurfs cheered more with a loud uproar while more sparks blossomed and beamed in bright, beautiful colors as smurfier than last year.

Soon some smurfy couples as we knew like Chef and Baker shared their New Year's kiss, holding each other's hands. Ashli and Farmer had already begun to kiss with her arms wrapped around his shoulders while his arms were wrapped around her petite waist. Then Smurfette and Vanity did the same as they kissed with their hands laced together. Gutsy and Shini however, added a little extra spice to their kiss now that they have a marriage ahead of them this year.

Hefty and Handy watched all their friends kissing their loved ones until they both later looked up to watch the fireworks miraculously bursting in different shapes and sizes. Handy sighed happily and rested his head on Hefty's chest, while he and him watched the fireworks together.

"It's so beautiful..." the engineer said.

"Hmm... It sure is..." the muscleman responded back. "It's finally all happening for all of us..."

"I just could watch this forever..." Handy said and soon held him tight and snuggled into his chest.

"Me too..." Hefty smiled. "And the best is yet to come. So I suggest you keep your eyes smurfed for what's smurfin' your way."

Handy looked up to him for a few seconds and then quickly looked back up to the sky. A few minutes passed while the fireworks kept soaring and bursting through the night sky. And as more shot up, suddenly two rockets blew up with something new added. Somehow, the rockets that burst had something written on it in gold and white sparks. And as Handy saw the writing, he read it carefully as it said up above...

_'Handy, will you marry me?' _

After he had seen it, his eyes widened and just stared up at it, even as it already disappeared. He then felt his heart beginning to race and held Hefty tighter with his body starting to shake. Handy didn't move as he suddenly started to cry softly. Hefty had then looked down to him and cupped his cheek while he tried to calm him a little. He smiled as he reached one hand down into his left pocket, taking out the small gift box Papa Smurf had given to him earlier. Then he let go of Handy's cheek and placed his hand on the top of the box and slowly opened it to show him what was inside.

Handy began to cry even more as he took a look at what had been an engagement ring inside. The ring itself was rimmed in silver with a studded, blue diamond shaped as a heart, sparkling beautiful just like his necklace. He wasn't able to say anything and shut his eyes tight. Hefty smiled more and soon felt his heart beginning to race along with his eyes glistening while he still held the ring in the box.

"Remember when we first made up on top of the hill during the night of the blue moon?" Hefty told him. "Well... this is what I've wanted to tell you all this time."

"Ohh, Hefty...!" Handy said as he held him tight again and cried into his chest.

Some of the Smurfs who had also witnessed the fireworks with the inscription turned to them. They were all shocked and awed while Handy cried more with Hefty comforting him in his strong arms. The Smurfs would have never thought that the surprise the whole time was Hefty wanting to propose to his only brother and soul mate. Most of them began to smile at them, hoping Handy would accept his offer, especially their father. Papa Smurf was more than happy to see the reaction in his second, eldest son's eyes as he knew that this day had finally come.

Hefty stroked his little brother's head for a short while until he let go of him. He looked down at the engineer once more and took the ring out of the gift box, letting it fall in the ground. But he didn't care. Then he slowly took a hold of his hand gently in his palm as he placed the ring upon his ring finger. Handy soon looked at the ring on his finger with the sparkles dancing all over until he looked up to Hefty. He began to smile slightly while some tears were still falling down. Then he finally gave him his answer and whispered...

"...Yes, I will...!"

"I knew you would say 'yes'," Hefty whispered back with smile.

Afterwards, Handy put his arms around his neck and pulled his head closer, so that their noses touched each other. Hefty had then smiled more as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in even closer than before. He gazed endlessly into his eyes while the fireworks were still booming and the lights illuminating all around them. Then he drew out one last sigh and said to him softly...

"I love you, Handy..."

"I love you too, Hefty..."

And with that, Handy closed his eyes and began to blush slightly. Then he gave him a lovely kiss on his soft lips with Hefty kissing him in return. While they kissed, all the Smurfs began to cheer once more and shouted with glee for their eldest brethrens with something new to celebrate. They both could hear all their friends congratulating them while they still had their lips locked together, but they didn't want to ruin the moment. However...

Hefty broke the kiss and looked to Handy with his eyes hooded deeply and one brow raised up and said, "How's about you and me later on after this is over have our little rendezvous in our cozy little bed, huh?"

Before Handy answered him, he looked at him with his eyes hooded as well and giggled a little. "I think that's just a smurfy idea..."

"Heheheh... Ahh, babe..."

Then Hefty pulled Handy back into their long, never-ending kiss with his hand moving up to cup his cheek. They both began to kiss much deeper while the Smurfs all around them still cheered for their success in the future. And while they stayed close up in their long, lasting passion; the fireworks from up above still went off as we take part once more with every Smurf in the village happy and smurfy as they should. They couldn't be any happier, now that everyone was whole again with all their friends together as one big family once more with Hefty and Handy back home. And as for Hefty and Handy you might ask...? Well... they couldn't have been truly happy now that their love is much stronger than before. And they all knew that no one could ever separate them now... because they were now together as one... heart to heart.

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
